My Sweet Angel
by kiseger
Summary: After Jake kissed Bella against her will in Eclipse, she can't forgive him. She decides to accept Edward's proposal and their relationship is stronger than ever. Jake's furious and loses his control. Edward drops his boundaries, with unexpected consequences. No Victoria. Lemons
1. Guilty

_A/N: I do not own Twilight!_

**Chapter 1 - Guilty**

I was sitting on my bed and listening to the heavy rain tapping on my window roughly. Just another ordinary day in Forks...

It was Sunday, late afternoon. Charlie'd gone fishing with Billy, not really bothering about the tough weather, which was not surprising from them, at all. This was not the first time they did it and probably wasn't the last either. I didn't understand how could they sit by the lake all the time, just waiting and waiting all day and often all night too. It was just so boring, at least for me.

Edward wasn't home either. He was on a three days long hunting trip with all the other Cullens. It was family bonding time for them, because they hadn't spent much time together lately. It'd been Alice's idea, of course, and Edward hadn't been ecstatic about it. He'd put up a huge fight and refused to leave me alone without any protection, especially for three long days, but he'd had no choice. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature, who didn't take no for answer. And with Emmett and Jasper on her side, Edward had had absolutely no chance. Eventually he'd agreed to go, though made Alice check my future for at least a thousand times, driving her crazy with his worries and overprotectiveness. She'd seen no trouble around me on the whole weekend, if I stayed in the house. So I'd had to promise Edward not to go anywhere, which I'd done without any fuss this time, much to his relief and delight. They'd left on Friday, just before sunrise, and Edward had promised me that they would be back today around midnight.

I couldn't wait for him to return finally. His absence was nearly unbearable. I missed him terribly and longed to be in his strong, loving arms again. It'd always been a torture to be away from him, I'd never liked before when he'd had to leave me alone for a long period of time. And this feeling had only grown much stronger since last September, when he'd left me for seven long, agonizing months, trying to protect me from himself and his world. He'd thought that it was the best for me, so I could have a normal, happy human life. Well, he'd been definitely wrong. I'd been nothing but a pale shadow of who I could be with him by my side, just an empty shell without any spark of life. The growing emptiness inside me, the haunting memories of his words that he'd said on that day in the forest, and the pain of his absence had nearly killed me. But he was here now and would never leave again. He knew that leaving me was the worst mistake of his very long life, and had done nothing good. We'd both learned on the hard way that we could not live without each other. Now we were together again and I couldn't be happier.

Only one thing overshadowed my perfect bliss... Jacob...

In the past few days I'd had more than enough time to think everything over. The incident with Jacob had happened almost a week ago, but the memories of that afternoon still tormented me. He'd tried to convince me so badly to choose him over Edward, trying to make me see that it was possible to be in love with two people at once. He truly believed that I was in love with not only Edward but with him as well. Just as deeply, just as passionately. As if it could be really true. If he thought even for a mere second that I could love somebody else besides Edward, than he didn't know me at all and didn't understand the depths of my feelings either. Maybe because he couldn't understand how could I feel even a tiniest bit of love for a vampire, a bloodsucker, a soulless monster, a parasite, as he liked to call him. But Edward was not a soulless monster. He had the purest and most beautiful soul in the world, even if he believed that he'd lost it long ago. He was kind, funny, interesting, passionate, loving, caring and had the most brilliant mind. How could someone like him be an evil monster? But it was impossible to change Jacob's mind about Edward. His hatred for him was rooted so deeply inside him, making him blind and deaf to any reason.

So trying to prove his point and make me see that I had other options besides bounding myself to a vampire for eternity, throwing my life away so carelessly, he'd kissed me, not bothering about asking my permission first. Something that Edward – as the true gentleman he was – would've never done and would never, ever do, even if we lived for a thousand years or more. And I'd punched Jacob for it with as much power as I could force out of my fragile, human body. Of course, it hadn't been nearly enough to cause him any pain, as I should've known. He was a werewolf and I was nothing, but human, after all. He wouldn't have even noticed my pathetic try to punch him and hurt him, if I hadn't managed to break my hand in the process. At least there hadn't been any serious damage, like I'd originally thought first as the first waves of pain had shot through my fingers, only a tiny fissure in one knuckle.

Edward, of course, had been extremely angry, but he'd controlled himself perfectly well, as always. Although Jacob hadn't made it any easier for him. He'd enjoyed the situation too much, acting all smugly and cocky, repeating the scene over and over in his mind, knowing perfectly well how deeply it would hurt Edward to see us together kissing, to see me betraying our love. And also knowing how it would bother his vampire instincts, because every vampire was so protective of their mate, the Cullens especially. Jacob had been completely convinced that he'd defeated Edward and won finally. As if it was only a stupid game. He'd truly believed that once my anger wore off, I would see clearly and make the right decision by choosing him instead of Edward. I could never do that. I could never and would never live without Edward again. And he should know it perfectly well, better than anybody else besides perhaps my father. He'd seen me suffer through those months, he'd witnessed my agony at first hand.

After Carlisle had taken care of my broken hand, I'd never spoke a word about this with Edward and I'd been and still was so angry with Jacob that I'd refused to talk to him, although he'd called me many times, even sent a few letters with Charlie, trying to apologize for his behavior or at least trying to convince me to talk to him again. I'd ignored them all, not even bothering to answer his calls or read his letters. And for once, I didn't feel any guilt about avoiding him because I knew that his apologies weren't honest, that he didn't really feel sorry for what he'd done.

So I'd spent the past three days wondering around the house, cleaning every inch of it, doing the laundry and just trying to busy my hands with anything, while my mind had been racing without any intermission. The center of my thoughts had been Edward and Jacob and this whole mess around us that somehow I'd managed to create in the last few months. But now I had to make everything right again. I couldn't keep up hurting everybody around me, especially not the man who meant the world to me.

I blinked tiredly, I'd managed to get only a few short hours of sleep in the past days and even then I'd only tossed and turned in my too-warm bed restlessly. There was silence in the room, the storm blew over and it stopped raining outside. The angry, measured taps of the fat raindrops died down finally. And I made one of the most important decisions of my life. I could feel my eyes burning with tears, they clouded my vision, and before I could stop them a few drops rolled down my cheeks uncontrollably. Then I started to sob hard and loudly. I knew I made the right decision, but it didn't make it any easier, it still hurt.

"Bella?" suddenly a velvety voice called my name, full of worry and pain.

I jumped frightened by the unexpected sound, gasping both in fear and surprise, and managed to fall off of my bed. But before I would've hit the ground and could've hurt myself, two cold, stony arms wrapped around me securely and put me gently back on the middle of the bed. Then I felt it shifting beside me as he sat down close to me, but I kept my gaze down, unable to look into his beautiful eyes - light butterscotch like always after hunting -, and see the pain in them that had colored his voice just moments before. He reached for my face, his fingertips brushed along my cheeks ever so gently, wiping my tears away. But I could not stand his touch, not when I was not worthy of it anymore, not when I'd failed him while he'd trusted me. I pulled away from him, sliding further away on the bed. I didn't deserve to be close to him. I didn't deserve his love, yet I could not live without it.

"Bella?" he whispered confused, his voice full of agony.

I felt like somebody just ripped my heart out of my chest. I caused that pain. And so much more in the past weeks. I was a real monster.

"Bella, love? What's wrong? Did something happen? Please, Bella tell me." he begged.

But I didn't know how to tell him what was wrong, where to start or with what words. The only thing I knew that with my silence I only increased his agony, causing him more pain. It broke his non-beating heart to see me cry, especially not knowing what brought those tears into my eyes. The silence of my mind had always frustrated him. He could read everyone's mind, apart from mine, the only person whose thoughts he really wanted to hear. He'd said once.

"You returned early." I breathed almost inaudibly, still avoiding to look at him.

He sighed. "Yeah, I hurried back to you. I missed you terribly and wanted to be with you again. I drove the others insane with my sulking." I heard a small smile in his beautiful voice and felt him shifting closer to me. "And now, beautiful girl, would you, please, tell me why are you so sad and why are you crying? Please, love?"

He put his index finger under my chin and tried to turn my head with gentle force towards him, his eyes desperately searching for mine. His touch, though cold as ice, burnt my skin. I knew he wanted an explanation, and that my every further tear only increased his worries and probably made his mind run wild with theories about what could've possibly happened while he'd been gone for the weekend.

I shook my head, letting my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and pulled away from him again.

"Please, don't touch me." I whimpered.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them tightly, burying my face into my left arm, trying to hide from his intense gaze.

"Why don't you want me to touch you? Did I do something wrong?" he asked after a brief moment of silence, his voice shook with emotions.

His agony was heartbreaking. It ripped my chest open and tore at my heart. I couldn't bear to hear it. I couldn't let him feel that way. I couldn't let him blame himself for something that was entirely my fault. I was the one who was not worthy of his love anymore.

"Bella, I swear to you that…"

"No!" I shouted, cutting him off, shaking my head furiously. My eyes flashed towards him and our gaze locked instantly. A thousand emotions, that colored his velvety voice as well, shone in his eyes. Confusion, uncertainty, sorrow but mainly fear and pure agony. I knew if he could cry he surely would.

A broken sob ripped through my lips before I could control myself and I reached for him, instinctively, willing to erase the tantalizing pain from his beautiful eyes, needing to make him happy again. An angel like him should not know any kind of pain, he should always be happy. But then I clenched my fists and pulled back my terribly shaking hand. I wasn't worthy enough anymore to touch such a perfect creature.

I inhaled sharply, trying to calm down a little bit. "You did nothing wrong. How can you think such a thing? This is my fault, I am the one who did something wrong and…"

I looked down again, hesitating. I felt overwhelmed and I didn't know how to explain him all the jumbled thoughts that were swirling around inside my head. For once I wished he could read my mind now like any other person's.

I took another deep breath and started to talk again. "I wish you could hear my thoughts now." I mumbled helplessly, staring down at my hands, fidgeting with the fabric of my old sweatpants.

I heard him take a shaky breath, but he remained silent, just waiting for me to continue.

"_When I moved here, I had absolutely no intention of finding love. I've never really been interested in boys and dating before. Just like they've never found me any interesting, not even a bit." I shrugged, flushing softly. Edward snorted quietly. "And w_hen I first met you, I had no idea that so very soon I would fall in love with you so deeply and _unconditionally_ and _irrevocably. And I never, ever dared to dream of_ you falling in love with me just as deeply."

"But I did. I love you more than anything." he said softly.

I smiled weakly.

"From the first moment I laid my eyes on you, you were all I could think about. From that moment my every thought and every action, even every breath I took centered around only you. They still do."

From the corner of my eyes I saw him smile a tiny smile. He shifted closer to me again, though I doubted he did it on purpose. It was only an instinct, a primal need to be closer to each other - however close we were, it never was enough. I felt the coldness of his skin radiating off of him, his cool breath brushed against the bare skin of my neck and upper arm, making me shiver. It was hard to concentrate on what I wanted to tell.

"On that day when you took me to your meadow for the very first time and told me that, despite every rule of your world and even sanity, you fell in love with me... I have no words to describe the happiness I felt then. That afternoon was simply perfect. The tiny, beautiful place in the middle of the forest, the bright sun, shining down at us, but mostly being with you so freely, without any hiding and lies and boundaries..."

"Oh, Bella." Edward breathed, leaning forward and reaching for my hand, but before he would've touched me, he stopped, dropping his hand back on the bed with a soft sigh, and continued only listening to me tensely. But he never pulled away and I couldn't resist anymore turning my head toward him and looking into his eyes. His close proximity surprised me for a brief moment. He was even closer than I thought, only a very few inches away from me. Our gaze locked and the burning fire in his topaz orbs completely dazzled me.

I swallowed hard, slightly shaking my head, trying to clear it, and continued. "I thought that it couldn't be any more perfect, but then you stayed with me that night, barely leaving my side, proving me wrong."

More tears flowed down freely on my cheeks, it was almost time. Edward fingers clenched my sheets tightly, I could see how hard he fought to resist his urge to reach out and wipe them away, to take me into his arms and comfort me.

"You were mine finally. Mine to love you the way you always deserved to be loved, and to make you happy after a century of suffering alone. Even the mere thought made me blissfully happy."

His eyes frantically searched mine, while his fingers tore the weak fabric of my sheets. The harsh, ripping sound was loud in the silence of my room, but none of us cared about it. We only stared at each other, unable to broke away, as if an invisible power was forcing us not to.

"And I was even happier that I was the only woman who could ever reach your heart, in whom you took any interest in over a century. I was the only one, who ever touched you and your perfect body, and who you ever touched and kissed."

"And you'll be last too. It will be always only you." he whispered, his cool breath fanned against my trembling lips, making me dizzy.

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't know how to say it to make him understand what I really thought and felt.

"Edward..." I breathed. "Your body and soul were so pure, waiting only for me for over a hundred years. Nobody had ever waited for this long to find love. And in return I could give the same thing to you. I was only yours, I'd never felt this way for anybody before and nobody had touched me or kissed me before you. In this one thing we were equal. But now…" My voice broke, I couldn't continue. I took several deep breaths, trying to regain some control over myself and not to start sobbing again. But I could feel the tears on my face, flowing more intensely than before. They were unstoppable and blurred my vision.

The next moment I was in Edward's strong arms. They wrapped around my terribly shaking body like an iron cage, unbreakable, yet so gentle. He hold me against his marble chest, hugging me tightly, completely ignoring my weak protest. One of his hands caressed my back lovingly, his fingertips traced along my spine softly, while he tangled his other hand into my hair, pulling my face closer to his. He nuzzled his icy cheek to mine, his lips brushed against my skin every now and then, kissing away my tears. He rocked me slowly back and forth, in a soothing rhythm, and I tried to stop crying so I could keep talking.

"Bella, my Bella, it's okay. Please, love, don't cry. Try to calm down." he whispered. The pain and helplessness in his voice tore my heart even more. It was hard to breath.

"No, no, no." I shook my head and tried to move away from him again, but his strong arms held me securely, not allowing me to pull away from him even for an inch. "I don't deserve it... I don't deserve it." I choked into his shirt, which was already soaked.

"What don't you deserve, my Bella?" he asked gently, patiently.

"Your touch. Your kiss. Your love. You." I whimpered.

I felt him stiffen, his whole body froze, his hands stopped caressing me suddenly, but he was still holding me close to him. His tense posture alarmed me too, even more, especially when a low, angry hiss escaped from his lips. Then his arms tightened around me and he pulled me into his lap, our bodies melted together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. The thought brought a fresh wave of pain and I whimpered.

"Why do you think that? Why do you think that you don't deserve me, Isabella?" he asked, pressing his forehead against mine, staring at me with wide eyes. His voice shook with concern and a hint of anger, that he tried to control.

"Because everything changed..." I breathed defeated. "I'm not the same anymore."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm a little bit. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled deeply as my warm breath brushed into his face.

"You're not the same?" he asked confused, his eyes bored into mine again, searching for some kind of answer. "I don't understand, love. Please, calm down, and try to tell me what's in your pretty, little head exactly." he started rocking me again, his fingers drew soothing patterns on my back and played with my hair, making it so much easier to find control again over my wild emotions.

"Edward... Edward." I sighed, burying my head into the crook of his neck, hiding from his penetrating gaze. "I love you so much." I whispered. He pressed his face into my hair, inhaling my scent deeply. I felt him smiling.

"I love you, too. You have no idea how much." he mumbled and kissed the top of my head.

"But I don't deserve you. Don't you understand?" I tried to desperately explain it to him again, my fingers clenched his shirt tightly. "How can you still hug me and kiss me? You were the only man, who had ever touched me, but not anymore. Not anymore." I shook my head frantically. "And Jacob… that kiss… I didn't want it… I didn't want anybody to kiss me but you… but he didn't listen... he didn't listen at all..."

"Bella." Edward breathed, holding me tighter in his arms.

"I feel so... dirty… I've never wanted anybody but you… I want only you now… only you… forever..."

I was sobbing again, uncontrollably, the words rushed out of my mouth, incoherently. I could hardly breath. I tried to slip out of his embrace, so he didn't have to touch me anymore, but his arms were locked around me so firmly, not allowing me to move away from him. I had no chance against such strength. Why couldn't he just let me go? What else did he still want from me? It'd never made sense for him to love me. I was nothing but human, weak, plain and boring. But at least I'd been as pure and innocent as him before. But not anymore. Jacob had taken away this one thing, in which I'd been equal with Edward. How could he possibly want me after another man had touched me, the way only he should. I knew it was nothing but a kiss. It could have happened worse to me – memories of that night in Port Angeles flowed my mind and I shuddered - so much worse. Yet, this tiny kiss felt like the worst crime, even filthier than what those men had been planning to do with me on that dark, deserted street, because it was my best friend who'd done it, somebody whom I'd trusted with my life, whom I'd defended time to time in front of Edward when he'd tried to make me see how dangerous Jacob was.

Then finally I felt Edward push me away gently, but surely and I knew that I deserved it but, still, it pained me. I couldn't stop myself whimpering at the loss of contact. I couldn't help craving for more time with him. How could I not? I thought he finally agreed with me and saw the things the way I saw them. The way he should've seen from the moment Jacob's lips had touched mine. I thought that he would leave me again, alone, but he didn't. He cradled my face tenderly in his large hands, brushing my messy hair out of my tired eyes and tear soaked cheeks, while he forced me gently but firmly to look up at him. His thumbs rubbed my cheekbones lovingly, wiping away my tears. His smoldering eyes were full of anger and pain, yet they were still so inhumanly beautiful, two tiny windows to his perfect soul. We sat there, just staring at each other for a long moment silently.

"Isabella..."

Despite his swirling emotions, he said my full name with so much tenderness, I had never, ever heard him talking this way. Not even on that very early morning, when he'd explained his reasons for leaving and confessed his undying love for me, after we'd returned from Italy. His voice was shaking, his eyes softened and I felt my heart burst into a frenzy, I was afraid it would jump out of my chest.

"My sweet, beautiful, silly Isabella." he whispered, shaking his head. "How could you ever think that you didn't deserve me, or my love, my touch and kiss?" he smiled softly as I stared at him in confusion. "You did do nothing wrong, my love. It's not your fault that _mongrel..._" he bared his teeth and a feral growl erupted from his chest "...can't behave and, taking advantage of his inhuman strength, forced you to do something that you didn't want to do. It's not your fault. Do you hear me, love? It's absolutely not your fault." his voice was gentle again, his eyes pierced into mine and my whole inside burst into a blaze under his intense gaze. I started to feel dizzy.

"Breath, my Bella." he whispered, brushing his thumb along my bottom lip slowly.

I took a deep breath, his sweet, delicious smell filled my lungs completely.

"It doesn't matter what others think or do. Nothing and nobody can stop me to do this..." he said and leaned closer to me. His lips touched my forehead softly. "...or this..." he mumbled against my skin as his lips trailed down my temple and kissed along my cheek. "...or this..." he pressed a tiny kiss on the tip of my nose. "...or this..." he kissed along my jaw, nibbling my soft skin carefully, then pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on my neck tenderly, just above my artery.

My head was spinning and I tried to remember how to breath but failed miserably. My whole body trembled and my hot skin burst into goosebumps as his cool breath brushed against my neck. His fingers stroked every inch of my face, as if trying to memorize my every feature - like he hadn't done it already -, and trailed down on the side of my neck and collarbones slowly, drawing lazy patterns on my skin, carefully avoiding the small bruises that Jacob's fingers had left there as he'd grabbed me too roughly in the heat of his passion. Then he lifted my arms and wrapped them slowly around his own neck. I couldn't help burying my fingers into his messy, silky hair immediately, my nails grazed his scalp softly and he sighed deeply while his eyelids fluttered closed for a moment. His own arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our bodies pressed to each other tightly, melting together perfectly, and a soft moan escaped from my lips as his fingertips trailed down on my spine. My heart pounded in my chest, wildly and fast, it was to be feared that it would jump out eventually. He lifted his head then and pressed his forehead to mine gently. I could only stare into his bright eyes helplessly, completely dazzled by everything that was Edward Cullen.

"But mainly this" he breathed, leaning toward me, closing the small distance between our lips.

This kiss was like nothing else before, filled with so much passion, that the whole world could've burnt down around us, I wouldn't have noticed it. He had never kissed me like this before, always scared of hurting me accidentally, always worrying about his venom and razor sharp teeth being so close to me. I gasped, both in surprise and excitement, as I felt his cool tongue stroking my bottom lip a bit hesitantly, asking for entrance, which I granted eagerly. He pushed his tongue into my mouth so slowly, so carefully, yet I couldn't feel any hesitation in his movements. It was like he was only trying to draw out the moment to enjoy every little detail of it. Tasting his sweet, spicy flavor for the first time in my mouth was the most incredible feeling I'd ever felt. I'd wished for it for so long, but I'd always thought, that this was something I would only ever experience as an immortal. I rubbed my hot tongue to his icy one and moaned embarrassingly loudly as those oh-so-familiar electric jolts, that always buzzed between us from the very beginning, shot through me with full force. And I was not the only one. Edward growled, low and deep at, at the same time, the most erotic sound I'd ever heard, so much different from any sound he'd ever made. He tangled his fingers into my hair and pulled me closer to him, deepening our kiss even more. I could feel nothing but pure bliss and happiness and I wanted nothing else but to stay in this moment forever, just kissing and tasting each other. And for the first time it was me who broke away, needing for air. I was still only human, after all. I gasped for air and Edward pressed his forehead to mine gently, chuckling just as breathlessly. I opened my eyes slowly and stared at him, watching the most angelic smile spread across his face.

Then suddenly I remembered what we'd been talking about and could feel my eyes tear up again. Seeing this Edward's smile vanished instantly, his sparkling eyes filled with panic.

"Bella, love, please don't cry." he stroked my cheeks softly. "I understand what you're feeling and why. But you have to understand that you've done nothing wrong. Don't torment yourself over something that _he_ did. Only because you didn't have the physical strength to stop him, it doesn't mean that it was your fault. And don't you dare to think that you don't deserve me just because he dared to put his filthy paws on you. You're not responsible of his actions. Especially because, I think, you told him very clearly and honestly who your true love was and with who you wanted to be. It's not your fault that he can't accept that. He's known your feelings all along, almost since we started to date, he just couldn't accept it, and honestly, I doubt that he ever will. And it's mostly because of me, because of what I am. I know..." he tapped his head softly "...that he thinks of me lower than the dirt on his shoes and he'll never change his mind about me."

I shook my head and grimaced.

How could Jacob think about Edward this way? I knew that werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies. But even enemies usually did respect each other. But there was no respect in Jacob toward Edward or the other Cullens. He hated them with everything he was, and I should've never tried to force them together. Just like the magnets, they would never stand together peacefully. And I could never be apart both of their life. I could never be Edward's Bella and Jacob's Bella too. I could never be Bella Cullen and Jacob Black's best friend.

"But, my beautiful Bella," Edward continued. "you aren't less precious or less pure and innocent in my eyes than on the first day, when I saw you in the cafeteria, or first touch you, or first kiss you.

I stared at him with eyes and he smiled, brushing his fingertips along my cheek tenderly.

"I love you. I want you. And I will always love you and want you. Nothing can change that. No matter what game Jacob Black are playing, no matter how hard he's trying to get between us, although I'm so ready to tear him apart because he ever dared to kiss you without your permission and caused you so much pain." he muttered the last part quietly, his eyes darkened slightly.

I shook my head. My eyes widened even more at the thought of Edward and Jacob fighting, especially because of me. I wrapped my arms around Edward's torso, my fingers clenched his soaked shirt so tightly that my knuckles went white from the effort. I whimpered quietly.

Suddenly I realized that I didn't fear for Jacob anymore, although I didn't want him to get hurt, or something worse to happen to him. But the thought of Edward getting hurt was unbearable. I felt a sharp pain inside my chest and pressed myself even closer to him.

"Shh, love. Don't be afraid. Nothing bad will happen. I could never hurt you with something like this. Never." he said, unclenching my fingers from his shirt carefully, and kissed them one by one tenderly. "I love you. Maybe it's not right to feel this way but I don't care anymore. I don't care what's right and wrong. I don't care that you're human and I'm a vampire. I don't care what Jacob or Billy Black or the other Quileutes think about us and our relationship, and I don't care that Charlie hates me with all his heart and doesn't want me anywhere near you. What matters to me is only you, that you love me and want to be with me. Once I was foolish enough to let you go, but I'll never make that mistake again. I'll be wherever you are as long as you want me. Forever."

His beautiful topaz eyes shone with all the love he felt for me and how could I doubt myself and be sad anymore when he was looking at me like this and talking this way. It didn't matter what Jacob had done, it never had. Edward still loved me and wanted me. The only thing Jacob managed to attain by his actions was to ruin our friendship.

I sighed, my tense muscles relaxed as my fears and anxiety slowly disappeared. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back at me crookedly. My heart pounded in my chest wildly at the beautiful sight and his smile widened. Then suddenly I wrapped my arms around his stony form, pressing myself as close to him as physically possible, and buried my face into the crook of his neck, kissing his icy skin lovingly. If he had been human I would have knocked him down to the floor of my small room. He laughed sweetly at my eagerness and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me to his chest tightly. I could hardly breath, but I couldn't care less. I kissed him everywhere I could reach him, and could feel him sigh in relief as he buried his face to my hair. His closeness felt wonderful.

"You. Only you matters to me." I murmured into his skin. "I love only you. I want only you. Forever and ever and ever. I can't live without you. You're a part of me and I need you more than the air. I love you, Edward Cullen."

"As I love you, my angel." he mumbled and I could feel him shaking lightly in my arms.


	2. Decisions

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 2 - Decisions**

I didn't know how long we sat there cuddling up to each other. I took deep breaths, Edward's scent calmed me down perfectly and I felt much better now.

"Edward?" I said softly.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled stroking my back sweetly.

"I'd like to tell you something else. Well, I've been thinking and…" I started and he chuckled.

"You had a lot of time, didn't you?" I frowned and he pulled away a little bit so he could look into my eyes and kissed me softly. "Did you come up something interesting?" he smiled my favourite crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat. Of course he heard that and his smile grew wider. I took a deep breath and ducked my head, scared to look into his eyes as I continued.

"It's about Jacob." I mumbled quietly and heard him take a deep breath, still caressing my arm.

"Spit it out." he said encouragingly.

I loved about Edward very much that he cared about every single thought of mine, although sometimes he didn't like it very much or it even pained him to hear. He wanted to know my thoughts about everything, even the ones about Jacob.

"Well… So I've been thinking and made a decision. And I want you to know about it. And I want to hear what you think." I said, staring into his eyes deeply. He looked at me curiously, then nodded thoughtfully. His cold fingers drew soothing patterns on my skin.

"When I first spent the day with Jacob, after you…" my voice trembled and broke. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"After I left you" he finished my thought, his voice was just a quiet, tortured whisper. I caressed his face tenderly, smiling at him softly. I knew how much it hurt him to remember and talk about that time when he'd left me. It pained me too. He still blamed himself for what happened then. For all the pain and suffering. But I'd forgiven him a long time ago.

"So then I could smile again for the first time without any force or act in such a long time. It came from my heart finally and it felt right. It didn't take much time and we became best friends. I could forget about you and all the pain a little bit, while I was with him. Of course not completely, but that was better than to be alone or with any other person."

Pain and guilty shadowed Edward's angelic face. I climbed onto his lap and snuggled close to him. I guessed it would help to ease those emotions from his eyes. I didn't want to torture him but I wanted to make him understand what I was really feeling and thinking now.

"It didn't take much time to me to notice that he wanted us to be more than just friends. Those tiny signs... The way he looked at me and touched me sometimes... They were more than just a friendly gesture... He wanted me to be his girlfriend. But I wasn't ready for a that kind of relationship and wasn't sure if I ever would be. On that day when you called Charlie, trying to make sure if I was really dead..." he shivered and pulled me closer to him. "...he wanted to kiss me." Edward's eyes darkened slightly, but he stayed quiet and I continued. "I panicked. I didn't know if I wanted it to happen, I didn't want to kiss another man, but you were gone and I thought there was absolutely no chance to see you again. I was so confused, I couldn't decide what to do... And he was... he was only a few inch away from me when the phone started to ring. When you called. Then all the crazyness began." I took a deep breath again. He rubbed my back softly. "Now I know that kissing him then would be only a huge mistake. And I'm glad you interrupted us..." I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "I didn't want to be his girlfriend and I told him that so many times. I didn't want to be with anyone but you." I blushed and he rested his hand on my burning face smiling sadly at me. "Even if it was impossible." I whispered and lost in his beautiful eyes.

"I couldn't think about him more than just a friend, like I do it about you and I didn't want to even try it." I pecked him on his cheek and dug my fingers in his soft hair. He was so inhumanly beatutiful. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body listening to me intensely.

"I guess I didn't make a good job to make it clear to him that I didn't want to be more than a friend. It was hard to keep distance from him like it would have been necessary while only he could keep me away from the depression and suffering." my voice was nothing but low whisper, while more pain crossed his face, although he tried to hide it very hard so I didn't have to see it.

"Maybe I was selfish. My well being was more important than the pain I caused him. I didn't care that I encouraged him involuntarily and in the end I couldn't give him what he wanted. I hoped it would be sorted out somehow." I studied Edward's face carefully. I wish I could hear what he was thinking at that moment.

"But everything changed after he joined the pack. He had never liked you before but after that his anger for you grew so enormous, overpowering. I couldn't understand and it hurt me deeply. I guess from then he hated you because of what you were, rather than what you'd done to me. You became his enemy. He wished your death." I cringed at that word and he kissed my forehead, his lips lingered on my skin. "He would have done anything to kill you, he would still do now too." I was shaking lightly. The thought of Edward didn't exist anymore and that Jacob was the one who killed him was extremely painful. Edward wiped my tears away with his cold fingers and brushed his cool lips against my forehead again.

"He couldn't understand how could I love you. He couldn't accept that. And of course he couldn't understand why I didn't want him, why he couldn't be enough for me. Once he threw at me that I was a hypocrite ans he was sorry that he was not the right kind of monster for me. Why would I want a vampire but not a werewolf? This was his point of view. This is also how he thinks about it now. But I can only think of it one way. Why do I want Edward and not Jacob. For me you've been always Edward and Jacob, and not a vampire and a werewolf, enemies." I sighed. I couldn't understand why couldn't I see all of this before. This past three days were very busy for me.

"He became more agressive and impatient in so many things. Especially in those things which had something to do with you or your family. Sometimes he had a hard time to control himself. I'm just starting to understand this now. I think that that Jacob, my best friend who I loved, didn't exist anymore after he joined the world of mythical creatures. But I didn't want to accept it. Stubborn as I am I held on to be with him, although I only caused pain to everybody. That wasn't the right thing to do. I cut him deeply again and again, just like you and myself as well."

"Oh, Bella." Edward whispered caressing my tearful face. "Tell me, beautiful, what exactly are you trying to tell me with this all?

I gulped. Edward scanned my face anxiously waiting for me to continue.

"Edward, I made a very important decision... I don't want to see him again, ever." Edward gasped and stiffened, his eyes grew wide as he stared at me. "It'll be the right thing to do. It will be the right thing for everyone. Even for him. I feel that he's not the same person who I loved before and will never be him again. He's just hurting me by not accept that I love only you. I can't be his friend anymore and don't want that incident to happen again. I don't want him to touch me. I don't want anyone to touch me that way but you… Edward?" I looked at him scared and didn't understand what was happening to him. His expression was unreadable and he just stared at me like someone who just saw the light for the first time. Before I could apprehend what he wanted to do, he was already kissing me like never before, like there was no tomorrow. I felt his cool tongue stroke my bottom lip again softly. I gasped and he gently pushed it into my mouth. His sweet taste made my head spin and I couldn't help moaning loudly in pleasure when his cold tounge swirled around my hot one. The feeling was indescribable. He squeezed me tighter to his body and moaned my name again and again into my mouth as he kissed and caressed me. I was afraid what would happen if this became too much for him, if we reached his limit and we would have to stop. I doubted that I could do it.

When I pulled away to breath (stupid human needs…), I noticed I was straddling in his lap but I couldn't remember how I got there. I blushed furiously. Edward leaned back against the bed frame. I was afraid I had gone too far. I tried to climb off of him, I didn't want to make this too hard for him, but his hands, that were resting on my hips, didn't let me go. He held me against him firmly. I only managed to rub my already wet and hot core to his groin. I could feel hot flames becoming to life inside my body. My breathing became ragged, my heart pounded in my chest. I'd never felt like this before and I think that Edward felt the same way. His eyes weren't calm and light anymore. They were wild and dark. His gaze was so intense, that I couldn't look away from him, not that I wanted. He trailed his hands up along my side, pressing my chest closer to his. I felt like my wild, crazy heart and his still, motionless one joined as one. I closed my eyes, trying to compose myself and grasped his shoulders tightly, searching for support.

"Edward…" I moaned as our hips rubbed against each other accidentally again. My eyes popped open and I looked up at him frightened. I was afraid this was too much for him, but there was something on his beautiful face that I didn't expect to see. His eyes were coal black now and shone brightly. It was like on the first day we'd met. But I knew that this time he wasn't craving for my blood, only for my body. This turned me on instantly, like nothing else before. I'd never felt this strong desire for him. I'd never wanted him so badly before.

"Your eyes are darker with a shade." he whispered huskily. "So beautiful." He licked his lips slowly, making me shiver.

I'd never seen him acting like this before and I never wanted to come this moment to an end. He slid one of his hand down my side through my hips to my butt. He shifted me softly rubbing our hips together again and I could feel his hard manhood pressed against me. I blushed a deep shade of red and he smiled, kissing my cheek. His eyes pierced into mine.

"Ahhh…" I moaned again. My whole body was shaking slightly in his arms.

"Ohh, Bella." Edward moaned, not be able to hold it back this time. Then he pressed his lips to mine softly but eagerly.

He kissed me with so much passion like he'd never done before. I had to pull away to breath after a short time, but his lips never left me. They were hard and cold as marble, yet soft and warm at the same time, leaving a hot, burning trail on my skin as he kissed every inch of my face lovingly, traced down my jaw to my neck. He nibbled it softly and I moaned in pleasure, tilting my head to give him a better access. I couldn't believe this was really happening. He slowly kissed his way back up to my mouth and I grasped his shoulder tighter with one of my hand, my fingers clenched his shirt, creasing the fabric and buried my other hand into his soft, bronze hair. I tugged it roughly. It was a good thing my boyfriend was a vampire after all so I couldn't cause him any pain. He groaned into my mouth. It was wild, animalistic. The sexiest sound I'd ever heard. I pressed myself closer to him, if it was even possible, as Edward rubbed our hips together in a maddeningly slow pace but in a very erotic way. Every time my heated core met his hard member I felt more and more pleasure.

"Ugh… Bella... Bella... Bella..." my name fell from his lips like a prayer. His voice was low and hoarse as he panted. His cool breath brushed against my heated skin, caressing it softly. "I love you so much... Isabella." Edward moaned, slightly trembling as he licked his way up on my neck, lingering on that sweet, sensitive spot just below my ear. A shiver ran down my spine and he tightened his arms around me, surrounding my body completely.

It was hard to think straight. But at this perfect moment I saw everything so clearly. I saw what was the only thing I still had to do. What I wanted to do right now more than anything.

"Edward…" I tried to form a coherent sentence but yet it was hard to even remember how to breath. I managed to rip my fingers away from his hair and rested my hands on his shoulders, trying to push myself away from him weakly.

"Yes, Bella, yes." he growled and picked up the pace, rocking and rubbing me faster and faster against him. He slid his hand up from my butt, through my waist, up my side, resting it on my breast. He squeezed it gently then caressed lovingly. I whimpered into his ear helplessly and could feel him smiling against my neck. He was making extremly hard for me to tell him what I wanted. Everything about him teased my senses, his sweet scent, his delicious taste, his beautiful, perfect body, his amazing, charming personality. I was in the arms of an angel, I felt like I was in Heaven. But I had to stop him. I had to tell him this before I lost myself in him completely.

"Edward, love… ahhh… I have to… oh, Edward… hmmm… I have to tell you… ahh… something… please Ed…ward" I panted.

Edward pulled his face away from my neck and bored his sparkling eyes into mine. I felt like I would burn in his intent, blazing gaze in that moment. My body was shaking violently and I felt him do the same as the desire rippled through our bodies. That familiar electricity buzzed around us, filling my tiny room. He waited for me a little bit impatiently to catch my breath and finally explain him why exactly I'd had to stop this perfect moment. I could feel his member, through his jeans and my own pants, throbbing against my thigh and the painful throbbing between my own legs. I desired him madly but I desired to tell him this more.

"Bella, love." he sighed, trying to calm his own erratic breathing. "Are you sure this is the perfect moment for some talking?" he leaned and trailed his nose along my jaw. "I love talking to you" he murmured. "but not right now, love. Maybe I'm a vampire but you're killing me right now." he said uncertainly. His voice was thick and hoarse, sexy as ever, breaking several times. He panted just like me although he didn't need to breath. It was an incredible feeling that I was the reason to it.

"Yes." I whispered breathlessly.

I snuggled against him, hiding my face in the crock of his neck, nuzzling his cool skin softly. I could feel my face burning. Edward was waiting for me quietly to continue, but he became impatient eventually and couldn't take the silence anymore.

"And won't you tell me what you want, love?" he asked, his voice was soft and velvety, full of love.

"I've already said it." I mumbled against his skin.

He pulled away a little bit from me so he could look into my eyes. His face was confused. It was quite funny. I couldn't help laughing at his expression.

"Bella" he growled, pressing his forehead against mine. "Do you think it's funny? I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, sweetheart, but I'm in serious pain right now…" he huffed, pouting his lips. He was so adorable I had to kiss that pout away. When I pulled away he was grinning like an idiot. I'd never seen him acting like this. He was so free and happy. I just smiled at him innocently.

"My answer to your previous question is yes." I said softly putting my hands on either side of his face. "Yes, Edward."

I waited for him to find out what was I thinking. He stared at me confused, furrowing his eyebrows adorably. I caressed them softly with my thumbs and kissed the small dent between them.

We sat like this for minutes. He was thinking and I just stared at him. Suddenly he gasped and his eyes widened in shock and he closed the little distance between us so fast that his movement was just a blur to me. He was so close to me our noses touched and I could feel his sweet, cool breath caressing my face, burning my hot skin. He dazzled me completely, for a long moment I couldn't think or breath, I forgot my own name.

"Bella" he whispered in awe. His voice was so excited. I'd never heard it like this before. I caressed his face tenderly and smiled at him happily. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" he spoke so fast I could hardly understand him. I had to concentrate very carefully to understand his every word. But I had to laugh at him, he was so sweet. He was like a small child on Christmas morning.

"I don't know. I'm not the mind reader, you know…" I teased him, smiling at him as innocently as I could. "Maybe you should ask again the question that you think I answered and you will know it."

I didn't even finish my sentence when Edward jumped out of my bed, cradling me in his arms. He put me down onto the floor carefully. As soon as my feet touched the cool wooden floor boards, he was kneeling in front of me, staring up at me with light, sparkling eyes. He held my hand in one of his own and there was a small velvety box in his other hand. He was so beautiful, it pained me. How could this perfect creature want to be with me?

"Isabella" he breathed softly. Never my name had sounded so beautifully. I lifted my free hand and put it on my mouth, trying to hold back my joyous sobs. "Before I met you I thought my life was perfect. As perfect as it ever could be. I had loving parents and siblings. I could share with them anything. I had my passion for music and for a few other things. I thought these things were enough for me. That I'd already got too much in this life. I knew there was love in the world, I could see the real, true love in my family enough but I didn't think there was any kind of love for me out there. I thought I could be whole without it too, I didn't need it. But when I first met you I had to admit that I'd been so wrong the whole time. There's love for me, the world's most beautiful woman's love is mine. And I can't and don't want to live without you. When I'm around you everything is so different. Like the first time in my existence I can see the many colors of the world and hear all the beautiful sounds. I can breath and smell all the wonderful aromas, that surrounded us. I finally don't just exist but live. Like I've never done before. I was reborn by you. You're my everything and I am whole with you. Nobody can make me feel that way but you. I can't be without you for even a second. I want to spend my whole life by your side as your love, your mate, your husband. Every single day of our forever. Would you honor me by becoming my wife, my beautiful Bella?"

He opened the small box slowly and my breath hitched. In it there was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It seemed really old, like it was from a different age, but it was simply breathtaking. I exhaled slowly. I couldn't speak. I felt a lump in my throat because of all the happiness I was felt in that moment. I was so touched by his words, by his voice, which were full of emotions and trembled slightly as he spoke, and by his intense gaze. I cried quietly, my tears flowed down on my cheeks. I felt their salty taste on my trembling lips. I nodded softly, unable to breath out even a tiny, weak yes. Edward released my hand and took out the ring from the box with slightly shaking fingers. His intense gaze pierced into my eyes as he took my left hand in his again ever so gently, like it was as delicate as rose petals, and put the ring on my third finger. He stood up slowly and cradled my face ever so softly. He buried his fingers into my messy hair and leaned to kiss my tears away one by one, before brushed his lips against mine. Then all of a sudden he picked me up in his arms and swirled me around, my legs swung in the air freely. I pressed my forehead to his and we laughed together happily.

_A/N: I really hope you like this chapter._

_ If you have any idea what would you like to happen in the story please tell me. I will be glad. :)_


	3. Sweet love

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 3 – Sweet love**

When I felt dizzy enough, we sat back on my bed. Edward rested his back against the headboard again and pulled me into his lap. I straddled on him again, snuggling close to him and resting my head in the crook of his neck. My lips and nose brushed against his skin softly. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, his fingers started to caress my back lovingly, drawing lazy patterns on it, while mine started to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. He tilted his head slightly, pressing his cheek to mine.

"Would you mind to tell me, beautiful, why did you change your mind about the whole marriage thing, after all?" he asked after a few minutes passed in silence. I chuckled quietly and pressed a soft kiss on his neck before I answered.

"I don't know if I can explain it." I sighed, looking up at him. "In the past three days while you were out hunting with your family I've been thinking a lot. About everything. Even about your proposal but I couldn't make any decision about it. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't raised to be that kind of girl who would marry right after high school, at eighteen. Renee has always been against the early marriage. In her perspective you must not marry before 30, at least. She made me promise many times that I'd be clever and wouldn't do the same mistake like her. My parents' marriage isn't exactly the best instance."

Edward stared at me with wide, curious eyes and brushed his lips softly against my skin anywhere he could reach time to time. It was such a peaceful moment.

"If you thought so then why is my ring sparkling on your delicate finger now?" he asked curiously, kissing my fingers then my ring at last.

"Oh, there are a few reasons of it." I smiled. "First of all, I know that our love isn't ordinary. It's not going to end, ever. You will always love me…"

"Forever." he whispered and kissed my nose. I nodded.

"…and I will always love you." he smiled at this. "I know every teenager thinks about their first love like this and usually they're wrong. But we're different." Edward nodded understanding. "Second, we aren't like any other people."

Edward started to laugh so hard, I nearly fell off of his lap. I rolled my eyes and smiled softly.

"You're right." he said, still laughing. His hands held me tighter to him. "We're far from normal. Especially me. Most people's heart usually beats for example and they don't hear voices in their heads... Usually."

I couldn't hold back my own chuckle.

"So we're not ordinary. And there are those things you said to me just a few minutes ago."

He raised his eyebrow. "And what are exactly they? They must be some really wise things if they came out from my mouth." he said with a very smug grin on his perfect face. I slapped his arm playfully, but carefully not to hurt myself. He grimaced, like I could truly hurt him, and rubbed his arm with his hand.

"Auch, that hurt. We're not even married yet and you're already beating me." he said so innocently. His beautiful, wide eyes bored into mine, trying to dazzle me.

"Cheater." I mumbled, sticking my tongue out at him.

He shook his head as a wide, evil grin spread across his face, and with a quick, sudden movement he pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately, leaving me breathless. I melted into his arms completely. That was where I belonged.

"Do you want to hear my explanation or not?" I asked after he let me go so I could breath again.

"I do." he said and grinned like an idiot. I rolled my eyes at his silly joke.

"So your words really touched my heart and I realized you were right. You said there was nothing that could keep away you from me, not even Jacob, Billy or Charlie and that you loved me and wanted me and I was the only one who mattered to you, and the only important thing to you was what I wanted. You're right. I was just too blind and frightened to see these things. It doesn't really matter what other people think. I can't make everybody happy at the same time, although until now I've tried it really hard. That's the truth. You're the most important thing in my life. Your happiness is what I care about the most. You're my first priority and when you're happy I'm happy too. That's what I need. I want to be with you and want to do it in the right way. You're precious soul is the most important thing to me. This is the right way. I can feel it. I love you Edward. I want to spend my whole life with you. I want to be your wife. I want you to change me so we can be together forever. That's all I ask. An eternity by your side as your love. As your wife."

At the end of my little speech I could hardly speak. I was crying again, my tears were bluring my vision and I tried to blink them away to see Edward's angelic face. I could see how my words effected on him. If he were human he would be crying now. He leaned toward me slowly and touched his lips to mine in a soft, loving kiss.

We sat there for a long time just hugging each other tightly. My right hand stroked his bronze hair while the left rested on his muscular chest. I stared at my engagement ring speechless, trying to memorize every little detail of it. How the tiny dimonds sparkled in the soft light of my room, how the thin gold straps framed them softly but firmly, just like Edward's arms cradled me. How it fitted on my finger perfectly, and felt like I'd worn it forever, like it was a part of me. Just like Edward was a part of me. I had never seen such a beautiful ring. It was perfect just like Edward.

"It's a little bit old fashioned." he broke the silence. His voice was low and strange somehow. I looked up at him immediately. His eyes were sad. It pained me and confused me as well. Why was he sad?

"Edward?" I asked, trying to figure out what his problem was.

"If you don't like it and would like something else, a more modern one, we can go and buy a new one together. You can choose whatever you like." he said embarrassed.

"Oh, Edward. No!" I shouted putting my hands on either side of his face. "Edward, you could not have given me a more perfect ring. It's simple, yet so unbelievably gorgeous. When I first saw it, I fell in love with it immediately. I can hardly look away from it. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love it just like you." a breathtaking smile spread across his face, the one I loved so much. His whole face lit up like a child's face on Christmas morning. I forgot how to breath.

"Breath, my Bella" he whispered in my ear and and I took a deep, shaky breath, inhaling his sweet scent. "You really like it?" he asked. I nodded.

"I love it." I breathed and smiled up at him.

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her when he proposed her. Carlisle gave it to me after he changed me with a lot of other family jewels. He collected them for me from our house while I was changing." he murmured quietly. A soft shudder rippled through his body.

I was speechless. I'd fallen in love with the ring when I'd first layed my eyes on it but now that I knew it'd belonged to Elizabeth Masen in the past, in Edward's past, I insisted on it even more. It really couldn't be more perfect.

"Thank you." I whispered finally and felt a single tear escaped from my eyes. Edward wiped away with his cold fingers and pressed his lips to mine ever so gently.

I tried to push them open with gentle force, wanting to feel his sweet tongue again, wanting to taste him. I whimpered impatiently against his mouth. My hands gripped his face more forcefully, my nails dug into his marble skin as I trailed my fingers along his jaw, his cheeks, his temple and buried them into his hair. His lips fell open as he moaned softly. His hands snaked up on my back slowly, his fingers danced along the nape of my neck, rising goosebumps on my skin, then he buried them into my hair, pulling my head closer to his, pushing our lips together more firmly.

We'd never shared a kiss like this before. He'd never let his guards down like this. His fears, that he would hurt me in a careless moment, that the monster in him would come out with full force and get what he'd always craved for, had always tied him, holding him back from letting himself go. But not now.

He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it gently. His cool tongue caressed it sensually and I sighed loudly at the feeling, parting my lips for him. He groaned, then pushed his tongue into my mouth and tangled it with mine. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted. It was cold and hot at the same time and sent an electric jolt through my body. I moaned loudly, my fingers clenched around his hair, tugging it roughly.

"Bella." he gasped, pulling slightly away. His lips trailed down on my jaw to my neck, kissing, sucking and tasting my skin. I tilted my head, giving him a better access, while tried to remember how to breath. His hands trailed down my back, his thumbs stroked my side gently. I felt the coolness of his skin radiating off of him and through the thin material of my shirt. I whimpered again, wishing there would be nothing between our skins, that he would rather be touching my bare skin without anyhing separating us. When he reached my waist, his hands grabbed me more forcefully but still gently and pulled my lower half closer to him, rubbing our hips together again. I threw my head back and moaned loudly as the wild desire rippled through my body. I wanted more, I craved for more. Edward growled. I felt his chest vibrating, his lips moved to my throat, his tongue teased me, while his hands found the hem of my shirt and his fingers snaked under the fabric. I gasped for air and rocked against him slowly as his icy fingers touched my burning skin. My hands still clenched his hair, my fingers raked through his soft curls. My fingertips danced down on his neck then up to his face, following the line of his strong jaw and caressed his cheek, his eyelids, his forehead softly. He kissed his way up on my neck and pressed his lips against mine again. His hands trailed up on my back, pulling my shirt up ever so slowly, his index fingers caressed my spine softly, making me shiver. My heart pounded in my chest wildly and loudly. I felt like my body was on hot, blazing fire.

"Edward." I gasped as his thumbs touched the side of my breasts and caressed the soft skin shakily.

He pulled away slightly and bored his gaze into mine. We both panted, our chests rose and fell with the same intensity. His coal black eyes were hungry but hesitant, asking for my permission. I nodded softly, blushing a little. He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on my flaming cheek, then his trembling hands pulled my shirt off of me ever so slowly. The soft fabric brushed along my back, my stomach, caressed my breasts, my chest. My hair fell back onto my bare back as he threw the small piece of cloth onto the floor and I froze. I sat there in silence, holding my breath as he stared at my bare chest openly. I didn't wear a bra. I felt my nipples harden as the cold air hit my overheated skin, and saw his eyes turn to onyx in a mere second. My heart pounded in my throat, my blood rushed in my veins, I felt it trumping in my ears. He rested his hands on my thighs gently, his lips parted slightly.

We both sat there, motionless. As the minutes passed and he still just stared at me silently, I became more and more anxious. I searched his face, but his expression was unreadable. I bit my lower lip, trying to stiffle my whimper as a horrible feeling started to spread inside my chest, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry if I disappointed you." I whispered sadly and lifted my hands to wrap them around me, to hide myself from him. I felt so emdarrassed.

How could I think even for a second that a perfect creature like him would like me? That my plain body would ever be enough for him?

He moved so fast, that I didn't even notice it. I gasped when I felt his hands on my arm, his cold fingers clenched around my wrists, locking them in a gentle but firm grip, keeping me from hiding.

"Please, don't." he whispered, looking up at me and locking his eyes with mine. I saw nothing but pure love and adoration in his gorgeous eyes. Only for me. His smile was so inhumanly beautiful, it made my heart ache.

"Edward." I breathed and blushed in a deeper shade of red.

"You're absolutely beautiful, my love. Please don't hide yourself from me ever and don't you dare to think you disappoint me with anything. You're so perfect, Bella. I love you so much." he said gently and leaned to kiss me. Just a soft, loving kiss.

"Do you know how many teenage boys would like to be in my place right now?" he asked huskily.

He leaned back and stared at me again. His intense gaze burned my skin. I shivered lightly.

"In how many minds I've had to see images, like this, of my girlfriend?"

He lifted his hands from my thighs and ghosted it up on my body, along my sides, my flat stomach, my breasts, so close to me but never really touching my skin, only teasing me.

"Never underestimate yourself, love. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

I whimpered slightly and leaned forward, pressing my breasts into his palms. We moaned in unison at the sensation. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I pulled his mouth back to mine and kissed him passionately.

"So soft..." he murmured against my lips as he cupped my breasts gently and brushed his thumbs across my hard nipples, earning a throaty moan from me.

In the next moment I was laying on my back in the bed, my head rested on the soft pillow. Edward straddled between my legs, staring down at me hungrily. He leaned to kiss me and trailed his lips down on my neck to my collarbone, pressing sweet, open mouthed kisses on my skin. My hands rested on his waist, my fingers clenched the fabric of his shirt.

"Edward?" I moaned softly.

"Yes, love?" he breathed into my ear huskily. His beautiful, velvety voice was much deeper than usual.

"You're overdressed." I panted.

He looked up at me, his piercing, blazing gaze took my breath away.

"Breath, my Bella." he whispered and captured my lips in another heated kiss.

I closed my eyes, lost in the sensation. His touch, his taste, his smell were so intoxicating.

I trailed my hand up on his side toward his chest and reached for the buttons of his shirt hesitantly with shaky hands. My whole body trembled underneath his stony form. I craved for the sight of him bare and completely exposed to me. I craved for the feeling of his bare chest pressing against mine. I wiggled the small buttons clumsily, trying to unfasten them as quickly as I could, and whimpered frustrated because I wasn't fast enough for my like. I felt Edward smiling into our kiss. He lifted his head slightly, tearing his delicious lips from mine and chuckled softly at me. He found my fumbling really amusing. His beautiful, sparkling eyes watched me intently, only making me more clumsy. It was hard to concentrate when he was looking at me like this.

"Do you need some help, love?" he breathed against my skin, trailing his nose along my chin, my lips, my cheek, nuzzling my skin softly. He still sounded amused.

"Yeah." I moaned. "Can you help me? Please?" I whispered into his ear as sensually as I could, wrapping my legs around his waist and pressing my hips tightly to his, rubbing them together.

"Bella." my name fell from his gorgeous, full lips as the most erotic growl erupted from his chest. All the playfullness and amusement disappeared from his voice.

He pressed his lips against my neck and sucked on my artery. My vein throbbed, my blood rushed under his cool tongue as he licked along my neck and up to my lips. He pressed a gentle kiss on my mouth before pulled away and sat up slowly. He took my hands in his gently and pulled them up to his mouth. He kissed my palms lovingly before guided them back to his chest. I stared at him intently, following his every movement curiously. His eyes were on my face, looking down at me with such love. Then we started to unbutton his shirt together slowly. He controled our movements, guiding my fingers from one button to another, moving lower and lower on his body. My lips parted slightly as they slid through the buttonholes with ease, exposing more and more from his bare chest and stomach. When we unfastened the last one, he released my hands and let his fall to his side. I stared up at him frozen for a second, my hands rested on his belt. Then I trailed my fingers under his shirt, opening it further, then along his muscular abs, through his belly button and up on his side. His skin was ice cold and hard. He was beautiful. I watched in awe as his muscles twitched under my touch and moaned softly at the sight.

"Right now I'd do anything just to hear your thoughts, only this once." he murmured. He lifted his hands and caressed my lower arms softly.

My eyes flickered back to his. The fire I saw in them only fueled my own blazing fire in the pit of my stomach.

"Come here." I breathed and he hovered above me.

His lips found mine instantly. His kiss was hungry but gentle, he rubbed his lips against mine lovingly as I ran my hands up on his chest to his shoulder and pushed his shirt off of him, throwing it down onto the floor beside my own. My fingers danced up and down on his back, my nails scratched his marble skin softly. He groaned against my mouth and pressed himself closer to me. He rested most of his weight on his elbows and knees, not wanting to crash me. His fingers buried into my hair and caressed my face softly. I moaned in pleasure as our bare chest pressed together tightly. They rose and fell at the same pace as we were one. Wild desire swept through my body. The feeling was so overpowering. I moaned loudly into his mouth and he lifted up his head, only to bore his percing gaze into mine again. I saw the same strong desire in them that I felt too. We both panted hard.

"I want you. I need you." I whimpered.

He dropped his head into the crock of my neck. His lips trailed down on my collarbone, kissing and sucking my tender flesh there. We both hummed in pleasure softly. I felt like I was in heaven. He murmured my name again and again like a prayer.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Bella… my Bella... my angel." he breathed. "I wish you knew how much I love you, how much you mean to me."

He kissed his way down on my chest slowly. I felt like his lips was touching every inch of my skin.

"Edward." I gasped when he kissed my left nipple. My heart punded under his lips wildly and my back arched from the bed, as his teeth grazed ever so carefully the hard peak and his pale, icy tongue darted out from his mouth to lick it. I trailed one of my hands down on his back and grabbed his ass through the thick fabric of his jeans, as the other gripped a fistful of his bronze hair and tried to press his face closer to me. My thighs squeezed him harder, my hips bucked against him without my permission. He growled wildly in response and moved to repeat his actions with my other breast.

I felt like I was going to explode in any second. The throbbing between my legs slowly became unbearable as I felt Edward's erection pressing against my flaming center.

I trailed my hands toward his belt, caressing his muscular back and his perfect stomach on my way. He pushed his hips further from me slightly, to allow me a better access. His lips still played with my nipples and I moaned loudly as waves of pleasure rippled through my body, straight into my core. I unbuckled his belt with shaking hands, pulled it out of his jeans then dropped it to the floor. The buckle clashed into the wooden floor with a loud thud. Then I reached for the button of his jeans, praying silently that he wouldn't change his mind now, because I didn't know where this all had come from, where all his carefully settled boundaries had disappeared, but I knew one thing surely, I didn't want it to end. After I managed to unfasten his button, reached for his zipper, but then I felt his cold hands next to mine and froze.

I felt really disappointed and felt as angry tears gather in my eyes. I willed them back immediately. I tried to accept that it was too much for him and we had to stop here. I didn't want to push him and test his selfcontrol and made it hard for him. The events of the past hour was beyond all my dreams. But I couldn't help craving for more.

But his icy fingers didn't stop me. They slid under the waistband of my old sweatpants and started to push them down slowly, hesitantly. I felt his fingers tremble against my skin as I lifted my hips from the bed to help him. My own fingers reached for zipper again and pushed it down carefully, accidentally grazing his hard erection.

"Bella." he gasped and moaned breathlessly. His fingers grabbed my pants more firmly and I heard a crack as the weak fabric surrendered under his grip.

I sneaked my own terribly shaking fingers under the waistband of his jeans and pushed it down on his perfect ass, his thighs and when I couldn't reach them with my hands anymore I pushed them further down with my feet. My toes grazed along his legs until I reached his ankles. He sat up slowly and trailed his hands down on my bare thighs, rising goosebumps on my skin. His fingers sneaked under my knees and caressed down on my calves, pulling further and further down my pants. Then in a blink he took off the unnecessary piece of clothes, first mine then his too, and dropped them to the floor too.

Then he gazed down at me, his burning, onyx eyes raked through my body. I felt the blush rising on my cheeks, my skin tingled.

"So breathtakingly beautiful." he whispered in awe and leaned to me, resting his left elbow on my pillow, beside my head, supporting himself on it. His fingers buried into my hair. He rested his other hand on my cheek, caressing my burning skin softly. His fingers danced along my cheekbone and down my jaw. They caressed my neck and my collarbone and trailed down on my chest, drawing lazy patterns on my skin, then rested just above my pounding heart.

He lifted his head and looked up at me. I tried to remember how to breath.

"I love you." he whispered.

"As I love you." I breathed, mesmerized by his eyes.

I put my hands on his stomach, his strong muscles tensed under my touch then relaxed. His breath hitched as my fingertips trailed down on his abs, caressing the soft hair that led into his underwear. His eyes widened and filled with slight panic.

In that moment he wasn't a century old vampire, who could see into everybody's mind and knew the answers for everything. He was just a seventeen years old teenage boy, who was just as unexperienced on this field as me. Yeah, he'd been through medical school twice and probably seen more images and thoughts about this in peoples mind, than anybody could ever imagine. He knew everything about physical love, in theory, but he had never experienced it himself. He'd never felt the strong desire ripple through his body and the wild need squeeze his chest, sneaking slowly lower and lower.

I smiled at him and kissed every inch of his inhumanly beautiful face. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against mine.

"Bella... Bella... Bella." he breathed against my lips, his voice broke as my fingers slid under his boxer briefs and caressed his pubic bone, carefully avoiding to touch his erection, I just wasn't ready for that yet, then traced to his perfectly round ass, cupping his bare cheeks, pulling him closer to me.

He moaned loudly and pressed his forehead against mine gently, his gaze pierced into mine. His lips were only an inch away from mine. They parted slightly as he panted, his cool, sweet breath brushed against my face. I could taste it on my lips and on the tip of my tongue. He moved his hand from my chest and brushed it along my breast, cupping and squeezing it gently but firmly. It was my turn to moan this time, as he kneaded my soft flesh. My small breast fitted so perfectly into his palm.

"Oh, Edward." I moaned loudly, gasping for air as he pinched my hard nipple. He smirked.

My hands clenched his ass more firmly, my hips bucked up against him. Edward's smirk faded immediately and the most sexiest growl escaped from his mouth as my throbbing, hot core rubbed against his already hard erection. It was like liquid fire had met cold steel. I felt the wetness pooling into my panties, soaking the thin, tiny fabric. Edward inhaled sharply and I saw something flashing in his dark eyes, but before I could recognize what it was he captured my lips in a wild, heated kiss.

He trailed his hand lower on my body, along my side, ghosted through my hips and gripped my thigh. He lifted up my leg slowly and wrapped it around his waist, rocking against me gently, rubbing himself against me slowly, sensually. My body froze, my breath hitched in my throat.

"Breath, my Bella." he whispered, pulling away slightly. His voice was low and hoarse and he stopped moving momentarily, but didn't pull away. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, love. You're so beautiful. A godess. Every inch of your gorgeous body is calling to me." I moaned softly, staring up at him with wide eyes. His eyes were clouded as he continued. "You're so soft and warm. And your scent... your scent simply drives me crazy. Your blood sings to me a thousand times stronger than before, mixing with your sweet arosual." he took a deep breath again, staring down at me lustfully. "I can smell how much you want me."

His icy fingers snaked around my ankle and traced up on my leg ever so slowly. His eyes stayed locked with mine, drinking in even my tiniest reaction hungrily. Our breathing were ragged. He caressed my calf softly and grazed his fingers along the back of my knee. I moaned again and again, brushing my trembling lips against his every now and then. My hands kneaded his ass harder, my nails dug into his stony flesh, pushing lower his boxer in the process. He traced down on the back of my thigh toward my butt, his fingertips brushed along my inner thigh and slid under my edge of my panties.

"Edward." I gasped, my heart pounded against my chest wildly.

"Do you want me, Bella?" he whispered seductively.

"Yes. Yes, I want you. I want you so much." I panted and tried to rub myself against him, but he lifted his hips slightly, while his chest and hands pinned me onto the bed firmly, so I couldn't reach him. I couldn't help whimper quietly.

Then I heard something tearing apart. It was a quiet, weak sound in the back of my lust clouded mind. His hand grabbed mine gently, pulling it away from his butt, then guided it between our bodies, pausing at his abs.

"Bella." he breathed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "Oh, Bella. I wonder on the face of earth for a very long time now. Always alone. I've known thousands of women, but I was never interested in any of them. Not when I was human, not since I became a vampire. I've never wanted anybody the way a man wants a woman. I've never lusted for anybody before. Ever. But you, beautiful girl, has turned my whole world upside down. I'm yours. Completely yours. My body, my soul has waited a century... for you."

I felt my chest tightening and tears gathering in my eyes. My whole body trembled under his stony form.

"Touch me, Bella. Touch me, my love." he breathed, pressing a soft kiss onto my lips and guided my hand lower on his body so slowly.

My fingers trailed down his abs, through his belly button. His stomach muscles twitched slightly under my touch again, just like before. I felt his soft pubic hair tickle my fingertips as we went lower and lower. The back of my mind slightly registered that his boxer briefs were gone, as well as my own panties. Edward must have ripped them off of our bodies. He bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brows in concentration, his eyes bored into mine so deeply. A soft moan escaped from his mouth as my shaking fingers brushed against the base of his erection, then grazed along his whole shaft. He was so hard and cold, his skin was so smooth and soft, softer then anywhere else on his perfectly sculpted body. We moaned in unison again and again. Our breathing became more and more ragged. I felt my head spinning.

"Can you feel how much I want you? Can you feel what you do to me?" he asked and clenched his hand around mine gently, closing my fingers around his erection.

"Yeah. Oh, God. Yes." I closed my eyes and murmured breathlessly.

He pressed his lips to mine and growled into my mouth.

"Noone's made me ever feel this way." he panted.

I grabbed his back tightly as he guided our hands gently up and down on his cock. His lips trailed down on my neck and I tilted my head to give him a better access. I tightened my hand around him and he began to rock against me slowly. I felt him harden even more. He untangled his free hand from my hair, caressing my face softly, then grabbed the pillow beside my head tightly.

"Edward... Edward..." I moaned his name again and again. I felt the throbbing grow between my legs, my thighs became wet.

"God, Bella. You feel so good. Your hand is so unbelievably hot." he growled and kissed down on my chest.

I lifted my hand from his back and buried it into his soft hair as his lips wrapped around one of my hard nipple. His cool breath brushed against my overheated skin. His hand released mine, then I felt his cold fingers moving between my legs, touching my most private area, where noone else had touched me before. I gasped and moaned loudly. My back arched from the bed slightly, pressing myself closer to him.

"Edward..." I panted.

"Bella..." my name fell from his lips like a prayer. "God, you're so soft and wet, beautiful girl."

He teased my tender flesh with his talented fingers, his thumb brushed against my clit, circled around it at the same rhythm as my hand was moving on him, his forefinger stroked my entrance gently, then slid into me easily.

"For you. Only for you." I moaned, rocking against him gently.

My whole body trembled beneath him as waves of pleasure rippled through me, and I felt him do the same. My stomach began to tighten slowly. I craved for release, to ease the burning tension. I felt his cock throbbing in my hand.

"Please, Edward... Please..." I moaned, burying my face into my pillow, my lips brushed against his clenched fists beside me.

He released my nipple and pressed a small peck on it before kissed his way up on my chest and neck again. His teeth grazed along my artery. I moaned his name again and again and he growled. Then he pulled his hand away from me. I whimpered at the loss and bucked my hips against him, craving for more, always for more. He wrapped his hand on mine again and pulled it away from his member with gentle force. He pressed my palm against his cheek.

"Open your eyes, Bella. Look at me." he whispered.

I turned my head slightly and looked up at him. The intensity of his gaze took my breath away. He pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I didn't want that our first... I didn't want it... that way." he stammered. If he could blush he would have been tomato red.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered and smiled up at him flushing. "Please, make love to me. Make me yours."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"I'm sure of you." I caressed his cheek softly.

He smiled and nodded. I felt the tip of his cock brushing against my clit as he pressed himself closer to me. We both moaned in unison.

"Bella." he stared at me pleadingly. "Your the most important thing to me. I love you more than my own life. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. Please, promise me that you will tell me if I hurt you even the tiniest bit. Promise me you'll stop me."

"I promise, Edward." I breathed and brushed my fingers along his forehead, trying to smooth out his furrows on it and ease his tension. "I trust you. Don't be afraid. We belong together."

He nodded slowly.

"I love you, Isabella." he whispered and leaned to kiss me. It was the most tender kiss we'd ever shared.

His hand traced down on my arm and my side, then rested on my hips. His thumb drew soothing patterns on my skin. He leaned closer to me, our whole bodies pressed together tightly. His thighs pushed my legs further apart, spreading me wider to him. Then he entered me. He moved so slowly and carefully, so gently. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and tangled it with mine. Our tongues danced together as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside me.

When he reached my barrier, he stopped, pulling away from me a little. His body shook above mine with the effort to remain still. He stared down at me, his scroching gaze bored into mine, his blazing, onyx eyes chained me to him.

"This will hurt, love." he said.

I nodded.

"I love you." I breathed and caressed his cheek. He turned his head slightly and kissed my wrist, his eyes never left mine.

He moved his hips against mine again and with one swift movement he pushed himself inside me completely, then became perfectly still. I felt a sharp pain and shut my eyes tightly. My muscles tensed, my fingers dug into his back, my nails scratched his skin. My other hand grabbed his hair, my fingers clenched around it, tugging it roughly. A small cry escaped from my throat and a few tears rolled down my face. Edward kissed them away lovingly. His lips caressed my skin soothingly.

"Shh, please don't cry, sweetheart. Please forgive me, love. I love you so much." he whispered and I nuzzled my face against his. My lips pressed against his chin, his eyelashes tickled my cheek softly as I whimpered quietly. "I've loved you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you. You were so beautiful. The most magical girl I've ever met. I don't know why I fought against it for so long. I love you, Bella. I love you. You're my life."

Edward kept talking to me, distracting me from the pain until it faded away. Then I pushed my hips up against him. We both moaned in pleasure.

"Move with me, Edward. Move in me. It's okay now. I promise." I whispered breathlessly.

He pulled out almost completely then pushed back inside me. He moved in a gentle, slow pace. The pain didn't vanished completely but there was something else beside it, a new feeling, a wonderful, incredible feeling, overpowering everything else. Pleasure, I'd never felt before, rippled through my body, waves after waves. Edward thrusted in and out slowly, his eyes never left mine, searching my face for any sign of discomfort or pain. But there was no pain anymore and the way he filled me, the way he moved inside me, stroking me gently, was an indescribable feeling. I felt like my soul had been in prison till that moment and now finally got free. I felt like I was flying, like we were flying together. He pressed his mouth to mine and kissed me. Our lips and tongues caressed each other, danced together. We were sighing, moaning and panting. We matched perfectly like two puzzle pieces. I'd never felt so complete before.

"Edward... Oh, God... Please harder, faster." I moaned into his ear as he buried his head into my neck and placed wet, openmouthed kisses onto my hot skin.

He obeyed silently and picked up his pace. His movements became more forceful.

"Oh, Bella. So perfect... I didn't know... I didn't..." he growled against my skin. "My beautiful Bella. You're mine... Only mine..."

"Yours... only yours, Edward."

I arched my back as a wave of pleasure shot up my spine, pressing myself closer to him. His hand gripped the pillow tighter, his fingers tore the weak fabric, but I couldn't care less. His other hand slid lower from my hips and grabbed my butt firmly. He lifted me from the bed, pressing our hips unbelievably close. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, my heels dug into the back of his thighs. My sex was on fire, throbbed around him painfully. My whole body screamed for release.

He thrusted into me deeper, harder, growling loudly. I cried out his name as he hit a new spot inside me and buried my face into his shoulder. I saw stars in front of my closed eyes and felt my whole body tingling in pleasure. I was so close.

"Edward... Edward, I'm going to... oh God... I'm going to..." I moaned, pushing my hips up to meet his.

I felt him lifting his head from my neck as he rocked faster and faster against me.

"Open your your beautiful eyes... Let me see them, love... Let me see you..." He moaned with every breath.

He released my pillow and sneaked his arm under my body, his other hand still rested on my butt. He lifted me up from the bed slightly and I clung to his stony form tightly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, locking my gaze with his at the exact moment as the blazing pleasure exploded inside me. My lips fell apart as I screamed for him. My toes curled up as my walls clamped around him so hard.

"Yes, Bella... oh God, yes..." he groaned as I felt him twiching inside me.

He thrusted into me one... two... three more times then stilled. His back arched, his arms tightened around me and a last, feral growl left his flawless lips as I felt something cold pulsing into me, sending another wave of pleasure through my body as I climaxed for the second time that night.

We stayed like this for a while, until the last waves of our euphoria died down, just staring at each other. Then he laid me back down onto the bed slowly and leaned to press a soft kiss on my lips. Our chests still rose and fell rapidly as we both panted. He collapsed onto the bed pulling me with him. I clung to him tightly, unable to let him go, even the tiniest bit, one of my legs wrapped around his torso, while his arms cradled me lovingly, holding me close to him. My head rested on his bare chest, just above his silent heart.

"I love you so much, my Bella." he murmured, brushing his cold lips against my forehead tenderly.

"Hmmm..." I hummed in pleasure, still unable to form a coherent sentence.

He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead again, burying his nose into my damp hair. His fingers caressed my arm and back softly, sending shivers down my spine.

After a few minutes of silence I lifted my head and looked up at him. His eyes were light topaz color again, his face were so calm and peaceful like I'd never seen before, a small smile played on his lips. He was so inhumanly beautiful. I rested my chin on his chest and stared at him. My fingers drew lazy patterns on his chest and circled around his nipple. He caressed my face gently, smoothing my hair out of my eyes.

"Edward?" I breathed and felt a thrill go through me as I said his name. It brought up old memories of us, when he hadn't talked to me for a month then suddenly asked me to go with him to Seattle. I smiled at how angry had I been at him then, how he had wanted to stay away from me but hadn't been able to. How silly we'd been then.

"Care to explain that smile, love?" he asked, smiling and caressing my lips with his thumb. I kissed it softly.

"Nope." I shook my head and smiled at him more widely.

"Hmmm... no fair." he pouted.

I laughed and leaned to kiss him.

"What did you want to ask?" he asked, playing with a lock of my hair.

"Why did you..." I started but suddenly didn't know how to say it.

He smiled softly and pulled my hand to his lips. He kissed my knuckles softly and finally my engagement ring. His eyes lingered on the delicate jewel on my third finger for a few seconds before flickered back to mine.

"Why did I threw all of my boundaries, that I'd set up so carefully from the beginning, out of the window and made love with the most gorgeous woman who's ever walked on the face of earth?" he asked, grinning my favourite crooked grin.

My heart, that just managed to find its normal rhythm again, started to race again.

"Mhm." I mumbled lamely. He dazzled me completely.

"Bella." he sighed, a small smile played on his lips. Half of him was serious, while the other was clearly amused by his effect on me. "From the first moment I smelled your sweet blood I craved for it. I craved for it more than anything else before. And I thought that I would never want anything else more than a taste from it. But I was so wrong. Because there is something I want more. So much more. As I got to know you and got close to you, as I fell in love with you without even knowing, then realized it, something else became just as important to me. Your body, your soul, _you_. Soon I wanted your body and your soul to be mine just as badly as wanted your blood. I fought with myself so hard. You were so tempting in so many ways to me. But after our separation" he shivered lightly at the memory. "the need for your blood disappeared, because I knew how it felt to lose you, to think that you were... dead."

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. I put my hand on his cheek and caressed it softly. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"I've always wanted you, love." he said softly. "Every time you became aroused I could smell it and it drove me crazy. Because it's just as delicious as your blood. Sweet and floral and you. It was so hard to resist you. And the thought that you were aroused because of me, because you wanted me that much, made everything even harder."

I blushed in a deep shade of red and he flashed me a brilliant smile, his arms tightened around me, pulling me closer.

"I'm not a fool, silly girl. Maybe I'm a vampire but also a man. I desired for you just as much as you for me. You have no idea how much..." his eyes darkened again as he stared at me. "But I was afraid I would hurt you. And I couldn't live with myself if I did that. You're so, so beautiful, but so delicate and fragile, my love."

He caressed my cheek and kissed me tenderly. His lips moved gently against mine, his fingers buried into my hair, pulling my head closer.

"So what changed?" I asked breathlessly after he pulled away, so I could breath.

"Everything you said to me today touched my dead heart just like mine touched you. You chose me. You accepted my proposal. You want to be my wife, you want to give yourself to me for an eternity. You have no idea what this means to me. You're the most important thing to me Bella and I wouldn't do anything that hurt you. In that moment I felt that I could control myself and I wanted to give you everything you want. Because you just made my biggest dream come true. I love you, my sweet, little Bella."

I didn't even noticed that I was crying until he reached to wipe away my tears gently then kissed me softly. I laid my head back down onto his chest, hugging him close to me. I wanted to be with him like this forever, but the stress of the last three days overcame me slowly. I felt really tired and I couldn't hide my yawn. I felt my eyes closing slowly and I tried to fight against it. It was very late now. Fortunately Charlie was out fishing and wouldn't come home until morning. Edward chuckled softly and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep, my love. I promise I won't leave your side even for a second. I'll be right here when you'll open your gorgeous eyes again in the morning. Good night and dream sweet dreams, beautiful girl."

He reached for my blanket and wrapped it around us tightly. I snuggled closer to him, getting more comfortable and he hugged me tightly. One of his hands caressed my back while the other trailed up and down on my thigh soothingly. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure softly.

"I love you." I murmured half asleep and pressed a soft kiss onto his chest. I felt him bury his face into my hair and breath in my scent deeply.

"As I love you, my Bella." he whispered and touched his cool lips to my forehead and started to hum my lullaby. Then I fell asleep.


	4. Dreams and memories

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 4 – Dreams and memories**

I stood motionless. There was dark around me so I could hardly see where I was. But I knew I was somewhere outside because I could feel the wind blowing lightly against my cheeks and the rain drizzled softly.

I looked up to the sky, I couldn't see the stars or the moon because they were hiding behind the clouds. I was nervous but I didn't know why. The only thing I knew that I was waiting for something. Something bad. There was silence, and not a calm one but an unnaturaly, dead silence. I shivered.

I turned around slowly, and looked around me. My eyes was searching the dark nervously and widened when I saw something very close to me. I thought I was alone, but I was wrong. There was someone else here. I took a step closer hesitantly and tripped my own feet, fell to the ground and bruised one of my knees. It started bleeding a little. I could smell it. It made me dizzy. Then the little creature stirred. I raised my head instantly and looked at it again. It was exactly in front of me, so close that I could see its face and touched it. My mouth fell open. It was a baby. The most beautiful baby girl I'd ever seen. She was laying on the wet grass and I reached for her to take her in my arms.

She was very young, maybe a year old but she was so inhumanly beautiful. She smiled at me. I gasped. Her smile was absolutely breathtaking. I'd never seen her before but she was so familiar to me for some reason. I didn't know why. I stared at her mesmerized and she gazed back at me with curious eyes. I gasped again. I knew those eyes. I saw them on every single day. I looked into her eyes and felt like I was looking at a mirror. Those were my eyes, Charlie's eyes. How could it be possible? She smiled again that oh so familiar smile and I knew that moment who she was. I looked at her perfect nose, her pink lips, her rosy cheeks and her soft, bronze hair. I knew them for almost two years now. They were Edward's delicate features. This wonderful baby girl in my arms was ours. Edward's and my baby.

I was speechless. She was so perfect. She was real. I leaned to her and kissed her soft forehead. She smelled wonderful just like Edward and she was so warm. She giggled. Her baby voice was like bells.

Then the clouds moved away from the moon and it shone down at us. I looked around again and saw that we were on the meadow. On Edward's and my meadow. It was beautiful in the moonlight.

Suddenly there were movements in the forest. I stood up and started to shanking with fear. Dark figures stepped out of the trees slowly one by one and stopped in the edge of the meadow in front of me and stared at us. Each of them was wearing dark cloaks. I squeezed the little girl tighter to my chest. She started to cry and clenched to my shirt. Her tiny fingers was gripping it tightly. I knew who they were and what they wanted, there was no doubt. The Volturi was here and wanted my baby.

There was a blur of movement and at the next moment Edward was standing before me with his back to me, facing to them. I reached for him and pressed myself and our baby to his back and sneaked my free arm around his waist reasting my hand on his stomach. He put his hand on mine. I could see their faces. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Jane and some other I didn't know. They were all here. For us. And they were just like when I saw them in Italy. They didn't change anything.

The next moment they were attacking and I screamed…

I woke up to my own screaming. There was still dark outside. It might be really early. I was shaking with hysteric sob. I felt a cold hand on my arm and jumped. Strong, cold arms hugged me tightly from behind me and a velvety voice whispered in my ear.

"Shhh, love, shhh. It's me. I'm here. I'm here, sweetheart. Calm down, honey! You're safe, I'm here with you. I love you. Don't cry, please! It's okay, everything's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're here in my arms, love. Shhh!" I turned around in his arms and snuggled closer to him, wrapped my arms and legs around him and buried my face in the crock of his neck inhaling his sweet scent deeply. He caressed my hair and back softly and whispering sweet nothings to me to help me calm down. It was hard to believe that that was just a nightmare. It was so real. I couldn't speak just listened to Edward's soft, velvety voice. It took almost an hour while I managed to calm down finally.

"Is it better now, honey?" Edward murmerd against my forhead. I nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, his voice was full of worry.

"No." I said. "Edward? Can you talk to me more? I want to hear your voice. Please?" I felt him smiling against me.

"What would you like to hear, love?" he asked.

"I don't know." I murmured and kissed his shoulder. "Maybe about your time and your family? Would you tell me about them, please? Of course if you don't want to…"

"No! I'd love to tell about them to you. I love you." He said softly and kissed me gently. "It's hard to me. I didn't remember much about my real parents. Human memories fade away slowly one by one. I know my mother was beautiful just like you, my love." He kissed my nose "She'd got emerald eyes which were always sparkled and long bronze hair. I got them from her. Carlisle said I was just like my mother and not just in the outside but inside as well. She loved me very much and wanted me to be happy, to find a woman and fall in love, to have a good life." his voice was sad, his eyes was looking in the distance seeing something that belonged to the past. I dugged my fingers to his soft hair and massaged his scalp. He closed his eyes and leaned to my touch.

"Did you love her?" I asked.

"Yeah. Very much." he answered. "She was hard not to love. Everyone who knew her loved her. And she was a wonderful mother. Although sometimes she was so stubborn. Doesn't it remind your someone?" he asked playfully. I bit his shoulder softly and he moaned quietly. He slid one of his hands to my naked butt and started stroking it gently. It was my turn to moan.

"I have no idea who are you talking about." I answered innocently.

"Of course not" he mumbled. "She wanted me to learn how to play the piano. I had to go to piano lessons and practiced hours at home every day. I hated it." I couldn't help laughing at him. It sounded so absurd. I couldn't imagine an Edward who didn't love playing the piano. His love for the music was part of who he was now. I could not believe there was a time when that part was missing, I tried to imagine it but it was impossible for me.

"Really? You hated it?" I asked, my voice was full of disbelief.

"Yeah. It's quite funny now, isn't it? But yeah, that's the truth." he chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I liked listening to the piano when someone else was playing on it, for example my mother. She was excellent at it. But I wasn't good. I was impatient. I didn't have a beautiful girl next to me on the piano bench to charm her with my music. If I'd had I wouldn't have hated it so much and learned harder, I'm sure." I looked up at him and he had a very smug smile on his perfect face. I moved my hips carefully for once stroking his cock with my already wet folds and that silly grin disappeared immediatly from his face. He gulped and closed his eyes squeezing me tighter to him. We moaned in unison.

"You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met." He whispered in my ear huskily. I looked at him innocently and he kissed me.

"And your father? Tell me something about him, please!"

"Well… he was a lawyer. He was very good at it. He loved his job and his family even more. I can't remember well but I think he told me on his death bed that he was very proud of me. I'm not sure it is a real memory or not but I love to think it's real. I don't really remember him much, I have less memories of him than my mother but I do know that he was my ideal. I wanted to be a man like him." He was lost in his memories. I stared at him and felt I fell in love with him again. He was so amazing.

"And did you?" I whispered and he looked at in my eyes.

"Yeah. I guess I did. Even if I can't remember him much he'll always be a part of me. I think he and my mother did a great job with me."

"I think so" I caressed his face. "As well as Carlisle and Esme. I'll be grateful forever to all of your parents, real and adopted as well for you. You are an amazing man, Edward and I love you very much" he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply.

"I love you too, my Bella." he whispered.

"Edward? Did you live in Chicago then, didn't you?" I asked. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Yeah, but you already knew it." he said confused.

"Can we go there for a few days someday? To visit your old house and maybe your parents too if you want. I would like to see where you lived when you were child, when you were human." he stiffened in my arms and didn't say anything, even stopped breathing. I started to panic, maybe this wasn't a very good idea as I thought it was.

"Forget it, Edward. It wasn't a good idea. I understand this is very hard for you. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me" I tried to pull away from him and stand up to go out of the room but his strong arms didn't let me go. Instead he looked into my eyes deeply. His face was very calm and a small smile was playing on his lips. Now I was confused.

"No, love! Did you mean it? Do you really want to go there? Are you sure?" his voice was full of hope. Maybe he wanted this too.

"Yes, I'd love to. But only if you want it too." I said and kissed his forehead softly.

"Then we will. You see after my 'death' our house was sold because we didn't have any relatives to inherit it. And a few decades ago I bought it back. It's fully renovated now. I tried to recover my old home so I furnished it exactly like it was then, maybe with just a few difference. I only saw it once but I think it's very nice. And I have someone who cleans it regularly. So when we'll be Chicago we can stay there if you want." I was speechless. I would see the place where my Edward had grown up. Where he had played and ran around when he was a little boy. I was so excited and happy that he wanted to share it with me. I couldn't wait to see it.

"Of course I want" I whispered finally. "Edward, do think if your parents lived now they would like me? Would they think that I'm the good woman for their precious son?"

"No" he said and I could feel my eyes tearing up. "They'd love you and they'd think you're the perfect woman for me. Because you are. I love you with all my heart" he peppered my face with soft kisses while I smiled at him. Then my stomach growled. I blushed and hid my face in the crock of his neck embarrased. He just laughed. Stupid human needs.

"Breakfast time for the human" he said and stood up slowly with me in his arms. My arms was wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist, our chest pressed together tightly. He took me to the bathroom and gently put me down to the ground.

"Take a shower, sweetheart and I'll make you breakfast. Charlie will be home soon. I think he wouldn't be happy if he saw us like this. Maybe he would get a heartattack." He smiled at me angelicly, kissed the top of my head and left me alone to have my human moment.


	5. Thoughts

_A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter 5 - Thoughts**

I stepped into the shower and opened the hot water. It felt amazing against my skin. I felt a little sore from last night's activities. The fresh strawberry scent of my shampoo relaxed my tight muscles. I closed my eyes and tried to recall every little detail of our love making. How he'd felt against me, how we'd fitted together, how he moved inside me and how we'd moved together, and the moment the world had exploded around us. It was so beautiful and perfect. I'd always known that we could do this. That Edward could never hurt me, even if he was a vampire with inhuman strength. He loved me too much to do it. And he'd proved that perfectly last night. My Edward. My love. My soul. My husband.

_My husband..._

This word didn't bother me anymore like it'd done even a few days ago. I'd decided and I knew I'd made the right choice. I could not live without him. I would not live without him. He was my other half, he was my soulmate. He was the only one who could make me feel whole.

Now we had to tell our families and friends that we were engaged. I knew that Edward's vampire family would be extremely happy for us, even Rosalie. They'd had to see Edward alone for such a long time, as a pale shadow of his true self. They'd always worried about him. Especially Esme and Carlisle. I knew that it'd hurt Carlisle deeply that Edward hadn't been able to accept what he'd had to become to survive his illness, and he'd had to watch him suffer for decades. I was sure there'd been times when he'd almost regretted that he'd forced him into this life, even though he loved him deeply, as his own flesh and blood. He and Esme had never wanted more for him just to find his peace and happiness. But they didn't have to worry anymore, because Edward had finally found his place in the world, and I would do anything to make him happy for the rest of eternity. He would never have to be alone again.

They always said how much different he'd been in the past. But I couldn't imagine what Edward had been before me. They'd told me a lot of stories about him, but it was hard to believe them. He was just so different now, like he would be another person.

So there would be no problem with his family. I was even excited to tell them, because they knew exactly how much this wedding meant to Edward. I could imagine everyone's reaction. Esme, who had been always like second mother to him, would be ecstatic. I could imagine her sobbing tearlessly in joy. She'd be extremely happy for her children. It was one of the many things I loved in Esme so much that she loved me like I was her own child too. She was my second mother too and would be my mother for eternity.

Carlisle would be very happy for us too. He'd never been just Edward's creator but his father as well. He'd been there with him from the first minute he'd opened his gorgeous eyes to his new life, helping him and loving him, even had welcomed him back with open arms when he'd returned to him after his rebellious years. He hadn't judged him or punished him, only had been happy that he was with them again.

Emmett..., well he would be Emmett and tease us to death. He could not know ever that we'd made love last night. It would be horrible, we'd even have to move to another planet to escape from his teasing.

Rosalie would be happy too. At least I hoped so. After my cliff diving and our trip to Italy, she was nicer to me, but kept her distance. I was hoping maybe some day we could be friends. It was all depends on her. I'd never really had a problem with her and I could understand her feelings for me.

Jasper would be ecstatic because he loved Edward too like a brother and of course because of everybody's emotions. Poor Jasper.

And Alice would be Alice. She would be bouncing up and down with excitement and I wouldn't be suprised if she had already planned our whole wedding. But I'd let her have her fun. His favourite brother and her best friend was getting married after all.

When the water ran cold I hopped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a huge, fluffy towel, and another one around my wet hair, realizing that I'd forgot about fresh clothes. After I brushed my teeth, I went back to my room to find some and get dressed.

I stepped into my room, humming softly to myself. I pulled the towel off of my head, letting my hair falling around my face and onto my back gently.

"Hmm... beautiful." I heard Edward growl quietly.

I looked up at him, he was laying on my bed, his hands were behind his head, his legs were crossed. He was perfect. My own personal Greek God. He stared at me with his beautiful, coal black eyes, his lips parted slightly and his pale tongue darted out and licked along his bottom lip sensually. My breathing quickened and I moaned softly at the sight of him. His lips pulled up into a sexy smile and I blushed. In a flash he was in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist, hugging me close. His lips was caressing my neck softly.

"Did you know, love, that when you blush not only your cheeks flush but your neck and your whole chest too? It's very tempting." he murmured against my skin.

I moaned softly, trying to remember how to breath properly. My hands grabbed his forearms tightly, trying to support myself as my knees started to shake. He chuckled quietly and pressed a soft kiss onto my trembling lips.

He pulled away slightly and pressed his forehead against mine. His sweet breath caressed my face and I felt dizzy.

"Would you let me choose your clothes today, love?" he asked in his sweet, velvety voice.

I could only nod.

He gave me a final kiss, which took my breath away completely then rushed to my dresser and started to look through my clothes. I stumbled to my bed and sat down on my bed, trying to catch my breath, waiting for him.

My thoughts went back to _my_ family. It would be harder to tell them that Edward and I were getting married than to Edward's family. Much harder. My parents just couldn't understand the depth of our relationship and our feelings. Partly because they didn't know the truth about Edward. But to tell the truth, I didn't think if they knew it, they would accept our engagement easier. I couldn't really imagine their reaction about the new, but I was sure that it wouldn't be nice.

Charlie still didn't forgive Edward that he'd left me last September and caused so much pain to me. He'd suffered through those long, lonely months with me, watching me slowly dying inside, listening to my screamings every night as my nightmares had haunted me, begging to me to eat something, to go out with my friends and forget Edward. Little had he known that I could have never forgot him, because he was a part of me, my other half and I needed him more than I needed the air. He hated Edward with passion and secretly hoped that one day I would choose Jacob instead of him. I felt guilty that I'd caused him so much trouble and put him through all of this misery, he didn't deserve it.

Renee, on the other hand, didn't hate Edward so much. She'd only heard about those dark months, hadn't seen me with her own eyes, hadn't lived them through with me. And her childish soul couldn't really understand the pain I'd suffered through. Living in the valley of the sun she could hardly believe that somebody could be unhappy, or at least not for long. She stubbornly thought that Edward was nothing else for me but a teenage crush and I would get over him sooner or later. She didn't want to see the truth, because it was easier for her. Marriage was the greatest fear of her free spirit, and in her eyes marrying as a teenager was the most horrible sin anybody could ever do.

I knew what kind of life they both wanted for me. And I knew that that life could never make me happy. I would be only a shadow of myself, a pale shadow of who I could be with Edward. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Edward and I wanted to be his wife. This was the only way I could live and be happy. By Edward's side, as his equal mate, as his wife. Mrs. Bella Cullen. The thought of my soon-to-be name sent a chill down my spine and I had to smile. It sounded simply perfectly.

I'd chosen my path and I was ready to take my first step on it. I felt strong. Stronger than ever before. I could do anything with Edward by my side. Even face with the wrath of my parents, because I knew that they would be angry at me, even more at Edward. But I hoped that everything would be okay at the end and they'd accept my choice.

Suddenly cold fingers stroked my cheeks and stony lips touched my forehead gently. I jumped a little, surprised. I didn't notice that Edward sat down beside me, I was too lost in my thoughts.

"Would you tell me, beautiful, what do you think about so hard? You didn't even notice me. Do you worry about something?" he asked in a soft, gentle voice, kissing my bare shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled close to him, smiling. My face turned red as I remembered that I was practically naked.

"Sorry." I kissed his nose. "I was just thinking about our engagement. We have to tell it to everybody. I just tried to imagine what would the reactions be. Your family will be over the moon, and mine..., well not so much. It will be very hard with my parents. They'll be disappointed and angry. Charlie will hate you even more. It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed and nuzzled my face against his neck.

"Do you think he will forbid me to ever see you again?" he asked.

I shivered.

"He already forbade you to step into his house on that night when we arrived home from Italy." I shrugged. "I want him to accept you and my choice, but if he can't... well, I'll still marry you. Because I love you and I can't live without you. I want this. I want to be Mrs. Bella Cullen." I smiled at him and kissed him.

"I like the sound of it. Bella Cullen. It's beautiful." he murmured against my lips.

He sighed, pressing his lips to mine one last time, then rested his forehead against mine.

"You should get dressed, my love, before you catch a cold." he kissed my nose. "Your breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen. And you're just too tempting in this tiny towel." he tugged my towel gently, nuzzling my cheek. "Maybe I'll lose my control." he kissed my neck and stood up, lifting me up with him.

He put me gently onto the floor and caressed my cheek lovingly.

"Edward?" I looked up at him innocently.

"Yes?" he smiled softly.

"Maybe I want you to lose your control" I whispered and dropped the towel.

He inhaled sharply and his eyes traced up and down on my naked body hungryly, turning into onyx in a flash.

"Bella." he growled.

In the next moment he pressed me up against the wall and captured my lips in a very heated kiss. Wild desire rippled through my body as he pressed his chest tightly to mine and his hand grabbed the back of my neck firmly.

"Edward. I want you." I breathed against his lips and reached for the button of his jeans.

I popped it open with shaking hands and pushed his jeans down on his hips. I gasped as his erection sprang free and brushed against my stomach. We moaned in unison.

"No underwear?" I groaned into his ear as his lips trailed down on my neck to my collarbone.

"No. I destroyed it last night." he growled against my skin and pressed his hips against mine.

I moaned loudly and sneaked my hands under his shirt, my fingers grazed along his abs.

"Oh God, Edward." I gasped as his hands stroked down on my chest and cupped my breasts, kneading them gently. His thumbs brushed across my nipples, sending a shiver down my spine straight to my core. The aching throbbing from last night returned between my legs and I rubbed my thighs together, trying to ease my tension, whimpering.

My heart pounded in my chest fast and loudly, my breathing was out of control. I threw my head back, moaning in pleasure as Edward kissed and licked his way down on my torso. I felt like my skin was on fire under his cold lips.

"Bella, God... you smell amazing." he moaned, grazing his nose along my pubic bone. His fingers clenched around my hips, holding me firmly.

"Edward, please. Please? I need you." I whimpered, grabbing his hair roughly and trying to press his head closer to me.

"Tell me, beautiful Bella, what are you need? Tell me." he panted, trailing his lips up to my mouth again.

"I need... I need you... inisde me." I breathed, gasping for air. I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

He pulled away and stepped back from me. In a flash he threw his clothes to the floor and just stood in front of me completely naked. I stared at him in awe. He was beautiful. The most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Last night I hadn't really had a chance to see him fully. It was too dark to me. But now...

My eyes trailed down on his naked body. I remembered that the first time I'd seen him, in the cafeteria, I'd thought that he was boyish. Right now I found nothing boyish in him. His body was well defined, his strong muscles twiched under his pale, flawless skin as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. My gaze followed the soft curls on his stomach. My eyes widened and my lips parted at the sight. His desire for me was evident.

"Bella." he whispered pleadingly and I reached for him, craving for the feeling of his body pressing against mine.

He stepped toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing our naked body tightly together again. I sivered slightly and a soft sigh escaped from my lips. He felt amazing. His fingers danced down on my butt and grabbed it. Then he lifted me up from the ground gently. His eyes locked with mine, his wild, blazing gaze pierced right into my soul. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. My fingers buried into his soft, bronze hair. His sweet, honey-like scent filled my nose, making me dizzy. I moaned and whimpered impatiently as I felt his erection pressing against my wet folds. My whole body trembled in his arms, screaming for release, that only he could give me.

"I love you, Bella" he moaned, pressing his lips to mine and thrusted into me slowly.

"I love you more." I panted and kissed him back furiously.

I trailed one of my hand down on his back, digging my nails into his stony flesh, and my other pulled his hair roughly as he rocked against me gently. He was so perfect.

"Oh God, Bella... Yes... so good..." he moaned as he thrusted in and out of me.

I arched my back and tightened my legs around him, crossing my ankles, pushing him deeper inside me. Our whimpers, moans and heavy breathing filled my room.

"Edward... Edward..." I chanted.

"You're so... unbelievably hot and tight, love..." he panted, trailing his lips down on my neck. His tongue found my artery again and lapped it eagerly.

I bucked my hips against him, urging him move faster and deeper in me. His pubic bone brushed against my clit again and again with each thrusts, driving me crazy. I cried out loudly.

"Edward... yes... ahhh... there, oh God...yes... Faster, Edward. Please... Faster, harder..."

I felt that now familiar feeling. I was close. So close. Just like him. His member throbbed inside me and his growling became louder and louder and he rocked against me harder and faster, moving inside me more forcefully. I gripped him tighter and buried my head into the crook of his neck, biting down on his shoulder to muffle my screams. He gripped the back of my thigh with one of his hands and still held me close to him with other, sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

I felt him twitching inside me and he growled again. But something wasn't okay. Suddenly he froze against me, stoping all of his movements. I looked up at him confused and frightened of what I would see in his eyes. His expression was hard, he furrowed his brows and pressed his lips into a tight line. He was angry.

"Edward?" I whimpered in a weak voice, even more confused. "What's wrong? Please, Edward?"

"It's Charlie. He'll be here in a few minutes. You should get dressed, love. We'll finish this later. I promise." he said.

He pressed his lips to mine softly one more time then pulled out of me, putting me down on my feet gently. I sighed frustrated, hugging him close to me for a moment. He sighed too, growling softly as he exhaled. I could feel the tension rolling off of him in huge waves.

He kissed my forehead lovingly and released me. He picked up his clothes and got dressed in a second. I pouted at the sight of him fully dressed.

"Don't do this, love." he whispered and stroked my bottom lips softly. "Come, get dressed before I attack you again."

I only pouted even more.

He led me to my bed and gave me my clothes. He'd chosen his favourites, my blue blouse with black jeans and some sexy lacy panties and bra that Alice had bought me on one of her crazy shopping trips. I rolled my eyes and he shrugged, smiling my favourite crooked smile. With his help I dressed quickly, then he took my hand, intertwinning our fingers and led me down the stairs to the kitchen. My breakfast was on the table, waiting for me. I sat down in front of it, pulling Edward with me. He sat down onto the closest chair to me and wrapped his arm around me. While I started to eat, he caressed my back lovingly. His dark topaz eyes never left me even for a second. I rested my free hand on his thigh, holding him to me tightly. I stared back at him and see the same burning desire in his beautiful eyes that I felt too. He couldn't stay away from me, he couldn't release me, he must have touched me, felt me, just like me. My hand trembled slightly as I lifted my fork up to my mouth. I tried to calm down but it seemed to be impossible. I still saw the anger on his face, worry colored his eyes. I caressed his cheek softly.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked.

He stared at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Jacob is with him." he said and I froze.


	6. Peace

_A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter 6 - Peace**

"Breath, my Bella." Edward caressed my cheek lovingly.

I didn't notice that I stopped breathing, neither that I pressed myself tightly to Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him even closer and I melted into his strong, loving embrace, feeling every curve of his perfectly sculpted body. This new intimacy between us was amazing. We'd never been this close to each other, emotionally and physichally as well. There'd been always bundaries in our relationship from the very beginning that had tied Edward and me as well, forcing us to hold back some of our feelings and desires, and to hide a part of ourselves from each other. It'd been necessary then, of course, to keep some distance because of my safety. I had to admit that none of us had been ready for a this kind of relationship.

But there were no boundaries anymore and there was no more hiding. It was just him and me and our love. Noone and nothing could stand between us. It all felt so right.

"What does he want?" I asked, looking up at him, trying not to get lost in his mesmerizing eyes.

To tell the truth I wasn't ready to face Jacob. I was sure of my decision, of course, but I wasn't ready to tell him yet. Especially not right now, after this magical night and morning with Edward. I wanted nothing else but stay with him in our own little bubble for a little while, then talk to Charlie and Renee and the Cullens and tell them about our engagement. I wanted to celebrate and spend some time with my family. I wanted to talk to Edward about our future and ask him tons of things. How big wedding did he want? When did he want to get married? How long would we stay in Forks and where would we live in the future? And everything about my transformation. I didn't feel the strength to deal with a young, angry, stubborn werewolf.

"He wants to talk to you. He wants to convince you to forgive him," Edwrad's voice pulled me back to the reality from my thoughts. It wasn't so velvety and calm as usual, but cold and angry. His eyes darkened slightly and his arms tightened around me protectively. "though he feels no regret that he forced himself upon you and kissed you without your permission. He thinks that you're in love with him and want him the same way he wants you, but you just too stubborn to admit it to yourself. He wants you to know that you don't have to die, that you have another choice and he wants to convince you to choose him instead of me. He is very intent and so sure that you'll choose him."

He kissed my forehead softly, his lips lingered on my skin. I felt him inhaling deeply. His tense muscles relaxed as he let my scent fill his lungs.

I couldn't believe Jacob really thought that way. How could he not see how wrong was what he'd done. How could he not understand how deeply he'd hurt me with his selfish action? And how could I be in love with him when every cell of my body was screaming for another man's touch, for another man's love?

There'd been a time when I'd thought about being with Jacob. Completely lost among the shadows without my bright, full moon on the sky to show me the way, I'd thought that maybe I could have lived again and found some kind of happiness by his side. Not the complete, pure bliss that I'd always felt with Edward, but at least a tiny piece of that feeling. It was the most I'd been able to hope for then. But it'd have been a selfish action, knowing his feelings toward me. He wouldn't have been anything else but a replacement of my one and true love. And eventually he'd have come to loathe me because I could have never given myself fully to him. A part of me, a really huge one would have always belonged to Edward. And Jacob deserved better than that, somebody who could love him fully.

"I don't want to talk to him." I sighed, burying my face into the crook of Edward's neck.

"Then you don't have to." he whispered into my ear and I shivered.

His cool breath caressed my neck and blew down on my chest, stroking the top of my breasts just under my shirt. I felt my nipples hardening and pressing against the soft fabric of my bra. My stomach tightened with desire and I moaned quietly. He touched his lips to my artery and I felt him smile against my skin. My blood boiled in my veins and I melted even more into his arms, pressing myself even closer to him, if that was even possible. It was amazing how perfectly we fit together. Our souls and bodies, in every possible way. Like two puzzle pieces. Halves of the whole. I'd never known such a connection could exist between two person.

"Would you like me to talk to him?" he murmured into my neck, rubbing my back soothingly.

My eyes widened in terror and my fingers grabbed the back of his shirt tightly. I saw the whole scene in my mind, the two of them talking and getting into a heated argument, because there was no way that Jacob would ever accept anything coming from Edward's mouth, especially not something like this. He'd blame Edward for losing me would surely try to hurt him, or rather kill him. I shuddered at the thought. I could not let it happen.

"No." I shook my head franticly, trying to remember how to breath. "It's my decision and he's my best friend. I have to tell him myself. I don't want you two to start a fight. And I'm sure you would if you talked alone. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt or worse. I can't lose you, Edward. And I don't think Jacob would belive you if you told him that I don't want to see him anymore, that I can't be his friend anymore. He would think that you forbid me to see him or something like this. He'd blame you for everything. So I have to be the one who tells him. I owed him that much."

He pulled away slightly to look into my eyes. Whatever he searched for, he seemed to find it in them and his whole posture relaxed, then he smiled at me and nodded.

"But I want you to be there. Please? I don't want to be alone with him. It'll be awkward and really uncomfortable."

Jacob was clearly unstable and I wasn't sure that I'd be able to change what he thought about my feelings or the way he saw our relationship. He seemed to be just as stubborn in this case as I usually was in everything else. And I definitely didn't want a repeat of the last incident. I didn't want him to touch me that way again. Especially not after what had happened last night. I belonged to Edward and noone else, in every possible way.

"And I..." I sighed heavily. "...really don't want a repeat of that kiss." I admitted it to Edward.

I grimaced even at the thought of that kiss. It wasn't a pleasant memory, Jacob holding me, pressing his body to mine, moving his too hot and wet lips against mine in a very unfamiliar way and forcing them open easily against my will. It'd been nothing like the kisses I usually shared with Edward. I'd felt no sparks, my heart hadn't started to race and my blood hadn't boiled. All I'd wanted to do was to end it.

"I won't let him touch you again." Edward said and buried his fingers into my hair, tilting my head gently. "You're completely mine." he whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

"Yours." I murmured breathlessly after he pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against mine.

"And of course I'll be there if you want." he added.

I nuzzled my face against his neck, kissing that sweet, sensitive spot just under his ear and he purred softly. The sound sent tiny jolts of electricity down my spine.

A moment later I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling up on the driveway then stop in front of the house. I heard the car doors open then close, then footsteps. My heart started to beat faster and faster with each step they took. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself and Edward growled quietly. I felt his chest vibrating against me and looked up at him questioningly.

"He knows that I'm here with you. The whole neighbourhood reeks of my sickeningly sweet scent." he rolled his eyes, obviously transmitting Jacob's thoughts. "To say that he's unhappy with my presence is an understatement. Actually he really pissed. He hoped that I was out hunting or at home or anywhere else but here this moment. He's already angry." he whispered.

I sighed and kissed him as Charlie and Jacob opened the front door and stepped into the hall. So this would be harder than I'd thought.

"You must know something else, love, but you won't be happy." Edward sighed. "He talked to Charlie this morning and convinced him to stand by his side. He didn't have a difficult job, your father had already hated me. Charlie thinks that Jacob is a much better choice for you than me because he's more responsible and wouldn't hurt you." He murmured so low so Jacob couldn't hear any word.

Now it was my turn to growl. How could Charlie do this? He should be understand the best what Edward meant to me. I'd been just a walking dead without him. He knew it, he'd lived through it with me. He'd been there when I'd been catatonic, He'd heard me screaming for Edward every single night and knew that not even my growing friendship with Jacob could've stopped the nightmares. Nothing and nobody could've taken away my pain and healed me until Edward's return. He was the only one I needed. I couldn't believe that Charlie was trying to separate me from him.

"What?" I whispered shouted and jumped up onto my feet at the exact moment they entered the kitchen. Edward stood up with me and pulled me into his arms, hugging me to him from behind me. My back pressed against his stony body tightly. I could feel him breathing, his chest rose and fell in a slow, steady rhythm. He seemed to be calm but I knew he was anything but that. He rested his hands on my stomach and I put mine on them intertwinning out fingers, leaning back against him against him. His wonderful scent filled my nose completely.

Charlie and Jacob stopped and stared at us.

"Hi Charlie. Jacob." Edward greeted them, always so polite.

He leaned down to me and rested his chin on the top of my head. Charlie furrowed his eyebrows at us and his face turned red slowly. Jacob looked really pissed, his hands shook slightly.

I took a deep breath, inhaling more of Edward's scent, trying to calm my nerves.

"Hi Dad. Hello Ja..." I said quietly but Jacob cut me off harshly and impatiently.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" he asked and shot a dirty look at Edward.

I nodded but didn't move an inch. I didn't want to leave Edward's protective embrace.

"Alone." Jake added more impatiently and Edward growled quietly, maybe because something he heard in his mind or because the way he spoke to me, maybe both.

"Sorry, Jake," I shook my head. "but I want Edward to be there. Anything you want to tell you can tell in front of him." I answered and stared at him. His whole body started to shake but he tried to remain calm.

"I'll be in the living room. Please be reasonable Bells." Charlie said and turned to leave the kitchen.

Jake opened his mouth to begin his speech but this time I was the one who cut him off.

"Jake," I sighed and lifted my hand to stop him. "please, don't. I have to tell you something before you say anything."

He stared at me confused and a bit irritated. Edward squeezed my hands gently, encouraging me silently. I didn't know how to tell him, what was the right way to do it, what were the right words, but I knew I had to do it. I knew no matter how I'd tell him, he wouldn't accept it easily.

"Jake," I took a deep breath and decided that to just simply tell him would be the best way. "I didn't want to see you again."

His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly as if to say something, but he remained silent. The dominating emotion on his face was confusion, he didn't understand yet what I was trying to tell him.

Edward stood perfectly still behind me. His muscles were tense as he monitored Jacob's every tiny reaction and single thought. His arms held me tightly, protectively, pressing my body completely to his. One of the most dangerous predator of the world marking his territory in front of another beast in Charlie's tiny kitchen. I'd have found this scene funny if it hadn't been so serious and if I hadn't stood between them, trying to break Jacob's heart right now.

"I think it will be the best for both of us." I continued. "For everybody. I know what you want to talk to me about now." his confused eyes flashed to Edward instantly and filled with anger and hatred, and a low menacing growl left his mouth. I ignored his reaction and continued. "But you can't possibly say anything to convince me to choose you. My love for Edward is a so determining part of me. It rooted so deeply in my soul. I've never had a choice, and neither I've wanted to have. For me it's always been Edward and always will be only him.

I will love him forever. And you can't change that neither me or anybody else. The least you can do about it is to try to accept it. But you don't want to do it. And you only hurt me with it."

His anger grew more and more with each word that left my mouth. I could clearly see it in his dark eyes. He wanted to cut in but I didn't let him. Not until I told him everything.

"So stubbornly you believe in something that's very far from the truth. And because of this, you forced me to do something that I only want to do with Edward and it hurt me a lot. You have no idea just how deeply." Edward squeezed me tighter to him, trying to comfort me without words. "And you don't even regret it. You don't even say sorry. You're not the same person I knew once. Not that cheerful boy whom I hung out in his garage all the time and did my homework every afternoon and who thought me to ride my secret motorbike. You've changed and maybe it's not your fault, because you had no choice. You got involved into this world without being asked. But that doesn't change the fact that you hurt me. I can't be your friend anymore, Jacob. I don't _want_ to be your friend anymore. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but it's _my_ decision. Please, accept it, Jake."

Tears poured down on my cheeks slowly. I was absolutely sure that this was the right thing to do, but it didn't make it any easier. It hurt to lose my best friend, I didn't forget how much I owed him. He'd been my own personal sun when my world had turned dark and everything had become empty, when I'd become lifeless, bringing some light back to me. But this angry boy in front of me wasn't my friend anymore. I'd lost him for a long while. Yet I felt horrible to do this to him, but I had to. His face was full of agony but suddenly hardened into that cold mask I already knew so well, hiding all of his emotions. I felt Edward freeze against me and in a blink of an eye his fingers wrapped around my arm gently but firmly and he pushed me behind him quickly so he was standing between us, shielding me from Jacob. I grasped the back of his shirt tightly, my heart pounded in my chest, my body froze in shock and fear.

"Jacob," Edward said in a low, wary tone, trying to prevent him to phase in Charlie's tiny kitchen. "I haven't done anything. She's made this decision completely alone. You have nothing to do but accept it. If you love her as you say and respect her, you'll do it. This is what she wants."

Jake stared at Edward with the most hateful expression I'd ever seen in my life. It made me shiver. His whole body shook terribly, he was losing control.

"This is all your fault, leech!" he roared furiously and Edward sank into a defensive crouch. My heart beat in my throat. "You shouldn't be exist!"

I shuddered at the thought, my breath hitched. I couldn't imagine a world where Edward didn't exist. When he'd left last September, his absence had broken me and nearly made me insane. But I'd known then that he was out there, somewhere, breathing, living his life. But if he stopped existing, it would be a thousand times worse, I would die with him. I couldn't live in a world where he didn't exist.

"You've brainwashed her to love you," Jacob continued shouting, his voice was full of venom. I shook with fear, my fingers clenched the fabric of Edward's shirt tighter. "to leave her own family, to leave me, to let you and your parasite family to kill her and change her into a monster! You filthy bloodsucker!"

He took a step toward us, growling. Scared I slid my hands down on Edward's back and encicrled his waist protectively.

Charlie came back to the kitchen then, and looked at the screen before him. He looked at Jake then at Edward and me worriedly. His eyes widened and his expression turned confused as he saw Edward crouching in front me protectively.

"You slept with him?" Jake asked suddenly, his voice was gruesomely low and his eyes locked with mine. I could see only shock and disbelief on his face for a moment before he became frantic with anger.

"How could you? You're so disgusting!" he roared furiously.

Before I could understand what was happening, he lost his control completely. I heard his clothes tearing apart and saw the pieces fall onto the ground as he phased. Then the giant, reddish-brown wolf lunched himself onto Edward, baring his dagger-like teeth at him.

His movements was so fast, I could barely see him moving. Edward pushed me away quickly but gently. But because of it he didn't have enough time to defend himself. I watched in horror as Jacob smashed into his chest and knocked him to the ground, his sharp teeth were only a few inches away from his neck. He was trying to sink them into his stony flesh. Both of them were growling loudly at each other. I watched them frozen and terrified, my heart pounded in my chest faster than ever before. It was like a nightmare. My worst nightmare ever.

Then I turned my head autimatically, looking around me to find something, anything to help Edward. But I froze again in horror. My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes drank in the horrible scene before me. Chills ran down my spine, wave after wave and my body started to shake. My lips parted and I heard a high pitched scream. It took me moment to realize that it was me who screamed. My head started to spin and suddenly I felt dizzy as the rusty, salty scent hit my nose.

There was Charlie, laying on the ground motionless. On his stomach there were deep, wide wounds. Injuries, that were caused by Jacob's paw. And they were bleeding very much. His blood soaked his shirt and covered the floor around him, a growing thick, warm, red puddle around his fragile form. He looked so pale, I couldn't see him breathing. He was like a dead. But he couldn't be! He just couldn't!

"NO! CHARLIE! DAD! NOOO! JAKE, FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP! STOP! EDWARD! EDWARD!" I screamed sobbing.

I ran to Charlie and knelt down next to him. I put my hands on his pale cheeks and cradled his face gently. He just laid there unconsciously. I wanted to scream at him to wake up because I needed him, he couldn't leave me alone. I wanted him to take me into his arms and rock me softly as he'd done it when I'd been a little girl and got frightened. I still couldn't see if he was breathing at all. Panic rose inside me and squeezed my throat. I could hardly breath.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward kicking Jacob off of him and he rushed over to me. Jake stood up slowly, still snarling angrily, and turned toward us ready to spring at Edward again. But when he saw us on the floor he froze. His black eyes widened in horror and he let out a painful howl. Then suddenly he turned around and bolted out the back door.

"Bella. Bella, sweetheart, it's okay." Edward murmured into ear. His hands wrapped around my shoulders gently. "Everything will be okay. Just let me see him. Let me here, love. Bella? Let me help him." he pleaded, with a hint of unrgency in his tone.

I could see his lips moving, slightly parting and brushing against each other again and again, I could hear his beautiful, velvety voice, but couldn't understand the meaning of the words he spoke. My mind couldn't take in anything else but the horrific, bloody scene before me. My body shook terribly. I could hardly breath.

Then I felt Edward's arms around me, he cradled me against his chest gently and lifted me up carefully from the ground, holding me close for a brief second before put me down onto the kitchen table, so he could get Charlie easily. He took my hand every so softly and pressed his phone into my sweaty palm, before flew back to Charlie's side.

"Call Carlisle and tell him what happened. Hurry, love, for your father's sake." he said firmly as he turned his back to me and ripped Charlie's clothes from his torso.

The loud, tearing sound made me jump, but also snapped me out of my frozen state. My fingers clenched around the tiny, silver phone, before I flipped it open and started to dial the familiar number.

Carlisle picked up for the first ring.

"Hello Edward. What can I do for you?" he asked, his melodic voice was calm as usual.

I opened my mouth to tell him what happened, but I was still sobbing uncontrollably. My breath came out in short gasps and my body still shook violently. It was hard to form a coherent sentence.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, a hint of worry colored his tone. "Calm down, please. Why are you calling? Did something happened to Edward? Bella? Where is Edward?"

I could hear the others' soft murmurs in the background, though I couldn't really understand what they were saying. Nor I cared about it in that moment.

"He... Charlie... blood... help, God help... he's... dying... hurry... please" I choked out.

My eyes tried to follow Edward's every movement through my tears, as he worked on my father, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Bella. Try to calm down, please. I don't understand you. Where are you?" Carlisle asked. He sounded more and more worried, but was still rational.

"Home... We're... at Charlie's... Jake attacked... Edward needs help... Charlie is... bleeding... Please?"

I heard someone gasp, maybe Esme, as I continued sobbing.

"We're on our way. We'll be there in a minute. Everything will be okay, Bella." he promised then hung up.

The phone slipped out from my hand and landed on the floor with a loud thud. My hand fell into my lap limply.

Everybody said that. Everything would be okay. But how could it be? I couldn't see it. Charlie was laying on the kitchen floor in his own blood, dying. Jake had tried to kill Edward.

I looked up at him, feeling a wave of panic wash through me. My eyes searched his stony form franticly, looking for any injuries, for any sign that maybe he'd got hurt. His shirt was torn into pieces. It hang around his torso loosely. I could see his bare chest as he moved around, it was perfect, unharmed just like any other part of his godlike body.

I sighed in relief and another wave of sob rippled through my body. I'd got so close to lose him again.

Then suddenly three other vampires rushed into the room. Carlisle knelt down quickly beside Edward with his medical bag in his hand and started working on Charlie as well. They exchanged a few words, but I couldn't understand what they were saying, their voices were too low and they spoke too fast.

Esme and Alice rushed to my side. Esme hugged me tightly and I snuggled deeper into her stony arms, pressing my face into her caramel-colored hair. She held me like a baby, caressing my back soothingly, rocking me gently back and forth and whispering sweet, calming words into my ear at her musical voice. Alice stood beside us, motionless. Her dark golden eyes were unfocused, blank, staring at nothing, or at least at something nobody could see but her. She was searching the future. Her pretty face was full of worry.

I noticed that they were barely breathing.

"Esme, Alice." Edward said in a serious tone. "Take her away from here. To our house. And stay with her. Please?"

Esme snaked one of her arms under my knees and wrapped the other around my back gently. I didn't protest as she cradled me to her chest and picked me up carefully, I didn't feel the strength to do, though I wanted stay with Charlie, and to know what was happening to him. And I wanted to stay with Edward. I needed to feel him close to me now more than ever before.

But Esme headed toward the front door, followed by Alice closely, and I rested my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes, feeling weak. For a brief moment I felt Edward's sweet, cold lips brushing against my forehead ever so softly and the next moment we were flying through the forest toward the Cullen house.

I wanted to believe them so badly. I wanted to believe that everything would really be alright, that my father would be okay, but I just couldn't. Somehow I felt cold inside, I felt empty and wrapped my arm around my chest tightly as the fear squeezed my lungs, making it hard to breath.

As the big, white house came into view, Esme slowed down, then walked through the front door at human pace. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper gathered in the living room, waiting for us.

I felt a wave of calm washing over me, soothing the ache in my chest. I took a deep breath and looked up at Jasper. His light, honey-colored eyes bored into mine and he smiled at me sadly. I tried to smile back at him, but failed.

Esme walked to the couch and put me down on it carefully. Her small hands raked through my hair, smoothing my damp curls out of my tear stained face. Her warm, gentle gaze held mine for a long moment, then she leaned and pressed her lips against my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, kissing them lovingly.

There was silence in the room, none of them spoke a word as Esme sat beside me and wrapped her arms around me again. She rocked me back and forth, humming softly into my ear as I buried my face into the crook of her neck. My arms hugged her numbly, my fingers clenched her shirt weakly. I felt a bit nauseated and my ears were buzzing.

Then they started to talk quietly. Their voices filled the room and my head, though they were nothing but low murmurs to me. They all spoke at vampire speed, so I couldn't understand them. But I knew that they were discussing what had happened Charlie's. Well, as much as they knew about it. I didn't really care at that moment. All I wanted to do was to know how Charlie was and to be with Edward. I needed his closeness, to feel his presence. I needed to feel him hold my hand and caress my face, as his cold skin brush against mine, sending tiny electric jolts through my body as always. I needed to feel his fingers rake through my hair, pulling me close to his body. I needed to smell his sweet, unique scent and to hear his velvety voice. In that moment I needed him more than anything else in the world. My need for him was eating me from the inside. It was so strong and powerful.

I untangled myself slowly from Esme's arms and stood up carefully, feeling a little lightheaded and exhausted, probably because of all the crying. Without a word I headed upstairs towards Edward's room. And to my relief, nobody stopped me, which I was really grateful for.

As I reached his room on the third floor, I stopped for a moment. My shaking hand reached for the door knob and turned it slowly. I looked around in the familiar place. It was quiet and peaceful. It felt like home. I kicked my sandals off clumsily then stepped into the room, enjoying as the soft golden carpet brushed against my bare feet. My eyes ran through every little detail of the room, drinking them in. It hadn't changed much since I'd first seen it. The many shelves of CDs, the sound system, the familiar black leather sofa, just some of the many things that I loved so much in his room.

The sun shone through the huge window, lighting up the room softly. The bright light hurt my eyes, so I walked up to the window and drew the thick, golden curtains. Then I went slowly to the huge bed, that now dominated the room. As I pulled back the golden cover, I remembered how stubbornly I had declined to sleep in it once. It all seemed so silly now. I climbed in the bed and curled up, pulling the cover over my head. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The bedclothes smelled just like Edward, though with less intensity. It was so soothing to breath in his sweet scent.

I didn't know how long I was laying there but suddenly felt Edward sneake under the cover. His strong scent filled my nose and I reached for him eagerly at the same time he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me tightly to his cold body. I snuggled as close to him as I could and gripped his ruined shirt tightly, burying my face into the crock of his neck. I sighed softly as he started to caress my back gently.

"What happened to him?" I asked almost inaudibly.

He took a deep breath and squeezed me closer to him. My body started to shake and my chest tightened painfully as a horrible feeling spread inside me.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so, so sorry" he whispered and kissed every inch of my face.

"No! No! NO!" I sobbed hysterically. It could not be happening. This was just a lie. It had to be. "You're lying! This is not true!" I shouted despairingly.

Edward held me firmly. His arms were like iron bars around me. But he didn't stop caressing my back gently, lovingly.

"It can't be true." I gasped for air, still sobbing hard. "Edward, tell me the truth. Please? Please?"

I looked up at him pleadingly. His beautiful face twisted in pain as he stared back at me and cradled my face in his hand softly. His thumb rubbed my cheek, wiping my tears away.

"Carlisle had to save him." I whispered. My voice was rough from all the crying. I felt weak. "Carlisle is the best doctor I've ever met. He can do anything. Ask him to save him. Please, Edward? Please?"

How could it happen? Jacob, who I'd thought was my best friend, had taken away my father's life. Charlie had been like a second father to him. How could he do that? He was angry with me and Edward, not him. How could he be so careless?

I couldn't control myself. My mind, my heart simply could not accept that my father was dead. It was too painful. I clung to Edward for dear life, pressing my face tightly against his chest. My fingers clenched his shirt as firmly as humanly possible. I felt him shaking in my arms. He was crying too. I knew that to see me like this hurt him terribly. And it only made me more angry with Jacob. He'd caused all this pain and suffering. Edward buried his face into my hair and just held me tightly, rocking me in a slow motion.

"I'm sorry, my Bella." he whispered into my ear, his cold lips caressed my skin softly as he spoke. "Please, believe me that we've done everything that we could. Carlisle's done everything. But his injuries were too serious. He lost too much blood. Even our venom wouldn't have helped him. He didn't have a chance, love."

I shut my eyes tightly, images of Charlie bleeding on the kitchen floor flashed in my head as Edward's words echoed in my ear. He hadn't had a chance.

"But he came to his senses for a few minutes before he died." Edward continued. "And he asked me to tell you a few things. Would you like to hear them now?" he asked softly.

I just nodded weakly, unable to speak.

"He said to tell you that he loved you and was very proud of you. He said that he wanted you to be happy, and you chose well." he squeezed me slightly. "He died knowing what me and my family are. I had to tell him the truth. And he forgave me for everything I've done, for all the pain I've caused by leaving you last September. He finally understood why I did it."

He paused for a moment. His cool breath tickled my neck as he exhaled. Then he pulled away slightly, just enough to bore his intense gaze into mine, though I could barely see him in the darkness, the golden comforter created around us. He reached for my hand, unclenching my fingers ever so gently from his shirt, and lifted it up to his mouth. He kissed my palm softly, then trailed his lips to the ring on my third finger, pressing a delicate kiss on it.

"I told him that I asked you to marry me" he continued. His voice softened even more. "and though you refused me for a while, yesterday you finally accepted my proposal and agreed to be my wife. I told him how happy you were, how happy both of us were. And he wanted me to tell you that he gave his blessing to our marriage but he was very sorry that he wouldn't be able to be there to walk down the aisle with you and give you away to me. He asked me to love you and protect you for the rest of your life. And I swore him I would. I swear you I will. Always, my love. I love you, my Bella, so much."

He pressed his lips against my palm softly again, staring at me intently. I was speechless, even stopped sobbing, but my tears never stopped.

Charlie had found out the whole truth and he'd still given his blessing to our marriage, to our love. His hatred for Edward had vanished and he'd accepted him. In the last moments of his life he had seen Edward's true self and accepted him completely. He'd accepted my choice completely. It was much more I'd ever hoped.

I felt something strange inside me, a warm, quiet feeling. All the wild emotions, that had raged inside me even a few minutes ago, calmed suddenly. Though I still felt the pain of the loss of my father, and would feel it for a long time, I was sure. And I would never forgive Jacob. I tried to name this new, weird emotion that was spreading inside me more and more, but couldn't.

Edward pushed the comforter aside, uncovering our heads and smoothed a few lock of hair out of my wet, tear stained face. His cool skin of his hand felt heavenly against my overheated cheeks. My main focus were on Edward, but from the corner of my eyes I saw the whole Cullen family standing in the room, not far from the bed. Each men hugged their wife close to them from behind and there was a sad smile on everybody's face.

"Jasper?" I asked, not looking away from Edward's angelic face. My voice was low and hoarse from all the crying.

"Yes?"

"What am I feeling now?" I asked, whispering.

He rested his chin on the top of Alice's head and smiled at me softly.

"You're feeling a lot of things right now, but mostly peace, Bella. " he answered. "It's radiating from you in huge waves."

Peace. Yes. That was what I was feeling. Charlie's words brought me peace. His acceptence soothed my pain. He'd accepted Edward. He'd thought that I chose well. And I did. I'd be able to live through his death with Edward by my side. I could do anything with Edward by my side. I looked up at him and put my hands on either side of his face.

"I love you" I said and leaned to kiss him.

"I love you too, my angel." his answering smile was brilliant.

Then suddenly Edward stiffened beside me and pulled me closer to him automatically. His eyes flashed toward the door a second before the doorbell rang downstairs.

"The wolves are here. Jacob attacked a Cullen. The treaty is broken." he said.


	7. Vampires and wolves

_A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter 7 - Vampires and wolves**

I started to shake again as Edward's words echoed in my head again and again. The wolves were here. The treaty was broken.

"The treaty is broken? Are they here to... do they want to start a... a war?" I whimpered as my fingers clenched Edward's shirt tigthly. My heart pounded in my chest wildly and my head started to spin. I felt a bit nauseous.

Edward stood up from the bed gracefully, holding me carefully but tightly in his stony arms. His fingers caressed my back soothingly.

"No, love." he shook his head then pressed his lips to my forehead ever so softly. "They don't want to start a war. That's exactly why they're here now. They want to talk about what happened between Jacob and me this afternoon. It was one of them, a werewolf who has broken the treaty. They're afraid that we want revenge, and now that we are not bound by the treaty, we will start a war. They know you're my mate, no matter how much they hate even the thought of it, and they are perfectly aware of how protective vampires are of their mates. And one of them killed your father, so we have every right to attack and kill all of them."

I gasped and my eyes widened in panic. I stared up at his flawless face pleadingly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." he said in a gentle tone and cradled my face lovingly. "We would never do such thing, whether the treaty is broken or not. But we do have to talk to them." he rubbed my cheek with his thumb as he explained. "They're very disappointed right now. They always thought about themselves as protectors, who protects the humans from our kind, from the crazy, emotionless, bloodthirsty vampires. They believe that we are soulless monsters while they're some kind of heroes whose duty is to relieve the human world from the vampires. But now a werewolf was who killed a human and a vampire who tried to save him. They never thought they could be dangerous for a human, that they could be monsters too."

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine. His sweet breath fanned into my face as he exhaled slowly, making me dizzy. I closed my eyes as his fingers snaked into my hair, pulling me closer, and shivered both in pleasure, that he was touching me, and in pain at the memory of my father. Although Charlie's last words had gave me some kind of strange peace, but the thought that he was dead, that I could never see him again was still extremely painful.

Edward knew it, of course. He didn't need his ability to read me. He knew me too well.

"Bella, love." he sighed, smoothing a lock of hair out of my face, looking down at me apologetically. "I have to go down now and talk to them with the rest of our family. You can stay here, you don't have to hear it. It might be too painful for you, love. I won't be away for long. I promise. Try to rest a little bit until then."

He gave a feather-light kiss to my lips then kissed my forehead just as lovingly. Maybe it would have been better to stay upstairs and try to rest as Edward said, but I couldn't be away from him. Even the mere thought of separation made me panic. My heart started to race, pounding in my chest wildly, my breathing became erratic. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands grasped the back of his shirt tightly, scared that if I let him go he would disappear.

"No!" I whimpered, pressing my face into his chest. "I don't want to stay here. I can't... Can I come with you? Please?" I breathed.

"Of course you can." he nuzzled my cheek. "It's okay, love. It's okay. I'm here." he whispered into my ear. "You have no reason to be scared. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. With you. Always, beautiful girl. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I mumbled softly.

He peppered my neck and jaw with tiny kisses then pressed his lips to my cheek one last time before he pulled away.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" he asked, taking my hands in his.

I only nodded.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me securely to his body as he led me out of his room, then down the stairs carefully toward the Cullens' big dining room where his family and all the wolves were already there, waiting for us. I pressed myself completely to his stony form, my fingers clenched his shirt tightly, terrified to let him go even for a second. As I looked around the room I noticed that the only one who was missing was Jacob.

In that moment I realized that the strange tugging and urge to see him, to spend time with him, to be close to him that I'd felt ever since the day I'd showed up at his place with those motorbikes to ask him to repair them had disapperared completely by now. I didn't feel the strong need to have him in my life, but the exact opposite. I was glad that he wasn't here now, that he wasn't anywhere near Edward to take him away from me, to hurt us again.

I couldn't find the strength nor the will inside myself to forgive him what he'd done. Not this time, not ever. His selfish needs and jealousy was the reason of all of this. Why couldn't he just accept that I didn't want him? Why couldn't my friendship be enough for him? I knew I'd made many mistakes as well and Charlie's death was my fault too. Yet I couldn't regret my decision not to be his friend anymore. Nor did I regret to tell him. But I did regret with all my heart that I'd done it then and there, so close to my innocent, fragile father.

As we entered the room the wolves' eyes flashed toward me, making me feel really uncomfortable, and I pressed myself closer to Edward. To my surprise they all were in their human form, something I'd never seen before, they just didn't trust the Cullens, so they'd never showed up in their vulnerable, human form in their presence before. But this wasn't the only shocking thing about them. My eyes raked through them, looking at them one by one slowly as they sat silently side by side. Their always confident, determined attitude was gone now. Their face twisted in regret and deep sorrow. They were crushed. And Jacob had done this to them. How many people did he hurt with his selfishness?

Edward led me to an empty chair and pulled it out for me. I released his shirt hesitantly, looking up at him frightened.

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered into my ear quietly and pressed his lips to my forehead softly as I let out a shaky breath.

I sat down and he took his seat beside me, moving as close to me as possible, and wrapped his arm around me again. I grabbed his free hand tightly in both of mine like a talisman and he squeezed me to him. His fingers danced down on my arm, caressing it in a loving, soothing way and I slightly relaxed.

I looked up at Sam, who sat in front of me. The young, strong Quileute man locked his eyes with mine then took a deep breath.

"Bella," he started in a broken tone. "I want to tell you how very sorry we all are about what happened this morning. I've known your father in my whole life and he was a really great man."

My vision came blur as my eyes filled with tears, I could feel them rolling down on my cheeks slowly. Edward reached to wipe them away, his cold fingers brushed against my skin ever so gently. I looked up at him and he leaned to kiss my forehead again, his sweet breath fanned into my face slightly distracting me.

As I turned back toward Sam I couldn't do anything but nod to him, not trusting in my voice. Then with another deep sigh he looked at the Cullens.

"So, as you all know the treaty was broken by one of us. Jacob's attacked a Cullen." His gaze lingered on Edward for a few seconds before he continued. "I was on patrol when he lost his control and phased, so I saw the whole thing through his mind. As the alpha of the pack I ordered him to stop again and again but he completely ignored my commands. I don't know exactly how he did it because I'm the leader of the pack, so he shouldn't have been able to deny my commands. Every member have to follow what I say, they can't go against my word. Yet he managed to do it somehow. Maybe because as the descendant of Ephraim Black he is the true alpha, though he doesn't want it. At least he didn't want it before... I don't know anymore." He shook his head, clearly confused. "But that doesn't matter at the moment." he sighed, trying to compose himself and hide his emotions. "The treaty is broken. You have every right to attack us, nothing holds you back anymore. And I want to prevent this to happen. As much as we hate you and would love to fight with you, this was our fault. Our mistake. And somebody who were very close to all of us died by the hand of a werewolf. Of our brother. We don't want more accidents and victims."

Sam's deep voice was very serious and calm, though his expression betrayed him. I couldn't imagine what could be going through his mind in that moment, but I could see his pain clearly in his dark eyes. The same pain that echoed in his brothers' eyes, though I saw that not all of them agreed with what he'd just said a few moments ago. They would rip the Cullens to pieces and turned them into ash gladly, without any hesitation or regret but they'd never deny his orders.

I looked around at my family. They were sitting very still, like statues. Carlisle gazed at Sam, listening to him very intently. His expression was unreadable. He seemed to be as calm as always but his eyes burnt with such intensity, I'd never seen him like this before. There was an emotion in them that I couldn't indentify, but it made me feel safe and strangely calm.

He held one of Esme's hand tightly, their fingers intertwined. She sat beside him, her honey-colored eyes locked on her husband's flawless face, they were full of worry for her family, for her beloved children. She was a wonderful mother. As I stared at the two of them I wanted nothing but to curl up in their loving, caring embrace and let them comfort me. My vampire parents. Without thinking I reached for Esme's free hand and put mine in it gently. She turned toward me and smiled warmly as her cold fingers closed around it.

Alice sat between Edward and Jasper. Her frown gave away how annoyed she was that her visions were blocked by the wolves momentarily. She hated to be blind. Jasper had his arm around her petit form and listened to Sam just as intently as his adopted father. I could imagine that his mind was full of strategies against the wolves, he was a soldier after all.

Rosalie and Emmett stood at the background, behind Carlisle and Esme. Emmett's huge arms wrapped around her waist, hugged his mate close to him protectively. His eyes were sparkling with excitement, he was ready for a good fight as always. But he waited for Carlisle to say something. He wouldn't do anything without his permission, he would never endanger his family and especially not his wife.

When it came to their mates safety all the Cullen men were so similar. It was more than a simple vampire instinct. Maybe because they were more than an ordinary coven of vampires. They were family, with unbelievably strong bonds between them...

Edward leaned toward me, pulling me back from my thoughts. His chest pressed against me tightly and he rested his head on the top of mine, burying his nose into my hair. I felt him take deep breathes, inhaling my scent. His chest rose and fell evenly in a soothing rhythm and I automatically matched my breathing to his. His arm was still around me, pressing me tightly against his body, his fingers were still caressing my arm lovingly, sending tiny waves of shiver down my spine. I melted completely into his embrace, resting my head on his shoulder while he listened to the thoughts and spoken words of the others. I felt perfectly safe and calm. And it had nothing to do with Jasper this time.

"Neither we do." Carlisle answered Sam in a calm voice. "But we have to make clear a few things, because what happened is very serious. Jacob has attacked one of my sons. I don't doubt that he had his reasons to do it but I couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to hurt him and my family as well. Usually I am against fighting and any kind of violence, but if my family is in any kind of danger I'd do anything to protect them. I think you can understand."

I couldn't help staring at Carlisle. I'd never seen him acting like this before. His love for his family amazed me. They were so precious to him, he would do anything for them. He had waited for them more than two hundred years, saved them and showed them how to live this life in a good, peaceful way without becoming evil, soulless monsters. And Edward was especially important to him. He was the first one he'd changed, his first mate in this life, the first member of this special family. He'd had to see him suffering through almost a century always alone and hating what he'd become to survive. Then finally he'd found his happiness much to the delight of the whole family and especially Carlisle who had questioned himself time to time if he'd done the right thing by saving his life, by turning him into a vampire. They'd been waiting for him to fall in love with somebody for so long, afraid that it would never happen. And today they could have lost him, forever. It could have ended differently. It could have ended really badly, much more badly. Jacob had wanted to hurt Edward, to rip him into tiny pieces, to kill him, to erase his whole existance. I doubted the family would have survived that. I surely wouldn't have.

I shuddered and pressed myself closer to Edward, if that was even possible. He stared down at me and caressed my cheek softly.

"But of course, we didn't want to start a war either, if we could avoid it." Carlisle continued. "What are you planning to do with Jacob now?"

My eyes flashed toward Sam, just in time to see the pain on his face before he could compose himself and hide it.

"After the incident he ran away." Sam sighed. "We couldn't catch him and don't know where he is right now. Of course we're going to do everything to find him and bring him home because he has to take responsibility for his actions, in front of our council. The elders will decide about his punishment."

Carlisle nodded.

"We agree with this, but want to have a word in it, if you let us. Especially Bella." Carlisle looked at me for a moment and I nodded hesitantly. "But of course your elders would have the last words in his case, they would make the final decision. Can you accept this?" He raised his eyebrows at Sam who thought through his offer for a moment before he answered.

"Yeah. I think it'll be only fair." he nodded finally.

"And otherwise I think we can just renew the treaty." Carlisle added. "It's the best way to keep the peace."

"We can accept that." Sam answered, clearly relieved by the turn of events, but before he could say anything else Edward cut him off, speaking for the first time since we entered the room.

"_We_ have one condition." he said, looking down at me with loving eyes and squeezed me to him.

I stared up at him curiously, trying to figure out what could go through his mind in that moment. Every eyes were on Edward as he turned his attention back to Sam.

"Bella asked me to change her into one of us." he continued in a serious tone, staring straight into Sam's tired, dark eyes.

My breath cought in my throat as the words fell from his lips. I couldn't take my eyes off of his inhumanly beautiful face. Why was he mentioning this now? He trailed his hand down on my arm and snaked it around my waist, his thumb drew soothing patterns on my hip.

"Now that the treaty is broken I have every right to do it but I would like to ask your permission. I think that's the right way."

I stared at him amazed. Could it be mean that he finally accepted my decision about becoming like him? That he wanted me to be a vampire and to be with me forever? My heart started to race, pounded in my chest, against my ribcage wilder than ever before. His eyes flashed toward me again and he smiled his breathtaking crooked smile. His eyes were sparkling.

"Breath, love." he whispered into my ear softly and I inhaled sharply.

"You ask for our permission to let you change her to a bloodsucking vampire? You want us to let you kill her?" Sam jumped up to his feet and the others growled menacingly at Edward. Automatically I wrapped my arms around him protectively, though he didn't even seem to notice their threat, his eyes were still locked with mine.

"Yeah. I ask exactly that." he nodded, finally looking back at the angry Quileute boy. "This is her decision. This is what she really wants. I've learnt it in the hard way. Could you deny it from Emily if you were in my place and she asked you to do it? And I hope I shouldn't remind you that you owe Bella."

They stared at each other for a long time, bright honey-gold orbs bored into hard, dark, almost black ones. Sam's face was expressionless, his emotions were hidden behind that cold mask I'd seen on Jacob's face too so many times before. Edward, on the other hand, was very calm and self confident, while his fingers were still caressing me ever so gently.

The other Cullens and the wolves were staring at them back and forth silently, waiting.

"I accept your condition." Finally Sam said and the wolves grunted in unison, staring angrily at their leader. But he silenced them by one, meaningful look then turned back to Edward. "I, Sam Uley, the leader of the Quileute werewolves, give you my permission to change Bella Swan to one of you. I can't deny the fact that she's a mate of a vampire and wants this very much, though it made me sick to my very core and probably I will never understand it. I know she's very much aware of what she's getting herself into. But she's the only exception. You must not bite any other human."

My heart skipped a beat and Edward squeezed me tighter to him. I couldn't believe my own ear. Could it be really happening? My head started to spin and I leaned against his stony form for support.

"And you must not do it here. You have to leave Forks before it happens." Sam added.

Edward looked down at me questioningly and I nodded eagerly.

"We'll leave. Thank you." Edward stood up and reached his hand toward Sam in a friendly gesture, while I still held his other hand tightly in mine. Sam hesitated for a brief moment before he took it and they shook hands.

Carlisle stood up then too. "I think we're done. The treaty is still in effect. And we managed to agree about the conditions too."

He shook hands with Sam as a symbol that both of them accepted the new treaty and I leaned my head against Edward's side, sighing in relief that our family was safe again. The treaty didn't bound only the Cullens but the wolves as well. They could not hurt them, no matter how much they hated them because of what they were and wanted to rip them into pieces.

The wolves left the Cullen house instantly. I guessed it was really hard for them to be in the same room with seven vampires and stay in contol, while their urges told them the exact opposite.

I looked up at Edward who stood there, staring at his father intently, having a silent conversation with him, then he nodded once. I pressed my face against his stomach, inhaling his scent deeply and he buried his fingers into my hair, resting his palm against my cheek softly, as they continued their private exchange.

"Thanks." Edward murmured finally, then leaned to press a gentle kiss onto the top of my head.

"Can we go up to your room now?" I asked, looking up at him. I felt very tired and wanted nothing more but to be alone with him finally, wrapped in his strong, loving embrace.

Esme stood then and kissed my forehead tenderly. Her cold fingers brushed against my cheek softly and I couldn't help but lean into her motherly touch.

Then Edward picked me up into his arms ever so carefully and headed up to his room silently. His eyes bored into mine deeply, as if he could see straight into my soul. I couldn't look away, even if I'd wanted to, his beautiful eyes mesmerized me. I clung to him tightly, burying my fingers into his silky hair and rested my forehead against his. He didn't use his vampire speed this time, as he usually did, just walked at a slow human pace.

"Can I have a shower?" I asked as we reached his room.

"Of course, love. Anything you want." he kissed my nose softly and put me down gently. "I'll be waiting for you here. Take your time." he added, rubbing my arms in a soothing way.

"Hm... Edward?" I asked hesitantly, feeling my cheeks heating up.

He cradled my face in his large hands and smiled at me.

"You blushed. What's wrong, love?" He stroked my hot cheeks with his thumbs.

I only blushed deeper.

"Would you mind... hmmm... maybe... joining me?" I ducked my head sheepishly, feeling so embarrassed as a strong, almost unbearable need for him spread inside my chest. I needed him to be with me, to hold me, to touch me. I needed to feel his skin on mine, to feel that oh so familiar electric current running through us as it did every time we touched. I needed to know that he was real, that he was here with me and would never go away and leave me alone, because I would never survive that.

He put his index finger under my chin and tilted my face softly, so he could look into my eyes. His topaz eyes held nothing but love.

"Do you want me to join you, my angel?" he asked softly and I shivered. I felt like his velvety voice was caressing my very soul.

I only nodded shyly, not trusting my own voice. He stared at me for a long moment and it was like nothing else existed in that moment, only the two of us. My heart pounded in my chest loudly and my skin burnt wherever he touched me. Then maddeningly slowly he leaned closer and closer, his sweet, cold breath brushed against my trembling lips as he breathed in and out rapidly, almost panting. It clouded my mind completely and sent my heart into frenzy. It reminded me of our very first kiss so much. Only this time he didn't hesitate to make sure he was still in control of his need for my blood - it didn't seem to be an issue anymore -, but in a human way, as a man might hesitate before he would kiss his love. I closed my eyes, my hands grabbed his waist, trying to support myself, as his icy fingers trailed along my cheekbones softly and tangled into my hair.

"I love you." he breathed so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him.

Then finally his lips touched mine. He kissed me carefully, tenderly, yet with so much passion. His old, so carefully settled boundaries forgotten forever and I couldn't be more happier about it. I wrapped my arms around him, still clenching his shirt tightly, feeling his muscles flexing and relaxing under my fingers and moaned softly into his mouth as he pulled me impossibly close to his stony body. Waves after tiny waves of pleasure rippled through me as I felt his cool tongue caressing my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and as soon as I parted my lips he pushed it into my mouth with gentle force and tangled it with mine.

I couldn't get used to this feeling, his sweet tongue touching mine. It was so amazing, so sweet, so unique like nothing I'd ever tasted before. I moaned again, completely lost in the feeling of him, and he purred softly in response, sending a shiver down my spine. His fingers trailed down on my neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake, then found the top button of my shirt and unfastened it ever so slowly, then repeated the process with the others too, exposing more and more of my bare chest. I couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped from my lips as his fingers reached to push the soft fabric off of my shoulders and brushed against my hot skin. Feeling him so close to me, being so intimate with him was the most incredible feeling of the world. My other clothes, then his as well, followed my shirt soon on the floor and then we both were naked finally. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful, naked body, completely dazzled by its perfection. It was still hard to believe that this amazing creature was mine, that he wanted me the exact way I wanted him.

Without a word he lifted me into arms gently, like I was made of glass and would shatter in any moment, and walked into his bathroom. He put me down onto the soft rug and reached to turn on the water in the shower but I cought his hand in mine quickly.

"Don't." I shook my head. "I changed my mind." I whispered and he looked at me confused.

"Oh. Would you rather do it alone?" he asked with a hint of hurt in his voice. His eyes searched mine, trying to resolve my silent thoughts.

I smiled weakly and caressed his beatiful face with my free hand, still clenching tightly his in the other, afraid to let him go.

"No." I breathed. "I'd just rather take a bath. With you."

I wanted to cuddle with him in the hot water, feeling his arms wrapped tightly around me, feeling his body surrounding mine protectively. I needed to feel his love.

He nodded in understanding and filled the bathtub with hot water, putting some bubble bath and bath oils into it. The wonderful aromas filled the room instantly, making me slightly relax. Then he stepped into the tub and carefully helped me in too. I sat down between his legs and leaned back against him, resting my hands on his thighs. It all felt so naturally as I snuggled close to him and he wrapped his strong arms around my body and pulled me even closer to him, pressing my back against his marble chest tightly. We were a perfect fit, like two puzzle pieces. His fingers danced along my stomach again and again, back and forth in a slow, soothing motion and I hummed in pleasure. It was such a perfect moment. I felt so safe and beloved in his arms. I felt that even after all of the terrible and painful events of this very long day somehow everything would be okay. He would make it okay.

We just sat there wrapped in each others arms, enjoying the hot water for a very long time. My breathing was even and matched Edward's, our chests rose and fell together in the same rhythm and I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling as he played with my hair, as his perfectly gentle fingers raked through my wet curls. A soft sigh escaped from my mouth as he pressed his lips to the shell of ear and started to hum my lullaby quietly. I almost fell asleep but then he started to wash my body gently, caressing every inch of my bare skin lovingly.

"You're so unbelievably warm and soft." he purred against my shoulder, rubbing my arms with the soft sponge.

I pressed myself closer to him in response, moaning quietly. My body trembled softly in his arms. His skin felt so warm against mine for once, thanks to the hot water. My hands gripped the back of his thighs tightly, my nails scratched his stony skin softly and a quiet growl escaped from his pale lips.

"Edward." I breathed, pressing my face into the crook of his neck as he brushed the sponge then his fingers across my tout nipples. It was an undescribably amazing feeling. And he was the only man who could make me feel this way. The only man I'd ever wanted and would ever want. He was my heaven on Earth.

My heart skipped a beat and my breathing quickened as I saw the sponge slipping from his long, pale fingers. It landed in the water between my knees with a quiet splash. Then I felt his fingers caressing my breasts, a bit hesitantly, before his large hands cupped and kneaded them ever so gently. I couldn't help arching my back into his palm, craving for his closeness and loving touch. I moaned his name, helplessly. I'd never needed him this much than there in that moment. I needed him to love me, to want me, to show me that he would never leave me alone. And I needed to show him how much I loved him and how much he meant to me.

I felt a lonely tear slipping from the corner of my eye and rolling down my wet cheek, followed by many others quickly, and I lifted my hand, reaching for his face, and rested my palm on his icy cheek, pulling him closer to me. He groaned and kneaded my breasts more firmly, sending a shiver down my spine straight into my aching core. My fingers brushed along his cheekbone then tangled into his bronze hair, tugging the soft locks gently.

"Bella... Bella... my Bella..." he moaned my name like a prayer again and again, peppering my neck and jaw with soft, tiny kisses.

One of his hands danced across my ribs and down my stomach, while the other slid up on my chest and neck, caressing me softly, setting my body on hot, blazing fire, then cradled my face lovingly.

I moaned again, louder this time, and tugged his hair more roughly, trying to pull his head closer. It didn't matter how close we were, it was never enough, I always craved for more. My other hand gripped his thigh tighter, my nails dugged into his skin once again, but of course it didn't hurt him.

"Isabella..." he whispered my full name huskily, nibbling my earlobe as his hand caressed my thighs ever so softly, spreding my legs with gentle force.

"Hmmm..." a soft sigh escaped my mouth as I arched against him again. I couldn't think straight, not anymore, only feel. I could only feel him. Everywhere. His kisses, his touches, his gentle caresses and his intense, wonderful scent clouded my mind completely.

"Don't stop. Please, don't stop." I whimpered softly as his fingers massaged my inner thigh.

"Never." he murmured, brushing his lips to my cheek, kissing my still flowing tears away. His arms tightened around me, pulling me closer, though I thought it was impossible to be any closer to him.

I gasped as I felt his hand grazing along my pubic bone and caressing my pubic hair lightly, then trailing down to my folds, spreading me softly. He stroked my entrance gently, lovingly. His fingers moved ever so slowly, teasing my soft flesh, driving me crazy.

"How can you be more and more tempting every time we make love? How can you make me fall in love with you more and more with each passing minute than I already do?" he whispered against my cheek, trailing his lips towards my mouth. "How can such a perfect creature like you exist, my beautiful fiancée?" he asked before he captured my lips in a heated, passionate kiss at the exact moment his thumb started rubbing my already swollen clit gently.

I cried out in ecstacy into his mouth and pressed my butt firmly against his very noticable erection, earning a throaty moan from him.

"Spread your legs wider, love" he murmured against my lips, between kisses. His voice was hoarse and much deeper than usual. It only fueled my arousal further.

I did as he asked, gasping and moaning as I felt him pushing his finger inside me. He stroked me tenderly, moving in and out in an agonizingly slow pace. It was not nearly enough. I wanted more, so much more. My whole body trembled in his arms, screaming for more.

I untangled my fingers from his hair and reached for his hand, pulling it away from my throbbing center unwillingly, whimpering at the loss of contact.

"Bella?" he asked breathlessly and slightly confused as I wiggled to turn around in his lap and straddled on him, smashing my body against his tightly with a bit too much force and captured his lips in a wild, passionate kiss.

"Carefully, love." he breathed as I bit his bottom lip roughly and tried to push my tongue through his slightly parted lips, wanting to taste him again.

But he pulled away and craddled my face in his hands, boring his beautiful onyx eyes into mine. They burnt with lust, devotion and such intense love that it made me speechless. For a long moment we just stared at each other frozen, completely lost in each other's gaze. Our chests rose and fell rapidly as we both panted. His thumbs brushed along my cheekbones softly, wiping away my tears. He was so breathtakingly beautiful in the soft light with his messy, bronze hair and sparkling eyes. He was perfect in every possible way. He tought himself as an evil, soulless monster, but to me he was a beautiful angel with the purest soul. My guardian angel.

"I love you so much." he said, then leaned to press his lips to mine.

"I love you more." I murmured back and felt him smile against my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and pressed myself closer against him, burying my fingers into his hair again as he deepened our kiss. I felt every inch of his perfectly sculpted body touching mine. My skin burnt against his as the familiar electricity hummed between us intensely. Our tongues danced together sensually, our moans and sighes filled his bathroom, echoing from the walls. His hands raked through my hair and trailed down my back slowly before he rested them on my hips. His hard manhood pressed between our wet bodies, I felt him throbbing with his need, for me.

I couldn't help blushing furiously and he smiled again, probably feeling my cheeks heating up.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." he mumbled as his lips trailed along my jaw line and down my neck to my collarbone, nibbling my skin softly and allowing me to breath.

"God, Edward." I groaned, gasping for air and burying my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. "I want you."

Without a word he lifted me gently then lowered me onto his erection carefully, knowing that I was still a little sore from our first time. We moaned in unison and he wrapped his arms around me tightly pulling me closer to him. My breasts pressed against his chest tightly and my heart beat fast and strongly against his silent one. For a brief moment I wondered how could a practically dead man make me feel so alive?

My fingers played with his hair, caressing and tugging it softly, holding him to me as we started to move against each other slowly. I moaned again and again as I felt the now familiar pleasure spread inside me in tiny waves.

With him here in my arms, moving inside me, filling me in a way that only he could, I felt whole. I knew he would protect me from everything. From my very angry and jealous former best friend and from the dark cloaked figures of my nightmares or anyone else who would try to lay their hands on me. He would never let them even touch me. And soon he would give me that one more thing my heart still desired for, the only thing he hadn't given me yet. Our forever...

I pushed against him harder, whimpering as he trailed his tongue along my artery, imagining what would the moment be like when his teeth would finally pierce through my delicate skin and his venom would enter my body, binding us together for eternity.

"I'll be yours forever." I whispered into his neck, kissing him softly.

"And I yours, love." he panted, his cool breath brushed against my chest, making me shiver.

His hands slid lower on my body, cupping my butt. He guided my movements with gentle force, urging me to move faster and rub against him harder. My body was on fire, screaming for release that only he could give me and I bit my bottom lip, trying to stiffle my moans and sighs, which became louder and louder with each thrust and stroke he made.

"Don't." he growled breathlessly. "Don't hide... I want to hear... your beautiful... sounds... you make."

"Edward..." I moaned his name as he kissed down on my chest hungrily.

"You're so perfect and delicate." he murmured quietly, trailing one of his hands down my thigh then up my side, caressing me.

"Please, Edward?" I whimpered.

"Please what?" he asked teasingly and wrapped his luscious, full lips around my nipple.

I cried out and arched my back as a huge wave of pleasure rippled through my body. I felt my stomach tightening. I was close, so close.

"I'm so close, Edward... oh God... don't... don't stop... oh Edward..." I moaned loudly and tugged his hair roughly, trying to pull his head up, craving for the feeling of his delicious lips pressing against mine.

He kissed my erect nipple one more time before he lifted his head and obeyed to my silent plea.

"Bella... beautiful Bella..." he growled against my lips between kisses. "...you're so tight, and warm... oh God... so soft... come with me, love... ohh Bella, please..." he begged and buried his head helplessly into the crook of my neck as he rocked my hips faster and harder against his own, rubbing my clit against his pubic bone.

"Yes... God, yes." I cried out as my walls clamped around his throbbing member tightly, my body shook in his strong arms. I bit down onto his shoulder, trying to muffle my screams as waves after waves of pleasure shot through me.

"Oh Bella... Bella...I'm going to..." he groaned, tightening his arms around me, hugging me to him so tightly I could hardly breath. But I couldn't care less.

He thrust into me a few more times before he stilled and I felt him twitching inside me. He arched his back against me and a loud, feral growl escaped from his sweet lips as he fell over the edge too, releasing inside me. It was the most sexiest sound of the world and I couldn't help but moan in response.

We stayed like this what like for hours, just holding and hugging each other, lazily brushing soft, loving kisses each other's neck every now and then, until our ragged breathing calmed and evened.

"Bella..." he sighed softly, breaking the silence. "I'm so in love you, angel." he murmured, playing with a lock of my hair while his fingers drew lazy patterns on my bare skin.

"Hmm." I mumbled, nuzzling my face into his neck, unable to form any coherent thought.

He chuckled softly and kissed my bare shoulder.

"I think it's time to put you into bed, Sleepyhead." he said.

I only nodded and snuggled closer to him.

He cradled me in his arms lovingly then, and got out of the bathtub carefully, holding me protectively against his body like a small child. I whimpered quietly at the loss of contact as he put me down on top of the counter and went to grab a big soft blue towel.

"Edward..." I gasped as a sudden panic shot through my body, squeezing my chest. I could hardly breath. Tears gathered in my eyes, bluring my vision and I reached for him helplessly.

In a blink of an eye he was in front of me again, standing between my legs.

"Shh, sweetheart. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. It's okay." he murmured in a soft voice, wrapping me in his strong, loving arms. He rocked me gently, humming my lullaby into my ear quietly.

"Don't leave." I breathed into his chest, holding him tightly in my weak arms.

He squeezed me to him and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Never, love. Never."

"Love you."

"I love you more." I felt him smiling. "And I think it's time to dry you finally before you catch a cold, Miss Swan."

He wrapped the towel around me and rubbed every inch of my skin with it softly, never taking his now topaz eyes off of me. Then he dried himself too, using his vampire speed and before I knew it I was in his arms again. He lifted me off of the counter and walked out of his bathroom straight into his large closet to gather some clothes for us.

A few minutes later both of us were dressed and was laying in his bed. He wrapped a thick blanket around us tightly and pulled me close to him, holding me securily in his arms. I yawned.

"Sleep, my Bella. I love you." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss onto my forehead.

I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest. My fingers clenched his T-shirt tightly.

"Edward?" I asked very tiredly but I had to ask him a few things before I let sleep take over me.

"Yes, love?"

"Why did you ask Sam's permission today? Does it mean that you want me to become one of you and spend eternity with me?" I asked. I had to know what he thought about it and what he'd been thinking in that moment.

"Silly Bella." He sighed and kissed my forehead again. "How could you ever think that I don't want to spend my eternity with you. I wouldn't spend it any other way but by your side as your husband, as your lover, as your mate."

I blushed and he smiled his beautiful crooked smile, sending my heart into frenzy.

"I've wanted it from the first time I layed my eyes on you, somewhere deep down. And I wanted it even more after I realized that I fell in love with you. I'm a very selfish creature, Bella. Of course I wanted you to myself forever. But I was terrified that you would regret becoming a vampire. And I didn't want you to lose your precious soul, to be damned to this life forever, to be a monster like me. I'm not worth it."

I wanted to protest that he was worth everything to me, our eternity was worth everything, but he put his indexfinger on my lips, silencing me.

"But I..." he continued. "...I want to give you everything you've ever dreamed of or will ever dream of. I can't deny it from you. You give me everything I've ever dared to dream of and so much more, so it's my turn now. I won't make any decision for you ever. I will never force on you what I think it's best for you. Not again. As I said I've learnt my lesson in the very hard way. It almost killed us both. So we're doing it your way, because my way seems to be always wrong. All I want is to make you happy. That's all that matters, nothing else."

I stared at him in awe. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, they were full of sorrow. He was so beautiful, inside and out, such a wonderful person. I couldn't understand how could he think of himself as a monster while he was ready to sacrifice his own happiness for mine in any moment. He was ready to sacrifice his life for me.

"Edward." I put my hands on his face, caressing his cheeks softly. "You're not a monster. If you were a soulless monster you couldn't feel that deep love for your family, you couldn't be so in love with me. But you can. You _are_. The way you love me, Edward... I've never seen anybody feel so deeply for another person. You would die for me if you had to. This is the most unselfish thing anyone ever could do for someone. And I love you, just as deeply, just as unconditionally, with all my heart. And don't think even for a second that you don't deserve it. Do you really think that I could love an evil, soulless monster? Do you think I would marry one?"

"My beautiful Bella." Edward breathed as his hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing softly along my hip and down my leg, around my knee. His long fingers curled around my calf and he pulled my leg up ever so slowly, hitching it around his hip the exact same way he'd done it once when we'd spent the night together in this huge, fancy bed for the first time, not so long ago. Though now everything was different. There was not even a hint of restraint on his side, his body melted against me just like mine against him.

"And thank you Edward that you're going to give me our forever." I added and kissed him softly.

"No." He shook his head. "Thank _you _that you're willing to give up everything for me."

"You're everything to me." I whispered in response and he leaned to press a soft, loving kiss to my lips. His hand rubbed the back of my thigh, pressing me closer to him.

"Can I ask you one more question?" I looked up at him, trying to catch my breath.

He chuckled lightly. "Of course. Always so curious..."

I smiled weakly.

"How did Jacob know that we made love?" I asked in a weak voice.

He sighed.

"He could smell it on us. Our scents were all over each other, much more intensely than usual. And the scent of your sweet arousal still lingered around us very strongly."

I blushed tomato red and Edward kissed my flaming cheek softly.

"Jacob smelt it as soon as he stepped through the front door, but he didn't know what it was at first and his mind was too busy with his thoughts about you and him, and what he was going to say to you to convince you to leave me. But when he understood what had happened between us, he became furious. For several reasons." he explained still rubbing my thigh soothingly.

"For several reasons?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah." he nodded. "First of all he was angry with me because he knew how dangerous could be for you to make love to me and he thought I endangered your life just for my fun and pleasure, and I didn't really care if I killed you accidently."

His eyes slightly darkened as he spoke and I felt his chest softly trembling as a quiet growl escaped his mouth. His arms tightened around me, hugging me more protectively.

"You would never endanger my life." I stroked his face, trying to calm him and he turned his head to press a kiss to my palm. "And what were his other reasons."

He sighed. "Well he was also angry with me because he thought that I took you away from him and deflowered your beautiful body and soul with my cold, dead touch and body."

I gasped. "What?"

I looked at Edward horrified, trying to understand how could have Jacob thought such a horrible thing in that moment, or ever. He reached to my face and wiped my tears away lovingly. I didn't even notice that I was crying.

"Our first time together is the most beautiful and purest thing that has ever happened to me. It was simply magical. How could he think..." my voice broke and I gasped for air.

"Shh. I know. Take a deep breath, sweetheart." Edward tried to sooth me, rubbing my back softly.

I took severals deep breaths, inhaling his scent.

"What else did he thought?" I asked after I managed to calm down a bit.

"He was angry with you too. He always thought that someday you would share your first time together, so you'd be his first lover and he'd be yours. In his opinion this is the way it's supposed to be. But you gave yourself to me and he was very disappointed because of it. He even felt that you betrayed him."

"I betrayed him?" I asked in disbelief. I was angry now. "I never wanted anything from him than to be friends. I never promised him more than my friendship. So how did I betray him? He always knew exactly who I was in love with. I told him the truth about it."

Edward crassed my back gently, trying to calm me again.

"Yes, love. I know. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. Do you hear me?" he kissed me sofly.

I nodded weakly.

"Edward? What am I going to do now? I'm scared." I breathed, pressing my face into his chest and gripping his T-shirt tightly.

I felt so lost and weak. I lost my father and I was alone now.

"You have nothing to be scared, love. I'm here, and our family too. We'll always be here for you. You'll never be alone, I promise. You're going live with us from now. Of course only if you want it too." he caressed my cheek and I nodded weakly. "And we're going to get married and I'm going to change you when you're ready."

I couldn't help smiling at that.

"We'll be together forever." I whispered.

"Yes." he smiled back. "I'll always be by your side along with our family. We all love you, Bella. You're special to all of us."

I felt a strange calm wash over me as I listened to Edward's words and snuggled closer to him, burying my face into the crook of his neck tiredly. He pressed his cheek against mine and started to hum my lullaby softly. His melodic voice surrounded me like a soft, warm blanket, easing the last remains of my fears about the future. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep in my angel's arms.


	8. Family

_A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter 8 - Family**

Suddenly I felt something warm against my back. Somehow it felt really odd, I wasn't used to this feeling for a long while. I stirred sleepily and turned around in the huge bed, groaning softly. Just then I blundered into something hard and cold.

_ Edward..._

I smiled as I buried my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet scent deeply. He snaked his long fingers around my knee and trailed them down on my calf ever so softly before pulled my leg up, hitching it around his hip, pressing me closer to his stony body.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." he whispered and kissed my neck softly. I could feel him smiling. "Did you sleep well, love?"

"Hmmm..." I mumbled, still half asleep. He chuckled quietly at my answer, rubbing the back of my thigh gently.

"It's time to get up. It's already noon. Your breakfast is waiting for you." he rolled us over and hovered above me, making sure that I felt none of his weight. He kissed every inch of my face and finally my lips lovingly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, burying my fingers into his silky hair.

Then I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile, though there was a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Hey there, what beautiful eyes." he brushed my cheek gently. "I missed them so much while you were sleeping. Breath, my Bella." he chuckled.

I blushed and took a deep breath, my head was spinning.

"It's not fair dazzling the poor human." I mumbled.

He rolled to his side, pulling me along with him tightly and nuzzled his face into crook of my neck, kissing my shoulder softly. His melodic laughter filled the room and the whole bed shook beneath us.

I sighed. I felt a little bit tired. I didn't sleep well at all. I had strange dreams, or more like nightmares about angry, vengeful werewolves and dark cloaked figures.

I turned my head toward the huge windows and stared at the forest. The sun was shining through the trees, the wet leaves sparkled in the bright light. So that had been that warm feeling against my back only a few minutes ago. It was another rare sunny day in Forks, which meant that the whole Cullen family had to stay at home, even Carlisle couldn't go to work.

I gasped and shot up on bed suddenly horrified.

"Bella? What's wrong, love?" Edward asked, his voice was full of worry as he sat up too. He cradled my face in his large hand, his thumb stroked my cheekbone ever so gently. He turned my head towards him with gentle force, so he could look into my eyes.

"Edward?" I breathed, staring at him with wide eyes. "Did your family hear everything that happened last night?" I whispered so quietly, so only he could hear me.

I was horrified of the thought that his family had heard everything that had happened between us last night. Every soft sigh and moan we'd made, every loving word and quiet plea we's said.

Edward sighed in relief and smiled at me.

"No. They weren't at home." he murmured softly. "Carlisle went to the hospital, he had a night shift yesterday. He left right after the wolves left the house. Esme, Alice and Rosalie went shopping for you. Now that you move in with us, they thought you needed a few things."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Okay." he sighed again. "So Alice thought that you needed a whole new wardrobe and Esme wanted to buy a few things for you as well. She was really excited. And Rosalie went with them because she simply couldn't deny a shopping trip to Los Angeles."

He rolled his eyes.

"Los Angeles?" I moaned. What had Alice done?

"Yeah, I know. I know." Edward kissed me softly. "But don't be afraid. Esme's with her. She's going to make sure that Alice doesn't go over the top. I don't know the exact details, I couldn't listen to them anymore when their thoughts turned into shopping mode. It was quite irritating. But I know that they'll arrive home in this evening."

"Oh my God!" I moaned again. "A whole day of shopping? But I don't need anything."

I hid my face in his chest. This had to be a nightmare.

"And Emmett and Jasper?" I mumbled finally.

Edward sighed. "They went to your house to clean up the mess and pack up your things and bring them here. Esme asked them to do it before she left with the girls. She thought it would be easier for you if we took care of it instead of you. You don't have to go back there. At least not until you're ready to do."

He brushed his thumb along my cheekbone, caressing my skin softly, and I leaned into his touch, craving for his closeness.

"Oh" I could only say this much, feeling truly overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the past days.

I'd come to a very serious decision about my best friend on the weekend, told it to Edward and got closer to him both emotionally and physically than I'd ever been before. Our bond had never been so strong, so deep and unbreakable. Yesterday finally I'd been ready to accept his proposal wholeheartedly, to give him the only thing his heart had desired for so long, to bond myself to him in every way humanly possible. And he'd finally been able to let go himself and all his fears and doubts, and dropped all of his boundaries. We'd made love for the first time and it'd been simply perfect. More than perfect. The way he'd held me, touched me, kissed me, the sounds he'd made, every sigh, moan, growl, every word was magical.

But Jacob had had to break my happy bubble and ruin everything. From my most amazing dream I'd had to wake up to my worst nightmare. I lost my father. I lost whatever little time I'd have had with him.

But I could survive, with Edward and his family by my side. They were really my family. They all loved me and cared about me very much, like I was really their flesh and blood, like I was really their daughter and little sister. I felt tears rolling down my face and Edward kissed them away one by one softly.

"They all thought you needed some space and some time alone." Edward continued in a gentle tone. "So they gave us some privacy."

"Thank you. All of you." I hugged him tightly, pressing my body as close to him as I could. "Edward? Does it mean nobody knows that we... you know... slept together?" I breathed into his ear.

Somehow I wanted to keep it just for us. At least for a while. I wasn't ready to hear Emmett's teasing and Alice's neverending questions about it.

"Only Carlisle." Edward whispered softly, rubbing my back soothingly. "I told him everything that happened with Jacob yesterday. Including that he lost his control and attacked me because he found out we'd made love." he kissed my temple lovingly, inhaling my scent. "First he was disappointed."

"Disappointed?" I leaned back to look into his eyes anxiously.

He smiled softly and pulled me back into his loving embrace.

"He worried about you very much. He knew I would never do anything to hurt you, but he was afraid that I still did, by accident in the heat of passion."

I blushed bright red and he put his large hand on my flaming cheek. I felt him smiling.

"I reassured him that everything was perfect and you were perfectly fine, I didn't even bruise your delicate skin." he trailed his fingers down my arm, making me shiver. "I think he was very proud of me, and happy for us. He promised he wouldn't tell anybody. This is our private business."

"And what about Alice? Didn't she have a vision about us?" I asked still worriedly. That psychic pixie usually knew everything. The thought made me cringe.

But Edward shook his head. "No. Even Alice doesn't know. She was busy to check Jasper's future all day. She saw something in it that made her worry. She didn't have time for us. And by the way, we didn't plan to do it, it just happened."

He pressed a loving kiss onto my neck.

"And yesterday evening?" I asked. I was sure she hadn't missed that.

"After they left shopping I'm sure she was busy again with clothes and shoes and whatever she was planning to buy. So I think she doesn't know. I'm sure she would have called already if she had."

"Oh. Okay." I sighed in relief.

Just then suddenly my stomach growled loudly. I blushed again.

"Breakfast time for my human." Edward chuckled quietly. "Would you like to have your human moment before we go downstairs?" he asked.

I nodded and climbed out of the bed carefully. Edward watched me as I walked clumsily toward his bathroom. I hesitated at the door for a brief moment before I turned back toward him slightly panicking. He was by my side in a heartbeat, cradling me to his chest tightly.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, burying my face into chest. My fingers clenched the back of his T-shirt firmly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's natural. And it will pass eventually." he said and kissed the top of my head softly. "Let's have your human moment then I'll make you something to eat."

He pulled me gently into the bathroom and waited patiently, leaning against the counter as I washed my face and brushed my teeth and my hair quickly, not taking my eyes off of him.

Half an hour later I sat in the kitchen, nibbling at one of the delicious waffles Edward had made. It smelled so good and I was so hungry.

Edward leaned down to kiss my forehead, his fingers raked through my hair again and again.

"I hope you like it." he murmured.

I nodded.

"Bella, love." he said softly. "Carlisle wants to talk to me. Will you be okay without me for a few minutes?"

I gasped and looked up at him. I saw worry in his topaz eyes. My heart pounded in my chest wildly, I didn't want him to leave.

"I won't be away for long, I promise. Only for a few minutes." he caressed my cheek lovingly.

I nodded again, hesitantly.

"I love you, my Bella." he whispered, lifting my hand up to press a gentle kiss to the back of it.

Then he left the kitchen and I forced myself to continue my breakfast.

After a few minutes I felt a huge wave of calm washing through me, soothing my fears and anxiety as Jasper walked in gracefully. He leaned against the kitchen counter, his honey-colored hair fell into his topaz eyes as he stared at me openly.

I waited for him to say something, but he remained silent and I continued eating, blushing slightly.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked finally, searching my eyes. "I can feel what you're feeling. I know exactly how much pain you are in now."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he didn't let me.

"I know you try to hide it very hard for everyone's sake, especially for Edward's. But you can't hide it from me." he smiled softly. "I know I've never been a good brother to you. I always kept my distance because your blood was just too tempting. I could never got close to you, like everybody else in the family, well maybe except Rosalie, but that doesn't mean I don't accept you or don't love you just as much.

"You're a very important part of this family, a very special person to all of us. Believe me, I can feel it just how much everybody loves and cares about you. It's really incredible. You haven't changed only Edward, but the whole family. We would all do anything for you. If you want to talk to somebody or want someone to hold you or simply just don't want to be alone, we're here for you, anytime you need us."

He reached for my face hesitantly and rested his hand on my cheek carefully. His thumb brushed my cheekbone ever so softly, wiping my tears away.

"You have no idea how much you've done for this family. You didn't know Edward before he met you. You don't know how empty and bitter he was. We had to see him suffer every single day. I always knew exactly what he felt, thanks to my gift. I felt how much he hated himself and his existance. I've known him for a long time now, but I'd never seen him happy before you showed up in his life all of a sudden. He was just a very pale shadow of who he is now. You brought him back to life. He was never interested in any girl around him. Until he met you. We all owe to you for him, Bella.

"And we're all here for you to help you through this, to ease your pain. You're a Cullen. You've always been a Cullen, Bella. Even before you met us. We were waiting for you for so long to complete our family. You're not just Edward's one and true love but the daughter Carlisle and Esme always wanted, and the perfect little sister to Emmett and me, who we can love and protect, and the best friend Alice always wished to have. And if Rosalie manages to get over her jealousy finally, you'll be good friends too."

I was speechless and stunned beyond belief. Without thinking I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him tightly, pressing my face into his chest.

For a brief moment he froze, surprised by my sudden action, then hugged me back ever so gently. Though I could feel he stopped breathing. Then suddenly another stony form pressed themself against me from behind, wrapping their huge arms around me, making me jump in surprise before I relaxed again.

"We love you so much, lil' sis'!" Emmett's booming laughter filled the kitchen as he slightly lifted me and Jasper up from the ground.

I yelped, gripping Jasper's shoulders for support, trying to breath, though it wasn't an easy thing to do, trapped between two stony body.

"Put us down, Emmett!" Jasper shouted as Emmett continued laughing.

"Emmett put them down, now. And don't break my fiancée, please." I heard Edward's velvety voice from behind us. A hint of worry and amusement colored it.

Emmett obeyed him, lowering us down to the ground finally. As soon as my feet touched the ground I lost my balance, feeling a little bit dizzy, but Jasper cought me before I managed to fall.

"Same old Bella." Emmett ruffled my hair playfully.

I blushed, feeling embarrassed by my clumsiness, while Jasper and Emmett laughed.

I turned toward the kitchen door, still in Jasper's arms, and looked at Edward. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe, looking like a greek God, with a crooked smile playing on his flawless lips, which only widened as he locked his eyes with mine.

Carlisle stood beside him, smiling gently too.

"Wait!" Emmett put up his hands, narrowing his eyes at Edward. "Did you just call her your fiancée?"

"Yes, I did." Edward grinned even wider.

He pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked toward me, reaching for my hand and pulling me out of his brother's embrace into his arms. I buried my face into his chest relieved, inhaling his scent deeply, and relaxed immediately.

"Wow." Emmett breathed, his jaw dropped. "I can't believe she said yes finally. I can't wait her to become officially my baby sister." he clapped his large hands in a very Alice-like way.

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head softly.

"Congratulation, man." Jasper clapped Edward's shoulder, smiling widely.

"Our little brother's first wedding..." Emmett sighed dreamily. "I thought it would never happen."

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Carlisle asked in a gentle tone.

I looked up at Edward, who stroked my cheek lovingly and gave me a tiny nod. He took my hand and led me into the livingroom, following his father.

"Bella." Carlisle started after we sat down. "First of all, I want to congratulate you two. I'm very happy that soon you're going to join our family officially." he smiled at me warmly.

"Thanks." I flushed softly, playing with Elizabeth Masen's ring on my finger.

"But there's another thing, a not so pleasant one, We need to talk to you about." he added. "Charlie's funeral."

I stiffened, my heart started to race and tears gathered in my eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me close to him.

Finally I nodded weakly.

"I know how painful and hard it is for you. I just want to tell you that this morning I took care of everything about it. You have nothing to do, just to be there. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded again, not trusting my voice.

"And I also called your mother in Jacksonville and told her what happened." Carlisle continued. "She was quite upset and asked about you. She worried about you very much and said that she wanted to take you back to Jacksonville with her after the funeral."

I gasped for air and shook my head furiously as my hands gripped Edward's shirt tightly.

"Calm down, Bella. It's okay." Edward rubbed my arms, trying to soothe me.

"No, it's not okay!" I shook my head. "I can't go, I can't leave you, I can't be away from you! You must not let me go, please, don't let me go!"

"I won't let you go. I'll never let you go." he murmured, pulling me into his lap and held me close.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Carlisle said. "I talked her out of this idea and convinced her that it'd be better for you if you stayed with us for a while, at least until collage starts. She agreed eventually."

"Thanks." I mumbled, relaxing in Edward's stony arms.

"I didn't tell her anything about your engagement. I think it's something you two have to do together. She will be here as soon as she can, probably in a few days."

I nodded again.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I breathed.

"Your welcome." he smiled at me sadly. "Bella, if you need anything, and I mean really _anything_, you only have to ask. Jasper's right, you're already a Cullen. And it'll become official very soon, when you and Edward get married finally."

Edward kissed my forehead gently, his fingers drew soothing patterns on my back.

"What's ours is yours too." Carlisle continued. "We are all here for you, Bella, because we love you very much and you mean so much to all of us. We'll never leave you alone. I hope you know that."

He stood up and leaned to press a gentle, fatherly kiss onto my temple, caressing my hair ever so sotly. I untangled myself from Edward's arms, still staying in his lap and hugged Carlisle tightly as my sobs broke free from my lips.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright." he murmured quietly into my ear.

And I believed him, as I believed Edward when he said the same.

Carlisle sat beside Edward, holding me in his arms for what felt like hours. He rocked me gently until my sobs quietened down.

Edward rested one of his hands on my hip and rubbed my thigh with the other, never leaving my side.

"Is it better now?" Carlisle asked quietly, leaning back to look at me.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry. It's only natural that you're upset." he wiped my tears away carefully.

I nodded silently and turned, reaching for Edward, who took me in his arms ever so gently. He kissed along my face, then buried his head into my hair as I rested my head on his hard chest.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Carlisle stood up and headed upstairs, probably to his office.

We sat there for a long while in silence. Edward rocked me gently back and forth, his fingers caressed my back and played with my hair. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms, but half an hour later I was wide awake again, thanks to my weird dreams and my two brothers, who wrestled in the backyard, growling and laughing. Esme wouldn't be happy if they broke something.

"Bella?" Edward asked suddenly, still caressing me.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking. Were you serious about what you said about Chicago before, love?" he asked.

I could hear in his voice that he was excited a little bit about something.

"Hmm... Yes, of course. Why are you asking?" I was confused and curious at the same time.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could go there... after the funeral..."

I winced at the word and Edward squeezed me tighter to him.

"...for a few days." he added. "I think maybe it would be good for you to leave Forks at least for a little while."

"For a few days?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes." he nodded. "Maybe more if you want. It's completely up to you. I go wherever you want."

He smiled, waiting for me patiently to think through his idea.

Running away from all the problems and leaving everything behind for a while was maybe cowardice, but it really sounded pretty good to me. The idea of escaping from all the painfull memories, from Jacob, from his stubborness, from his blind anger and hatred for Edward and his family, and from all this shit he'd done was really alluring. And to spend some time with Edward alone, really alone, without anything or anybody interupting us was even more alluring. So of course I couldn't resist.

I felt excited that I would finally see one of the most important parts of Edward's past. I would see the city he'd been born more than a century ago, the place where he'd lived all his human life, where he'd been a baby then a little boy and grown into the man I loved now, the place where everything had started, where our forever began as Carlisle's teeth had pierced through his soft, fragile skin, saving him from death.

"Bella?" Edward stroked my cheek softly.

"Hm... okay. Lets go to Chicago then." I smiled at him, then snuggled close to him. "It will be wonderful." I mumbled into his chest.

"I love you, Bella" he chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

His arms locked around me tightly, holding me protectively, as if he was trying to shield me from anything and anybody who might hurt me. I knew how much he worried about me and that my sudden outburst frightened him. I knew he would do anything to change what had happened yesterday, he would do anything to bring my father back to me. And somewhere deep down he blamed himself for his death and for my pain as he always did.

"I love you too." I whispered back, grabbing his shirt tightly.

We spent the whole afternoon in each other's arms in the livingroom. Emmett and Jasper joined us after they stopped wrestling finally. I asked them what they managed to break this time, but both of them kept surprisingly silent about it, threatening Edward that they would seriously harm his precious Volvo if he told me even one word about it. Whatever he saw in their thoughts his expression was priceless and he remained silent about this whole topic.

We watched vampire movies then. It was Emmett's brilliant idea, of course. It was a very interesting experience to watch a vampire movie with real vampires, especially if those vampires were Jasper, Emmett and Edward. They had many comments about them. It was actually quite funny listening to them argueing about some scenes and ideas that the makers of these movies had come up.

After a while Carlisle joined us too, so everybody was in the livingroom when the girls walked through the front door. They had so much shopping bags in their hands, and on their arms that I could hardly see them under them. My breath hitched in my throat and my jaw dropped. I whimpered quietly, pressing myself closer to Edward, who only chuckled tightened his arms around me.

The whole week went by just like this. Edward hardly left my side for which I was very grateful. He was with me every second of every day, even when I took a shower, waiting for me patiently, always making sure that I could see him and reach him whenever I needed him. Ever since Charlie's death a horrible feeling ate me from the inside. A huge fear that somehow I would lose the most important person in my life, that Jacob would come and hurt him and take him away from me as he'd done with my father. I couldn't lose him, I couldn't live without him. Not without my other half, without my Edward.

Carlisle reassured me and Edward as well that it was quite a normal reaction after what had just happened. Witnessing my former best friend attacking the love of my life with such fury and hatred, not caring about my safety and killing my innocent father accidentally in the process was a huge trauma, and it was natural that after losing my father I was terrified to lose another person, especially the only one without who I simply couldn't live. But he also said that it would pass away eventually, I just needed time to calm down and cope with the situation.

I knew Edward went insane with worry about me, of course, - he hated to see me suffering - but a part of him also enjoyed my recent attachment.

He settled all the details of our little trip to Chicago. We would go on the day after the funeral.

But it wasn't only Edward who worried about me this time and became a bit overprotective, but all of his family. They spent as much time with me as they could, trying to distract me from thinking too much about the loss of Charlie. And I was very thankful for it to them.

I spent a lot of time with Esme. We cooked together every day and I helped her in the garden, weeding, planting new flowers and watering them. She was ecstatic to have somebody to do such things with. She just loved to be a mother.

Edward paniced once when a bee stinged me, scared that I might be allergic to it. It took half an hour to Esme and and me to calm him and convince him that I was completely fine.

Esme told me about a thousand stories about each member of the family; how Carlisle and she had fallen in love and how he'd proposed her; how a very hyperactive Alice had shown up one day with Jasper, acting as if she'd been a member of the family for decades, calling everybody by their names, and had moved into Edward's room immediately while he'd been out hunting, taking all of his stuffs into the garage; or how they'd decided to move to Forks a few years ago, though Emmett had really tried to convince everyone how South America would been a better choice so he could wrestle some anacondas finally. Sometimes Edward completed these stories with the thoughts they'd thought at the moment, making them even funnier.

I spent a lot of time with Carlisle as well. He took a few days off from work. He told me stories of the past centuries, what had the era where he'd been born been like, how much he'd traveled after his change and what he'd seen all over the world, how much things had changed with time. It was quite amazing and very interesting, he was such a good story-teller. I felt like a little girl who listened to her old grandpa. There was some kind of magic in it, although all these stories were shadowed by the deep loneliness he'd felt then. He talked a lot about the time he'd spent in Volterra, how he'd become friends with Aro, Caius and Marcus, and what they'd been like then. It was hard for me to believe that there could be something good in them. For me they were nothing but evil monsters, who lusted for blood and power and would do anything to gain more. Their interest in any kind of arts, music, literature, painting, their concern for their own kind seemed only a masterfully made up camouflage, behind what they could hide their true nature and selfish desires. Maybe there'd been time when they were really what they claimed to be today: guardians of the vampire world and protectors of the most important secret of their kind, keeping it hidden from the humans.

Emmett and Jasper also spent a lot of time with me. They thought it was a brother's duty cheer up his little sister, so they did everything to make me smile and forget all the terrible things that had happened. They told me thousands of stories about their bets and all the troubles they'd managed to get into and all the punishments they'd got from Esme because of them. They favourites were the ones that embarrassed Edward the most. After a while he simply gave up trying to stop his brothers telling me these stories and leaned back sighing in defeat and watching me laugh instead with a smile on his beautiful face. Once I laughed so hard that tears rolled down on my face uncontrollably, which Emmett and Jasper found really funny. After that they made bets on who could tell me such a story that would make me laugh so hard that I'd start crying.

Alice, on the other hand, was a little strange during these days. While everybody else tried to spend as much time with me as they could, she seemed a little distant and even annoyed because of something, although she tried to hide it very hard. Edward noticed this too, of course, but also didn't know what could be her problem. He said she hid her thoughts from him every time she was around us. I thought she was upset because she couldn't play Bella Barbie with me or take me shopping or simply just pick out my clothes for the day as she ususally did when I was at the Cullens', but I was not quite sure. Edward or Esme or maybe both of them forbade her to do it. They said this wasn't a good time to torture me, they wanted me to feel as comfortable as possible. In my opinion there was no good time for it ever, but I didn't say this out loud, not wanting to hurt Alice's feelings.

What was even weirder though that she was very ecstatic nonetheless. Edward and I asked her to plan our wedding, which we wanted to be just a simple, small ceremony, with only our families and a very few friends from school. First Edward suggested to wait, considering what had happened to Charlie, at least half a month. He worried for me very much. Butt I didn't want to wait. I'd chosen my life and I wanted to start living it. So Alice threw herself into the planning happily. We set the date, it would be in a month and I decided that until then I'd like to stay in Chicago. Edward agreed happily, of course.

And Rosalie... Well she was very kind with me on the whole week. And that was enough for me.

The Cullens were worried about me very much after what had happened, but they were nothing compared to Renee - well, except maybe Edward. She called me every day and we talked at least for an hour every time. She was so overprotective of me, I'd never seen her act like this, not even after the James incident in Phoenix, about which she knew nothing, of course, but the cover story and that I'd seriously been injured. Charlie's death completely distress her, she was very sad. She never stopped loving him, but their love hadn't been enough for them to stay together.

Although everybody tried to distract me very hard, and they did a great job, sometimes I missed Charlie very much, and was very sad. I imagined often what he would do now. Maybe watching the game or fishing with Billy. Or maybe...

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice pulled me back from my thoughts as he whispered into my ear. "It's time to go to the airport to pick your mother up, love."

"Okay." I called and stood up from the couch in the livingroom, where I'd spent the last few hours with him, Alice and Esme, arguing about the guest list, looking through at least two dozens wedding magazines, picking out flowers for the decoration and for my bouquet, the color of the bridemaids' dress, tableclothes, napkins and many other things.

I stretched, feeling a little stiff from all the sitting, and headed up to our bedroom to change quickly. Edward remained downstairs, waiting for me. In the past few days it became easier to be away from him, though still not for long.

A few minutes later I skipped down the stairs carefully and came to a stop in front of Edward, who was waiting for me at the front door.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said and smiled up at him. Taking his hand I tried to pull him out the door, but he pulled me back with a gentle tug. I looked up at him confused.

"Bella, sweetheart? Maybe it would be better if you put on your shoes before we go." He tugged a lock of my hair behind my ear lovingly and chuckled.

I looked down at my feet. He was right. I was so tired, I forgot my shoes, how embarrasing...

"Maybe you're right." I blushed and went to find them.

A few minutes later we were driving to Port Angeles in a very comfortable silence, holding hands. Edward drove like a maniac as usual so we arrived very soon.

Renee came alone to the funeral because Phil had to work and she would go back to Jacksonville right after it. We still didn't tell her about our engagement. I wanted to tell her personally, not through the phone from afar and Edward agreed with me. So we would tell her tonight as soon as we arrived home.

We stood there waiting for her. Edward held my hand while I searched through the crowd anxiously.

"She's coming." he whispered suddenly and my heart started to race.

I missed my mum very much and couldn't wait to see her. Though I was afraid a little of what she would say about the new of engagement. She'd never been a fun of marriage, especially at an early age. I just hoped she wouldn't be angry with me and wouldn't hate Edward for proposing me. I wished she would accept it smoothly and be happy for us.

Suddenly I saw her. She was almost running to us, probably just as eager to see us as I was to see her. As soon as she reached us, she dropped her suitcase and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in a tight embrace.

"Bella, baby, I missed you so much." she whispered, her voice shook. She was almost crying.

I buried my face into her hair, inhaling her floral scent, hugging her back just as tightly.

"Hey, Mum." I greated her.

She pulled away after a long moment and hugged Edward as well. "Edward. It's nice to see you again. Although I wish it would be in better circumstances."

She took a deep breath and tried to smile, but it came off more like a grimace.

"It's good to see you again too, Renee." Edward said politely and picked up her suitcase with one hand and took my hand with the other, intertwinning our fingers. His thumb drew soothing circles on the back of my hand trying to calm me down.

On the way back home Renee told us stories about Phil and their life together. I was glad to hear how happy they were.

When we arrived at the Cullen's everybody was waiting for us and greated Renee warmly. I think she was a little bit taken aback when she saw how much all of the Cullens loved and cared for me. Of course, she knew it already, I told her many times and she'd seen me and Edward together when we'd visited her in Jacksonville not so long ago, but to really witness it for herself was a different thing.

"She's very embarrassed." Edward pressed his lips to my ear and whispered after we all settled down in the livingroom. "She doesn't understand your relationships with the others. She can't believe how could you be so close not to just me but everyone else too. It's quite strange for her. She can see how much you belong here, with us and it makes her sad and happy at the same time."

I sighed and snuggled closer to him, taking his large hand in both of mine.

"She's thinking about our relationship again. Like she did in Jacksonville when we were visiting her." he continued softly. "She thinks that maybe it's even deeper than she thought then. She can't decide if it is a good or a bad thing, but she's sure that there are a lot of things between us that she doesn't know about and probably never will, but what bound us together so deeply."

I looked up at him and he smiled at me then leaned to press a tiny kiss onto the tip of my nose then my forehead.

I took a deep breath. It was time to tell Renee the new. Edward squeezed my hand gently and nodded encouragingly.

"Hmm... Mum?" I turned toward Renee. "Can we talk about something? We have to tell you something." My voice shook a little, I was nervous. Suddenly a wave of calm washed through me, soothing my anxiety, and I smiled at Jasper gratefully before turned my attention back to my mother.

Everyone was quiet. They were here to support us, to help us - well mostly me - to tell the new to my mother. I was really greatful for it. It wouldn't be easy. I was sure she would be mad and probably try to reason with me and talk me out of it. But I knew what I wanted, my mind was set.

Edward squeezed my hand gently, encouraging me to continue. My heart was racing so fast.

"Of course, honey. Spit it out." Renee said, smiling.

I gulped. "Mum. A few month ago Edward asked me to be his wife. First I said no to him, but a week ago, just before Charlie's... accident, when he asked me again I said yes. We're getting married. In a few weeks."

Finally it was out. I exhaled loudly, pressing myself closer to Edward, preparing myself for the worst. I was waiting for Renee to say something but she just sat there silently, her eyes were blank, her expression was unreadable. I looked up at Edward questioningly and slightly paniced. He only pulled me even closer to him. It couldn't be good.


	9. Surprises

_A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter 9 - Surprises**

Minutes passed and Renee still didn't do anything, didn't even blink. I was shaking slightly in Edward's arms and felt wave after wave of calm washing through me but it didn't really help, I was too anxious. So Jasper stepped silently behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, intensifying his effect on me.

"Just give her some time, love." Edward breathed into my ear, rubbing my arm gently with his free hand. His cold lips brushed against my earlobe, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

Finally Renee looked up at me, her expression was still unreadable.

"Marriage, Bella?" she asked in a gentle tone, boring her tired eyes into mine. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Mom." I nodded. "I'm completly sure. I want this. I want Edward." I said firmly.

"Did your father know?" she asked shakily.

I nodded.

"I told to him this on that day and asked for his blessing, which he gave us. He was happy for us." Edward said and pressed his lips to my temple softly.

Renee started to cry silently as she stared at us and I felt Edward smiling.

"Oh my God." Renee choked, trying to control her emotions. "I can't believe it. My baby girl is getting married." tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she stood then sat down beside and wrapped me tightly in her arms.

I just sat there frozen, not really understand what was happening. Edward chuckled quietly beside me, rubbing my back lovingly. Finally I wrapped my arms around my mother, hugging her back, and buried my face into the crook of her neck. I was so confused.

"You aren't mad at me, Mom?" I asked and she released me after a few minutes and cradled my face gently in her hands, looking into my eyes. She reached to my face silently and wiped away my tears gently.

"Oh, baby." she breathed, shaking her head. "No. I was just shocked, that's all. I can't say that I wouldn't be glad if you waited a few more years. But I trust your decision, I trust you. I know I said a lot of things about marriage, especially about marriage at young age, but those things applied to only me. You're so different from me, Bella." she stroked my cheeks gently, her eyes shone with love. "You're more mature than I was when I married your father, sweetie. I wasn't ready. None of us were. But you've always been an adult, even as a child. Always so loving and caring." she smiled and couldn't help smiling back. "You know what you need, Bella. You always did. And I know you'll do it right. You won't repeat our mistake. And when I look at you and Edward, I can see that your relationship is much more deeper than mine ever was with your father or even with Phil now. I don't really understand it completely and I never will, but I can feel it. The way you move around each other and look at each other or when you're touching... I've never seen anything like this in my life. You'll be happy, sweetie. And that's all I've ever wanted for you. From the first moment I held you in my arms and looked at you and you opened your beautiful eyes. I love you, Bella."

She hugged me tightly again as I cried. I was so happy that she understood me and accepted Edward and our engagement. It was so much more than I'd ever dared to hope for.

"Thank you, Mom." I mumbled finally, my voice was hoarse from all the crying.

She released me and pulled Edward into a hug. "Congratulations, Edward. Take care of her." I heard her whisper.

Edward smiled at her and nodded. "I will. I promise."

When Renee sat down again, Edward pulled me back into his arms and kissed my forehead lovingly.

"I love you so much." I breathed and snuggled close to him.

"Love you too." he sighed, smiling widely.

"So have you decided about the date yet? I'd help at the planning gladly." Renee said.

I was still speechless and really tired. All of the emotions were just too much for me.

"I'm planning their wedding. If you'd like I can tell and show you some things I'm ready with." Alice chirped excitedly, clapping her tiny hands.

She jumped up, grabbed Renee's hand and pulled her upstairs probably into her room to throw at her all the wedding details she tortured me all week. Poor Renee. She didn't know what did she get herself into. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature, especially since she started to plan this wedding.

Renee spent the whole afternoon with Alice, Esme and Rosalie talking and planning the wedding. Although she was very sad about Charlie, she was really happy about our upcoming wedding. We told her about our plans to go to Chicago after the funeral for a few weeks and she agreed that probably it was a very good idea to spend some time away from Forks after what had happened. She asked Edward a lot of things about his real parents and he told her mostly the truth about them, except some details, of course, that he couldn't share with her. She was surprised to hear that we would stay at the place where Edward had been born and lived as a child until his parents' death, but she loved the idea of him sharing this special part of his life with me.

The night was very long. Though I was very tired, I simply couldn't fall asleep. I clinged to Edward tightly the whole night, listening to his quiet, even breathing or his velvety voice humming my lullaby softly, but nothing helped. He caressed me all night, his fingers danced along my back back and forth in a soothing rhythm, trying to calm me, but my mind was full of the upcoming funeral. It would be the last time I would see my father. The last time I could touch him and tell him how really sorry I was and how much I loved you. Tomorrow I'd have to say goodbye to my father forever, but I didn't know if I was ready for it.

At early dawn I gave up trying to fall asleep, it was useless anyway.

"Edward?" I murmured into his stony chest.

"Yes, love?" he asked, his voice was full of worry. He tightened his arms around me and pulled my leg over his hips, pulling me closer, if that was even possible. I hated that I made him worry.

"Can you remember your parents' death? What did you feel then? Or you have no memories of it?" I asked, looking up at his angelic face in the still dark room. The moon lit his perfect features.

He was quiet for a minute, just thinking.

"I have a few memories." he answered finally, brushing his fingers along my cheek. "A very few foggy memories. I can't remember events or even their face well, only some feelings. When my father died it broke me. I'd never felt so frightened in my whole life. At least until then." he caressed my cheek again and leaned to press a lingering kiss on my forehead.

I knew what he was trying to say without words. There'd been time when he felt more frightened since then. Frightened to lose me.

"I never thought I could ever lose my father. He was always so strong. He was my rock, my ideal, a permanent part of my life. Then so suddenly he was gone. And then my mother became ill too, just like him. I can remember clearly how the panic creeped inside me. I was just a naive teenage boy and couldn't imagine what would I do without my parents. My world fell into pieces. I was afraid to stay alone. I had nobody besides them. They were my only family." he ran his thumb along my bottom lip gently as I gaped at him, drinking in his every word. "My mother was already in the hospital dying when I started to feel ill as well. The following events were just a blur to me. I was unconscious most of the time. I was dying too, very quickly." I shuddered and tightened my hold around him. "And then I felt that undescribable burning in my whole body. I was on fire and the flames ate me alive. It was a thousand times worse than the fever that had tormented me for days. I wanted to die, I screamed for death, for somebody to kill me and end it. Three days later I woke up to my new life. My parents were both dead. But I wasn't alone, than I thought I would. I had a new father and a few years later I had a new mother too. And I loved them like they were my real parents. I still love them now."

I stared at him in awe and listened to him intently. He rarely talked about his past. Mostly because he couldn't remember it well or at all. The very few memories he had was just too painful for him. The last few pieces of his lost human life. But when he did talk about it, it always fascinated me. I wished I could meet his parents. Even for once. And I wished I'd known him back then, as a human, and that I could've given him all the precious human experiences he'd given me. And I wished I could've been there for him in his last few human days, just to hold his hand and tell him that everything would be okay.

Suddenly I felt Edward stiffen against me. His rigid posture alarmed me as well. I watched confused as a thousand different emotions crossed his face, too fast for me to understand them. I felt that he stopped breathing, the steady rhythm of the rising and falling of his chest stopped. He stared down at me like a blind man who just saw the light for the first time.

"Bella..." he breathed my name with so much devotion in his beautiful voice, that it took my breath away and confused me even more. But before I could ask anything, he rolled us over so fast that for a brief moment everything became a blur around us and my breath hitched in my throat. He hovered above me, laying between my legs, cradling me in his arms. His fingers brushed every inch of my face ever so gently, as if he was trying to memorize every little detail of it. His whole body pressed against mine tightly, all I could feel was him and I couldn't help wrapping my legs around him, craving for his closeness.

"Ed..." I tried to say, still not really understanding what was happening, but then he pressed his cold lips to mine, silencing me.

He'd never kissed me like this before. Not even on our first night together. Not ever. My name fell from his lips again and again like a prayer as his lips brushed against mine. My fingers clenched his side firmly, trying to pull him closer, unable to resist him, unable to kiss him back.

"Ed...ward?" I managed to ask after a few minutes of pure bliss. It was hard to speak with his lips still pressing to mine, but his behaviour still confused me, I still didn't understand what was going on. "Edward?... What's wrong?"

He threw his head back, tearing his lips from mine. I couldn't help pouting at the loss of the feeling of his lips luscious lips pressing against mine. His soft, musical laugh filled the room, the sound made my heart skip a beat and dazzled me completely. Stupid, amazing, dazzling vampire...

"Wrong?" he asked, pressing his forehead to mine, smiling beautifully. His blazing gaze rendered me speechless. "Nothing's wrong, love." he shook his head. "I just love to dazzle you and leave you speechless. I love to send your precious heart into a wild frenzy. I love the fact that I'm the only one who can do that. And I know I'm amazing, you don't need to say it, though it feels amazing to hear it from you. But did you just call me stupid? I'm really hurt now." he put his hand on his silent heart, trying to pout, but failed miserably.

Now it was my turn to stiffen.

No... no, no, no... It couldn't be happening...

Edward's grin widened as he leaned closer, pressing his lips to my ear, nuzzling my cheek softly. His soft, bronze hair tickled my skin and I couldn't help but tangle my fingers into it, tugging it gently.

"Your mind has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, my Bella" he breathed into my ear softly, kissing the hollow beneath it and sending a shiver down my spine. "It's amazing, more perfect than I've ever imagined."

I felt him trembling in my arms, his breath came out in short, uneven gasps.

I was always grateful and glad that I was the one exception to his gift, that my mind was sort of safe. Not that I wanted to keep anything from him. I had no secrets. But I liked the privacy of my thoughts, that they were only mine.

Now I couldn't decide if the fact that because of some mysterious reasons he could hear me now was a good or a bad thing. I stared up at him, searching his face. He practically radiated with happiness. The mixture of emotions in his butterscotch eyes made me want to cry. I'd never seen him this happy. Not on the day he'd taken me to his meadow for the first time, or when he hold me in Italy for the first time after so many months and after thinking he'd lost me forever, or not even when I finally said yes to his proposal. And if it made him this happy, it couldn't be a bad thing. I gave up the silence of my thoughts gladly if that meant that I could see his eyes sparkle like this forever.

He smiled, caressing my face lovingly. "No, love, it's not a bad thing. I don't want you to feel like I offended your most personal thoughts. I promise that I try to give you privacy as much as I can. And yes, I'm incredibly happy, I can't tell you just how much. What a beautiful, amazing creature you are."

He stared down at me with awe, his cold fingertips brushed every inch of my face and a few minutes later I relaxed completely. I knew this wasn't his fault and we couldn't do anything against it. But what happened? Why now? Why couldn't he read it before and why could he now?

"Edward? Why can you hear my thoughts now? What happened? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked paniced.

"I can hear voices in my head and you think there's something wrong with _you_?" he chuckled, trying to distract me.

I frowned.

"Just calm down, love." he added more seriously, kissing my forehead softly. "I don't know why I can read your mind suddenly. I just can." he shrugged innocently. "I think, we should talk to Carlisle about it. I'm sure it's something he'll be interested in. Maybe he'll be able find some answers. We'll do it after the funeral, okay? Just calm down, beautiful. Everything's okay. I love you, Bella, so much."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm. His sweet scent filled my nose, soothing my nerves. He rolled us to our side, never releasing me, and rubbed my back lovingly. His cold lips touched my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my lips every now and then.

After a few minutes of silence I buried my head into the crook of his neck, snuggling closer to him, and closed my eyes.

"I love you." He murmured then started to hum my lullaby again quietly.

"Love you too." I mumbled into his neck, kissing his marble skin.

A soft sigh escaped from his lips, his fingers played with my nightshirt, well practically his shirt. His movements were so gentle, yet so certain. There was no more hesitance or fear in them. There was no reluctance because of the irresistable call of my blood. We were past that.

My thoughts wondered back to that first day, when I'd first seen him in the cafeteria, when his dark eyes had flickered to mine for the first time. The memories of that day flooded my mind. His confusion because of the silence of my mind, and mine because of his inexplicable anger. All the little details I'd noticed about him then.

"God, Bella." Edward breathed in awe. His arms tightened around me, pressing me so close to his stony form I could hardly breath. He tangled his fingers into my hair, his thumb rubbed my cheekbone ever so softly as he listened to my thoughts carefully.

And I let all my precious memories of him flood my mind. How his absence after that first day had bothered me constantly and how I'd seemed to be unable to get him out of my head from that moment... How he'd confused me even more with his odd behaviour when he did return finally. How the mystery of him had bugged and fascinated me at the same time... What I'd felt as he'd asked me to trust him just moments after Tyler's van had nearly crushed me in the parking lot, how overwhelming his soft voice had been then and there'd been absolutely no way for me to betray him... How miserably I'd been in the next few weeks when he'd ignored me completely and how he'd confused and annoyed me even further when he had started to talk to me again... I showed him how I'd found out his secret finally on that trip on the First Beach, how I'd tried to flirt with Jacob only to get him to tell me those legends. I felt myself blushing furiously as the memory of that day played in my head.

"He had absolutely no chance." Edward chuckled quietly, brushing his thumb along my hot cheek lovingly as I blushed. "I would feel sorry for him if he hadn't tried and still wanted to steal you away from me so vilely."

I shuddered, remembering the kiss Jacob had given me, or rather forced on me. Edward growled as he watched the sceen playing out from my point of view for once. I knew he'd already seen it in Jacob's mind, but this was different. Mostly because Jacob had completely misunderstood my reaction in his smug, childish, arrogant daze.

"I'll never let him touch you again, love. I promise." he vowed.

I nodded softly then let my mind drift to another memory of Edward. I didn't want to talk or think about Jacob, I didn't want to ruin this moment.

I remembered back how I'd made my decision about him, sitting on that log deeply in the forest on the very early morning after the trip to First Beach. How painful the thought of putting distance between us had been, how the sudden agony of despair had squeezed my chest, making nearly impossible to breath. Every fiber of my body had rejected this option. So there'd been really nothing to consider, to decide about. I'd been already in too deep.

"You really thought that?" he asked quietly. "What an amazing creature you are, Isabella Swan."

I smiled and let my thoughts wonder to that night in Port Angeles. I remembered the choking fear, terror and panic I'd felt as those men had cornered me and how instantaneously those feelings vanished, how the feeling of security had washed over me as soon as I'd heard his beautiful, velvety voice. Everything had been alright in the world again. His presence had been my cure, I'd felt whole again.

"Bella..." Edward breathed, kissing down on my neck then up on my jaw to my lips.

His lips moved slowly, tenderly against mine as my mind drifted to our night at La Bella Italia. How much the host's and the waitress's flirting with him had bothered me, though then I'd not really understood why.

Edward smiled into our kiss as my reminiscence continued.

I showed him how I'd felt as he'd told me the truth about himself finally. How everything about him had pulled me toward him like the strongest magnet and how every little detail I'd learnt about him that night had thrilled me and only made me fall in love with him even more. There was nothing he could have done to scare me off.

Then I remembered our car ride home and his expression as I'd told him my newest theory about him. It was quite funny.

"It was not funny, love." he murmured against my lips, trying to sound sulky, but failed miserably. I buried my fingers into his hair and tugged it with gentle force.

"Yes, it was. A little bit." I chuckled and he growled playfully.

My thoughts wandered further to the end of that night, how hard had been to let him drive away, while all I'd wanted to do was to be with him, and how sure I'd been of my feelings for him then. I'd known more sure than anything ever before that I'd fallen in love with him unconditionally and irrevocably. It'd been no turning back.

I remembered our first real date on our meadow... the way his marble skin had been sparkling in the sunlight, overshadowing the beauty of that small sanctuary... our confenssions, his every single trustful and loving words... the way he'd finally held me in his arms so gently, so hesitantly, yet so freely for the very first time... as my skin had tingled wherever he'd touched it... as finally, finally I'd been touching his beautiful face, something I'd dreamed of for a very long time but had been afraid to do it, my fingertips brushing his cheek, his eyelids, the purple shadow in the hollow under his eye and tracing the perfect shape of his nose and his flawless lips... It'd been magic.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." he pulled away and whispered ever so gently, boring his intense gaze into mine. A gentle smile played on his lips.

"What a stupid lamb." I mumbled, smiling back at him.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." we sighed in unison as the memory of that moment flooded my mind and his as well.

A few tears escaped my eyes as he continued staring at me. He reached to wipe them away ever so gently, brushing his thumb along my cheekbone. The deep love in his eyes rendered me speechless.

My mind drifted to another memory. A dim memory of him, of the sound of his voice through the darkness of my faltering consciousness when I'd foolishly rushed to try to save my mother alone from the sadistic vampire, James. It'd been a sound of angel from the heaven I'd ever wanted.

Edward tightened his arms around me, his eyes were full of disbelief.

Then I remembered as I'd rushed through the crowded streets of Volterra franticly, trying to reach him before he'd step out into the sunlight, exposing himself to the humans. I remembered the thoughts that had been running through my head in that crazy moment. How inhumanly beautiful he had been standing on the edge of the shadows, waiting for death to come. How the past seven months had meant nothing at the moment I'd laid my eyes on him for the very first time after such a long time. How his words in the forest, that had destroyed my whole world, had meant nothing. How I'd known in that moment that I would never want anything or anybody but him, because it had always been him and always would be him, my other half. I remembered the moment I'd slammed into him, the force of it had nearly hurled me to the ground, but his strong, loving arms had caught me as always, hugging me to him finally. I remembered the emotions that had spread inside my chest, flooding my whole body from head to toe. How it had meant nothing that we'd been both in mortal danger, that Felix, Demetri and who knew how many other members of the Volturi had been lurking in the shadows, waiting for him to make a mistake, waiting to destroy him and probably me as well, because at that very moment I'd been in his arms again and we'd been touching again. I'd felt whole. Everything had been right in the world again, everything had fallen into their place. I'd arrived home. My heart had raced again, my blood had boiled in my veins. My lungs had filled with air, I'd been able to breath again and the sweet scent of his skin had filled every pore of my body, surrounding me like a comforting, protecting blanket. The hole in my chest, that had tantalized me in the past months, had disappeared like it'd never been there.

Edward took a sharp intake of breath, his smoldering eyes blazed with such intense emotions as he stared down at me. He'd never been more beautiful, his face glowed with an expression of utter love and adoration and some more I could not understand. He was like an angel who just fell from heaven in that moment.

I smiled and let another memory flood my mind. The memory of the night I'd finally accepted his proposal. I remembered the moment I'd realized that I was ready to give a proper answer to his question. The answer he'd been dying to hear from my lips from the moment he'd asked my hand for marriage right after we'd returned from Italy. I remembered him kneeling before me, holding the most beautiful engagement ring - that once had belonged to his mother - between his long, pale fingers, ready to put it on my third finger. I remembered his little speech. His velvety voice had been shaking lightly as those loving words fell from his lips. His intense gaze had bored into mine, seeing straight into my soul, much like now. I remembered the undescribable happiness I'd felt as he'd slid my ring onto my finger ever so gently then wrapped me into his arms and swirled me around my room happily.

Edward's lips were on mine suddenly, kissing me fiercely, yet still very carefully. His arms pulled me closer to his body, I could hardly breath, but I didn't mind at all.

"I can't believe it." he breathed after a few minutes while I tried to catch my breath. "You really saw these things this way?" he brushed his fingers along my cheekbone softly. I nodded sheepishly, blushing under his loving touch. "Oh Bella. I've never thought that I could love you more than I already do. But... Oh God, Bella. I can't believe you're mine."

"Now you know." I smiled and shrugged a tiny bit. "Noone's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

He grinned. "Well, I know of just one exception."

"Liar." I chuckled, pecking his lips.

"I don't deserve you." he shook his head lightly, till smiling angelicly.

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he think that he didn't deserve me?

"You absolutely deserve me, Edward." I said firmly, cradling his face. "I love you. I need you. I can't live without you. Ever." I kissed him.

We laid there in each other's arms silently. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, setting ablaze the bottom of the sky. It was barely morning. This was the day of Charlie's funeral. The thought made me cring, the anxiety I'd felt before returned with full force. Edward cradled me closer to him, rubbing my back soothingly, trying to reassure me.

"We can stay up here all morning until it's time to go, if you want." he said.

"No." I shook my head. "I want to get up."

He sighed and nodded, pressing a kiss on my forehead.

For a long moment I buried my face into his neck, inhaling as much of his scent as possible, then with a deep sigh I climbed out of the huge, comfortable bed slowly, carefully not to trip over my feet, and went into his bathroom. His eyes never left me until I disappeared behind the door.

I brushed my teeth and my hair quickly, feeling anxious to be with Edward again, then headed downstairs toward the Cullen's big kitchen. Edward was already there, standing in front of the stove, making pancakes. Renee was sitting on a chair, leaning on the counter, drinking her morning coffee tiredly. She didn't seem to sleep much more than me last night. Her eyes were red and swollen and filled with sorrow and pain. Seeing her like this broke my heart even more.

I walked up to Edward and hugged him tightly, burying my face into his cold chest helplessly. I took deep breaths, inhaling his wonderful aroma, trying to calm my nerves. My fingers clenched his T-shirt tightly.

"Shh, calm down, sweetheart. Everything will be alright." he murmured and wrapped his arms around me. His fingers snaked into my hair while he rubbed my back with his other hand.

Esme came into the kitchen then and silently took Edward's place in front of the stove, continueing cooking. Edward sat down on an empty chair next to Renee, pulling me gently into his lap. I pressed myself as close to him as I could, unable to loosen my death grip on him. Renee reached toward me and stroked my hair softly, raking her fingers through my locks in a slow motion, while Edward rocked me gently in his arms.

My mind filled with memories of my father. Memories of those summers I'd spent here in Forks with him and those he'd spent with me in California. Memories of thousands of moments we'd spent together fishing or watching a game or just simply sitting in silence by each other's side. His joyful voice rang in my ear so clearly as I'd told him about my decision to move to the small, rainy town of Forks for a while. He'd never been comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud, but I knew he'd been very happy about it. I remembered every evening when I'd cooked for him and we'd eaten in comfortable silence, sometimes making some small talk about our days...

I didn't regret moving here. I didn't regret spending time with him. The only thing I did regret was that I'd not told him enough how much I loved him and how grateful and happy was I to have him as my father. And now I ran out of time, I could never tell him.

"He knew it, love." Edward murmured into my ear softly. "He knew it exactly how much you loved him. You didn't need to say it out loud. He always knew it. And he loved you equally, Bella. Believe me, you were in his every thought. He was so proud of you. He was so proud of what you've become, a beautiful, smart, strong, independent woman."

He started to hum my lullaby, still rocking me ever so gently. I felt my mom warm hand on my head, her fingertips brushed my cheek lovingly. From the corner of my eyes I saw her staring at us, her face was full of worry and sorrow.

"I love you, mom." I whispered to her. I just had to tell her.

"I love you too, baby girl." she said in a gentle tone.

I leaned my head onto Edward's shoulder, listening to his quiet voice. My eyes felt heavy suddenly and I couldn't fight to keep them open, I was so tired. I fell asleep in my angel's arms.


	10. The funeral

_A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter 10 - The funeral**

I woke up a few hours later to cold fingers stroking my face and a beautiful, velvety voice calling my name. The most important sound in my world, Edward's voice.

"Angel, it's time to get up. We'll have to go soon and you still have to get ready and eat something before we go." he rubbed my back gently.

I groaned and rolled onto my other side, pressing myself to his stony body tightly. I wrapped my hands around his neck and buried my face into the crook of it sleepily. I didn't want to get up yet.

"It's really time to get up now, love." Edward murmured. I felt his lips brushing my hair softly. "If you don't get up in two minutes Alice will burst through our door into the room to dress you up herself. You don't want it to happen."

I shuddered, then sighed, feeling already exhausted, yet the hardest part of this day was still ahead of me.

"Let's go." I mumbled into his skin, pressing a tiny kiss onto the hollow of his throat and felt him smiling a tiny bit. I unwillingly released him and sat up, pulling him with me by his hand, unable to let him go, craving for his closeness more than ever.

"Okay, Sleepyhead." he caressed my cheek.

"Don't let me go." I breathed, staring into his topaz eyes.

"Never." he shook his head, then gathered me into his arms carefully. "I take you into the bathroom first so you can have your human moment. Then you should get dressed. Alice's already picked out your clothes for the afternoon. She left them on the sofa."

I shot a quick glance at his leather sofa, slightly frightened of what Alice might have chosen for me. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with fancy dresses and high heals. Not today.

"Don't be afraid, I made sure she didn't go overboard." he reassured me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, kissing his cheek softly.

"Your welcome." he flashed me his breathtaking crooked smile and I flushed. He headed to the bathroom in a human pace. My arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. One of his hands rested on my back, the other on my butt, holding me securely to his body like a child.

I felt very tired, despite the fact that I'd managed to get a few hours of sleep on this morning after all. I went through my usual routine, brushing my extremely messy hair and my teeth again slowly. Edward waited for me patiently, leaning casually against the door frame, staring at me intently. His smoldering gaze made me blush.

"What?" I asked when I couldn't take it anymore. He just smiled at me his beautiful crooked smile.

"Nothing, love." he shook his head softly. "I'm just listening to your mind. It's really fascinating. Especially your dreams."

I gasped and looked down embarrassed, my blush deepened. Edward was in front of me in a blink and put his index finger under my chin, lifting my head with gentle force.

"Bella." he said in a soft, loving tone. "You have nothing to feel embarrassed about. As I said before, if I could dream at all, it would be about you."

I smiled. "What was it like? I can't remember dreaming anything."

He chuckled, pulling me into his arms. "It was amazing. I can't describe it." he kissed my forehead lovingly then nuzzled his face into my hair, inhaling my scent. "There are no words for it." he sighed.

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips softly.

"Come on love." he pulled away and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. "Let's get dressed then you should eat something."

I nodded reluctantly, not really feeling hungry, but not in the mood to argue with him.

I changed into the dress with Edward's help. It really wasn't so bad as I'd feared. It was nice and comfortable, yet elegant, ended just below my knees and didn't show too much skin for my liking. Alice had chosen a pair of perfectly matching black ballet flats, much to my relief.

Edward changed in a flash, too. His beauty distracted me for a long moment. I could only stare at him, mouth agape, he was breathtaking in his black tux. He took my hand again and led me silently into the kitchen. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand.

For Edward's sake, I tried to eat something, though I was anything but hungry. I knew he worried about me very much because I hadn't eaten much lately. I could feel the lack of eating and sleep start getting to me. But I was beyond nervous. I simply couldn't swallow one bite. And for the first time Edward didn't push me to do it, for which I was really grateful. Instead, he was just simply there for me, comforting me silently with his very presence, always somehow touching me, rubbing my back, my arm in a soothing way.

The only one, who seemed even more shaken by all of this than me, was Renee. Her behavior was completely odd, even slightly frightening. Her always cheerful mood was nowhere now. One time she paced in the living room back and forth, like a caged animal, her face flushed, her breathing uneven, her eyes filled with tears. Then all of sudden his frantic movements came to a stop, her muscles froze and she only stood there, motionless, staring out the Cullens' gigantic window at the huge forest behind the mansion. Her bloodshot eyes looked at the mossy trees but saw nothing, she was too lost in her own thoughts.

I always knew that my father had never stopped loving my mother. It was quite obvious. That was why he'd never changed anything around the house after she'd left him, taking me with her. That was why he'd never repainted the cabinets in the kitchen, that Renee had painted bright yellow eighteen years ago, in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. That was why he'd kept their wedding photo and all the others of her and us as a family around the house. That was why he'd never even tried to be happy with anybody else. For him it'd always been only her and because of it he'd tried to keep as many part of her as he'd managed.

But I thought that after all these years Renee didn't have any romantic feelings for him anymore. It was her, after all, who had left him. I thought that their love had died years ago. But now as I looked at her, I realized I'd been so wrong all along. Maybe she couldn't live here, in the small town of Forks, under the thick, dark clouds, which always blocked the sun, with Charlie. Maybe they were just opposites with complete different view of life and different kinds of dreams and expectations from life, but deep down she still loved him just as much as he'd loved her, and his sudden, tragic death broke her. My mother and father had never stopped love each other, although they couldn't have been together. They just hadn't been able to make it work. Maybe they'd both been just too young, they'd met too early. They'd just not been ready.

I tried to imagine what it'd been for them to love each other but not be able to really be together. I didn't have to try so hard, I knew exactly that feeling. When Edward had left me it'd been exactly like that... to love him but not to be able to be with him. Our story could have ended that way, too. And I knew that I would have been just like Charlie. I'd have never found anybody else.

Edward's cold hands pulled me back to reality from my thoughts. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, burying his face into my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." he whispered into my ear in a broken tone. "I hurt you so much. I'll never be able to make it up to you, but I swear that I'll do anything to become worthy of your love and trust and forgiveness."

I leaned back from him so I could look into his beautiful eyes. They burnt with deep sorrow and regret, it made my heart ache. An angel like him shouldn't be unhappy. I cradled his perfect face in my small hands lovingly.

"Edward, please don't." I pressed my forehead against his, my eyes never left his. "I understand why you made the decision to leave me. If I were the vampire and you were the human, probably I'd have done the same thing for your safety. I never blamed you for that decision and never will. It did cause a lot of pain for both of us, but it brought so much good as well. Your leaving strengthen our love and deepened our bond. It made both of us stronger and more worthy of the other. I don't say that I forgive you for what you did, because there's nothing to forgive. I'm sorry you have to hear some of my memories of that time. I forgot you can hear me now. I didn't want to hurt you. I love you, Edward. I love you so much." I kissed his cool lips, hugging him tightly to me.

"I love you too, my Bella." he breathed against my lips.

We stood there for what felt like hours in each other's arms, completely unaware of our surroundings.

"It's time to go, love." Edward said eventually, pressing one last kiss onto my forehead, before releasing me from his embrace. "Jasper and Alice are waiting for us in the Volvo. The others have already gone along with your mother."

He gently took my hand, intertwining our fingers. For a brief moment I was distracted by how perfectly my small, delicate hand fit into his large, strong one. He smiled softly.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, love?" he brushed a loosened strand of my hair out of my face gently.

"Promise me you won't leave me alone in the next few hours even for a second. Please?" I asked him in a weak, shaky voice.

"I promise you, Bella. I'm not going to leave your side. I'll be there for you, my love. Always." he promised.

I nodded.

"Okay. I think we should go now." I murmured, clenching his hand tighter in mine.

"Let's go." he nodded and led me out the front door toward his car, which parked right in front of the house. Edward opened the passenger door for me and helped me in carefully. I looked at Jasper and Alice, both so breathtakingly beautiful and elegant in their dress and suit. They smiled at me encouragingly and I felt a wave of calm spread through me. I mumbled a quiet 'thanks' to Jasper, while Edward slid gracefully into the driver's seat and started the engine. My heart began to race frantically as he pulled out of the Cullens' driveway and he took my hand gently in his then lifted it up to his mouth to kiss it lovingly. His piercing gaze locked with mine for a long moment before he turned back to the road.

The funeral was beautiful, but also one of the hardest thing I'd ever done. Nearly the whole town was there, of course. Everybody knew and loved Charlie, Chief of the police. He'd been a honorable man.

I stood with my family. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me, holding me close to him as we listened to the ceremony. I rested my head against his chest as I cried silently, the tears flowed down my cheeks slowly. Renee stood on my other side, holding my free hand silently. She stared at the closed coffin, but I doubted she really saw anything, her eyes were just so empty, filled with nothing but tears and sorrow as quiet sobs shook her whole body.

At my request Carlisle gave a small but beautiful speech about Charlie. I'd asked him a few days ago, not feeling the strength to do it myself, and Renee had agreed with my choice. His words were simple, yet so perfectly fitting to Charlie. He would have liked, I thought.

After the funeral many people came to us to say some words. It was very hard and tiring to listen to them and I clung tighter and tighter to Edward, trying to escape from their painful words and pitiful expressions. I felt very tired, it was a long day and I felt that it would never end.

I stood there surrounded by some of my classmates, my arms wrapped tightly around Edward's waist. It was a good thing that he was a vampire so he didn't need to breath and I couldn't break his ribs by squeezing him to tightly. His long, stony arms were around my petit form, holding me for dear life, rubbing my arm softly, trying to soothe my pain with his very presence.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. If you need anything, just call me. Anytime." Angela said.

She was always so sweet, a very pure and kind nature, with nothing but selfless and kind thoughts. That was why Edward liked her so much, too. She was my best human friend, well..., the only human I could call my real friend. As she looked at me, there was no pity or jealousy on her face or in her eyes, only deep worry and sorrow. She hugged me gently, but a little awkwardly because I refused to let go Edward even for a second.

"Thank you, Angela. It means a lot to me." I whispered. My voice was hoarse and weak from all the crying.

After she left Mike and Jessica came up to us. Suddenly a very low, repressed growl rumbled through Edward's chest. He stepped a tiny step forward, positioning himself between them and me protectively. I wondered what he saw in their mind to react like this. I knew Jessica didn't like me. This was not a new thing to me. From the first day of my zombie state, while I'd tried to cope with Edward's absence, she was nothing but unfriendly, scornful and malevolent toward me, showing her true nature finally. That was why Edward had never liked her. Her dislike toward me had just increased when the Cullens had returned. She'd become more jealous than before when she'd found out that Edward and I had got together again and were more in love with each other than ever. She'd always wanted Edward for herself but she'd never had a chance, which she simply couldn't accept.

As they stepped closer to us, Jessica's eyes flashed toward Edward. They filled with jealousy even now, as she took in the way he held me. I couldn't understand her, how could she think about things like this on my father's funeral, standing beside his grave? She was such a selfish creature.

"Bella, I'm sorry what happened to your father." she said finally with faked sympathy, her eyes followed Edward's every movement as he rubbed my upper arm lovingly.

I only nodded to her and turned toward Mike. His eyes held the same emotions as Jessica's... jealousy, envy, hatred, desire... though he, too, tried to shield it very hard. I shuddered.

"I'm so sorry, too, Bella. It's so horrible. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need anything just call me. And I really mean _anything_. Okay?" he said, his eyes pierced into mine, making me feel completely uncomfortable. He put his hand on my lower arm, his fingers stroked my bare skin, and I flinched away from his touch instinctively. He wasn't my boyfriend or fiancé or husband, he wasn't even a good friend. Edward was the only one who had the right to touch me this way, the only one whose touch I wanted. Edward growled again, though not loud enough for him to hear, and wrapped his hand around my arm, on the exact same place where Mike had just touched me a few moments ago, then pulled it around his waist. Mike narrowed his eyes. I looked up at Edward, trying to ignore the blond boy in front me as much as possible. His eyes were hard and cold as he stared down at Mike, but as our gaze locked, they softened instantly and he leaned to press gentle, lingering kiss on my forehead. I heard Mike huff angrily, though it was very quiet, I was sure he didn't mean me to hear it.

"Thank you, Mike." I turned back toward him. "But I'm not alone. I have my whole family and Edward." I gestured toward the Cullens, then rested my hand on Edward's chest.

Suddenly Mike's eyes widened as he stared at my hand, mouth agape. For a brief moment his behavior confused me, but then I understood. He was staring at my left hand. And there, on my third finger, was Elizabeth Masen's engagement ring. _My_ engagement ring.

"Bella? You're getting married to Cullen? But why?"

Mike's sudden outburst startled me. He didn't even try to hide his anger this time. I could only stare at him in disbelief. How could he be such a jerk? And why did he hate Edward so much? He always said his name like a curse or plague. Why couldn't he just get over the fact I'd chosen Edward and would always choose him.

"Are you pregnant?" he continued, not even noticing that now everybody was glaring at him reprovingly because of the scene he was making. "Did he knocked you up? You don't have to marry him only because of it. You have other options. Bella, he left you. They all left you." he gestured toward the Cullens angrily. "How can you still want him? How can you call them your family? He caused you so much pain. How do you know he won't do it again? How do you know they won't leave you again?"

He grabbed my arm again, more forcefully than before and shook me as if trying to shake some sense into me. I flinched back against Edward again, trying to pull my arm free from Mike's firm grip. From the corner of my eyes I saw my family stepping closer toward us, watching the scene worriedly, but Edward was in front of me in a blink of an eye and grabbed Mike's hand, easily forcing him to let me go. His expression were hard, colored with anger. For once he looked like a vampire. It was really scary, the hair stood up even on my back.

"Don't touch her! Ever!" his voice was cold as ice and sharp as razors. It rang low and dangerously and I watched as Mike's eyes widen in fear. Edward leaned closer to him, his eyes darker than the blackest night, and continued. "And once for all try to grasp with that sick, shallow mind of yours that she's _mine_, she always has and always will. And she does not want you.

"This is one of the hardest days of her life - you have no idea just how much - and instead of supporting her, you only hurt her further because you can't get over your stupid jealousy and envy. Just try to accept the fact finally, that she loves me and I love her and that's not going to change, ever. _This _is the reason why we're getting married in a few weeks, not out of pity because she's pregnant.

"You can be a real man and be the friend, she miraculously still thinks you are to her, or you can leave. It's your choice. But I won't let you cause her any more pain. Do you understand me, Newton?"

Mike remained silent, the fear seemed to paralyse him. His body was visibly shaking as he finally gave a tiny nod to Edward. Jessica whimpered quietly, clinging to his free arm tightly. Both of them looked almost as pale as a vampire. Then Edward released Mike's arm and he took off immediately as fast as humanly possible with Jessica following him closely.

I sighed in relief as Edward wrapped his arms around me and caressed my back lovingly. Above his shoulder I saw some people staring at us and into the way Mike had run away, but I couldn't care less. All I wanted was this horrible day to finally end.

"I'm so sorry, love." Edward whispered into my ear. I pressed a soft kiss on his neck.

"Can we just go home now?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Of course we can, love." he nodded and began to walk toward the parking lot, gently leading me. From the corner of my eyes I saw the Cullens and my mother still talking to some people. Alice looked at me and gave me a small, sad smile.

When we reached the Volvo, Edward reached to open the door for me as he always did, but suddenly froze. I clenched his hand tighter in mine automatically, slightly frightened, but before I could ask him what was wrong, I heard a familiar voice call my name from behind us. I turned around slowly and saw Billy Black wheeling toward us in his old wheelchair. He seemed so broken and somehow lost, it made my heart ache. I wasn't the only one who lost Charlie.

"Bella? Can we talk for a minute?" he asked as he reached us.

I noticed that he avoided to even look at Edward, like he wasn't even there, standing closely beside me. Anger rushed through my veins, washing away all my kind feelings for him, empathy, understanding, regard and even a tiny bit of love, he was my father's best friend, and my former best friend's father, after all. Yet, I could not understand his behavior. He and his tribe knew and understood the Cullens much more now than ever before. They knew so much about their history and their inner motivations to choose this way of life, to want to be as good as possible for them. So why did he have to act like this, treating Edward like he was a plague or even worse? It made me completely sick inside. Why couldn't he and everybody else see that the Cullens were good? They had feelings, they could be happy or sad like anybody else, they had dreams and desires and they could love. They loved more passionately like any humans. They loved irrevocably and unconditionally. They weren't soulless monsters!

Edward hugged me close to him. His cold lips brushed my hair then my forehead ever so softly. I felt him smile a tiny smile. I thought he liked my train of thoughts.

"Yes." I answered Billy, leaning against Edward, trying to stay calm.

"Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am about what happened with Charlie." he began and I nodded silently. "He was my best friend for as long as I can remember and a very good man." I nodded to him again, not trusting in my voice. "But Bella, what happened to him, was not Jake's fault. It was nothing more but a terrible accident. You have to see this. You have to understand that. He's nothing but a very confused teenage boy, who's still trying to cope with his heritage – a very hard thing to do -, and happened to fall in love with a girl, who was already bewitched by a soulless creature, by his natural enemy." his expression hardened and his voice slightly raised. "If you'd stayed away from the Cullens as I asked you when you moved to Forks, this whole mess wouldn't have happened. You must not let them judge Jacob. Those filthy bloodsuckers have no right to judge anybody. My son is your best friend. He made a mistake, but he's still your friend. He loves you. You have to understand him."

I was frozen for a brief moment, trying take in what he just said. I couldn't believe my own ears. How could he defend his son so blindly, blaming anybody else but him? How could he ask me to forgive him only because once we'd been friends. I'd never forget what Jacob had done for me, I'd never forget that he'd been my own personal sun when my world had turned into darkness and I'd got lost in my misery, but I also couldn't forget that he hadn't respect my feelings, my decisions, and tried to destroy the love of my life, managing to kill my innocent father in the process.

Then I was incredibly angry, the intensity of this feeling almost knocked me off of my feet. I'd never felt such strongly before. Edward tightened his arms around me, holding me tightly, yet carefully not to hurt me accidentally. I heard him growling menacingly, his chest trembled softly against my back.

"What? How could you?" I exploded. "You say Charlie was your best friend, yet you ask me to be merciful with his murderer? I can understand that Jacob is your son and as his father it's your duty to defend him. But how can you betray everything and everybody else in the process, especially your old, dead friend? You try to lay the blame on me and on the Cullens for his death. On anybody else but your son. You and your stupid tribe hate the Cullens and always hated them, although they've never really done anything to earn this. They've never broken any rule, they've never hurt a single person, though if they'd wanted, they could have killed every Quileute men, women and children one by one on the day they moved back here a few years ago. Your tribe were unprotected, without any wolves then, until later. But they didn't do it.

"They didn't choose to be a vampire. They didn't choose this way of life, but they try to make the best of it. They shut their eyes to the fact that your son practically broke the treaty when he talked about some of your tribal legends and told me what the Cullens really were. They did it again when your son broke it again and attacked a Cullen. Would your tribe have been that forgiving to them, if they'd been the one who broke it? I don't think so. The pack would have shown up at their door instantly, ready to rip their throats out."

He opened his mouth to interrupt me, but I didn't let him.

"You say I have to understand Jacob because he is my best friend. Well, I don't see why should I do that. Sure he was my best friend once, but not anymore. A friend should be understanding and accept my choice, even if he thinks that I choose wrong. He couldn't do that. He didn't understand me, although I asked him so many times to do, or at least try to do it, but he stubbornly refused. All he wanted to do was kill the most important person of my life, because he thought that Edward was not good for me. He had no idea how much he hurt me with this. Did he try to understand my feelings? Did he listen to my pleas? Were he merciful to me? No! He was just so stubborn and selfish. He didn't care anybody but himself. He thought of this situation as a game and he tried to do anything to win it. But my life is not a game and I'm not some kind of trophy.

"And now tell me, why should I be understand and forgive him? He killed my father. It doesn't really matter that it was just an accident, it doesn't change the fact that Charlie, your best friend, is dead. He tried to kill Edward and if Edward hadn't pulled me out of his way just in time, he would have probably killed me too. So don't ask me to care for him and forgive him."

I was beyond furious. I wanted to slap him so badly, but Edward's hold was unbreakable around me. Maybe it was a good thing, I knew I would regret it later. Instead I got in the car as quickly as I could without hurting myself and slammed the door behind me rather loudly, not wanting to hear anything else that he might try to say. Edward was in driver's seat a little while later and started the car. He didn't say anything, only stroked the back of my hand silently, drawing soothing circles on it with his cold fingers, letting me calm down. I wanted to be alone with him, far away from all this mess. Far away from any treaty and werewolves and all the jealousy and hatred. I wanted some peace around me finally. I didn't want to worry about anything.

"We'll go away tomorrow, love." Edward looked down at me lovingly. "And we'll leave all of them behind us for a while. You're going to love Chicago and my old house. And I'm not going to leave your side. We'll be together." his beautiful crooked smile made my heart pound erratically.

"Forever?" I asked, blushing softly.

"Forever." he nodded.

"I love you, Edward. With all my heart." I breathed, intertwining our fingers.

"I love you too, my Bella." he lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles gently.

Yes, we would go away tomorrow and left Forks behind us for a while. It'll be just the two of us and it was enough for me. Forever.


	11. Goodbye

_A/N: I do not own Twilight!_

**Chapter 11 - Goodbye**

I managed to sleep through that afternoon. As soon as we arrived home, Edward tucked me into bed and for once I didn't protest or put up a fight, I was too exhausted. I only let him take care of me. His gentle touch, heavenly scent and quiet, velvety voice lulled me into a deep, dreamless sleep very soon.

I was still asleep even when Renee had to leave to the airport - Carlisle and Esme drove her there this time, because Edward refused to leave my side - so I couldn't say a proper goodbye to her, but soon she'd be back again anyway, only in a few short weeks to our wedding.

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was still dark outside, thick, dark clouds covered the moon and big, fat raindrops tapped on the window wildly. I could hear the wind whistling, the trees of the forest swayed under its force. It was an ugly storm outside. But it wasn't what had waken me up. It was a beautiful, velvety voice, shouting really loudly, filled with anger. I looked around in the room sleepily, reaching to my left side, searching for my own personal angel, though I knew I was alone, he wasn't here. Slowly I climbed out of the huge bed, trying not to trip into the golden comforter, and walked downstairs carefully to see what was going on and what had made Edward so upset.

I froze on the top of the stairs, my eyes widened as I watched the scene before me. Edward was in the middle of the living room, half crouching in front of Alice's petite frame, ready to pounce on her in any moment, while she was trying to calm him down, with not much success. The rest of Cullens were gathered around them on the sofas, watching their exchange warily. Jasper was the only exception. He stood close to his wife protectively, baring his razor sharp teeth warningly at Edward. None of them seemed to notice my presence.

"...What the hell did you think Alice? How could you keep something like this from me? Do you really think it's nothing? That it isn't so important? How can I trust you anymore?" Edward shouted furiously. He clenched his fists so tightly, it looked like the bones in his knuckles would pierce through his pale marble skin. I'd never seen him this furious before.

Alice's face twisted in pain, her expression was a mask of deep regret and sorrow, her eyes pleading.

"Edward, please calm down, now." Carlisle stood up and put his hand on Edward's shoulder but he shook it off angrily. "Son, I think it's enough. You're overreacting it. You can't speak with your sister like this. Just calm down and we'll try to find out what's happening together. But your shouting doesn't really do much help." he tried to reason with him calmly, but Edward seemed to be beyond any rational reason, his whole body was shaking with rage, his coal black eyes focused on only Alice. A predator's eyes on his prey.

"Edward?" I asked frightened and his head snapped toward me immediately at the sound of my voice. His expression softened instantly as our eyes locked, and he was in front of me in a flash, gathering me into his arms protectively. He squeezed me to him a bit too tightly, whispering my name desperately. "Edward? What happened?"

I slightly pulled away from him to look into his eyes. Nothing remained in them but naked fear and worry, all of his anger had disappeared.

He just shook his head, kissing my forehead, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Please, tell me. If something's wrong, I have the right to know." I pleaded. "Is it the wolves? Jacob? Or is it the... Volturi? Please Edward?"

"No, love. No." he shook his head frantically, cradling my face in his huge hands.

"Then what?" I asked, stroking his cheeks softly. "Please? You're frightening me."

He bored his eyes into mine, then sighed resigned. He took my hand and led me down the stairs to one of the couches. I sat down next to Esme and she took my hand in her small ones. Edward knelt down in front me, resting his hands on my knees, rubbing soothing circles on my bare skin, and looked at me intently.

"I heard something in Alice's thoughts that she tried to hide from me very hard. It is the reason why she was so frustrated on the past week." he began.

I swallowed nervously, for a brief moment my eyes flickered toward Alice, still standing at the same spot as before, now in Jasper's protective embrace. She looked so fragile and frightened, her usual cheerfulness and brightness were nowhere now.

"Did she have a vision? About me? Something wrong?" I could only whisper. My mind raced, trying to figure out what her vision might have been, if it'd upset her and especially Edward so much.

"No, love." Edward shook his head, running his fingers up on my thighs gently. "That's the matter. She hasn't had any visions about you since the... fight with Jacob. Nothing bad, nothing good. Absolutely nothing. She can't see your future anymore."

I sat there frozen, trying to understand what he'd just said. Alice couldn't see me anymore. What did it mean?

"She can't see my future? Is that mean that I'm going to die? If I have no future, am I dying right now?" I looked up at Carlisle, partly hoping that he had some kind of answer, as always, but mostly too terrified to look into Edward's eyes. If I was going to die soon, what that might mean to his own future? I had the answer for a while, I just couldn't bring myself to think about it, my mind simply rejected even the mere thought. I felt Edward squeezing my legs gently, his breathing quickened, and he shifted his body closer to mine automatically, burying his face into my chest tightly, pressing his ear just above my heart, listening to its frantic beating. I curled my fingers in his messy hair, caressing and tugging it gently, trying to soothe him.

"No, Bella. I don't think so." Carlisle said, both his voice and expression was still calm and collected. "You do have a future. Only she can't see that anymore for some mysterious reason. You're sitting here soundly and healthy, though she can't see you for almost a week. Since the day of the accident with Jacob. And it's not only your future that Alice can't see anymore. Anybody's future, who talks to you, spends time with you or just simply is in a certain range from you, disappears as well. Much like when somebody is close to the werewolves, they block Alice's visions too."

I sat there, simply overwhelmed by what Carlisle'd just said, trying to find some kind of explanation myself, why these things were happening to me now. First, somehow I'd been able to block Edward's gift, something that had never happened to him in his very long life before. Then suddenly whatever barrier had kept him out until then, it'd disappeared, and now he could read my mind just as easily as anyone else's. Secondly, now I could somehow block Alice's gift, making her blind to anything and anybody who had something to do with me. It was frightening. How could she protect the family, if she couldn't see the future? If her visions were useless because of me?

I dug my fingers deeper into Edward's bronze locks, trying to pull him closer. I so desperately needed him. I felt his muscles on his back tense then relax as he rose from the floor and sat beside me, pulling me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Is something wrong with me?" I looked up at Carlisle again. "Why can't she see me suddenly and why Edward can hear me? Are those two things happening for the same reason? What's happening to me?"

Alice walked slowly toward me and stopped behind me. Her tiny hand stroked my hair gently, trying to soothe me as well.

"I don't know for sure, Bella, if they're happening for the same reason." Carlisle said. "But I think that yes, they are."

I nodded to him, wishing we had some answers already. Jacob's stubborn anger and selfish actions, my father's death and now these weird, sudden changes were just too much.

"Bella, love, maybe we should stay here until we find out what's going on." Edward murmured into my ear. Anxiety colored his velvety voice, though he tried to hide it from me.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No, Edward. Please, don't. I want to go to Chicago. We have no reason to stay here. I'm fine, really. There's no danger or anything. Please? I want to see the place where you grew up." I stroked his cheek lovingly and he leaned into my touch. "I want to be alone with you for a little while. I want to leave Forks for a little while. Please?" I pleaded again.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, clonficted.

"Okay." he breathed. "Then we'll go, as we planned. But if anything weird happens we'll come home immediately."

I nodded and kissed his forehead lovingly. "I promise you." I whispered against his marble skin.

"Bella, I won't be able to see you when you're there." Alice said softly.

I could hear the worry in her tone. Being blind, vulnerable without her visions always upset her.

"I know, Alice. Don't worry, please, and don't blame yourself. This is not your fault." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "And I'll be perfectly safe with Edward." I added.

Edward nodded, pressing a soft kiss on my temple.

"I know." Alice sighed resigned, but the worry never left her dark golden eyes.

"While you two will be in Chicago, I'll try to do some research. Maybe I'll be lucky and find something that will explain what's going on, or at least will help to understand." Carlisle said and leaned to press a kiss on top of my head and patted Edward's back.

"Okay. We have to go to the airport in a few hours. Don't you want to go back to sleep for a little while?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not tired anymore. But maybe we should pack." I tried to get up, but Edward hold me back with gentle force.

"Alice has already done it, love. You should've known. Everything's ready." he stroked my cheek and kissed me softly.

"Oh."

"But maybe you should eat something." he added.

My stomach just growled then and I blushed.

"Yeah, probably you're right. I'm very hungry."

Esme stood up instantly and pulled me up from Edward's lap. "Come on, honey." she smiled brilliantly. "I'll make you something to eat."

"Edward?" I looked down at him, reaching for his hand.

"Go, love." he smiled, though his eyes were still troubled. "I go up and make sure that Alice packed everything we need." he took my hand and kissed my palm.

I nodded, then followed Esme out into the kitchen.

"You really shouldn't do it." I said to her. "I can make something myself."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart." she waved me off, opening the fridge.

I sat down next to the counter and watched her as she made some spaghetti for me. It was really amazing how much she loved cooking for me, despite the fact that she was a vampire, to who human foods smelled awfully disgusting.

"Are you alright, Bella?" she asked, breaking the silence. "So much happened to you lately. I'm really worried about you, sweetie." she looked up at me, her eyes were full of worry and love.

"I'm fine, Esme, thank you." I nodded. "It's not easy, but I think I'll be alright. I just need... some time." I sighed. "To cope with the loss of Charlie, you know... But I have Edward and all of you. I know I'm not alone."

"Of course, you're not alone."

"But I know that everybody is worrying about me now. Especially Edward." I frowned. "And not only because of what happened to Charlie, but because of these strange things too. I know how ecstatic he is to be able to read my mind finally, but I can see how much it terrifies him not to know why this is happening now."

"Bella, Edward always worries about you, ever since he met you." Esme noted.

"I know." I smiled weakly. "But it's different."

"I know." she patted my hand.

"And now Alice can't see me anymore. It only makes him worry even more."

She smiled at me sympathetically. "Edward loves you and fears for you very much. He's like Carlisle in so many ways. You're the most important thing to him, more important than his own life. And he already knows how does it feel to lose you. In both ways. When he decided to leave you... oh Bella..." she sighed, pain flashed through her face. "I'd never seen him suffering so much before. It nearly killed him. And then we hadn't see him or hear of him for months."

She paused for a long moment.

"But when he thought that you were dead..." she shuddered. "I don't know what would I do if I lost my mate. Maybe the same thing what he did... I don't know how it feels to lose your true love, but I know how it feels to lose somebody, who you loved with all your heart, who was a part of you. I lost my only child, my baby boy, you know. And I'd done the same thing then that Edward tried to do now. It was just easier for me, I was only human. For a vampire it's harder, nearly impossible. We're almost indestructible."

For a brief moment she stared down at her hands silently, lost in her memories. Then she continued cooking again, with a small, sad smile on her lips. I didn't want to disturb her, so I just sat there in silence, and watched her. She hummed softly to herself.

"Do you remember him? Your son?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to hurt her, but I was curious.

"No, not really." She shook her head. "But I know that he was beautiful and so tiny. I have his first baby clothes and shoes, still." she smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Carlisle went to the place where I lived currently, while I was changing, and took them for me with some of my other belongings, as well. I was so happy and sad at the same time when I saw them. They are the only things that left for me from my son. The pain of losing him will never pass away, you'll just learn to live with it. Forever."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't." she smiled and stroked my face lovingly. "I have a wonderful family now, with six beautiful and smart children and an amazing husband. What more I could ask for?"

"Have you ever wished that Carlisle hadn't changed you?"

"Never." she shook her head softly. "I wished so many things, but never that. I wished I could grow old with him. I wished I could have children with him. But it doesn't mean that I'm unhappy by his side, or that I don't love Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice or Jasper. Maybe I didn't feel them growing inside me or hold them as a baby or see them as a small child, but still, they're my children in every possible way. Just like you."

I blushed and she chuckled.

"And now, eat, missy." she put my dinner in front of me.

"Thank you, Esme." I said as she leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Your very welcome, sweetheart."

She stayed with me while I ate in silence. After I finished, I went to find Edward. He was in his room, our room now, standing perfectly still next to the huge window, staring out at the forest blankly. He didn't seem to notice me walking into the room, he was too lost in his own thoughts. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I rested my hands on his stomach and pressed my face to his muscular back.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered and put his hands on mine, intertwining our fingers, and pulled me even closer to him.

"I love you too." I murmured into his back, rubbing his stomach with my thumbs. "Please Edward, don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. Please, trust me when I say that everything will be alright. I'm fine and you will never lose me."

He turned around and hugged me close to him again. Clumsily, I unfastened a few buttons on his shirt and pressed my lips on his cold chest. I felt him inhaling sharply.

"Promise me, Edward, that in Chicago you'll try to enjoy yourself and not to worry. Just be with me, and think only about our upcoming wedding. This is the only thing you're allowed to think. That only in a few short weeks we'll be husband and wife. I'll be officially yours and you'll be mine."

He looked down at me and smiled his breathtaking crooked smile, his whole face lit up at my words, though his muscles were still tense, I could feel it.

"I promise you, soon-to-be Mrs. Bella Cullen." he tangled his fingers into my hair and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

I gasped at my new name. It sounded so perfect, especially in Edward's velvety voice.

_ ...Bella Cullen..._

"Yeah. It's perfect. just like you, my love."

He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine. He kissed me slowly and tenderly. His lips were cold and hard, but so gentle, so careful. I felt like the most beloved person in the world.

Suddenly he picked me up and I yelped at the sudden movement.

"Sorry." he mumbled against my lips and walked to our bed. He laid me down gently and climbed beside me.

"Edward." I sighed as he pulled me into his arms again, wrapping my leg around his waist.

"I can't wait... to see you... in all white..., walking down the aisle... toward me... My beautiful bride." he whispered between sweet, soft kisses.

"Hmm." I hummed, burying my fingers deeply into his hair. "It sounds... amazing."

"Uh-huh..." he smiled. "Yet, you'd fought... against it... for so long." he peppered my neck with tiny kisses, before pressed his lips to mine again.

"I'm sorry." I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his. "It seems so ridiculous now."

"I'm lucky, you changed your mind a few weeks ago, after all." he kissed the tip of my nose.

I sighed. "Did I hurt your feelings badly that night? When I refused your proposal, just after we returned from Italy?"

"Well, no." he shrugged.

"Seriously, Edward."

"Seriously, love." he rubbed the back of my thigh gently. "Bella, if you knew what I felt then..." he shook his head, a thousand emotions shone in his eyes.

"Tell me."

"Bella, my love..." he stared at me with wide eyes. "You were alive and I was at home with you finally. After I'd lived through twenty-four hours, thinking that you were dead, that was like a miracle to me. You were there and still loved me and still wanted to be with me, despite how stupid and selfish I'd been all those long, agonizing months before."

"Of course. How could I not?" I breathed. "But still, Edward. Didn't it bother you at all."

"I'd have liked if you'd said yes, of course. But I understood why you said no." he explained. "I knew it was not because you were not sure enough of our love, but because of your parents' view on this topic and the very negative example of their own marriage. I knew that you only needed some time to understand that we're different from them. But first, you needed to calm down, to feel safe again by my side and to learn to trust me again."

"There has never been a time when I didn't feel safe with you or didn't trust you."

He smiled and kissed my lower lip teasingly. "And I was absolutely sure that I would put my ring on your finger soon enough." he flashed me a crooked smile.

"Edward." I giggled quietly, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, I was right. You said yes." he breathed into my ear. "That was one the happiest nights of my existence."

"Yeah. Mine too." I blushed crimson, remembering what had happened after he'd asked me to be his wife and I finally had said yes.

He growled and trailed his lips along my hot cheek to my mouth, then kissed me passionately. I eagerly pressed myself closer to him, if it was even possible. Our bodies melted together perfectly.

"Breath, love." he broke away to allow me to breath, just as I started to feel lightheaded.

I couldn't wait to be a vampire finally and get rid of all my stupid human needs.

"So eager to be damned..." Edward murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Wouldn't you want the same thing, if you were in my place?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath. "If I were the vampire and you were the human."

He remained silent for a long moment, his breathing just as uneven as mine. "I would say no, knowing all the consequences of this life or existence, but I'm afraid, it wouldn't be true. Probably I'd want it just as stubbornly as you do."

I smiled up at him smugly and he rolled his eyes.

We laid there in each others arms for a while, just staring at each other and sharing kisses every now and then, until one tiny, little pixie shoved open the door with such force, that it crushed into the wall with a loud bang, probably leaving a dent in it.

I jumped at the loud sound, frightened.

"Oops..." she breathed, bouncing into the room.

Edward shot her a dark glare.

"Sorry, I'll fix it later." she promised.

"What do you want, Alice?" Edward asked annoyed, probably already seeing the answer in her head.

"It's almost time to leave to the airport." she answered. "So I'm here to help Bella get ready. She needs to change."

"What?" I sank deeper into Edward's embrace. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed now?" I asked, looking down at my simple shirt and jeans, I'd changed into only a few hours ago, right after we'd arrived home from the funeral. I happened to find them quite good and comfortable for a long plane ride.

"Don't be difficult, Bella." she rolled her eyes. "No sister of mine will travel in such clothes."

"But..."

"Please, Bella." she pouted adorably.

I sighed. "Don't do this to me, Alice."

"Alice, leave her alone." Edward cut her off rudely, sitting up in the bed. "If she doesn't want to change, then she doesn't have to."

"But Edward..." she protested.

"Enough, Alice. Just stop it already, okay?" he shouted, still angry with her.

"Edward?" I put my hand on his arm, trying to calm him. "Please, don't be angry with her. It's not her fault."

"Bella." he looked at me, his eyes pleading. "She kept it from me. Anything could've happened to you."

"But nothing's happened. I'm fine. Everything's okay. Really, Edward." I cradled his face in my hands. "I'm your fiancée, we're living together and spend almost every second of every day with each other. Nothing bad can happen. You're here to hold me, to protect me."

"Bella..." a soft sigh left his flawless lips.

"Please, Edward, forgive her. I don't want you two to fight. I love you both."

"Oh, Bella." he stroked my cheek lovingly, brushing my hair out of my face. "I didn't want to hurt you. It's just..." he closed his eyes and sighed deeply again. "...the mere thought of losing you, or you getting hurt is so terrifying to me. I can't... I can't..."

"You won't." I leaned to press my mouth to his in a soft kiss. "You will never lose me."

He captured my mouth, kissing me with such passion. His lips parted mine gently and our tongues met. I could never get used to the feeling of his sweet taste on my tongue. It was just maddening.

"We should get ready, or else we'll miss our plane." he breathed against my lips, still kissing me.

"Hmm..." I whimpered. "Then stop kissing me."

He pressed one... two... three... more chaste kiss at my lips, then pulled away reluctantly. We both panted.

"Wow..." Alice stared down at us in pure shock. "I've never seen you two kiss like that before." she shook her head, a bit confused.

I blushed tomato red while Edward only shrugged casually.

He climbed out of the bed then, lifting me up, then setting me down onto my feet gently.

"I'm taking our suitcases down to the car." he said, ghosting his marble lips along my forehead.

I nodded, unable to form any coherent sentence.

"Come on, Bella." Alice clasped my hand, pulling me into my into Edward's closet. I heard him sigh at his sister's madness as he walked out of the room with our huge suitcases in his hands.

"Oh, we'll all miss you so much." she whined half an hour later, wrapping her tiny arms around me.

We were standing in the middle of living room, saying our goodbyes to the family.

"Please, take care of yourself. And don't worry about the wedding. I take care of everything. It will be perfect, you'll see." she said excitedly, with a strange glint in her golden eyes.

Now I was afraid. No, terrified. I could only hope that she could keep herself in check. Or that Esme wouldn't let her go overboard. Edward chuckled softly behind me at my thoughts.

"Oh, Alice. Just please, please, try not to go overboard." I pleaded. "Keep yourself in check. I don't want a big wedding, okay? Just something small and intimate. Do you think you can do it?" I asked sceptically.

She put her hand on her non-beating heart, looking offended by what I'd just said.

"Of course." she pouted. "I'll do my best, I promise."

I just shook my head at her then turned to hug Esme, as well. She shook with silent sobs.

"It's just three weeks, Esme. And we'll be here again." I stroked her back softly.

"I know, honey, but I'll miss you both very much." she whispered into my hair, then kissed my forehead lovingly.

I smiled at her. She was like my second mother and I loved her so much.

After Esme released me, I found myself in Emmett's strong, muscular arms. He lifted me up in the air effortlessly, like a ragdoll.

"I can't breath, Emmett." I managed to choke out.

He only laughed and pressed a kiss on my cheek, before he put me down.

"I'll miss you, little sis'. It'll be so boring without you around. Hurry back." he said cheerfully and Edward growled behind me softly at his big brother.

I couldn't help giggling at them.

Carlisle came to me then and kissed my forehead gently. "Have a good time, Bella. You will love Chicago, I'm sure of it." he smiled and stepped back beside his wife, wrapping his arm around her slim waist.

Jasper gave me a quick, hesitant, but loving hug and Rosalie smiled at me from Emmett's side. It was a good thing from her. Maybe once we would be friends. I really hoped so.

Edward led me out to the car silently and opened the door of the passenger side for me. He helped me into his precious Volvo and was beside me in a second, starting the car. A few seconds later we were speeding to Port Angeles to catch our plane.


	12. Elizabeth

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 12 - Elizabeth**

Edward's parents' house was beyond beautiful. Though maybe 'mansion' would be a better word to describe it. It was a huge and spacious and very bright two-storied building, surrounded by an even more beautiful garden. It had an antique charm, beauteous and irresistible. The elegance of the whole estate befitted Edward perfectly and I couldn't help staring at it in wonder.

The inside was even more dazzling. As Edward's pale fingers brushed the cherry-wood front door, pushing it open ever so gently, and we stepped into the fabulous hall, I felt like we traveled back in time and walked into a different era. It was enthralling. It was magical.

My eyes drank in every little detail of this fairytale home. The furniture, the interior design, the colors were just simply beyond perfect. Edward's parents had been obviously very wealthy, and his mother, Elizabeth Masen had had a very good taste. It was so easy to imagine a cute, little, bronze haired boy running around the house, from one beautiful room to another, and playing in the garden in the sunshine.

Edward seemed to be just as fascinated by everything as me. He held my hand tightly as we explored the marvelous rooms, his eyes shone with so much emotions, it was completely overwhelming.

"It feels so strange to be here again, after so many decades." he said as we walked up the stairs slowly. "I've been here once before. After I bought it back and the workers finished finally. I took a look at it to make sure everything was just like I wanted, just like back then when my parents and I lived here. It took them many long months to fix everything up, because the house was quite dilapidated."

"I thought somebody bought it after your parents'..."

"Yeah," he nodded. "A businessman bought it. But it was only an investment for him, nothing more. Neither him, nor any member of his family lived here ever." he explained.

"So practically nobody has lived here since 1918?" I asked surprised.

He smiled and nodded again. "Yeah, exactly."

I couldn't explain why, but this tiny information thrilled me very much.

Edward chuckled quietly at my excitement.

"But why didn't this man make some effort to take care of the house, at least? The value of a dilapidated house can't be that much. So how was this worthy for him?"

"The land was still pretty valuable, I think it was enough for him." Edward shrugged.

"Oh."

I blushed and he stroked my cheek ever so softly.

"Does everything really look the same now as back then?" I asked, looking around in the hallway of the second floor.

"Yes, very much so." Edward sighed and stopped to pull me into his arms. "Carlisle and his perfect memory was a huge help, and many of our stuff were still here when I bought back the house."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, most of the furniture, the books in the library, even some clothes and other personal belongings. It looked like that man had done nothing about the house, except signing some paper in the 1920s."

"Odd."

"Yes, but I was glad things turned out like this." he brushed his lips against my forehead lovingly.

"What was it like to come here for the first time after the workers finished with everything?" I asked and looked up at him curiously.

He grimaced. "It was painful. They did a pretty good job about restoring my former home. Carlisle gave a very much detailed description for them to work with. To see this then hurt too much, so I didn't come again."

"Does it hurt still? To be here?" I asked. I felt guilty to have asked him to come here, it'd been very selfish of me.

"No." he shook his head and smiled down at me crookedly. He brushed my hair out of my face and rested his hand on my burning cheek. "I don't want you to feel guilty for asking me to come here. If I hadn't been comfortable with the idea, I would have told you."

"But you just said..."

"That it was painful to be here then." he nodded. "But you have no idea what a wonderful feeling to be here now _with you_. It's different. It's everything. I feel that I arrived home, finally, after a very, very long journey. Thank you, love, that you wanted to come here with me. I love you and your wonderful mind." He hugged me tightly to him and I buried my face into his chest happily, smiling.

"I love you so much, Edward. And I'm happy I'm here with you. This whole mansion is beyond beautiful and it's so fascinating for me to see the place where you lived once as a little boy, with your parents. There are so much things I still don't know about you, but in time I want to learn _everything, _because you're my life, Edward."

He sighed and nuzzled his face into my hair, tightening his arms around me. "Forever can't start soon enough."

"Hmm... our forever... it sounds perfectly." I murmured into his chest.

"Come on, love. I want to show you something." he pulled away.

I pouted at the loss of contact and he chuckled.

"Don't pout so adorably, Miss Swan. You will like it, I promise." he tugged my arm gently and led me down in the hall, until we came to a stop in front of one of the doors, not too far away from the top of the stairs.

"My room." he smiled and gestured toward it with his free hand, then turned the knob and opened it.

We stepped into the room, which was almost as big as his other one back in Forks, and he released my hand letting me wonder around.

I was speechless. The room was quite simple but very snug. There was no ultra modern stereo system or tons of CD-s on the wall, the furniture was antique, just like in every other room, yet the colors and the whole atmosphere of it reminded me of his other room very much. It felt like home instantly.

I walked to the bed, that stood in the center of the room and dominated the whole place, and grazed my fingertips along the golden comforter. It was beautiful and so soft. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to imagine Edward laying there night after night, sleeping and dreaming, his perfect face completely relaxed and peaceful and innocent in a fragile, human way. I couldn't help smiling at the image.

I shook my head and let my gaze wonder around the room some more. The dressers, the wardrobes, the desk and the nightstands with the antique lamps on top of them, the shelves and the french door, which led to a small balcony, were all beyond beautiful. They all were just practical things, nothing fancy, nothing ostentatious, yet, I wondered how something so simple could be so perfect, so magical.

"I really love it." I looked back at Edward, who still stood at the door.

"I can hear it." he smiled and walked to the french door slowly, He opened it with great care before turned back toward me and reached out his hand, palm up. "Come with me, love."

I placed my hand in his eagerly, blushing softly, and he led me out to the balcony.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I gasped at the breathtaking sight of the garden under us, resting my hands on the handrails gently.

"Yes, it is." he breathed, stepping behind me. He pressed his chest tightly to my back and rested his hands next to mine. "But it's nothing compared to you."

"To how many girls did you say this, standing here, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, chuckling softly.

He leaned to press a soft kiss on my neck. I felt him smiling. "Actually, Miss Swan, you're the first woman who's ever stepped into my room until this moment. Well, except my mother, of course." he shrugged and I smiled. "I'd never been interested in any women before you, not even as a human."

"I know." I sighed, leaning back against his chest. "And you have no idea how much it means to me."

"Oh, I know." he kissed my shoulder lovingly.

"I'm so glad we came here." I rested my head on his shoulder. "I didn't know what to expect from this trip, but this house is beyond my any dreams. And I don't know how could it be possible, because we've just arrived and haven't even seen every part of it yet, but it already feels like home to me. It's just simply perfect."

"Yes, it is." he smiled. "And to be here with you and share my first home with you is one of the most incredible experience of my very long existence."

Just then my stomach growled rather loudly and I blushed tomato red.

"I think it's time to feed my favourite human." Edward laughed softly and pressed a loving kiss on my temple. "Do you mind if I leave you alone for about an hour?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly.

"Hmm..." I frowned, pressing myself closer to him. "Where are you going?"

"Well, we have a huge and nice kitchen, but unfortunately the fridge and the pantry is quite empty, so I really need to do some grocery shopping, before my beautiful fiancée starves to death. I would be a really horrible husband-to-be, if I let that happen." he leaned down to trail his lips along my neck, peppering my overheated skin with tiny, tender kisses.

I closed my eyes and hummed in pleasure. "You could hardly be anything but wonderful."

I felt him smiling in response. "You can unpack and settle in _our_ room while I'm gone."

"A shower would be nice too." I sighed.

"Then take one, beautiful." he took my hand and brought it up to his mouth. He kissed the back of it lovingly, his lips lingered on my skin longer than necessary. "I bring up our suitcases now."

"Okay." I mumbled and turned to press my lips to his smooth cheek.

He released me reluctantly and was gone in a flash, but before my slow, human mind could've even registered his absence, he was back with our suitcases and bags in his hands. He walked casually into the room, despite the heavy packs he was carrying, with a small smile on his flawless lips.

"The dressers and wardrobes should be all empty, so there's plenty of place you can pack." he said, suddenly sounding nervous. "And the bathroom is behind that door." he pointed at a closed door on my left. "There's a bigger one beside the master bedroom, if you..."

"No, it's perfect." I shook my head gently. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

I took his hand and smiled up at him. "Thank you that you brought me here." I stroked his face with my free hand. "And hurry back to me, I'm really hungry."

He laughed, freely and happily. "I will, my Bella." he leaned down and captured my lips in a loving, passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up slowly, deepening our kiss. His cool tongue entered my mouth and intertwined with mine instantly, his sweet taste and scent drove me absolutely crazy. I clung to his neck, my fingers clenched and tugged his bronze locks helplessly, trying to pull him closer me or press myself tighter to him, craving for more, always for more.

"Edward," I moaned into his mouth, feeling slightly dizzy from the lack of air.

"Maybe I should go now." he panted against my lips, lowering me back to the ground slowly.

"Yeah, you should." I agreed breathlessly, trying to compose myself.

He pressed a last, soft kiss on my mouth and then he was gone.

"Hurry back." I whispered finally, knowing he could still hear me.

I wobbled to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, falling back onto the soft comforter, trying to calm my racing heart. I looked around me once again, drinking in every little detail. It was such a strange feeling to be in the room where Edward had lived once, and to lay in the bed, in which he'd slept and dreamed every night as a human.

Half an hour later all of our stuff were put away properly. In the bathroom I found a few fresh towels and all my favourite toiletries - probably Edward had asked the caretaker to put them in there and I couldn't help smiling at his gesture, he was simply perfect. I took a nice, long shower, enjoying the way the hot water hit my skin and ran down on my naked body, relaxing my taut muscles. I felt slightly exhausted. The plane ride was long, and the past few days were really draining. I washed my hair. The sweet, familiar scent of my shampoo filled the room instantly and I felt like I wasn't in a strange, unfamiliar place but at home. I felt like I'd lived in this beautiful, Victorian house in my whole life, like I belonged here.

After I'd finished with my shower and dressed up in fresh clothes, I wandered around some more, exploring this fairytale home further. Everything about it mesmerized me and rendered me speechless, and I wondered what would it be like to really live here for good.

Further down the hall, not far away from Edward's bedroom, I found the master bedroom, which must have belonged to his parents once. It was much bigger than his and beautifully furnished. Elizabeth Masen's dressing table very quickly became my favourite furniture in the house, besides the magnificent grand piano in the living room. I stood there for long minutes, admiring it silently, running my fingertips along the wooden frame of the huge, antique mirror. Curiously, I opened the small drawers and found them empty. I knew it was ridiculous, but I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. I'd secretly hoped that I would find some of Edward's mother's personal treasures, an old hair clip or a comb or even a small bottle of her favourite perfume. Everything around the house and especially in this room was just so full of life and glamour, I felt like she would walk into the room in any minute.

Shaking my head at my silliness, I reached for the tiny, gilded knob on the beautifully craved panel of the old furniture and tugged on it, trying to open the small door and look inside, but oddly, it seemed to be locked. I sighed, frowning, it seemed that I couldn't open it without Edward. I tried again one more time with a little bit more force, hoping that it only stuck somehow, and much to my delight the very old wooden panel opened creakily.

My eyes widened as I looked inside. There was a very old, hand craved wooden chest in it, much older than Edward, or even his parents, I was sure of it. It must have been a family relic, something that Mrs. Masen might have inherited from her own mother or maybe grandmother. I took it out carefully and walked to the bed to sit down on it, placing the chest into my lap. There was an elegant lock on it, which was open. It wasn't cracked by some intruder, but it was left open, probably by Elizabeth before she'd fallen ill, or maybe by Carlisle when he'd come here to collect some family belongings for Edward after his transformation.

I lifted the top with great care, and gasped in surprise and complete awe at what I saw. It was full of very old papers and black and white photos. With shaky hands I took the first one and just stared at it for long minutes, studying every little detail of the beautiful, young woman's face on it. Her features were so familiar, I saw them on the face of the man I was in love with for more than a year. The shape of her eyes, the gentleness that was shining in them, her nose and soft, warm smile were all so similar to Edward's. He'd clearly inherited them from her mother, Elizabeth, along with the brilliant emerald green color of her eyes and the unique bronze shade of her hair, though I only knew these things from Carlisle's telling, because unfortunately they couldn't be seen on the old black and white photo. Elizabeth Masen smiled softly from the hundred years old crinkled, dimmed paper. Her eyes sparkled, her long hair fell to her shoulders gently in soft curls, she was simply breathtaking, one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen.

But beyond this elegant, lovely woman, whom I respected deeply, simply because she'd been the one, who had brought my Edward into this world and raised him to be that wonderful, brilliant, loving, caring man who he was, there was something else on this photo that completely stole my attention. There, laying in the arms of his mother, was a cute, little baby, who couldn't be older than a few months. His tiny fingers wrapped around the pendant on his mother's necklace, trying to take the small, shiny jewel into his mouth, while his free hand held his mother's index finger tightly. His plump lips were parted, forming a round O, and he wrinkled his tiny, button nose adorably. I chuckled at him, staring at the trembling photo in my hands. He was a perfect little boy, the prettiest baby I'd ever seen.

Reluctantly I put the picture aside after a few more minutes of admiring it, and looked at the others inside the chest. Some of them were taken of Elizabeth and a handsome, young man, who must have been Edward's father, Edward Senior. They seemed to be very happy and very much in love with each other, despite the fact that they were posing formally on most of the photographs, as it'd been custom in that era. Their love and adoration for the other just simply radiated from both of them.

The others were taken of Edward, their beloved boy, playing in the garden as a toddler, standing awkwardly in front of the school in his uniform with a tiny, sheepish smile on his lips, playing on his piano with a pouty face, while his mother was sitting beside him with a gentle smile on her beautiful face. And there was a classical family photo of them, which must have been taken only a few months or weeks before the epidemic, because Edward had looked almost exactly as he did now. It was so easy to read his parents' unconditional love for him from their eyes as the three of them posed as a family. It was so fascinating to me to see them together, Edward with his first family.

I took a deep breath and blinked a few times, trying to hold back my tears that threatened to fall, while I put everything beside me and looked into the chest again. My breath caught in my throat instantly and I froze for a brief moment. Beneath all the photographs laid two yellowed envelopes. I took them out with terribly shaking hands and brushed my fingertips along the elegant script, written on them with great care. One of them were addressed to Edward, while on the other one I could read 'My Daughter-in-law'. I gulped anxiously, it must have been some sick joke, because it just couldn't be possible. But it was.

I opened it clumsily and pulled out the letter carefully, then started to read it.

_ My precious Future Daughter-in-law, _

_ I'm afraid that my time on Earth is cut short, I'm running out of it rapidly and I can't stand the thought of never being able to tell you this, so I chose to write you this letter as my one and only chance to talk to you._

_ Now I know that one of my greatest dreams will never come true, I'll never have a chance to meet you and get to know you and watch my son fall in love with you. He will never come to me to ask for the ring, his father gave me when he proposed me, and I will never be able to give it to him properly. I will never see you walk down the aisle while he'll be waiting for you nervously under a canopy of flowers. I will never witness you tell your vows to each other that will bind you together forever. And I'm so very sorry for it. But without meeting you once, there isn't any amount of doubt in my heart about what a very special woman you must be, if my Edward chose you to love and share his life with. _

_ As a mother all I've ever wanted for my son is to be happy, since the very first moment I laid my eyes on him. His father and me tried to raise him to be a perfect gentleman, a clever, straight, honorable man and I truly believe that we've done a great job, after all. He is our only child and our most precious treasure and I'm truly devastated that we won't be able to be there for him anymore. So please, take care of him on behalf of us too, show him what true love means, be gentle to him and strong for him, be by his side forever and make him as happy as only you could. Never forget to say him 'I love you', even after long years, and never fear to share your most guarded thoughts and dreams with him. Let him protect you and take care of you, and above all let him love you with all his heart. Make each other whole and happy as long as you both shall live._

_ With all my love, precious girl,_

_ Elizabeth Masen_

_Chicago, 1918. September_

Tears ran down my face, blurring my vision, but it didn't stop me from rereading the letter again and again until I knew every word of it by heart. I was so touched by Elizabeth Masen's words. She was a wonderful woman, who had found a way to open her heart and reach out to give love to a complete stranger almost a hundred years after her tragic death, and I couldn't help but feel love for this incredible creature, who had practically just given her blessing to my and her only son's upcoming wedding in a letter, she'd written not long after her beloved husband's death, while she'd known that she'd been dying herself.

I looked down at the beautiful ring on my left hand and brushed my fingertips ever so gently along the glittering diamonds, admiring the beautiful piece of jewel for long minutes silently. She'd wanted Edward to propose the love of his life with this precious jewel, she'd wanted it to be mine and now it was. And I couldn't be happier about it.

"Bella?" Edward's soft, velvety voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him, sniffling, and tried to smile. I didn't want to scare him with my tears. But of course, as soon as he saw my tear-soaked cheeks and red, puffy eyes, he rush to me and took me into his arms. He caressed my hair softly, holding me close.

"Bella? Why are you crying, love?" he asked worriedly.

I wiggled out of his embrace, put aside the empty chest from my lap onto the bed and climbed into his lap silently.

"Hold me." I breathed, pressing my forehead against his.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me as close to him as he could without hurting me. Without a word I hold up the letter, which was still in my hand, to him to read it. He took it hesitantly, staring down at me confused, before his eyes flashed toward the old, yellowed paper and he gasped.

I watched his beautiful, angelic face as he read his mother's letter with wide eyes, mouth agape, his expression was full of wonder and disbelief. He even stopped breathing. When he finished, his sparkling eyes met mine and I smiled at him lovingly, silent tears rolling down on my cheeks slowly. I reached my hand and cradled his face gently, rubbing my thumb along his cheekbone. His answering smile was hesitant, a thousand different emotions danced in his eyes.

"How?" he breathed finally, his voice cracking.

"I found an antic wooden chest in your mother's dressing table." I gestured toward the box that laid beside me.

"I remember this." he breathed in awe, trailing his fingers along the side of it.

I smiled.

"And these were inside in it too, along with the letter." I whispered and picked up the photos from the bed.

He reached for them, never releasing me, and looked through the old pictures one by one slowly, resting his head on my shoulder. He sat there for long minutes, staring at his parents' picture for a long time, speechless. I just sat in his lap in silence and caressed his hair softly, letting him have any time he needed. After a while he lifted his head and touched his forehead against mine gently. I watched as his pale eyelids fluttered closed and a small smile spread on his flawless lips.

"I have so little memory of them, I could barely recall their features." he whispered. "But now I'll never forget their face again. Oh, Bella, you're such a wonderful woman. Thank you for giving me back them."

He kissed me softly then locking his arms around me again tightly, while I buried my fingers into his hair, cradling his face lovingly.

"Edward, there was something else for you in the chest." I breathed as we broke apart and reached for the other letter, which was addressed to him. I held it out to him and he took it hesitantly, brushing his cold fingers along mine. He didn't move to open it, only stared down at it silently.

"Open it, Edward." I urged him gently, stroking his icy cheek and kissing his forehead.

He took a deep breath then, his eyes flickered to mine for a brief moment, and I nodded encouragingly, smiling softly at him. He seemed so lost, so vulnerable in that moment. I couldn't imagine what it might be like for him to find this long lost piece of his life again, to see his parents again after nearly a hundred years and to read his beloved mother's thoughts in these letters, the loving, caring words of a dying woman, who had loved her son beyond imagination and fought for him until her last breath. And she'd saved him in the end.

I watched him tear the envelope open and pull out the letter with shaky hand. With another deep breath he unfolded the slightly creased paper, and began to read it silently. I waited patiently for him finish. He seemed to reread it again and again, much like I'd done with my own letter, before he turned his wide, smoldering, topaz eyes to mine. His lips parted slightly as if he was trying to say something, but no sound left his mouth, he was completely speechless. So he leaned his head down and buried his face into the crook of my neck, just as a loud, heart wrecking sound broke free from his lips.

I held his trembling form patiently, as he sobbed, caressing his back in a slow, soothing manner, pressing small, loving kisses on his forehead every now and then. It took him quite a long time to calm down finally. We sat there for more than an hour without a word, just holding each other tightly.

"Bella," Edward said finally, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, my love?" I asked, stroking his cheek tenderly.

He lifted his head from my shoulder and locked his eyes with mine, smiling softly.

"She wrote she loved me." he whispered and I let out a small,breathy laugh, watching awe happiness dancing in his eyes.

He wasn't the strong man I knew, but a lost seventeen years old teenage boy. For once, he seemed so fragile.

"Of course she loved you, Edward." I nodded. "She was your mother and you were her most precious thing. She fought for you until her last breath and in the end she saved you. She wanted you to live, to find your happiness, to find love. She wanted you to have _everything_. And although she died, she's never completely disappeared, because a part of her has remained with you, inside your heart, and it will remain there forever, even if you didn't remember her well, or forgot her completely, because you're just like her in so many ways. In the outside and in the inside as well. Maybe you're a Cullen now, Edward, the son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen for eternity, but a part of you will always remain Edward Masen, the only son of Elizabeth and Edward Masen Senior, and I think, they would be proud of you, my Edward. I know I am."

I kissed him softly and he squeezed me to him tighter.

"I love you, Bella." he murmured against my lips, kissing me back with all the love he felt for me.

Then my stomach growled loudly and I blushed crimson.

"I think, it's dinner time for my favourite human." Edward chuckled quietly.

He kissed me one more time, then gathered the letters and photos with great care and put them back into their place ever so carefully, closing the beautiful, wooden chest gently. He took it in his hand and grasped my hand with the other, intertwining our fingers. Then he led me out of the room, down the stairs toward the kitchen.


	13. Unexpected

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 13 - Unexpected**

I sat in the dining room and ate my dinner slowly. Edward sat beside me and stared at me as usual while his hand caressed my back lovingly. His beautiful topaz eyes were sparkling. He was so different since he read his mother's letters two weeks ago. He seemed happier. Happier than ever. And because of him I was happy too. To come to Chicago to see the place where my Edward had grown up was the best idea ever. I found calm and peace in this place. I could accept finally all the bad things that'd happened in the last few weeks. Edward was the best medicine for me. In a few days we would return to Forks again and finally marry each other. I was ecstatic about our upcoming wedding and Edward loved hearing it from both of my words and my thoughts. Listening to my thoughts and my dreams had become his new favorite hobby. He loved hearing them, especially my dreams. And he loved the fact that almost all of my thoughts was about him. I'd felt really uncomfortable with all of this at first, but as the time passed I'd learned to like it. Now I loved calling him by my thoughts, or talking with him through them. But the best part of it was when we made love and he was hearing every single thought that was crossing my mind then. It made those moments even special. But sometimes I saw a little worry in his eyes. He still worried about me and why could he hear me now or Alice couldn't see.

"Edward?" I asked as I pushed my dinner away from me and he smiled at me. His lips touched my forehead gently.

"Yes, love?" he said and pulled me into his lap.

"Can I get your phone for a minute?" he stared at me with curious eyes.

"Yeah. Of course, sweetheart. Here it is." He pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it to me. "Why are you hide your thoughts? Alice tought you some tricks how to do it, didn't she? She's an expert at it." he laughed and nuzzled my neck gently.

"Well. It can be very useful sometimes." I smiled at him very innocently and flipped open his phone. He just shook his head smiling and pulled up one of his perfect eyebrows when he saw who I was calling. It rang only once before it was answered.

"Hello Edward!" a calm voice said.

"Hi Carlisle! It's Bella." I answered and ran my fingers through Edward's soft hair. He sighed and kissed my forehead softly.

"Oh, hello Bella! How are you?" I smiled at Edward and he pulled me closer to him.

"Fine, thanks. I'm just calling because I'd like to ask you something."

"Well, I'm listening." Edward stroked my arm gently.

"I've been thinking about it for a while and I'd like to ask you to walk with me down the aisle on our wedding." Carlisle was speechless and I was nervous a little. Edward stared into my eyes, his lovely topaz orbs were full of love and devotion.

"It would be honour, Bella. Thank you, honey." Carlisle said finally.

"No. I thank you, Carlisle. For everything." I whispered not trusting fully in my voice. Edward put his hands on either side of my face and pulled me closer to him. Our noses were touching. I felt his cold breath on my lips.

"See you in a few days, Bella! We're all miss you two very much." I sighed.

"We miss you too. Bye!" Edward took the phone from my hand and put it on the table then kissed me gently but passionately.

"Why did you decide you won't walk down the aisle alone, love?" He asked. His eyes were sparkling. They were so beautiful. We'd talked about with whom I would walk down the aisle on our wedding a lot and I'd decided to walk down alone, because this would be my father's task, but he was gone. But in the last few days I'd thought through it again and decided that it would be better with Carlisle.

"Well, I thought about it and I don't want to walk down alone. And I could only thought about one person to do it. Carlisle will be my father for eternity. I thought it would be a good idea to ask him to do it." He kissed me again and again and again then picked me up and headed upstairs to our room.

"This is a wonderful idea, love. I love you, Bella Mason Cullen." He put me gently on the bed and climbed beside me. I shivered lightly of the sound of my soon-to-be name. It sounded perfectly. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly pulling him down with me to the bed. We kissed for a while, our tongues danced together perfectly but I soon wanted more. My hands stroked his face, neck, chest, side while his did the same thing with me.

"Edward" I whispered and he moaned into my ear. I unbuttoned his shirt slowly and slid it down on his arms dropping it to the floor beside the bed. My hands explored his bare chest inch by inch. Every single, perfect muscle. He sat up pulling me with him, and took my shirt slowly and gently off.

"So beautiful." He murmured and I blushed. He looked up at me and smiled while I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck again and pressed my body to his. My lips found his neck and he purred quietly as I nuzzled it. His hands trailed up my back reaching my bra and he unclasped it quickly and laid me down on the bed again.

"I love you." I sighed as he hovered above me. He stared at me for a very long moment. His eyes were full of love and adoration.

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed me lovingly. I felt in that one simple kiss everything that I needed. His muscular, cold body above me was the best feeling ever, his arms cradled me gently but strongly like an iron cage. I felt so safe and beloved. His sweet, cold breath brushed against my face and clouded my mind. I whimpered quietly and reached for his jeans to pull them off of him. I wanted to feel all of his beautiful body against mine. I unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down too then pushed them down with his black, silk underwear too. He kicked all of them off of him then pulled down my jeans as well. Only my small panties separated us now. My breathing quickened as he kissed down my neck and chest slowly and I moaned loudly when his lips touched my nipple which hardened instantly. The sensation was so incredible. I dug my fingers tightly in his soft hair and pulled his head closer to my body as he moved down kissing every inch of my stomach. My whole body was on fire. I was aching for him, I could feel the wetness between my legs. It soaked my panties. I knew he could smell it and it drove him crazy as always. He growled softly as he reached the waistband of my panties.

"I love you so..." He murmured against my skin but didn't finished his sentence. Suddenly he froze above me, his lips still touching my stomach. His eyes were open wide with shock. "No. Impossible." He whispered so quietly, I could barely hear it.

"Edward, honey? What's wrong?" I asked anxiously. I put my hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. I was so confused. "Edward?" He pressed his face to my stomach. I could feel him breathing. My hands were still in his hair and his cheek. He put his on mine gently pressed it tightly to his skin. "Edward, please? You scared me!" He looked up at me and the next moment he pressed his forehead to mine looking deeply into my eyes and the most angelic smile spread on his face. He touched his lips softly to mine. His whole body shaking lightly. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me and stroking his back gently.

"My sweet, little Bella! You're the most wonderful woman in the world. You can always amaze me." He kissed every inch of my face. "Nothing's wrong, love. We just... Oh, Bella! It's so amazing!" I was more confused than ever. His eyes were sparkling like he was crying, but of course it was impossible to him, and he never stopped grinning. "Bella! We're going to have a baby. Oh God! A tiny baby, my Bella! I love you so much, beautiful!" he said and kissed me again. But I didn't kiss him back and even stopped stroking him. I laid there frozen and tried to understand what he'd just said. Was it really true? Could it be really true? But how?

"How do you know that?" I asked after the first shock.

"I can hear the heartbeat. It's very quiet and soft, it's hard to hear even for me but it's still there. It's so beautiful. Just like your heart. Oh, Bella!" he stroked my face gently.

"But how?" I was still confused and didn't know what to think.

"Well, love, you know how those things happen. When a man and a woman..." he chuckled happily.

"Edward! That's not what I meant! And you know it! Please, be serious for a moment!" I said.

"I don't know, love. I thought I can't have children but it obviously isn't true. Maybe this could happen because you're human. I mean your body can change, you can be pregnant. And there never was a relationship like us. Vampires don't fall in love humans and don't have sex with them. So nobody knows that it was possible to a vampire to impregnate a human." he answered still stroking my face and my hair gently.

"And are you sure of it? That there's somebody growing inside me?" I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Yeah. I'm absolutely sure about it, love. We'll be parents soon." he kissed my forehead softly and I closed my eyes for a moment. Tears escaped from them and were running down my cheeks. Edward reached his hand and wipped them away gently.

"So we will have a baby? Half of you and half of me? Our tiny miracle?" I asked and felt so many emotions washed through me. Joy, happiness, excitement, fear. Would I be a good mother? Would I be able to give my baby everything? I knew Edward would be the best father a child could have. He did everything perfectly, so why not this too?

"You will be a wonderful mother, love. And I'll always be by your side. Don't be afraid! We'll do it together. Every step of it. I love you. Both of you." He put his hand on my flat stomach and I put mine over his then he leaned down and kissed me tenderly. We laid there for a while just kissing and he drew soothing patterns on my stomach with his thumb. I loved his touch, feeling his skin on my skin. It didn't matter that he was ice cold because he always set my body on fire with a single featherlight caress. Every cell of my body desired for him. In that moment I wanted him more than ever. I trailed my hand down on his chest and stomach and stroked his soft pubic hair before grasped his erection gently. He moaned loudly and dropped his head onto my shoulder. His lips never left my skin as I stroked him very slowly and softly. I felt his breathing quickening and shivered at the sensation.

"Oh, Bella! That feels so good, love! But I want you. Please, Bella!" He whispered and pulled my panties down gently. I guided his cock to my entrance and he pushed into me more carefully then ever. "I love you!" He sighed against my lips.

"I love you too! With all my heart!" I murmured as he started moving his hips. He moved very slowly and gently. It reminded me our first night together. The night our baby had conceived. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms tightly around his body. I felt I couldn't get close enough to him.

"Edward?" I whimpered quietly and he pulled me closer to him.

"I know, Bella, I know!" He whispered against my skin. His voice was shaking. I kissed every inch of his beautiful face while he caressed my body softly. I never wanted to leave this moment, this place. It was so perfect. We'd made so many kind of love and every time had been perfect. But here and now it was like never before. Because now we had our little baby with us. And this was a new, unbreakable connection between us. We belonged together now more than ever. I squeezed him tighter to me. Our whispers and quiet moans filled the room.

"Isabella" Edward murmured again and again against my lips. My nails dug into the skin of his back as I felt my stomach tightening. I moved my hips to meet his every thrust and he tried to pull me closer to him although it was impossible to be closer to each other.

"Edwahhrd!... I can't take it... anymore! Pleahhse!" I pressed my lips to his softly and he kissed me back eagerly. He growled. I felt his chest vibrating.

"Bellahh" he whimpered as we both fell over the edge. I felt his cold seeds spread in me and the sensation caused me another wave of pleasure ran through my whole body.

"Edward" I whispered and he kissed me tenderly one last time before pulled out of me gently and laid beside me pulling me tightly to his chest. I snuggled closer to him while he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," I whispered and smiled "Daddy." Edward gasped and the most beautiful smile lit up his angelic face.

"I love you more, Mommy." He leaned down to kiss me. "Turn around, love! Please!" he murmured against my lips and I did as he asked although I was confused. He pulled me as close to him as he could. My back pressed against his chest tightly and he rested his hand on my stomach caressing it softly. "I just want to feel both of you. Is this okay?" He murmured into my ear and kissed my shoulder softly. I put my hand on the top of his and intertwined our fingers.

"Mmmhhmmm" I mumbled "It's perfect." He wrapped the cover tightly around our bodies. "Can you really feel her?" I asked. My voice was only a whisper. It was dark in the room. Only the moonlight lit the room.

"Her?" He asked and buried his face into my neck. I felt him smiling. "Do you think it's a girl?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter if it's a boy or a girl. I just want it to be healthy. But I have a feeling." I blushed and he chuckled.

"A feeling? I love your feelings. And your thoughts. And your body, especially when it's naked and is pressing to mine completly." He kissed my neck up and down gently. "But to answer to your question, yes, I can feel our baby if I press my hand to your stomach. I can feel a tiny vibration as it's little heart is fluttering." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He said and pressed his hand tighter to my tummy. His cold lips found mine and we just kissed for a while.

"Edward? Do you want a girl or a boy?" I asked when he pulled away so I could breath.

"Hmmm... Maybe a girl. Who just looks exactly like as her beautiful mother. I would love it. But it doesn't really matter to me either. The only thing that matters is it'll be ours. Yours who I love more than my own life and mine. I love you so much." I reached behind me and ran my fingers through his hair and he sighed. His cold breath tickled my neck gently.

"What do you think what will your family think about it?" I asked and felt a little scared of everybody's reaction. Edward took a deep breath.

"First of all, it's our family. And second, I think they'll be extremely happy. Esme and Carlisle will be grandparents. Alice and Rosalie will be aunts. And Jasper and Emmett will be uncles. They'll be thrilled. Okay, maybe Rosalie'll be a little jealous at first. But everything will be allright. I promise you, Bella. You just give our family the one thing that everybody wished for a very long time, love. Especially Esme and Rosalie. Our child will have the most loving family ever." He kissed my neck softly. His words touched my heart but didn't ease my fears completly.

"Edward? Can we keep this secret for just a little while? I just need some time. I..." but he didn't let me finish.

"If that's what you want then we won't tell anybody until you'll be ready. I love you, Bella, and your happiness is the most important thing to me. But I want Carlisle to check up you. I want to be sure everything is alright with both of you." He caressed my stomach lovingly. "Maybe we can ask him to keep it secret for a while. I'm sure he'll understand." I nodded unable to speak. Edward was the most loving and caring man I'd ever known. He was so perfect at everything. A perfect mate, lover, husband and father even if we weren't married yet or we knew about our baby for only a few hours. And this perfect man wanted only me, because I was the perfect woman for him. This thought filled my heart with joy and happiness and I snuggled even closer to his body. I wanted to feel him. Everywhere. The need that I felt for him was nearly unbearable.

"Yes, love. You're the only one for me. My perfect mate. I love you so much. There's no words for it." He pressed his body thighter to mine. I felt his erection brushing to my ass. I moaned quietly at the sensation.

"Then show me, Edward! Show me!" My breathing quickened and my heartbeat became more erratic.

"Bella! Spread your legs, love. Let me inside you." He whispered into my ear then sucked my earlobe into his mouth. I spread my legs for him as he asked and he pushed into me gently from behind me. We both moaned at the contact.

"Edward? Please, tell me about the time when we first met! I'd like to hear it!" I whimpered as he started moving inside me very slowly. He groaned and pressed his lips against my ear.

"Ohh, Bella. You will be the death of me. Someday. I'm sure." He said and I giggled lightly. "We were sitting in the cafeteria at our table." he murmered seductively into my ear. His movements slowed down even more. I was wrapped in his arms tightly. His strong, cold body surrounded mine completly and his low, husky voice rang in my ear. His cold breath brushed against my cheek softly and I shivered. "I was bored to death and tried to keep out all of the childish, selfish thoughts which bombarded my mind. I heard your name or saw your face in so many minds. They all were so excited about the new girl. Everybody wanted to see you and talk to you. Most of the girls wanted to be your friend. Most of them only because of the spotlight that you were in. And many boys thought about they would be your boyfriend soon." he growled and pulled me closer to him. I smiled. "I was totally uninterested. You were just another human girl for me. Nothing special. I just want to get out of that place and go home. To be far away from all the teenagers and their vulgar minds. And then I heard my name and looked up automatically. And I laid my eyes on you for the first time. You were so beautiful. Even more than through all those minds. I stared at you and you stared back at me. And then I wanted to hear what you were thinking about me and my family, but I heard nothing but silence. And it made me anxious. It never happened anything like this before." He kissed my shoulder lovingly and ran his tongue up on my neck to my earlobe. He licked it playfully and I moaned.

"Ohh, Bella!" He sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my Edward." I smiled and brought his hand to my lips and kissed his fingers softly one by one then put it back to my stomach. I wanted him to feel me and our baby too. "Please continue!" I sighed.

"And then there was that fateful biology lesson. I wanted..." He buried his face into my hair deeply. "you... so badly." he whispered. "But not as badly as I want you now." I smiled softly and caressed his forearm gently before intertwining our fingers again. I knew he was craving something completly different thing now than then. "I want your thoughts, your precious mind, your beautiful soul, your breathtaking body. I need you more than a human needs the air. I can't exist without you. My beautiful Bella." I felt my cheeks burning but turned my head to look at him and he kissed me gently. His cold lips felt amazing against mine. "After the lesson I tried to go far away from you. I left my family and went to Alaska. I visited Tanya's family there..." I couldn't help grimacing to her name, the beautiful vampire girl who'd wanted my Edward so badly. He chuckled softly at my thoughts and I blushed. "...but didn't spend much time with them. Mostly I just sat on a rock under the sky thinking. But the only thing I could think was you. It didn't matter how hard I tried not to do it." He touched his lips to mine again. "You hunted my every thought even there, although I tried to forget you very hard. But every time I closed my eyes I saw you. Only you. I saw your face, your beautiful chocolate brown eyes as they're staring at me. After a few days I decided to go back to Forks."

"Good decision." I smiled up at him and he sighed still moving inside me gently. It felt so amazing. It wasn't enough to reach our reliese but to feel myself complete and whole and wonderful.

"Yeah, one of my best decisions ever." he murmured against my skin. "I returned and you were there. Your scent, your silent mind and your unpredictable behaviour drove me crazy. And all of the boys' thoughts around you too." I giggled. "It's not funny, Bella." He growled and kissed my neck softly.

"Were you jealous, Edward?" I asked still giggling.

"Of course, I was jealous. I heard their thoughts. I knew what they wanted to do to you. And there was nothing beautiful or romantic in those things. But I didn't know what I was feeling exactly then. I never felt it before. And I was so confused. I tried to keep away from you but it was impossible. You pulled me to you like a magnet. I couldn't resist. I was so weak against your spell."

"Edward" I sighed. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I felt the same about him. Neither I could resist him. "I love you" I whispered and felt him smiling against my bare skin.

"You crazy girl! I love you, too! Very much!" He squeezed me to him while I chuckled lightly. "Do you remember our first date?" he nuzzled my neck.

"Mmhhmm" I sighed. Memories floated into my mind and he sighed against me too.

"I was so afraid on that night." He whispered so low I could barely hear it.

"Why?" I whispered too and dug my fingers into his hair pulling his face closer to me.

"First of all because of those pieces of shit..." He growled. "I was afraid that I'd be late, and they'd hurt you. The thought was unbearable." I moved my hips against him more firmly. I wanted to erase his bad feelings and memories. I wanted to show him that everything was alright now, that I was here in his arms, the safest place in the world. "Ohhh, Bella! You're killing me, baby!" He panted.

"You can't die. You're an immortal vampire, Edward." I moaned and panted too. His fingers trailed up on my body and he cupped one of my breasts and palmed it gently. My heartbeat quickened. "Ahh!... My very talented vampire..." He chuckled behind me and started kissing my neck and shoulder.

"I love you, Bella! Oh God!... You're so beautiful, my love!" I reached behind me and grabbed his naked ass tightly pulling him closer to me. My nails dug into his skin hard but of course it didn't hurt him just caused him more pleasure. He growled into my ear loudly and picked up his pace.

"I... love... you too!" I panted and moaned as his hand slid down on my body to my swollen clit and he started to tease it gently. His every move, touch, caress was so caring, so loving. I melted completly to his body. "I'm so close, Edward!...Come... with me... Please!" I screamed and felt my walls clenching around his erection. I shut my eyes tightly as the ecstasy took over me and Edward buried his face into my hair as he fell over the edge too.

"Bella! Ahhh!... Ohh, Bella!" He growled. "I love you so much, my beautiful love."

"Oh, Edward!" I rested my hand on his cheek. "I want you to know that noone can ever hurt me. I'm here. With you. In your arms. And I'm yours. Only yours." He squeezed me to him and put his hand back to my stomach.

"My Bella!" He sighed.

"Do you continue, Edward? What else were you afraid of on that night?" I whispered.

"Well I was afraid of what you would think about me. I wanted to kill them so badly. It was very hard to resist my instincts. And of course there was the scent of your blood which sang to me. I was afraid I'd lose control and hurt you. It was very hard to be alone in my car with you. Your scent was so intensive in that small place. The monster in me screamed to me to attack you, to taste your precious blood." he kissed my shoulder gently and took a deep breath inhaling my scent deeply.

"You're not a monster, Edward. A monster can't love anybody the way you love me. The way you love our baby." He caressed my tummy and I felt him smiling against my skin.

"I love you. Both of you." He whispered. "But do you know what I was afraid of the most?"

"No." I sighed.

"That you would afraid of me. Of what I am. And I'd lose you even before I'd get a chance to have you." I turned my head to face him and stared at his beautiful topaz eyes.

"I've never afraid of you and never will. I love you and trust you with all my heart. I'll be your wife, your mate for eternity and I'll give birth to your child in a few months. I'll always be with you and love you." He dug his fingers into my hair and kissed me ever so softly.

"You're an amazing woman." he whispered against my lips.

"Your amazing woman." I smiled.

"Yeah. Mine." He smiled too. Then I yawned, it was very late and Edward chuckled.

"Sleep now, my Bella." He pulled out of me gently and wrapped the cover tighter around us. I growled at the loss of contact. I missed it already. I turned around and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead gently. "Sweet dreams." He murmured and I closed my eyes. I heard him humming my lullaby then fell asleep.


	14. Home, sweet home

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 14 - Home, sweet home**

I woke up in the morning hearing a beautiful voice. I still didn't open my eyes and my mind was foggy too. I felt something cold against my stomach and smiled. I stirred a little and dug my fingers into Edward's soft hair. He rested his head on my tummy pressing his ear to it and was humming a beautiful tone. Then he pressed his cold, loving lips to my skin and I felt him smiling. When he raised his head and looked up at me his smile grew even wider.

"Good morning, Mommy!" he said and climbed above me. He kissed me softly and rested his forhead against mine.

"Hi, Daddy" I murmured still sleepily and he chuckled. I stared at his beautiful, sparkling eyes and I was lost. I'd never seen him like this before. Not even when I'd accepted his proposal or when he'd read his mother's letter. He was completly, utterly happy, blissed. I felt tears in my own eyes which were running down my face slowly.

"Bella? Don't cry, love!" He whispered and kissed away my every tear. I pulled him closer to me and buried my face in the crock of his neck inhaling his sweet scent.

"Sorry Edward. I'm just so in love with you and so happy." I murmured against his skin. "And we'll have a baby. A tiny baby. I can still hardly believe it. Oh, Edward!" He kissed my soft skin everywhere he could reach and held me tighter in his arms.

"I love you too, my Bella. I can't even tell you how much I love you. I can't live without you." We laid there for a long time wrapped in each other's arms. Our still naked bodies pressed against each others tightly.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he mumbled and kissed my bare shoulder. I shivered lightly.

"Now that our baby is on the way when will you change me?" He raised his head and looked into my eyes. I caressed his face softly and he pressed his lips to mine.

"I'll do it after our little miracle was born. And when you'll be ready. You'll just have to ask me, love. I promise." He said and put his hand on my stomach. I was confused a little bit because of the easy tone of his voice.

"Why do you agree with it so easily? You always stood against it." I asked.

"Well, I always thought that if I do that I'll take so many good things away from you. For example a chance to have a family, to have children and to see them grow up. But now we'll get married very soon and have a baby too. We'll have our own family I thought I'd never be able to give you. I don't take away from you this. I can give it to you. I want to give you everything. And I'm so happy for all of this." He kissed me lovingly. His happiness was radiating from him.

"Thank you. I love you." I whispered and leaned to him to press my lips to his. He kissed me back very gently, tenderly while his thumb drew soothing patterns on my tummy.

"I love you too, angel." he smiled.

"Edward? Do you think my pregnancy is the reason why Alice can't see me now? Or why you can hear my thoughts?" Suddenly I asked. The idea just popped into my head. He raised his perfect eyebrow at me and was thinking for a moment. I couldn't help touching his lips. I caressed them with my fingers and he kissed them softly.

"Hmm. I think you're right. This must be the reason." He smiled at me his beautiful crooked smile and I forget how to breath. "Breath, beautiful!" He chuckled. I took a deep breath and felt him relaxing and heaving a sigh of relieve. I knew he'd worried about these things very much although he'd tried to hide it from me. "Our baby is very special and already causes some trouble." He grinned at me and I laughed and hugged him close to me.

"Edward? Can we go home today?" I whispered into his ear shyly caressing his bare, muscular back up and down slowly.

"Oh." he pulled away to look at me. I blushed at his intense gaze and he flashed his crooked smile to me again. "Of course we can. But may I ask why do you want to go home a few days earlier, my angel?" he nuzzled my neck gently and I giggled.

"I just want Carlisle to check up me and our baby as soon as possible. I want to be sure everything is alright." I sighed as I felt his hand trailing down my chest to my stomach.

"Okay. I'll call the airport. We're leaving today." he answered and reached for his phone which was on the night table. He was as eager as me to get home. While he talked on the phone I caressed him softly. I could never get enough of this beautiful man. My fingers trailed up and down on his bare chest touching every perfect muscle. I let my mind wondering to the events of last night, on every little detail of our love making. His golden eyes widened as he looked at me with pure lust in them, his voice started shaking a little as he was still talking and his breathing quickened. I smiled at him very innocently and let my hand trailing further down on his body. I stroked his stomach and his soft pubic hair but before I reached his already hard cock he grabbed my hand and pulled up to his mouth. He kissed my fingers gently while he listenning to the woman on the phone and answered her now and then. I giggled quietly at his tortured expression. He finished his talking quickly then threw the phone to the other side of the room. His eyes never left mine. His orbs were like black pearls and I lost in them immediately. I couldn't help moaning.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me, my little vixen." He leaned close to me and growled into my ear. Instantly I felt myself becoming wet. He inhaled sharply and pressed his cold lips to mine firmly. "We have a few more hours before we have to go..." He murmered against my throat as he kissed down on it and sucked my pulse gently. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed them gently. He knew what I wanted and reacted immediately. He laid down on his back and I straddled on him. He wrapped his fingers around my waist but I grabbed his hands and pulled them away from me putting them above his head.

"You can't touch me, Edward! Only when I gave you my permission, but until..." I whispered into his ear softly then touched my lips to his for a moment and let my breasts stroking his bare chest as I sat up again.

"Bella..." he moaned softly. His intense gaze set my whole body on fire. He stared at me hungrily. His coal black eyes lingered on every curve of my body and I blushed.

"Be a good boy, Edward!" I whispered and positioned my entrance above his erection. I lowered myself onto him just enough for his tip to enter into my wet pussy before I pulled away again. I repeated it for a few times teasing him. Edward grabbed the headboard firmly and growled loudly.

"Please, Bella!... Don't tease me... Please, baby!" He begged. His perfect, marble lips parted slightly and the sexiest sound escaped from them that I'd ever heard. I couldn't help moaning.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked and touched his lips with my fingers. He kissed them gently swirling his cold tongue around them. I moaned again. The sensation was unbelievable.

"Oh, Bella! Please, love!" He panted.

"Say it!" I dug my nails into his chest and he groaned.

"Just... just fuck me, Bella!... Do it, baby! Please!" I smiled at him and lowered myself onto his hardness. He filled me completly and I felt myself whole. We moaned in unison at the sudden contact.

"Ahhh, Bella!... I love your tight, little pussy... Oh, God! You're so wet and so unbelievably warm!...Ohh, Jesus!..." His eyes never left me as I started bouncing up and down on him and his grip tightened around the headboard.

"It's only for you, Edward!... Only you can make me this wet!" I brought my hands to my hair and dug my fingers into it then slowly trailed down them on my own naked body stroking my neck, my chest and cupped my breasts. Edward's eyes widened as he looked me touching myself and he growled.

"Oh God, Bella! Don't stop!... Pinch your beautiful nipples for me, baby!" I did as he asked and moaned at the feeling. I moved faster and harder above him and tralied one of my hands to my swollen clit and started rubbing it furiously. Edward moved his hips up meeting with my every thrusts. My heart was beating so fast and I could hardly breath. I felt Edward's cock throbbing in me. He was close just like me. "Ugh... Bella... you're so beautiful... I love when you... ahhh... do this... ohh... ride me, baby... ahhh, ahhh... harder, Bellahhh, harder..." he shouted. I loved when he talked dirty. It always turned me on even more. I pulled my hand away from my pussy and touched my wet fingers to his mouth. His cold tongue wrapped around them immediately and he sucked them clean and groaned.

"Edward!... Ohh, Edward!... I want to feel you... ahhh, Jesus, Ed... Edwahhrd... touch me, now... ohh, pleahhse!... touch me!" I whimpered and he sat up and wrapped his strong arms around me pulling my body close to him tightly but gently not wanting to hurt me or our baby even before I'd finished my thought. One of his hands grabbed my ass and helped me bouncing on him faster and harder while the other pressed tightly to my back holding me. "I'm so close... Edward... ahh, ahhh... oh, baby!...I love you!...I love you!...I love...you!" I felt tears in my eyes and running down my face. I didn't know why I was crying. I just couldn't hold it back. All the emotions I was feeling in this moment were too much, so overwhelming. It was always an amazing feeling to make love with Edward, it was always very emotional, it didn't matter if we do it slowly and tenderly or wild and rough, because it was us, together. But now it was too much, I never felt like this before. I grabbed his body thightly and pressed my lips to his hopelessly and he stroked my spine up and down. I felt I couldn't get close enough to him.

"I love you too... Ohh God, Bella... What are you doing to me, love?... Ahhh, my beautiful... sweet... angel... I love you!... So much!...Please, come for me, love!... Ahhh, Bella! Love!..." He whimpered into my ear as I buried my head into the crock of his neck. Before I noticed what was happening Edward flipped us over, so I was laying on the bed on my back and he was above me pressing his body completly to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued thrusting into me hard, fast and deeply. A few more thrusts later I felt my walls clenching around his cock furiously. I'd never have such an intense orgasm before. I hugged him close to me digging my nails into his back and bit his neck hard trying to silence my screams. My whole body was shaking and he held me as close to him as possible. I felt his sweet release inside me and he groaned and moaned loudly shouting my name again and again. After we came down from our high we just laid there in each others arms. Edward touched his forehead to mine kissing my lips now and then. We both tried to calm down our heavy, erratic breathing. My tears were still rolling down my face silently and Edward wiped them away with his cold fingers.

"Oh, dear Lord! That was... Bella, sweetheart, are you alright?" He whispered. I couldn't speak so just nodded to him. His hands caressed my face lovingly while one of mine stroked his back and the other ran through his silky hair again and again. We stared at each other, his eyes were beautiful topaz again. "What had just happened minutes before... oh, Bella!... It was beyond perfect. Oh, God! I... I've always loved you so much, my love... but now I just feel... I feel like... there's no words for how I feel for you... I don't know how this is even possible to love you this much... Oh my beautiful Bella!" He kissed me very softly. I'd never seen Edward not finding words. But I knew exactly what he was feeling and what he'd tried to tell me. Because I felt the exact same thing.

"Edward" I sighed when he pulled away from my lips so I could breath. "I love you!" I pulled him close to me and kissed him again.

"I love you too, my Isabella!" He murmured against my lips. Then my stomach growled loudly. I buried my face into Edward's shoulder in embarassment. He kissed my neck softly and I felt him smiling. "It's time to get up and feed my two starving loves. Come on!" He got out of the bed pulling me with him. He put his hands on my bare ass and lifted me up into his loving arms. I wrapped my legs around him tightly and giggled happily. He headed to the bathroom and we took a shower together. After we got dressed we walked to the kitchen hand in hand. I could not and didn't want to be away from him even for a second. He made waffles for me. When he finished, put the plate in front of me on the table then picked me up from the chair and sat down on it placing me between his legs gently. I pressed my back tightly to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. His hands rested on my stomach stroking it softly and he buried his face into my hair. I felt him taking deep breaths inhaling my scent.

"Does it still bother you?" I asked between two bites.

"What bother me, love?" He pressed his lips to my hair.

"My scent." I felt him smiling.

"If you ask if it still set my throat in fire then yes, it does. But I don't feel the urge to attack you anymore. I've learned my lesson well. I know how it feels to lose you. To think that you're... dead. And this burning pain is nothing comparison to that huge, unbearable pain that I felt then." he squeezed me tighter to him and I melted into his arms completly.

"I love you." I sighed.

"As I love you, beautiful." He whispered. "Finish your breakfast then we should pack if we don't want to miss our plane, sweetheart." he nuzzled my neck and I sighed. I ate my waffles quickly, Edward washed my plate and we headed upstairs together. Edward packed our stuffs in a few minutes thanked to his vampire speed. I picked up the box in which were the letters that his mother had written and all those old photos about him and his parents and handed it to him. He took it from me slowly, his pale finger ran through the wooden rose on the top of it. I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss me before put the box into our luggage. Then he took my hand and we walked around the house looking around the last time before we go home.

"Can we come back here sometime?" I asked him softly. He caressed my face with his cold fingers and I shivered.

"As many times as you want, my love. It's ours." He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile at me and my heart sped up. "I love you're doing this." He murmured and pressed his palm to my chest just above my thundering heart. He chuckled lightly when it started beating even faster and I blushed. "Come on, my beautiful fiancé. We have a flight to catch." He took my hand and led out from the house.

I spent the whole plane ride wrapped in Edward's strong arms. He sneaked one of his hands under my shirt and rested it on my stomach. His fingers stroked it gently the whole time. This became one of his new habit ever since that night we'd found out we'd have a baby. And I loved it very much. We decided that after we arrived to Forks we'd go straight to the hospital to Carlisle. Edward'd called him before we'd got on the plane to make sure he'd be there and had asked him for now not to tell anybody that we were coming home. Carlisle'd worried a little about me but Edward'd managed to calm him that everything was alright and we would tell him everything when we'd be there. So now we were driving toward the hospital. Edward tried to go slowly but it was still fast for my liking. One of his hands was on the steering wheel, the other held mine gently.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little." I answered and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and pulled my hand to his marble lips and kissed it softly. "What do think Carlisle would think when we tell him I'm pregnant?" his smile grew even wider.

"I'm sure he'd be shocked at first. But at the end he'd be happy for us." I grasped his hand with both of my hands very tight as he pulled up to the parking lot of the hospital. "I love you, angel." he whispered and leaned over to me to kissed me softly. I sighed when he pulled away and caressed his face.

"I love you too, my silly vampire!" I answered and he chuckled. Before I noticed he was moving he'd already opened the door for me and reached for my hand. I took his hand gladly and got out of his shiny Volvo. We walked hand in hand to the building and Edward led me to Carlisle's office without a word. He tapped on the door gently.

"Come in!" Carlisle said and we entered the room. "Edward, Bella! It's good to see you again! We all missed you very much. Especially Esme. She'll be very happy." He got up from his chair and came to us and hugged both of us. "But why didn't you want me to tell the others the new that you're coming home earlier?" His golden eyes snapped to me then back to Edward who wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "Is something wrong, son?" His voice was full of worry. I looked up at Edward's beautiful face and saw him smiling down at me. His topaz eyes were sparkling.

"No. Nothing's wrong, Dad." He answered never taking his eyes off of me. I heard Carlisle gasping. His adopted chidren loved him as he really were their own father but they called him Dad very rarely. "We just... Can you check up on Bella, please?" He said and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Of course I can! But would you tell me why exatly?" Carlisle was more and more confused. He stared at us waiting for some explanation. "You seem so different. What happened with you two in Chicago?" I blushed and Edward chuckled beside me caressing my burning cheeks.

"Bella and I... so we'll have a baby soon. She's pregnant." Edward said and rested his hand on my stomach. I put mine on the top of his and buried my head into his chest. Carlisle stared at us in disbeliefe. His mouth was hanging open and shock spread across his face. "I know we all thought that this is not possible, but it is. Here is the proof." He caressed my stomach gently. Carlisle stared at us for a long moment before he spoke.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Edward nodded.

"I can hear the heartbeat although it's very quiet and I can feel it too. I'm completly sure." Edward answered. Carlisle's face lit up and he came to us and put his hands on our shoulders.

"Let's check it!" He said and led us to an empty examining room. I sat down and Edward came and sat beside me. He held my hand the entire time while Carlisle did all the tests. "Bella, honey, could you lay down, please? I want to do an ultrasound. I know it's very early to show anything interesting. You're only in your fourth week, but still I want to do. Just in case. This isn't an ordinary pregnancy after all."

"Okay." I mumbled and laid down. Edward helped me pulling up my shirt then leaned his head down to me pressing his lips to my forehead gently. I squeezed his hand and he smiled down at me. His angelic face took my breath away and room started spinning around me.

"Breath, my Bella!" He chuckled and I took a deep breath. I felt myself blushing in a deep shade of red and his cold fingers stroked my hot cheeks. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Neither him. We stared at each other for a long moment then heard Carlisle clearing his throat softly. We looked up at him.

"Bella, I'm going to put some gel on your stomach. It might be a little cold." He said and I nodded. I felt Edward's cold breath on my face. It clouded my mind. Carlisle squirted the cold gel onto my stomach but I didn't flinch. I was used to the cold. Edward chuckled beside me again. Maybe on something Carlisle was thinking. Carlisle picked up the ultrasound wand and pressed it gently to my stomach and the screen turned into a moving black and white jumble as he moved it around. I looked up at his face and saw him frowning a little. There was confusion all over his godlike face. My heartbeat and my breathing quickened instantly.

"Carlisle?" I asked. My voice full of panic. I looked at Edward. He was still calm but he had a confused expression too. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Hmmm." Carlisle said and I became even more nervous. Why didn't they tell me anything? He turned off the machine and handed me a towel. "Calm down, Bella. Nothing's wrong. Let's go back to my office and talk." He walked out of the room and Edward took the towel away from me and wiped the gel away from my stomach then pulled my shirt back down. I stood up slowly and he took my hand.

"Edward?" I whimpered and grabbed his shirt.

"Shhh! It's okay! It's okay, love! Nothing's wrong! I promise!" He caressed my face gently and smiled at me. "Let's go, sweetheart! Carlisle is waiting for us and will tel everything." He took my hand and led back to his father's office. Carlisle sat behind his desk and we sat down in front of him.

"Well, Bella, you're definitely pregnant. Congratulations guys!" He smiled at us widely. "But there are a few extraordinary things about your little one." I took a deep breath and grasped Edward's hand thighter. "Well the tests say that your pregnant. But they also say that the fetus is more than four weeks old." Now I was confused.

"What? That's impossible! I mean I... we... our first time... it was just..." I blushed furiously and felt tears in my eyes. Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed my forhead gently.

"I know, Bella! I'm just trying to say that your baby grows a little faster than a normal human baby. I think it's because it's half-vampire. So your pregnancy won't last for nine months. I think it will last only about six. Of course I'm not one hundred percent sure about this. Maybe it'll be more or less. I want to check up on you often if that's okay. Maybe once on a week." I nodded to him and tried to wrap my mind around all of this information. "And there's one more thing. I couldn't see the fetus with the ultrasound machine. It seems that the caul is thicker and protects the fetus better than in case of a normal pregnancy."

"Is it dangerous?" Edward asked him. He'd spoked the first time since we'd came back to the room and squeezed me tighter.

"I don't think so." Carlisle answered. "But you have to be patient and wait to know if you have a boy or a girl. It'll be a surprise." He smiled and Edward smiled back at him relaxing beside me. "So you and your baby seem to be completly healthy and I think everything is perfectly normal with your pregnancy except that the father is a vampire." He chuckled and I sighed. Edward hugged me close to him and kissed me softly. His eyes were sparkling. He seemed so happy. As happy as I was.

"I love you!" He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too!" I murmured and wrapped my arms around him. Carlisle cleared his throat again.

"Well I think it's time to go home. Everybody misses you very much." I pulled away from Edward and smiled at Carlisle then nodded.

"Thank you!... Grandpa!" Edward said and Carlisle laughed then hugged both of us. "Carlisle! Please, don't tell anybody this for..."

"No, Edward! I changed my mind. I think I'm ready to tell everybody." I said softly to Edward and a brilliant smile lit up his inhumanly beautiful face.

"Then I think we'll have a family meeting tonight." He said and his smile grew even wider. We looked at Carlisle who was still smiling at us. I went to hug him again.

"Thank you, Carlisle!" I murmured then grabbed Edward's hand. "Let's go home." He smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm coming too. My shift is over. I've just waited for you two." Carlisle said and followed us.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you like my story. I'd like to thank you all of your reviews! And don't stop it, please! I'd like to know your opinion, or ideas how to continue. Thanks!!! And review again, please!_


	15. Reactions

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 15 - Reactions**

It was dark when Edward pulled up in front of the Cullen's huge house. My home. Carlisle was behind us. We parked and Edward got out instantly and was at my side opening the door for me. I got out of the car as well and was wrapped immediately at the arms of a little pixie. Alice hugged me very tightly squeezing the air out of me with her little, stony arms and squealed right into my ear.  
"Alice! Can't... breath!" I choked out and she released me.  
"Oh, Belly! I missed you so much!" She cried. "Of course you too, Edward!" She hugged Edward too.  
"Belly?" I raised my eyebrow at her. What had happened to her while we'd been in Chicago? I looked up at Edward. He just shrugged and tried very hard to hold back his laughter. I punched his arm lightly not wanting to hurt myself and he stared at me rubbing it like I could hurt him even a little bit.  
"It's not funny, Mister!" I said and he pouted. He was so adorable. I couldn't help kissing away that pout from his sweet lips. After I pulled away he grinned at me.  
"Enough of these lovey-dovey things. You had enough time for it in the last few weeks. Come on! Everybody's waiting for you!" Alice said and grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the house. Edward took my other hand and followed us. The moment I walked in the house I was wrapped in another bone-crushing hug and a booming laughter was echoing in my ear.  
"Welcome home, little sis'!" Emmett screamed and lifted me from the ground. "We missed you so much. It's so boring without you around." He was swirling me around and I started to feel a little nauseated.  
"Emmett, put her down before you broke her! Now!" Edward said worridly and Emmet put me back to the ground and released me so I could breath again. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head into his cold chest and chuckled at them quietly.  
"Chill, little brother! Jesus! You changed nothing! You'd really do something about him, Bella!" Emmett said and winked at me. I blushed and he laughed so hard, he had to grab his stomach. The whole house was shaking, even I could feel it. Edward just shook his head and caressed my hot cheek softly. His fingers trailed down my cheekbone and my jaw. I felt an electric shock running through my entire body at his gentle touch and shivered lightly. He grinned at me a very smug grin. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. I tried to just ignore him and walked up to Esme. She hugged me gently.  
"It's good to see you again, sweetie. We missed you so much." She whispered into my ear and caressed my back gently. I felt tears piling in my eyes as I realized how much I'd missed them all too. She kissed my forehead gently before pulled away from me and went to hug Edward as well.  
"I missed you, honey!" she said and squeezed him tightly.  
"I missed you too, Mom!" Edward murmured and caressed her back gently. I smiled at them.  
"It's good to see you again." Jasper came to me and gave me a quick hug. He smiled at me and hugged Edward as well.  
"Hi guys!" Rosalie said smiling and went to stand beside Emmett. I looked around the huge livingroom and saw the faces of my new family. All of them were smiling at us and were happy to have us home again. I felt so loved in that moment. Edward stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his cold lips brushing to my neck gently and felt him smiling.  
"Guys, can we talk to you? We have to tell you something. It's very important." he said and led me to the dining room. Everybody followed us and sat down around the huge table. It reminded me the night when we'd voted about my humanity very much. The night Edward had proposed me. The thought of marriage had scared me so much. And now I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen Cullen. I smiled at the memory and Edward stared at me with scorching eyes. He loved when I remembered something from our past. It always fascinated him to see those things from my point of view. Sometimes he asked me to think about something that happened to us, for example the first time I'd seen him, or the first time he'd kissed me.  
"Is everything alright, guys?" Esme asked worridly. "Somehow you look so... different. I can't describe it, but there's something..." I looked back at Edward and he chuckled. Why everybody said this? There was nothing different about us. Okay. Except that I was pregnant. Edward tried to hold back his laughter very hard beside me. I just sighed and he kissed my forehead gently.  
"Don't worry, Esme. Everything's perfectly fine." he said and smiled down at me. His beautiful dark golden eyes were sparkling like the stars at night. I lost in them the moment I looked into them. He caressed my face softly and kissed my nose. I giggled lightly. "Well everybody! We have a very great new." I grabbed his hand tightly and he squeezed mine gently. I was afraid of the reaction of my family. Carlisle'd taken it very well but I wasn't sure what would be the girls' reaction, ecspecially Rosalie's. They all wanted a baby for so long but they just couldn't have. I looked up at Carlisle, he was smiling at us. "My beautiful Bella and I will have a baby. She's pregnant." Edward said with the widest grin on his face I'd ever seen. The whole room froze and I stared at five shocked vampires. Only Carlisle was still smiling. Edward listened to all of their thoughts and pulled me closer to him. Minutes passed and nothing happened. I thought they'd even stopped breathing. I was so nervous and started to panic and grabbed Edward's shirt tightly. I was breathing very hard and my heart was beating so fast. He turned away from his family and took my face in his hands. His eyes were full of worry. "Bella, love! Please, calm down! Listen to me! Listen only to my voice! You need to take deep breaths." He said and I tried to do what he asked. I took deep breaths. "That's it. Slow, deep breaths. That's my girl. I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much." He caressed my cheeks softly with his fingers and it helped me calm down. My heartbeat returned to normal slowly and he kissed me softly. I put my hands on his which still rested on my cheeks and smiled at him. But then Rosalie's harsh voice pulled me back to the reality.  
"You must be kidding! You're a fool, Edward, if you believe it could be yours!" Rosalie hissed and stood up pushing her chair back really hard. I jumped a little and my heartbeat quickened again. Edward stood up as well and stared straight into her furious, black eyes and growled. I stood up too and grabbed his hand tightly. My touch seemed to calm him immediately and he looked down at me with his gorgeous eyes.  
"Don't even thought of it, Rosalie!" he looked back at her. "She is my fiancé and she didn't cheat me. She's only ever slept with me. This baby..." he put his hand gently on my stomach. "...is mine." I blushed furiously. We were standing in the Cullen's dining room and talking about with whom I had or hadn't had sex. I felt Edward's cold lips on my forehead and felt him smiling a little.  
"Enough, Rosalie!" Carlisle said when she opened her mouth again to continue arguing with Edward. "He's right. This is his baby. I examined Bella and I can tell that it's half-vampire." Everybody gasped and stared at my stomach on which Edward's hand still rested. It was silence again for a long moment.  
"You slept with her while she's still human? It's very dangerous." Jasper said worriedly. I squeezed Edward's hand and he looked at me again.  
"Yeah, I know. But I could never hurt her." He answered to Jasper still staring into my eyes. I saw nothing but love and adoration in his golden orbs.  
"Oh, God! My beautiful children! They'll have a little baby!" Esme whispered finally and walked slowly toward us then wrapped her strong arms around me tightly. Her petit body was shaking lightly in my arms. She was dry sobbing. When she pulled away she put her cold hands on my cheeks and caressed them softly. "I'll be a grandmother! Thank you so much, Bella!" She said and I felt tears in my eyes.  
"This isn't only my merit." I mumbled and smiled at her shyly. She laughed. Her bell-like voice filled the room and she kissed my forehead gently then stepped in front of Edward and pulled him in a big, bone-crashing hug. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"Congratulations, my son!" She said then went back to Carlisle and grabbed his hand tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Then suddenly I heard a very loud squeal and altough I didn't see her moving, the next moment I was wrapped tightly in my pixie-like soon-to-be sister's arms.  
"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!! I'll be an aunt! I'll be an aunt!" She was jumping up and down like a small child in a candystore. I couldn't help laughing. She was so Alice.  
"Okay, Aunty Alice, please don't break my future wife and our little child." Edward pulled me away from his crazy sister while she just continued bouncing in excitement. Then Jasper stepped beside her and put his huge hand on her small shoulder and she calmed immediately, but the happy grin never faded away from her face. Jasper just shook his head smiling.  
"Wow, guys! It's an amazing new! Congratulations!" he said and embraced me gently "I'm very proud of you, brother!" then gave Edward a brotherly hug as well.  
"Thank you!" Edward said. "But I think it's the best to keep this secret. I don't know what would the wolves think or do if they found out. It could be endanger the baby or Bella. So please, don't tell anybody, not even Bella's mother. It's the safest for everyone. After all we'll moving away from here after the wedding. But until we have to be very careful." He looked at me questioningly. I knew he was worrying he hurt me because I couldn't tell Renee about our baby. But I thought it's the best for her if she didn't know about it. She wouldn't be able to see me ever after my change. I didn't want she'd have to lose her daughter and grandchild too. So I nodded to him and he sighed then kissed the top of my head. From the corner of my eyes I saw the others nodding too. Then I looked up at Rosalie. She stood motionless like a statue. Her expression was still angry as she stared at me. Emmett stood behind her and caressed her arms gently but she shook his hands off of her harshly then stormed out of the room. I heard the front door slamming very hard. The windows were shaking from the force. I stared after her silently and gulped.  
"Don't worry, Bella! She'll be fine! It's just... hard to her. Just give her time! I'm very happy for you, guys! But I think I'm going after her now. See you later!" Emmett said and kissed the top of my head softly and hugged Edward then ran after his wife. I just stood there and couldn't move or speak. I felt horrible. I'd not wanted to hurt Rosalie's feelings. I'd thought everybody would be happy for us. But now...  
"Bella, love! Don't worry, beautiful!" Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his body. "I promise you that everything will be okay. Rosalie will be okay. She just need time, like Emmett said. But she'll be happy for us too eventually. You'll see!" He put his long, pale fingers under my chin and lifted my head gently. He stared deeply into my eyes.  
"Are you sure?" I whispered and he smiled at me kissing my nose.  
"I'm completly sure!" He said and buried his face into my hair.  
"Would you like something to eat, honey? I can make you something for dinner." Esme said but before I could answer her Edward raised his head and interrupted.  
"Thanks Esme, but I'd like to take her out for dinner to a special place. If she agrees." He looked into my eyes again and I couldn't say no to him. Not if I wanted.  
"Hmmm... Okay!" I mumbled and he grinned at me crookedly.  
"Okay! Let's go!" He said then picked me up into his arms and headed to the garage.  
"Have fun, kids!" I heard Esme yelling before Edward pulled out. A few moments later we were speeding to Port Angeles. Edward held my hand the whole way and never stopped smiling.  
"Do you tell me where are we going?" I asked.  
"Nope! It's a surprise!" He answered and winked at me. I groaned. I hated surprises and he knew it very well but he always loved surprising me. "Just a little patience, my love! We're almost there!" I leaned back in my seat and rested my head on the headrest then closed my eyes and pulled Edward's hand into my lap. I wrapped my other hand around it too. My fingers caressed his cold, hard skin softly. I heard him sighing. "I'll never get used to your warmth. It's an amazing feeling." He murmured.  
"I love you, Edward!" I said simply.  
"As I love you, my beautiful Bella!" He said. "Just a few days and you'll be my wife." I smiled at the thought. Edward's wife. Forever.  
"We're here!" he said and stopped the car. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. There, before us was the La Bella Italia, where our first date were. I was speechless and just stared at it. "Bella?" Edward's soft voice pulled me back to the reality. He opened my door and was standing beside me reaching his hand for me. I hadn't even noticed that he'd got out from the car. I took his hand and he helped me out.  
The restaurant wasn't crowded, just like on that fateful night. And to my surprise the hostess was the same woman as well and she stared at Edward the exact same way. She welcomed him warmly, more warmly then it was necessary, throwing her blonde curles behind her shoulder. She didn't even notice me. I looked up at Edward and his angelic face was full of disgust. I tried not to laugh very hard. His expression was just so funny. He looked down at me raising his perfect eyebrow. I just shrugged smiling innocently. He smiled back at me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me as close to his body as possible.  
"A table for two?" He asked, his voice was soft and velvety. The woman stared at him even more, her mouth was hanging open. After a long moment she looked at me. Her baby blue eyes were full of jelaousy. She clearly didn't like the way Edward held me or looked at me. Slowly I put my left hand on his chest making sure she could see my ring perfectly. She gasped when she noticed it and her eyes threw me daggers. I just smiled at her nicely. Finally she led us to that private part of the restaurant. It was empty again just like last time we'd been here. We sat down. Edward sat very close to me like always when I'd had breakfast, luch or dinner in the past weeks. He always touched me and caressed me while I ate.  
"Your server will be right out." the hostess said and shot a death glare toward me before walked away.  
"Well, something never changes." I said. Edward held my hand and played with my ring. I kissed him and he smiled at me.  
"But something does. Thank God!" He said and caressed my hot cheek with his fingers then leaned to me and pressed his cold lips to mine. This kiss was so sweet and soft. I melted into his arms. Then suddenly somebody cleared their throat and we pulled away. When I looked up I saw the same waitress who had served us last time. Only this time sha had blonde hair too instead of black. But she stared at Edward the exact same way like last time too. Her eyes never left his face while she was speaking.  
"Hello. My name Amber. I'll be your server tonight." She spoke only to Edward, not even looking at me and tried to smile at him seductively. But Edward was too busy staring at me to notice this. "What can I get you to drink?" Finally he turned his head toward her. I'm sure her heart was beating extremely fast in that moment. My soon-to-be husband was just too perfect, too inhumanly beautiful. Ecspecially his eyes which were dark gold tonight but were shining so brightly.  
"Two Cokes, please." he said and turned back to me. I chuckled lightly. The waitress was standing there for a few moments silently.  
"I'll be back in a minute with them." she finally said. There was some annoyance in her voice. But I didn't have time to think about it because Edward's lips was pressing to mine again gently.  
"I love you so much, Isabella!" He murmured against my lips. His sweet breath clouded my mind and I smiled in our kiss. Finally I pulled away and took a deep breath trying to calm down my thundering heart. Edward returned to playing with my engagement ring with a very cocky grin on his perfect face.  
"I hate you, Edward Cullen!" I said still breathlessly. He laughed.  
"You're such a bad liar, love." He pecked my lips again. "Do you tell me what exactly do you hate about me so passionately?" He asked and grinned at me. I chuckled.  
"Well, first of all that stupid grin on your face. It's there all time when I look at you. And there are your beautiful eyes. They always confuse me. I can't think straight if you look at me with them. And your lips... They're just too sweet and kissable. And your touch... I always feel some electric shock every time you touch me, like if my whole body was on fire. But do you know what I hate about you the most?" He shook his head. His fingers were caressing my cheek the whole time. "Your charming personality." I leaned to him to kiss him but our waitress chose this exact moment to return. She put our drinks and a basket of breadsticks on the table and shot me a dirty look before turned her attention completly to Edward again.  
"Are you ready to order?" she asked. She stood with her back to me again just like last time. Edward looked at me.  
"Love?" he asked me. She turned unwillingly toward me and narrowed her eyebrows.  
"I'll have a mushroom ravioli." I smiled at him and he smiled even wider back at me.  
"And for you?" she turned back to him and asked him then licked her lips. I frowned. Her flirting with my fiancé started irritating me.  
"Nothing, thank you." He answered. His eyes never left mine.  
"Let me know if you change your mind." she said and tried to caress his arm but Edward flinched away from her, closer to me before she could touch him. I froze and started to get very angry. He held me tightly to him.  
"I won't. Thank you!" he answered her. His voice wasn't so soft anymore. She left clearly annoyed.  
"Sorry, love! Do you want to lea..." he said but I didn't let him finish.  
"You owe me a kiss, Mister!" I said and pulled his face to mine crushing our lips together. He kissed me back eagerly.  
"I thought you hate me." he said after he pulled away so I could breath. He smiled at me crookedly.  
"Well, maybe not so much..." I whispered.  
"I'm glad because I have to tell you that I'm madly in love with you, Miss Swan!" He winked at me and I laughed.  
"I love you too, Mr. Cullen." I murmured against his lips while was kissing him. "Do you remember our first date here?" I asked. He chuckled and leaned close to me. His lips was brushing to my ear. I felt his cold breath on neck and shivered.  
"Yeah. I'm a vampire after all." He whispered. "Are you cold?" He kissed my neck softly and I shivered again. I felt him smiling. He knew exactly I wasn't cold.  
"Hmm... No. It's just..." but I couldn't finish my sentence. His sweet scent clouded my mind and I couldn't think. I inhaled it deeply. Then Edward pulled away laughing.  
"It's just me." He finished my thought instead of me. "I love your scent too, my Bella." He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed my fingers softly.  
"Will you still love it after I..." I asked.  
"Yes!" He caressed my cheek and I blushed. "I'll love it even more. Finally it won't set my throat in fire. It'll be just your sweet scent without this effect." I smiled at him and he flashed me his breathtaking crooked smile. I sipped at my coke while he was watching me intently. Then the waitress appeared again with my food. She put it down in front of me and looked up at Edward then walked away. "Eat, my love. You must be hungry." He released my hand and put one of his hand on my back and started caressing it like he always did when I ate. His other hand played with my napkin. A small smile was playing on his lips.  
"What?" I asked and popped a ravioli into my mouth. It tasted really good.  
"I just remember our first date. The way you smelled my jacket a couple of times..." he chuckled and I blushed.  
"Oh, no! Did you know it?" I asked hiding my face into my hands. "It's so embarrasing!"  
"Bella!" he said gently and pulled my hands away from my face. His eyes bored into mine. "Yes, I knew. But you have no reason to be embarassed. It was so cute and it filled my dead heart with hope. Hope, that such an angel like you could love a monster like me. Ecspecially when you touched my hand with your soft fingers." He caressed my cheeks gently. I stared at him in awe. "And now just a few more days and you'll be officially my wife." He said and I grinned. The thought thrilled me and Edward's smile widened too. "You're beautiful when you're smiling." he whispered and caressed my cheek. I blushed, of course and he chuckled.  
"Edward, I can't eat my dinner if you distract me all the time." I mumbled shyly.  
"Okay! I'll be good! I promise!" he kissed my nose. "Until you finish your dinner!" he added and winked at me. I sighed and shook my head. I slowly ate my dinner while Edward caressed my back gently. His touch sent a shiver through my spine. When I finished I kissed his cheek softly.  
"I love you." I whispered and he smiled.  
"I love you too, beautiful." He said and stroked my cheek. "Are you ready to leave?"  
"Yeah. Thank you!" I nodded.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"For being such a perfect fiancé." he smiled and pecked my lips. Then the waitress appeared.  
"Do you want something more?" she asked Edward in a very seductive voice. Her eyes traveled up and down on his perfect body.  
"We're ready for the check, thanks." He answered to her totally uninterested.  
"Here you go." She pulled a small leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to him. He slipped a bill into it and handed it back to her.  
"No change." he said and stood up pulling me with him. He wrapped his arm around my waist. The waitress stared after him speechless. We walked to the door and Edward opened it for me then we stepped out into the cold night.  
"Are you tired, love? Do you want to go home?" He asked and I nodded. I was very tired. "Okay, milady." he said smiling and opened the passsanger door for me. I chuckled and get in the car then after a second he joined me. He leaned to me and pressed his stony lips to mine. I dug my fingers into his bronze hair and pulled him closer to me deepening our kiss. He moaned softly then started kissing my neck softly. "You're so sexy when you're jelaous, my love." he whispered into my ear and kissed me one more time before pulled away and started the engine. I just sat there, my mind was totally foggy. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. We sped down the road toward the Cullen Mansion. Edward drove like a maniac as always. I rested my head on the headrest and closed my eyes. The next thing I felt that cold hands wrapping around me and Edward pulled me out from his car gently then walked slowly up into our room. He put me down on the bed and I sat up sleepily and blinked. He chuckled and sat beside me.  
"You should go sleep, love!" he murmured and caressed my cheek softly.  
"Just give me a few minutes." I mumbled and smiled at him. He nodded and I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I showered letting the warm water to relax my tight muscles. After that I dressed up and brushed my hair and teeth quickly then went back to the room. Edward was still sitting on the bed waiting for me. I climbed onto it and laid down. He laid down next to me and I snuggled close to him. "I love you!" I sighed staring into his eyes. He smiled at me crookedly and my heartbeat quickened.  
"I love you too!" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.  
"You need to go hunting." I said and caressed the purple bruises under his eyes. He kissed my palm softly and storked my back.  
"I know. I'll go tonight after you fall asleep. So I'll be back in the morning when you'll wake up." I nodded and buried my face into his cold chest. I didn't want him to leave but I know he needed to go. He caressed softly my stomach and started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

  
I was in a meadow. Again. It was dark only the moon was shining. I was standing in the middle of the field and waiting. For a moment I thought I was alone but then I heard a beutiful bell-like voice behind me. I turned around and saw a beautiful child. She giggled lightly and then I remembered. I'd been there before, I'd seen this little girl. I knew who she was and I knew what we were waiting for. I run to her and picked her up into my arms. She fitted there perfectly. She patted my cheek with her tiny hand and giggled again. I couldn't help but smile at her. Her beautiful brown eyes were sparkling.  
And then they arrived. The Volturi stepped out from the forest slowly one by one. Their crimson eyes were on us. I pulled closer the baby to me and she buried her face into my hair and started crying. The sound broke my heart. Then there was a blur of movement and Edward appeared in front of me. He reached back for me and I stepped close to him pressing my body to his back tightly. Our little girl was between us. She grabbed Edward's shirt with her tiny fingers and my hair with her other hand. And then they were attacking...  
I woke up to my own piercing scream. I sat up in the bed, my whole body was shaking. I was alone in the room. I could see the sun through the large window. It was dawn. Suddenly the door swung open and the next moment I was wrapped in Esme's cold arms. She tried to calm me but it just didn't work. Carlisle was beside her but even he couldn't do anything.  
"Shhh! Sweetheart, calm down! It was just a dream! It's okay, honey! Shhh! Everything's okay!" Esme whispered rocking me back and forth, but I was still shaking and screaming.  
"EDWARD!!! Ed- Edward!!!" I choked. I could hardly breath because I was sobbing so hard.  
"Carlisle?!" Esme said, her voice was full of worry. I felt Carlisle standing up.  
"I can't give her a tranquilizer. I didn't know how will it effect to the baby. I'm calling Edward." he said and rushed out from the room.  
"Bella! Listen to me, honey! Edward will be here soon. But you need to calm down! Would you like to talk about it?" She asked very gently rubbing my back.  
"N-oo! Edward! Edward!!!" I was more scared then the first time I'd had this nightmare. I'd not known then that I was pregnant. But now I did. And this made this horrible nighmare even worse, more scaring, more real. What if it wasn't just a dream? If the Volturi would come for my baby? I couldn't bare the thought. It made me crying even more.  
"Bella!!!" I heard Edward's worried voice and the next moment I was in his arms. I pressed myself tighter to his body and breathed in his sweet scent. "Shhh! I'm here, love! I'm here! I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up. I love you!" He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my lips softly. "Please don't cry, beautiful! Shhh!" he laid down on the bed pulling me with him. I snuggled close to him still crying. He rubbed my back gently. "Will you tell me about your dream?" he murmured. I grabbed his shirt tightly and buried my face into his chest. I shook my head a little. I didn't want to tell him. I tried to hide my thoughts from him. "Please, angel, trust me! Tell me! It would help!" he said gently and I sighed then showed him my nightmare through my mind. I knew there was no point to keep it from him. He would know eventually. I heard him gasping and his arms tightened around me. "Bella!" He whispered and pulled away from me just enough to look into my eyes. I stared at him and he put his hand on my cheek. "This will never happen!" he said. "Do you understand me? Never! I won't let it happen! I won't let anybody hurt you or our baby, Bella! Ever! Do you believe me?" he caressed my cheek softly and I nodded. I believed him. How could I not? He was my rock, my love, my mate.  
"I got frightened very much." I murmured. Finaly I stopped crying and my breathing returned to normal slowly.  
"I know, sweetheart. I know. But I'm here now. I take care of you. Nothing bad can happen." He leaned to me and kissed me. His stony lips caressed my soft ones gently. I parted my lips slowly for him and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He tasted so sweet. I could never get used to it. After a while he pulled away so I could breath. "Do you want to go back to sleep, love?" He asked between kisses.  
"No." I shook my head and sat up again. But then I felt a wave of nausea hitting me and I jumped out from the bed immediately and ran to the bathroom.  
"Bella?!" I heard Edward's worried voice and he was beside me in a second holding my hair while I was leaning above the toilet vomiting.  
"Just leave me alone, Edward. You don't have to see this." I groaned and tried to take deep breaths. But he never left my side, just sat on the floor, held my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my back. When my stomach finally calmed down I sat down between his legs and leaned to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly pressing my back to his body tightly. His cold body felt amazing against mine.  
"Is it better now, love?" he asked sotfly pressing his lips to my hair.  
"Yeah! Thanks! I think I hate morning sickness!" I sighed and he chuckled lightly rubbing my stomach gently. His cold breath tickled my neck.  
"I love you!" he murmured.  
"I love you too!" I answered and stood up slowly.  
"What are you doing?" he asked worriedly.  
"I take my human moment if you don't mind." He smiled and nodded.  
"Of course. What do you want for breakfast, love?" I thought for a moment.  
"Hmm... Some cereal will be okay." He stood up as well and kissed my forehead gently.  
"I'll be in the kitchen. Hurry up, beautiful!" he whispered into my ear and smacked my butt gently. I gasped and jumped a little, he just laughed then walked out from the bathroom. I took a quick shower and washed my hair. The warm water and the smell of my strawberry shampoo calmed me completly. Then I brushed my teeth and hair. After I finished I went back to the room and dressed up in Edward's favourite shirt and my favourite jeans and walked down to the kitchen where my gorgeous vampire was waiting for me. He stood next to the counter and was peeling an apple. I tiptoed to him as silently as I could and tried to hug him from behind, but before I knew it I was sitting on the kitchen counter and he was standing between my legs pressing his body tigthly to mine. His strong arms held me close and he was kissing and nuzzling my neck gently. I felt him smiling against my skin.  
"Hmm...! It would have worked if you hadn't smelled so amazing... or I hadn't heard your beautiful heartbeat... or I hadn't felt your presence with every fiber of my body..." he murmured between tiny kisses. I blushed and grabbed his head between my hands and pulled his lips to mine. They were cold and hard but sweet and gentle. "You're so beautiful." he rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. "I love when you're wearing my clothes." His hands slid slowly under my shirt caressing my bare skin softly.  
"Edward?!" I gasped and he smirked. His light golden eyes were sparkling. "Your family..."  
"What? They know that we aren't so innocent anymore..." His long fingers ran across my stomach gently. I tangled my hands into his silky hair. "I love you so much, my Bella." He sighed then kissed me and wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned softly into his mouth as his hands slid to my breasts and he palmed them gently. I didn't wear any bra and the feeling of his cold, hard skin against my soft one was amazing. He ran his thumbs through my nipples and they hardened instantly. I whimpered quietly and he pushed his tongue into my mouth gently. His sweet taste and smell and touch drove me crazy.  
"Edward... Cullen?!" I managed to choke out while he was kissing my neck up and down. "Hmm?" He asked lifting his head and stared at me very innocently.  
"So innocent... It would work if your hands didn't rest still under my shirt and on my breasts, Mister!" He smiled at me crookedly and slid his hands down to my waist still under my shirt.  
"Come on, Mommy! It's breakfast time." he said still smiling and kissed me one more time before lifted me down from the counter and put me down onto the ground gently.  
"It's not fair dazzling the poor human..." I mumbled quietly but of course he heard it and cupped my face gently between his hands.  
"I'm sorry for dazzling you, my sweet... kiss...loving... kiss... beautiful... kiss... amazing... kiss... human." He murmured and kissed me all over my face then finally my lips. "Am I forgiven?" I giggled lightly while he just smiled.  
"Hmm... I'm thinking about it." I pulled him to the kithen table and he sat down one of the chairs. I snugged into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me while I was eating.  
"Do you really imagine our baby as so beautiful?" He suddenly asked. He rested his head on my shoulder. His cold breath caressed my face softly. I turned my head to look at him and nodded. He smiled at me angelicly and put his hand on my stomach. I felt myself blushing. "I really hope you'll be right." He kissed my neck gently then buried his head into the crock of my neck.  
"Edward? Does Rosalie hate me now?" I asked quietly. He lifted his head and stared at me.  
"No, love! She doesn't hate you." he said and kissed me. "She's just... jelaous. Just give her some time! Everything will be alright. You'll see! She'll calm down and she'll love her little niece or nephew. I promise!" He smiled at me and caressed my face gently. I smiled back at him. I jut finished my breakfast when Alice entered into the kitchen grinning like there was no tomorrow.  
"Bella! Hurry! Dress up quickly! We're going shopping!!!" She screamed in excitement. I groaned and Edward chuckled.  
"No way, Alice! I'm not going anywhere!" I said stubbornly and wrapped my arms around Edward tightly.  
"Of course you are, silly! We have so much to do! My little niece or nephew will be here soon, and we have to do a lot of shopping for her or him. It's so frustrating that I can't see your baby." She said so quickly, almost too quickly for me to understand.  
"Alice! Stop it!" I said, maybe a little lauder than it was necessary. Edward rubbed my back gently. He had a worried expression on his beautiful face. "First of all Alice if you forgot it we have to keep it secret that I'm pregnant. For the baby's safety. I can't just go and buy baby stuffs. And secondly I want to do that with Edward. Please understand it! And by the way we have a lot of time until the due date." I sighed.  
"But Bella..." Alice started to say but Edward cut her off.  
"Alice! Leave her alone! She's right! We have a lot of time, and we have to be very careful." he said very seriously.  
"Okay!" Alice answered sadly. I thought this was the first time she didn't get her way. "But you come with me anyway!" she said stubbornly and grabbed my arm pulling me off of Edward's lap then out from the kitchen.  
"Help me!" I called for Edward and he laughed walking after us. I went up to our room and dressed up. Edward was sitting on the bed and watching me intently. When I was ready he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
"Bella!" he sighed "Be very careful! Promise me!" I nodded "And hurry back to me, love!" He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine gently. "And it's yours." he handed me a little silver phone. I took it from him hesitantly. "Please, love! I would be calmer. You can call me whenever you want and I can reach you too. Please!" I sighed and put the phone into my back pocket and kissed him one last time.  
"I love you!" I said.  
"Love you too!" he said and led me out to the garage. Alice was already in her car waiting for me. I get in as well and blew a kiss to Edward and the next moment we were speeding to Port Angeles.


	16. Complication

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 16 - Complication **

I was in Port Angeles and shopping for hours now with my favourite sister, Alice. She dragged me from one shop to another. I was really tired now and just wanted to go home and spend the remainder of the day in my Edward's arms. We were in Victoria's Secret looking for the perfect lingerie for my wedding night. I was really embarrassed and my whole face was tomato red, I'm sure, but Alice was unstoppable, of course. This little pixie was so annoying sometimes.  
"Alice! Please! It's beautiful just like the other fifty were. Just buy it and go home finally." I said, my voice was really tired and she finally noticed that. Thank God!  
"Okay, Bella! Just one more shop!" She smiled at me and I sighed.  
"You go to that last shop and I'll wait you in the car." She thought for a second then nodded. I sighed in relief.  
"Deal!" She chirped and headed to the cash register. "You know, Edward will love it." She said and smirked swaying the bag we'd got in the Victoria's Secret. I blushed a deeper shade of red. "Oh, come on, Bella! Don't be so shy. We all know you and Edward are not so innocent anymore." her bell-like voice echoed in my ear as she laughed. "When did you two do it the first time?" she asked casually.  
"Alice!" I gasped and she laughed again.  
"Oh come on, Bella! I'm your best friend and your sister very soon. You can tell me anything, you know. And I'm just sooo curious." She stared at me with wide, innocent eyes and I just sighed again.  
"Okay, my dearest sister!" I said defeated.  
"Yay!" she squealed. "Sooo?" She was jumping up and down. She was too excited. We sat down into a cafe and I ordered an orange juice.  
"Well, we did it the first time at the night before Charlie's... death." I said sipping my drink slowly. Although my father's death didn't pained me so much like it'd did in the begining I still missed him very much. "Alice! On that day Jake attacked Edward because he smelled on us that we slept together." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her chest. I didn't cry but I was close to it.  
"I'm sorry, Bella!" she rubbed my back gently. "But it wasn't your fault, neither Edward's. Edward and you are together. It's natural that you make love. You love each other so much and have been together for such a long time and have been through so many things. You did nothing wrong." I sighed and nodded. It was good to talk about all of it with her.  
"I know, Alice. And Edward knows it as well. We never regretted it. It was perfect, magical just like the many other times when we've made love since then. I just can't forgive Jake's reaction and what he did." I said and Alice smiled at me sadly. Then her eyes lit up.  
"Okay enough talking about sad things!" she chirped again. "So are you telling that my brother is a perfect lover?" she asked grinning and I blushed and chuckled.  
"Well, yeah. He does everything perfectly, doesn't he?" I asked hiding my face in my hands and she laughed again.  
"I'm so happy for you two! I've known Edward for so long and we've been very close since the first day. You know, he as a mind reader and me seeing the future and all. But I've never ever seen him so happy when he is with you. It's hard to understand for you because you didn't know his old self. He's changed so much since he met you. And he battled himself so hard in the inside because of you. He thought it was a very selfish thing that he wanted to be with you. But it isn't selfish if you want to be together with someone who means the whole world to you. He tried to defend you from himself so hard because he thought that he was a monster and because of it you deserve someone much better than him. He couldn't understand that there's no better for you than him. Until now. And now there's no happier than him. Jasper can feel your emotions. You two often drives him crazy." She chuckled. "He told me that he never felt such a strong love between two persons. Not even ours. You deserve this baby, Bella." she touched my tummy gently and smiled. "It doesn't matter what does Rosalie or anybody else think or feel. You'll be a perfect mother and Edward will be a perfect father any child dreams of. And this poor child will have the craziest family ever." She laughed and I chuckled too but my tears were running down my face slowly.  
"Thanks, Alice!" I hugged her tightly. "You're the best sister ever!" I murmured into her shoulder and she chuckled.  
"I know! I couldn't help it." she sighed dramatically. "Let's go, Bella. I'll go to that last shop and after that I take you home to your impatient fiancé. He's starting to miss you terribly." I smiled at the thought of Edward. I missed him too very much. I walked slowly to the parking lot to Alice's shiny Porshe and took my phone out from my pocket then dialed. It didn't ring long before a velvety voice answered it.  
"Hello! You called the smart, charming, amazing Edward Cullen. What can I do for you?" he asked on a very seductive voice. I shook my head and smiled.  
"Oh, maybe I called the wrong number. Sorry!" I said.  
"Wait! If so it happened, would you mind to talk to me? You have a beautiful voice." he chuckled.  
"Well, I don't think my fiancé would be pleased with it, Edward Cullen. You know, he's so protective of me and can be very jelaous sometimes." I sighed.  
"I can totally understand him. If you're as beautiful as your voice... Would you tell me your name, angel?" he asked and I heard the wind blowing. He was running.  
"No." I chuckled.  
"Oh well, maybe the angels don't even have a name, only beautiful face and voice." he said. I sighed happily. How could I be so lucky to have this amazing man?  
"If you want to see me, come to Port Angeles. I'm in the parking lot of the Mall all alone." I said.  
"I'm on my way. Give me a few minute! But what about your fiancé?" he asked. I laughed.  
"What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him." I shrugged and heard him chuckling.  
"If you say so." he said finally.  
"I love you, Edward" I murmured.  
"I love you too, sweetheart. Are you tired?" he asked. I missed him so much. I felt a familiar pain in my chest. It was very weak, but it was there.  
"Yeah! It was a very long day. Alice is still in a shop but I couldn't take it anymore. I miss you so much." I whispered the last part quietly. I felt tears in my eyes.  
"I miss you too, love! I'll be there in a minute." His voice was so soft and full of love. I took a deep breath trying to calm down. Stupid hormones.  
"Just hurry, plea..." I said but I couldn't finish my sentence. I froze in shock. My breathing quickened, my heart thundered in my chest. There, the other side of the parking lot, was standing the person I hoped I'd never see again. "Jacob..." I whispered and stared at him. He looked so different than the last time I'd seen him. His hair had grown a lot and he was much thinner but still muscular. He was taller too. He seemed to be very dirty and wild. It scared me. A lot.  
"Bella? Say something, love! Bella?" I heard Edward's frightened voice. "I'm almost there, love." I felt the tears running down on my cheeks freely. Jacob took a step towards me.  
"Stay where you are, Jacob! Don't come near me!" I said panicing and heard Edward inhaling sharply through the phone which I was still pressing to my ear.  
"Bella! We have to talk." Jacob said on a husky voice. It made me shiver but not in a good way.  
"No, Jacob! We have nothing to talk about." I answered. My whole body was shaking, even my voice.  
"Yes we have, Bella! And you need to listen to me!" He said stubbornly. "Bella... I... love you. And I know you love me too. You're just too stubborn to admit it to yourself and accept it. Please, Bella!" he stepped closer to me and I took a step back.  
"Stop! Don't come near me, I told you once!" I gulped. "I told you on that day everything I wanted, Jacob. We have nothing else to talk about. I don't want you. I don't love you. I've ever loved only one person and his name is Edward Cullen. Nobody can replace him in my heart. I've loved you once, Jacob, as my brother, but not anymore. Not after what you did. Please accept that, and go home! Leave me alone!" I said. His expression became angry.  
"NO!!! You have to listen to me!" He shouted and stepped closer to me again while I took a step back and bumped into something hard. I gasped and jumped a little then strong arms wrapped around my waist and the next moment Edward pushed me gently behind him. I heard Jacob growling and saw his body shaking a little. I was so scared and grabbed Edward's shirt tightly pressing my body to his back completly. I inhaled his scent, it was so sweet and calming.  
"You heard her, Jacob! She doesn't want you anywhere near her and she doesn't want to talk to you." Edward said staring straight in Jacob's furious eyes.  
"Why don't you let her decide, bloodsucker? Maybe you're just afraid if you make her choose she won't choose you." Jacob asked. His voice was full of venom. It scared me very much.  
"She decided and told you her decision. Why can't you understand and accept it, Jacob? You just hurt her again and again. And just you know if I made her choose she would chose me without thinking. But I'd never do such a thing." Edward seemed to be calm but I knew that he was everything but that. He reached behind him slowly for my hand and I put it in his gently intertwining our fingers. This movement didn't escape Jacob's attention and he narrowed his eyebrows.  
"I didn't hurt her, Cullen! Not in the way you did it once!" Edward winced and turned his face away from Jacob who just smirked. I saw his tortured expression. It reminded me very much when he'd laid on the ground in agony because of Jane's horrible gift.  
"Stop it, Jacob!!! Dammit!!! Just stop it finally!!!" I shouted and stepped forward a little. I was standing in front of Edward now. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and pressed me tightly to his body. "Stop hurt him!" I cried. "Don't you understand if you hurt him you'll hurt me as well? Don't you understand if you hate him you'll hurt me? If you curse the Cullens you'll hurt me. If you attack them you'll hurt me. If you want to kill them you'll hurt me. They're nothing to you but everything to me. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are my family. And they're all wonderful people. Why can't you see that? Why can't you even try to see the good in them? And Jacob, if you kill Edward you'll kill me. Because he and I are one. Halves of a whole. I can't live without him. I can't even be away from him for long without feeling pain." I cried hard and felt Edward squeezing me to him as thight as he dared without hurting me. He buried his face into my hair.  
"But he's just a blood sucking monster." Jacob said. "How could you want him? How could you love him? They shouldn't exist. Is it about the goodloking or the money?" I felt the anger boiling in me. I wanted to hit him so badly. Edward held me tighter to him and growled.  
"You're wrong. Because Edward isn't a monster. And I don't love him because he's handsome or rich or whatever else you think. I love him because he has the most beautiful soul. You judge him so easily only because of what he is. But you don't even know him. You don't know all the good things in him. Should I do the same thing to you? Should I hate you and wish your death because of what you are, Jacob? Should I have did this from the day I'd found out? To detest you, to hate you passionately without listening anything and anybody who's trying to reasoning with me? And not even you, but your whole tribe as well?" My tears was still flowing. My vision was a blur because of them but as I looked around I could see my whole family there standing beside us and the whole pack standing behind Jacob. I didn't know when they'd arrived here, I just finally felt calm that now they were here Jacob couldn't attack Edward anymore.  
"Bella!" Jacob said. His voice was broken. "Please, forgive me." I looked up at him and sighed.  
"I can't, Jacob. I just can't. Because you did something that hurt me very deeply. And you can't undo it. You can't give my father back, Jacob." I whispered and turned around in Edward's arms then buried my face into his chest. "Please take me home." I mumbled to him. He lifted me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and my arms around his neck. I felt him nodding to somebody but I didn't care who was it or why he'd did that. He carried me to Alice's car and put me down onto the backseat then climbed in beside me. I climbed into his lap and straddled on him. He let me do this and hugged me close to him while I pressed my forehead to his and stared into his eyes deeply without a word. He did the same while his fingers was rubbing my back gently up and down. I reached my hands to his face and caressed his cheeks gently. We sat there like this while the car was speeding down the road pretty fast to the Cullen's. I didn't know who was driving and who else was in the car with us. The only thing that mattered to me was Edward.  
When we arrived home, he lifted me out gently from the car still cradling me in his arms and walked slowly into the house. When we entered the livingroom every Cullen was there waiting for us. Edward put me down gently to the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around me.  
"Oh, honey! Are you alright?" Esme came to me and rubbed my back gently. I nodded slowly. Edward leaned down to my ear.  
"I'm going to the kitchen and make you something to eat, love. Will you be okay in here without me for a little while?" I squeezed him tighter to me for a minute then nodded. He kissed me all over my face then released me and walked slowly to the kitchen. When Esme took my hand I jumped a little.  
"It's okay, sweetie! Come on, sit down!" she said sweetly and pulled me gently toward the couch. I sat down beside Carlisle and Esme sat down on my other side.  
"Did I do the right thing?" I whispered. My voice was horse from all the crying.  
"Yes, honey." Carlisle answered and wrapped his arms around me gently pulling me into his hard chest. I felt him kissing the top of my head softly. It felt so good. I felt so loved. Like I was in my father's arms. "You're a wonderful person, Bella. And we all are very proud that you belong to this family, to us." I felt the tears coming again. How could I get so lucky to have a family like this?  
"What will happen to Jake?" I asked.  
"The wolves took him home. He has to stay at his house and must not phase until they don't decide about his punishment. We all have to be there on their tribal council." Carlisle answered and stroked my back gently.  
"When will this tribal council be?" I asked.  
"Whenever you're ready. They said it's up to you." I felt Esme's hand squeezed mine gently. I felt like I was a small child in her mother's and father's arms.  
"Okay. I think after the wedding will be perfect. I want to get over with it as soon as possible." I mumbled into Carlisle's shoulder. I felt him nodding.  
"Bella?" Rosalie said softly. I lifted my head and looked at her. She was so inhumanly beautiful. A soft smile played on her perfect lips.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I want to apologize for my behaviour. I was just jelaous, but now I started to understand many things. Your love for Edward and for our family. You're a very special human, Bella. And I know you and Edward deserve your child. And I would be glad if you let me be his or her aunt. And I'm glad you belong to our family." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I felt really happy she accepted me finally.  
"Thank you, Rose." I nodded to her and she came to me and to my surprise kissed my cheeks gently. I stared at her surprised by her action and she giggled lightly.  
"I'm very proud of you, Rosalie." Carlisle smiled at her then she disappeared to her room. Emmett kissed the top of my head and winked at me before he followed his wife. I put my head on Carlisle's shoulder again and waited for Edward to return but I felt very tired. I heard the others talking around me softly but I didn't understand them as slowly drifted away and fell asleep.  
When I woke up I looked around me confused. I was still in the livingroom sitting on the couch between Esme and Carlisle. My head rested on his shoulder and one of his arms was around me caressing my back gently. In his other hand there was a thick book in which he was lost completly. Esme was humming herself quietly and there was a big ball of wool in her lap and she was knitting. She looked up and when her eyes met mine she smiled. I smiled back at her shyly.  
"Good morning, honey." She said and stroked my cheek gently. I looked out the huge window, the sun was rising outside.  
"What's the time?" I asked still sleepily.  
"It's about six o'clock, in the morning. You slept through the whole afternoon and the night as well." she answered softly.  
"We know now why Edward loves you watching as you sleep." Carlisle smiled at me gently. I blushed and buried my face into my hands.  
"What did I say?" I mumbled embarrassed. They just chuckled.  
"Nothing special, you just said Edward's name all night and that you love him." Carlisle said. I sighed. That wasn't so bad.  
"Where's Edward?" I asked and looked around the room. I saw him nowhere.  
"Emmett and Jasper took him away to a bachelor party. Your wedding will be tomorrow." she shook her head and I felt Carlisle chuckling.  
"To a what?" I gasped.  
"They had a very hard time with him. He didn't want to leave you here." he said. I felt tears in my eyes and stood up quickly then headed up to my room. I didn't want them to see me like this. I didn't really understand why I was crying. I just missed Edward so much and wanted to be in his arms, feel him against me and hear his voice.  
"Bella? Are you alright?" Esme asked worriedly.  
"Yeah." I answered and tried my voice sounding normal. "I just want to take a shower."  
"Okay, honey." it seemed she didn't notice anything.  
I walked into our room and grabbed some fresh clothes from the huge closet before went to the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower wasn't a bad idea. I took off my clothes slowly then stepped into the shower. The warm water relaxed my tight muscles and washed away my traitor tears as well but couldn't wash away the pain in my chest. The boys took my Edward to a bachelor party. Did it mean the same things for vampires then humans? With almost naked women and all? The thought hurt me. And when would they come home? It was already morning. But time meant them nothing. They were vampires after all. I slowly finished my shower and dried myself with a huge towel then brushed my hair and teeth and went back to the room to dress up. Then suddenly an idea popped into my head and I rushed out of the room and down the stairs. I grabbed the keys of Edward's Volvo and ran out to the garage. I heard Esme saying something to me but I didn't care. I hopped into the driver seat and started the engine quickly.  
Fifteen minutes later I stopped before my old home. I looked up at the empty house and sighed. It looked like just like a few weeks ago when I'd still lived here. Only Charlie's crusier was missing.  
I took a deep breath and got out from the car hesintantly then walked to the front door. Each step was hard, the house was the same however it was empty, lifeless. My hands were shaking as I turned my key and pushed the door open. As I stepped in memories flowed back to me. Every summer I'd spent here with Charlie and every moment of the past two years when I'd lived with him. To come here and be with him for a while was one of best decisions of my life. I walked into the small livingroom slowly and looked around. Everything was in their place. I stared at the photos on the wall. I remembered I'd wanted to ask Charlie to put them away while I was living here. But I'd never done it. I looked at the old, ragged couch and walked to it. I leaned down and caressed the fabric with my fingertips gently. He'd sat there so many times watching the games. Alone or with Billy and sometimes even with me. I almost heard him cheering or cursing and closed my eyes letting the tears flowing down my cheeks freely.  
I stood there for a very long moment before I headed up the stairs carefully. I stopped before Charlie's room and opened the door. I wanted to go in there but I just couldn't. I saw his bed, it was like as it was just waiting for him to lay down in it. But he'd never do that again. Some of his clothes were still on the floor. I shut the door quickly. Then I wandered to the loft. I'd been always afraid of it when I'd been a small child. The darkness, the weird smell, the dust and all the old, forgotten things had been just so scary to me back then. I entered the room and looked around. There was so many things all over here. Things which someday belonged to a member of my family. To me, to my father, to my grandfather or to my grandmother and to some others I didn't even know.  
I went to my old crib which stood in the corner. It was very old and dirty and ragged, but it was still beautiful. I ran my fingers through it gently. It was so unique, so special. Charlie'd made it for me with his own hands when my mother'd been pregnant with me. I put my hand on my stomach gently and smiled. Now I was pregnant and I thought I just found the first, perfect furniture to my angel's nursery. I hoped Edward would like it. I felt pain again thinking of him. I missed him so terribly. Where was he now? And when would he be home again?  
"Bella!" a frightened, velvety voice shouted then in the next moment I was in Edward's strong arms. "Bella, Bella, Bella." he murmured burying his head into the crock of my neck. I ran my fingers through his silky hair and kissed the top of his head.  
"Edward?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to ask the same question to you." He said lifting his head and stared into my eyes. "Esme called me and told me you stormed out the house without a word and went out somewhere. I tried to call you but you didn't answer." I reached to my pocket but it was empty. Edward then held up my phone. "You left it in your other jeans." he said and leaned down to kiss me but I pulled away.  
"Thanks." I said and grabbed the phone then put it in my pocket. I kept my eyes on the dusty floor but he lifted my head up gently and bored his gaze into mine.  
"Are you angry at me?" he asked. I saw pain in his bright, golden eyes. It broke my heart.  
"No." I whispered. "It's just... when I woke up in this morning... and you weren't there... I missed you... I wanted to be with you... and Esme and Carlisle said that you went to your bachelor party..." I said confused. I felt tears running down on my cheeks.  
"Shh, my silly girl. Don't cry, love." Edward murmured and kissed every inch of my face lovingly. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you opened your beautiful eyes, sweetheart. Emmett and Jasper forced me to go. I didn't want to leave your side, you were just too cute sleeping in my parents arms, but I had to leave. Please, forgive me, love." I sighed then smiled at him.  
"Where did they take you?" I asked and he smiled at me sweetly. Images of naked women pressing to his perfect body flashed in my mind again, but I tried to push those thoughts away.  
"Hunting. We had a lot of fun, actually. This was a bachelor party... in Cullen style." he grinned then leaned close to me tightening his arms around me. "Striptease club and naked women, Bella? Seriously?" he whispered into my ear seductively. "I love when you're jelaous and I love your pregnancy homones and your mood swings too..." I blushed and shivered lightly and he pulled away from me just a little bit and stared at me. His burning eyes set my body on fire. "Can I kiss you now, my love?" He asked gently. I just nodded weakly then he slowly pressed his sweet lips to mine. He held me tightly to his body and I tangled my hands in his hair pulling him even closer to me.  
"I love you, Edward." I whispered after he pulled away so I could breath again.  
"I love you too, beautiful." Edward answered and pecked my lips once more. "May I ask why did you come here?" He was caressing my cheeks gently. I bit my lip.  
"Hmm... I don't know. I thought I can do this... But it's just... it's still hard." I whispered the last part and buried my face into his cold chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Oh, my Bella." he kissed my hair softly. "But I'm here now. Do you want to stay or go home?" I lifted my head and stared into his eyes. He smiled at me gently and I smiled back at him.  
"Stay." I said. "I want to show you something." I grabbed his hand and turned toward my old crib. "Look. I found my crib." I said excitedly. "I know it's old and dirty and ragged but I thought we can renew it and it would be perfect for our baby..." I stared at the beautiful furniture in front of me and reached my hand to touch it gently. "Charlie made it when my mom was pregnant with me..." I whispered. Edward stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my body tightly to his and leaned down to me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt his cool breath tickling my neck and his hands rested on my stomach.  
"It's really perfect, love. Our little one will love it." He kissed my neck gently and rubbed my tummy. I felt him smiling against my skin and I smiled too.  
"You really think that?" I sighed.  
"Yeah, really. I wouldn't want it on other way." He nuzzled my neck. I turned around in his arms and smiled at him widely. Then I noticed something. Next to the crib was an old desk. There were many boxes on it which were full of papers and photos. On the side of the boxes were one word: Bella. I stared at them curiously. Edward noticed my stance and turned around following my gaze. When he noticed the boxes his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. He sat down on a broken chair pulling me into his lap and grabbed one of boxes and put it in my lap. We looked at all of the photos one by one. Most of them were taken of me. But there were a lot of photos of Charlie and Renee too and even some of my grandparents. We sat there for hours. I tried to tell him all the stories behind the pictures and he just listened to me intently. He was curious onto every little detail.  
"Look at this." I said handing him a photo on which I was three and sitting on the grass playing.  
"You were a very cute child, love. And so beautiful." Edward murmured. He was fascinated by all the pictures of my childhood. "I hope our baby will be just like her mother." I stared at his face and smiled but he didn't see me only the photo in his hands. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead gently then lifted the last picture from the box. Edward looked up at it and started laughing so hard I almost fell off of his lap.  
"Oh, Bella!" he was still laughing.  
"What? It was Halloween and I was five." I said then pouted. He tried to calm down and kissed my lips.  
"You were so adorable. My little, scary, cute vampire." He said still chuckling. "I love your fangs."  
"Hey! Don't you be afraid I'll bite you if you don't behave?" I asked grabbing his shirt. He grinned.  
"Should I?" He asked leaning close to me. I felt his breath on my face and my mind became very foggy suddenly.  
"Yes, you should." I whispered staring at his golden, sparkling eyes.  
"I'll welcome death if you are the one giving me it." He pressed his lips to mine gently and pulled me closer to him. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." he wispered against my lips and I smiled.  
"I love you too, my Edward." I sighed happily.  
"Look. There's something else in the box." Edward said after he pulled away from me so I could catch my breath. Stupid human needs... He reached for the old paper in the bottom of the box then opened it. It was a familytree. It was really, really old. I thought maybe my grandmother had made it when she'd been young because my father and me weren't on it. Next to some names there was even a tiny photo too. Very old black and white photos.  
"Interesting." Edward murmured staring at the names and pictures. I trailed my family's line with my fingers gently, but suddenly my breath caught in my throat. My eyes widened as I stared at the dirty, yellow paper in his hands. I felt my heartbeat quickening and I started hyperventilating.  
"No. It's impossible. It just couldn't be." I whispered. Edward gasped but I didn't look up at him, just stared at an old photo and a very familiar name. I felt the tears coming and falling down my cheeks. And the next moment I was in Edward's arms, I pressed my face into his chest while his hands caressed my back gently. We sat there for a while like this. Edward was humming my lullaby softly in my ear. "I can't believe it" I mumbled finally still crying.  
"It's hard to believe it, but that doesn't change the fact that it's true." Edward murmured against my neck and I felt him smiling. "Are you not happy about it? I think it's a good thing after all."  
"I... well..." I didn't know what to say. I was so confused. I felt so much things at once. Edward rocked me in his arms softly like I was a small child while I tried to settle my thoughts and emotions. "Yes, it's amazing, I'm just so confused. I don't know what to think or feel. It's just so unbelievable." I said finally. He squeezed me tighter to his body and I felt his cold lips on my hair. "I don't understand how could it be possible?" Edward chuckled lightly "What?" I asked.  
"I'm just wandering how will our precious family react. You're all suprise, love." He grinned at me and I couldn't hide my own smile.  
"Well maybe we shouldn't say them yet." I said and pecked his lips softly.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"What if it's just a mistake? We should check this first somehow. To make sure if it's really true. Please, Edward. I want to be sure, it's such a big thing." I said.  
"As you wish, my love. I'll check it soon. I promise. But I think it's not a mistake." He answered and I smiled at him.  
"Thanks" I caressed his cheeks then suddenly my stomach growled. Edward chuckled and I blushed, of course, then he pressed his lips to mine.  
"Come on, let's go home" he stood up slowly never broking our kiss and put me down onto the floor gently.  
"I love you." he said staring into my eyes.  
"I love you too." I smiled up at him happily. Then he packed all the photos in a second and grinned at me.  
"We're keeping these." he said smugly and I rolled my eyes. "And we'll come back for the other things that you want to keep later." I sighed and nodded. "Ready?" he asked reaching for my hand.  
"Yeah, let's go." I nodded and intertwined our fingers.


	17. The day before the big day

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 17 - The day before the big day**

I ate my lasagne, which Edward had made me last evening (he was an amazing cook altough he was a vampire), in silence in the kitchen. Edward was upstairs and was speaking on the phone with one of Jasper's friend for at least fifteen minutes about the information we'd just found out in this afternoon. Edward said this man could check it for us, and he worked very quickly if we'd pay him enough money. I felt ecstatic about all of this and wished it'd have been true. The others went out somewhere with Alice, but when I'd asked them where, they'd said nothing because the annoying pixie had forbidden them to told me. It was so Alice...

I let my thoughts wandering to the events of tomorrow. The day of Edward's and my wedding. Tomorrow I would be Mrs. Isabella Masen Cullen finally. My heart fluttered at the thought of it. How could I be so lucky? When I'd first came to Forks to live with my father instead of my mother, I'd thought this rainy, little town was my purgatory. But when I'd seen Edward Cullen in the cafeteria for the first time, my whole world had turned upside down. He was so breathtakingly beautiful and unapproachable. His coal black eyes had got deep into my soul. And then after all that mess he'd said he loved me. Edward Cullen whom every girl had wanted but he'd turned down them one by one, he'd loved and wanted me, the plain, boring, average Bella Swan. And I'd known then that I would love him forever. Forks hadn't became my hell but my own personal heaven, thanks to my amazing fiancé.

"Your amazing fiancé loves to hear that." Edward purred into my ear while wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. I jumped a little from his sudden appering. I didn't notice him coming into the kitchen, I was too wrapped into my own thoughts. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he sat down next to me and smiled at me apologetically.

"How did your phone call go?" I asked.

"Very well. The guy said it would be a few days for him to check this. It isn't a difficult thing. So we just have to wait a few days." he answered grinning. "Are you excited about it?"

"Yeah, very." I nodded and smiled at him bouncing a little in my seat.

"Have you finished your lunch, love?" He caressed my back lovingly and I grabbed his other hand tightly.

"Yes." I answered. "I ate twice as much as usually. I'm totally full." I patted my belly lightly and smiled at him. He just shook his head and chuckled then leaned down and pressed his lips to my stomach.

"Have I mentioned it today yet how much I love my beautiful, starving, pregnant fiancé?" he asked and caressed my cheek gently. I giggled.

"Not enough." I shook my head.

"Well, in that case... I love you." he kissed my forehead. "I love you." he kissed my eyelids. "I love you." he kissed my nose. "I love you." he kissed my cheeks. "I love you so much." he whispered before kissed my lips softly.

"Edward." I sighed as he lifted me onto his lap. I snuggled close to him.

"What do you want to do in this afternoon, my love?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm... well... can we just lay down and watch a movie? I'm tired a little bit." I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Anything you want, my Bella." he answered, picked me up in bridal style and walked slowly into the livingroom. "What do you want to watch?" he asked and put me down on the couch gently. I put my indexfinger onto my chin pretending I was deep in thought. "Love, you know I can hear your thoughts now, I know you're just playing." he chuckled and pulled my indexfinger to his cold lips and kissed it gently. I giggled again. "Although I have to admit that you're so very cute." he whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"Okay. I want to watch Romeo and Juliet." I said finally.

"Again?" He sighed and I nodded. "And what will I get if I watch it with you?" he asked pulling up one of his perfect eyebrows and licked his lips. I felt my heartbeat quickening and he smirked. Cheater.

"Hmm... a kiss?" I asked.

"Where?" He leaned to me. His cool breath caressed my face. I started to lost my train of thoughts and he knew it well.

"To your lips?" I whispered.

"Well, it's very tempting... Deal!" He grinned and tried to kiss me.

"Deal" I put my finger on his mouth and shook my head. "Uh uh. Only after the movie." I smiled at him innocently.

"Cheater" he mumbled then pouted and put the film into the dvd player.

"No. It isn't part of our deal when do I have to kiss you. Sooo..." I shrugged still very innocently.

"Fine. Then come here, Miss Innocence..." he said still pouting and laid down onto the couch pulling me with him. I laughed and laid on top of him resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. His fingers caressed my back softly. "I love you." he murmured against my forehead then kissed it lightly. I lifted my head and kissed his cold lips.

"I love you too." I whispered and felt him smiling.

"Do you know how utterly happy you make me, beautiful girl?" he asked me, his voice was just a soft murmur in my ears. My eyes filled with tears and I buried my face deeper into his chest.

"I'm so in love with you, my Edward." I whispered softly and he tightened his arms around me.

We laid there watching the movie. My head rested on his chest, I felt it rising up and down with every breath he took and his hands caressed me in the same rhythm. It was so calming, so peaceful. He buried his head in my hair and whispered Romeo's every word to me quietly like he'd done it the first time we'd seen this movie together on my eightteenth birthday. I put one of my hands under his shirt and caressed his perfect abdomen.

It was almost the end of the movie when I started to fall asleep. I still heard Edward murmuring into my ear but his voice seemed so far away. Then I heard a strange sound, maybe the front door had swung open, I wasn't sure. Then different voices filled the room. It was like a dream to me. Maybe it was.

"Edward." I heard Esme's gentle voice greating her son then felt her cold lips on my forehead, her small hands brushed through my hair softly. Edward lifted his head slowly and I felt him nodding while his hands pulled me tighter to him.

"Oh, this must be the human girl who wrapped you around her finger. How cute you two are together!" an unfamiliar voice said so low I almost hadn't heard it.

"Thank you, Carmen. And yes, she's my beautiful Bella." Edward whispered proudly and pressed his lips to my forehead ever so softly. I felt his lips curling up in a smile. "It's good to see you all again. It's been a long time... And thanks for coming to our wedding." he said and ran his fingers down my spine. I shivered lightly, but not because of the cold.

"Oh, you don't have to thank anything. We wouldn't miss it for the world. Edward Cullen's wedding... Finally. I can't wait to get to know your Bella. She must be very special." another woman said cheerfully. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, Kate. Very special." He murmured against my skin.

"Edward!" another woman shouted and I jumped a little because of her loud voice which pulled me back to the reality in a second. My eyes popped open and I looked around the room confused. I saw the Cullens sitting around us with a few strangers. So it wasn't just a dream. I pulled myself closer to Edward and buried my face into his marble chest inhaling his sweet scent. It calmed me.

"Tanya." he hissed angrily and tangled his fingers into my hair. I felt his chest vibrating as a low growl escaped from his perfect lips. His hand massaged my scalp gently.

"Edward?" I lifted my head and said to him softly. My fingers caressed his abs soothingly and he shivered. His eyes found mine instantly and a beautiful crooked smile lit up his face. My breath cought in my throat as usual and I smiled back at him sleepily.

"Yes, beautiful?" he asked in a sweet voice. His golden orbs were shining with all the love he felt for me. "Breath, my Bella." he whispered after a few seconds. I took a deep breath and blushed in a deep shade of red, he just chuckled again and caressed my hot cheeks softly with his long, pale fingers. I suddenly felt lost in our own special bubble of love and just stared at him in awe. His fingertips stroked my lips gently and I kissed all of them one by one lovingly. Both of us forgot completly our company. Nothing else mattered in the world only the two of us.

"Edward." Suddenly an annoyed voice broke our trance. Edward hissed again clearly irritated. I caressed his arm and sat up slowly with him looking around the room again. I saw my family and four strangers. They were all very pale and inhumanly beautiful, obviously vampires. Next to Esme and Carlisle a dark-haired woman and a man was sitting. They held each other's hands and smiled at me kindly as well as the blonde woman who was sitting next to Alice. The third woman with strawberry-blond hair hopped down onto the couch close to Edward, too close for my like, and put her hand on Edward's thigh. I stiffened automatically. I stared at her in disbelief while her eyes were only on Edward. My heart started to race and I felt my chest tightening, suddenly I couldn't breath. My eyes filled with tears (stupid pregnancy hormones...), but I tried very hard not to cry. The next moment I felt a wave of calm washing through me and looked up at Jasper who was smiling at me encouragingly while Alice next to him stared daggers at Tanya.

"Tanya!" Edward hissed again more angrily this time, tossing her hand away roughly from his thigh then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I looked up at his face, his eyes were black and full of fury, but they softened instantly when they met my gaze. He brushed his fingers along my cheeks gently, lovingly then took a deep breath. "Bella, love. I want to introduce you to the Denali clan. Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya. This is my Bella." his smooth voice and soft touch calmed my nerves immediately and I turned away from Tanya toward the others. They all smiled at me and I smiled back at them shyly. Edward intertwined our fingers then pulled me closer to him. Our hands rested on my stomach gently.

"Oh, Bella. I'm Kate. It's so good to meet you finally. We'd heard a lot about you from all of the Cullens. Only good things, of course." Kate said and smiled at me widely. Her beautiful golden hair sparkled in the setting sun which shone through the huge windows.

"Thanks, Kate. I'm glad to meet you too. All of you." I felt myself blushing again and buried my flaming cheek into Edward's shoulder. He tightened his arms around me while the others laughed softly.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear quietly, his cold lips brushed against my skin gently and his cool breath tickled my neck. I couldn't help shivering again.

"And what makes a human to want to get married with a vampire? Bella?" Tanya asked in a bitter tone. "It's just... weird. You have to agree with it." I lifted my head and stared at her. A small smile was playing on her flawless lips. I felt Edward stiffening beside me and knew she'd thought much more in her mind than said out loud to me. I caressed his forehead and cheek gently with my free hand than ran it through his silky, messy hair. It seemed to relax him.

"No. I want to marry him because I love him. And he wants to marry me because he loves me too. It's that simple." I answered her as calmly as I could. Edward kissed my cheek gently. I felt him smiling a little.

"Yeah. It's very sweet. But still a vampire with a human... and even weirder a vampire with his singer... Aren't you afraid that you can't give him everything he wants? That you can't satisfy his needs because your human weaknesses." She smirked at me. Her voice caused goosebumps rising on my whole body. Edward turned his head toward her, there was a disgusted look on his face.

"Tanya! That's enaugh!" Esme said suddenly. Her voice was cold and sharp. I'd never heard her talking like this before. I turned toward her and her expression was even scarier than her voice. She furrowed her perfect eyebrows, her beautiful golden eyes were hard and full of anger. She threw daggers at Tanya with them. If look could kill... For the first time since I'd known her she really looked like a vampire. She was always so kind and sweet and patient with everybody, but now I understood that she would do anything to defend her children, even if it meant to tear a good family friend apart. Just as I'd do anything to defend my child. Edward slid his hand under my shirt reacting to my thoughts. His cold fingers caressed my belly ever so gently.

"It's okay, Esme." I said to her softly, then turned back toward Tanya.

"Well, Tanya. I'm completly capable to give him everything he's ever dreamed of. And more. More than you ever could." I murmured the last sentence but of course everybody heard me. The whole Cullen family chuckled at my statement, while Tanya seemed to be quite angry.

"I highly doubt that." She almost growled.

"Well, I don't." Edward murmured. "That's enaugh now, Tanya!" He added quickly before she could say anything again. "I don't allow you to insult my fiancé. Ever. Especilly not a day before our wedding. If you don't like it you won't have to be here. We invited you and your family because you all are very close friends of my family. But if you can't behave I think you should leave. It's your choice. Now come on, love." He grabbed my hand and lead me out of the livingroom and up to our room before Tanya could have responded anything. The moment we stepped into the room he wrapped his strong arms around my body pressing me tightly to him. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." he whispered.

"It's okay, Edward." I kissed his forehead gently. "She's just jealous. I understand her completly. If I were her I'd be jealous too. I'm sorry I have to tell you this but you incredibly sexy, my love." I buried my face into the crook of his neck and kissed it softly. He just chuckled.

"Do you really think so?" He asked nuzzling my neck.

"You should know. You can read my mind." I whispered breathlessly and he growled playfully. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bella. And I love to hear your amazing mind. It's so fascinating to me." he said kissing up and down on my neck. I tilted my head to give him a better access to my skin and tangled my fingers tightly in his hair. I sighed happily. The feeling was incredible. The next moment I was laying on our bed. Edward was laying next to me pressing his body to mine. His lips never left my heated skin. His fingers sneaked under my shirt. Then it was his turn to sigh.

"I'll never get use to this feeling. This soft hummering is the most incredible thing in the world. So beautiful." His voice was full of adoration and love for our tiny creation. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks slowly. "Don't cry, mommy." he whispered in a low voice and wiped my tears away gently with his fingers. "You have no idea how much I love you both. I could never be able to live without you again. Never." he buried his face into my hair deeply while drew lazy patterns on my belly with his long fingers. It was a perfect moment. We laid there for a while like this. I snuggled to him craving for his closeness. I felt him breathing against my forehead slowly, deeply, inhaling my sent which I knew was burning his throat like no other scent. It was his own personal brand of heroin, like he'd said once on our meadow. I smiled at the memory and Edward pulled me closer to him.

"I love to see our memories through your eyes, my silly girl." he pressed his lips to my forehead and I giggled softly wrapping my arms around him tightly. "Can I get my kiss now finally?" he asked suddenly looking very innocently into my eyes. "You promised I'd get a kiss after the movie." he pouted. It was too cute. I couldn't deny him anything.

"Really? I promised?" I asked, my thumb stroked his pouty lips and he parted them a little bit.

"Yeah, you promised. And I really deserve it. I was a very good boy." he grinned at me. I sighed dramatically.

"Well, in that case... Come closer." I motioned him to lean to me and he obeyed eagerly. "Closer." I whispered when he was only an inch away from me. Then he pressed his lips to mine gently. Our kiss began slowly but soon became more passionate. I tangled my fingers into his silky hair while he snaked his hands under my shirt pulling me on top of him. His fingers caressed my bare back lovingly. A few minutes later I pulled away trying to catch my breath again.

"Are you happy now?" I asked breathlessly.

"Indescribably." Edward answered in a dreamy voice. I chuckled at him.

"I need a human moment." I said and tried to climb off of him carefully but his arms was wrapped around me like iron bars keeping me close to him and not letting me go anywhere. "Edward?" I asked trying to stifle a giggle.

"I won't let you go." He nibbled my earlobe ever so gently. "Ever." I giggled loudly and put my hands on either side of his face.

"Edward. You're drunk. My very presence intoxicates you." I stroked his cheeks softly and he just smiled at me crookedly.

"Yeah, maybe..." he winked at me while his smile widened. "If I let you go to let you have your human moment will you promise me that you will hurry back to me and won't make me wait too long for you, my love?" he pulled up one of his perfect eyebrows and licked his lips in a very seductive way. It should be illegal.

"Well, I can do that, I think." I bit my lip and Edward growled playfully.

"That, sweetheart, should be illegal." he said stroking my lips with his fingers. I kissed him then climbed off of him then of the bed slowly and went to find my bag of toiletries and my pyjamas then headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower. The hot water relaxed my tight muscles. It was amazing. I dried quickly and stepped in front of the mirror then gasped.

"Edward." I shouted and he was beside me in a second.

"What's wrong, love. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" ha asked, his voice was full of worry. He narrowed his eyes and searched my naked body for any injury.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just... I want to show you something. Look." I pointed to my stomach excitedly and his eyes followed my hand quickly. He stared at it for a moment then gasped. There was a small but visible baby bump on it. Edward put his hand on it gently and caressed our baby through my skin. The most radiant crooked smile appeared on his face, probably matching my own. Tears flowing down on my cheeks slowly at the sight. I'd already known I was pregnant with Edward's baby. It wasn't a new thing to me. He'd heard and felt the baby's heartbeat and Carlisle'd said it too to me. But only in this very moment could I finally wrap my mind around the fact that this was really happening, that Edward and me would really have a baby together, that this baby really existed and would be here with us just in a few short months. I flung myself into Edward's arms and he held me tightly but carefully to him. We stared at each other's eyes for a very long moment. Edward wiped away my tears gently with his thumbs. None of us said anything. It wasn't necessary. His sparkling eyes told me everything he was feeling and thinking at this moment. The same things I was feeling and thinking too. He trailed down his fingers on my side, cupped my bottom gently and lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist tightly while he captured my lips in a soft, gentle kiss and walked back to our room in a slow human pace. My whole body trembled as he laid me down gently onto our bed. I watched him and blushed as he slowly took off his clothes one by one then climbed above me carefully and pulled the cover over our naked bodies. I wrapped my arms around him pulling his body closer to me craving the feeling of his bare flesh touching mine. I felt so safe and beloved in his embrance. I remembered the day when he'd bought me into his house for the first time and told me about the history of his family. He'd waited for me to finally frighten and run away from him screaming. It'd seemed so silly to me then but it seemed even more that in this very moment. How could I ever be away from him? He sighed deeply. His hands caressed my hot cheeks lovingly as we stared at each other. His usually golden eyes were onyx now and shining so brightly. I'd never seen him this happy before. He dazzled me completly.

"You've never been more beautiful than in this very moment, my Bella." he whispered stroking my forehead and hair gently with one of his hands while the other still rested on my small bump. His fingers were tracing soothing patterns on it. "I love you so much, angel."

"Edward." I whispered his name pressing small kisses all over his flawless face. He closed his eyes and hummed quietly. My hands caressed his back, my fingers trailed up and down his spine. He shivered lightly in my arms. "I love you too, my Edward. I love you so much." I touched my lips softly to his and he kissed me back gently. Our lips moved together in a perfect synch. We laid there for a while just kissing, touching, caressing each other. I was so lost in our perfect little world, in which nothing else existed only Edward, our precious little miracle and me, that I jumped frightened when Alice shouted at Edward from outside of our room.

"Edward. You better come out from that room in this very moment. It's midnight. Bella needs to sleep and you know the tradition. You can't see her on your wedding day only at the altar." She said and I heard her stamping her foot. I gripped Edward tighter pressing his body closer to me not wanting to let him go anywhere. I didn't care about the tradition or anything else. I just felt that I couldn't let him go now, only the thought of it caused me pain. Edward looked deeply into my eyes and saw my sudden panic in there as well as he could hear it clearly in my thoughts. They probably were screaming at him. He stroked my face gently then kissed my pouting, trembling lips.

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered and snuggled closer to me, if it was even possible. I buried my face into his bronze hair, it was so soft and silky and smelled so wonderful. I loved Edward's special, unique scent as much as he loved mine.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! If you don't come out in a second I swear I will go in there and force you to leave myself." Alice shouted.

"Go away, Alice" Edward growled while I dug my nails into his back. My knuckles went white because of my effort. My heart was beating erratically. But that evil pixie stormed into the room. She stared at Edward angrily, not really caring that we were both naked in our bed, while I blushed furiously. How embarrassing... She reached for Edward willing to pull him away from me. I tightened my arms around his perfect, marble body trying to keep him with me and whimpered.

"Alice..." Edward hissed and turned his head toward his annoying sister. The anger clearly noticeable in his velvety voice. "Let's make a deal. I promise that she'll sleep and I'll leave before she wake up in the morning. But right now I'm not going anywhere. Deal?" he asked rising one his perfect eyebrows. I stared at Alice hoping she would agree with my Edward. She stared back at us for a long moment then huffed.

"Fine. Deal. But only because I love you two so much and tomorrow will be your first wedding. But if you aren't out of this room at dawn, I'll tear you to tiny pieces myself, dear brother." she flashed her razor sharp teeth to Edward and he flashed his to her. I felt myself relaxing and chuckled at them quietly burying my head into the crook of Edward's neck then kissed it lightly.

"Goodnight, Belly!" Alice said then turned around and danced out of out room gracefully. My smile disappeared immediately and I groaned at her stupid nickname.

"Oh good Lord! When will she finally forget this silly nickname?" I moaned. Edward pulled me closer to him and chuckled. His fingers were caressing my hair gently. It was so distracting.

"Love. I don't want to make you sad, but she's a vampire, sweet girl. And a vampire has a perfect memory. We never forget, we can't do it." he said kissing up and down on my overheated neck. "And now it's time to sleep. Tomorrow will be a very beautiful but long day." he rolled over and laid down next to me pulling me to his bare chest. I hummed happily and my heartbeat quickened at the mention of tomorrow. Edward smiled at me his crooked smile. "Sweet dreams, angel. I'll be waiting for you at the altar." he murmured pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I'll be the one in white." I giggled and snuggled close to him while he started to hum my lullaby. I fell asleep very soon.


	18. Big day, big surprises

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 18 - Big day, big surprises**

The ground was shaking under me, as if there would be an earthquake. My eyes popped open instantly and I sat up feeling a little dizzy from the too quick movement. I looked around in panic then laid back between the pillows relaxing. There was no earthquake or any disaster, well if we didn't regard my petit pixie sister as it, who was bouncing up and down on the bed only a few inches away from me. I groaned sleepily and tried to turn around in my warm and soft and so inviting bed, but of course Alice didn't let me.  
"Wake up, Bella! We have so much to do and if you don't wake up in this very moment we will be late. Do you want to be late from your own wedding?" she squealed still bouncing, but this one word was enough for me to wake up completely. Wedding. My wedding. Edward's and my wedding. Finally this was that day. A huge smile appeared on my face and I sighed happily. I hopped out of the bed quickly, but suddenly was hit by a wave of nausea. I darted to the bathroom immediately getting to the toilet just in time and emptied my stomach. Alice was by my side in an instant holding back my hair and rubbing my back soothingly.  
"Ugh. I hate this." I said while she helped me to stand up then leaned against the counter casually while I washed my face and brushed my teeth.  
"Bella? Can I touch it?" She asked sweetly pointing to my little baby bump after I finished. I looked down at my body and noticed that I was dressed up in Edward's shirt and boxers, probably by him. I smiled at the thought of him, he was so caring and loving and all mine. I sighed again. How could I get so lucky to have this amazing man? I lifted up my shirt, grabbed Alice tiny hand and put it gently on my stomach. Her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree and she gasped.  
"Oh God! This is so amazing." she whispered, her eyes were wide and were shining, her bell-like voice was thick with emotions. Wonder, amazement but mostly love for her tiny niece or nephew. If she weren't a vampire she'd be crying right now, I was sure. Her cold fingers caressed my bump gently, carefully. "Thank you so much, Bella." she said and I laughed and hugged her close to me stroking her messy, black hair, her hand was still on my stomach. My tears were flowing down on my cheeks freely. I felt so happy.  
"Girls, it's breakfast time for Bella. I brought it up for her." Esme stepped into the room suddenly and said. "Is everything alright?" she asked anxiously seeing my unstoppable tears.  
"Sure." I managed to say and let go of Alice. Esme stepped closer to me and wiped my tears away gently with her fingers. Her eyes were shining with motherly love. I reached for her hand and put it gently on my small baby bump. Her face lit up just like Alice's the moment she touched it.  
"Oh, Bella! It's so beautiful." she whispered and caressed my face softly with her other hand. I blushed. "My beautiful grandchild." I smiled at her, my tears were still flowing like a waterfall.  
"Rosalie." I said quietly knowing she would hear my calling whereever she was at the house at this moment. In a second she appeared in the bathroom too, looking at me questioningly. Her golden eyes widened at the screen before her, then filled with hope, longing and adoration. I reached for her hand silently and she stepped closer hesitantly while Esme walked to Alice and hugged her close to her watching us intently. I felt Rosalie's icy hand shaking a little in my hand as I put it gently on my stomach. She gasped.  
"So amazing." she whispered so low I could barely hear it with my weak, human ears. I watched her inhumanly beautiful face lighting up just like the other's. I saw so many emotions in her golden eyes. A little pain, jealousy, longing, but mostly amazement and love. So much love. And I was so utterly happy. Because I knew that my little girl or boy would be so unique. And not just because it would be half-human and half-vampire, one of a kind, but because it would be the most beloved creature in the world. I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped a little when all of a sudden Rosalie wrapped me in a thight but gentle embrance.  
"Thank you so much, Bella." she whispered into my ear and I felt her body shaking in my arms. She was dry sobbing. I rubbed her back gently while we were crying in each other's arms. Suddenly Alice's trilling laugh rang through the room and I smiled at her. She walked to us pulling Esme with her and they wrapped their arms around me too. I was trapped between three vampires' stony body but I didn't mind. They were my family. And I love them so much.  
"Okay! It's time to move, people." Alice clapped her tiny hands excitedly. "We haven't got much time. We have to marry off this clumsy girl to her nervous wreck fiancé before he'd become the first vampire who get a heartattack." she cheered and I burst out laughing with the others. "First of all, Bella, you have to eat your breakfast, then take a shower and wash your hair. Hurry up, ladies!" she pushed me out of the bathroom toward my bed. I sat down on it leaning my back to the headboard and she put my tray on my lap. They ran out of the room leaving me to eat alone. I looked down at my food and smiled hugely. It was my favourite, chocolate pancakes and strawberry and applejuice. There was a single red rose beside them with a note. I picked it up and read.

_Good morning my beautiful bride!_

I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle towards me. 

_I'm counting the seconds until I can finally call you my wife. _

_I love you, my angel. Forever._

Your Edward.

My smile widened and I blinked trying to hold back my tears. I put the note and the rose on the bedside table and started to eat my heavenly breakfast. I finished it quickly then hopped into the shower not wanting to disappoint my hyperactive sister. I washed my body and hair, the warm water and the scent of my favourite strawberry shampoo calmed my nerves, although not completly. I caressed my little bump gently smiling before slipped into my robe and walked back into my room. I wasn't surprised that Alice was there waiting for me.  
"Come on, Bella." She said bouncing up and down excitedly and grabbed my hand. She led me out of the room and into her own huge bathroom then pushed me down gently onto a huge, comfortable chair.  
"Where's Edward?" I asked her and leaned back relaxing, waiting for her to do her magic on me.  
"He's on his way to the airport to pick up your mother and Phil." she said as she started to dry my hair with a towel. "They'll be home soon." I nodded to her and she chuckled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Just he's so nervous, Bella. You should see him. He drives Jasper crazy. I've never seen him like this before. If he were human he'd been at the hospital by now with a heartattack or something like this." I raised my eyebrow and smiled.  
"Why is he so nervous?" I asked. I thought Edward wanted this so badly. Maybe he had second thoughts? Alice sighed.  
"He's waited for this day, for you more than a hundred years, Bella. He finally found his place in the world after so much wandering alone. Beside you. You've changed him completly. He thought of himself as a soulless, evil monster for long decates. And one day you stepped into his empty life and showed him love, care and happiness. And never, not even a second you've seen him as a soulless monster but a beautiful angel." I sat there speechless, just listening to her while she dried and brushed my hair gently. After a while Rosalie walked into the room in her beautiful dark blue gown. It fitted her amazingly, hugged her curves perfectly. Her golden hair piled up in a soft crown on top of her head. She was beautiful. She smiled at me kindly and I smiled back at her. I was so glad the she finally accepted me.  
"They're back." she said and I felt my heartbeat quickening. "Your mum is ecstatic, your stepfather and Jasper is trying to calm her down." We all chuckled. It was so Renee. "Edward is just as nervous as he was in the morning if not more, but he also feels ecstatic as well at the same time. Jasper gave up to try to calm him. It just doesn't work on him today." I sighed frustrated. I wanted to be with Edward so badly, to caress his perfect face, to run my hands through his silky, messy bronze hair, to hug him to me and kiss his flawless lips. I missed him terribly.  
"I hope he won't try to come up here." Alice said.  
"He won't. Don't worry. He won't cross you today." Rosalie reassured her. "Esme's got him, Emmett and Jasper finishing things up out back. Can I help you? I could do her make up."  
"Sure." Alice said then started to explain to her how she exactly imagined it. Rosalie just nodded then started to work on my face while Alice went back to my hair.  
A few hours later I could faintly hear cars pulling up onto the Cullen's driveway and the door opening and closing over and over. Voices began to float up to us and I sarted to get nervous, my heartbeat and breathing picked up. It was almost time.  
Alice made me stand so she could ease the dress over my hair and make up. The soft satin dress hugged my body perfectly. I felt so beautiful in it. My knees shook lightly as she fastened the long line of pearl buttons up my back. I didn't know where she'd found this wedding dress, but to tell the truth I didn't really care. What I cared about was that it was perfect. Perfect for my Edward and perfect for me. It was really a masterpiece, as Alice'd said it once. It was my Anne of Green Gable vision, just as I'd dreamt of it. I felt tears in my eyes but tried very hard to hold them back. I didn't want to mess my make up or my dress.  
"Try to calm down a little bit, Bella." Alice said squeezing my hands gently.  
"Okay." I managed to say in a very low voice and tried to take deep, calming breaths.  
"I have to get dress. Are you okay without me for a minute?" she asked. There was a little worry in her sweet voice. I just nodded and she was gone. Before my little panic could become a full-scale panic attack there was a soft knock on the door then Carlisle, Esme and my mom walked into the room with Alice right behind them fully dressed. Renee ran up to me and hugged me close to her. She was already crying.  
"Oh, baby! You are so beautiful. Like an angel." she squealed. "You've made a wonderful job, Alice honey. With everything. And this dress. It's just so amazing. Where did you find it? It's so old fashioned, just like your engagement ring, sweetie. Old fashioned and beautiful and just simply perfect." she caressed my arms lovingly. She was so happy for me. And it made me happy too. "It was such a wonderful idea to design the theme around Bella's ring. It's so special and romantic." I looked up at Alice and we exchanged a brief conspiratorial look. My mom was so perceptive, just like me. And she was almost right, although the wedding wasn't exactly centered around my ring, but around Edward himself.  
"I love you, mom." I hugged her. "It means so much to me that you're here." my voice broke and she laughed.  
"Oh, honey. Of course I'm here. You're my only doughter. I won't miss your wedding for the world, sweetie. I love you, Bella." She said and kissed my forehead softly.  
"Renee. It's time to go down and take your seat." Alice said to her gently.  
"Really? Already? Oh, God! I'm so nervous." she answered.  
"So am I." I muttered and they all just chuckled. Renee hugged and kissed me one last time then turned around to go downstairs.  
"Oh, Jesus! I almost forgot!" she suddenly stopped and rushed back to me. There was a small box in her hand she'd just pulled out of her reticule. She handed it to me. I stared at her questioningly.  
"Open it." she urged me gently. I opened it with shaky hands and gasped. Inside the box were two heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth. "Something blue and something old." Renee said.  
"Oh, mom. You shouldn't..." I said, my voice was shaking too but she didn't let me finish.  
"Oh, honey. They were your Grandma Swan's who inherited them too from her grandmother. It's yours now, Bella. Your father would be happy to see you now." I just stared at the beautiful jewels then heard somebody gasping and turned my head immediately toward the sound. Esme stared at box then at me with wide eyes. She was completly shocked. And I knew immediately why.  
"Thank you, mom. It means a lot to me. Especially now." I hugged Renee gently. "You should go down now." She nodded and kissed me, then went out of the room.  
"Esme." I whispered and walked over to her. She clenched to Carlisle tightly who looked at her then me back and force confused, just like Alice. "You know them, don't you?" I asked and lifted up the box. She nodded unable to talk, still in shock.  
"How?" she asked finally, although her voice was only a whisper.  
"Well, I wasn't sure of it until now and that's why we didn't tell you. Edward and I wanted to be sure first." I said, my voice was shaking because of the many emotions I was feeling at this moment.  
"Sure of what?" she whispered. Carlisle held her tightly to him while Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder. My heartbeat was so out of control as well as my breathing. I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself down.  
"That you're my great-great-grandmother. My real blood relative. Yesterday Edward and I found my family tree in Charlie's house and it says that Esme Anne Evenson had a son, Charles Evenson jr., who had a daughter Marie Evenson, who had a son, Charles Swan. And as you know he had a daughter, Isabella Marie Swan. Me." I said gently. A few tears escaped from my eyes and were running down my face silently. "Whoever said to you that your son was dead, they lied to you. I'm the living proof to that. I'm so sorry that..." but she didn't let me finish. The next moment I was in her strong arms. She held me tightly to her, but carefully not to break me. I hugged her back happily. She was shaking in my arms, dry sobbing. We stood there like this for a long moment before Carlisle cleared his throat gently.  
"Esme, love. There will be plenty of time for this later. Now it's time to go." He said and stroked his wife's arm lovingly.  
"Oh, you're right. Sorry." she said and stepped back smiling at me.  
"It's okay." Carlisle said softly kissing the top of her head. "Bella. There's something we want to give you as well." he smiled at me. "Here. A gift from Esme and me. Welcome to the family." he put a small box into my free palm. I opened it and gasped. There was the most beautiful necklace in it I'd ever seen. But this was not the reason my throat tightened and my heart started racing again. It was because of the small medal on it. The Cullen crest. Every member of the family had a jewel with the crest on it. Esme, Alice and Rosalie had a necklace just like this as well while the boys had a bracelet with the crest as a small charm on it. I'd never seen any of them without it. Never. It was such a great honor to get this gift.  
"May I?" Carlisle asked reaching for it. I nodded silently and he took the necklace out of box gently then put it around my neck, where it belonged and where it would stay forever.  
"Would you...?" I lifted up the other box towards Esme and she smiled happily then slid both combs into my hair under the edge of the thick braids carefully. "You're so beautiful." she whispered, her voice was thick with emotions.  
"Okay! It's really time now!" Alice clapped. "Esme would you please go downstairs and take your seat?" Esme nodded, kissed me one more time then headed out of room. "Carlisle, would you grab the flowers, please?" Carlisle did as he'd been asked and Alice turned toward me.  
"Okay. So those are something blue and something old." she said pointing the combs in my hair. "And that's something new." she pointed to my necklace. "And here..." She flicked something at me. I held my hands out automatically, and the filmy white garter landed in my palms. "It's mine and I want it back later." she winked at me and I blushed. "There," she said with satisfaction. "A little color. That's all you needed. You are officially perfect now." I smiled at her shyly blushing deeply. Suddenly she hooked the garter out of my hands and ducked under my skirt. I gasped as all of a sudden her cold hand caught my ankle. She yanked the garter into place then stood back up at same time Carlisle walked back into the room with our white bouquets. The scent of roses and freesia filled the small place immediately.  
Then suddenly I heard soft music. Rosalie, the best musician in the family after my love, started to play downstairs. My heart started to racing so fast then it had never done before. My legs were shaking terribly and my breaths came out in short gasps. I thought I began to hyperventilating.  
Suddenly Alice appeared right in front of me, stood on her tiptoes to better stare me in the eye, and  
gripped my wrists in her hard hands.  
"Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there." she said. I took a deep breath then grabbed Carlisle's arm for support.  
"I'm okay." I said in a weak voice. "We can start. Edward is waiting." I smiled at thought of him. I'd be with him just in a few short minutes and then I'd be his wife. Finally. My smile widened and Alice and Carlisle smiled back at me then we began moving.  
The music was louder in the hall. It floated up the stairs along with the fragrance of a million flowers. My nervousness slowly disappeared with every step we took. Excitement took its place. The music changed suddenly, Wagner's traditional march flew up the stairs slowly.  
"It's my turn," Alice chirped. "Count to five and follow me." She began a slow, graceful dance down the staircase. Suddenly I felt nervous again. I should have realized that having Alice as my bridesmaid was a mistake. I would look that much more uncoordinated and clumsy coming behind her. How embarrassing... I counted to five silently and we began to walking down the stairs.  
"Please, don't let me fall, Carlisle." I whispered. Carlisle kissed my forehead gently and smiled at me proudly, happily as he pulled my hand through his arm and then grasped it tightly. We were descending to the slow tempo of the march. I didn't dare to lift my eyes until my feet were safely on the flat ground, though I could hear the soft murmurs and rustling of the audience as I came into view. I blushed furiously at the sound, I felt my cheeks burning.  
I knew who were sitting here. My two families, human and vampire as well, some of my friends from school and the Denali clan. But none of them mattered to me at that moment. As soon as my feet were past the deadly stairs, I lifted my head and was looking for only him. My Edward. For a brief second I was distracted by the breathtaking decoration, the tons of beautiful flowers, white roses, freesias, orange blossoms which hung in garlands from everything and everywhere in the room, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I tore my eyes from them after a few seconds and searched across the rows, blushing in a deeper shade of crimson as I took in the crowd of faces all staring at me intently, until I finally found him. He stood before an arch overflowing with more flowers and more gossamer.  
I was barely conscious that Jasper and Emmett stood beside him, and Mr Weber, Angela's father behind them. I knew my mother, Esme and Phil was sitting in the front row, but I didn't see any of them. Just like I didn't see any of our guests. Only him. His perfect, flawless face, radiating with so much happiness. His shining golden eyes were watching, drinking me in. If I didn't knew better I'd think there were tears in them. And when his burning gaze finally met mine he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation.  
Suddenly I felt that the march is too slow and I couldn't get to him fast enough. I wanted to run to him, to be in his arms, to breathing in his heavenly scent, to feel his lips on mine. His smile widened probably hearing my thoughts and I saw that Jasper grabbed his elbow firmly keeping him at place. Mercifully, the aisle wasn't too long. And then, at last, I was there. Edward held out his hand. Carlisle took my hand and placed it in Edward's gently then went to take his place beside Esme. I touched his cold, marble skin, and I felt whole. I was home. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly before we both turned towards Mr. Weber.  
"Dear friends and family." Mr. Weber began. "Today we are gathered together to witness and to bless the joining together of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in marriage. Marriage is a beautiful relationship between two people. It is a union founded on love." Edward squeezed my hand gently, his eyes never leaving mine.  
"I'd like for you to give your bouquet to your maid of honor and join hands." Mr. Weber turned to me and said. I gave my bouquet to Alice and Edward took my hand in his lovingly. We stood face to face now. "I asked you to join hands as a symbol of the union that you are making here today. I'd like you to think about the hands that you are holding.

These are the hands of your best friend  
Holding your hands on your wedding day.  
These are the hands that will give you  
Strength when you need strength  
Tenderness when you need tenderness  
And love when you need love.  
These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes  
Tears of sorrow  
But also tears of joy.  
These are the hands that will hold all those whom you love.  
These are the hands that years from now will still be searching for your hands,  
Still seeking the love, encouragement and support  
That each of you seeks from the other."

My tears were flowing down on my blushing cheeks slowly by now. I heard my mother, Esme, Alice and a few other girl crying behind me, but I could only stare at the beautiful angel in front of me as Mr. Weber continued.  
"The foundation of your marriage was formed long before we ever came here today, and that is the love that you share. But we hear all kinds of definitions of what 'love' is. So for the definition of what I'm talking about today, I'd like to read this:

Love is gentleness  
Love is kindness  
Love understands and love forgives.  
It is loyal through good and bad  
Love hopes for the future  
Love is everlasting.  
Love makes up for things that you may not have.  
Without love, no matter what you do have  
is is never enough.  
So, search for love.  
Share your love.  
But most of all,  
Enjoy your love."

Our love had been always strong. We'd been through so much together. Good things and bad as well. And now here we were, standing in front of each other, holding hands and joining in marriage in front of our our family and friends with our beautiful child under my heart. I felt Edward squeezing my hand again then lifted our intertwined hands to his lips and kissed my fingers gently. I smiled at him happily and he smiled back at me.  
"A marriage relationship is a lot more than just two people living together. A marriage that is strong and long-lasting is what happens when two people love each other enough to come together and pledge all that they are to the other person; to live together as one from this day forward. I'm talking about the union of your hearts, your spirits and your love.  
A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are. We can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life." Soulmates. This was what we were. Two creatures whose souls belonged together, made each other whole. I knew that Edward had always thought of himself as a soulless monster but I also knew that he was wrong. He had a beautiful soul and only with it could he have the love he felt for me. His hands squeezed mine once again and his eyes softened even more. I reached out and caressed his cheek softly.  
"And so here you are today to say your marriage vows to one another." we'd talked about our wedding vows many times and decided to wrote a simple, almost traditional one, that we both would say to each other. "I'm asking you the following question." Mr. Weber said and turned towards Edward who took a deep breath. "Edward do you take Isabella to be your wife, to live together in marriage, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?" Edward stared into my eyes deeply as he said his answer.  
"I do." His voice rang clear and victorious. My tears were flowing unstoppable.  
"Then please tell your vow to her." Mr. Weber said. Edward took another deep breath before he began.  
"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. I promise to be your true and loyal husband, and to love and honor you always. I do this because I love you today, I will love you tomorrow and I will love you forever." I tried to hold back my sob very hard. I was so happy at this very moment, I felt like I would explode from it.  
"Isabella, I'm asking you the following question." Mr. Weber said and turned toward me smiling. "Isabella do you take Edward to be your husband, to live together in marriage, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?" I felt my body gently shaking and grabbed Edward's hand tighter with mine.  
"I do." I managed to choke out.  
"Then please tell your vow to him." I took a deep breath and began.  
"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. I promise to be your true and loyal wife and to love and honor you always. I do this because I love you today, I will love you tomorrow and I will love you forever." As I finished my last sentence, a brilliant smile lit up Edward's angelic face as well as my own. Then Mr. Weber continued.  
"Throughout time, the ring has been a symbol of unending love, because like time, the ring has no beginning and no end. It is a circle, the emblem of eternity. Wedding rings are made of the type of metals that is the longest lasting. We call these metals the 'precious' metals. And that's appropriate because they are the purest metal and the type that is least tarnished and longest lasting, symbolizing how lasting and imperishable is the faith which is now mutually pledged." As he said this Alice and Jasper stepped beside us holding our rings.  
"Edward, do you have such a symbol of your love?" Mr. Weber asked and Edward nodded.  
"Please place her ring on her ring finger and repeat to her after me." Edward released my hands and took my ring from Jasper then turned back towards me smiling. He grabbed my left hand and repeated the minister's words.  
"Bella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. And as a reminder that I have chosen you to be the one to share my life." He pulled the ring up gently onto my third finger beside her mother's ring. They matched perfectly. My wedding ring was simple yet elegant, just like his, with one single word engraving their indise: Forever. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my ring softly. I smiled at him.  
"Isabella, do you have such a symbol of your love for Edward?" Mr. Weber turned towards me and asked. I nodded. "Please place his ring on his ring finger and repeat after me." I took Edward's ring from Alice and repeated the minister's words.  
"Edward, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. And as a reminder that I have chosen you to be the one to share my life." I took Edward's left hand in my own and pulled the ring up gently onto his third finger then lifted his hand up to my lips and kissed it softly.  
"Edward and Isabella, you have made your marriage vows to one another, witnessed by your friends and relatives. You have sealed your vows with the giving and receiving of these rings. So now I pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, now you can kiss your bride." As soon as Mr. Weber finished Edward's hands reached up to cradle my face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above our heads. I tried to comprehend the fact that we were husband and wife finally, that this amazing creature was all mine. His golden eyes were shining so brightly like he was crying too. He leaned down to me slowly, our gaze never broking. I stretched up on the tips of my toes, throwing my arms around his neck. My fingers tangled into the softness of his hair. He kissed me tenderly, lovingly, pulling me as close to him as possible. I forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason, only remembering that he was with me, that he loved me, that he was mine and I was his. After a while I heard chuckles and throat-clearing in the audience. Edward pushed me gently away from him and I frowned.  
"I love you." he chuckled and stroked my face lovingly. The crowd erupted into applause, and he turned our bodies to face our friends and family. But I couldn't look away from his face to see them. Neither could he.  
My mother's arms were the first to wrap around me. She squeezed me to her tightly still crying. I finally tore my eyes away from Edward's and was handed through the crowd, passed from embrace to embrace, not really comprehending who held me. My attention was centered only on Edward's hand clutched tightly in my own. I could only recognize the difference between the soft, warm hugs of my human friends and the gentle, cool embraces of my new family. I never felt happier in my whole life.


	19. The reception

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 19 - The reception**

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly, proof of Alice's flawless planning. It was just twilight over the river. The sun was just setting behind the trees. It was a beautiful summer evening. The lights in the trees glimmered as Edward led me through the glass back doors, making the white flowers glow. There were another ten thousand flowers out here, surrounding the dance floor sat up on the grass under two ancient cedars like a fragnant, airy tent. It was like a gateway to heaven. I sighed happily and Edward pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

We were surrounded by our guests, friends and family again, we'd just hugged a few minutes ago. There was time to talk and to laugh now.

"Bella, honey!" My mother shouted and wrapped her arms around me again. I giggled and put my free hand around her as well. The other still held one of Edward's tightly, intertwining our fingers. "Congratulations!" she trilled and kissed my forehead and cheeks a few times before letting me go. Then she embranced Edward gently and patted his back. "Welcome to the family, Edward. Take care of my baby girl." Edward flashed her my favourite crooked grin. I saw it affected onto Renee just like onto any other girl or woman. I tried to stifle my giggle as Renee shook her head lightly to clear it.

"I will, Renee. Always. I promise." Edward answered.

"Congratulations." Phil said smiling while pulled Renee to him.

"Thanks." we said in unison. A bit of line was forming behind them so Phil led my mother away from us. Angela and Ben were the next to claim us. Both of them smiled widely at us.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so happy for you two. Congrats." She said and kissed my cheek while Ben shook hands with Edward. He didn't flinch away from his cold touch.

Mr. and Mrs. Weber followed them. They were just as nice as Angela. She's so much like them. I smiled at the thought. How much our baby would be like us? I couldn't wait to see her or him. I wanted so much to hold our tiny baby in my arms, study its perfect feature, its forehead, cheeks, little nose, mouth and eyes. Edward squeezed me to him burying his nose into my hair then kissed the top of my head.

"I can't wait either." he whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine. I looked up at him and smiled.

Jessica and Mike were the next who greeted us. They both were very kind, but I could feel that they were still jealous of us and would be happier if we hadn't been married. I tried to ignore them. I was too lost in our little bubble of happiness to care.

Behind our friends were my cousins-in-law, the Denali clan. Edward had told me yesterday that Irina, Tanya's and Kate's sister hadn't want to come, because she was still angry at the Cullens not willing to revenge her mate, Laurent's death and not starting a war with the wolves who'd killed him. She didn't really seem to care that Laurent'd tried to kill me, Edward's mate. The Denalis all smiled at us sweetly, there was even a small, gentle smile on Tanya's lips. I thought, my family had talked to her about her behaviour yesterday. Maybe sometime in the future we could be friends. Maybe. They all hugged us, me very carefully.

"Congratulations!" they said. "Welcome to the family, Bella." Carmen added and squeezed my hand encouragingly. "You know we consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family and we all are very happy that Edward found you and the Cullen family finally complete now. And I have to tell you that I'm sorry about Irina..." but I didn't let her finish.

"It's okay. I can understand her and I hope someday she will forgive us and I'll finally get to know her then." I smiled at them while Edward stared at me with pure adoration in his beautiful eyes. I blushed.

"You're a wonderful young woman, Bella. Edward is a very lucky man." Kate said and winked at me.

"Thanks." I muttered and blushed even more. Edward kissed my flaming cheek and chuckled. I saw people around us staring at the four vampire, trying to take in their beauty.

"Ladies. We monopolize the bride and the groom. There are others waiting for them." Eleazar said wrapping his arm around Carmen. "We'll get to know each other later. We'll have tonsof time for that!" he kissed my hand gently and smiled then led Carmen away from us. Kate and Tanya followed them.

We talked some more and received the congratulations of other guests then Edward led me to our table. It was time for speeches. Edward never let go of my hand. He held me close to him kissing me now and then. His breathtaking smile never left his flawless face. I felt so happy. But it wasn't perfect, complete. There was one thing I missed. My father. I wished he could have been here.

"He would be exremely happy for you, love." Edward leaned to me and whispered into my ear brushing his lips tenderly against my temple.

"For us." I sighed and melted into his marble arms. I felt him smiling.

"I wish I could bring him back to you." he squeezed me. I heard the guilt in his velvety voice.

"It was not your fault. And let's not talk about it anymore today. It was a day of joy not sadness." I pressed my lips to his then heard somebody clearing their throat. We turned towards the sound and saw Carlisle standing with a glass of champagne in his hand. All the guest turned towards him and waited for his speech.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, friends and family and ecspacially Bella and Edward. I can't tell you how wonderful it is to stand here and speak from the heart on this day…the day of my son's marriage. But difficult as it is, I'm going to try my best." I smiled. Carlisle was such a wonderful father.

"I've had the honor of being Edward's father for a very long time." More than eighty years really was a long time, I thought and chuckled. Edward kissed my forehead and I felt him smiling. Carlisle flashed a smile at me too. "He was my first son and because of it he's always had and always will have a special place in my heart. A father can't wish to have a better son than him." I stared at Edward's face, his topaz eyes were on his father and shone so brightly as if he was crying. A small smile was playing on his perfects lips. I caressed his cheek gently. "He has always been special. Always a good and decent and loving young man. I must admit, however, he likes to get his own way and he likes to do what he wants to do. That's ok, though. He's stubborn, just like his beautiful bride. A perfect much. But he's also great…and giving and thoughtful. His heart is real and strong.

But to tell the truth, although I've been his father for many years, I've only known the real Edward for about two years. Since he met this petit, young lady, Bella." Carlisle smiled at me again. "Since then he always laughs, his eyes always shine, he practically glows every time they're together or he just simply thinks of her, he's a different man, he's alive. Me and my wife" he took Esme's hand and kissed it softly. "both are very thrilled that Edward has made her our daughter-in-law. Bella is a special young woman. She's a wonderful new addition to our family, makes it complete in so many ways." I blushed and tried to hide my face into Edward's shoulder. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I look at Edward and Bella and I beam inside because I can see how they really do love each other. They had been through many things together, good and bad as well. But they've been always there for each other, always enjoying all their time together. Anything I have ever read or heard about soul mates makes me think that these two, Edward and Bella, are truly just that. Soul mates fulfilling each other, supporting each other, loving each other. I can envision plenty of great times for these two. Their times together are magical." Tears are flowing down on my cheeks again by now. I had a wonderful father-in-law.

"My only tinge of sadness on this wonderful day is the fact that Bella's father, Charlie can not be here. He is sorely missed, but I know that he is here, for sure, in spirit."

"So Edward and Bella, to both of you from all of us, I just want to say how wonderful it is that you found each other, that you have such love and regard for each other. May your joys and your love and your commitment to each other be as strong forever as they are today. You have everything you need to make a wonderful life. Live it to the best, live it to the fullest. With all the love in the world from a father who couldn't be happier or prouder. Ladies and Gentlemen please stand up and raise your glasses to Edward and Bella." Carlisle finished and all our guests stood up and raised their glasses.

"To Edward and Bella" they echoed as Carlisle came to us and wrapped both Edward and me in a loving embrance followed by Esme. I was so happy and felt so lucky to have them as my parents forever.

As soon as they sat back my mother stood up with her glass in her hand. We decided that she would say a few words instead of Charlie.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. For those who don't know me I'm Renee Dwyer, Bella's mother. Bella and Edward asked me to give a speech on this wonderful day and I obey happily. It is hard to find the right words to express the depths of my feelings right now. It feels like only yesterday that I gave birth my beautiful daughter. That was my happiest day of my life. I remember the first time I saw her and held her in my arms. She was so tiny but so perfect." Edward pulled me closer to him and laid his head on the top of mine.

"Oh God." he whispered with so much adoration in his voice and I knew that he watched my birth and my first meeting with my parents through Renee's mind and memories.

"I remember when she first opened her beautiful eyes and looked at me and I remember the first time her father held her in his arms. There were so much love and devotion in his eyes. I've never seen such a beautiful screen until I saw my beautiful, adult daugther walking down the aisle and getting married to the man of her dreams. I'm only sad because her father can't be here today to witness this." Renee gave me a sad smile and I smiled back at her. We both cried silently.

"But I knew that he would be happy and proud of our daughter, just like me. Everybody, who knows Bella, knew what a wonderful, caring, loving and selfless person she is." I blushed furiously while Edward sighed happily. "She had a huge heart, she can see the good in everyone and she can love passionately and unconditionally. I saw her as a baby, as a little girl and as a young girl too who always searched her place in the world, and now I'm looking at her and see an adult woman, who finally found it. At her husband's side." I felt a wave of joy running through my entire body as my mother said the word husband. It was the first time anybody called Edward that since it was actually true. I felt Edward shuddering next to me and I knew he felt the same.

"I'm so glad they found each other, because I can see they are just halves of a whole and they can be happy only at each other's side." I looked up at my husband and smiled at him hugely. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly.

"I'd like to tell how proud I am to have Edward as my son-in-low. He's a wonderful young man. He has brought Bella out of her shell, let her be herself and not tried to change her to make him happy. And that's all I ask. Make my baby happy and love her unconditionally. Family and friends, let's raise our glass to Edward and Bella."

"To Edward and Bella." The guests said again as Renee hugged both of us. How much happiness could I stand? Everybody cheered then Jasper stood up to tell his speech. Edward'd chosen him to be his best man. He cleared his throat then began.

"Good evening everybody. I'm Jasper, Edward's brother and best man. First of all I'd like to thank Edward for asking me to be his best man. It's a great honour for me. I have known him for quite a long time and I'm very proud to have him as my brother. He was always a passionate and very stubborn person, sometimes very hardheaded" I chuckled along with some of the guests. Edward turned his head towards me grinning. I kissed his forehead softly then turned back toward Jasper. "but I know he would do anything for those he loves. For his family, for his wife.

Before he met Bella, he was a completely different person than he is today. Everybody knows that he was never really interested in any girl. Emmett, our other brother teased him to death because of it." I couldn't stifle my giggle, neither Emmett.

"It's not funny, Bella." Edward growled playfully into my ear making me laugh even harder. He shook his head smiling and Jasper continued with a huge grin on his face.

"He had his passion for his music, for books and loved to spend his time with his family, with us, and that was enough for him. But his perfect little world turned upside down the moment this clumsy girl walked or rather tripped into his life." it was Edward's turn to laugh along with the guests while I blushed furiously.

"I remember the day of their first real date. Edward came home and was practically glowing. I've never seen him like that before. His eyes shone that day with so much emotions, mostly happiness and love. I knew that moment that Edward Cullen was hopelessly in love with Bella Swan. And he couldn't have found a better woman. Bella is his perfect match, the missing piece of our family. We all are very happy that they found each other. I wish them nothing but pure happiness. Forever. Let's raise our glass to Edward and Bella."

"To Edward and Bella." everybody said again and Jasper hugged us. We sat back then waited for the last speech. Alice kissed Jasper's cheek quickly then began.

"Good evening. I'm Alice, Bella's maid of honor and Edward's sister. You all know what I am like. I'm a very energetic person, who loves to talk and never runs out of the words." Edward and I giggled in unison. "But right now I have a really hard time to find the right words because I have to talk about two people who are very important to me. First of all I would like to thank to Bella for asking me to stand beside her today as she married to my brother. It was a great honor to me. Bella is my best friend almost since she moved to Forks. She's the best friend I've always dreamt to have. She's kind, selfless and one of the most loving person I've ever known. She'd do anything for those she loves. But she's very stubborn too, Edward finally found his equal." I giggled again and kissed Edward's pouty lips as Alice continued.

"And as Edward always calls her she's a real danger magnet. But it's a good thing too, because Edward is so overprotective, he loves to be a hero and save his beautiful, clumsy wife all the time. So no problem. They're really a perfect much. Every time I saw them together I feel like everything is fine in the world and my heart flies from happiness. Happiness I feel for them, and for the fact that my brother finally found love. We've waited for it for a long time. I wish them nothing but happiness. I love you both very much. To my brother and my best friend." She finished her speech and raised her glass smiling. I felt a few tears rolling down on my cheeks.

"To Edward and Bella." The guests said and Alice came and hugged Edward and me.

"I love you too, Alice. And thank you so much. For everything." I whispered into her ear then kissed the top of her head. She giggled softly.

After the speeches we ate dinner and to my surprise all the Cullens ate for our human guests sake. I was extremely greatful for them doing this for me. I helped Edward out a little and ate from both of our plates. He fed me happily.

When the music started, Edward pulled me into his arms gently for the customary first dance. I stood on his feet, just like I'd done it at the prom so many months ago, while he did all the work. We twirled effortlessly under the glow of a canopy of lights and the bright flashes from the cameras.

"Are you enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine. I felt him smiling as he kissed my neck softly.

"That will take a while to get used to." I laughed happily pulling him closer to me. "But it's so wonderful." I added and kissed his nose lovingly.

"It really is. And we have a while." He said and flashed his crooked grin to me. I felt my pulse quickening and he chuckled. "You are so beautiful." He said suddenly and I blushed tomato red. "I have to thank Alice."

"Buy her another Porsche? Maybe a blood red this time?" I suggested then heard Alice trilling laugh. Edward leaned down to kiss me while we danced. Cameras clicked feverishly. And I blushed again.

"It looks amazing on you. It suits you." He pulled away and said caressing the Cullen crest in my neck. "You have no idea what it does to me to see it on you." His voice was thick with emotions, his eyes bored into mine never releasing them.

"I'm yours. Only yours." I whispered running my fingers through his hair then pressed my palm to his cheek. He leaned into my touch eagerly.

"My beautiful wife." he sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too, my silly husband." I kissed him softly, tenderly.

When the music changed, Carlisle came and tapped on Edward's shoulder. It was almost as easy to dance with him as with Edward. He pulled me onto his feet too, make it easy to me, then we twirled around the dancefloor gracefully. Edward and Esme spun around us just as gracefully.

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For making my son so happy. You don't know how much hurt me to see him alone for such a long time. Esme was always afraid of it that I changed him too young. That something was missing from him. I never regretted to save him but I wished if only he would find his happiness, just like we all found it in our mates. And now he finally found you, and you give him more than we ever wished to him, that he ever dared to dream." he smiled at me gently and I blushed deeply, of course, then buried my head into his shoulder.

It seemed like I danced with everyone. It was good to see all my friends for one last time, but I really wanted to be with Edward more than anything else. I was happy when he finally cut in, just half a minute after a new dance started. He wrapped his strong arms around me protectively and pulled me close to him. I melted to his body happily as he whirled me away from Mike Newton. I felt a low growl growing in his chest and chuckled.

"Still not that fond of Mike, eh?" I asked kissing his nose.

"Not when I have to listen to his thoughts. He's lucky I didn't kick him out. Or worse." he growled quietly and tightened his arms around me.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. "And what was he thinking?"

"He's thinking about things that noone but me has a right to think about you."

"For example?" I asked trying to stifle my laugh.

"Bella, I won't tell you what is in his sick mind." he said.

"Please, Edward." I stared at him with big puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Ugh..." he growled leaning down to me. "You're the most dangerous creature I've ever met, my lovely wife." he purred into my ear and I threw back my head laughing. "I love to hear your laugh." he sighed happily and kissed my throat.

"So?" I asked pouting again.

"He's wondering what are you wearing under your beautiful dress and fantasizing about you choosing him and he eloping with you and undressing you when you're alone." he said with a disgusting look on his face.

"Seriosly?" I asked and he nodded. "It's not going to happen. Ever." I burst out laughing and kissed his delicious lips.

"Do you wish I'd thrown him out?" he asked smiling my favourite crooked smile.

"No." I giggled then added seriously. "Noone and nothing can make me leave your side. Ever. I'm yours forever." his smile widened and leaned down to kiss my bare shoulder.

"I hoped so." he murmured into my skin and I tangled my fingers into his silk hair pressing my body closer to his. His hand caressed my back lovingly.

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself, angel?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmm. No. Why?"

"Then I suppose you don't realize how utterly, heart-breakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman." He smiled at me angelicly.

"You are very biased, you know." I murmured blushing.

He sighed and then paused and turned me around to face the house. The wall of glass reflected the party back like a long mirror. Edward pointed to the couple in the mirror directly across from us.

"Biased, am I?"

I stared at the couple in front of us in awe. There was a perfect duplication of Edward holding a dark-haired beauty close to him. I stared at the beautiful woman in disbelief, I almost couldn't recognise myself in her. Her skin was cream and roses, her eyes were huge with excitement and framed with thick lashes. Her white, silk dress hugged her every curve amazingly, she looked so elegant, so gracefull and fitted to Edward perfectly.

"Wow." I managed to choke out.

"Can you believe me now, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked, his hands were running up and down on my arms. I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me passionately.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Alice's voice pulled us back to the reality. I blushed in a deep shade of red while Edward chuckled, although not for long. As soon as he heard what was Alice's plan, his smile disappeared immediately. "it's time for cut the cake, so I want to ask my dear brother and his blushing bride to come here." A brilliant smile lit up her pixie face and I giggled quietly.

The cake was beautiful, but too grand for our relatively intimate group of friends and family, I thought. I was blinded by flashbulbs again as we held the knife over it. Edward fed me, his eyes shone with all the love he felt for me. Then he put on a brave face as I lifted a piece of cake to his mouth. But I couldn't let him eat it, so I just shoved it into his face giggling. All the guests laughed while he leaned down to my ear and whispered 'I love you' into it.

Then he led me back to dancefloor and we twirled around again happily. My usual fear from dancing seemed to disappear when I was in Edward's arms, when he held me close to him and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

It turned out there were lots of people I hadn't danced with yet. When Edward claimed me

again, I melted happily into his embrance and laid my head against his chest smiling. His arms tightened around me.

"I missed you." I whispered tiredly.

"I missed you too, love." he whispered back kissing the top of my head.

"I won't give you over to anybody. You're mine. Forever." I pressed myself tighter to him.

"Forever." he sighed then leaned down to me and pressed his lips softly to mine. It was a serious kind of kiss, intense, slow but building... I'd pretty much forgotten where I was when I heard Alice call.

"Bella! It's time to throw your bouquet." she squealed excitedly. I let go Edward unwillingly, who went to stand on the edge of the dancefloor with most of the guests, while every single women lined up behind me giggling and bouncing up and down excitedly. I threw my bouquet right into Angela's surprised hands. She blushed and smiled shyly, while Edward patted Ben's back gently witha huge grin on his face. I giggled at them.

Then Emmett walked to the middle of dancefloor grinning widely with a chair in his hand. He put it down there and winked at me. I blushed at the thought of what was coming as Edward appeared next to me and took my hand gently in his then lead me to the chair. I sat down nervously and looked at my husband as he kneeled down in front of me. He smiled at me innocently and leaned to kiss me softly before ducked his head under my dress. I watched as his bronze curls disappeared under the soft silk then felt him pressing a gentle kiss on my thigh before he began to remove my borrowed garter very carefully and agonizingly slowly with his teeth. I heard Emmett and Jasper howling with laughter as my blush deepened and heard Edward growling deeply in his throat as my heartbeat became more and more erratic and my pulse started racing. My whole body trembled. With a quick wink at me, he shot the garter straight into Mike Newton's face. I chuckled at Mike's expression. It was quite funny.

Then it was time for us leaving. Edward hadn't said anything to me about where we would spend our wedding night, although I'd tried very hard to persuade him to tell me time to time, unsuccesfully. He'd always said it was a surprise.

Suddenly we were surrounding by our guests. My mother wrapped her arms around me tightly and kissed my forehead gently. She cried silently. I squeezed her to me and inhaled her familiar scent saying goodbye to her without words.

"I love you, Bella, honey." She whispered into my ear caressing my face.

"I love you too, mom." I answered. "I'm so glad you have Phil. Take care of each other." My throat was thick.

All the Cullens took their turns to hug me and Edward as well. Everybody cheered and applauded as Edward kissed me on the doorstep. Then he rushed me to the car as the rice storm began. It was decorated with more flowers and long gossamer ribbons. Edward shielded me from the rice while I climbed in, and then he was in and we were speeding away as I waved out the window and called 'I love you' to the porch, where my families waved back.

The last image I registered was one of my mother. Phil had both arms wrapped tenderly around Renee. She had one arm tight around his waist while waving to me with the other. The only missing thing from this perfect harmony was my father. But I knew wherever he was at that moment he was happy for me. For us.

Edward squeezed my hand gently.

"I love you, sweetheart." he said.

"As I love you." I sighed happily and leaned against his arm.


	20. Blissful

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 20 - Blissful**

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked my stubborn husband who just smiled at me angelicly with sparkling eyes.

"It's a surprise, love." he said and turned down onto a narrow dirt road. "Close your eyes. And don't peek. We're almost there."

I did as he asked and waited impatiently. Soon I felt the car slowing then we stopped. In a second I was in Edward's arms. He held me close and pressed his lips to mine for a moment then put me down gently onto the ground and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I pressed my back tightly to his chest enjoying his closeness. I couldn't get enough of this man.

"Now, open your pretty eyes, Bella." He leaned down and whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. It could not be true.

It was still dark but I could see it in the moonlight quite well. There, nestled into a small clearing in the forest, was a tiny stone cottage. It was in perfect harmony with its surroundings, as if it had grown from the rock, a natural formation. Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice. Late summer roses bloomed in a handkerchief-sized garden under the dark, deep-set windows. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night, that led up to the quaint arched wooden door. Edward took my hand gently, dropped a small key in it then curled my fingers around it.

"Welcome home, my love." he whispered. His voice was thick with emotions. I turned my head, resting on his shoulder, toward him and stared into his liquid topaz eyes.

"Home?" I asked confused and he smiled at me.

"Esme thought we might like a place of our own for a while, but she didn't want us too far away," Edward murmured. "And she loves any excuse to renovate. This little place has been crumbling away out here for at least a hundred years." he caressed my face gently giving me a soft kiss. I stood there in complete and utter shock. I was speechless, my mind was totally blank.

"Love?" he asked anxiously. "Don't you like it?" he pulled me closer to him. "I'm sure they could fix it up differently, if you want. But Esme thought you would like it best the

way it was meant to look. If she was wrong, they can get back to work. It won't take long to..."

"Shh!" I finally managed to say. "They're giving us a house as a wedding present?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, love." Edward nodded as a breathtaking smile lit up his face again.

"Oh, Edward... I love it." I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly pulling his face down to mine then kissed him passionately. "I love it. I love you." I murmured against his lips and felt him smiling.

"I love you too." he pulled away and whispered. "Let me show you what they've done." He took my hand and began to pull me toward the front door. As our skin touched I felt a sudden electric current ran through my body. My heartbeat and breathing became erratic, my blood started to boil. He stopped at the doorway and held his hand out toward the doorknob, waiting for me to do the honors. I stuck the key in the lock and turned it with trembling hand. Then, so fast I could barely see him moving, he ducked down and with a quick movement picked me up in bridal style. He stared into my eyes for a long moment grinning widely before he opened the door and crossed the threshold.

"Hey!" I giggled.

"Thresholds are part of my job description." he reminded me kissing my nose.

The little stone living room was something from a fairy tale. The floor was a crazy quilt of smooth, flat stones. The low ceiling had long exposed beams. The walls were warm wood in some

places, stone mosaics in others. The beehive fireplace in the corner held the remains of a slow flickering fire. It was driftwood burning there, the low flames were blue and green from the salt.

It was furnished in eclectic pieces, not one of them matching another, but harmonious just the same. There were a few paintings on the walls that I recognized some of my very favorites from the big house. They seemed to belong here, too, like all the rest.

This place was simply magical. And it was ours. Edward set me back on my feet slowly then reached up to my hair and pulled out the pins gently from it and let it fall loose down my back, wavy from the braid. His eyes bored into mine. It was liquid onyx now.

"So beautiful." he murmured quietly. I blushed.

"Maybe the rest of the house can wait until morning." I whispered completly dazzled by him.

"Maybe." he purred into my ear then with a quick movement he stepped behind me, pulled my hair out of the way gently and began to unfasten the long line of pearl buttons on my dress. He made his way down my back agonizingly slowly. I felt his cold breath on my exposed neck. It was quick and shallow. When he finished with the buttons, he leaned down to press a chaste kiss on my bare shoulder. I shivered lightly.

"Do you want a human moment, love?" he asked. His voice was hoarse and barely louder than a whisper. I nodded slowly, unable to speak or think straight. I felt him smiling against my skin as he pressed another kiss on my neck then released me. He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. "I'll be waiting for you in the livingroom. Hurry back to me, beautiful." he kissed the back of my hand gently then left me alone.

I closed the door behind me softly then leaned back against it pressing my back to the dark wood. I took a deep breath trying to even my own very quick and shallow breathing. Somehow it didn't work. I didn't know why I was so nervous now. This wasn't our first night together. We'd made love plenty of times before. I was pregnant with his baby, for crying out loud. However this night was special. It was our first night as husband and wife.

I stepped out my beautiful wedding dress carefully, not wanting to hurt myself or my baby, then kicked the death trap high heels off of my feet, sighing in relief. I looked around in the room and noticed our stuffs were there, like we'd lived here for years. My bag of toiletries was on the counter with a white, silk robe beside it. I saw an elegant 'B' and 'C' embroidered in the delicate silk. Bella Cullen. My heart skipped a beat at the tought of my new name and I smiled widely. I pulled the robe on, enjoying the caressing of the soft material on my skin, then washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth quickly not wanting to be away for too long from Edward. After I finished refeshening myself, I took one last deep breath, opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

I walked slowly back to our small livingroom and gasped. There were tiny candles everywhere. The light of the playful flames danced around on the stone walls and soft music played in the background. Edward sat in front the fireplace on a big plush rug, in nothing but a silk, black boxer and stared at the fire. His skin was glowing in the soft light. He was so beautiful and he was mine.

As soon as I stepped into the room, he turned his head towards me and smiled, flashing his perfect, white teeth to me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I walked slowly toward him while he opened his arms and pulled me down next to him. I snuggled close to his body craving for his closeness and the feeling of his bare skin on mine and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I sighed happily. This was definitely my own personal heaven on Earth.

"It's so unbelievable." I buried my face in the crook of his neck and murmured against his cool skin.

"I love you so much, my beautiful wife." he said and kissed my forehead gently. We sat there for a few minutes just holding each other, inhaling each other's scent.

"Thank you." Edward whispered finally. I lifted up my head and looked into his eyes.

"For what?" I asked a little bit confused.

"For choosing me, for loving me, all of me, even my dark side, for saying yes and marrying me. This mean so much to me. You are my life, beautiful girl." he caressed my face gently. I leaned toward him and pressed my lips to his. I tried to pour everything I felt for this amazing creature - my protector, my lover, the father of my child, my husband - before me into that one kiss.

"Breath, my Bella." he pulled away and chuckled. I took a deep breath and blushed tomato red. "I love when you blush. It's so fascinating, seeing as your blood is rushing under your delicate skin." he brushed his fingers tenderly against my flaming cheeks. I tried to remember how to breath. "Before we start enjoying our wedding night, I'd like to give you something. Please be good and don't freak out, I spent no money on it. I promise." he took a small package from behind his back and placed it gently into my hand.

"Edward..." I said but he put his finger on my mouth gently, silencing me.

"Please, just open it." I sighed defeated and started to unwrap my present carefully. Under the paper was a notebook. On the soft leather cover there was written his name, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I caressed every word softly with my fingertips then looked up at him questioningly. My favourite crooked smile played on his perfect lips and I blushed again, although I didn't know why.

"What's this? Edward?" I asked confused, suddenly feeling a little dizzy from his intense gaze, while his smile widened.

"Take a look at it." he urged me and I looked down at the notebook again. I opened it slowly and recognized his beautiful handwriting immediately. I started to read the first page and gasped.

"Edward? Is this..." I looked up at him with awe. Suddenly I felt a thousand emotions. Love, adoration, gratitude and so much happiness, I thought I'd surely explode from it.

"Yes. My diary." he cradled my face in his marble hands and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs lovingly, wipping my flawing tears away. When had I started crying? "It starts with the day I first saw your beautiful face in the school, and ran away to Alaska from you, and ends with today, our wedding day. I thought, maybe now that I can hear your thoughts and see everything through your mind, you'd be glad to get to know my thoughts, feelings and fears, I've had from the day we first met as well. But if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. It's all up to you, love." He stared at me nervously.

"Oh, Edward." I whispered and tangled my fingers in his hair. "I don't like it, I love it. It's the most wonderful gift I've ever got. Thank you so much." I put the diary next to me and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I love you, Isabella." Edward mumbled into my neck, pulling my body as close to his as possible.

"I love you too, Edward." I smiled and he chuckled lightly. "I have something for you as well."

I looked around the room and found Edward's gift, as I'd been sure I would, trusting in my pixie sister-in-law. I stood up and walked for it carefully, not wanting to trip over anything. I felt Edward's intense gaze boring into my back as I lifted it up then went and sat down beside him again. I handed his wedding gift to him, trying not thinking what was it. I wanted to surprise him. I waited for him to open it, but he just sat there silently and stared at me. His eyes shone with all the love he felt for me. They were so inhumanly beautiful that I lost in them for a long moment.

"Don't you open it?" I asked finally shaking my head, trying to clear it from the dizziness.

"Yeah. I just... I love you so much. I can't even find the right words to tell you how much." I blushed and dropped my gaze to the floor embarrassed. He kissed my burning cheeks before torn the paper quickly from his gift. I heard him gasping and I looked up at him immediately. I stared at his angelic face and saw that if he could cry he surely would in this moment.

"Bella." he said. His voice was trembling and was barely louder than a whisper.

"Well, I thought you would like it. I've worked on it ever since the day we found the pictures of you and your old family in Chicago. I put all of them in this album with lots of pictures of my childhood and my family as well and then there's a few of us together and our vampire family too. And I left room for our wedding pictures and pictures of our little baby..." he sat there silently, staring at the photoalbum I'd made for him with wide eyes.

"Edward?" I started to panic, thinking maybe he didn't like my gift. Then there was a sudden blur of movement and his hands cradled my face again, his eyes bored into mine, his lips were inches away from mine. I felt his cool breath on my skin. He dazzled me completly. I tried to remember how to breath.

"Bella. My beautiful Bella. I love your gift so much. It means a lot to me. It's just perfect. Just like you, my love. Thank you." he gave me a soft kiss but I pulled away before he could deepened it. He looked at me confused then pouted. I giggled at his expression and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"Are you ready to unwrap your next present, my husband?" I whispered into his ear taking the album away from him and put it down beside me. He shivered then pulled away a little bit so he could look into my eyes.

"Another present?" he asked. I nodded never taking my eyes off of his beautiful face.

"Just one more." I said then put one of his hands on my waist delicately and lifted the other to my lips. I kissed his fingers softly one by one. He inhaled sharply.

"So where is it?" he asked pulling me closer to him.

"In front of you." I kissed his cheek and trailed my fingers down his side. "In your arms." I caressed his back gently running my fingers up and down on his spine. His whole body started to shaking lightly. His breathing quickened. I felt so powerful in that moment. It was so incredible to know that although I was just human, with human weaknesses, I had this effect on him, an indestructible, immortal and inhumanly strong vampire. I stared into his eyes and saw them slowly darkening, from light topaz to sparkling onyx. It was breathtaking. He smiled crookedly and leaned closer to me trying to kiss me. I pulled away and he growled quietly.

"But you have to be very careful and gentle with it," I kissed his cheek again "because it's quite petit" I kissed his eyelids "and soft" I kissed his nose "and fragile" I kissed his other cheek "and unique." I touched my lips to his cold, hard ones and heard him moan softly.

"Best gift ever." he murmured against my lips then pushed me away gently. He stared at me hungrily, his eyes were full of lust and love and adoration. "Hmmm. Very unique, indeed." he licked his lips and I shivered. "So let's see what's under this." he trailed his long, pale fingers down the front of my silk robe and rested them on the tie for a moment before untied the knot quickly. His eyes never left mine. He pushed the soft fabric open slowly, his hands grazed my shoulders tenderly as he pushed it over them and down my arms. The soft silk fell to the floor with a quiet woosh. He gulped as his eyes traveled down my body, taking in the pearly white corset and matching lace panties, Alice forced me to wear. They were very beautiful. I felt beautiful and even sexy in them, although my small baby bump was clearly visible in them. I held my breath waiting for Edward's reaction. He was silent for a very long moment, just staring at me intently. His eyes darkened even more. They were coal black now. A soft moan escaped from my mouth and he raised his head immediately and bored his piercing eyes into mine again.

"You are so breathtakingly beautiful, my lovely wife."

He leaned closer to me and caressed my cheeks lovingly before snaked his hands around my waist and lifted me up carefully then placed me onto his lap. I straddled on him, my legs were either side of his. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, pulling myself even closer to him. As close as physically possible. My fingers tangled in his silky, bronze curls automatically. I loved the soft texture of his hair, it was one of my favorite part of him. Our chests pressed together tightly, our faces were just a few inch from each other. I felt his cool breath on my lips, I could almost taste him on my tongue.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart. You have no idea just how much." he said and leaned to kiss me. It was a slow and tender kiss, but soon it became more urgent and passionate. I felt his hands on my back untying my corset impatiently. I felt his effort trying not to rip it into pieces. His hands shook badly. I pressed my body thightly to his and grounded my already wet core to his very noticable erection. He moaned into my mouth. It was so erotic and only fueled my desire for him. Finally he managed to pull off my corset and threw it away somewhere in the room before his hands returned to my body. He turned me around slowly and laid me down ever so gently on the soft, plush rug. My head hit a big, comfortable pillow. I looked up at him as he stared down at my bare body. Suddenly so many emotions overwhelmed me as I laid in the light of the dancing flames in the livingroom of my own house with my husband staring down at me like I was the most precious thing in the world and with our baby, the physical representation of our undying love growing inside me. His gaze, his every touch worshiped my body and my soul and I felt so safe, beloved and so unbelievably happy at that moment. And the thought that this happiness would last forever brought tears of joy into my eyes.

"You're so incredibly beautiful. It's still hard to understand to me how could such an angel like you choose me. But I'm extremely happy with your choice and swear to you that I'll always love you and try to make you happy as hard as I can." he whispered and I blushed. His voice was full of love, adoration, but also lust and desire. He caressed my arms gently then took my hands and lifted them to his mouth. He kissed my every knuckle then pressed a final kiss to my rings before lowered himself on top of me carefully. He rested his weight on his elbows not wanting to crush me, but pressed his body tightly to mine. The feeling of his bare, cold skin on my own hot one was indescribable. I felt like I finally was home.

"I'm so happy that I can hear your thoughts in this moment." he murmured against my skin as he kissed my tears away lovingly. I chuckled at him and although I'd always been greatful in the past that I was the only exception from Edward's gift, right now I felt happy too that he could hear me. It made everything even more special to both of us.

"Edward." I sighed happily as he peppered my forehead, nose, cheeks, neck, collarbone and chest with small kisses. His fingers caressed me gently. My whole body was on fire. My heart was beating so fast and loudly, I'm sure the whole Cullen family could hear it from the main house. Edward chuckled quietly. He lingered for a while above my stomach, kissing and caressing it more lovingly. I put my hands in his hair and ran my fingers through it sighing deeply. He lifted his head and looked up at me with happy, sparkling eyes grinning like a small child in Christmas morning. I laughed at him and stroked his icy cheeks.

"I love you, silly." I smiled back at him and whispered. He rose up on his knees and took one of my legs in his hand and lifted it up to his mouth. He kissed my toes playfully and I couldn't stifle my giggle, it just tickled too much. But it died soon in my throat when he trailed his lips up on my ankle and calf, through my knee, toward the inside of my thigh. I moaned loudly when he kissed my entrance through my already soaked panties. Then he repeated his actions with my other leg. I just laid there limply, staring up at him with lust clouded eyes, watching him worshiping every inch of my body. It was a sight I wanted to burn into my mind for eternity. A human memory that I didn't want to lose after I joined him in immortality.

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of my lacy panties and pulled them down on my legs agonizingly slowly. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. A low growl ripped through his perfect lips and I couldn't hold back my moan.

"Bella." he moaned my name and his eyes popped open. He stared at me. I'd never seen his gaze as intense before as it was right now. His coal black eyes were shining with love and lust. They were so hungry. Hungry for my body, hungry for my soul. I reached out my hands toward him and he grabbed them gently with his own, intertwining our fingers. I pulled him down to me and he lifted my arms above my head. His body pressed to my own tightly. The feeling of his cold, marble skin on my hot, soft one was incredible, as always.

"My beautiful wife." he whispered then kissed me tenderly, slowly. We laid there like this for a long time. His lips caressed and adored mine, his cool tongue danced with my own carefully, not wanting to hurt me accidentally with his razor sharp teeth. He tasted so wonderful. So sweet and delicious. So Edward. I felt so safe and beloved in that moment in the strong and loving arms of my husband, the only man I would ever love.

"Edward. Please." I whimpered when he pulled away from me to let me breath. I tried to pull down his silky boxer, the last thing which separated me from him, with my feet clumsily. He released my hand and reached down to help me. He ripped it off of him with one quick movement then threw it across the room before put his hand back into my own. I felt his erection touching my wet folds, driving me crazy. Edward bored his black eyes into mine again and just stared at me for a moment.

"I love you." we said in unison and smiled at each other. He entered me gently, slowly in the exact moment I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Oh God." I moaned and he growled into my ear. We hadn't made love since we'd returned from Chicago. A lot of things had happened and to tell the truth, I'd just not felt comfortable making love with Edward in a house full of vampires who could hear and smell everything. So now feeling his bare skin pressing against my own and as his body surrounded mine and as his arms cradled me and feeling him inside me again were the most wonderful things in the world. I'd missed this feeling so much. And now I felt whole again.

He began to move, thrusting in and out inside me in a slow pace. I squeezed his hands and tightened my legs around him trying to pull him closer to me. I felt like we were not close enaugh, I wanted more and more. Always more.

"Edward... I missed... you. Never, ever... let me go... Please?" I panted. I felt tears running down my cheeks but Edward kissed them all away.

"Never... I promise... My sweet angel." he murmured and kissed every inch of my face, neck and anywhere else he could reach me. His lips left a hot trail of fire on my skin wherever they touched it. In that moment nothing else mattered just him and me. Only us and as our body moved together in a perfect synch like we were one.

I pulled my hands out of his and trailed them down on his arms to his back. I hugged him to me, my fingers caressed every inch of his strong, muscular back. I felt his muscles stretching under my fingertips as he moved. I felt all the strength of them, just how strong and powerful he was, and still I felt completely safe in his arms, more than anywhere else.

"Ohh, Bella." he sighed deeply burying his head in the crook of neck and wrapped his arms around me as tightly as he could without hurting me. His hair tickled my skin and I lifted my hand and tangled my fingers in it pulling his head closer to me. The other was still caressing his back.

"Edward..." I said pressing my lips against his ear. "I love you, Edward Cullen... I love you." I heard him moaning. His breathing quickened even more, he panted very hard against my neck. His cool breath brushed against my skin, making me shiver.

"Oh, Bella." He said my name like a prayer and picked up his pace. I lifted my hips again and again, meeting his every thrust. "How could you... love me... so much?... My sweet wife..."

"Yes... Edward... yes... oh God... Say it again... please... I... Edward... love the sound... oh Edward... of it." I panted. I felt that I wasn't far from my release. Edward's every gentle stroke, every loving movement, every single breath drove me crazy.

"My wife... My beautiful,... sweet wife... oh God, you're so soft... Bella, I can't... I just can't... oh God... live without you..." he lifted his head and kissed me passionately. And then the world exploded around me, I saw stars dancing around me and feel nothing but him. Only him. My muscles clenched around his cock so hard and it sent him over the edge too. I felt his cold release in me. I'd missed this feeling so much. Our lips silenced each other's screams.

We laid there for a long time, him on top of me, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, trying to catch our breaths. He pressed his forehead to mine and just stared into my eyes silently, kissing me every now and then.

"I love you." he said finally smiling down at me. His voice was still hoarse.

"I love you too." I sighed. Then he pulled out of me gently and rolled off of me. I whimpered at the loss of contact. I suddenly felt so empty.

We laid there for long minutes just enjoying each other's closeness. I snuggled close to him, rested my head on his chest and just listened him breathing. It was so calming. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed the top of my head every now and then.

"Are you happy, love?" he asked.

"Yes. I've never been so happy." I answered and kissed his chest. I felt him smiling as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'm glad to hear this, because you made me the happiest man who's ever walked on the face of earth, Mrs. Cullen." I blushed then pressed my flaming cheeks against his chest even more giggling. "I missed you today so much. I never want to be away from you again even for a minute." he squeezed me tighter to him and I lifted my head and looked up at him. His pained expression made my heart ache. I caressed his forehead gently trying to sooth him.

"You'll never have to be alone again. Ever. I'm here. I'll always be by your side. I was born for you, to make you whole, to erase your loneliness, to show you love and happiness. And I'll just do it until the end of time. I love you, Edward. And I'll love you forever." I smiled up at him never stopping stroking his angelic face. I saw as the fear and pain slowly disappeared from his eyes which now were full love and devotion. His features softened and he smiled back at me his beautiful crooked smile. I climbed higher on him so I could reach his lips and kissed him.

"And by the way our little one will be here soon and you won't have a free minute then." I said touching my forefinger to his nose and he kissed my palm.

"I can't wait." he whispered excitedly.

"Me neither." I giggled.

We were quiet again for a long moment, just staring at each other and exchanging some sweet kisses. Edward listened to my happy thoughts and was fascinated by them. He could hear my thoughts for more than a month but he still couldn't get used to it.

"Are you all right?" he asked broking the silence once again running his fingers through my hair. I stared at him confused. "I just think about Esme. I heard what happened just a few minutes before the ceremony. Well, every vampire heard it. And we were all very happy for you and Esme. I wanted to go up to that room and be with you in that moment so much. Jasper and Emmett had to hold me back." I chuckled at that.

"I'm fine. Really." I caressed his face gently. "It was just so unexpected. I mean I knew that she's my great-great grandmother. But I wasn't one hundred percent sure of it. And when she saw and recognized those family jewels there was no doubt anymore that this wasn't just a mistake." he smiled at me sweetly as I continued. "But there was another thing why I was afraid to tell her this whole thing. I was just... so I was just afraid of her reaction. What if she wouldn't be happy about it? What if she wouldn't love me anymore? I was scared." he cupped my face gently in his hand.

"Oh, silly girl. How could you think such a thing?" he asked laughing. His beautiful voice filled the room and my heartbeat quickened. I blushed tomato red and he brushed his thumb against my hot cheek lovingly.

"But now everything is just so perfect. And I was so glad that she saw her precious son to get married to her great-great granddaughter, and she did not find it out subsequently. It made this wonderful event even more special to all of us."

"Yes it did." he whispered and leaned to kiss me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I mumbled and tried to supress a yawn. But of course Edward noticed it.

"It's time to sleep." he chuckled and stood up pulling me with him. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to our bedroom. It was perfect too like everything else in our tiny cottage. He put me down on the huge bed and climbed next to me. We snuggled under the cover together and I fell asleep in my husband's arms happily.

* * *

We'd been living in our beautiful cottage for a week now. Edward and I spent every moment together and I was so happy like I'd never been before. And this made Edward extremly happy as well. The only thing that overshadowed our perfect life was Jacob. We still had to go to La Push to the Quileute tribal council and made a decision about his actions. I knew it would be painful. And to tell the truth I just wasn't ready for it yet. Everybody understood it completly, even the wolves. Edward had called Sam a few days ago and asked some more time for me. He'd agreed and said I could take as many time as I needed. I'd been extremly greatful for it to him.

But I knew I couldn't put it off for a long time. My baby bump was growing day by day. It seemed that our little miracle was growing in a faster rate that Carlisle'd first thought and although I could hide it for now, it was enough to wear a baggier shirt, I wouldn't be able to do it for long. I also worried about the fact that now that the baby is bigger Edward could hear its heartbeat from distance as well. He tried to convince me that the wolves wouldn't notice it, or if they'd notice, they'd not know what it was. It was too in synch with my own heartbeat, much to Edward pleasure. He loved listening them.

"...and I hope you'll be just as beautiful as your mommy, sweetie." I heard my angel's voice whispering. I felt his cold hands caressing my belly, his hair and cold breath brushed against my soft skin. I opened my eyes and saw him laying next to me, leaning above my stomach and beeing in a deep conversation with my baby bump. I smiled at the sight widely.

"Did you know that your mommy has the most beautiful smile in the world? And her eyes... I hope you inherited them too. I love you so much baby. Do you hear me? Daddy loves you, angel. I've never thought that someday I would have a baby. But now I can't wait to see you and hold you." I listened to Edward's every word. I didn't want to disturb his special moment with his child. But in that moment I couldn't help but touch him. I run my fingers through his hair and caressed his cheeks softly. He sighed happily then lifted his head and grinned at me. I started to giggle as he climbed up to me.

"Good morning, beautiful." he murmured against my lips between small kisses.

"It is. What were you just doing, daddy?" I asked him.

"Well... I just talked to the baby." he said and grinned back at me. "I do it every night while you're sleeping."

"Really?" I asked surprised and felt tears in my eyes. I was more and more emotional.

"Yeah." he nodded and kissed me once more. "It's a wonderful feeling to talk to my child. Sometimes it's still so hard to believe that I'll really be a father. I just thought for a very long time that this could never happen. Too long. And by the way you always sleep better if you hear my voice. Soo..." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him tightly, pulling him close to me.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I pecked his lips.

"I love you too, Bella Cullen." He smiled down at me brushing my hair out of my face. "But right now, it's time to get up sleepy head. We're going out today." He smacked my butt gently, playfully and I yelped jumping a little. Edward climbed off of the bed with me in his arms laughing. He walked to bathroom where he put me down gently on my feet again. Fortunately my morning sickness didn't bother me anymore and I was happy about it. "I'm making you breakfast while you have your human moment, love. I put some clothes on the counter for you. Hurry." he kissed me then went to the kitchen leaving me alone.

A half an hour later we sat in Edward's shiny silver Volvo and were speeding down the road. On his beautiful face was a familiar exhilarated smile, the one produced by any form of speed. I tried not to look at the speedometer or out of the window. Instead I just stared at Edward's glorious face, his kissable, full lips, the perfect shape of his nose and his sparkling, topaz eyes. I was lost in his beauty.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, love." he smiled at me innocently, although he knew it very well how much I hated surprises. I pouted and he chuckled beside me reaching for my hand. As soon as his skin touched mine I felt calm and happy. I was whole. It didn't matter where we were going as long as we were together. I pulled his hand to my stomach and pressed it gently to my bump. He sighed happily.

We sat in silence all the way, but it was perfectly comfortable. Edward's fingers stroked my belly lovingly and I just leaned back against my headrest enjoying his touch.

"Love. Open your eyes. We're here." I felt his cold breath on my neck and his sweet voice rang in my ear softly. I shivered. I opened my eyes and he smiled at me. His face was only inches from mine. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his softly.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"In Seattle." he said then got out from the car. He was at my side opening the door for me even before I could have turn around. He reached for my hand and helped me out.

"Seattle? Why are we here?" I asked confused. He just grinned at me.

"We're going to shop, love. I think you need some maternity clothes. You're getting bigger and bigger every day." he brushed his cold fingers against my baby bump again and I blushed. "And we can buy some things to our precious little one too." his voice was so excited and his eyes shone so brightly as he stared at me.

"But Edward, isn't it too dangerous? What if..." I asked panicing but he put his finger gently on my mouth silencing me.

"That's why we came to Seattle. It's far enough from Forks and it's quite big too. We won't meet anybody who we know. So we can shop freely and just enjoy being together." He caressed my cheeks soothingly and I felt myself relaxing under his cold touch. I'd never liked shopping, going one shop to another all day, but the thought doing this with Edward and buying some stuffs to our baby was really excited me. My face lit up and suddenly I couldn't wait to start our shopping trip. I took his hand eagerly and pulled him toward the mall. He laughed wholeheartedly as he followed me.

"Wait." Suddenly I stopped. "What about Alice? Won't she be mad at us to do this without her? You know how much she'd have loved to do this."

"Sweetheart." Edward sighed and caressed my cheeks once more. "She won't. She has to understand that this is something that we want to do alone. Just you and me together as a family. I just..." he tried to so hard to explain something to me but could find the right words with difficulty, which was not typical of him. I saw that just how important this to him and so just waited for him patiently.

"Bella, ever since I became a vampire I've thought that I could never have a family of my own. I've learned to accept that for a very long time, but sometimes it still pained me that I could never hold my own child, I could never teach my son or my daughter all the things my own parents thought me once. But now I've found you, and although I don't deserve it, God blessed us with this tiny creation..." I tried to protest that he did deserve it but he put his finger on my lips while his other hand caressed my baby bump ever so softly. "I have the family I've never dared to dream of. And not just a beutiful wife but a child as well, who will be a living representation of our love. And I want to do everything in the right way. I want to teach our baby everything I learned from my parents, both from my real and my adoptive mother and father. I want to give our child everything and I know that the others want to do the same because he or she will be a very special member of our family, more important than any child to any other family. But I don't want our baby to be spoiled because of this. And I hope everybody will understand that we will decide what's right for him or her and sometimes we will do things on our own, like now this shopping or traveling on our, just the three of us or just be alone for a while. I... I know I'm selfish, but I... oh God, it's so hard to find the right words..." I stood there just listening to him, unable to speak, but now it was my turn to silence him.

"Edward. Do you want to know what I think? Well, you can hear my thoughts but I tell you anyway." I took a deep breath. "You're not selfish. Not even a little bit. I understand what you're trying to say and agree with you. Because I want these things to our child too. And I'm sure our family will understand it as well. And it doesn't mean they can't be with the baby or swamp her with their love and adoration and of course lots of gifts. They just have to be reasonable and understand if we say no once they'll have to accept that and not going against our word. That's all. It will be hard for them, I'm sure, especially Alice. She's just so hardheaded sometimes and she's used to get her way always and have the last word in everything. Well she'll just have to get used to the new situation." The next moment I was wrapped in my husband's cold embrance. He held me tightly to his body and buried his head into my hair.

"I love you so much. I'm so lucky I have such an amazing wife." he murmured.

"I love you more, Edward." I chuckled at him.

"Impossible." he let me go and kissed me softly.

"Okay, now let's go have fun." I squealed and he laughed wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked toward the mall.

"You're incredible, love." he said still laughing. "So, where first?"

"Hmm, let's find some maternity clothes quickly first and then we'll have all day for the baby stuffs." I said. He smiled at eagerness.

"Just promise me, love, that for once you won't worry about the money. If you see something you like, we'll buy it, okay? It doesn't matter how much it costs." He looked down at me warily. He was clearly afraid of my reaction. I blushed and nodded smiling. He grinned back at me happily and led me into the huge mall.

We walked past a few maternity boutiques, but Edward didn't like either of them. Then he stopped in front of a huge shop and drew me into it eagerly. His topaz eyes were sparkling as we looked through the many clothes. They were all beautiful. I imagined myself in them with big, round belly and as our baby kicking inside me.

"Beautiful." Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind resting his hands on my stomach and whispered into my ear. "I can't wait to see you like this and to feel our baby kicking." I turned around in his arms and kissed him tenderly. I loved to hear him saying 'our baby' and I loved that he was as happy and eager about my pregnancy as me.

"So what are you thinking about these?" I show him the few jeans, tops and sweaters I wanted to try on and smiled at him happily.

"Hmm. Nice. And what about these?" he handed me a few more clothes, skirts and dresses then pushed me gently toward the dressing room not waiting for my answer. I tried them on, they were all very pretty and delicate but comfortable at the same time. I felt myself beautiful and even sexy in them. They all showed my baby bump delicately, although it was small yet. I loved it. Edward watched me smiling as I stepped out from the dressing room in different clothes and pirouetted in front of him.

"You're absolutely stunning, love." he murmured as I walked out in a dark blue knee length dress, his mouth hanged open, his eyes trailed up and down my body staring at me intently. He stepped closer to me and caressed my blushing cheek softly and resting his free hand on my clearly visible bump.

"Thanks." I smiled at him shyly. "This was the last one."

"Well, we're definitely buying it. What about the others? Which one do you like?" he asked smiling. My heart started to race.

"Hmm. I like them all." I mumbled and looked down at my feet.

"Then we buy all of them." He said putting his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. He stared into my eyes for a long moment then kissed my lips softly. I gasped as his tongue traced my bottom lip then he pushed it into my mouth gently deepening our kiss. Our tongues danced together, his sweet taste and smell made me dizzy.

"I love you, my beautiful wife." he pulled away and said. I blinked a few times and shook my head a little trying to clear my foggy mind. Edward just chukled at me.

"It's not fair to dazzle your pregnant wife, mister." I pouted.

"I love when you pout, sweetheart. You're so adorable." He stroked my pouty lips with his thumb then gave me a small kiss. "Would you mind keeping that on?" he asked pointing to the beautiful dress on me but before I could answer an irritated voice interrupted us.

"You'll have to pay for it first." a middle aged woman appeared suddenly behind Edward. According to her nametag her name was Mary. She looked at us almost angrily. I felt Edward stiffening beside me and a low hiss escaped from his lips. I had no doubt what was this woman thinking right now. But I didn't care. I loved my husband and I'd never regretted that we'd have a child soon.

"Of course." I smiled at her and caressed Edward's arm gently willing to calm him. It worked, his eyes softened almost immediately and even a tiny smile appeared on his perfect lips as he looked down at me. I turned and walked back to the dressing room to change back to old my clothes then picked up all the clothes I'd tried on then stepped out of the room. Edward took them from me and we walked to the front of the shop together. He placed them on the counter and pulled out his wallet from his backpocket. The saleswoman put all of the clothes into shopping bags then smirked at us.

"800$" she said clearly thinking that we couldn't pay for them. Edward pulled out his black credit card and handed it to her with an annoyed expression on his face. I wrapped my arm around his waist and stroked his side gently trying to ease his tension. The woman gaped at him for a long moment then took the card.

A few minutes later we walked out from the shop, me in my new dark blue dress. Edward carried all of the bags. His cheerful mood returned immediately as soon as we left the shop.

"So where to go next?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"Well I... so you see..."

"Bella? What are you trying to say, love? And why are you hiding your thoughts?" he narrowed his eyes and put his hands on either side of my face dropping the bags to the floor.

"Can we buy some bras and panties too? My old ones start to become a little uncomfortable." I mumbled blushing tomato red.

"Of course, love." Edward smiled at me sweetly and caressed my hot cheek. "And Bella, don't be embarrassed about anything before me. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything without feeling uncomfortable. I'm your husband and I love you." he said running his fingers through my hair soothingly. I nodded to him and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you too."

He picked up the bags and we walked hand in hand toward the Victoria's Secret. Edward smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. He enjoyed this part too much.

"Edward Cullen, you better wipe that smirk off of your face in this very moment." I warned him. He just shook with silent laughter but tried to compose himself. "And don't you think even for a minute I will show you anything I'll try on."

"But why?" he asked. His face fell immediately. "And if I promise I'll behave?" he gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm... Nope." I shook my head and smiled at him innocently. He growled and I chuckled. "Okay. I'll think about it."

We walked into the shop, Edward wrapped his free arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I stood up on tiptoes and kissed his cold lips.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. Would you help me find something nice and simple and comfortable?" I asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen." he lifted my hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. "You can completly trust me, darling." I laughed, he was just too adorable.

I followed my perfect husband as he looked through all the bras, panties, nightgowns and pyjamas in the boutique and blushed every now and then. Edward enjoyed himself very much, his crooked smile never faded from his beautiful lips, not even the young saleswoman could bother him, although I could imagine her vulgar thoughts about my husband very well, it was all written on her face as she stared at him. Well, mostly at his ass. I wrapped my arm around him and slipped my hand in the backpocket of his jeans. I wanted to show her that he belonged to me, I wanted to mark him as mine. I didn't understand what came over me suddenly. I'd been jealous countless times before. It was natural, after all Edward was the most beautiful man I'd ever met and every girl and woman who laid eyes on him lusted for him. But what I felt at this very moment couldn't be compared to that plain jealousy. I'd never felt like this before. This intense feeling was so new and overwhelming. I felt my chest crushing under its pressure, and the air sticked in my lungs. I wanted nothing more then just to lunge myself at her and rip her blond head off.

"Can I help you?" she purred to Edward in a very seductive voice. It made me sick and fueled my anger even more. How dared she flirt with _my_ husband?

"No, thanks." Edward said politely, but his eyes were locked with mine, his expression was so confused as he stared at me with his liquid topaz orbs. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against him, probably hearing my murderous thoughts. I buried my face into his chest and took a deep breath. His sweet heavenly scent, which was more intense and intoxicating then ever, seemed to calm me down immediately. I felt Edward's lips brushing against my hair, his hand trailed up and down on my back lovingly. I heard the girl huffing and walking away, leaving us alone finally. Her high heels were clapping on the hard floor.

"Are you alright, angel?" Edward murmured into my ear anxiously.

"Yeah." I sighed. As fast as these weird, intense feelings had came, they disappeared just as suddenly.

"Do you want to go home, love?" He asked but I shook my head then lifted it up to kiss him. He hesitated first but eventually kissed me back passionately.

"I'm okay, Edward." I said breathlessly after I pulled away to catch my breath. "I don't want to go home yet. Can we continue our shoping trip? Please?" he stared at me for a moment then smiled at me crookedly.

"Come on, back to our business, Mrs. Cullen." his grin widened and I couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"You're so irresistable sometimes, Mr. Cullen."

"Always, love. Always." he winked at me and I laughed.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too." he caressed my cheek gently then shoved at me all the clothes he'd found earlier. A devilish grin appeared on his angelic face. "Go and try these on." he said and pushed me toward the dressing room.

I tried every single piece one by one, much to Edward's pleasure. He enjoyed himself very much, like a little boy in a candy store. I just laughed at him.

"You're so beautiful, my Bella." he said pulling me close to him as we walked toward the counter together. I blushed of course and he chuckled. His free hand was full of clothes. I'd tried on dozens of lingeries and he said we had to buy all of them because they were all just perfect on me. I sware sometimes he was just as bad as Alice. After all they'd been siblings for decades. We paid for everything then headed out of the shop.

"Wait here, love. I'll be right back in a minute, just drop all the bags at the car." he pressed a soft kiss to my lips and walked toward the parking lot leaving me in the middle of the mall alone. I waited for him to return patiently, looking at the shop-window of a nearby baby shop. It was full of toys and tiny clothes, they were just so adorable. I caressed my baby bump gently, trying to imagine my little baby in them, wondering how she or he would look like. A very clear memory of my nightmare popped into my head. An image about a little girl with chocolate brown eyes, bronze curls and rosy cheeks. I heard her baby voice ringing in my ears as she laughed. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Mommy loves you so much, baby." I whispered to the little creature inside me. I wanted to meet with it so badly.

"Bella?" An unexpected voice cut off the train of my thoughts and I froze.

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me and I try to take your advices as much as I can. Thanks again. And review, please! _


	21. Strange

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 21 - Strange**

"Bella Swan?" the voice called again. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath trying to calm my galloping heart. Then I turned around slowly and forced a smile on my face.

"It's actually Bella Cullen as you know." I said looking up at my biggest high school enemy, Lauren Mallory's face. She stood in front of me with none other than Jessica Stanley, looking up and down at my body then smirked at me.

"Yeah, the wedding... Now I know why it was so necessary." she pointed meaningfully at my bump. I didn't miss the evil glint in her baby blue eyes. "So Edward Cullen knocked you up and then married you because he felt sorry for you. How pity." she laughed running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"You don't know anything." I snapped at her. I felt my anger boiling in me again.

"By the way I've never understand what he saw in you." she continued. "A man like him deserves a real woman. You're just so plain. There's nothing interesting in you, you're not even that pretty. Probably that's why he left you in last september. He got tired of you. But you couldn't accept it and acted like a drama queen. Then probably somebody told him and he returned out of pity for you. And now this..." she reached toward my baby bump. "Are you sure it's his?" she smirked.

"Don't you dare to touch me or my baby with your dirty hands." I growled and grabbed her wrist before she could have touched me. "And don't talk about something you don't know and won't be able to understand ever. Do you know what, Lauren? You're just jealous. It eats you up in the inside. You've been always jealous of me and hated me, although I've never really understood why. I never did anything against you." I held her wrist firmly and she whimpered. But I couldn't care about it. My anger was so overpowering, much more than the jealousy I'd felt just a few minutes ago in the shop. Jessica stood there too with a shocked expression on her face, speechless probably the first time in her life. "And you said Edward needed a real woman? Like who? You? Or Jessica? Well, you had your chance. You had two years with him without me here. And he didn't even look at you. He didn't want you. He didn't need you. Do you want to know what he thinks about the girls like you? That you're just a slut with pitiful thoughts and mind. In his eyes you're worthless. That's why he never talked to you, he didn't want to waste his time." Lauren stared at me angrily but there was a hint of fear in her eyes too, that kind of fear that I saw in the eyes of humans every time a vampire was close to them. Their instincts were screaming at them to run away. Was she afraid of me? She tried to pull her hand out of my grip. I let her go gladly but to my surprise she, instead of pulling it back, slapped me hard. It hurt. Badly. I put my hand on my burning cheek and stared at her shocked.

"You know what, Bella Swan?" she spit out my name like a curse. "Fuck you! And fuck all the freaking Cullens. You deserve each others." She turned around and stormed out pulling Jessica behind her. I stood there for a long moment staring after them then ran out of the mall as quickly as I could without tripping. Outside I collapsed onto a bench just in front of the mall and let my tears falling freely.

"Bella." a velvety voice said a little while later then I felt his cold hands on my arms. He sat down beside me and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled close to him burrying my head into the crook of his neck. I tried to take deep breaths and calm down. I knew the too much stress was not good for the baby. I kept my mind busy by humming my lullaby in my head, I didn't want Edward to know what had happened. At least not right now. Although I was really surprised he didn't know already. Maybe our little incident wasn't as loud as I thought it was. It seemed nobody had noticed it, not even when Lauren had slapped me.

"Love? Please don't cry. I'm sorry it took so long. Alice had a vision of me in the parking lot and called me. She was a little upset that we left her out of this trip but I discussed everything with her, and eventually she understood. Well, as much as she could. It wasn't an easy task. She's Alice." Edward said anxiously. He clearly misunderstood my state. I felt a little guilty that I let him think that I was upset because he was away for too long.

"It's okay, Edward. I think I overreacted a little bit. You know, pregnancy hormones..." I smiled up at him weakly then pressed my lips to his. Everything was perfect now that I was in his arms.

"So can we go shopping for baby stuffs finally?" he asked excitedly after he pulled away so I could breath. I laughed at his eagerness and nodded.

Edward led me to biggest baby shop on the mall. My heart beated so erratically in my chest that I was sure I'd have a heartattack soon. Edward looked down at me with his breathtaking crooked smile on his face and it didn't help either. He chuckled at me and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"So? Where would you like to start?" he asked. I looked around in the huge shop, my eyes lingered on the shelves and racks. I was so excited. All the clothes and toys and other baby stuffs were just so beautiful and cute and I felt so overwhelmed. Damn hormones...

"Hmm... Clothes." I smiled up at him.

"Clothes then." he nodded and led me toward the clothes section.

We looked through all the little shirts and pants, rompers and hats, bodysuits and underwears, dresses, socks and little shoes. We argued about colors. Should we buy blue or pink, would the baby be girl or boy? At the end we agreed that we would buy everything in white, yellow and green.

"Can you believe it? That our baby will be this tiny." I asked Edward as I lifted up a soft yellow shirt. He stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist resting his hands on my stomach.

"I can't wait to see it. Our little angel." he kissed my neck softly. "So my lovely wife, what's your opinion about this?" he purred into my ear and reached toward something on one the shelves. He lifted up a baby blanket still from behind me and unfolded it. I gasped. It was simply beautiful. Soft and white with cute baby lions on the edge of it. I just wanted to hug it.

"We definitely keep it." I said and turned to smile up at him. "It's perfect. Either it will be a boy or a girl." he just nodded grinning at me.

"Have you ever thought about names, love?" he asked dropping the blanket on the top of the pile of clothes we'd already decided to buy. I blushed softly hoping he wouldn't notice it, but of course he did. I had thought about names a lot before, always trying to block him out. I'd never wanted him to know my ideas or my silly thoughts about this and only share them with him when I was ready for it.

"Bella?" he asked, brushing his cold fingers against my blushing cheeks gently.

"Well... yeah. I have a few ideas. But only for a boy. For now." I smiled shyly at him.

"May I ask what are your ideas?" he bored his bright topaz eyes into mine. I blushed in a deeper shade of red.

"Hmm... maybe. Well, I thought about a lot of names, but none of them seemed to be good enough. Then I found one. Well it wasn't hard to guess. It's... hmm..."

"Yes?" he asked eagerly.

"Anthony." I whispered looking down at the floor. "I'd like to name our baby Anthony, if it's a boy. And if it's okay with you, of course." To tell the truth I was scared a little bit that he wouldn't like it. I felt his fingers under my chin, gently lifting my head up until our gaze met. His eyes were full of love and a small smile played on his marble lips.

"My Bella." he breathed softly and I felt a shiver running down on my spine. His smile grew wider. "You have no reason to be scared. I love it. I think we have a name. Although I'm wondering what exactly inspired you to choose this name to our baby boy?" he grinned widely. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I don't know exactly... I think I heard it in the tv the last time Emmett forced me to watch it with him. It has a beatiful ring..." I shrugged innocently trying to stifle my giggle and be as serious as I could, but of course I couldn't fool him. His topaz eyes twinkled with excitement.

"You simply heard it in the tv and that's the idea came from? Are you sure, love?" he asked sweetly, playfully, rising one his perfect eyebrows as his strong arms pulled me closer to his marble body.

"Yup!" I nodded and stared up at him innocently.

"So the fact that my middle name is Anthony has nothing to do with it?" he pouted adorably. I would have thought that he was really hurt if I'd not seen the playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh. Really? Is it? I forgot it. You know I'm only human." I still smiled at him innocently.

"Really? Forgot it? Maybe I should refresh your memory as soon as we get home. Just in case, you know, you forgot something else about me, my beautiful wife." he slid one of his hands to my butt and squeezed it gently. I gasped surprised at his action but instantly felt like my whole body was on fire.

"Maybe you really should." I whispered leaning closer to him willing him to kiss me, to feel his hard lips on my soft ones. He leaned down agonizingly slowly and I felt I would surely go insane if he didn't kiss me right now. Every fieber of my body was screaming for his touch. But suddenly he stopped only less than an inch away from my lips. It was maddening.

"Tell me, beautiful, what do you think about Mason as a middle name?" he turned his head and kissed his way up to my ear. Then he started to nuzzle my earlobe gently. His sweet smell, his closeness made extremely hard to me to be mad at him because I hadn't got my kiss, or even to try to remember how to breath. I moved my fingers into his bronze locks automatically grabbing them roughly pulling him closer to me. I never wanted to let him go. It was so weird. Everything I felt today, jealousy, anger, desire and even my love for Edward seemed to be so much intense then before. Maybe it was because of my crazy hormones. We stood there like this for a long moment before I pulled away to look at him.

"Anthony Mason Cullen? I think it's perfect. But care to explain me why Mason, my gorgeous husband?" I asked playing with the collar of his shirt. I wanted to just rip it off of him so badly. I stared into his gorgeous eyes, they were so mesmerizing. He raised one of his perfect eyebrows grinning at me. He enjoyed my moodswings and my frantic thoughts way too much. His arms tightened around my waist, pressing my body closer to his.

"Mason is very similar to my human family name. It seems right to me to give him this name. I can't explain it, it's just a feeling." he grinned so widely, I was sure it would hurt him if he were human. I smiled back at him caressing his face gently.

"What do you think about it, Anthony Mason?" I asked my little bump. Edward chuckled and put his hand on top of it.

"I don't think he's going to..." he said but stopped in midsentence. We both gasped and looked down then back up at each other.

"Did our baby just...?" Edward stared at me with wide eyes. I nodded unable to say anything. Tears started rolling down on my face freely. Feeling our baby moving for the first time was the most incredible thing I'd ever felt. It was just a light motion inside me, probably it did it all the time, but this was the first time I felt it myself and I nearly exploded with joy. "Oh God..." Edward choked out. He caressed my face lovingly, wiping my tears away. His other hand still rested on my baby bump, his fingers rubbed soothing circles on it. I felt my little nudger moving again as a reaction to his father's touch. Edward was practically glowing in front of me. It was a really breathtaking sight.

"Are you trying to tell us that you're a boy and you like the name we've just chosen, baby?" he knelt down to the ground and asked my belly in a wicked but joyful tone. I laughed and cried at the same time when our baby moved again as if answering him.

"Does it mean yes?" I asked smiling down at Edward.

"Shhh, mommy. I'm in a deep conversation with our only child." he flashed his crooked smile and winked at me. I giggled and tangled my fingers into his hair.

"Or are you a girl, sweetie?" he turned his attention back to my bump. Our baby moved again and he frowned. "You're not helping at all, you know." he pressed his pouty lips against my stomach gently.

"Oh, Edward, don't be sad. Maybe it's like its daddy and would like to surprise us. Don't ruin the surprise, daddy." I run my hand through his silky hair and he stood up then wrapped his arms around me again. He stared at me intently, his golden eyes shone with all the love he felt for our baby and me. It was so overwhelming. I couldn't help but kiss him passionately, which he returned eagerly.

We continued our shopping trip more excited than before. We bought tons of cloths, toys and other baby stuffs. And for once I didn't care how much money we spent. I wanted the best for my child and Edward couldn't agree me more. I thought we went overboard a little bit, although there were still a lot of things we'd have to buy once we finally knew if it was a boy or a girl and how much it was human and vampire. But we had to wait until it was born to find these things out. I was so impatient.

When we arrived home it was late afternoon. The baby was tireless and moved every now and then much to our pleasure. Edward had always loved to touch my belly before but now that our child had started to move he seemed unable to keep his hand away from my baby bump for long. He enjoyed feeling our baby moving as much as I did.

"What do you want to do in the evening, love?" he walked into our bedroom after he'd put everything we'd bought into our monstrous closet and laid down beside me on our huge bed. I snuggled close to him, wrapping my leg over his hips and rested my head on his rock hard chest. I sighed. I felt a little bit tired, we'd had a long day and it was so good to just lay here in our home with my husband.

"Can we just stay here for a while? I feel a little tired." I mumbled into his chest. "Maybe later we might go to the main house. I miss the others."

"As you wish, my love." he buried his face into my hair and inhaled deeply. One of his hands held me close to him while the other caressed the back of my thigh gently, lovingly under my maternity dress. To feel his skin on my bare flesh was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I pulled his shirt out from under his jeans and unfasten the buttons on it slowly, one by one then opened it. Although I'd seen it many times before, the sight of his bare chest and abs still made me speechless. It was simply perfect, breathtaking. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever laid my eyes on. And he was mine. I run my fingertips softly up and down on his perfectly smooth skin. It was heaven. He purred softly into my ear as I started to play with his nipple.

"Bella." he breathed then rolled me onto my back gently. His lips found mine instantly and they melted together in a very sweet and passionate kiss. My fingers, still under his shirt, danced up and down on his spine and he shivered in my arms.

Although he was a vampire, inhumanly beautiful, fast and strong and practically indestructible, but every time I touched him and held him in my arms he was nothing more than a man in the arms of his lover, of his wife, he was weak and vulnerable. A vampire under the spell of human. And I loved it, because his reaction only proved that he was not a monster, that he had a soul, the most beautiful soul I'd ever seen, and that how much he loved and adored me.

His fingers trailed up on my thigh softly, his skin was like smooth satin against mine and though it was ice cold, his touch left a trail of hot fire on my skin.

"You're so beautiful, my Bella." he whispered as he kissed down on my neck to my collarbone. I blushed and buried my face into the crook of his neck. Our cheeks pressed together and he hummed softly. "You smell so wonderful, love. Like freesia... so sweet... so intoxicating." he murmured against my skin peppering my chest, neck and face with open mouth kisses. "And it's so much more intense since you're pregnant." I couldn't help but moan loudly. "Hmmm... delicious... And for a couple of days it mixed with something sweeter, almost vampiric. It drives me crazy." he whispered inhaling deeply as he pressed his nose against my artery. My heart pounded in my chest, I felt my blood boiling. My feelings were out of control. Again. I felt like the intensity of them would surely crush me. Love, lust, desire, passion... His lips found mine again and they locked in the most passionate kiss we'd ever shared. My fingers clenched his back firmly, my nails dug in his skin. If he was human, he would surely be bleeding by now from my effort.

"Edward." I whimpered and squeezed him tightly to me with my leg, which was still wrapped around his waist, our hips pressed together.  
"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked pulling away a little. There was a hint of worry in his lust clouded eyes, but his fingers were playing with the edge of my panties.

"Yeah... Don't worry." I choked out, trying to control my shallow breathing. The last thing I wanted him to do right now was to worry about me. But he pulled away completly and sat up. I felt disappointed a little bit and pouted. I loved his protective side but not right now. He trailed his fingers down on my arm and took my hand gently, pulling me up too. I just pouted even more and stared at him confused while his whole body was shaking with silent lighter.

"You're so adorable when you do that." he said running his thumb over my bottom lip. I stared at his mouth, mesmerized by the way as his beautiful lips moved and formed each word he said. My own lips parted on their on accord under his touch and a low growl erupted from his chest as my tongue wrapped around his finger. He tasted maddeningly sweet.

"Bella." he moaned and before I could even blink his mouth replaced his thumb and we were kissing again.

Kissing Edward was one of the things I was sure that I'd never get tired of, no matter how long I'd live. Every time his lips pressed to mine I felt that wonderful electric current passing through us like on that very first day in the biology classroom when he'd touched me for the first time. Only it was so much stronger now.

Our lips moved in perfect synch and I couldn't hold back my moan when he pushed his ice cold tongue gently into my mouth. His taste was so sweet, like nothing else in the world, so Edward. I wanted more of it, more of him. I grabbed his hair firmly pulling him closer to me, our tongues danced together in a very erotic way. I felt his hands on the top of my knees, his fingers trailed up on my thighs agonizingly slowly, sneaking under my dress and pushing it up further and further. My whole body was trembling as his hands brushed against my hips, my stomach and caressed softly my ribs and the side of my breasts.

"Lift your arms up, love." he murmured against my lips still kissing me, then pulled away slowly. I did silently as he'd asked, trying to calm my ragged breathing. His coal black eyes held my chocolate brown ones like a magnet, I couldn't have looked away even if I'd wanted. He pulled my dress gently off of me and tossed it to the floor, leaving me only in a midnight blue lace bra and matching boyshort. I bit my bottom lip as he gazed at me hungrily, then reached my trembling hands toward his shoulders. He shivered as my clumsy fingers brushed against his skin softly, then pushed his shirt off of him. My eager eyes drank in his perfectly sculpted chest and abs as if I saw them for the first time. I felt my panties soaking. He inhaled deeply and a small smirk appeared on his flawless face.

"Do you see something you like, sweet girl?" he asked leaning close to me. I felt his cool breath on my lips and I licked them. His eyes darted immediately to my mouth, following intently my every movement. I could almost taste him on my tongue. A soft moan escaped from his lips as I repeated my action more slowly, more sensually and he leaned even closer to me, trying to close the distance between us, but I didn't let him.

"Uh uh..." I shook my head and put my palm just above his unbeating heart. He looked up at me questioningly, his desire was so evident in his beautiful, pitch black orbs. I pushed his chest, trying to push him down onto the bed. Of course my strength was nothing to him, but he understood immediately what I wanted and obeyed.

He laid down on the center of our bed. A small smile was playing on his lips as he stared up at me waiting what would be my next move. I trailed my hands down on his chest, drawing lazy patterns around his nipples and caressing his ribs then his abs gently. I felt his muscles twitching under my touch and smiled. When I reached the waistband of his jeans, I popped open the button and pulled down the zip slowly. I bit my bottom lip, trying to stifle my giggle as he held his breath staring at my hands with sparkling eyes. He lifted his hips eagerly even before I could reach for his jeans to pull them down. I chuckled at him as the rest of his clothes joined to his shirt and my dress on the floor.

He laid there, completely exposed to me. He was gorgeous, the most beautiful man on the face of earth and he was mine. I climbed above him and straddled on one of his leg. He hissed as my wet entrance, still covered by the thin material of my panties, made contact with his skin. My hands caressed his inner thighs softly, my fingers moved closer and closer to his painfully hard erection.

"Bella... Oh God..." he moaned as his eyes ran up and down on my almost naked body hungrily.

"Do you see something you like, gorgeous?" I asked, using his words from earlier and trying to look at him as innocently as I could. His lips turned up into my favourite crooked smile and my heart started to racing like crazy, which only made his smile grow wider.

"Kiss me." I whispered breathlessly. I didn't have to ask him twice. He sat up so fast, that his movement was just a blur to me, and cradled my face in his hands ever so gently. He stared at me for a long moment, our lips almost touching. I felt his cold breath on my lips and butterflies in my stomach, his closeness made my head spinning. It was like this was our first kiss. He nuzzled my nose lovingly, while his fingers pulled me closer to him. The whole room was full of sparks, every fiber of my body felt them and screaming for more. I closed my eyes at the same time Edward closed his and our lips melted together. It was like heaven. Sweet, gentle, passionate.

I pressed my body to his. One of Edward's hands traveled down on my body ripping my underwear off of me, while the other still hold me tightly to him. With one swift but careful movement he lifted me up and lowered me on his erection never broking our magical kiss. Hot fire met cold ice, but somehow they didn't destroy each other. They were just perfect together. We moaned in unison at the wonderful feeling. I felt safe. I felt beloved. I felt whole.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him as we moved together in a perfect rhythm. My trembling fingers clenched to his hair tightly, my knuckles went white from the effort and he growled loudly. In moments like this I was extremly greatful that he was a vampire, otherwise I would hurt him. But if anything it only fueled his arousal. He loved when I was tugging his hair.

His marble lips trailed down on my neck to my chest. He bent me back a little and I arched my back as his cool tongue started to play with my hard nipple. His hands were on my back, holding me easily. I threw my head back in ecstasy, the end of my hair brushed against his leg softly.

"You're so breathtakingly beautiful, my Bella." he murmered, looking up at me. "I love you so much, sweet girl."

"I love you too. You have no idea just how much." I whispered back to him. I felt the tears coming and couldn't stop them. They flowed down slowly on my cheeks, blocking my vision. "Edward." I whimpered gripping his arms firmly and pulling myself up. Our bodies melted together again, pressing to each other as tightly as possible. I buried my face in the crook of his neck inhaling his heavenly scent. His strong arms wrapped tightly around me locking me in an unbreakable embrance.

We moved together more and more franticly. Our whispers, sighs and moans filled our bedroom. I couldn't get enough of him. All I could see, hear, taste, feel and think about was him.

"Bella, I'm so close. You have to come with me. Come with me, baby." he moaned into my ear, and this was all I needed. I fell over the edge, my whole body trembled in Edward's cold arms. My arms tightened around his neck and I buried my head deeper into the crook of his neck.

"Yes! Bella!" he growled loudly as I sunk my teeth into his shoulder and bit down on it hard. He stopped our movements and I felt his cold release in me, which sent another wave of pleasure through my body.

"Mine." he growled against my neck as he peppered it with feather-like kisses. I couldn't help but giggle breathlessly and felt him smiling against my skin. I loved his wild vampiric side.

We sat like this for a long time, trying to catch our breaths and calm our shaking bodies. Edward caressed my back lovingly sending shivers down my spine every now and then. He enjoyed his effect on me too much and never got tired of it.

"Hmmm..." I sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't visit the family today. They can wait until tomorrow."

"Well, I couldn't agree with you more, my sweet wife." he answered "I have a few ideas for tonight." he grinned turning us around and laid me down gently on the pillows.

"About what?" I asked pulling him down to me.

"About you and me and this completely unnecessary bed." he gestured toward our bed, the same bed he'd bought me a few months ago and set it for me in his old room in the main house. The same bed I'd refused to sleep in once.

"Hmm... It sounds good." I kissed his nose. "But I changed my mind. Maybe this bed isn't so unnecessary after all." I smiled at him innocently.

"I've said so." he smirked and tangled his fingers into my hair. His thumb caressed my cheek lovingly. "I love you, Bella." he sighed and pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was slow and tender at first, but soon became more urgent and passionate. I craved for his closeness. He climbed above me carefully, not wanting to crash our baby, and spread my legs gently with his knees. His elbows rested on the pillows next to my head. His hands stroked every inch of my face and my hair softly, while mine caressed his back. My fingers followed every muscle under his marble skin with wonder. I loved to feel them. Their strength and power. The strength of my mate. The thought sent another wave of desire through my body. And I couldn't hold back my own growl, it ripped through my lips before I could stop it. Edward looked down at me, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. But I pressed my lips to his, even before he could question it, silencing him.

We both sighed as he pushed into me gently and just stayed that way for a long moment. He stared down at me, his black eyes locked with mine. They were full of need and love. It was like ariving home after a long day. I felt complete. I felt whole. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started moving in me.

We made love slowly, tenderly. He pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes never left mine. I felt his cool breath brushing against my face as he panted, sighed and moaned again and again. But I wanted him to be wild. I wanted to hear him snarl, I wanted to make him growl. I wanted him to claim me, to call me his.

His eyes bored into mine, and I saw them became even darker than before. They turned pitch black in a mere second as he probably listened to my thoughts. A wild growl erupted from his throat as he lifted himself up a little bit. I moaned loudly at the sound.

"Bel-la" he choked out as his thrusts became faster and harder, more needy, more insistent. I lifted my head up and pressed my lips to his throat then bit down gently into his stone-like skin. I nibbled his neck, his collarbone. My tongue darted out to taste the sweetness of his skin, my teeth grazed it softly but eagerly. One of my hands grabbed his butt roughly urging him to move in me faster, harder, deeper while the other clinged to his messy hair. His own hands rested on the bed on either side of my head. His fingers grabbed the sheet and pillows tightly, toring the weak fabric into pieces.

"Isa...Isabella... You're so fucking... sexy." he groaned into my ear before his mouth captured mine in a heated kiss, probably bruising my lips. But I couldn't care. My heart beat in my throat, my whole body trembled under my husband's naked form. I couldn't feel anything else but pure pleasure and desire. And only craved for more.

"Mine... You're mine... Only mine." he said forcefully and somewhere deep inside me I felt satisfaction hearing him saying this. My mate. I was his and he was mine, without doubt. I couldn't help the huge grin that plastered on my face in that moment.

"Oh yeah! Yes! Ed...ward" I attacked his lips and felt my inner muscles begining to tighten around his throbbing member.

"Bella! Bella! Oh God! Baby..." He came only seconds after me, with a loud growl.

"Hmmm..." I sighed happily as he collapsed against me.

"I love you, Bella." he said dropping his head into the crook of my neck and kissed my shoulder softly. I felt his cold breath on my overheated skin and shivered. I lifted my hand and brushed his hair away from his forehead before pressed my lips tenderly against it and tried to catch my breath.

"As I love you." I smiled against his skin.

"Are you alright?" he asked lifting his head up to look at me and stroked my lips carefully with his thumb. His eyes were full of worry. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Of course not, silly. You couldn't." I shook my head and chuckled. His answering smile was dazzling and turned quickly into a satisfied smirk.

"Well, well, Mrs. Cullen. I don't know what came over you, but it was incredibly... hot. Beyond sexy. My little vixen." he stared at me hungrily, his fingers trailed down on my neck towards my breasts. My breath cought in my throat, my desire for him awakened instantly.

I lifted my head to kiss him but before I could reach his mouth he turned his head away from me and a loud snarl erupted from his lips. It wasn't playful or lustful then only minutes before. It was angry, menacing. His arms wrapped around me tightly in a protective embrance, cradling my body to his. His gaze was set on the door. I froze underneath him. Something was definitely wrong.


	22. Gifts

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 22 - Gifts**

"Edward?" I asked, panic filled my voice. My heart thundered in my throat. His eyes flashed back to mine and softened instantly as they met mine.

"I will surely kill my brothers." He growled, clearly annoyed, and brushed his nose against my cheek then kissed it softly, trying to calm me. Just then I heard the front door swung open with a loud crash. I jumped a little from the unexpected sound and clinged to Edward's body even more. I was sure that the door knob had left a dent in the wall.

Edward was on his feet immediately, his movement was just a blur to me and his absence made my heart and body ache. I felt lonely and empty without him. I whimpered slightly and lifted my head looking for him. He stood in the end of our bed, already in his jeans holding out his shirt and my underwear to me. His expression was hard, annoyed, even angry.

"Dress up, love. Hurry." he said, then helped me climb out of the bed and dress up.

We walked into the livingroom hand in hand and saw all of our siblings sitting there with a massive smirk on their face. I felt so embarrassed like probably never before and blushed furiously. Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively and pulled me as close to his body as he could without hurting me. I buried my face gladly into his perfectly sculpted chest, inhaling his heavenly scent deeply.

"May I ask you what are you doing here right now?" Edward asked them very calmly and politely, but I knew he was anything but calm. His fingers sneaked into my hair and stroked me gently, reassuringly.

"Chill, baby brother." Emmett grinned at him. Not so wise. "Can't we visit our little sister and brother?" he asked flashing another teethful grin at us.

"No." Edward gritted his teeth, his voice was still awfully calm. It sent a shiver down my spine. "Have you ever heard about privacy, Emmett?"

"You know there's no such thing that privacy in this family. By the way, you were quite loud earlier. I swear everyone could hear you two, even in the main house, sooooo... I didn't know that it has it in you two. It's always the quiet ones..."

Emmett's booming laughter filled our little cottage while the others chuckled, although tried to hide it. I moaned horrified and buried my face deeper in Edward's chest wishing the ground to just simply swallow me right then and there. Edward gave his brother a murderous glare and I felt his chest vibrating as a loud, warning growl ripped out of his throat. Then suddenly a huge wave of calm swept across the room, thanks to Jasper. It helped me a little, but I still felt horribly embarrassed.

"Now, I can believe finally that that little peanut in Bella's belly is really yours." Emmett added smugly. I gasped then felt big, hot tears streaming down my cheeks instantly, my whole body started to shake. I knew that it was silly, but the fact that anybody thought that my baby was not Edward's, that I'd slept with anyone else hurt me beyond words.

I felt another wave of calm, much stronger than before, but it wasn't much help. Edward squeezed me closer to him, my bump pressed against his bare stomach, we both felt our baby kicking. He slid his hand down onto my belly and caressed it gently, lovingly.

"Emmett! You moron!" Rosalie shouted than I heard her smack his husband's head pretty hard.

"Oww! Now what? I didn't do anything." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Bella, shh, shh, sweetheart." Edward whispered into my ear. His arms cradled me carefully to his body. His fingers rubbed soothing circles on my baby bump. "Love, he didn't mean it. Don't cry, beautiful. Please?"

"Bella, I didn't want to..." Emmett said but I didn't want to listen to him. I untangled myself from Edward's arms and ran back into our bedroom. I jumped onto the bed, snuggled under the cover and pulled it over my head burying my face into the pillow. It smelled like Edward. I was gasping for air, trying to inhale his sweet, heavenly scent while sobbed uncontrollably.

After a few minutes I felt the bed moving as somebody slid beside me under the cover. His scent filled the small den the cover created above us, surrounded me like a safe, protective blanket. It calmed me, I was home.

"My Bella." Edward breathed pulling me close to him tightly. His hands caressed every inch of my body softly. "Don't cry, sweetheart. Please? I can't bear to see your beautiful eyes all so sad and pained."

"Soh-oh-rry... I just... It's our... baby... I can't be-ar the thought, tha-hat any-body... thinks that it's noh-ot yours... that I could... ever be with anyone else,... that soh-omebody else... touched me that way... ohh God... I wah-ant only you... only your touch... only your baby... our baby... Edward... Edward... please... believe me... this is our baby... Ed...ward..." I sobbed into his chest, digging my nails into his upper arms hard. My whole body was shaking terribly. I felt his arms tightening around me, his cool breath brushed against my neck.

"Bella, sweetheart. Please, calm down. You need to calm down. The too much stress isn't good for our baby." he whispered into my ear, his hands never stopped stroking me. "Take deep breaths, love. In and out... Yeah, just like that." he inhaled deeply then and let it out slowly, then repeated it again and again. I followed his action, trying to adjust my uneven, erratic breathing to his. It worked eventually.

"Oh, my Bella... My beautiful, silly Bella." he ran his fingers through my hair lovingly, then lifted my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "I've never had any doubt about whose this little one is under your precious heart, love. I love it from the moment I heard its little heart flutter for the first time. That day is one of the happiest days of my existence." he pressed his lips to mine softly. I was speechless. "But I don't love this baby only because it's mine. If it were somebody else's child I would love it just as much."

"You would?" I asked surprised. My voice was still weak and rough from all the crying.

"Yes, I would." he smiled at me crookedly and stroked my blushing cheek gently. "And do you know why, honey?" I just nodded my head.

"Because it would still be yours. Half of the only woman I've ever loved, my other half, my soulmate."

"Edward." I breathed as a lonely tear escaped from my eyes. He wiped it away with his thumb softly.

"I love you, Bella Cullen. And I love our beautiful baby too." he kissed me passionately, his hands trailed under my shirt, well practically his shirt, caressing my soft flesh. My tense form calmed and relaxed completely under his loving touch.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." I said smiling at him after he pulled away. He sighed.

"Emmett is screaming in his head right now. He wants to apologize to you. He regretted what he said." Edward said calmly. Too calmly.

"Are you not mad at him anymore?" I asked and he sighed again.

"Well, I am extremely mad at him, and to tell the truth I played with the thought that I would just rip him into tiny pieces and burn them to ashes, but first: it would make a mess, and secondly: my first priority is you, and I know that it would upset you if I killed my dear brother." he winked at me playfully. I couldn't help but giggle then buried my head into the crook of Edward's neck. My nose touched his cold skin and I inhaled his unique scent happily. His whole body shaked with silent laughter.

"You know, I love when you do that." he said.

"What?" I mumbled still breathing in his wonderful aroma.

"When you smell me and get lost in the feeling." he answered and kissed the top of my head.

"Your scent is so wonderful. I can't get enough of it. And I enjoy it even better since I'm pregnant. Somehow it got stronger, more defined. Maybe it's because of my crazy pregnancy hormones. I am more sensitive to smells now."

"Oh how I love your crazy pregnancy hormones." Edward sighed dreamily and I chuckled at him. He was just so adorable.

"Let's go back to the livingroom." I said finally. Edward started to climb out of the bed, with me clinging to him tightly.

"Love, don't you want to let me go?" he asked chuckling.

"Nope." I shook my head then pressed my lips to his neck.

"Well, okay then." he answered and picked me up like a little child then set me on his hips. One of his hands rested on my back holding my body to his, while the other was on my butt. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck tightly as he walked out to the livingroom. He sat down gracefully on the sofa and placed me on his lap hugging me close to him.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to..." Emmett started.

"It's okay, Emmett. Really. I think, I overreacted a little bit." I cut him off then smiled at him. Edward buried his face into my hair while his fingers drew soothing patterns on my belly. "But maybe we should discuss some things." I added more seriously.

"We're listening." Jasper said.

"Well, I don't want to offend you, so I don't know how to say it. I..."

"Just spit it out, Bella." Rosalie said then gave me a weak smile. Sometimes it was still awkward with Rosalie. I knew we needed some time to get used to each other and to become real sisters, like Alice and me were. And I knew that it was still hard for her to fully accept me and the baby, but I knew that she was trying and that was enough for me.

"So I know when you live together in that big house there isn't really such thing like privacy. Especially with Edward as a mind-reader and with Alice as a psyhic. But right now Edward and I don't live with you. We have our own home where you can't just walk in and out as you please." I took a deep breath and looked at each of them. I really didn't want to hurt their feelings. "Please just try to respect our wishes and needs. We need some time to be alone, we want and need to do things alone, just the two of us together as a family. And this doesn't mean we don't love you anymore or don't need you, or want you, because we do, really do."

"We know, Bella. Don't worry." Jasper said smiling at me and I felt a wave of calm. "And we love you too, very much. Believe me, I know exactly just how important you two are to all of us." he winked at me and I chuckled. "But sometimes it's hard to let you go. We are just so used to the things as they've been before for so many years. You two are the babies of this family in so many ways, Edward because he's been alone in his whole life and you, Bella because you're so young and the newest member of our family."

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered, my voice was thick with emotions. Edward squeezed me tighter to him while Alice jumped up and danced toward us then kissed my blushing cheek.

"So why are you really here?" I asked finally.

"We want to steal your husband for a good hunt." Emmett shouted instantly. Jasper just nodded grinning.

"And we want to spend a girly night with you, Bella." Alice said excited. I groaned burying my head in Edward's chest. I knew what it meant. Bella Barbie time. I felt Edward's body shaking under me with silent laughter. I lifted my head up and shot him a dirty look.

"No way Alice." I said.

"Please? Bella?" Alice whined then pouted.

"No, Alice. And don't pout. That's not going to work this time. We shopped all day. I'm pregnant and tired. Please understand this."

We stared at each other for a long time.

"Well... okay." she huffed finally. "But you have to show all the cute baby stuffs you bought." she added excitedly again, her mood changed in a split second. If she weren't a vampire, I'd swear she was pregnant too.

"Fine." I nodded and she squealed bouncing up and down. Just watching her made me even more tired.

"Yay! I'm calling Esme." she said already dialing. I shook my head chukling at her.

"Well, it's time for us to go then." Jasper said with a pained expression on his face. I thought his wife's bouncy mood was killing him right now. He stood up and kissed the top of her head. Emmett did the same thing with Rosalie.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with these two, love?" Edward asked pressing his forehead to mine. I felt his cool breath on my lips, it was really distracting.

"Yeah." I nodded caressing his cheeks. "Go, have fun."

"I'll be back before you'd even start to miss me." he sighed. I kissed him tenderly.

"I love you." I whispered nuzzling my face to his.

"I love you too, angel." he squeezed me to him for a moment and gave me one last kiss then stood up pulling me with him.

"And I love you too, sweetie. Take care of mommy while I'm gone." he knelt down and whispered to my belly. Then pressed his marble lips to where the baby'd just kicked.

"Okay. It's really time to go for you." Alice said impatiently and started to push the boys out of the cottage. Edward disappeared for a few seconds in our bedroom and came out fully clothed then followed his brothers.

"Bye Bella!" they shouted before Alice kicked them out through the door.

"Bye! Oh and Emmett, you still have to fix that hole on my wall." I said and heard Edward and Jasper laughing.

"What has my son done again?" Esme asked stepping into the cottage. My whole face lit up as I saw her. I missed her so much. Ever since my wedding day when I'd told her that we were really related, she was practically glowing, just like me. She was really happy that his precious little boy hadn't died as she'd thought, but of course she was a little sad too that she couldn't have been there with him to see him grow up and start a family. But I'd told her everything I could remember about my grandmother Marie, and of course she'd known Charlie and this made her very happy. And now she was even more excited about me and Edward and my pregnancy. Carlisle was just as happy seeing his wife being so high spirited.

"Well, he practically kicked down the door, and the handle left a small dent in the wall." Alice said pulling me back from my thoughts. Esme's eyes narrowed. "Okay. It left a quite huge dent in the wall." Alice admitted.

"Oh God. Didn't I ask you, children, not to bother our newlyweds?" Esme asked shaking her head. She was in full mother mode admonishing her noughty children.

"It's okay, Esme." I said chuckling.

"Bella." she turned toward me and smiled. In the next second I was in her arms. I hugged her back happily burying my face into her soft caramel curls. I'd always loved her. How could have I not. She was the most loving and caring person I'd ever met. But since I'd found out that she was my great-great grandmother, my love for her had only deepened even more.

"Don't just stand here. Let's sit down, sweetie. You have to be careful." she led me to couch and we sit down. I snuggled happily to her side leaning my head onto her shoulder. She sighed and wrapped her arm around me, then kissed the top of my head.

"Can we see them finally, Bella?" Alice whined jumping up and down again. If I said no now, she would die right here, I was sure of it. So I nodded, and she disappeared in the bedroom, then reappeared a few seconds later, her hands were full of shopping bags. She put them down on the floor and plopped down on the couch beside Rosalie.

In the next few hours we looked through every shopping bag, all the cute baby stuffs and my maternity clothes as well. They were fascinated about everything we'd bought and I showed everything to them proudly, only feeling a little bit of sorrow that Edward wasn't here with us.

"Oh Bella." Alice sighed. "We have to go shopping. Think about all of the cute girly clothes we could buy." she had a dreamy expression on her pixie face and was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Alice." it was my turn to sigh. "I thought we already discussed this. This is something Edward and I want to do together, just the two of us. We don't want you to go to a mall and go around every baby shop and decide what kind of clothes, toys and other baby stuffs to buy for our baby. This is our duty. Please, try to understand and respect our wishes." I said trying not to hurt her feelings, but not willing to let her win in this thing. She pouted a little but nodded at last. "And besides, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. We can't go and buy girly clothes." I added and smiled at her.

"Okay. I get it." she sighed dramatically lifting up a tiny baby socks.

"Aren't you hungry, sweetie?" Esme asked suddenly and jumped up before I even got the chance to answer her. I chuckled at her eagerness, she loved to be a mother and she loved that she had someone to cook for.

"To tell the truth, I'm really hungry, Esme." I smiled up at her shyly and she brushed her fingers against my cheek softly, tucking my hair behind my ear lovingly.

"And what would you..." she asked but stopped in mid-sentence, gazing down at me. Her eyes narrowed and I saw confusion in them.

"Esme?" I asked hesitantly after a minute of silence. I looked at Alice and Rosalie but they were still too busy with the baby clothes and didn't really pay attention to us.

"Bella? Did somebody hurt you?" she whispered, her voice shook a little bit. The girls heads snapped towards us immediately and in the next second they were sitting beside me. I still stared at Esme who stroked my cheek again.

"Bella?" Alice and Rosalie gasped in unison and I became more confused.

"Honey, why are there bruises on your cheek?" Esme asked.

"Hmm. It's nothing." I mumbled quickly, pulling away from Esme's touch finally understood what was happening. Lauren had slapped me harder than I thought. And Edward wouldn't be happy when he saw it. My heartbeat picked up immediately at the thought.

"Bella. Don't say it's nothing. We can clearly see the fingerprintson your skin. Tell us what happened, please? Who laid their hands on you?" Rosalie said.

"Okay." I sighed in defeat, knowing that they wouldn't drop this until I told them what had happened. I was too tired to argue with all three of them. "It happened today in the mall. Edward and I just bought my mathernity clothes and he took the shopping bags to the car. While he was gone I ran into Lauren and Jessica. They noticed my condition and Lauren said some horrible things about Edward, me and our baby. And I couldn't help but give her a piece of my mind. She just made me really mad. She doesn't have the right to talk about my family or me the way she did. Then she got angry and slapped me then stormed out of the mall." I closed my eyes feeling the same emotions I'd felt then take over me again.

"She did what?" Esme asked. Her usual quiet and calm voice was frighteningly high pitched and angry. I looked up at her and saw that her eyes were pitch black. I'd never seen them like this before and my loving and caring vampire mother had never seemed so frightening. Even Alice and Rosalie flinched at her tone.

"How dare she? How dare she even touch my baby? Who does she think she is?" She continued completely out of rage.

My sisters exchanged a look before Alice took her tiny silver phone out of her pocket and snapped it open. She dialed quickly, her fingers moved so fast that I could barely see them. Then she spoke with someone, her voice was just a low murmur to me than closed her phone and put it back into her pocket. I was too shocked to care to ask with who had she talked. But I had a few ideas.

A few minutes passed in silence. Rosalie and Alice caressed my back softly trying to calm me down while Esme was still extremely angry. A new thought plopped into my head and I started sobbing hard.

"Is my baby in danger? Because she knows now that I'm pregnant?" I managed to choke out and felt the panic rising inside me. Fear for the safety of my child.

Lauren's big mouth could cause a big trouble to us. What if the pack became aware of my pregnancy? What if the Volturi did? Would they hurt my baby? Would they want to kill my precious little angel?

I remembered my nightmare. Was it not just a simple dream? Was it rather an anticipation? A vision, similar than Alice had all the time? A vision of our future? Did that mean that I would lost my family again? That my Edward would... die? NO! It was just... NO! How could I live even for a second without him? In a world where Edward didn't exist anymore? It was my own personal hell.

And my baby? What would happen to our baby? Would she really be a girl? That perfect little angel baby who I always saw in these horrible nightmares, with bouncy bronze curls, big brown eyes and beautiful rosy cheeks? My daughter? OUR doughter. Edward's and mine. Behind my closed eyes I could almost hear perfectly clear her bell-like baby voice in my mind just like in the dreams, cooing and laughing and crying. I had to protect her. I simply had to... because my life would be just as meaningless and empty without her as it would be without her father.

"...don't know. Something suddenly pushed us away from her, threwing us firmly at the wall." I heard voices through the jumble of my thoughts and remembered my family was still here with me.

"But not Esme?" a familiar deep voice asked. Carlisle. Why was he here too? And when had he arrived?

"Yeah." somebody answered him. Maybe Rosalie.

"And you can't go near her since then?" Carlisle asked again.

"No, we can't." Alice said. Her beautiful voice was anxious.

"Let me to her! She's my wife! She needs me!" suddenly an angry voice shouted and the next second I was in my angel's strong arms.

His presence and closeness calmed me immediately. He pulled me up from the couch, where I'd been laying curling in a tight ball - I was a little confused because I couldn't remember how I'd got there in that position - then placed me onto his lap. His arms wrapped around me, holding my shaking body close to his. My arms wrapped around his neck tightly as I pressed myself even closer to him, and my fingers tangled into his hair, clanching to it firmly.

"Edward?" I whispered his name burying my head into the crook of his neck and pressing my wet cheek to his. My voice was hoarse from all the crying. "Edward, I..."

"Shhh. I know." he cut me off, rocking me back and forth gently while his hands rubbed my back soothingly. "I heard everything. You don't need to say anything, love." he murmured into my ear kissing my forehead and cheek every now and then. We sat there like this for a long time.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked finally lifting my head from his shoulder to look into his eyes. I saw there nothing but love and worry.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because I didn't tell you what happened in the mall." I looked down feeling guilty.

"Isabella." he sighed. "Look at me, please." I did what he asked hesitantly. His eyes were on fire and the burning intensity in them made it impossible to me to look away from him.

"I could never be mad at you, my love. It doesn't matter what you do. And besides, you didn't do anything wrong." he kissed my forehead lovingly.

"Edward?" I whimpered again feeling the tears coming again. The fear for my baby's and my husband's life was crushing me again. Images of my nightmares flashed into my mind again. My imagination went wild. I started to shaking.

"Shh, love. Don't cry. Nothing will happen to our baby or me. I promise. Do you hear me, Isabella? Nothing. I won't let anyone to hurt us. If it's necessary I'll pack up everything in a flash and in a few hours we'll be on the other side of the world. I won't let any of the wolves or the Volturi to even touch you or this little angel." he put one of his hands gently on my belly while the other still caressed my back soothingly. The baby kicked just when he'd placed his hand.

"Okay." I breathed, nuzzling my cheek to his. My nose pressed against his neck and I took deep breaths inhaling his wonderful scent. I felt myself starting to calm down, although my hands still clenched to his hair tightly.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered into my ear softly.

"I love you too." I sighed. "Are you going to kill Lauren?"

"I haven't decided yet." he growled angrily brushing his fingers against my bruised cheek ever so gently. "I should. But I know that would upset you." he shrugged. I sighed again and snuggled closer to him.

"Do you think she's told it somebody already?" I asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Probably. She just can't keep anything for herself. It's her nature." he kissed my forehead. "But I'm sure the wolves don't know anything. Yet."

"Why do you think that?" I lifted my head and looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"Because they're not here right now and not even called us. I'm sure if they find out, they'll be here immediately. I'm not sure how will they react but they won't leave it at that. We have to prepare. Maybe we should get over with that tribal council about Jacob and then move as soon as possible. I don't want to risk your and the baby's safety." he said in a worried tone. I nodded.

"Okay. I think I'm as ready for it as I ever will be. I just want all of us to be safe."

"Everything will be okay. I promise, love." he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine gently.

"Are you going to call Sam?" I asked breathlessly after he pulled away.

"Yes. But first we need to go to the main house. Carlisle wants to talk to us." he answered then kissed my nose lovingly. I looked around in the room for the first time since my meltdown and noticed that everyone was gone. I was alone with Edward.

"Why?"

"Because of what had happened before we arrived home." he said and stood up with me still in his arms and walked into our bedroom.

"Why? What happened?" I asked. I'd been so wrapped in my own thoughts then that I couldn't remember anything else.

"I'll explain it at the main house. I promise." he smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. It made me anxious.

He put me down on the bed then disappeared in the closet for a second and returned with one of my new jeans in his hand. I looked up at him then down at my body and noticed that I was still only in his shirt and my underwear. Oh God. I blushed furiously. I was sure that I was as red as a tomato. Edward just chuckled and leaned down to kiss my flaming cheeks before helped me dress up.

A few seconds later we were both sitting in the Cullens' huge livingroom with the rest of the family. Everybody stared at me, their eyes held some strange emotions I couldn't understand. It wasn't frightening just strange. I pressed my body as close to Edward as I could and he wrapped his arms around me protectively, resting his hands on my stomach. I put mine on the top them, intertwining our fingers.

"So will any of you tell me what's going on?" I asked finally.

"Well Bella, what do you remember?" Carlisle asked. His voice was calm as always.

"Hmm... Esme asked me if I was hungry. I said yes and she stood up to make me something for dinner. She caressed my face and noticed the bruises on my cheek." As I said this all of their eyes darkened. "She asked me what happened and Alice and Rosalie came to sit beside me. I didn't want to tell first, but they convinced me to do. So I told them that Lauren slapped me today in the mall and Esme became very angry." they all hissed when I mentioned Lauren's name and Edward's arms tightened around me. I took a deep breath before I continued. "Then I started to panic. My thoughts went wild, and I was frightened of what could happen if the wolves or the Volturi found out about my pregnancy. I was so sure that I would lost my baby and Edward." my voice broke and I couldn't continue. I squeezed Edward's hands, my knuckles went white from the effort.

"And I wrapped her in my arms then." Edward finished it instead of me and I looked up at him greatfully but it was hard to see his face through my tearful eyes. He leaned to kiss me tenderly.

"Hmm... That explains it." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella. After you told everything to Esme, Alice and Rosalie, something weird happened. You were crying and they tried to calm you down for a long time but it didn't work. Then suddenly something pushed them away from you, throwing them at the wall. Well, not all of them, just Alice and Rosalie. That was when we arrived. You were curled up on the couch still crying, but none of us could go anywhere near you. As if there would have been an unbreakable bubble around you which didn't allow us to get close to you. Then Edward broke free from his brothers arms, who held him back and ran up to you. He could get to you without any problem." Carlisle explained.

I stared at him trying to wrap my mind around what he'd just said. But everything he'd said was so confusing, so unbelievable.

"I have a theory." Carlisle said after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you really think that it may have happened? Could it be true?" Edward asked excitedly. I turned toward him and saw the same excitement on his god-like face that I'd heard from his voice before. His eyes were sparkling and a small smile played on his lips. He stared at his father for a long moment before his eyes flashed to mine. His smile widened, completely dazzling me. I felt dizzy.

"Breath, Bella." he whispered and I gasped for air.

"So are you going to tell us what's happening?" Emmett asked impatiently. I turned back toward Carlisle who smiled at me.

"My theory is quite simple." he said. "I think that your baby tried to protect you."

"Protect me?" I asked confused. "How?...Why?"

"Well, you know how babies can sense the mood around them, don't you? Especially their mother's mood." Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Sometimes they can sense it even from the womb, for example if the mother is angry or anxious the fetus will become it too and start moving around restlessly.

"I think your sudden mood change frightened and upset your baby. It sensed your fear and terror and tried to protect you. It's an instinct. The baby thought you were in danger and reacted." Carlisle explained eagerly and excitedly, while I tried to wrap my mind around all of this craziness. Edward pressed his lips against my forehead and I felt him smiling.

"Awesome. Your baby inherited your overprotectivness. Poor Bella..." Emmett flashed a teasing grin at Edward who shot him a death glare.

"Tried to protect me? How?" I ignored them.

"Well, it's another theory." Carlisle smiled at me hugely and I smiled back at him weakly. "I think the baby has a gift."

"A gift?" I whispered shocked.

"Bella, it's not surprising. To tell the truth I really expected it. With such gifted parents." He smiled at us again, with fatherly pride in his golden eyes. I blushed.

"Do you think it's something the baby inherited from Edward. He has a powerful gift. That's why Aro wants him so badly." I asked.

I looked up at my husband and pressed a kiss on his jaw. I'd never told him, but I was very prude of him. I loved his gift and couldn't imagine him without it, and I also loved the fact that this amazing, talented man was mine.

He stared back at me with my favourite croked smile on his lips then buried his face into my hair.

"I love you." he breathed into my ear and my heart skipped a beat. I'd never get tired of hearing those words from his mouth.

Then Carlisle cleared his throat and I turned back to him.

"Actually, Bella, I think it's something your child inherited from you." he said.

"From me?... I don't... understand. There's nothing special about me." I said confused. Edward snorted from behind me but I ignored him.

"Bella." Carlisle sighed. "Neither Edward, nor Aro can hear your thoughts. Jane can't hurt you with her gift and Edward thinks Demetri wouldn't be able to find you as well. You're immune to many vampires' gift. It is something special. And Eleazar said something interesting while they were here. He can tell what is the ability of other ones. Vampires or humans. This is his gift. He said that you had a special ability. He called it shield. He said you were a shield. It's a purely defensive talent. You have a mental defense. Although Eleazar thinks it's not strong, because it isn't manifesting at all before the transformation, while you're human. But we all know that it isn't true. It is manifesting clearly, so your gift must be very strong." Carlisle explained.

There was dead silence in the room as every eyes were set on me, but I ignored them. I tried to organized my frantic thoughts. A shield? Me? How can I be a shield? I was really confused. So I can protect my mind. That was why Edward couldn't hear me, that was why nobody could hurt me. A shield. I wasn't a freak. There wasn't a glitch in my brain as I'd always thought. It wasn't a bad thing of which I had to be ashamed. It was a talent. My gift. I was a shield. I was special like Edward. And our child inherited it from me.

"Is our baby a shield too?" I asked whispering. Edward squeezed my hands and kissed my neck softly.

"Yes. I think it is." Carlisle nodded. "Although your baby clearly isn't a mental shield like you but a physical. When you started to panic the baby projected its shield around you to defend you. Nothing and nobody was able to break through it. So I think it's just as strong as your mental shield."

"But you said Esme and Edward could go through it without any problem." I said. I felt a little dizzy. Maybe all of these informations were just too much for me at once. I pressed myself tighter to Edward and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"I thought of it a lot while you were at the cottage. I think I know the answer to this as well. Edward can go through the baby's shield because he's its father and Esme can because she's its great-great-great-grandmother."

"Blood relatives." I whispered. Carlisle nodded.

"That's the key. Yes." he said softly.

I took a few deep breaths. Everything Carlisle had just said was so unbelievable. I didn't know what to think. But I saw two things very clearly already now. First, our child was special. Even more than any of us had ever thought. A half mortal and half immortal with a very powerful gift. There was no doubt if Aro ever found out its existence he would do anything to imprison and enslave such a unique being. But he would not win if I lived. He would never put his hands on my child. Ever.

Secondly, if the wolves ever found out that I was pregnant and wanted to hurt or kill my child, they would not be able to do it. They would never be able to go anywhere near him or her. The baby's powerful shield would protect him or her.

Edward put his finger under my chin and turned my face toward him. He bored his eyes into mine and I saw in them everything that I needed. I locked my lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Carlisle we have to call Sam." he turned toward his father after he pulled away from me. "We're ready to go to their tribal council tomorrow. And then we're moving on the next weekend. I want my wife and child to be safe." Carlisle nodded.

"So we have almost a week to figure out what to do with Lauren." Rosalie said as an evil grin spread across her angelic face. "She dared to hit our sister. We have to teach her to never mess up with a Cullen."

The same evil grin appeared on the faces of every Cullen kids. Even on Edward's. Whatever they were planning to do with her, it couldn't be good. I would not have been in Lauren's place. She didn't know what was waiting for her.

I looked at Esme and Carlisle, thinking maybe they would stop their children but they said nothing. Esme stood up and headed toward the kitchen, mumbling something about finally making me dinner and Carlisle went with her with his cell phone on his ear, probably calling Sam. I looked up at Edward and he winked at me before pressed his lips to mine gently.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. If you have some ideas about what should Jacob's punishment or what the Cullens should do with Lauren, please review. Thanks for your help. And thanks for your reviews again. Love you all._


	23. Preparations

_A/N: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 23 - Preparations**

We kissed for a very long time before Edward pulled away growling.

"What an arrogant bastard." he hissed angrily.

His eyes turned from light topaz into dark onyx in a second, his fingers balled into tight fists while his arms pulled me closer to him. Our little one kicked immediately and I put my hand on my belly to rub soothing circles on it.

"Sorry baby." Edward murmured in a gentle tone leaning to press his lips to my stomach.

"What happened?" I asked but before he could have answered an also angry Carlisle walked back into the livingroom. Something big had had to happened because I'd rarely seen Carlisle being angry, or maybe never at all. He was always calm and peaceful.

"Carlisle talked to Sam about the council." Edward said, trying to compose his anger.

"And?" I asked confused. "Did Sam back out?"

"No. Not that." Edward shook his head.

"Sam told me that Jacob had tried to get away from his house arrest many times in the past two weeks. He still doesn't want to accept your decision and blames Edward for everything. He thinks that Edward forces you somehow to be with him. That he forces you to stay away from Jacob." Carlisle said.

"He still wants you and thinks that you want him too." Edward said darkly. His arms cradled me protectively, as if Jacob would appear in the room in any second to steal me away from him.

"Sam thinks something is serously wrong with him. He phased a few times, though he was forbidden to do it, trying to get away. And they heard his thoughts. They thinks he went crazy." Carlisle continued.

"He's inhumanly strong and totally out of control. He's very dangerous." Jasper said thoughtfully. "What are they planning to do with him?"

"I don't know. Sam didn't mention it. But we're going to find out tomorrow afternoon." Carlisle said.

"He wants to kill you, doesn't he?" I asked turning toward Edward. He stared at me for a moment than nodded silently. I felt my stomach tightening.

"He wants to kill all of us. But it's not going to happen. Don't worry. There's seven of us while he's alone." he said, trying to sooth me.

"And the other wolves?" I asked. My voice was shaking.

"They won't join him. They respect the treaty and won't broke it."

"But will they just stand there and let their brother die?" I could hardly believe it that they would turn their back on Jacob.

"Bella." Carlisle sighed. "Jacob betrayed them in the moment he phased in Charlie's and attacked a Cullen. He went against the command of his alpha, broke the nearly one hundred years old treaty between the Quileute tribe and the Cullen family and killed a human. And though it was an accident, that doesn't change the fact that your father is dead. Then he ran away cowardly instead of taking responsibility for his actions.

"When he came back, he did it only because of you. He wanted to convince you to choose him over Edward, as he'd done it many times before and when you refused him again he only started to blame Edward for it. If you hadn't given him a piece of your mind then, or our family and the other wolves hadn't shown up, he would have surely attacked him again, not caring about exposing his tribe's or our secret. He put his selfish needs and desires in front of anybody and anything else. He didn't even care about _your_ safety.

"And ever since he's in house arrest he does nothing else but try to escape. He even phased into his wolf form and attacked his own brothers just to get away. They managed to stop him, but not before he hurt one of them pretty badly."

"He did what?" I gasped. "How do you know this?"

"Sam told me when I called him about the council. He was quite upset about all of this." Carlisle answered. I nodded.

"Does he blame any of you?" I asked.

"No. He knows it's not our fault. He thinks it's not about vampires and werewolves for a long while. He tried to reason with Jacob several times, but he didn't listen to him and tried to attack him as well."

"I can't believe it." I mumbled.

It was hard to believe that my former best friend could do such horrible things. I'd thought I knew him very well, but maybe I'd been wrong.

I let my mind wonder for a minute about what would have happened if I had chosen Jacob over Edward. Edward would have been heartbroken, more than I could possibly imagine, but he'd have accepted my choice because the only thing he'd always wanted for me was to be happy even if I found it by the side of another man. I knew he'd have always stayed by my side, following my every step from the shadows, watching me, protecting me, making sure that I was happy. He'd have been my guardian angel. And when I'd died he'd have followed me as fast as he could have. I was sure Edward would have never stepped in the way of my happiness, he'd have never hurt me or anybody else in the name of his love for me. And that's why I knew his love was real and Jake's wasn't.

Jacob only wanted to possess me, to call me his, to save me from becoming a creature he hated so badly, so passionately. He couldn't bear the thought that I'd chosen a vampire over him, a soulless, evil creature.

Edward, on the other hand, had waited a century for me and only wanted to make me happy, to give me everything I wanted or needed, every little thing that even only crossed my mind. He put me in front of everything and everybody, even himself and his own happiness. He loved me unconditionally and irrevocably, the exact same way as I loved him.

"I think we should be very careful tomorrow, even though the wolves seemed to be on our side for once." Jasper said pulling me back from my thoughts.

"Yes. I agree." Carlisle nodded.

Edward sat beside me frozen, his arms still around me in a protective and loving embrance. One of his hands rested on my belly under my shirt. I looked up at him, his beautiful topaz eyes were on fire. His intense gaze burnt with such love and passion. A small smile played on his perfect marble lips. I lifted my hand and brushed his hair away from his forehead, running my fingers through his bronze curls, enjoying the feeling of their soft texture against my skin. He leaned closer to me and purred into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"Get a room." Emmett shouted suddenly.

"We have one, Emmett. But you broke in on us in the afternoon even there, if you can remember." Edward growled and shot a death glare at his brother. Emmett only smirked while I blushed a deep crimson.

"Well, things can become pretty heated if that dog finds out that our lovebirds got married." he said grinning, being ready for a good fight as always.

"He doesn't know?" I asked surprised.

"No. He was gone when Alice started to plan the wedding and the new of it had spread in the town. Sam thought it would be better if they didn't tell him." Edward explained. "He told me this at the parking lot of the mall in Port Angeles."

"Emmett's right." Carlisle said seriously, ignoring Emmett's teasing. "He was quite angry when he found out you two slept together and attacked Edward, not caring about Bella's or Charlie's safety. If he finds out that you got married or about the baby, he will be furius, I'm sure. No doubt he'll try to kill Edward and the baby as well." I shuddered and sunk deeper into Edward's arms.

"He can't get anywhere near Bella and the baby. The baby's gift won't let him do that. But we have to be prepared." Jasper said. His sharp eyes lingered on Carlisle's face for a second before flickered to Edward, who gave him a tiny nod.

"We can't count on the baby's gift so surely. It only used its ability once. We can't know whether it'll use it again if anything goes wrong. Maybe it will, maybe not. I'm not going to take any risk when it comes to my wife's and my child's life." Edward said.

"Yeah. We should be vigilant." Carlisle nodded.

"Edward?" I whimpered.

"Shh, love. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to any of us. I promise." he stroked my cheek with his fingers soothingly, his eyes bored into mine and all my anxious thoughts vanished in a second. His presence and loving words had a far more better effect on me than Jasper's ability. Of course I knew nothing bad would happen and of course I trusted him and believed him. We would be okay. We'd go to La Push tomorrow then move on the next weekend. And Jacob would never bother us again.

"Everything will be alright." I sighed.

"That's my girl." Edward kissed along my face to my mouth. I pressed my lips eagerly to his but he pushed me away gently. I frowned.

"It's dinner time, love." he chuckled at my expression and pointed to the plate on the table.

"Eat, honey." Esme stroked my cheek lovingly and I did as she'd asked.

Edward went up to Carlisle's office with his father and brothers to discuss some last minute details. Alice and Rosalie were up at their rooms started to prepare for the moving. It took a lot of time to pack their whole closets.

Esme sat down next to me humming quietly to herself.

"I'm afraid." I whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't need to." Esme said. "We all will protect you. Jacob won't be able to hurt you or my grandchild. And definitely won't be able to hurt Edward or any other member of our family."

"I know that. I trust you. All of you." I said. "I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean? What are you afraid of, sweetie?" She stroked my hair gently.

"Giving birth, being a mother..." I whispered and looked up at her with wide eyes. She stared at me for a moment then smiled at me understandingly.

"I know, it's frightening." She nodded.

"Did you feel the same way when you were pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes. I was terrified. I was young and all alone. But when I held my son for the first time... that moment was worth everything. Every pain, every suffering." Her eyes were sad, I grabbed her small hands and squeezed them. "But you're not alone. You have our whole family. We're all here for you. And you know that Edward would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask him."

"Yeah. I know that exactly." I chuckled weakly. "My husband is perfect in everything. But what if I won't be a good mother? What if I won't be strong enough?"

"Bella." Esme sighed and cradled my face gently in her stony hands. "You will be a wonderful mother. The best mother a child could ask for."

"How do you know that?" I asked sceptically. She laughed.

"Sweetheart. First of all, you're my great-great-grandchild and obviously inherited my loving nature, which I'm very proud of, by the way." She smiled widely and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Second, you're also the most selfless creature I've ever met. That's one of the many reasons Edward fell in love with you." She tugged my hair behind my ear and I smiled at her blushing.

"Third, here you are, a human, living with vampires and carrying the child of a vampire. We all are inhumanly strong, a thousand times stronger than you physically, still you're one of the strongest ones among us.

"You will be the best mother ever. You will be strong and loving and caring. You already are. Your baby is very lucky to have you and Edward as its parents. It will be beautiful, smart, brave, loving, caring, and very protective, of course." she caressed my belly and my little one kicked immediately. I thought it loved the attention, something that surely hadn't inherited from me.

Esme gasped and stared at me with wide eyes then grinned happily. Her eyes shone with tears that she, as a vampire, couldn't cry. It was the first time she'd felt moving her grandchild.

"I only want him or her to love me. That's the only thing that really matters to me." I murmured.

"Bella. Your child already loves you very much. That's why it tried to protect you this afternoon by using its gift. So no need to worry about that." she kissed my forehead lovingly.

"And Edward will be by your side during the delivery. Not even the six of us will be able to tear him away from you then, I'm sure. So you don't need to worry about that too." she smiled. "I can't help it." I sighed.

"I know. Did you talk about your worries with Edward?" she asked.

"No." I breathed.

"You should. I'm sure he can erase your fears."

I nodded. I would talk to Edward after the council.

"Did you finish, honey?" she pointed to my almost empty plate.

"Yes. Thank you, Esme." I smiled. She stood up and picked up my tray then headed toward the kitchen.

I stood up as well and walked out to the backyard. It was very late, around midnight, so it was very dark outside. I couldn't see the stars or the moon on the sky, the clouds shielded them all from my view. It wasn't raining at the moment but it surely would soon, I could smell it in the air.

I yawned. It was a very long and eventful day and I felt pretty tired. I was ready to go to bed, snuggle close to my husband and fall asleep in his arms.

"I was ready to that too." a velvety voice murmured into my ear as cold arms wrapped around me.

"Edward." I sighed and melted into his embrance. "Take me home."

"As you wish, love." he picked me up gently and held me close to his chest as he ran through the forest. "Here we are."

He put me down carefully on the bedroom floor then reached for my shirt to unbutton it. I rested my hands on his hips and stared up at his face lingering on every little detail, memorizing them while he undressed me.

"Would you like to take a shower now, love?" he asked in a gentle tone and I nodded sleepily. "Okay. Take your time. I clean the livingroom until then." he pressed a soft kiss to my lips then pushed me gently toward the bathroom.

I took a long shower, the hot water felt amazing against my skin, relaxed my tight muscles and erased the last bit of my fear about tomorrow. In the middle of my showering ritual Edward joined me too and I pressed my body eagerly to his naked form, craving for his closeness. He washed my hair and my whole body, murmuring loving words all the time, then dried both of us quickly and before I knew what was happening, we layed in our bed in our usual bedtime clothes, him in a boxer and me in his favourite shirt and panties.

"You changed the sheets?" I mumbled half asleep, snuggling as close to his body as possible.

"Yeah. I ripped the previous one into pieces in the afternoon during our..."

"Before your siblings interrupted us so rudely." I said quickly, blushing tomato red.

"Well, yes. Before _our _siblings interrupted our mind-blowing sex so rudely." he chuckled and I blushed even more.

"Sleep, my Bella." he whispered into my ear and kissed me one last time before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling cold, marble lips kissing along the back of my neck up to my ear and strong, cold hands stroking me everywhere, holding my body close.

"Edward." I said, keeping my eyes closed, my voice thick with sleep.

"Wake up, Bella. Wake up, sweet girl." his cool breath tickled my ear.

"Whattimeisit?" I mumbled and turned around in his arms pressing my face into the crook of his neck.

"It's almost eleven o'clock in the morning, love. You have to get up and get ready. Alice will be here soon to help you get dressed."

"I'd rather stay here. With you."

"Hmm... very tempting, but we can't do that. Not today. Or at least not right now." he caressed my back gently. "Now open those beautiful eyes of yours, sweatheart."

I opened my eyes slowly and stared into a pair of sparkling topaz orbs.

"I love you." I murmured wrapping my arms around my gorgeous husband's neck.

"As I love you, my Bella." he smiled his crooked smile and my breath caught in my throat. "Breath, love." he chuckled and I blushed.

"Don't leave me alone today." I breathed quietly, but of course he heard it.

"I won't." he said tightening his arms around me.

"Promise? Not even for a second?" I stared up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"I promise. I'm not going to leave you even for a second." he said very seriously.

"And if he... if he tries to..."

"Shh. Nothing bad will happen." he added firmly.

"Please, just listen." I tangled my fingers into his hair and pressed my forehead to his. "If he gets angry and attacks you, you won't let him hurt you, you won't let him win. You'll do anything to beat him, no matter what it costs. You'll do anything to come back to me. Promise, please?"

Tears ran down my face, my vision was blur and I couldn't see his face clearly. He leaned closer and kissed my tears away tenderly.

"Isabella Marie Masen Cullen. I promise you I won't let anybody hurt me, if I can't avoid the fight I will fight as hard as I can and will come back to you. You'll always have me. I won't leave you ever. I've promised you this once and I promise you it again. Please, try to not worry, love."

I stared at him for a moment and nodded. Then he kissed me. I responded immediately pressing my lips firmly to his, deepening our kiss.

"It's time to get up." he breathed heavily after he pulled away.

I tried to catch my breath and calmed my racing heart as I climbed out of our bed. As soon as my feet touched the ground, there was a soft knock on the front door.

"Come in, Alice." Edward said in a casual tone, then grabbed my hand and led me out to the livingroom.

Alice was sitting on the couch, waiting for us patiently. Her usual bouncy mood was gone for the moment. She was quiet, serious and concentrated on something pretty hard. Probably on our future. But of course she couldn't see anything with the wolves and me being involved. I'd ever seen her like this only twice before. When James, the sadistic tracker had been after me and when we'd been racing to Volterra to save Edward. I shuddered at the thought and Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Good morning." Alice said and smiled as she saw us. "Would you like to eat before we start or after we finished." she asked me.

"Hmm... I don't feel eating right now, Alice."

To tell the truth I felt really nauseated. It reminded me of morning sickness. And it wasn't a pleasant thing.

"Okay. Then let's go pick out your outfit for today." she jumped up and pulled me back to the bedroom. Edward followed us silently, not letting go of my hand.

"Sit." Alice said and disappeared in the closet. Edward made the bed quickly and sat down on it pulling me into his lap.

"You should eat something before we go, love." He murmured nuzzling my neck gently.

"I can't." I breathed.

"At least some fruit, please Bella. For the baby." he said the magic word and I nodded unwillingly.

"Only for our little one." I buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"You need to calm down a little." he rubbed soothing circles on my back and kissed the top of my head. "You don't want to upset the baby, do you?"

"No." I mumbled. "But it's easier to say than do. I have a bad feeling."

He sighed and pulled me closer. We sat there, he rocked me gently in his arms until Alice reappeared in the room. Her tiny arms were full of clothes.

"I found a few that might be okay. You should try them on to make sure." she dropped them onto the bed beside me.

I climbed off of Edward's lap and began to unbutton my shirt turning my back to Alice. I knew it was silly and I shouldn't feel that way, because I'd done it many times before and she was my sister, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable undressing in front of her right now.

"Alice. Would you please leave us alone until Bella change her clothes." Edward asked. She stared at him for a moment then nodded and danced out of the room.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"Anytime."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to kiss my belly. His hands trailed up on my side to my arms slowly and pushed the shirt gently off of my shoulder. The thin fabric fell to ground with a quiet whoosh.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

I leaned to kiss his flawless lips, my fingers tangled into his hair and tugged it gently. He moaned into my mouth.

"You should get dressed." he murmured against my lips but his arms pulled me closer to him. I kissed every inch of his face. I wanted nothing else but climb back to our bed with my husband and make love to him.

"Bella." he moaned. "You're killing me, love."

He kissed me one last time then pushed me gently away. I sighed frustrated then started to get dressed.

As soon as the last piece of my clothes was in place, Alice walked back into the room.

"Perfect." she smiled. "Nobody will notice my little niece or nephew." She patted my belly gently.

"Edward?" I turned toward him.

"Perfect. As Alice said." he smiled crookedly. My heart started to race.

"And the heartbeat?" I asked worriedly.

"It's not too appreciable. They'll be occupied enough with the council, with Jacob and with the fact that the Cullens are on their land. They won't notice." he rubbed my arms up and down soothingly. I nodded still hesitated. I trusted him and believed his every word, but I was frightened.

"Jasper'll help to keep everybody calm." Alice stepped closer and stroked my hair softly. "Now let's go, eat something. It's almost time."

About half an hour later I stood on the driveway waiting for Edward to open the passenger side door of his shiny Volvo for me. Alice and Jasper were already sitting on the backseat. He kissed me tenderly then helped me into the car. In a second he was beside me starting the car.


	24. The council

_A/N: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 24 - The council**

I stared out the window, watching the forest flashing past with blurring speed as Edward drove down the highway like a maniac. As he always did. The needle on the speedometer was touching the far right on the dial. But this once it didn't bother me at all. I wanted to get there and get over with the council as soon as possible. I wanted it to be nothing more but a bad memory.

Edward held my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it with his thumb, our fingers intertwined. I clinged to his hand tightly and chewed my bottom lip anxiously.

Jasper was sitting behind me, resting his hand on my shoulder, trying to ease my nervousness. He wrapped his other arm around Alice's tiny form who still concentrated on the future, failing.

I glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Carlisle's Mercedes behind us. For a moment I locked eyes with Esme who sat on the front passenger seat next to Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett were on the backseat. Esme smiled at me reassuringly. I tried to smile back at her, but managed only to grimace.

Then suddenly I noticed something between the trees. Two big, horse-sized wolves were stared at us intently and followed us silently.

"We crossed the treaty line. They here to escort us to the council." Edward said in a weird tone. "And to keep an eye on us. They don't trust us."

I pressed my lips tightly together trying to stifle my hysteric laugh, which was about to erupt from my mouth. Were they just really that arrogant? They still treated us, well my family, like they were criminals while we were heading to the trial of a werewolf who had just happened to kill my own father.

A few minutes later I felt the car slowing then we stopped completely. Edward was at my door in a second, opening it for me like a true gentleman and reached for my hand. I got out of the car and snuggled close to him. He placed his hands against his Volvo either side of my head and leaned forward. I was trapped between the car and his body. It reminded me very much of that day when he'd taken me to that field to watch his family playing baseball.

"Are you going to tamper with my memory again?" I breathed, his sweet scent made me dizzy.

"No." he smiled, clearly remebering that day too. "I want to tell you how much I love you. This craziness will be over soon and we'll have our happily ever after. I promise." he nuzzled my nose then kissed my lips softly. I couldn't help but smile at his words. I believed him. How could I not? He was perfect. And I was indescribably happy that he was mine.

"I love you." I murmured against his lips.

After a few more pecks he pulled back and took my left hand in his and lifted it up to his mouth. He kissed my knuckles and last my engagement and wedding ring before encircled them with his long, pale fingers. As soon as I understood what he was trying to do I clenched my fist not letting him to take them off of my finger.

"What are you doing?" I asked panicing.

"If Jacob notices our rings he'll find out that we're married. I thought..."

"No. I won't take my rings off. There's no reason for me to hide that I became your wife. I don't care if Jacob finds out. He has to understand that I belong with you, not him." I said firmly, stubbornly.

Edward stared into my eyes for a moment then nodded. He lifted my hand to his mouth again and pressed his lips to my rings once more.

"Well, my beautiful wife, we have to go on foot from here." Edward said and gestured toward the forest.

I wanted to hop on his back but he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me back. I stared at him confused, raising my eyebrow questioningly. He bored his gaze into mine for a moment before his eyes flickered to my stomach meaningfully then back to my eyes again. I understood instantly what he wanted to tell. He didn't want me to travel on his back because of the baby. It wouldn't be safe for our little one. I gave him a tiny nod and he smiled.

"Shall we, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"Please, Mr. Cullen." I breathed blushing. He chuckled.

He lifted me up into his arms carefully then we were flying through the trees. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, my fingers tangled into his silky, bronze curls. I felt the wind blow around us, I took a deep breath and my nose filled with the million scents of the forest. Wet dirt and moss, pine needles and fallen leaves, mushrooms and flowers. I heard the leaves and sprigs rattle under Edward's feet as he ran and birds chirp among the trees. The leaves on the trees shifted and swayed in the soft wind. My body relaxed against Edward's and my mind cleared, more and more with each step he took. I continued to breathe slowly and deeply relaxing further. I was still a little anxious but I felt ready for what was coming.

After a few minutes he stopped at the edge of the forest and put me down onto the ground gently. Our family was already there, waiting for us patiently. Edward cradled my face between his hands and stared into my eyes.

"You're ready." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." I nodded.

He kissed me softly then grabbed my hand tightly. We stepped out of the forest together, followed by our family tightly behind us, to the clifftop meeting place. I recognised it immediately. It was the same place where Jacob had brought me a few months ago to the bonfire. Where all of the wolves were there and some of the elders too. Where Billy and Old Quil had told those old Quileute legends. It'd been magical. It'd been peaceful. Back then everything had been fine.

I looked around and saw them. They were all there, just like last time I'd been here, sitting in a circle. The wolves, Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry were in the front line, shielding the others from us. It made me angry, we were not the criminals here. The elders, Billy, Old Quil, Sue Clearwater were sitting behind them. When we stepped out of the forest Billy lifted his head and glared at me coldly. Edward growled at him quietly. Billy's thoughts must not have been pleasant, I thought. I squeezed his hand gently.

Behind the elders there were two girls, Emily, Sam's imprint and Kim, Jared's imprint. I was surprised to see them here. I thought the wolves wouldn't let them to be here on this council, along with seven vampires. They held each other's hand and looked quite anxious. When I looked at Emily, she smiled at me sadly. I was glad that she didn't hate me or wasn't angry at me. I really liked her. She was loving person.

And there, in the center of the circle stood Jacob. He looked better now then the last time I'd seen him. He seemed to be neat, his clothes and hair were clean this time, he looked healthier. But his expression was just as wild as it'd been in Port Angeles. If not more.

He paced impatiently in front of his brothers but stopped immediately as soon as we stepped out from among the trees. His eyes flickered towards us, he tried to make eye contact with me but I looked away stubbornly.

We walked closer slowly. Edward's face was expressionless, but his eyes were locked firmly on Jacob's tense form. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself when suddenly a horrible scent hit me like tons of bricks. It burnt my nose terribly and made me really nauseated. I had a sudden urge to puke so I pressed my lips tightly together. Edward's head snapped toward me, I saw a hint of worry and confusion in his beautiful, topaz eyes. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me tightly, pulling me closer to him. I pressed my body eagerly to his, my fingers grabbed the back of his shirt tightly as I buried my nose into his chest and inhaled his sweet, unique scent deeply, trying to distract myself from that disgusting scent. I didn't know what was it, I'd never smelled anything like that before. Our baby started kicking anxiously and I lifted my hand to caress my belly, willing to calm him or her down, but Edward grasped it and intertwined our fingers before I managed to do it, then lifted our hands and rested them on his chest shielding my nose even more. I whimpered, too quietly for anyone but Edward to hear it. He pressed his lips to my forehead softly and tried to hush me, his other hand rubbed my back soothingly. Jacob growled angrily.

Sam stood up and stepped toward us. His dark eyes lingered on each member of my family for a brief moment.

"Dr. Cullen." he nodded to Carlisle.

"Sam, Mr. Black, Mr. Ateara, Mrs. Clearwater, boys, girls. It's nice to see you. Although the circumstances are not pleasant." Carlisle nodded back, he was much, much more polite than they diserved. "For those who haven't met us before I'd like to introduce my family. This is my wife, Esme, my daughters, Rosalie and Alice and my sons, Emmett and Jasper. You all know my other daughter and son, Bella and Edward. And my name is Carlisle." he pointed at each of us one by one. Billy snorted when Carlisle called me his daughter.

"Shall we begin?" Sam asked gesturing to eight empty chairs in the circle, a bit further from the others.

Edward guided me toward them and we took our seat, the furthest ones from Jacob and the others. He sat down on my left side and Esme on my right. They both grabbed one of my hands tightly in theirs. Next to Esme Carlisle sat, then Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Jacob eyed at us angrily and tried to take a step toward me, but a warning growl from Sam stopped him in midstep. He let out a frustrated sigh.

I tried to take small breaths, mostly through my mouth. That disgusting scent still lingered in the air strongly and it still made me sick. I found it really strange that neither the wolves nor my vampire family seemed to smell it, although their senses were much better than mine. Maybe I just overreacted it, maybe my pregnancy was the reason. My hormones had gone crazy, and my body and emotions sometimes did do weird things nowdays. But maybe they did smell it, only handled it better than me.

"I think everybody knows why we gathered together today." Sam started. "We're here to decide what should be Jacob's punishment for his careless and selfish actions, which were pregnant with consequences.

"Our tribe exists for a very long time but the council never needed to assemble for such reason. We born to defend our people and the pale faces who live beside us from the monsters who exists to kill us all, to suck our blood out of our body. Our duty is to defend life not to take it away. But Jacob did it. And much more." he shook his head sadly. Jacob ignored him completely, his eyes were flashing between me and Edward speculatively. It made me anxious. So I snuggled closer to Edward.

"It happened almost a hundred years ago that these strange cold ones with golden eyes, unlike any of their kind, appeared on our land. Jacob's great-grandfather, Ephraim Black was the one who created the treaty with them. This treaty defends our tribe and the people of Forks and makes possible to all of us to live in peace together even today. This is our heritage, which Jacob despised again and again.

"He told the Cullens' secret to an outsider," he gestured toward me "which is forbidden, but of course he didn't know it then that the old legends about the cold ones are all true. But he definitely knew what he was doing when he attacked a Cullen, denying my command and did it in front of two innocent humans, not caring about anything or anybody and caused one of their death. He took away Charlie Swan's life."

I cringed at the mention of my father's name. I missed him terribly. Edward and Esme squeezed my hands, reminding me silently that I was not alone.

"We all knew him very well. He was a great man, a great friend to many of us, a great chief of the police of the small town of Forks, and at least but not last, he was a great father. He was like a second father to a few of us, but especially to Jacob, who doesn't even show any iota of regret about what he did." Sam glared at Jacob for a long moment then continued.

"But to attack a Cullen and kill Charlie Swan are not the only reasons he's standing before this council today. He has other sins too for which he also has to take responsibility. He betrayed his brothers, his tribe. He turned against us and attacked a few of us. He even put an imprint's life into danger, which one of the most forbidden thing."

I gasped and there were a few growls from the wolves. I couldn't believe my own ear. He'd put an imprint's life into danger? This was new but explained the wolves cold behaviour toward him. The last time I'd seen them, many of them had been on Jacob's side. Although they'd all felt sorry for my father's death, they'd thought that it wasn't entirely Jacob's fault. They'd blamed Edward, of course, and maybe even me a little. But their imprints were their most precious things and putting an imprint's life into danger was the most unforgivable thing in their world. I was wondering who might it be. Sam's Emily? Or Jared's Kim? Or Quil's little Claire? Or was it Paul's Rachel, who also Jacob's own sister?

"He almost lost control next to Claire. Paul and Quil managed to drag him out of the room in the last moment. She's fine, just got frightened a little." Edward whispered into my ear almost inaudibly.

"But she's just a baby." I muttered.

Our baby was still moving around anxiously and kicking every now and then. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. He rested his hand on the side of my belly inconspicuously, but that was enough for our little one to calm a little. Then he kissed my forehead lovingly, his nose pressed into my hair and I felt him inhaling deeply. Jacob bared his teeth and growled. I started to get annoyed by his reaction every time my husband touched me.

"If anyone has something to share with us, here's the opportunity to do it. Then we'll make our decision together." Sam said looking at everybody, wolves, vampires and humans as well before took his seat again.

Jacob continued ignoring everything and everybody around him, his eyes were still locked on me and Edward.

Old Quil was the next to speak.

"I'm immensely sad that I have to be here today and make this painful decision about one of our sons. It's never happened anything like this before in our tribe. But we can't close our eyes to it now. We bear the responsibility of our people and the people of Forks as well, we must not let him to commit more sins, to hurt more humans, wolves or any of the Cullens in the name of something he thinks is love."

"Think?" Jacob hissed angrily. His eyes flashed toward the old man, who was still sitting behind the wolves.

"Yes, you heard me perfectly." Old Quil nodded calmly. "I don't have to be a wolf and hear the other wolves thoughts to know what is it like to find my other half. It's enough to see it in the eyes of Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim and Paul and Rachel and even Quil and Clair, although they share a different kind of love, yet. But I don't see it in your eyes and especially not in Bella Swan's when you two look at each other."

Jacob growled again and started to shake lightly.

"But I can see an equally strong and pure love in Edward Cullen's and Bella Swan's eyes. Maybe we will never be able to understand or accept their love completely, but we couldn't deny the fact that they love each other and their love is very similar to the one a wolf and his imprint can share."

Jacob snorted but everybody else turned toward us and stare at us silently. I blushed and buried my face into Edward's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head softly.

"So do you think he's a better choice for her than me? A soulless, dead creature, who was designed only to destroy and kill? I'm better for her. I'm alive, I could give her things that he never could. I could give her children, I could give her a family. She could grow old by my side and I'd never tear her away from her family and friends." Jacob said. His voice was full of venom. I hissed angrily. How could he think like that? When had he become so selfish?

"Maybe you're right." Old Quil nodded again still calmly.

"It's sure as hell I'm right." Jacob scoffed.

"But do you hear yourself? All you say is about you. _You_'re a better choice..., _you_'re alive... what _you _could give her... _you_, _you_, always _you_.

"Have you ever asked her what she wants? Have you ever asked her what she thinks?" Jacob gaped at him. "I thought so." Old Quil bored his tired eyes into Jacob's angry ones. "I think she has never had a choice and she's never wanted to have either. For her it's always been Edward Cullen and will always be him. And although he's a vampire, I would be a fool if I denied the obvious fact that he can give her so much more than you could ever. And you should know the best what an empty shell she was without him. And look at her now."

I cringed at the thought of time when Edward had been gone. I didn't like to remember those months and since Edward could hear my thoughts I paid a very close attention not to think of it even by accident. I knew it would hurt him terribly and I just couldn't do that to him. It didn't matter what had happened in the past. All I cared about were our present and future, just him, me and our beautiful child. Edward smiled down at me softly.

"You were there for her but couldn't heal her. Because you're just simply not her other half and you can't replace him, no matter how hard you try. You can tear them apart, you can kidnap her and force her to be with you, but if she spent her whole life with you her heart would still beong to him, she wouldn't be happy. You can't make her happy, can't you see? And if you think even for a second that her vampire would let you take her, you're a bigger fool than I've thought. He would follow her to the end of the world, he would do anything to get her back. And she'd fall into his arms happily. That's the truth. It doesn't matter what we think about him or their relationship. And you should know all of this, if you two were meant for each other, you would have imprinted on her. But you didn't."

A furious snarl erupted from Jacob's mouth. His whole body was shaking terribly. All the wolves and the Cullens were on alert.

"And you know what. The Cullen boy is a vampire. He's her boyfriend for almost two years now. He spends almost his every time with her and he spent a lot of time with Charlie too. But never hurt them as we all expected and were terrified he would. You were the one who killed her father, you took him away from her and caused her so much pain. You tore her away from her family. You were the one who killed a human, although your duty is to protect them.

"I'm very old and don't have too much time yet. I thought I couldn't learn anything new anymore, but I was wrong. In the past few weeks I've learnt some very important things.

"First, not every vampire is a soulless monster as we always thought. Some of them can surmount to their nature and can love and sacrifice themselfs and their own desires and happiness. Whether we like it or not."

I felt my tears running down on my face. Hearing this from a Quileute elder's mouth was so shocking.

"Second, the wolves can be just as dangerous to humans as vampires can. We always thought about us as protectors of life. Maybe it was arrogant from us. And the fate just thought us a lesson now. The wolves' inhuman powers could be used for good and bad as well. Every wolf has to choose his or her own path and if somebody chooses wrong, they'll have to pay for it."

With this he leaned back in his chair, intertwining his wrinkled fingers. There was silence for a long moment, before Billy cleared his throat. He rolled his wheelchair slowly closer to his son, but Sam stopped him. Jacob was still shaking badly, he was too dangerous, he could lose his control in any moment.

Edward held me close to him, ready to pick me up and take me away if Jacob phased. His gentle, icy fingers caressed my waist and the side of my belly soothingly. Our baby calmed a little, but was still moving around restlessly.

"We're here today to punish my son for what he did." Billy started. "But I don't think that it would be fair from this council if he was the only one we'll punish for his mistakes. Because they're not just his fault. I say if my son have to be punished than so do Bella Swan and Edward Cullen."

He said our names like a course. His dark eyes flashed with anger. Our family hissed in unison, while the Quileutes remained silent, but some of them shook his head.

"This girl" he pointed at me with his index finger. "should have listened to us when we warned her about the Cullens. She should have avoid that boy and her father would be alive today. But she was arrogant and ignored our warning. She started to date with a vampire. Then he got bored of her and left her, alone, empty and broken. Jacob was there to pick up the pieces. And when _he_ decided to return, she took him back with open arms, braking my son's heart in the process. But she didn't care about him anymore. She had her vampire boyfriend back and that was all that mattered to her. It's that matters to her now too. Her father would never have allowed this if he had known the truth about her bloodsucker. Unfortunately we can't tell him now."

My tears were flowing down on my cheeks like a waterfall. Billy's every word was like a piercing dagger into my aching heart. I thought he was a friend of my father, but how could a friend act like this? Even if he was trying to defend his child. He cursed his best friend's daughter. So much for a lifetime of friendship.

"This is not true." Sam interrupted him, much for my surprise. I looked up at him curiously. "I don't want to defend a cold one but I have to tell the truth here. I was nearby when the doctor and his son tried to save Charlie. I heard what happened. He came into his senses for a few minutes before he died and I heard what he said to the Cullen boy. Every member of the pack knows it. He died knowing the Cullens' secret and was proud of his daughter's choice. He gave his bless to their relationship and asked him to protect his little girl. In his eyes Jacob was the monster and Edward Cullen was the good guy. And I have to admit it, in that moment he was right. And this council is not here to punish Brlla Swan or her vampire. Maybe they made mistakes, but they're not guilty. We can't punish them for Jacob's wrong decisions."

Billy glared at Sam angrily.

"You call my son a traitor? While you defend a bloodsucker against your brother?" Billy snapped.

"He's not my brother anymore." Sam growled. "He chose his own path, he turned against us, attacked a few of us and even almost hurt one of our imprints. I can't help him anymore, I can't stand by his side anymore. We all tried to understand him and his feelings for a very long time, we all were on his side but not anymore. He did horrible things in the name of his love for this girl. Maybe the situation would be different if she was his imprint, but Bella Cullen is not even that. She belongs to another man."

"Bella _Cullen_?" Jacob hissed through clenched teeth. "Her name is Bella Swan, she's not a Cullen." his angry eyes flashed toward me and Edward again, searching our faces, then to our intertwined hands and widened in horror. I knew what he saw. Elizabeth Masen's engagement ring and my beautiful wedding band on my third finger and Edward's matching band on his finger. I pressed myself closer to Edward.

"Bella Cullen? So you what? Did you marry him?" Jacob growled. He was furious. "How could you do that? After everything he's done with you? Have you lost your mind? How could you be so stupid?"

"Don't you dare to call my wife that!" Edward growled. His voice was sharp and ice-cold.

"Jacob, stop." I sighed. I wasn't angry at him because of what he'd just called me. His words meant nothing to me. But I was tired of this whole thing. Why couldn't he understand me, why couldn't he accept my decisions? "You have no right to tell me what I can or can not do. You have no right to criticize my decisions. Why can't you accept that Edward is the only man I've ever loved and will ever love. I was always honest to you. You always knew that my heart was belong with only Edward. I never said you even for once that I was in love with you. I only loved you as a friend, as my brother. And you knew it very well. I told you.

"I married with Edward because I love him with all my heart and want to be with him for the rest of my life. I'm very happy with him. If you truly love me you'll accept this."

I locked my eyes with his, pleading for his acceptence. He stared at me for a moment then shook his head.

"I won't let you waste your life for a bloodsucking murderer." he snarled.

"Damn it, Jacob Black." I shouted angrily and stood up. "Don't you dare to call my husband a murderer. You were the one who killed my father. Do you understand at all what you've done? I don't think so. Edward never hurt me the way you did." I was really angry at him. He was so hypocritical.

"He left you. He broke you." he shot a death glare at Edward, who still held my hand tightly. He knew very well that this was something I had to do alone. To face Jacob. But I saw the worry in his bright topaz eyes and the deep desire to protect me.

"Yeah. He did it." I said calmly. "For my own benefit. To protect me from what he is. But he's learnt from his mistake. Have you learnt from yours?" I challenged him, but he didn't answer.

"This is the only thing you can bring up against him. And you never hesitate to shove it into my face every time you have a chance to do it." I sighed irritated.

"He's a vampire. A monster." he snapped at me.

"You do not have be a vampire to be a monster. Edward isn't a monster, you are. He never lost his control in my presence, not even on that very first day, we met in Forks High or when he tasted my blood. Although I am his singer." Edward squeezed my hand.

"His singer?" Sue Clearwater asked. I nodded. "What does it mean."

"It means that my blood sings to him, calls him a thousand times stronger than any other human's blood and tastes sweeter to him than anything else in the world."

"It's nearly impossible to resist such a strong calling." Edward murmured, pulling me closer to him and kissed the back of my hand.

"But you did it." I caressed his face and smiled down at him. Jacob took a step toward us, but Sam's warning growl stooped him again.

"Is her blood singing to you right now?" Quil asked Edward.

"Yeah. Just like on the first day if not more." he nodded.

"How can you be so close to her then? Spend every day with her?" Seth asked eagerly. He was like a little boy on Christmas morning. It was really cute.

"I love her. I could never hurt her." Edward shrugged.

"Did you just say he tasted your blood?" Sam narrowed his eyes.

"He tasted it once." I nodded. "When a sadistic vampire, James, tried to hunt me down. Just for fun." Edward growled at the mention of the tracker. "He tricked me and bite me. His venom got into my blood system and started to spread. I would have changed into a vampire if Edward and his family hadn't arrived in time and saved me. Carlisle tried to fix my injuries while Edward sucked out James's venom of my arm." I caressed the scar on my wrist for a moment. My skin was always colder a few degrees here than anywhere else. But not now. Strange. Edward gave a funny look. "The other Cullens killed James." I finished.

"Her blood is sweeter than anything else I've ever tasted." Edward said, probably answering an unspoken question.

"But you stopped." Emily said.

"As I said I love her. She's my everything." Edward kissed the my palm and pulled me even closer to him. I stood between his legs now.

"Why didn't you let her change?" Kim asked shyly. Edward sighed.

"I didn't want her this life, I didn't want her to be a vampire. I wanted her to stay human."

"Then what changed? Why do you want to change her?" Seth asked.

"I learned my lesson. I realized that I can't make her decisions for her. It's her life, it's her choice. So she has to decide, not me. The most I can do is to help her make her choice and stick up for it." Edward explained. Jacob huffed.

"Jacob, really." I sighed again. "What do you wait from me? If I chose you what do you think our future would be like? We wouldn't be happy." I tried to reason with him.

"I can make you happy." he said stubbornly.

"No, you can't. As Mr. Ateara said you can't make me feel the way Edward can. Edward can give me everything I need and want. Everything." Edward caressed the back of my thigh softly and smiled up at me. He knew very well what my words really meant. He could give me everything, even a child, that none of us had dared to even dream about. A child. Our own child. Our most precious thing in the world. "And eventually you would imprint on somebody. You would leave me."

"No. I wouldn't do that. I would be with you. We could spend our life together. We could have a family, you could have children beside me." Jacob growled.

He couldn't understand that I didn't want anybody's but Edward's child. If Edward and me couldn't have had our own, than I'd have never had a child.

"You'd have no other choice. You know it. Just like Sam." I said softly. "I'm not the one who meant for you, Jacob. You have to let me go."

"NO! I won't let you go, I won't let you waste your life for a cold, soulless creature! I won't let that filthy leech win! I'd rather see you dead than in his rigid arms!" he shouted.

Before I knew what was happening Edward was in front of me in a defensive crouch. He bared his teeth and a feral snarl ripped from his throat at the russet wolf who stood in the middle of the circle, in the exact place where Jacob had been standing only a second ago. The wolf growled back, his huge, razor sharp teeth snapped loudly. His eyes were dark and wild, full of anger and hatred.

Fear paralyzed my whole body. How could he do this? Would he really rather kill me than let me be with Edward? My heart beat in my throat. I wanted to scream but my tounge felt numb. I felt my head spinning when I saw the giant wolf spring at the love of my life. Edward sprang too at same time toward him. Their bodies slammed into each other in the air with a loud crash. Why was this happening? My former best friend was trying to kill me and my husband was trying protect my life, probably sacrificing his.

"Take Bella away from here! Now!" I heard Edward shouting before my legs started to shake furiously and gave out. I felt myself falling and wrapped my arms around my belly to protect my baby, who started to kick intensely. Then my head hit against something hard, probably a rock and I felt a sharp pain. Something warm and wet flowed down my cheek. It smelled really sweet. Then the darkness slowly closed around me.

* * *

I was first aware of the cold hands that was touching me. There was no doubt whose hands were those, because every time they touched me an electric current passed through us. Edward. My Edward. I felt him lifting me up from the ground into his arms gently. His sweet smell filled my nose, intoxicating me.

Then I was aware of the voices. I couldn't understand them first, they were just a soft humming in the background, but slowly became clearer and sharper.

"Bella... Bella... Isabella... please, wake up, sweetheart... please Bella." I heard an angel begging. My angel. How could I not obey such a beautiful, velvety voice?

"She's bleeding, Carlisle." he cried. "We have to take her home."

"No, Edward. It could be dangerous if we move her now. We have to wait her to come to her senses first." Carlisle answered anxiously. His voice seemed so distant.

"Ed...ward." I mumbled and tried to open my eyes. My eyelids felt so heavy but I managed to lift them, only to met with the most gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Bella, love. Thank God." he sighed in relief, his fingers caressed my face ever so gently.

"Edward." I sighed, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head and lifted my hands to cradle his face. "You're alright."

"Of course, I promised you, didn't I?" he smiled down at me leaning his face into my palm. "But how are you feeling? You really scared me."

"I'm fine, really. Just a little headache." I rubbed temple. "Aww." I flinched. I felt something wet on my fingertips. Blood. I looked up at my husband panicing. But his bright topaz eyes were calm, there was no sign of bloodlust in them.

"You fainted and hit your head pretty hard. It's still bleeding." Edward said worriedly and pressed his palm against my head. His cool skin felt amazing against my throbbing head.

"And the..." _baby_, I wanted to ask. I didn't feel it moving. I was frightened. What if something happened to our beautiful child? It would be my fault. I felt the blood drain from my face. I was scared to death. "I don't feel..."

"It's okay. It's okay." he tried to calm me.

His eyes flashed to our family and I followed his gaze. They stood a few feet away from us in a circle. Their expression were anxious. Alice lifted her small hand and held it in the air for a moment, her fingers grazed against something I couldn't see. As if she'd caress it. Then I understood. My baby pushed his shield around me again and didn't let anybody close to us. Well, except its father. And Esme, but she stood with Carlisle. Maybe my blood bothered her and she didn't dare to come closer.

"See?" Edward murmured into my ear and kissed my forehead softly. "No need to worry, love."

"I was so scared." I whispered and tried to resist the strong urge to put my hands on my stomach and caress it.

"I know." Edward pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed my palm gently.

"And what happened? With Jacob, I mean." I asked and trailed my hands down on his chest and back under his shirt, looking for any injury. I found none.

"I'm okay, sweetheart. Not even a scratch." he grinned at me and pulled me closer. I sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I scared you, Bella. But I have to... he tried to... He thought if he couldn't have you as his, then you must not have been somebody else's, and definitely not mine." he held me tighter to him.

"Edward." I hugged him closer to me.

"Emmett, Jasper and some of the wolves pulled him off of me and pushed him into the forest, further from you and the other Quileutes. Jasper is trying to calm him and force him to phase back." he brushed his lips against my temple softly.

He held me in his arms for a while as we waited for the wolves to return with Jacob. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, his fingers brushed my bloody hair out of my face gently. My head still throbbed a little, although it was barely bleeding anymore. I saw the worry in Edward's eyes, he hated to see me in any kind of pain or injured. I was so ready to decide then finally go home. I really didn't want to be here anymore. Edward tried to convince me to go home and rest and let Carlisle take care of my wound but I wanted to stay here and finish our business first, then forget about it forever. He rocked me and hummed my lullaby, his angelic voice chimed in my ear like thousands of tiny bells. So soft and musical and full of love. I could have fallen asleep right here. I didn't care about the others around us, our family and the Quileute elder's and Emily and Kim and a few wolves, who stayed behind to guard them. I was in my own happy little bubble with my husband, and nothing else mattered. Edward's soft voice calmed our baby too because it pulled back its shield and started to move around again, kicking happily. I started to believe that it would be a boy, with all the kickings it was surely going to be a football player. Edward, of course, found my train of thoughts very amusing. I felt him shaking under me with silent laughter.

He still chuckled at me when the Quileute boys stepped out of the forest finally. They led Jacob back to the circle. He wore nothing but an old short. He was bleeding from numerous wounds, but I knew they would heal quickly. He seemed to be much calmer now, maybe I could see some regret on his face.

"Help me up, Edward. Please?" I murmured and he lifted me up gently, then put me back on my feet. I pulled his arms around me and he pressed my body to his completely.

"I think, it's time to decide." Sam sighed sadly. "I guess, we told, heard and saw everything we need. I'm very sorry that we couldn't reason with you, Jacob. We loved you as our brother, but your actions force us to turn against you, to stop you. We can't let you hurt anybody anymore. You've done enough damage already that we can't undo." Sam's voice was very serious and firm but full of sorrow. I knew in the inside he cried for his lost brother. All the wolves did it.

Jacob kept his gaze on the ground, his expression was unreadable. I kept my eyes on him and tried to figure out why he'd become from that kind, happy boy I'd known and loved so much to this angry, bitter man whose heart was full of hatred. I missed the old Jacob, my best friend, who made me laugh and happy even in the darkest part of my life. He'd brought light into my moonless night. And now here we were, trying to make a decision about his actions, maybe about his life. He'd taken my father's life away, but could I be take away his? He's clearly uncontrollable and dangerous to everybody, to the Quileutes, to the people of Forks and my family, even to me. But deep down that boy had to be still here. I had to believe in this.

"He's clearly very dangerous. You can't control him and..." I heard Jasper say but I couldn't listen to them.

"Jacob." I breathed. My hands grabbed Edward's arms tightly. Jacob lifted his head and our eyes locked. "Why are you doing this, Jacob?" my voice was just a soft whisper. "We were friends once. You were my best friend. I loved you, Jake. You were with me when I was alone, when I lost everything, when I thought the world was crashing around me. You were my air, my own personal sun. You were the one I woke up for every day and did what I had to. You were the one who eased my pain, my loneliness, my emptyness a little bit." I felt my tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I can't be who you wanted me to be for you. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I promise you that I will try not to cause you any more. And I ask you that for one last time be my best friend again. Let me go, Jacob. Let me be happy with Edward. Please?"

My vision became blur from all the tears but I saw that he reached his hand toward me.

"Bella." he breathed, his voice was soft and tender, but still pained. That hard mask he'd always worn, now disappeared and he was my Jacob again. The boy I loved. My best friend. I wiped my tears away with my fingers impatiently and some blood as well. I didn't care. Then I reached my hand toward him. Edward squeezed me tighter to his body for a moment before he let me go hesitantly. I heard my family hissing but I didn't care about them right now. I stepped closer to Jacob and put my tiny, shaking hand in his large one. My bloody fingertips grazed his palm gently, carefully because of the big wound on it, which was still open but already started to heal. It was like caressing liquid fire, his skin was so hot against mine. He pulled me closer to him and leaned down to whisper something into my ear.

"Bella... I can't. Do. That." his voice was hard again, his hand clenched around mine so tightly, it hurt. I heard Edward shouting my name and my family growling, I saw the wolves backing then phasing when they were in a safe distance from me and the other humans. I tried to rip my hand out of Jacob's hold but he was so much stronger then me. I was so scared. I wrapped my free hand around my stomach tightly, protecting my baby.

In the next moment so many things happened at once, that I could hardly grasp them. Suddenly my whole body started to shake, it took me a long moment to unserstand that it wasn't me who was shaking. It was Jacob. His grip on me loosened and I ripped my hand out of his instantly and backed away from him. All of a sudden he was pushed away roughly from me and hit the ground with a loud thud. I knew then that my baby's shield was around me again, protecting me. I felt Edward's arms around me then, he crushed me to his body gently but frimly. I looked up into his eyes, they were liquid onyx, full of love and hatred at the same time. He buried his fingers into my hair, his thumbs caressed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my lips ever so softly before he leaned down to press his trembling lips to mine in a very sweet kiss.

Jacob's piercing scream ended our kiss. I turned around in Edward's arms to look at him. He laid on the ground and thrashed around furiously. His hand clenched his other hand tightly, his fingers dug into his wrist, his nails scratched his skin so deep that it started to bleed.

I sunk deeper into Edward's protective embrance, frightened of the sight in front of us.

"Oh, God." Edward whispered and tightened his arms around me. I looked up at him confused.

"What..." I started but my question died in my throat as I heard Jacob screaming again.

"Fire!... My hand is burning... Make it stop!... Someone stop the fire!" he cried out.

Every vampire froze then and stared at him in disbelief, along with me. I understood immediately what was happening, although I didn't know how could it be possible. I stood there, mesmerized by the screen in front of me, watching the boy, who'd been my best friend once and was my enemy now, somehow suffering from the most evil poison of the world. Vampire venom.


	25. Answers

_A/N: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 25 - Answers**

Vampire venom. But how? How? The only way the venom could get into somebody's system when a vampire bit them. The only vampires here were the Cullens. But none of them had done such a thing. But then how had it happened?

"It hurts... so much!... Stop the fire... please!" Jacob screamed again.

"What's happening to him?" Billy cried out. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"Hold him down." Carlisle snapped out his frozen stance and shouted at the wolves.

He rushed to Jacob's side immediately and kneeled down beside him. The wolves disappeared in the forest, only to reappear a moment later in their human forms. Then they went to help Carlisle, holding Jacob's still trembling and tossing body down firmly, not letting him hurt himself anymore.

"Emmett, bring my medical bag. Hurry!" Carlisle said and Emmett darted into the forest, towards our cars.

"Edward?" I whimpered, looking up at him frightened. He tightened his arms around me even more and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"YOU!" Billy shouted, pointing his finger at us then wheeled toward us. "What did you do to my son?"

He was really pissed, furious. His face twisted in anger. But suddenly he bumped into something. Into the invisible but impenetrable barrier, that our wonderful child pushed around us.

"What the...?" he asked surprised, looking around confused, trying to find some explanation why he couldn't come near us.

I looked down at him, we locked eyes for a brief moment. To be honest, I felt a little smug and he clearly saw it on my face. It only fueled his anger.

"What are you doing? What are you doing to my son?" he gritted his teeth. I saw a vein on his forehead pulsing. "Is that some freaking vampire power? Stop it! Stop it right now! You filthy bloodsucker!"

He clenched his fists and started to pommel the shield. If I hadn't been so frightened of everything that was happening right now, I'd have been laughing at him. He was a very funny sight, hitting the empty air as hard as he could again and again and again.

Some of the wolves who wasn't helping Carlisle, and the other Quileutes watched the events around them with a shocked expression. Their eyes flashed from Jacob to Billy then to Edward and me.

"I'm not doing anything to your son, sir." Edward answered politely. Much more politely than Billy deserved. His voice was calm and soothing. At least for me. "Although he'd deserve it. He killed my father-in-law and a few minutes ago he tried to kill my wife. He hurt her so much in so many ways. And well, you know, I'm usually very patient and polite, my parents raised me well." Billy snorted and I felt my anger boil in me. "But there's one thing I can't bear and that is seeing my wife suffering or being in any danger. Her life is the most important thing to me. Along with her happiness. That's why I respected her wish when she wanted your son in her life. Against my better judgement. Even though I knew very well he was dangerous. He tried everything to break us up and provoke a fight with me. He wanted nothing more than kill me. I had to tolerate his every action and every vulgar, irritating thought about _my_ girlfriend. I should have ripped your bastard son into pieces for a very long time."

Edward became more and more angry with every spoken word. I gasped, and so did some of our family. I had barely - if ever - heard Edward swear.

"You and your son and your whole tribe treat me like I was the scum of earth, especially since I'm with Bella. I know exactly what you think. What you all think. But I wasn't the one who kissed and touched a woman without her permission, while I knew her heart belonged to another man. You don't know how your son hurt Bella with this selfish action."

"My son only wanted to open her eyes, to show her what you truly are. But she didn't want to see the truth. She couldn't listen to any reasons. And you slept with her and took her innocence! You violated her!" Billy snapped at him. His voice was full of venom.

"Violated her?" Edward's angelic, musical voice became hard and icecold. "I've never ever touched her against her will. She's the most beautiful and pure creature I've ever met. I've waited a century for her, I could never hurt her."

I blushed in a deep shade of red at my incredible husband's passionate words and buried my flaming flace into his chest.

"And you know," he continued "she doesn't need anybody to open her eyes about me. Because she sees me clearer than anybody else, even myself."

Billy huffed angrily, but before he could have answered anything, Jacob screamed again, so painfully, so harrowingly. Unintentionally I stroked my scar again, remembering that day when James had bitten me. I remembered the fire, the unbearable pain. Edward hissed beside me and pressed me closer to his body.

The next moment Emmett bolted out of the forest with Carlisle's medical bag in his hand, then knelt down next to him to help him. Carlisle took out a needle and a phial from the bag.

"What's that?" Sam asked. He knelt in front of Carlisle, holding Jacob's head down.

"Morphin. Maybe it will help with the pain." Carlisle answered as he prepared to inject it into Jacob's arm.

"Maybe?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What's happening to him anyway?"

"There's venom in his system. It's spreading quite fast. I can't stop and I don't know if the morphin will help or not. The venom destroys everything. But that's the most I can do. At least for now. To try to ease his pain or make it bearable." Carlisle said while his hands worked with vampire speed on Jacob.

"Venom?" Sam and the others whispered in unison. "As vampire venom?"

"Yeah."

"How...?"

"I don't know. I examined him and found some bruises and wounds from earlier, which already almost healed but there's no bite mark on his body. None of us bit him." Carlisle said calmly. He was in full doctor mode now.

"NO!" Billy cried out and gribbed the armrest of his wheelchair firmly. "You have to save him! Save him!" he shouted at Carlisle.

He was such a hypocrite. He detested my family, hated them with every fiber of his body, with all his heart. And now he was expecting from Carlisle to help his son, to save him. How could he be so selfish? And what was it necessary to save Jacob from? Surely somehow vampire venom had gotten into his system, but he was a werewolf, he couldn't change into a vampire, could he? I was so confused.

"But the vampires' venom kills us." Seth whispered shocked.

"What?" I asked shocked too.

"The werewolves don't react to our venom the same way humans do. It's like poison to them. It spreads fast and kills them very slowly and painfully." Edward whispered into my ear softly.

I gasped. So that meant that Jacob would die.

"I'm sorry, love." Edward kissed my lips gently and rubbed my back soothingly.

I didn't know what to think. My mind was blank. I waited for the misery and the desperation, for the emptiness and the pain for the approaching death of my best friend. The same feelings I'd felt when I'd lost my father. But they never came. I felt a little numb, I felt sorry for him and didn't want him to suffer, because noone deserved this kind of death. But that was all. I didn't felt like the world was crashing around me, I didn't felt that I couldn't go on with my life.

Then suddenly I understood. His death didn't distress me, because the Jacob I'd loved, _my_ Jacob had been dead for a very long time. Ever since he'd changed into a werewolf. He'd died more and more with each passing day. The monster in him had taken over the control of him, poisoned his pure, childish soul. It hadn't been him who had wanted to kill me, it hadn't been him who had killed my father. It'd been the werewolf, it'd been his inner monster. I could only hope that after everything would be over, this monster would let him go and his soul would find peace finally in heaven. Because he deserved it.

"I don't know how much time he left." Carlisle's voice pulled me back from my thoughts. "I'd like to draw some blood from him, if that's okay. Maybe I could find something to help him. I can't promise anything, but I want to at least try."

"Do it." Sam nodded.

"The morphin seems to help a little. His pain lessened a bit. But the venom and his high temperature will burn it away quickly. He'll need much more. I have enough at our house. One of you have to come home with us and take it. I hope it won't be a problem to inject it in him." Carlisle said.

"No. It won't. I'll go with you." Sam answered then turned toward the wolves. "The others take him home and stay with him. Don't let him or anybody else" he looked up at Billy meaningfully "do anything stupid." his voice was forceful, commanding.

"Come on, love. We're leaving." Edward tugged me gently toward the forest.

A few seconds later I was in his arms and we were flying through the trees, along with our family and Sam.

"I love you." I whispered against Edward's neck.

"I love you too, sweetheart." he whispered back, helding me close to him carefully, lovingly, like I was his most precious thing in the world. "That's because you are." he kissed my forehead softly, while I blushed.

My arms held him tightly. I was glad that we were finally out of that place. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air and Edward's scent, although I could still smell that disgusting scent too, but it wasn't so strong and intense, so dominating than before. I felt a huge wave of calm washing through me and lifted my head to look at Jasper. He ran beside us, smiling at me kindly, then reached toward me and stroked my hair gently. I understood then that he calmed me so the baby pulled back its shield. I smiled at him greatfully.

Before I knew it we were back at the cars then at the Cullen's. Sam followed us in his wolf form.

I sighed deeply as we entered the huge house. The familiar place calmed me. Edward led me to the kitchen and with a graceful motion he lifted me up onto the counter. A second later he stood between my legs with a wet cloth in his hand, smiling his crooked smile at me. My heart started to race as he began to wash the blood away from my face ever so gently. My wound finally stopped bleeding completely, although my head still throbbed a little.

"It isn't that serious as it seems. Although Carlisle will have to stitch it. Just a few stitches. Three... four the most." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"But he's busy right now." I mumbled. I didn't want to bother Carlisle. He had a much more important thing to do now. "Can you... Would you... do it?" I asked shyly and all of sudden found the kitchen floor very interesting.

"Isabella."

My full name came out from his lips as the softest sigh. He put his indexfinger under my chin and lifted my head up gently. Our eyes locked and my breath cought in my throat. His eyes were liquid gold, shining so brightly and full of emotions. "Do you really want that? Do you trust me enough?"

"I trust you with my life. I love you. And yes, I want it... But only if it's okay with you. I know how hard for you to be this close to my blood, I don't want to..."

"Shhh..." he pressed his lips to mine firmly, cutting me off. "I do it." he added grinning after we pulled away.

In a flash he disappeared, but before I'd have started to miss him he was in front of me again with Carlisle's bag in his hand.

"Won't Carlisle miss that?" I asked him pointing to the black bag.

"No. He doesn't need it now." he smiled at me, already taking everything out he needed.

When I saw the syringe in his hand my eyes grew wide and my heartbeat picked up. Of course I knew he had to use some anaesthetic, but to know it and actually see it wasn't the same.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You married and live with a vampire and today you were surrounded by a bunch of vampires and werewolves. You can't be actually afraid of a little injection." he chuckled.

"Well, yeah. But this is different." I pouted and it made him laugh harder.

"You're so adorable, love." he said and pressed his lips to mine gently.

I responded immediately eagerly, my lips moved in perfect sync with his, my fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer to me. He kissed me passionately, letting his mouth slowly open to me, our tongues met and I shivered at the feeling. A soft moan escaped from both of us. I felt completely lost in our kiss. His arms, his body, his scent wrapped around me like a warm, protective blanket. I felt safe. I felt utterly bliss.

"Edward." a protesting sigh escaped from my lips when he pulled away. I pouted again.

"Don't pout, silly girl." he smiled and caressed my cheeks softly.

"Okay. Let's get it over." I sighed dramatically and eyed at the huge needle warily.

"We already have." he said.

"What?" I asked confused and he pressed his lips tightly together, trying to stifle his laugh.

"I've already injected it." he grinned.

"Already... when?"

"While you were so distracted with..."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Are you trying to tell me that you tricked your own wife?" I shouted. He took a step back.

"Hmm... Yeah. I think I am." he said uncertainly. His grin faded. "Are you angry at me?"

"I wish I could." I sighed. "Stupid dazzling vampire." I mumbled really quietly but of course he heard it.

"Sorry I'm so charming." he chuckled again. "So am I forgiven?" he stepped closer again and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"For this once." I sighed and pressed my body as close to his as I could. "You did a pretty amazing job by distracting me, after all. But tell me if you really worked as a doctor would you distract your every patient like this?"

"Only the most private ones." he purred into my ear before he captured my lips with another passionate kiss.

After he pulled away he stroked my temple.

"Do you feel anything?" he asked.

"Not really." I shook my head. I didn't feel him touching me, all I felt was a numb, dead feeling spreading through that side of my face. It felt funny.

"Perfect."

He pressed one more kiss to my lips then started to work on me. I rested my hands on his hips, wrapped my legs around him and took deep breaths, inhaling his perfect, sweet scent, trying to distract myself from what his hands were doing. I saw him talking to me, but my mind didn't understand the meaning of his words. I was too lost staring at his lips, my eyes locked on them as they moved, parted and brushed together softly as he formed each word. His velvety, musical voice made my heart flutter. I felt like it was caressing my very soul.

"Bella, Edward. Would you, please, join us in the living room?" Carlisle's voice snapped me out of my daze. I looked up at him blushing.

He stood at kitchen entry with a gentle smile on his lips. Sam stood beside him, he seemed really uncomfortable to be here, at the Cullen's. He stared at Edward and me in disbelief, his mouth hanging open.

For a brief moment I didn't understand his reaction. I tried to see us through his eyes, what might we look like to him: the big, scary, bloodsucking vampire with the small, fragile human girl, who just happened to be his singer. The vampire was stiching her forehead, her blood flowing down her cheek slowly, but he was only murmuring sweet nothings to her, trying to distract her, completely dazzling her. I knew he could see no bloodlust in Edward's bright, golden eyes, he could see nothing but pure love and adoration shining in both of our eyes as we stared at each other.

"We'll be there in a minute. I just finish this off." Edward answered his father.

With a few quick motions he finished his work, and cleaned my face gently from the blood again before bandaged my wound, then cleaned the mess he'd made around us with his vampire speed.

"Come on, beautiful. They're waiting for us." he kissed my forehead gently and lifted me off of the counter.

"Hmm... Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just kiss my forehead?" I asked holding his hand.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" he asked confused.

"I didn't feel it." I mumbled blushing. He chuckled and kissed the other side of my face, where I could actually feel it.

"Thanks, husband." I smiled up at him.

"You're very welcome, my wife." he said still chuckling.

We walked back into the livingroom hand in hand. Our whole family sat there, while Sam stood at the huge window, as far away from them as he could. He stared out at the forest, with a blank expression in his face.

Edward led me to one of the couchs and sat down beside Jasper, pulling me into his lap. Jasper shifted in his place uncomfortably.

"Should we sat a little farther?" I asked him softly.

I knew that my fresh wound, and the smell of my blood could really bother him. I didn't want him to suffer because of me. And I definitely didn't want a replay of the horrible events of my last birthday party.

"It's not necessarry. I'm fine. Really. It doesn't bother me." he smiled at me and patted the back of my hand gently. "But the emotions of the dog are really killing me." he muttered quietly.

"Sam?" Carlisle said and Sam turned around to face us. He had a tortured expression on his face.

"I want to make sure that the events of the council have no effect on the treaty." Sam said.

"You don't need to worry. The treaty is still in full effect. We don't want a war, either." Carlisle said calmly. Sam nodded, then continued.

"Though I know that maybe it doesn't matter anymore, seeing his current condition but you have to know that we don't consider Jacob as one of us anymore. He's not a member of the Quileute tribe, he's not a member of the pack and he lost his right to ever be the alpha of the pack. That means if he attacked a Cullen and you hurt or killed him, we wouldn't help him or wouldn't revenge his occurent death. We made this decision after he attacked a few of us and almost hurt Claire. We would have made it official today and decided about some further punishment together with your contribution."

Sam had always been a strong man, a strong leader, but now he seemed somewhat lost and broken.

"We understand. And we're really sorry that you lost your brother and that he'll die soon. Believe me, we didn't want this to happen. And we really didn't do anything to him. None of us bit him." Carlisle said truthfully.

"I know. And as I said we wouldn't do anything to you, even if you'd done it. He attacked you, he tried to kill Bella. These were his decisions. He brought his fate on himself. We couldn't stand by him anymore." he sighed looking down at the floor.

"If you need any help with him, more medicine or to examine him again, just call me." Carlisle said. Sam nodded curtly, then began to walk toward the front door.

"One more thing." he stopped and turned back toward us suddenly.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"What happened when Billy tried to go to Bella today, but he... couldn't." he asked, boring his eyes into mine.

I felt as the blood drained from my face, my fingers grabbed Edward's arm tighter. Carlisle's eyes flickered toward us for a brief moment. Edward gave him a tiny nod.

"What Emily heard is true." Edward answered and put his hands on my belly softly.

The baby kicked the place he rested his hands instantly, as if recognizing and greating him. I paniced. What was he doing?

"So Bella's pregnant?" Sam asked, his expression was unreadable.

"Yes." Edward nodded.

All the Cullens froze.

"With your child?"

"Yes."

Sam was silent for a very long, agonizing moment, his eyes flashed between me and Edward, analyzing us carefully. I bit my bottom lip, trying to stifle my whimper. I trusted Edward and that he knew very well what he was doing, but I couldn't help but be scared for our baby. Sam and the other wolves had the power, the strength to hurt my precious little angel and this could not happen. Edward pressed his body closer to me, his lips brushed against my hair, my forehead soothingly.

"Nobody knows it but Emily and me." Sam said finally.

"We're leaving next weekend." Edward said. Sam nodded silently again.

"The child did it? Hold back Billy?" he asked maddeningly calmly.

"Yes." Edward answered curtly. Sam just nodded again. "It protected her mother." Edward added.

"I promise I keep it secret." Sam stared at us.

I felt my muscles relaxing. But I also felt confused. Why was he doing this? He hated my family, he hated what they were. Why did he do this favour for us then? Why did he help us?

"But I can't promise that it will remain a secret for long. That blonde girl, Lauren I think, can't hold her tongue and makes a big gossip of it. It's just a matter of time when the others will find out too." he explained.

I felt my anger for Lauren boiling in my veins. Her big mouth might put my baby into danger.

"I go now." Sam stepped toward the front door again.

"Thanks." Edward said before he disappered through the door.

Emmett broke the silence first. "That was..."

"...weird." Rosalie finished his thought.

Suddenly Carlisle rushed out of the room without a word. We all stared after him confused. But before anybody could say anything, he was back again.

"I need your blood." he stood in front me.

"What?" I gaped at him.

"I need a sample of your blood." he repeated once more, a little impatiently.

I'd never seen him acting like this before. And it scared me.

"Why?" I asked as he'd already started drawing my blood.

Edward held my free hand tightly. His expression was unreadable. The others were just as confused as me. I tried to stay calm, not wanting my baby to use its shield. Jasper helped me with that and I smiled at him thankfully.

"I examined Jacob. There was no sign of any vampire bite on his body." he explained.

"I know that. You said that before." I mumbled.

"But there was something I didn't mention in front of the wolves." he looked up into my eyes. "There was no sign of bites but I smelt something."

My heartbeat picked up. Edward rubbed my back with one of his hands and my belly with the other soothingly. Our baby snuggled to his father, kicking his hand excitedly.

"What did you smell, darling?" Esme asked.

"Blood. Bella's blood. On Jacob's hand."

I still didn't understand what that meant. Jacob had come into contact with my blood before, when I'd been learning to ride my motorcycle just to hear Edward's voice in my mind again and had hit my head pretty badly. It'd been bleeding pretty much.

Edward hissed beside me. I looked up at him apologetically.

"Yeah. My hand was a little bit bloody when I touched his hand. But how does it come to all of this?" I asked my father-in-law.

"I don't know, yet. But I have a theory. Would you, please, answer some of my questions?" he asked.

I nodded hesitantly.

"Do you notice anything... strange on yourself?"

"Hmm... Strange? How?... I don't really understand what you mean." I said confused.

"Something that's not normal." he stared at me intently. I felt really uncomfortable.

"I... I don't know... I mean, I'm pregnant. I feel strange things. Cravings, extreme moodswings, weird dreams, dizziness sometimes. But it's normal." I shrugged.

"There's more." Edward said, boring his conflicted eyes in Carlisle's. His tone was very serious. "Her emotions. They become really intense sometimes. I mean, I know it happens to all pregnant women. The hormones and all... But her emotions got so strong sometimes."

"I've never felt it." Jasper said.

"Yeah, because it usually happens when we're... together." Edward explained. I blushed.

"What does she do then?" Carlisle asked.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. It was so embarrassing.

"Well, she..." Edward gave me a quick glance and I nodded at him. "...she becomes quite wild and territorial."

Emmett chukled and opened his mouth to say something probably really embarrassing to tease us, but my glare silenced him.

"She thinks often that she wants to mark me as hers and even called me her mate... and... growled... like me." Edward continued.

"So she wants to claim you?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward excitedly. I blushed even more. Edward nodded seriously. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." I whispered almost inaudibly.

Everybody stared at me waiting.

"Do you remember when we were shopping and that saleswoman stared at you so lustfully?" I asked Edward and he nodded. "I felt jealous and angry then. I wanted to mark you, to show her that you were mine. I wanted to lunge myself at her and rip her blonde head off when she started to flirt with you. I really, really wanted to do it. My emotions was so out of control. They were so strong and intense and overwhelming. I felt my chest almost crushing under their pressure. I could hardly breath."

"I remember. You scared me a little then." Edward murmured. His hands were still caressing me gently.

"And when I ran into Lauren, she said those things about us and made me so angry. Angrier than I was in the shop. She wanted to touch my belly but I didn't let her. I grabbed her hand tightly, really tightly. She whimpered and tried to break free, but couldn't. She was angry with me. But she felt something more. I remember it so clearly. There was a hint of fear in her baby blue eyes. That kind of fear I've seen so many times before in the eyes of humans when they were near by a vampire. It's unmistakable." I explained.

Everybody stared at me. There was a mixture of disbelief and worry in their golden eyes.

"Really interesting." Carlisle said. "There's something I noticed too. You sit here in a room full of vampires with a fresh wound on your head. We all can smell your blood, but it bothers none of us. Not even Jasper. There's no sign of struggle on his face. It made me wonder. I first thought that we just simply got used to your scent, your blood. And it's true. But it's more than that. I concentrated on your scent. And I noticed..."

"...that it changed." Edward finished his father's thought. "I noticed it too, but I didn't think it was important. I thought it was just the hormones and the baby."

"Changed?" I was confused.

What did they mean? Wasn't it so... sweet and floral then before? Was something wrong with me? My breathing quickened and I started to panic, although I didn't really know why.

"Bella, please, calm down, sweetheart." Edward murmured into my ear, pulling me closer to his body. Jasper sent me a huge wave of calm. We didn't need to upset the baby.

"But it's just the baby, isn't it?" Esme asked. "The baby's scent mixed with Bella's. That's why it changed."

"Yes, the baby has its own scent. And it mixes with Bella's, of course. They're really close." Carlisle nodded. I sighed in relief. "But it's more than that. The baby has a unique scent. It surrounds Bella all the time. But when I smelled Jacob's hand... it was just Bella's blood, it was just her scent without the baby. And it still was different. It still was vampiric. But it still was a mixture of scents." Carlisle explained.

"A mixture of scents?" Jasper asked confused.

"Bella and Edward spend almost their every time together. Their scents are all over on each other. Bella's scent lingers on Edward's clothes, hair, skin. Everywhere. And Edward's scent is also all over on Bella. That's natural. But today I could smell both of them on Jacob Black's hand."

"Are you trying to tell us that Bella's blood smells like the two of them? That Edward's scent is in Bella's blood?" Jasper asked even more confused.

I closed my eyes and pressed my hand against my forehead, it started to throb a little again. Edward kissed my forehead gently and craddled me in his arms.

"Esme? Would you bring some Tylenol for Bella, please?" Edward asked her mother.

"Of course, honey." she smiled and rushed out of the the room. In a second she was back with a Tylenol and some water. I swallowed the pill quickly and snuggled back into my husband's arms.

"So. Yes. Exactly. Edward's scent is in Bella's blood." Carlisle continued, answering Jasper's previous question.

"How?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure, yet." Carlisle said.

"But you have a theory." Edward pressed.

"I can see only one way how your scent can be in her blood."

"How?" the others asked.

"Edward's venom is in Bella's blood." he stared at me meaningfully.

My eyes popped open immediately. What was he talking about? Edward's venom? In my blood? I felt Edward stiffen.

"It's not possible." I whispered. "I... I mean if his venom was in my system I would know it. I would be changing right now into a vampire. I would be in horrible pain. I feel perfectly fine, except the throbbing in my head, but that has nothing to do with it. It's just... it's..." I rushed.

"But that's the point, Bella." Carlisle cut me off. "I think you're changing right now."

"No... I just... No." I shook my head. I couldn't be changing. Not now.

"Your moodswings..."

"I'm pregnant. It's natural I have moodswings." I said impatiently.

"Yes. But it's more than that. Your emotions in the mall, or when Edward and you are together... you said they became so intense that you could hardly breath. A vampire's emotions are quite intense." Carlisle explained. "Did you notice anything else? Think about it, in this new perspective. It's very important."

"I... I don't know." I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. How could he even consider such an impossible idea?

"What about your senses? Did anything change?" Carlisle asked.

"No."

"Yes." Edward said. I turned to look up at him. He caressed my cheek lovingly. I saw a hint of worry in his eyes. "Do you remember that awful scent today?" he asked softly.

I nodded. Even the memory of it was horrible. I wrinkled my nose.

"It was horrible. It burnt my nose and made me so nauseated. And it made our baby anxious too." I said.

Edward sighed. "It was the werewolves' scent."

"Werewolves?" I breathed.

I'd never smelled them. Not in the way my husband and my family did. Until now.

"You said that scent made the baby anxious. How?" Carlsile asked.

"Hmm... it started to kicking around anxiously." I murmured. "But Edward's touch calmed it a little. It always does."

"Kicking?" Carlisle's face lit up. He smiled at us along with the others.

"Yeah. It started to move a few days ago." I smiled back at him weakly.

For once I couldn't be happy with him. With all of them. I was shocked. I was confused. I felt lost. I clung to Edward, grabbing his arm tightly and leaned my head into the crook of his neck. I needed him. I needed him so badly. He tightened his arm around me, he was anxious. I could feel it.

"May I?" Carlisle asked reaching for me.

I nodded.

He placed his hand gently on my belly. Next to Edward's. My precious baby kicked again.

"Wow. Your baby is really strong." he smiled widely, but his eyes flickered to Edward for a brief moment. "Would you mind if I do your checkup now?" he asked.

I shook my head, stood up and followed Carlisle up to his office. Edward walked beside me closely, wrapping his arm around my waist tightly. I saw him staring at me worriedly and I tried to hide my thoughts from him as hard as I could. I didn't want him to know just how confused and scared I was.

Carlisle did his checkup quickly and was examining my blood sample now. He seemed really exciting and nervous at the same time. I was sitting on examination table. Edward was standing between my legs and stroking my thighs gently.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly. "Are you alright, love?"

I turned my head and looked up at him. He was even more anxious then before. He was worrying. I put my hands on either side of his face and pressed my forehead to his. "I'm okay. Really. It's just... it's a big thing."

"I know, love, I know." he sighed deeply. "But we will get over it. Together."

"I'm changing, Edward. Soon I'm going to be a vampire. Like you."

"Yes. You will." he murmured and wrapped his arms around me. "Do you feel anything? Any pain?" he asked worriedly.

"No. Not even a bit." I shook my head. "Please? Don't blame yourself."

I wanted to ease his fears and worries. I knew him very well. I knew that he was blaming himself for what was happening to me. I knew he felt guilty. And I knew he was scared for me. He was scared that he would lose me or even the baby.

"I don't." he sighed again, looking down at the floor.

"Edward." I lifted his head up gently, forcing him to look into my eyes. "I know you. I know you blame yourself. You always do that. But please, stop that. Please?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body closer to his. His hands rubbed my back soothingly and I buried my head into his chest, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Nothing bad will happen." I whispered. "I'm going to be fine. We're going to be fine."

I grabbed his hand and put it on my belly under my big shirt, then rested mine on top of it. Our baby was anxious too. I wanted to calm my little one and my husband too. I knew this would work. The baby always calmed when it felt its father's touch and Edward did the same when he felt his child moving around. They simply dazzled each other all the time.

We stayed like this for a long time, until Carlisle finished with the sample of my blood.

"Carlisle? What did you find?" I asked in a shaky voice. Edward kissed my forehead gently.

"Shall we go down to the living room? Everybody is waiting for us." Carlisle smiled at me.

Edward helped me down from the table and the three of us walked back to the livingroom silently. The others were still there, waiting for us impatiently.

"I was right." Carlisle began after we sat down. "I don't know why I didn't notice before. Edward's venom is in Bella's blood. You're changing, Bella. Slowly, without any pain. Incredible. I've never heard anything like this before."

"How is it even possible?" Esme asked, her small hands grabbed mine gently. She worried too.

"I don't know exactly, darling. But I think somehow it has something to do with the pregnancy. And my theory is that Bella's changing won't finish completely until the baby isn't born. There will be changes, she will become more and more vampiric with each passing second, but only after she gave birth to her baby will she become fully a vampire, like any of us. The good new is that she won't be in any pain, just like now. I don't know this for sure, of course, but I think this would happen." he smiled at me widely. "Edward, you have to keep an eye on her and notice every little detail, every change."

Edward nodded.

"And we have to prepare. I think soon she'll need blood." Carlisle continued.

"What?" everybody gasped.

"I expected it even before we found out this. The baby is half vampire. It seems natural that from some point it will need blood to its growth."

"You knew it?" I asked Edward. He didn't seem so surprised as the others.

"Yeah. I've already heard it from Carlisle's thoughts." he nodded.

"Does it bother you?"

I knew how much he hated what he was. And I knew he'd never wanted me to become a vampire too. I just didn't know how he was feeling about his child being half-vampire and drinking blood.

"Surprisingly no." he smiled and caressed my cheek. "Maybe it sounds crazy, but I know that our baby isn't going to be a monster. This baby is going to be perfect. And knowing that it will need blood somehow makes all of this more real to me. It proves me that this baby is really mine, that half of it is me. And, please, don't misunderstand me here. I've always known that, of course. But sometimes it's still hard to wrap my mind around the fact that I'm going to be a father. It's really a miracle. Our baby is a miracle."

We stared into each other's eyes and I saw it. How happy this baby made him, how much it meant to him. How much he wanted it. He already loved this tiny creature so much. He longed to hold his child finally in his arms, he longed to see it, to touch it, to be with it. His son or daughter.

I felt the tears coming and couldn't stop them. I wanted, but I had no strength to do it. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want to cause him any pain, I didn't want him to see me like this, but I couldn't hold back anymore.

I knew when it happened. When I set my thoughts and feelings free. Edward and Jasper gasped in unison and Edward pulled me immediately as close to him as possible, while the others suddenly were flying through the room and landed forcefully on different spots in the house. Emmett flew through the living room and landed in the kitchen floor, breaking the door and a huge part of the counter, while Rosalie smashed into the wall next to the kitchen entrance, hitting a huge hole into the hard stone. Jasper and Alice flew toward the huge glass wall, breaking it and landed in the garden with a loud thud. And Carlisle flew toward the staircase, breaking the handrail and some furniture too as he hit the floor finally. Only Esme and Edward stayed at their seats.

I looked around frightened. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"Bella." Edward choked. "Love? What's wrong? I don't understand your thoughts. Please, Bella, slow down. Let me see. Let me help, sweetheart."

He put his hand on my face and forced me to look at him, but I couldn't see his face. My eyes were full of tears and my vision was blur as I continued sobbing.


	26. A quiet, peaceful moment

_A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter 26 - A quiet, peaceful moment**

"Bella, love. Please? Oh, God, Bella. Please, tell me what's wrong." Edward said, his voice was full of pain. It broke my heart. I felt so guilty that I caused him that pain.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry." I sobbed, looking around the room again, watching the others climbing out from under the broken glass, furnitures and detritus.

I was horrified. I forced my baby to use its shield again, because I couldn't control my emotions, because I was weak. I'd hurt my family, I'd caused them pain.

"They're fine. I promise. Nobody got hurt. They're vampires, remember? And the house doesn't matter. All that matters is you. Only you, Bella. Please, tell me what's wrong. Or at least show me." Edward pleaded. He caressed my trembling lips with his thumb ever so softly.

"Edward. Edward." I whimpered and clunged to his shirt tightly, I heard the fabric tearing, but couldn't care about it, though the sight of his naked chest distracted me for a brief second. "Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I can't... I can't have... can't have..."

He cradled me in his arms gently. "What can't you have, love." he asked softly, rocking me back and force.

I felt Esme's small hand on my back. She didn't say anything just rubbed it soothingly.

I was hysterical. "I don't want... don't want it... I don't... I can't..."

I felt Edward stiffen. His voice trembled as he spoke. "Bella, love? You... you don't want... you don't want our... baby?" he pushed me away gently and put his hand on my stomach. Our baby was so restless, it was moving around anxiously.

"What... no... no, no, no... Edward, God, no!" I sobbed harder.

What a monster was I. How could I let him think even for a second that I didn't want our little miracle? Oh God.

"Then what, Bella? I don't understand your thoughts. They're just a jumble." he said, his voice was still broken, his hand stroked my belly, following the baby's movements. "What don't you want? What? Maybe you don't want to be a... vampire? I'm so sorry, Bella. You changed your mind, didn't you? Oh God, Bella. I swear I didn't want this to happen. Please, I'm so very sorry. Forgive me, love. Maybe we can do something about it. Maybe we still have time to stop it."

"Edward..." I sighed, trying to catch my breath.

"Jasper, help them." I heard Alice's voice, though it sounded far away.

"I'm trying to calm them, both of them, but I can't. Their emotions are too out of control." Jasper murmured.

Edward thought I didn't want to be a vampire, that I regretted my choice? I could never do that. The only thing I regretted was that it was happening this way.

"What?" Edward gasped. "I don't understand you. If you don't regret it, if you still want to be a vampire... then why? Why are you so sad? In this way you don't have to suffer through the horrible pain of the change. Your life isn't in danger by my bite. I don't have to taste your sweet blood again, but still _my_ venom is what's changing you. This is what you always wanted. Oh God, I wanted this too, my venom to give you our forever. Bella, don't you see? It's the perfect way. What's wrong with it then? Tell me, please, sweet girl?" he searched my face and eyes franticly for any answer.

My hysterical sobbing calmed a little, but my tears still poured from my eyes unstoppably. Only the two of us were sitting on the couch now. Esme had stood and walked to Carlisle, giving Edward and me some privacy. But they didn't go anywhere. The whole family was standing in front of the broken glass wall watching us worriedly. Each men hugged their wife close.

"That I can't give you a baby." I looked up at Edward's agonized eyes and whispered. They softened instantly.

"What are you talking about, silly girl?" he smiled weakly and kissed my forehead. "Our baby is perfectly fine, nothing will happen with it. I promise. You're change won't be complete while you're pregnant. The venom won't hurt the baby. You will give birth to this little trouble-maker first" he chuckled looking around to the mess in the room. "then you will be a vampire. And if you worry about the fact that you would want to drink the baby's blood, I have to tell you that it won't be a problem. Carlisle thinks that the baby's blood won't bother you, because it's half-vampire. Even its scent is different than a human's. Much like yours now, a mix of human blood and vampire venom."

"A perfect combination." I muttered.

Edward laughed lightly. "Yeah. Perfect." he nuzzled my face.

"But it's not that." I whispered as another tear rolled down on my cheek.

"Then what, love?" he asked patiently.

"I can't give you another baby." I whimpered.

"What?" he asked shocked. "Another... baby?... You want... another baby?"

"Yes. I was thinking about it for a while, but I didn't want you to know. At least for now. I wanted to wait a year or so with the change. I wanted another baby with you. Isn't it silly?" my voice broke at the end. I wanted a second baby with him so much. I wanted to give it to him so badly.

He sighed sadly and cradled me in his arms lovingly again. "My beautiful Bella. I'd love it so much, having another little baby with you. And you have no idea how very sorry I am that we can't have it. But I have to tell you something." he smiled and I looked up at him curiously. He wiped my tears away gently. "I have to tell you how happy I am right now. I have everything. You gave me everything and more. More than I've ever dared to dream of having. Your love is the most beautiful and precious thing to me.

"A few months ago I thought my life was as perfect as it could be. I had you as my girlfriend, you wanted to give up your life gladly and change for me, only to be able to spend an eternity with _me_. But then..." he sighed "...you said yes to my proposal and give yourself to me completely. It was pure heaven. I've always thought that I was forbidden from heaven because of what I am, but you're my heaven. I was so happy and was waiting for our wedding so impatiently. I just couldn't have you as my wife soon enough." he smiled and kissed my nose. I couldn't help smiling back at him, though it was just a weak smile.

"And then when I thought that I really had everything, more than I've ever deserved, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Our baby's heartbeat." he put his hand back on my belly gently and caressed our baby lovingly through my skin. "I've lived through almost a century thinking that I'd never have a child, that nobody would ever call me daddy and love me the way only your own child could. But then that low, soft thrumming changed everything. And not just because this baby will be my own, half of me, and I hope the better part of me. But because it'll be half of you too. The only woman I've ever loved and will ever love.

"And I don't say that I'd not be happy to have another little trouble-maker with you, but I'm perfectly happy with everything I have right now. You and this baby are all I need. And I don't want you to be sad." he caressed my belly softly. Our baby kicked its little leg or maybe its tiny hand against his fingertips eagerly. Always so eager. I couldn't help laugh at them.

"I love you, Edward." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine.

"Does it mean everything is fine again? Just because this little prank with the baby's shield was awesome." Emmett laughed loudly. Until Rosalie smacked the back of his head preatty hard.

"More than fine." Edward grinned, ignoring the second part of Emmett's comment.

He clearly was happy about what Carlisle had just found out. Of course there were things which were still unknown, but the fact that I was changing without any pain eased his fears and the last remain of his resistance. He wanted it. He wanted it more than ever. He wanted me forever. He wanted our forever.

"You have no idea just how much." he murmured and pressed his lips to my hair.

I sighed, melting into his arms. I would always wish we could have another child, that my baby could have a little sister or brother, but it was impossible and I simply had to accept it. We already had so much more than any member of our family, after all. We would have our baby, this miracle child and that would be enough, it'd have to be. It would be our most precious thing and we both would love it with everything we were.

We sat there, me wrapped in Edward's stony arms. Then I felt other arms around me, hugging and caressing me and Edward too. Our family gathered around us, which meant that my baby had pulled back its shield.

"We love you, Bella Masen Cullen." I heard Esme's sweet voice next to my ear. Then she kissed my forehead then Edward's too. "And you too." she put her hand on his face.

"Thank you, mom." Edward smiled.

I looked around us and saw everybody's happy face. My dear family. They were always so willing to protect me. Then I saw the mess too. Now that I managed to calm down I could see what a destruction I'd caused.

"Oh my God." I gasped. My hand flew to my mouth. "What a mess. Oh God. I'm so sorry, Esme. It was all my fau..."

"It's okay, dear. Nothing bad happened. Everybody's okay." she smiled.

"But..."

"No buts, Belly." Emmett grinned at me.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Bella. Emmett will fix it in no time." Jasper flashed me a wide grin and winked at me.

"Hey!" Emmett protested. "I wasn't the one who flew out of the glass wall."

"Yeah, but I was the one who fixed the dent, or rather that huge hole you hit into the wall at Edward's and Bella's cottage." Jasper shrugged.

"It was just a tiny hole." Emmett threw up his huge arms into the air defensively.

"Yeah. And should I remind you that I was the one who fixed that hole you hit on this roof on their wedding day as well?" Jasper asked, smirking and raising his eyebrow at his brother, challenging him.

"Hole? On the roof? What hole?" Esme asked, her eyes flickered between the two of them.

"Nothing." Emmett blurted out, shooting a dirty glare at Jasper.

Esme raised her eyebrow, glaring at him. "Nothing?" she asked calmly. Too calmly. I shivered at her tone, though I wasn't the one who was in trouble. "Okay. Listen to me very carefully. You clean this mess then, without any protest or whining. You can start it, now." she said peremptorily.

Emmett pouted, but didn't say anything. He was smart enough to know not to piss off Esme. Well, not to piss off even than she'd already been. Jasper just chuckled at him. But his good mood vanished instantly when Esme turned toward him.

"And you, Mister, can help him, as a good brother, to learn not to play up with him and encourage his stupidity." she said in a serious tone. "You two can start. Now."

Both Emmett and Jasper ducked their head in front of the tiny woman. It was quite funny. Alice and Rosalie chuckled quietly behind their husbands.

"And what about Edward? Doesn't he have to help to clean this up?" Emmett mumbled. "It was his child who made this mess after all."

"No, he doesn't have to." Esme narrowed her eyes. "He has to take care of his pregnant wife right now. I'm sure she's tired. It was a very long day. And he has to take care of her even more now that she's changing."

Edward flashed a huge, cocky grin at his brother behind Esme's back. I just rolled my eyes.

"So?" I asked, looking up at Edward. "Does that mean that you're going to be more protective of me from now on?"

He laughed, the sound of it was so breathtakingly beautiful. "Yeah. I am."

I sighed, knowing that I had no other choice but yield to fate. He leaned to kiss my nose.

"Okay, guys. I have to work now." Carlisle's face became serious and he stood up. "I want to analyze Jacob's blood too. Maybe I can find something to help him. He doesn't have too much time." he looked at Edward and added. "Keep a close eye on Bella, son."

He kissed the top of my head and squeezed Edward's shoulder before rushed out of the room and up to his office.

My good mood shifted again as I thought about Jacob. My memories of the past few hours were crystal clear. I saw him thrashing on the ground and heard him screaming in my head so clearly. But more than anything I saw his face hardening into that tight, cold mask as he'd leaned down to whisper into my ear, I felt his hot breath on my neck and heard his husky voice in my ear.

I cringed at the unpleasant memory.

No, his upcoming death really didn't bother me at all. I'd never thought that I would feel that way about him ever. But to tell the truth, I'd already said goodbye to my best friend a long time ago. On that fateful day when I'd decided to go to Italy to save Edward. He'd asked me not to go, to stay at home with him. But I just hadn't been able to do that. And he'd never forgiven me for that. But if he'd really known and understood me, he'd have never asked me to stay. And after Edward had returned, my Jacob, my best friend had disappeared and werewolf Jacob, Sam's Jacob had taken his place. But this Jacob was only a stranger to me, who was closer to an enemy then a friend. I could never forget that he'd kissed me without my permission, I could never forgive for it. Of course, I didn't wish him to die, especially not this way. I didn't feel any desire to kill him, though I knew if he could he'd kill Edward, the very reason of my existance, without a second thought, he'd hurt even me, especially if he found out that I was pregnant with Edward's baby.

During all this time, as he'd offered me a chance of another life, a life with him, his first and most important reason always had been that he could give me so much more than Edward. That with him I could have a family with children, that I didn't have to give up on my parents, my friends, my humanity. But he'd been so wrong. All along. Because Edward could give me everything I wanted and needed. Everything I'd ever wanted and needed and so much more. All my life I'd never given much thought about having children. I'd never felt any need to be a mother. But the moment Edward had heard our baby's heartbeat for the first time and told me that we would be parents soon had changed everything, my whole universe. From that moment I wanted to be a mother. I wanted children. Well, that wasn't the right terms because I only wanted Edward's baby. I could have chosen Jacob over Edward. I could have lived with him and had children with him, and I was sure that I'd have loved those children too, very much, but it would have never been this perfect. Those children would have never meant this much. Because nothing could be compared to the feeling of carrying Edward's child, of going through my pregnancy with Edward by my side. He was just simply the perfect husband and mate. He was my other half, the one and only man who completed me, who made me whole. And he was the best father too. I'd never seen any men, not even my own father, who loved his child this much. And this little one wasn't even born yet. Every time he touched my baby bump, caressed it, kissed it or talked to the baby, or played with it he did it with so much love, so much caring. This baby meant the world to him, more then any child to any father ever, maybe because there had never been a father like him. I smiled to myself, I'd never felt so sure about my choice to marry him, my fears and protests seemed so silly now. I couldn't imagine myself another way than being Edward's wife, Isabella Marie Masen Cullen. It felt so natural.

The feeling of Edward's cold lips on mine pulled me back to reality, breaking my train of thoughts. I melted into his arms and responded immediately. I felt my cheeks blushing furiously and was horrified as I remembered he could hear my every thought. He only chuckled.

"Okay, lovebirds. Get out." Alice grinned at us.

"And get a room." Emmett added with a mischievous grin on his face. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper chuckled quietly.

"Are you just kicking out your favourite brother and sister, Alice?" Edward cocked his eyebrow at her playfully. "Well, okay. But don't make a fuss when you'll begin to miss us."

Alice glared at him then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Edward? I'd like to go home?" I said.

I felt really dirty and stinky. I wanted to take a shower or maybe a hot bath, I wanted to change my clothes. They all smelled like werewolves.

"Of course, love." Edward said and stood up, pulling me up with him gently.

We said goodbye, then walked out to Edward's Volvo hand in hand, leaving a sulky Emmett and Jasper behind us, as they started to clean the mess in the house. Alice and Rosalie decided that it would be fun and were following their every momevement from the couch, they were really amused by their pouting and fussing. Esme walked upstairs with a small smile in her lips.

Edward opened the passanger door for me and I got in carefully. He was in the driver seat in a second and started the car.

A few minutes later I stood in our closet, searching some fresh clothes. I wanted to get rid of the ugly baggy shirt I was wearing, and change into something that wouldn't hide my little angel. And by the way, every piece of clothes, I was wearing just stank. I could smell that awful scent on them. It was week though, but it still burnt my nose. The scent of werewolves. The scent of Jacob.

Edward was in the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water for me. I could hear the babble of the water, I could smell the bubble bath and bath oil he put into the water. Their smell was so fresh and soothing. He was a perfect husband. My perfect husband.

"Hmm... it's good to hear, Mrs. Cullen." he breathed into my neck, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I yelped at his sudden appearance and he laughed.

"It's not fair to scare to death your pregnant wife." I murmured. "And that's Mrs. Masen Cullen, just you know."

"My apologies, ma'am." he turned me to face him and bored his topaz eyes into mine. "Please forgive me for my rude behaviour. Can I make it up to you somehow, Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen Cullen?" he lifted my hand up and pressed a soft kiss onto the back of it. My heart fluttered and I blushed bright pink. He was such a cheater.

"Hmm... Actually you can. Though I don't know what would my husband do if he ever became aware of it. He's very jealous and protective of me." I glanced up at him innocently. He growled playfully.

"Then we'll never let him find out." he whispered, leaning close to me. "Though, to tell the truth, I really can understand his jealousy and protectiveness. You're a very beautiful and sexy woman, Bella Masen Cullen."

I was lost in his eyes and soft moan escaped from my lips. He picked me up with one graceful movement and carried me into the bathroom, where he undressed me slowly, silently, before dropped his own clothes as well, then stepped into the bathtub and carefully helped me in too. I sat between his legs and snuggled into his waiting arms, pressing my back against his rock hard chest. My hands rested on his thighs, drawing random patterns on his silky skin, as he buried his nose into my hair and caressed my arms gently with his fingertips. His cold, hard body surrounded mine completely and I welcomed this feeling. It was so peaceful, so perfect. I felt beloved and safe.

We sat there for a long time in silence. I closed my eyes and enjoyed as Edward washed every inch of my naked body lovingly, then my hair too, carefully avoiding the wound on my forehead.

"Here's my sweet wife." he murmured, breaking the silence and buried his nose into my wet hair, inhaling deeply. "Pure floral, sweet freesia. Without that awful wet dog stink. And the scent of vampire venom. My venom. Hmmm. Maddening."

"Edward?" I asked, trying to calm my racing heart as he filled the tub with hot water again.

He turned his head and trailed his lips up on my neck then sucked my earlobe into his mouth. "Hmm?"

"I was thinking." I said breathlessly, his momentary actions were very distracting.

He chuckled quietly, his cool breath tickled my wet skin. "I know. That beautiful mind of yours has been quite busy lately. In this afternoon and the in past few days as well." he kissed my temple softly.

"So you know everything then?" I asked, turning a little and looking up at him shyly.

"No. I tried not to listen very hard and give you some privacy." he smiled. "I know how much you loved the privacy of your mind. And I just love our talks and it's better if I don't already know everything."

He winked at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh." I was surprised. "But you're such a cheater. I know you eavesdrop very often, husband." I teased him.

He laughed. "Well, what could I say? Your brilliant thoughts just draw me like a magnet. I just can't resist to the beautiful voice of your mind. You can't blame me, wife." he tapped the tip of my nose gently, still laughing.

"So what do you want to talk about, love?" he asked after a few minutes, with my favourite crooked smile on his perfectly shaped lips.

I tried to remember how to breath properly as I drew in a very shaky breath. "A lot of things... I... don't know... where to start."

He raised his eyebrows and lifted his hand to my cheek, his fingertips grazed my skin softly, making me flush again. "Wherever you want." he touched his lips to mine for a second then pulled away and stared at me intently, waiting for me to start.

I took another deep breath. "You know, I've already talked to Esme about it."

"Did it help?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Yes. She's really amazing."

"She is." he agreed smiling. "And are you going to tell me what you've talked about?"

"About my fears and worries." I said quietly, ducking my head a little.

He put his index finger under my chin and lifted my head gently. He frowned slightly. "What do you worry about, beautiful?" He asked. I felt like his soft, velvety voice was caressing my very soul.

"About this baby." I breathed, caressing my growing belly lovingly. "It's so special and growing so fast. And Carlisle can't see it on the ultrasound... I'm so afraid of the delivery. I would be scared too if it was just a normal human baby, but it isn't and this fact frightened me even more... Will it be even born like a normal human baby? What if it'll use its shield during the delivery and Carlisle won't be able to come near me?... And I... to tell truth... I..."

"What, my Bella?" Edward asked.

I took in a shaky breath. "I don't even want him to be there."

He stared at me silently, searching my face for something, but I didn't know for what. His expression was unreadable. My little idea seemed so silly in that moment. I didn't even want to share it with him anymore, because I knew how ridiculous was it. I just knew he would never agree with it. He wanted me to be safe. He wanted our child to be safe. And Carlisle was the safest choice to help me deliver the baby, so why my heart was protesting so much? Why it was screaming for Edward, for only him?

"I know it's silly and that it's not even possible. I just sometimes wish..." I mumbled in a weak voice.

He put his index finger on my lips softly, cutting me off. "Is that what you really want, Bella? Please, say it out loud, love. I need to hear those words from your delicious lips too." he stroked my bottom lip softly, sensually, his piercing topaz eyes bored into mine.

My heart was pounding in my throat, my blood was racing in my veins. I gasped for air and felt my lips trembling under his touch. I could deny him nothing.

"I want you to be the one who delivers our child. I want only the two of us to be there. I want you to hold me in your arms during the labor, helping me, distracting me with your closeness, your velvety voice, loving touches and soft kisses, then help our baby into this world when the time comes." I whispered, my eyes stayed locked with his. I felt so weak, yet so strong under his blazing gaze.

"Bella." he breathed and leaned to kiss me slowly, tenderly, yet so passionately. He poured all the love he felt for me into that one kiss, leaving me breathless and made me melt completely into his arms.

"Esme and Alice will be very disappointend. They wanted to be there. Alice even wanted to film it." he chuckled, cuddling me in his arms lovingly.

My heart skipped a beat then sped up and began to race like never before. "Edward." I gasped. "Is that mean..."

"Yes, love." he smiled. "If you want to give birth to our precious child in this way, then we will do it as you wish. You give me such a gift what I've never dared to dream of, and no other woman could give it to me. I can't even tell you how much it means to me. Your complete faith in me." his fingertips, warm from the hot water, danced across my cheeks, sending an electric jolt straight into my bones. "You amaze me, Isabella. Again and again and again." he breathed my name like a prayer and peppered my face with tiny kisses, his sweet breath brushed against my neck, my cheeks, my lips, dazzling me completely and filling me with need and desire. I let out a shaky laugh. I felt like the luckiest woman on the face of earth. We would be together soon, all three of us.

"I thought you wanted Carlisle to..."

"Oh, Bella." he sighed, smiling down at me as he tucked a loose lock behind my ear. I blushed tomato red, remembering the first time he'd done that under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang while we'd been talking about what should I say to Jessica about us. My heart pounded just as wildly now like it'd done in that moment. His smile widened as he continued. "I know very well how much medical experience Carlisle has. And I know that you two would be completely safe in his hands. But somehow I feel that you two would be safer in my hands. Of course I have two medical degrees, so I'm perfectly capable to deliver a child. But that isn't the main reason I think this, but because you mean so much more to me. I'm not trying to say that he doesn't love you or his grandchild, but you're _my_ wife and it's _my_ child. You two are my life. Nobody knows you better than me and nobody can take care of you like me. If something was wrong I'd know it from one simple beat of your heart, because in the past two years the sound of your heartbeat has become the most important thing in my existance, which keeps me alive. I know it more than anything else. And know our baby's heartbeat too. The delicate but strong throbbing of its tiny heart."

I smiled happily, trying to hold back my tears. When I thought he couldn't be more perfect he always proved me wrong. How could such a man, like him, exist? And how could he be in love with me of all women. It was such a mystery to me.

He chuckled quietly, his naked body shaking slightly against me, little waves rolled away from his movement and broke against our skins.

"But maybe..." he continued amused. "...Carlisle should stay nearby. Just in case. In another room or a few miles away. If that's okay with you."

"Perfect, Edward." I leaned to kiss him softly. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, my love." he captured my lips in a loving kiss.

"Edward?" I whispered, trying to collect my jumbled thoughts. His presence, his touches, his kisses and the joy I felt in that moment made me dizzy. "Where will we move from Forks? Has anybody come up with some idea yet?"

I kissed his shoulder softly and rested my head on it, pressing my flaming cheek against his cool flesh. His fingers trailed down my neck to my arm. He rubbed my upper arm, his fingertips were like soft feathers against my skin, drawing lazy patterns on it.

"Everybody has some ideas about where they'd like to go, but the final decision hasn't been made yet." His low, soothing voice rang close to my ear. His cool breath brushed against my naked chest, making me shiver.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet. Anything fine with me until I could be with you." he kissed my nose softly. "Carlisle and Esme think about Alaska. We have a huge house there, much like the main house here in Forks and far enough from the populated area. But the others don't seem to like the idea of living there. And we would be close to Tanya's family. Emmett and Jasper want to move to somewhere in England. We have a few houses there too. While Alice and Rose think about France. They'd just love to go shopping into Paris or into the nearby countries."

He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. It was so typical Alice and Rosalie. But all these fancy plans made me wonder. Where did I want to live after we'd left Forks? I'd not given much thought of it until now. All those places, England, France or other european countries didn't attract me. I couldn't imagine myself living in France or in Spain or in England and definitely not in Italy. I shuddered at thought. Maybe after a while, but not yet. I wanted to go somewhere peaceful and separated place, where I could feel myself safe and comfortable. And there was one more thing. I would be a newborn vampire soon. That really restricted our options.

"Will I be a crazy, wild newborn?" I asked, looking up at Edward's beautiful face.

"I don't think so." he said. "I think and Carlisle thinks it too, that you'll have enough time to get used to the situation. Your change isn't so sudden and drastic. Without feeling the terrible pain of the venom burning you alive from the inside, it won't be so shocking. And the burning pain of the thrist won't be a constant reminder of the burning of the venom in your veins. Your change is peaceful and slow. And there's one more thing that makes it special." he paused for a moment and smiled down at me before brushed his lips against my temple.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled at my impatience.

"That you want it. You want to be a vampire. It's been the desire of your beautiful heart for so long. And most vampires didn't want to be a vampire. They didn't choose this way of existance. They didn't even know about the existance of this world, of this kind of creatures. They're usually forced into this life or more like existance. For most humans vampires are just the bad guys, the freaky monsters of some horror stories. Nothing more. And to face the truth and the overwhelming desire for blood after suffering through the agony of the change is a quite shocking experience. Especially if you're gifted as well."

I lifted my hand to his angelic face and trailed my fingers along his forehead, following the shape of his eyebrows and perfect nose.

"Was it like that for you? When you woke up as a vampire?" I asked softly.

He stared at me for a moment, silently. "I was frightened." he whispered then. "I didn't know what was happening to me. The pain stopped, the fire in my veins stopped, but it didn't bring relief. The flames in my throat didn't die down. I thought I was dead, I'd have had to die just like my parents, but I wasn't. I was alive, very much alive. Well, as much as a vampire could be. I saw everything so clearly, I heard everything, things I'd never before as a human, every tiny noise and I smelt everything. I was so thristy. I was so confused."

He trailed his fingers up on my arm, along my neck then down my chest and my belly. He rested his hand on my baby bump softly.

"Then I heard Carlisle's voice. He said things that I did not understand and they just sounded so ridiculous. I didn't believe him. I thought he was crazy. And when I answered his questions he stared at me like I'd been the crazy one. It made me angry. I was confused, I was scared and my thrist tortured me along with foggy, weak memories of the last few days of my human life. Images of my parents' death, of the agony of losing them, of the feeling of the emptiness and loneliness haunted me, burning into my perfect vampire memory along with the suffering of my last day as a human. I remembered the pain, how it felt dying. When I could hardly breath and each breaths I managed to take were pure agony. I felt like somebody pierced my lungs with a sharp knife again and again, and when I coughed, I coughed up blood and it hurt like hell. I remembered the weakness, the sleepiness and being in fever. Though that fever was nothing compared to the burning of the venom in my veins. I remembered all these things, and still I could not remember the faces of my own parents. They were just a blur to me. Images of little details, but not the complete whole. I felt like I was losing my mind."

I listened to him intently. He'd never talked about his change before, well not in detail. He'd told me that Carlisle'd changed him, why he'd done that and when and that his parents had been dead when he'd bit him, but he'd never talked about his feelings, his fears, or any details of the begining of his existance as a vampire. I'd always wanted to know it, but I hadn't brave enough to ask him about it.

"I was quite wild as a newborn." he chuckled softly. "But Carlisle was there to help me through those first months and years. He was also there, by my side when we returned to the human world the first time after my change. The bloodlust calmed down, but never disappeared. I learned to control it. But my gift tortured me. I often hid in my room, curled up in a corner with a pillow on my head, but it was useless of course. My mind filled with noises, there was never silence. I always heard them, loud, harsh, angry, bitter, lustful voices. Then later I could filter out the quiet, peaceful ones as well. I'd had constant headache for years until I managed to learn to control it."

I stared at him in awe, lost in his beauty, while the hipnotic, enchanting melody of his voice echoed in my mind, mesmerizing me, like a siren's call the craving sailors. Only one thing ruled my thoughts, I couldn't think of anything else. _Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine forever. My husband. My mate. Mine. _Suddenly the emotions I felt for him and even some unknown ones swept through me with such force, crushing my body, clenching my chest strongly. I couldn't breath. I gasped for air. My hand grabbed Edward's arm tightly, my fingers dug into his stony flesh, my nails screeched against his granite skin. I clenched my other hand around my aching chest as I'd done so often in the past, when I'd been alone. I cried out, my trembling voice seemed so far away to me as my lips formed Edward's name.

"Bella." Edward's panic filled, yet strong voice rang in my ear. "Breath, love. Take a deep breath. Try to follow me."

He craddled me in his arms and clenched me against his chest tightly. My head rested in the crook of his neck, my lips brushed against the base his throat. I felt his adam's apple moving up and down as he swallowed anxiously. It tickled my nose. He leaned down, pressing his cheek to mine softly but frimly. My skin felt like it was on fire everywhere we touched. He took slow, deep breaths and I tried to follow him.

After a few minutes I managed to calm down. My emotions was under my control again. I loosened my firm grip on Edward's arm and sneaked my arm around his torso, hugging him to me.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." I sighed deeply. "Stupid vampire emotions." I murmured.

He chuckled. "Interesting, aren't they?"

I couldn't help but chuckle too. "Yeah. Indeed... You always feel like this?"

"Yes." he nuzzled my neck gently.

"Vampire emotions are so strong. They could crash a human so easily." My voice broke. "That's why you thought my love for you was so fragile and caducous?" I added quietly.

He remained silent for a moment. "Yes." he murmured finally. "But Bella, I was wrong. I should have never compared vampire emotions to human ones. And definietly shouldn't have compared my love for you to yours for me. I've made a mistake that I'll never forgive myself. I've hurt you and myself because of my arrogant persuasion and..."

"Shh. Edward. Forget it, please. For me. For our baby. For yourself. We can not be happy until you do not forgive yourself. You did what you thought the right thing then. I would have done it too if I'd been in your place."

"Bella." he sighed, tilted my head gently and captured my lips in a very passionate kiss.

"Edward." I murmured breathlessly, guiding his hand onto my belly, pressing his palm to the spot where our baby was kicking, trying to ease his bad thoughts. "Do you remember when we talked about names in the baby shop a few days ago?" A beautiful smile lit up his face and he nodded. "And we decided about a name for a boy."

"Yes. I know." he grinned. "What is in your mind, love? Did you... Did you changed your mind about it?"

"Hmm... yes." I ducked my head, feeling a little guilty.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up gently. His eyes were full of love and tenderness. Amusement danced in them, just like the first time we'd talked about baby names. "Would you tell me your idea, please, beautiful?"

I blushed and he chuckled.

"I love the name Anthony, as his first name. It has a charm." I smiled up at him innocently.

"Oh, really? You think so?" he smirked.

"And after the event's of this day... I miss my father so much." I sighed. "I couldn't even say goodbye to him properly. Everything just happened so quickly."

"Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am for what happened to Charlie. If I could change what happened I'd do it without a second thought. But I can't. I'm sorry I couldn't save him. He was a really good man." he craddled my face into his large hands and caressed my cheeks softly with his thumbs.

"I know, Edward. I know you liked him too. And his death isn't your fault. I hope you know it." he only nodded. "It's all Jacob's fault."

"And would you like to give your father's name to our baby?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I thought about Charles as his middle name." I said softly.

He bored his eyes into mine. His fingertips danced across my forehead.

"I want to give that honor to Charlie. But I know you wanted Mason because it's so similar to your human family name." I sputtered. "And I thought that we could give the baby both your family names, human and vampire as well. So if it's a boy, his name would be Anthony Charles Masen Cullen. He would inherit his father's name, Anthony and his grandfathers' names too, Charles and Masen and Cullen. What do you think?"

I brought my hand up to his, which still rested on my cheek. I pulled it to my mouth and kissed his fingertips lovingly. His skin tasted so sweet.

"Anthony Charles Masen Cullen." he whispered in awe and trailed his hand down to my belly. "It sounds perfectly. I love it. Thank you, Bella."

I smiled. He was just so adorable. His fingers danced up and down on my bump, creassing it ever so lovingly. Our baby followed his every momevent, kicking exactly the spot its father's hand rested on. As always. This little one simply adored its father. I started to feel a little jealous of him.

Edward chuckled. "You have no reason to be jealous. It completely adores you as well, if not more. The little trouble maker is more protective of you than me. And that means something."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. He was so right.

Suddenly Edward raised his eyebrow. "But this doesn't solve our problem comletely." he smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What if it's a girl?" he looked down at my stomach with so much love. His fingers still caressed it softly. "A tiny little girl. Would you like to name her after our mothers?" he turned back to me, grinning.

I chuckled. "It would be nice. But wouldn't be three forenames too much for her? I mean she already has two surnames."

"Hmmm..." he hummed, still grinning widely. "Renee Esme Elizabeth Masen Cullen... or Elizabeth Renee Esme Masen Cullen... maybe Esme..."

"Okay, okay." I cut him off laughing. "They're... they're just horrible. We can't do this to her."

He laughed along with me. "You're right. Poor girl."

We laughed together for minutes. He pulled up one of his legs and I rested my back against it, throwing my own legs lazily above his other one, my left side pressed against torso tightly. I repeated different variations of those five name together, but none of them felt right.

"You know whether you say it out loud or just in your mind it's still horrible." Edward chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, then we both froze suddenly, just staring at each other silently as all of a sudden an idea popped into my head.

"What do you think?" I asked him quietly.

"Beautiful." he whispered.

"Are you sure it's not too... weird?"

"No, love. I think it's special... unique." he smiled. "Only one more thing left to do."

"What?" I asked.

"We have to decide which version would be better. Renesmee Elizabeth Masen Cullen or Elizabeth Renesmee Masen Cullen." he raised his eyebrow playfully, still smiling.

I hesitated. I couldn't decide. "Which one do you like better?"

He laughed softly and leaned to press a gentle kiss onto my forehead. "The first one."

"That's it then." I smiled.

"Anthony Charles and Renesmee Elizabeth Masen Cullen." he said in awe, almost savouring the taste of these words on his tongue.

"Anthony Charles and Renesmee Elizabeth Masen Cullen." I repeated, wanting to say them out loud myself.

My eyes filled with tears, my arms wrapped around my belly and I rested my hands on Edward's hand there. Our little Renesmee or Anthony kicked happily under our intertwined fingers. Edward leaned his head down in the exact moment I tilted my head too. His lips brushed against mine softly, slowly. He buried his free hand into my half dried hair, pulling me gently closer to him.


	27. Plans

_A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter 27 - Plans**

I woke up the next morning in our huge bed. As I opened my eyes memories of last night floated into my mind lazily, and I grinned widely. But when I turned and reached for Edward, my fingers clenched around thin air. His side of the bed was empty. I froze for a moment, then saw a folded paper on his pillow with my name on it, written with his beautiful, elegant script. I grabbed it quickly and unfolded it impatiently.

_ My love,_

_ I had to go to the main house, I hope I'll be back before you open your beautiful eyes. But if I'm not I left something for you in the kitchen. I'll hurry back. _

_ Love,_

_ Your Edward._

I climbed out of the bed carefully, still smiling. He was just so sweet. I wrapped my silk robe around my naked body, the same one I'd worn on our wedding night, and walked to the bathroom. I rushed through my morning routin and ten minutes later I followed my nose eagerly to the kitchen. He made me waffles and the scent of them was just so mouthwatering, it filled the whole house, I could smell it even from the bathroom. My stomach growled loudly as I hopped into a chair next to the counter and shoved a waffle into my mouth. It tasted even better than it smelled and I moaned loudly as I rolled the delicious bite on my tongue. I made a mental note that I'd have to say thanks to my wonderful husband for this amazing breakfast later.

After I finished I opened the fridge to pour some orange juice to myself, I craved for it so badly, I could almost taste it on my tongue. I chuckled quietly. These cravings were so silly sometimes.

"But if you want some orange juice, baby, then I will drink it." I patted my belly softly. "But it seems you have to wait some more." I frowned when I saw that there was no orange juice in the fridge and remembered that I'd drink the last drop of it last night.

I made a quick decision. I rushed back into the bedroom as quickly as I could, checking on my way if Edward had left the Volvo here. I gathered some clothes from our monstrous closet and walked into the bathroom to dress up. I decided that there was no point in hiding my growing belly anymore. Thanks to Lauren, the whole town knew about my pregnancy by now. And... well, somehow I felt pleasure that I didn't have to hide my baby.

I slid my robe off of my shoulder. It fell to the cool floor tile with a soft whoosh. I looked at my naked body in the full length mirror. It'd changed so much in the past few months. I'd been barely a woman, rather just a teenage girl when I'd moved here. Into this rainy little town, Forks. I'd never thought of myself as someone beautiful, not even pretty, just an ordinary, plain girl. But beside Edward I couldn't help but feel like I was one of the most beautiful creature in the world. He made me feel that way with only one loving look or one gentle touch.

I trailed my hands down on my side, my fingers brushed against the side of my breasts softly. They seemed bigger, fuller now and were a bit tender too. Then my fingers brushed against my belly. I stared at it in wonder, it was simply beautiful. Most women always worried about their weight and that they would be fat during their pregnancy. Well, I couldn't care less about it. All that mattered to me were my beautiful child's health and happiness. I turned around a few times, examining my bump from every possibly angle with a huge grin on my face.

I tried to imagine my baby as I dressed up, wondering for at least the thousandth time if it was a boy or a girl. My thoughts returned unwillingly to the picture of the little girl from my dream, though I tried to push any other details of that nightmare away very hard. I didn't want to think about it right now, or ever. And I definitely didn't want to upset myself and the baby by thinking about it. Instead I lingered on every little detail of that baby girl. How her shiny, bronze curls had bounced around her beautiful face, the exact same colour as Edward's. How her wide, dark brown eyes had sparkled as she'd stared at me innocently. How her pale skin had glowed in the moonlight. Her rosy cheeks had been like soft rose petals. She was so much like Edward. A tiny, perfect creation. Our baby girl.

I felt a strong kick then and smiled widely. My mind drifted to another picture. Only this time it was a picture of a baby boy. The wind blew his bronze hair as he ran on the meadow. His tiny feet carried him fast, his movements were graceful, just like his father's. His dark brown eyes sparkled with excitement and his tinkling voice filled the air as he laughed happily. His ivory skin shimmered softly in the sunlight, it had just a faint luminosity, nothing like the glowing sparkle of Edward. I imagined how soft his skin was.

I caressed my belly gently, smiling at the beautiful picture I'd just imagined, and finished dressing.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time, and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of me. I really looked nice. The soft maternity blouse hugged my growing belly delicately, showing my baby to the curious eyes. It was blue, the exact shade of blue as my other blouse, the one which I'd worn on that fateful night in Port Angeles, when Edward had saved me from those men, the one that he loved so much. It felt nice wearing something that didn't hide my pregnant belly after all that had happened yesterday. My khaki skirt, what Edward had stubbornly forced me or rather dazzled me to buy in the maternity shop, was really beautiful and comfortable, I had to admit, and it was just perfect on this late, warm summer day. It was really a wonderful day. It'd stopped raining sometime in the middle of the night, though the sun hadn't appeared at all. Huge, fluffy, light grey clouds floated on the sky lazily, shielding it. I ran my finger through my hair a few times, letting my messy curls fall onto my shoulders and my back softly, then stepped out of the bathroom. I put on some flats that Alice had bought me on one of her crazy shopping trips and went to the livingroom to gather my purse and Edward's car keys. My baby kicked softly as I walked out the front door and locked it behind me. A few minutes later I was on my way to the grocery store for my yummy orange juice.

I hummed along with the soft melody that filled the car as I sped down the road. The sound of the piano was so soothing as Esme's favourite floated slowly from the speakers as I parked in front of the store. I cut off the engine and stepped out of the car carefully.

As I walked into the store I was hit immediately by millions of different kind of scents. The sweet, delicious aroma of fruits and vegetables, the warm, rich scent of freshly baked bread, the strong, wet scent of meat. I could even separate the smell of white meat, red meat, pork, chicken, and the very familiar scent of fish. I wrinkled my nose, it made me a little nauseated.

I pushed my shopping cart in front of me across the long aisles, remembering the first time I'd been here. It'd been just the day after I'd met Edward. I couldn't help but smile at the memory, although it wasn't so pleasant then. How much had happened since then, and how much had everything changed. I put my hand on my belly, caressing it lovingly when suddenly I heard a familiar voice calling my name from behind me.

"Bella? Is it really you?" the soft, kind voice asked and couldn't help but smile.

"Angela?" I said, turning around, feeling happy to see her again.

She rushed to my side and hugged me gently, shyly. It felt right. And I realized in that moment just how much I missed her, my only human friend.

"Oh, Bella. It's so good to see you again." she pulled away and smiled widely.

"It's good to see you too. How are you? How's Ben? It's been so long since we last met. I should have called you. I'm so sorry I didn't." I sputtered.

"Calm down, Bella." she laughed lightly. "It's okay. You were quite busy, I can understand. After that incredible wedding I can imagine just how amazing your honeymoon was. I'm just so happy for you. Edward seems to be a really amazing man."

I blushed but grinned widely. "Yes, he is. The most amazing man I've ever met. The past almost two weeks were just simply wonderful. Though we didn't go anywhere, just spent the whole time in Forks. Edward's parents bought us a little cottage not far from their home. It's really magical. Our perfect home. We spent some quiet, peaceful alone time there."

"Really?" she chuckled softly. "How simple, yet how very romantic."

I looked at her confused.

"Don't get me wrong." she lifted up her hands. "It's just that everybody kept guessing and some of them even made bets where you two would spend your honeymoon." she admitted flushing a little and looking at me apologetically.

"Oh." this was the only thing I managed to say. I didn't need to ask who she was talking about. I could imagine Jessica, Mike and some others from school talking about Edward and me. Most of them were just simply jealous.

"Well, mostly Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren and some others." she added quickly. I gaped at her stupidly. "You know Jessica." she sighed.

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Yeah. I know her."

In that few, agonizingly long months when Edward had been gone, when I'd been alone, she'd showed her true colors. She'd turned her back to me without a second thought when I hadn't been so interesting anymore, hadn't been so popular and, to tell the truth, had lost my mind a little. When I'd been catatonic, then a walking dead, a zombie and when I'd started to chase my delusions, just to hear Edward's voice again and again. She'd joined to the evils, as I'd thought of them then and sometimes still now as well. The 'We hate Bella Swan' club.

I sighed then smiled, thinking how little this all mattered now and how silly had I been then caring about their opinion. I trailed my fingertips softly along my belly.

"She thought that Edward would take you some fancy and really expensive place." Angela continued. "She couldn't decide between Hawaii, Paris and Rome. And these were just the top three of her very long list." she rolled her eyes. "Well, she was really jealous, though she would never admit it for the world."

"I know. Along with Lauren and Mike as well, I guess." I sighed.

She remained silent for a few seconds, biting her lip, looking at me warily. Her eyes trailed down on my body.

"Oh, Bella." she gasped as she stared at my belly with wide eyes. "You're really pregnant." she breathed.

I laughed lightly at her surprised tone. "Yes, I am." I nodded. "Lauren and Jessica have a really big mouth, don't they?"

She looked up at me, blushing furiously. "Sorry Bella. I just... I just thought... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay." I chuckled. "You don't hurt my feelings at all. It's really shocking the first time. Trust me, I know." I caressed my belly again and my baby kicked lightly, a soft fluttering under my fingertips. I couldn't help but smile widely. "When we found out, I was really shocked for while. It just seemed so unbelievable. We thought that we could never have a baby."

She looked at me shocked at first, then confused. "Why?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and gentle. She didn't ask it because she wanted to hear some new gossip, just to tell it to everybody as soon as we said goodbye. She asked it because she cared about me. She asked it because she was my friend.

"Hmm... Edward was... really sick when he was young... And he was told that he could never have children." I tried to be as honest with her as I could. And well, what I'd said was true, in some way, I'd only left out the supernatural details, for her sake.

"Oh. It must have been very hard for him, thinking that he could never have a family of his own." she murmured.

"Yes. We talked about it very much in the past. He worried about it so much. He thought if I chose him I'd lose the chance to have a family and he didn't want that for me. He just simply wants to give me everything. So you can imagine how this new surprised and thrilled us both."

It was so good to talk about these things with somebody, besides my family. It felt normal. Even if I couldn't tell the whole truth.

"It's so amazing. You'll be a wonderful mother, Bella. You're so loving and caring. And though I don't know him very well, but I'm sure that Edward will be just as wonderful father." she said. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Damn hormones." I muttered as I wiped a tear away from my cheek. Angela chuckled softly.

"Ow." I jumped a little as my baby kicked suddenly, harder than ever before, as if agreeing with Angela. My hands flew to that spot on stomach and I rubbed it soothingly.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing." I chuckled. "The baby just kicked me. It was harder than before. My strong little one."

Angela laughed. "I remember when my mom was pregnant with the twins. Once they started to move around, they were really active and caused some pretty difficult moment to mom with some hard kick. But she always said they worthed it."

"Really?" I asked, smiling at her. She only nodded. "Do you want to feel it?" I gestured toward my stomach.

Her eyes lit up as she looked down at it again. I didn't wait for her answer just took her hand and put it gently on my bump. Just then the baby kicked again and Angela gasped.

"It's really a strong baby." she whispered in awe. I wrinkled my forehead a little, confused by her words. It didn't seem so strong kick to me. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

I shook my head. "No. We want it to be a surprise."

"You're glowing." Angela said and smiled at me gently.

"They say." I laughed.

"I thought that it was all just a malicious gossip, that Jessica and Lauren fabricated. Because you and Edward got married so suddenly and you both are so young." she explained, flushing again.

"Yeah. I know very well what Lauren thinks about my marriage. But I don't care. I love my husband and I love our baby as well." I said.

I remembered my little affair with Lauren in the mall a few days ago. I saw her hateful expression in my mind so clearly. Her scornful voice rang in my ear. I shuddered at the memory and lifted my hand automatically to my cheek, where she'd hit me. The bruise had already disappeared. To tell the truth, it'd vanished unnaturally quickly. Maybe the venom in my blood had healed it.

"And what does Edward think about it?" Angela patted my belly softly before pulled her hand away and me back from my thoughts.

"Well, he's over the moon about the baby. He's so sweet and more protective of me as ever, though I thought it was impossible. Well, I was obviously wrong." I laughed. "And it's really amazing how he tolerates my crazy moodswings and cravings."

She laughed along with me as we started to push our shopping carts to the register. We just stopped behind an old woman when suddenly my phone started to ring, scaring me to death.

"Sorry." I mumbled to Angela. She chuckled quietly while I took it out and flipped it open without looking at the screen to see who was calling.

"Hey, beautiful." a soft, velvety voice murmured into my ear. I shivered in pleasure.

"Edward." I whispered breathlessly. I felt that familiar ache in my chest, the longing to be with him, wrapped in his stony arms. I clenched my free hand around my chest.

"Bella." he whispered just as breathlessly. "Where are you, love?" he asked eagerly, with the same longing in his beautiful voice that I felt too.

"In the store. We ran out of orange juice." I answered.

"Let me guess. Another craving?" he laughed lightly.

"Yes." I said blushing. "Did you finish at the main house?"

"Yes. Would you like me to come?" he asked and my heart skip a beat. "Should I take that as a yes?" he chuckled.

"Cheater." I mumbled.

"I'll be there in a minute." he said softly.

"Okay. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

I put my phone away and turned back to Angela. She smiled.

"He can't be away from you?" she asked and giggled lightly. "I think it's really sweet."

I blushed, unable to form a coherent sentence.

A few minutes later we walked out of the store together. A soft wind blew across the parking lot and I stopped suddenly, sniffling the air around us. A small smile spread across my lips, as a familiar scent hit my nose, an almost honey-lilac-and-sun aroma. Edward was here.

"Bella?" Angela asked hesitantly, drawing my attention back to her again. "I was wondering if you'd like come to my slumber party tonight." she asked shyly.

"A slumber party?" I murmured hesitantly. I didn't know if I wanted to go to a party. I didn't know if it was such a good idea.

"Yeah, it's my birthday. My parents didn't like the idea of a big party, but they didn't object to a slumber party with just a few friends. It was Ben's idea and practically he planned the whole thing for me." she smiled softly and her eyes lit up as she talked about her boyfriend. It was really sweet. "He invited a few people from school and wanted to invite you and Edward too, but we thought you were on your honeymoon. But you're home, and so I invite you now." she said quietly and a little nervously, but I could feel that it would mean a lot to her if I went to her party.

"We'll be there." I heard Edward's voice from behind me before I could answer. Then his arms were around my waist securely and I melted into his embrace happily.

"Edward." I breathed almost inaudibly, but he heard it, of course. He rubbed my back softly and ran his fingers down my spine sensually before cupped my butt gently then slid his arm around my waist again. My heart beat in my throat, my blood boiled in my veins, my whole body was on blazing fire from his very presence. And he knew it very well.

"Good morning, Ladies." he smiled down at me and pressed a soft kiss onto my forehead, before turned toward Angela and smiled at her too, politely.

"Hello, Edward." Angela muttered quietly, flushing a little.

"So I think, it's settled then. We're coming to your party." I said, wrapping my arm around Edward's waist, pressing myself closer to his body.

Angela's whole face lit up instantly. "It's so wonderful." she smiled happily. "It'll start at seven o'clock. But... would you like to come a bit earlier and help me with the decoration and everything? We could talk some more... If Edward doesn't mind, of course." she added shyly.

"Oh. Yeah. It would be fun." I grinned. Edward chukled beside me quietly.

"Okay." she smiled. "The party will start at seven o'clock. Can you come over around four?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Okay. Well, I think, I see you soon." she said.

"See you soon." I pulled out of Edward's embrace and stepped closer to hug her. She wrapped her arms around me gently in response.

"Bye Bella, bye Edward." she waved to us as we watched her walking away toward the other side of the parking lot.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist again and grabbed the shopping cart with his free hand. He pushed it silently toward his Volvo, pulling me with him.

"Edward? Do you really think this party is a good idea?" I asked him as he put everything I'd bought into the trank. "I mean my pregnancy is just a gossip now, which can be true or not. Nobody knows for sure, well, except a few people, who I'm sure will be there too by the way. And our baby is very special. What if I get upset and the baby use its shield again. How will we explain it? And they humans. They can get hurt."

"Bella, love." Edward stepped in front of me and cradled my face in his huge hands. His voice was soft and loving. "You worry too much. Everything will be alright. And I know how much you hate parties but I also know that seeing your human friends one more time will make you happy. And that's all that matters to me. And if you're happy, the baby is happy too. But Angela invited me as well, so I'll be there too and noone will dare to say anything bad about you or our baby." he caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. "But if it makes you feel better, we can ask Jasper to be nearby, so he'll be able to help keep your emotions under control."

I stared up at him, dazzled by his very presence. "O-okay." I stuttered breathlessly.

He chuckled. "By the way you're so breathtakingly beautiful on this morning, Mrs. Masen Cullen."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a very heated kiss. I buried my fingers into his bronze curls and tugged his hair roughly. He moaned loudly into my mouth, blowing his sweet, cool breath on my warm tongue, his teeth nibbled my bottom lip carefully.

"Let's go home." he pulled away and whispered panting. I nodded weakly, trying to catch my breath and calm my erratic heartbeat.

He helped me into the car and was in the driver seat before I could have buckled my seat-belt. Then we were out of the parking lot in a flash.

We were silent on the whole way home. Edward rested one of his hands on my belly and I rested mine on his. Our baby kicked every now and then.

"What would you like to do today, love?" Edward asked as he stopped on the small meadow in front of our home and cut off the engine. "We have plenty of times until you have to go to Angela's."

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment. "What about we go to our meadow? We could spend the day there." I smiled at him as he helped me out of the car and led me into the cottage.

The meadow... My grin widened at the thought of it. Our secret, sacred place. I missed it so very much. We hadn't been there for so long. This beautiful day was really perfect for a trip to there.

Edward chuckled softly, listening to my thoughts and put my orange juice onto the kitchen counter.

"It's a wonderful idea. Give me a few minutes to get ready." he kissed me softly then disappeared into our bedroom.

I poured some juice to myself and drank it slowly, savouring its sweet taste as I waited for him. I heard him rushing through the room, then he was in the kitchen again.

"What is that?" I asked as he put a backpack onto the chair beside me.

"A backpack." he smiled, opening the door of the fridge.

I rolled my eyes at his lame answer.

"I can see it. And what is in this mysterious backback?" I tried again.

"Some stuffs." he grinned.

"Edward?" I whined and pouted, but he ignored me.

He rushed around in the kitchen, making some sandwiches and pouring some juice into a bottle, then put them into the backpack.

"Don't worry, beautiful." he chuckled and pulled the empty glass out of my hand to put it into the sink.

He took my hand gently, intertwining our fingers and grabbed the backpack too then led me out to the Volvo.

"Edward?" I asked.

I laid on my back in the middle of the meadow on a huge, soft blanket, glaring up at the sky. Edward laid beside me on his side, pressing himself tightly against me, our legs intertwined. He played with a lock of my hair and rested his other hand on my belly, under my shirt, just feeling our baby moving around.

"Mhm?" he murmured, kissing my cheek softly, his lips lingered on my skin.

"I feel somehow strange." I said and looked up at him.

He furrowed his brows slightly. There was a hint of worry on his light topaz eyes. "What do you mean?"

I sighed.

"I don't know how to explain it."

I traced the tiny wrinkles on his forehead, trying to smooth them out. I knew my jumbled thoughts didn't help him at all.

"Sometimes things happen... that I can't understand... I feel... weird... different."

"Things? What things, love?" he kissed my wrist tenderly as I was still stroking his face.

"Today... for example... I went to the store as you know... when I walked inside, suddenly felt overwhelmed by the many scents that hit me. I smelt everything. Even those things that were in the other side of the store. I could even tell which ones were fresh and which weren't... and when I stepped out into parking lot, I knew you were already there, because your wonderful scent..." he smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "...lingered in the air. I smelt it... And... yesterday... when you were running through the forest, cradling me in your arms, I heard something I'd never heard before..."

"You heard the leaves and sprigs rattle under my feet as I ran." he breathed, remembering suddenly. His eyes lit up with understanding.

"Yeah. I'd never ever heard you moving before. But then... and there were the other sounds... sounds of the forest. They seemed so much louder. The forest were full of life, more than usual... At least for me."

I took another deep breath, trying to sort out my thoughts. Edward stared down at me silently, waiting for me to continue patiently. His face was relaxed now and a small smile played on his lips.

"And then I smelt that horrible scent. That's the most disgusting thing I've ever smelt... werewolves..." I shuddered at the unpleasant memory and wrinkled my nose, pressing it against Edward's cheek, inhaling the heavenly scent of his skin, trying to distract myself. I remembered how that scent burned my nose so clearly.

Edward chuckled and kissed my nose lovingly. "And your memories are much sharper too, as I see. Sharper than human memories usually."

I blushed softly. "Edward." I said breathlessly, lost in his mesmerizing eyes. He completely dazzled me without even trying.

"You don't need to worry, sweetheart." he stroked my cheek gently. "As Carlisle said yesterday, you are changing. Your senses are becoming better and better, sharper. Soon you will see, hear and smell everything like a vampire. Your memory will be perfect. You're not exactly human anymore, but also not a vampire yet. But you will. Soon."

"And are you okay with that?" I asked, looking up at him warily.

"Yes, love. I'm okay with it." he smiled. "More than okay, actually."

My heart fluttered in my chest and I squeezed his hand on my stomach. I was so happy that he said that. It meant the world to me to know that he wanted me to change just as much as I wanted it. That he wanted our forever too.

"Of course I want it, silly girl." he kissed my forehead lovingly. "I've always wanted it." my eyes grew wide and he chuckled. "At least a part of me. From the very beginning. It was just that... I've suffered through ninety years in this existance. I've found a very few things to love in it. The loneliness, the constant battling with myself, with my bloodlust, with my inner monster overshadowed everything. And I couldn't damn you to this life too. I couldn't hurt you like this. I was so sure that I could never be the one for you, because I thought that I couldn't give you anything, only take away so many things..."

He paused for a long moment and just stared down at me. His honey gold eyes bored into mine so deeply, right into my soul. I lifted my head and pressed a soft kiss onto his flawless lips. He smiled then continued.

"But I was so wrong." he whispered as his cold fingers danced along my bump. Our baby had settled down a few minutes ago, probably taking a nap.

"And I understand finally... Now that I can hear your beautiful mind..." he sighed, his eyes never left mine. "Now I know just how big mistake I really made when I left you."

Guilt shadowed his eyes and I cradled his face lovingly, rubbing his cheeks with pad of my thumbs silently.

"Bella, I understand now, that you could've never been happy with someone else. And you've never wanted a family with anyone else. If I'd never come back you'd have just suffered through your human life. Maybe Jacob..." I cringed at the mention of his name and Edward caressed my face softly. "...or somebody else could have made you happy a little bit for while, but that would've never been enough. It would've never been like this, like us, just a pale shadow of it."

I smiled and he leaned down to press his cheek to mine, my fingers slid into his hair, holding him close to me. My heart pounded in my chest like a hummerbird, fast and loudly.

"It took me so much time to understand it." he continued. His lips brushed against my ear softly. "And I'm sorry for all the pain I caused to you. But I've learned my lesson, love." he lifted his head again and stared down at me. His eyes were so tender, full of love. I was speechless. "And I want our forever just as much as you want it. To have you in my life for an eternity is pure bliss. More incredible that I've ever dared to dream of. I'll never have to be alone again. I have and will always have someone with who I can share this life, my thoughts, my fears, my dreams, my whole being. And we will have a beautiful child too, something I always thought impossible for me. And you have no idea how happy it made me that I can give you this gift. A child. Our child." he caressed my belly softly. "I understand now that I don't take away anything from you, only give you what your heart desires. What my own heart desires too."

"Edward." I breathed as he kissed my trembling lips ever so gently. My fingers raked through his soft, bronze curls. Our mouths moved together in a perfect harmony. His taste, his scent, the feeling of his skin touching mine filled my senses. I felt like I was in heaven.

He pressed his stony lips to mine softly one, two, three more times before pulled away and smiled down at me sweetly.

"My beautiful mate." he said, caressing my face. His eyes burned with all the love he felt for me, all the passion and tenderness.

I blushed and my heart began to race. His smile only widened.

"My mate." I breathed, lost in his sparkling, golden eyes.

I stared at him in silence, my fingertips caressed his beautiful face lovingly, touching his forehead, tracing the line of his eyebrows, brushing against his closed eyelids and his pale cheeks softly, dancing down on his nose to his flawless lips and jaw. He was perfect and he was mine, forever.

"Forever." he whispered, echoing my thoughts.

"What do you think when I will need to drink blood?" I asked him a little anxiously after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know, love. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in just a few weeks, or after you gave birth." he shrugged.

"How will we know?" I asked.

"Hmm..." he hesitated for a moment. "Well, the thrist is a very intense feeling, more intense than human thrist, and nothing but blood can soothe it. It's a constant hunger. When you feel it the first time, I'm sure you will know. You will crave for something and no matter what you'll eat or drink, nothing will ease the gnawing pains of hunger but blood. Your body will tell you when it needs it."

"And from then I will want only blood?" I looked up at him questioningly.

To tell the truth, the thought of me drinking blood wasn't so scary or disgusting to me as it'd have been about a year ago. I remembered how I'd always reacted to blood, how the sight or the scent of it had made me sick, how I'd felt myself on that day in Biology when Mr. Banner had forced us to make a simple blood test and I'd ended in Edward's strong, cold arms because I'd been so sick.

Somehow the thought of blood didn't bother me anymore. I knew what it'd always smelt to me. I remembered the rusty, salty scent and how it'd always made me nauseated, but now when I thought of it, my mind remembered something else, a new scent, a new aroma. It was the sweetest scent I'd ever smelt, after Edward's unique scent of course. The scent of blood. Human blood. My own blood.

"The most sweetest scent, indeed. Truly sinful." Edward chuckled, pressing his forehead to mine, his bright, wide eyes bored into mine. "So your clumsiness was really helpful this time." he added, tracing the edge of the bandage on my forehead ever so gently.

"Why is that?" I frowned slightly.

"It helped us find out that blood is not disgusting to you anymore, but sweet, maybe even mouthwatering. And that means that maybe your body will need it soon." he explained. "But don't worry, love. I don't think that you'll want only blood from then. A part of you is still human, our baby is half-human, so both of you need human food too. Blood will be just a new addition to your menu. And in time it'll be a bigger and bigger part of it, and after giving birth it'll most likely be the only 'food' you want and need."

"As a vampire." I whispered in awe.

"Yes, my little vampire." Edward chuckled again.

It was so weird to think about myself as a vampire. Very soon I'd be fast and strong and beautiful just like all the Cullens. Finally I'd be a true Cullen too, in every meaning of this word.

Edward laughed quietly and nuzzled neck softly.

"Will you take me... you know... to hunt? When I'll need to drink blood?" I asked shyly, playing with the collar of his dark blue shirt.

He stopped laughing immediately, his whole body froze above me and his hands stilled. My eyes flashed to his, slightly frightened by his reaction. His beautiful eyes were wide as he stared down at me.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bella." he gulped nervously, his arms tightened around me, cradling me protectively.

"Why?" I whispered.

He inhaled sharply, pain and fear flashed in his eyes. My chest tightened and I pressed my body tighter to him automatically, trying to soothe him, to ease his pain.

"Do you remember when we sat in the cafeteria, after you'd found out what I really was, and talked about how and what I hunted usually?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded.

"You asked if you could see me hunting one day and I explained why it was such a horrible idea, how dangerous it would be to you." he said softly, his eyes were begging me to remember and understand it.

I cradled his beautiful face in my small hands lovingly and stared into his troubled eyes.

"But Edward, it would be different now. Very much." he opened his mouth to argue but I didn't let him. "You know it would." I caressed his cheeks gently. "I'm not completely human anymore. It's not just my blood that was running through my veins but your venom too. My scent becomes more and more vampiric with each passing days. You've said it yourself, Edward.

"And I'm not just some strange girl who drives you crazy in every possible way with her heavenly scent and silent mind, I'm your wife now..."

"Who still drives me crazy in every possible way." he mumbled and kissed my palm lovingly. The corner of his lips pulled up into a tiny smile.

I smiled back at him softly. What a silly, incredible man.

"I'm carrying your child." I continued in a low, tender tone and he sighed at that, his fingers caressed my belly ever so softly. He was still so fascinated by the thought of having a child. "Our bond is so deep and strong, you could never hurt me. You made love to me so many times, though once you thought that it was impossible too. Don't you think that this can be possible too? You're just too afraid to try."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, pressing his cheek into my palm.

"I can't lose you, Bella. You mean everything to me. I can't live without you." he whispered, his voice was weak.

I grabbed his face more firmly.

"Open your eyes. Look at me, Edward." I commanded softly.

His eyes fluttered open slowly and he stared down at me.

"You. Will. Never. Lose. Me." I said firmly. "Do you understand me?"

He remained silent, his eyes filled with pain and I squeezed him tighter to me, trying to remind him that I was here and would never go anywhere.

"I can't lose you." he repeated finally in a low, agonized voice. "If something... anything happened to you... I can't face an eternity without you, love. Not again. I've tried it once and failed miserably."

I didn't know what to say. The agony in his voice cut me deeply. My hands slid into his messy curls and clenched them so tightly, my knuckles went white from the effort. A low whimper escaped from my mouth as my trembling fingers trailed down his back and grabbed his shirt roughly, trying to pull him closer to me. He obeyed silently and moved to lay between my legs. The whole length of his body pressed against mine, carefully not to crash me and especially our baby. He buried his head into the crook of my neck, his breath came out in short gasps and brushed against my hot skin. He seemed so vulnerable at that moment, and I wanted to shield, to protect him from the agony with every fiber of my being.

It was a silent agreement between us not to talk about that dark period we'd spent separate, alone. All the memories from that time were just too painful. Especially for him. His guilt still tormented him, though he never mentioned it, but I saw it in his eyes from time to time.

"I'm so sorry, love." he whispered. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. If I could I would do everything differently. I would be stronger. I would be braver. I would never leave and never hurt you. I would change everything."

"I wouldn't." I said. My voice sounded steady and strong, though my inside trembled for him.

"What?" he lifted his head slightly to look into my eyes.

"I wouldn't change a thing." I said, caressing his cheek softly.

His mouth fell open and he stared down at me completely confused.

"Don't you feel how strong we are together now, Edward?" I asked in a gentle voice. "Don't you see? Don't you understand why is that?"

He furrowed his brows and seemed more confused than before. He shook his head slightly, a bronze lock fell into his eyes and I reached my hand to smooth it out of his face.

I took a deep breath. "From the very beginning there was a strong feeling inside you. You thought that your presence only messed up my life, that you shouldn't be with me, that you shouldn't love me and even want me. It was a constant doubt and fear in you, torturing you all the time. A part of you always planned to leave me, to let me live a normal, human life, thinking that I deserves someone better than you. You also underestimated my feelings, only because I'm human. And I didn't understand why such a beautiful, incredible creature like you could choose me to love and to share himself and his life with."

His sighed deeply and I couldn't help to kiss his sweet lips.

"But your leaving..." I continued. "...tought both of us so much. Look at yourself, Edward. Look inside you. You've never been so sure of yourself or more at peace. After almost a hundred years of suffering you finally learned to accept what you are and the way you have to live. You even grew to like it. And you've never been so sure of the strength and depth of my feelings for you. All the doubts and fears you felt before disappeared. Now you know just how much I love you, how much you are the right one for me, the only one for me, and that you don't take away from me anything by being with me, only give. You give me everything I need and want, more than anybody else could. You give me your love, such a strong and incredible feeling, I've never known someone could love the way you love me, Edward."

My thumb brushed against his lips, just a feather light touch and he kissed it lovingly. Hundreds of emotions burnt in his beautiful, wide eyes. Trust, passion, tenderness, but mostly love.

"You make me feel safe." I continued, my voice broke and I felt tears in my eyes. "I know that as long as you're with me nothing and noone can harm me. You care about me, like noone ever did, not my own parents. Renee is more like my child than my mother, and I never had a real chance to know my father because I grow up so far away from him. I've never had real friends because I just didn't fit anywhere. I didn't understand them and they didn't understand me. But with you..." my voice broke again and he reached to wipe my tears away. His thumbs brushed against my cheeks softly, leaving a trail of fire on my skin. "I've found my place in the world finally... in your world, by your side. This is where I belong. I've found peace with you just like you've found it with me. You're my other half, you make me whole. With you I feel that I can face anything. Together we can do anything."

"Bella." he breathed and crushed his lips to mine, forcing mine open gently.

He kissed me with such tenderness but with so much passion at the same time. His hands cradled my face, his fingers palyed with my hair, while mine caressed his back.

After a few minutes he pulled away and stared down at me. I gasped for air, staring straight back at him, unable to tore my eyes away from his hypnotic gaze.

"If we do this..." he breathed and my heart skipped a beat. "...we'll have to do it my way. You'll have to do exactly what I say and never argue with me. If I feel that I'm losing control even a tiniest bit, we'll stop the hunt instantly. Can you understand it?"

He searched my face, his eyes pleaded.

"Yes." I nodded eagerly and smiled at him widely. "Yes, Edward. I promise that I'll do everything as you say. I won't argue."

"And you must not go near any animal until I tell you. I don't want you or our baby to get hurt. You both are still so fragile and way too precious to me. You'll have to wait until I catch the prey and snap its neck so it won't be able to harm you in any way." he said.

I nodded. I didn't want our tiny baby or myself to get hurt either.

"I'll stay back until it's safe, I promise." I said seriously.

Edward exhaled slowly, his lips curved up into a slight smile.

"I'll take you out hunting when you need it. We will try it." he said.

"Thank you." I breathed, feeling very excited about our upcoming hunting and happy that my Edward was in a much better mood.

"I love you so much." I nuzzled his jaw gently. "I don't want to see that agony shadows your eyes again. I don't want you to torment yourself because of what happened in those months. I wish you could get rid of your guilty. Because it's unnecessary. You simply have to accept that everything happened the way they should. And those long and painful months only made us stronger and a better person. The longing and the absence of each other only deepened our relationship and our love. And here we are now, husband and wife, expecting our beautiful child."

Edward took an unnecessary, deep breath then nodded. I felt his body relax above me and he pressed his forehead to mine gently.

"I love you." he breathed.

Our baby chose this exact moment to make its presence known to us again.

"Auch... _he_ just kicked me." Edward pulled away and rubbed his stomach, pouting.

I chuckled at him, I couldn't help it.

"Well, _she_'s just jealous because her Daddy aren't touching her anymore and aren't playing with her."

"Do you think, Mommy?" he raised his eyebrow at me, then rolled back to his side.

He beamed down at my belly, his eyes filled with pride, tenderness and love, just as strong as he felt for me, but a very different kind one. He slid his hand under my shirt again and touched our baby through my skin ever so softly. I sighed happily and our little one greeted him with a strong, eager kick and his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree.

No matter how awfully he felt himself, to feel our baby moving around always made him blissfully happy.

"See?" I asked, caressing his pale cheek. "He or she just wanted you. Your touch, your attention. Our little one is already such a Daddy's child." I chuckled.

Edward grinned up at me then leaned to press a soft kiss onto my belly, then another one and another one...

I giggled uncontrollably.

"Edward... Stop... It tickles..." I squealed, trying to get away from him.

He pressed one final kiss just above my belly button then sat up and threw his head back as his musical laugh filled our meadow. I stared up at him, completely mesmerized by everything that was this beatiful man. My husband. My protector. My mate. I felt happy. Or rather blissful.

"Edward?" I asked after his laughter softened into a low chuckling.

"Yes, love?" he looked down at me with so much love in his sparkling eyes. For a moment my breath cought in my throat.

"Have you noticed that maybe our baby is stronger than a normal, human baby?"

I remembered Angela's tiny comment in the store about how strongly our baby kicked and the way Edward had rubbed his stomach just a few minutes ago, though I knew he'd been just fooling around.

"I really don't know, love." Edward shrugged casually and reached to stroke my cheek softly. "I don't know how strong a human baby is. I've never experienced such a thing. And our baby's movements don't seem so strong to me because I'm so much stronger. But I think it must be, at least a little bit. It's half-vampire after all. It had to inherit something from me too." he winked at me playfully.

I couldn't help smiling at him. "I'm sure he or she inherited a lot of things from you." I smiled at him widely.

"I hope so." he grinned.

"We just have to wait a little bit more to find out." I sighed.

"Yes, we do." Edward sighed too.

I smiled. He sounded just as impatient as me. I felt like the time couldn't pass fast enough. I loved being pregnant and also loved the way Edward enjoyed it too, but I longed to hold our tiny miracle in my arms so badly. I longed to see its angelic baby face, cute, tiny fingers and toes. I longed to find out everything about him or her.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to calm my racing heart. After all the horrible events of yesterday it felt so wonderful to be here in our sacred place with Edward, just the two of us, alone, talking and daydreaming about our baby. Maybe I should have felt guilty because I felt so happy right now, my best friend was dying or had already died, after all. But I couldn't. To tell the truth I couldn't think about Jacob as my best friend anymore. He'd killed my father, he'd tried to kill Edward numerous times, he'd tried to hurt me as well. Nothing left in him that I could love. He'd been my best friend once, but now he was nothing more but an enemy.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"He's still alive." he answered my unspoken question, moving closer to me.

I took his free hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, his other one was still busy caressing my belly, his long, pale fingers drew lazy patterns on my skin, following our baby's movements. My hand seemed so tiny in his, but they fit together perfectly.

"How long?"

"I don't know, love." He lifted our hands to his mouth and kissed my knuckles, one by one. His cold lips brushed against my skin, sending tiny jolts of electricity down my arm and along my spine. "As we all know and the Quileutes' legends say too, he should be dead by now. Vampire venom works very quickly in a werewolf's system, a hundred times faster than in human blood system. But somehow it's working in a different way now."

"Why?" I furrowed my brows.

"None of us knows." he shook his head. "But Carlisle is doing some research and trying very hard to find some answers, or a way to help him somehow."

"That's why you went to the main house this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah." he nodded. "Carlisle asked me to go. He wanted to discuss some important things. Sam called him sometime around dawn to tell him about Jacob's condition. His pain seemed to lessen a bit around midnight, but he still feels the fire in his veins. He's still burning ever since then, only with less intensity."

He turned his head and looked out into the forest. His eyes seemed troubled and I sat up, alerted by his expression. He pulled me close to him, pressing me to his chest, his hand never stopped caressing my belly.

"Edward?" I asked anxiously. My heart started to race.

"Shh." he stroked my cheek gently. "Calm down, Bella."

"What's wrong? Tell me, please." I pleaded.

"Carlisle thinks the venom won't kill him. He will live." his voice was so strange, I couldn't understand what was behind it, what troubled him this much.

"Do you want him to..." I asked confused but he didn't let me finish.

"No, love." he cupped my face tenderly. "I want him out of our life more than anything, but I don't wish for his death. No matter what he does, I can't forget that he was the one who kept you alive while I was gone."

I felt my chest tightening. Could I love him more than I already did? He was really the most amazing man I'd ever met. So selfless. So good.

"But don't you understand, Bella?" he sighed. "He will live. But the venom will always be in his veins, torturing him. It won't disappear from his body, ever. He will burn until the day of his death."

He shuddered and I gasped. Yes, he was my enemy now, who had made an attempt to hurt and kill my family and myself, but I could never wish this kind of life or death even for him. I could still remember very clearly how it had felt when James had bit me in the ballet studio in Phoenix. I remembered the venom entering my body and starting to spread. I remembered the burning pain that had snaked slowly up from my wrist through my arm toward my shoulder. I'd never felt this kind of pain before, though I'd spent half of my life in hospitals because of some broken bones and bruises and cuts every now and then. The intensity of it, as I'd been practically burning alive, had been just simply unbearable, though the venom had been only in one of my arms then, not spreading out in my whole body. I couldn't imagine how much Jacob was suffering right now and would have to in the future, but Edward knew exactly, of course. All of the Cullens did. I said a silent prayer, feeling really thankful that my change was so unique, slow, peaceful and intimate. That Edward had found a way unknowingly to do it this way.

"I'm thankful for it too, love. You have no idea just how much." he murmured, pulling me closer and buried his face into my hair.

"Do you think Carlisle can help him?" I asked in a low voice.

"I really don't know." he sighed. "He will try. I don't know if there was a way to heal him. Vampire venom has no antidote."

"And what about our moving?" I asked.

We had only left a few more days in Forks. I doubted that was enough time to find anything that could help.

"It isn't enough. But he and Esme won't come with us." he said.

"What?" I gasped and pulled away a little bit to look at him.

"Last night they decided that they would stay here, in Forks for a while. At least until it's time for you to give birth. They wouldn't miss the birth of their grandchild for the world." he smiled.

"And what about the others?" I asked.

"They're moving this weekend, according to the plan." he stroked my cheek softly.

"Have they decided where to?"

He nodded. "Yes. They don't want to be too far away from Esme and Carlisle, so they dropped all plans about Europe and chose Alaska eventually. If it's okay with us too, of course."

His eyes bored into mine, waiting for my answer. I knew that it was all up to me, he would go wherever I wanted.

"Hmm..." I bit my lip, hesitating.

I didn't know where I wanted to go. It really didn't matter to me where we'd move. All I wanted to do was to leave Forks behind us and to be with Edward and our baby. This little rainy town would be always a sacred place for me and I was sure for Edward as well. This was where I'd been born, where my father had lived and where I'd met Edward and our family, but this place held no future for us. At least not for a very long time. Maybe someday we would return, and then maybe not. For now all I wanted to do was spend some alone time with my little family. I didn't want to deal with angry werewolves or jealous human friends. I just wanted to wait in peace with my husband for our tiny creation to born, and enjoy every moment of my pregnancy with him.

"I don't want to go to Alaska." I said finally, remembering that Tanya and her family lived there too. She was definitely that kind of trouble that I didn't want to deal with for a little while.

"Okay." Edward nodded. "Then we'll find another place, I'm sure the family wouldn't mind to move to somewhere..."

"No, Edward." I cut him off. I cradled his face in my small hands gently. "You don't understand. I don't want to go to Alaska. Yet. Can we just go somewhere else? Just the two of us? For a while?"

He stunned into silence. His bright, topaz eyes widened as he stared at me. His lips parted slightly as he inhaled slowly.

"I mean the others can move to Alaska. They can prepare the house and whatever stuffs remained to do, knowing Alice, probably everything's been already done. And we can join them later, a little bit before the baby's birth. Along with Carlisle and Esme."

"Like a honeymoon?" he breathed in awe.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Like a honeymoon. We don't have one, yet."

"Where?" he asked eagerly with a dreamy expression on his perfect face. He was so adorable.

I knew he would take me to the end of the world if I asked him. I was sure that right now hundreds of potential destinations were flashing through his mind. Paris, Rome, Venice and other famous, romantic cities. But I didn't want to go any of those places and live in fancy hotels. I wanted to go somewhere where I could feel like I was home, some peaceful, quiet place.

"Chicago." we said at the same time.

"It's settled then?" Edward chuckled, love and happiness danced in his eyes. I swore if I weren't sitting practically in his lap he'd be bouncing up and down right now, just like Alice did usually.

"Yes." I nodded, grinning. "A few months alone in Chicago. Just the two of us."

"Three of us." he looked down at my growing belly lovingly then back at me. "And it sounds wonderful."

"Wonderful." I breathed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body tightly to his and buried my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his heavenly scent deeply. His strong, cold arms snaked around me, cuddling me even closer.

Then his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello Alice." he pulled it out from his pocket, flipped it open and sighed.

This couldn't be good.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Care to explain me why Rose's, Emmett's, Jasper's and my future became suddenly so clear? Why did I saw us living alone in the new house in Alaska?" I heard her yelling at the top of her lungs through the phone.

I cringed at her angry tone.

"Because Bella and I have just decided that we're not moving with you." Edward answered her calmly.

"Not moving with us?" Alice yelled again. "Oh no, Mister! Just whose insane idea was this ridiculous decision? I bet it was yours. You will not take away my sister and monopolize her!"

"Alice." Edward said, a hint of anger colored his voice. "Firstly, calm down or else I'll hang up. Secondly," he rose his voice slightly when she tried to cut off. "it was Bella's decision that she doesn't want to move to Alaska. We'll live in Chicago for a few months, just the two of us, then join you there before it's time to give birth to our baby."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a while. I couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad sign. Edward ran his thumb along my cheek, caressing it softly as he waited for her sister's respond.

"Could you give the phone to Bella, please?" she asked finally.

She sounded much calmer, at least.

Edward hesitated for a moment then handed it to me silently and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly. I was afraid she would yell at me too.

"Do you not love me, Bella?" she asked in a soft, low voice. I was sure she was pouting.

I gulped nervously, suddenly feeling a little guilty about our decision about moving to Chicago alone. But it wasn't enough to change my mind.

"Of course I love you, Alice. Why do you think I don't?"

Edward rolled her eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Because you leave me out from everything." she mumbled, her voice was full of sorrow.

"I don't leave you out from anything. I just..." I took a deep breath trying to collect my thoughts. "You're my best friend, my sister and I love you very much. Just ask your husband and he'll tell you just how much. But you have to understand that there are things I want to and need to do with Edward. Alone. This whole marriage thing is so new to me and we will also be parents soon. It's really creepy sometimes. I need time to get used to it and discover who I really am in this new life. And I need to do it with Edward. Together."

Edward smiled his breathtaking crooked smile, causing my heart to pound in my chest fast and loudly. His intense gaze sent a shiver down my spine and made me blush.

"He and our baby are my main priority," I continued a little breathlessly. "but that doesn't mean that I don't love you or anybody else in our family. You will always be my best friend and my favourite sister. That one is sure. It will never change.

"And by the way, we're newlyweds, I'm sure you can understand that we want some alone time, especially after the terrible events of the last few months with my father's death, my little affair with Mike on the funeral and with Jessica and Lauren in the mall, and then with Jacob and Billy. This few months alone will be wonderful, full of peace and love. It'll be only about Edward, our baby and me. It'll be like a honeymoon we couldn't go before."

"It will be amazing, I'm sure." she said finally, a little bit sadly. "And I'm sorry for my outburst... It's just that I miss you terribly. And Edward too. And I can't even see your future anymore. My visions are completely blank when it comes to you, Bella. And being blind is so frustrating. I feel so useless and I feel like I wasn't a part of your life anymore. We barely spend some time together lately."

My heart clenched. Of course she was right. In the last few months I had spent a very little time with her or any other member of the family. I'd been too wrapped up in Edward and our new life together and my pregnancy, of course. I felt a little guilty about it. I didn't want them to feel like I was rejecting them. But on the other hand it all felt naturally, to spend my every time with Edward and forget about everybody and everything else in the world. This was what newlyweds did. And that didn't mean that I didn't love my family just as much as before.

Edward rubbed my back soothingly. His cool, loving touch soothed my awakening guilt.

"I'm really sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. And of course you are a part of my life. You always will be. I love you. And it will never change. And I promise to you that we'll spend a lot of time together after we joined to you in Alaska. Though maybe you'd rather spend your time with someone else then, Aunty Alice..."

She gasped then squeled a little. I couldn't help chuckling at her.

"I can't wait..." she said excited. "Aunty Alice..." he breathed dreamily. "It sounds so incredible."

"Okay, Aunty Alice. Leave the daydreaming until later. Can you work your magic on me and beautify me for Angela's birthday party?" I asked.

"Sure." she chirped, back in her cheery, bouncing mood. "When will the party start?"

"I have to be there at four."

"What?" she yelled so loudly that I had to pull away the phone from my ear. "That's only two hours."

She sounded horrified. Though I couldn't understand why, she had plenty of time to beautify me. Actually more than enough time especially with her vampire speed.

"Tell my dear brother to bring you home now. I'll be waiting for you. We have a lot to do. So hurry up." she sputtered.

Before I could answer she hung up and I gaped at the phone. What had I gotten myself into?

"We better get going, before she gets angry again." Edward laughed and I pouted. "You really let her play Bella Barbie with you?"

"It makes her happy." I shrugged.

"I love you, Mrs. Masen Cullen." he shook his head then cradled my face in his large hands and kissed my lips softly.


	28. Happy birthday Part 1

_A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter 28 - Happy birthday Part 1**

"Okay. You're ready." Alice chirped finally and I sighed in relief.

She was torturing me for almost two hours, curling my hair and doing my make-up, painting my nails and toes soft pink color and making me change my clothes at least five times before she'd finally found the perfect combination of clothes, unable to foresee anything about me. In the past few hours I'd had a hard time remembering why I let her doing this to me.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she clapped her hands and grinned, looking at my husband, who sat in the corner of our tiny bathroom, where Alice banished him to stay.

He chuckled quietly, amusement danced in his gorgeous topaz eyes, which never left me ever since we'd stepped into the cottage and Alice had dragged me into the bathroom.

"She's always beautiful." he beamed at me and I blushed.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice waved her tiny hand, rolling her eyes.

"We have to go now. " I stood up and straighten my maternity shirt.

"Wait! Wait!" Alice bounced up and down then rushed out of the room for a very short moment, returning with a big box back in her tiny hands. "Here." She held it out to us. It was wrapped in a beautiful, fancy paper.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her confused. Edward only shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"Your birthday present to Angela, of course." she explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Exactly what you planned to ask Edward to buy."

"What?" I gasped. "I thought you couldn't see my future."

"I can't." she frowned. "But I can see your husband's if he's not with you. This morning I saw him driving to Seattle to buy that beautiful, green and white, floral patterned blanket in the mall. I was already there, so I bought it. Saving a trip to my dear brother." she grinned.

"Thanks, Alice." Edward and I said in unison.

She giggled. "Okay. Have a good time." she kissed my cheek then Edward's softly and danced out of the room with a huge, toothy grin on her pixie face.

"Let's go, beautiful." Edward said and grabbed my hand, intertwinning our fingers.

I sighed happily at the contact as the familiar electric current buzzed between us.

"You're really stunning, love. Alice outdid herself this time." he whispered softly into my ear as he helped me out of the Volvo in front of Angela's house ten minutes later.

"Thanks." I mumbled, blushing again.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest, inhaling his sweet honey-like scent deeply. It was more intense, richer than I'd ever smelt before. I couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped from my mouth.

"I'll miss you." I mumbled into his shirt.

"I'll miss you too." he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

I felt his marble lips brushing against my hair softly. Suddenly a wave of panic shot through me, I didn't want him to be away from me. I didn't want him to leave me.

"Only three short hours and we'll be together again." he murmured in a gentle tone.

It should have calmed me, but it didn't. In the past few months we'd barely left each other's side, except a very few times when Alice or his brothers had forced us or Edward had had to go to hunt. We'd spent every second of every day together and this three long hours that I had to spend without him frightened me to my very core, though I didn't understand why, I'd already spent some time without him this morning. Maybe it was because of my pregnancy hormones. My fingers gripped his shirt tightly and I whimpered, snuggling closer to him.

"Shh, my Bella." Edward hushed me gently and stroked my hair. "It's okay. It will pass so quickly, you won't even notice it. And you can spend some alone time with Angela. I know you want it, she's your best human friend and you miss her."

He was right, of course, I did miss Angela. She was a good person, nothing like Jessica or Lauren. She was really my friend. And I did want to spend some time with her. This was the last time I could be with her.

"Okay." I sighed and pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "Are you sure this party is a good idea? With Jessica, Lauren and Mike and others?"

"This is why you are so frightened?" he asked, resting his forehead against mine.

"Well, maybe." I nodded. "A part of me. I don't want a repeat of what happened in the mall. And I don't want you to have a hard time because of their shallow minds and irritating thoughts." I caressed his face. "And another part of me just can't stand being away from you."

"Don't worry about me, honey. I'll be okay." he smiled slightly. "And this won't be a repeat of the mall incident. If anybody just thinks something bad about you or our baby, or wants to hurt you..."

His smile disappeared and his eyes darkened dangerously.

"There's something more." I continued quickly, trying to distract him. "They are all outsiders who knew nothing about our secrets, and the world we live in. They are all humans and I am not, well, at least not completely anymore. What if they notice that something's different with me?"

"They won't." he shook his head. "You still look human. But I have to say that in a way you do look different, Bella." he smiled. "You've never been so beautiful than you are right now, with our baby growing under your heart. You're glowing, love. That is something that surely everybody will notice. And it's not something to be ashamed of."

He hugged me close to him and just held me for a few minutes. His hands rubbed my back gently.

"I have to go now." I pulled away sighing. "What will you do until the party?" I murmured, unable to let him go.

He smiled and took my hands. "I will count down the seconds until I can have you in my arms again and miss you terribly."

"No." I shook my head, giggling softly. "Seriously. Will you go home? Or visit the others?" I asked, looking up at him angelicly. I felt if I knew where would he be I could cope for a few short hours without him.

"I thought I would go for a quick hunt. Somewhere nearby." he said.

I nodded. "Okay. Just hurry back. Don't leave me alone with those sharks."

He threw his head back and laughed freely. Hearing his beautiful, trilling voice and seeing him so happy and carefree made me smile. I pressed my face to his chest, wrapping my arms around him again.

"Don't worry. I would never do that." he said very seriously, though there was a hint of mischief in his voice.

I chuckled.

"I love you so much." I mumbled into his shirt quietly, trying to inhale as much of his honey-like scent as I could.

"I love you too, sweetheart." he pressed a loving kiss onto the top of my head, my temple then my forehead.

After a very short minute I sighed again. "I really have to go now."

"Yeah." he nodded.

I pulled away unwillingly and looked up at his beautiful face. He bent down and pressed his cool lips against mine. He kissed me deeply, pushing his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan at the taste of him, so sweet and spicy and cool. My fingers tangled automatically into his soft, bronze curls, pulling him closer to me.

"Go, love." he pushed me towards the house after one last gentle peck.

"Will you bring Angela's gift when you return? I'd like us to give it to her together."

"Of course, love." he caressed my cheek softly.

I walked slowly to the front door then turned back toward him. I watched as he got in the car and started the engine. He smiled at me and mouthed 'I love you' before pulled out of Angela's driveway and disappeared down the road.

I sighed and turned back toward the door with heavy heart. But my momentary sadness vanished as soon as Angela opened it and I saw her happy smile.

"Hi Bella." she said and hugged me warmly. "Come in. I'm so glad you're here finally."

"Hey Angela. Happy birthday." I smiled back at her and followed her into the living room.

"Thanks. I thought that maybe you changed your mind or something." she chuckled softly.

"Oh no." I shook my head. "It's just hard to stop Alice when she plays Bella Barbie, you know." I shrugged, smiling. "So? Where to start?"

"Well, it appears that Ben wants to do everything." she admitted shyly. "He forbid me to go anywhere near the decoration or the food. I'm surprised he actually let me go to the supermarket this morning." she let out a small chuckle and I couldn't help but smile. "And the same goes for you too. He said we had nothing to do but sit and talk until the other guests arrive. He's happy you could come."

"I'm happy too." I smiled. "Where is he right now, by the way?"

"He's very excited. Maybe more than me. He's in the garden right now, fixing everything up. He's planning to give a barbecue party."

"A barbecue party?" I asked, my eyes lit up at the idea.

She sat down on the couch and I sat beside her, resting my hands on my stomach, drawing soothing patterns on it, trying to calm my baby, who became quite active in the last few minutes.

"Yes." she nodded. "It was Ben's idea. It was a last minute decision. But I like it. It will be fun." She chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

It was so good to see her so happy. She and Ben were a really cute couple.

"I just hope the others will like it too." she added.

"I remember when Renee, my mother tried to give a barbecue party to her friends once. I was ten then." I smiled at the memory. "Well, it was disastrous. She's an adventurous cook, but she's not very good at cooking at all. Sooo... You can imagine what it was like."

"Yeah. I can." she smiled. "But I think it didn't make her sad or discourage her."

"No, not at all." I laughed.

"I guessed so. She has a bubbly personality."

"Sure. Sometimes I feel like I was the mother and she was my child. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

I gasped as the baby gave me a strong kick. It was the strongest of all yet, though it wasn't really painful, only a bit uncomfortable. And well, it took me by surprise.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Angela asked anxiously.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling. "He or she is just really restless now."

Angela chuckled. "I bet your mother is really excited about her first grandchild. She seemed really happy for you and Edward on your wedding day."

I froze for a moment. This cought me off guard. What could I answer to that? I wanted to tell my mother so badly that soon she would be a grandmother, that Edward and me were expecting our beautiful miracle. But I couldn't. I could not tell her because it would put her life in danger. My pregnancy was far from normal. How could I explain to her the way my baby was growing? Faster than a normal, human baby should. Or its special gift, its amazing shield? Though probably it wouldn't work on her, just like it didn't work on Edward or Esme. How could I explain all the changes that had already happened to me and still would in the near future as I was slowly turning from a fragile, plain mortal to an indestructible, beautiful immortal. How could I involve her into my world, especially after what had happened to my father.

He'd become a part of the supernatural world, even if he hadn't known about it. He'd got into the middle of a war between two supernatural species. It didn't matter that a treaty had bound them, that it'd forbidden them to hurt each other, they'd been still natural enemies, designed to kill each other. But more than that they'd been two males fighting for the same female. And though Edward was a perfect gentleman, he'd been still first and foremost a vampire, following his instincts and defending his territory, his mate, while Jacob had been only an angry, stubborn kid, ruled by his animalistic side, ready to do anything and everything to destroy Edward, to take his mate away from him, even though he'd not imprinted on her. And in the end my father had paid for Jacob's wrong, selfish decisions with his life, a very high price. I couldn't let it happen to my mother. I had to keep her as far away from all of this as possible, I had to protect her, even if it meant that I had to lose her.

Now I could understand Edward more than ever. I could understand why he'd made that decision after my disastrous birthday party last September and walked out of my life, giving up our love and future together and his own happiness as well. I could understand why he'd had to try to give me a chance to live a normal, human life with a loving husband and children and grandchildren.

But I didn't know what would be the best way to step out of my mother's life. I hadn't thought about it much yet, neither had talked about it with Edward or our family. These past few months had been just too busy. Should we fake my death and let her believe that her only daughter was dead? Or should we let her know about the existence of our baby and let her meet him or her a few times? But later we'd still have to fake both of our deaths. It would be even worse for her, to lose her daughter and grandchild at once. It wouldn't be fair. Charlie's death had broken her, a part of her that had still loved him had died with him. Would she be able to cope with her only daughter's and her grandchild's death too? I was sure it would be too much for her. Maybe I should just simply distance myself from her more and more, then someday stop talking to her completely. She had her own life now with Phil, he would help her cope with my absence.

I felt my head spin. What would be the right choice? This was definitely a problem that should be solved very soon.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" Angela's anxious voice pulled me back to reality. She put her hand gently on my arm, it felt somehow a little bit warmer than before.

"Yeah." I looked up at her and tried to smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You seem so sad suddenly. Is everything okay... with you and your mom?" she added hesitantly.

"Yes." I nodded. "Everything's okay. She just copes with Charlie's death with difficulty. And I'm worried about her. That's all." I lied, feeling my cheeks heating up.

Well, to tell the truth, it wasn't a lie after all. Renee hadn't been completely herself in the past few months. Her emails and phone calls weren't as cheerful as before and Phil was worried about her too. But I knew that she would be okay. She just needed some time to mourn for Charlie. For her first love.

"And you? How do you cope with it?" Angela asked softly, warily, obviously trying not to hurt me with this topic.

"I'm okay." I answered firmly.

And I really was okay. The absence of my father still pained me. I would always miss him and would regret forever that I'd lost so much time with him, that he hadn't been the one who'd walked me down the aisle on my wedding day, and couldn't see me to start my life with Edward. But I'd learnt to accept his death. I'd found my peace. And he would never be completely dead. A part of him would live inside me and in his grandchild forever. I would never forget him or stop loving him. He would always have a special space in my heart.

"Are you?" Angela's soft voice interrupted my train of thoughts again.

"Yes, I am." I smiled at her and nodded. "Edward and his family help me a lot. I'm not alone. And now with our baby under my heart, I simply can't be unhappy. Though I miss my father terribly on every single day and wish he could meet his grandchild and could have been on my wedding and given me away. But he couldn't. I treasure every single memory of him and will never forget him."

She nodded and smiled.

"I was worried about you a little, you know." she admitted after a few moments of silence. "On the funeral you seemed so broken. And then Mike just upset you further. I was glad that Edward put him into his place. But then..."

She paused and looked down.

"Then?" I asked, my voice was barely louder than a whisper.

She blushed slightly as she continued. "I'm sorry but I saw that you had an argument with an older Quileute man."

My breath hitched. My mind flashed back to that memory, trying to recall what she might have heard.

"I didn't hear anything." she added quickly, blushing further, probably sensing my discomfort about this topic. "But it was quite obvious that you two were argueing about something. I know you're a strong person, but I was worried that it would be too much for you then."

I sighed. "It was Billy Black. He was my father's best friend."

"Black? As in Jacob Black's father or something?" she asked.

I sighed again and nodded.

"Oh."

"He didn't really... agree with my... choice." I said. "He still doesn't."

"Your choice to be with Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"And he thought that that was the best time to talk to you about it? On your father's funeral and right in front of Edward?" she sounded slightly shocked.

I hated lying to her, though it wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. This was the only normal side of this situation. This was the only thing I could tell her and it felt good to talk at least about a part of it with a friend.

"It's really complicated." I murmured. "Especially after what Jacob did."

"What did he do?" she asked.

"He and Edward don't really like each other." I began.

"It's an understatement, I think." she chuckled. "Mike talked a lot about their heated arguement in the parking lot. He said they almost got into a fight."

I rolled my eyes, remembering that incident and Mike's little bet after it all too well.

"Jacob tried to convince me that I was in love with him and that he was a much better choice than Edward. And he tried to prove his point by kissing me without my permission, because he thought this was what I wanted, only I was too stubborn to admit it."

I shuddered at the memory. It was still hard to forget how had Jacob forced himself at me, not even noticing my protest, or rather mistaking it for my nonexistent love and lust for him. I remembered my boiling anger and how he'd laughed at it arrogantly, so sure of himself. Then the anger had faded and nothing had left but the crushing pain that only Edward could've eased. The only man whose thouch I desired, my husband, the father of my only child, my Edward. I remembered that first night; his gentle touches, his passionate kisses, every sigh, moan and growl that had left his lips, his loving words... How could I love and want anyone else but him?

I ran my fingers along my belly, feeling our baby moving around, and smiled. _Our baby... _The thought still sent a shiver down my spine, it was still so unbelievable.

"He kissed you?" Angela asked surprised, her eyes widened.

I looked up at her and nodded. "And I punched him in the face and managed to injure my hand." I admitted, blushing.

"Wow." she breathed, the corner of her lips twitched.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Wow. Indeed."

"And how did Edward react? Did they fight?"

"No, they did not fight." I shook my head and shuddered at the thought. "Though Edward was beyond furious. And Jacob's behaviour didn't really help the situation. He acted very smug and tried to provoke him further, to provoke a fight, still trying to prove to me how better choice would he be. But he failed fortunately. Edward has an amazing self-control and he's more mature than Jacob. It's hard to take a rise out of him, especially when I'm around. His first priority is always me, no matter what."

Angela smiled. "That's for sure."

"I don't think Jacob understood at all how wrong was what he did... He still doesn't." I added.

She shook her head in disbelief. "And you? How did you feel about it?"

I wrapped my arms around my belly and bit my bottom lip. "I was angry too. Jacob has never been a huge fan of Edward, especially after he returned. He was angry with me that I took him back so easily. And he was also jealous, I think. But we managed to stay friends. Even Edward accepted it after all, though he didn't like Jacob either. But this was what I wanted and he simply couldn't deny it from me.

"I tried to ease their stubborn hatred for each other and force them together. And managed to hurt all of us in the process. I was selfish. I wanted my love and my best friend as well. But it was just... impossible.

"Jacob tried to convince me many times that Edward was not the right choice, that he would only hurt me again. We argued a lot about it. But I always forgave him, every time his words hurt me. But this was just too much. He crossed a line that he should have never crossed. Later my anger faded, but I was still pretty upset. He was my best friend and meant so much to me, yet I couldn't find in myself to forgive him. Not this, not then, not ever. It felt like some kind of violance and I felt that I couldn't be his friend anymore. Not when he forced himself on me like this and couldn't accept my feelings and my choice. I'll always be grateful to him for the time we spent together when I was... when Edward was gone, but I feel that he's a completely different person that he was then."

"I never really understood him." Angela said thoughtfully. "I mean I can understand why he fell in love with you. You're a wonderful person." she smiled and I blushed. "But you and Edward are just perfect together. He absolutely adores you. I've never seen anyone else being so in love. Well, except maybe you." she chuckled. "And I don't really know him, but even I can see how much he's changed since he met you. I don't understand why Jacob wants to stand between you two. Or Mike, or Jessica, or anybody else for that matter. Why they want to break this special bond between you two."

"I don't know." I mumbled and sighed.

"Does Jacob know about your pregnancy?" she asked.

"No." I shook my head. "I try to stay away from him."

"Try?" she raised her eyebrow confused.

"Well, sometimes he just shows up out of thin air and tries to convince me again and again." I explained. "Edward and I think it's better if he doesn't know about it. He wasn't really happy about the new of our marriage either. I don't know how he would react if he found out about the baby, but I'd rather avoid it."

I shuddered again, remembering of Jacob's furious expression. The image of the giant russet wolf springing at Edward's throat had burnt into my new, perfect memory forever. I would do anything to protect my mate and my child as well.

"You know you can't keep it from him for long, don't you?" Angela asked. "It's a small town and if Jessica and Lauren knows about it..."

"Probably everybody else knows it already. I know." I nodded.

Angela smiled and changed the subject, much to my relief. I loved about her that she wasn't one to pry, she didn't ask something in the hope of finding out the biggest gossip of the century. She asked because she was a loving and caring person.

"And have you thought about names yet?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh yes." I laughed and caressed my belly, just where my baby kicked. "I thought a lot about it. And Edward and I talked about it many times."

"And have you found the perfect ones yet?"

"Yes." I breathed, unable to keep the wide smile off my face at the thought of our beautiful child's possible names. "We've decided that if it's a boy, his name will be Anthony Charles Masen Cullen. And if it's a girl, her name will be Renesmee Elizabeth Masen Cullen."

I rubbed my belly proudly, feeling anxious to meet my little angel.

"Wow. Beautiful names." she smiled. "Though I've never heard Renesmee before. It's quite unique."

"It's very unique." I nodded again proudly. "It's the combination of our mothers' names. Renée and Esme put together."

"It's very special." she said, still smiling. "And where did Masen come from?"

"It's Edward's biological parents' name. Before Carlisle and Esme adopted him, his name was Edward Anthony Masen." I explained.

"Oh, I see."

Just then Ben appeared suddenly in the living room, rushing toward the kitchen.

"Hi Bella. It's good to see you." he called, grinning widely, before he disappeared again.

"Wow." I giggled. "He's really excited."

"I said so." Angela sighed and couldn't hide her happy smile.

* * *

After another hour and a half everything were set up to Angela's birthday party, though Ben couldn't have finished in time so we had to help in, after all.

I was really anxious to see Edward again and I guessed our baby was too. It didn't stop kicking and moving around ever since Edward had driven off a few hours ago.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Angela asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's just the baby. It's still so tiny, but very active. Right now even more than usual. I think my little one is just missing its Daddy. It just loves when Edward rubs my belly or just simply touches it. His touch always sooths him or her."

She smiled but before she could say anything the doorbell rang and she walked off to greet her guests.

"Shh, baby." I rubbed my belly softly. "Daddy's going to be here in any minute."

I started to hum my lullaby, hoping it would calm my little angel a bit. Then I heard _his_ voice, humming softly, quietly along with me and I turned my head toward the front door eagerly. But all I saw was Mike and Tyler shaking hands with Ben and hugging Angela. There was no sign of Edward, though I still heard his beautiful voice.

Before any of them could notice me, I slipped out of the room into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and sat down on top of the toilet. I couldn't face with them. Not alone, with Edward's voice humming inside my head. It was like when he was gone and I put myself into danger time after time only to hear his voice again and pretend for a few blissful moment that he still cared about me and perhaps still loved me. It was like when I saw those men in Port Angeles after the movie with Jessica, or when I was riding the bike Jacob had repaired, or when I was standing on top of that cliff in La Push, ready to jump into the ice-cold water on that fateful day. It was Edward's voice, but without the anger and urgency in it. It was smooth, velvety, loving.

Suddenly I jumped, slightly startled by my phone which started to ring. I reached into my pocket to take it out and picked it up without looking at its screen.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't move." Edward's smooth, velvety voice said worriedly.

"Edward." I breathed in relief, relaxing instantly.

"Yes, love. It's me." he murmured softly. "I'm on my way. I can hear your thoughts

now." a hint of pain colored his tone.

I cringed, remembering where my thoughts had wondered only a minute ago. He heard it, everything. I gasped for air, suddenly paniced that I unwillingly hurt the most important person in my life. I'd never wanted him to see those memories. I always tried to avoid thinking of that time of my life so carefully, so he'd never be able to even the tiniest memory of it.

"Edward, I..." my voice broke, my hands started to shake. I stood slowly and gripped the counter for support.

_ I love you, angel. _

Edward's voice whispered inside my head again and again. The deep love and tenderness in his tone, and the way each single word fell from his lips, dripped with an almost religious devotion took my breath away. My vision became blur as my eyes filled with tears. I'd never heard him speak like this before. Only when he...

"Bella..." Edward breathed softly into the phone.

"You spoke those words to..."

"...our baby." he finished for me.

"Every night." I continued in awe. "You tell him or her this and hum my Lullaby to us before I fall asleep... It's not a delusion."

"No, it's not." he said and I knew he was smiling too, just like me.

"It's a memory. Our baby's memory of you." I looked down at my belly in disbelief, caressing it ever so softly. "How does he or she be able to do such thing? It's still so tiny."

"How can this tiny angel protect its beautiful mother with such powerful shield?" Edward pressed his lips to my ear suddenly and whispered into it, while his strong arms encircled my waist.

I felt his cold, hard chest pressing against my back tightly and his sweet scent filled my nose. Every fiber of my body was suddenly fully aware of his presence, I was complete again. He took my phone gently from my fingers, closed it and tugged it back into my pocket before rested his large hands on my belly, covering mine.

"Our child is gifted. More than we thought." Edward continued, still in a very low voice, which was full of fatherly pride.

"And likes to surprise its parents in the most unexpected moments." I added, smiling. "So what do you think what exactly is this? What our baby is doing?"

"Hmm... I would say it's somehow projecting its thoughts." he said thoughtfully. "At least it seems like that to me."

"Projecting its thoughts?" I turned around in his arms and looked up at him with wide eyes.

He smiled and nodded, tugging a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Well, it's definitely not something he or she inherited from me, I think." I couldn't help grinning up at him, feeling completely at ease now that he was here and we figured out what was going on.

"You think?" Edward teased, flashing me his crooked smile then leaned to press his lips to mine in a short, loving kiss. "After this party we have to talk to Carlisle." he added more seriously, but still smiling. "It's definitely something he should know and I want him to check up on you, just in case."

"Why?" I asked slightly confused.

"The baby grows in a very fast rate physically. We already know that. But it seems it's more developed mentally than it should." Edward explained. "I mean it has a size of about a twenty weeks old human fetus. But mentally, I'd say, it's like a fully grown one, or even older. I just want to make sure that everything is okay with both of you."

"Okay." I sighed. "But isn't he busy with his researching about Jacob?"

"Yes, he is." he nodded. "And I'm sure he does anything to help him, even though he doesn't deserve it. But his family always comes first. Especially his only grandchild and its precious mother." he grinned, just as our little angel decided to play my Lullaby again for me.

I chuckled and Edward took a tiny step back and looked down at my growing belly. His eyes shone with love and such tenderness as he dropped down on his knees and lifted my shirt ever so gently.

"Hey, baby." he said in a hushed tone, caressing my bare skin lovingly.

Our little one responded immediately to his voice and touch with a strong kick. Its little private show stopped immediately. I thought its full attention was on its father now.

"You managed to freak Mommy out quite well a few minutes ago." Edward continued as I tangled my fingers into his unruly bronze hair, playing with his silky locks. "Be a good baby and don't cause any more trouble tonight." he pressed his marble lips just below my belly button softly.

"I think our baby boy or girl missed Daddy very much." I chuckled quietly, feeling our little one moving around excitedly.

Edward smiled and nuzzled his face to my belly. He wrapped one of his arms around me tightly, pulling me closer.

Then a loud tap on the door made me jump in surprise. My heart started to race and I looked down at Edward paniced. He was on his feet in a second, hugging me.

"Shh. Calm down, love. It's only Angela." he murmured, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" I heard Angela's soft but anxious voice.

"Tell her that you'll be out in a minute." Edward whispered.

"Yes. Of course. I'll be out in a minute." I called, my voice shook a little.

"It'll be better if I go now, then arrive officially too." he sighed, obviously not wanting to leave my side even for a minute.

"How did you come in without them noticing you?" I asked curiously.

"Through a second story window. It was opened. It was kind of nostalgic." he shrugged and flashed me a grin. "Nobody noticed me climb through it and slip into here."

I chuckled and leaned to kiss him.

"Wait a few minutes before you go out there again. Lauren and Jessica is here too." he kissed my forehead softly. "I won't let them hurt you." he added when I cringed hearing their names. "I'll be back very soon."

"Okay." I breathed as he pressed one last final kiss on my lips and disappered.


	29. Happy birthday Part 2

_A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Happy birthday Part 2**

"Are you enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward breathed into my ear and twirled me gracefully around in the Webers' garden, completely ignoring the quick, noisy song that was coming from Ben's CD player.

I threw my head back and laughed. "It's not that bad."

He chuckled and kissed my throat softly.

It was dark outside, only the very dim light of the moon, that seeped through the thick blanket of clouds above us, and a few lamps lit the small place. The air was heavy and filled with a strange electricity, I could feel it with every fiber of my body. An angry storm was coming, I could tell, it was very close.

"It's only a few minutes away." Edward whispered, pulling me closer, carefully not to crash our baby. "It's amazing how your senses become sharper and sharper with each passing day. It's such an incredible thing to witness it through your beautiful mind." he brushed his lips gently along my forehead.

I smiled.

My ongoing change was really a blessing. And seeing Edward being so happy and carefree about it always made me melt. Every little changes in me thrilled him – the heightening of my senses, my most basic instincts and the intensity of my emotions. I finally felt that he wanted me to become his equal mate just as much as I wanted it and he was so ecstatic that he could give it to me without putting me through the burning agony, he'd had to go through almost a century ago.

"You have no idea just how much it means to me." he nuzzled his face into my neck softly.

It was hours since we found out our beautiful baby's newest gift and Edward had arrived officially too, along with the other guests. The evening passed without any incident, at least till now, with only a few jealous, vicious glances from mostly Jessica, Lauren and even Mike. They didn't seem to like the way Edward acted around me. His love and happiness was undeniable, apparently I wasn't the only one who was glowing, and the fact that he simply couldn't keep his hands off my growing belly pissed them off to no end. Probably they'd already convinced themselves that my marriage with Edward was doomed and we surely already started to grow apart by now, or worse. But they were absolutely wrong, of course.

After we ate dinner - which was absolutely delicious and I was so hungry that I ate both mine and Edward's portion as well, while he watched me amused, rubbing my belly ever so softly -, Angela opened her gifts and cut her cake, which her mother had baked for her and we sang her the 'Happy Birthday'. Everything felt so normal, so human, without angry werewolves and hyperactive vampire siblings.

"It is, isn't it?" Edward chuckled quietly. "A normal, quiet evening. Very rare for us."

"I hope we'll have tons of it in the future." I murmured, pressing my face into the crook of his neck as he swayed us slowly on the soft grass.

"With our little troublemaker here and with your luck... I highly doubt it." he said teasingly and I felt his cold lips touching my hair ever so gently.

"Edward!" I hit his butt playfully and laughed quietly. His arms tightened around me.

"You have to stop doing things like that." he purred into my ear, his velvety voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

"Touching me so indecently in front of your friends." he answered in a very formal, yet somehow seductive tone. I shuddered. "You misbehave yourself, Mrs. Cullen."

"And are you planning to penalize your indecent wife, Mr. Cullen?" I breathed into his ear, blushing.

He groaned softly, nuzzling his cheek to mine. "Absolutely." he kissed that sweet spot right beneath my ear.

I felt desire race through my veins, singing from my scalp to my toes. The intensity of it took my breath away and for a brief moment paralyzed my muscles. My knees buckled and I'd have fallen to the ground if Edward's strong arms hadn't encircled me protectively, holding me securely to his body. My blood boiled under my skin as I fought for control not to pounce on him and rip his clothes from his gorgeous body right here and now. My whole body trembled in his embrace.

"Edward..." I whimpered into the cool miracle of his skin, pressing my face into his neck again, shutting my eyes tightly, craving for his closeness. My fingers clenched the fabric of his shirt so tightly, it almost hurt, trying to pull him closer to me.

"I'm here, love. I'm here." he whispered softly and I felt him spinning me the opposite direction we'd been headed before. The music grew quieter with each passing second, then the wind stopped suddenly. We were inside.

"Ed...ward..." I whimpered again helplessly, tugging his shirt.

"Shh." he hushed me lovingly as I heard something clicking very softly. A lock. Then he lifted me up ever so gently onto the top of something while he stood between my legs, pressing himself tightly to my still shaking body.

"Take deep breaths, love." he took my face into his large hands and brushed my hair out of my face, caressing my cheeks, my lips, my nose and my still closed eyelids tenderly, - I was too afraid of looking into his eyes, knowing what his smoldering gaze could do to me. His voice was low and soft, velvety. I did as he asked and took a deep, shaky breath, inhaling his sweet honey-like scent.

His touch, his scent only made everything worse. Every fiber of my body was screaming for him, I'd never been so aware of his presence. It was like my senses heightened, sharpened suddenly even more. All I could hear was his quiet breathing, ringing so clearly in my ears along with the rapid, uneven beating of my own heart. All I could smell was his unique honey-lilac-and-sun perfume. It filled my nose with each breath I took. All I could feel was his skin on mine, ice on fire, and the very familiar electricity buzzing between us with such intensity than never before. I had to have him now. I needed him more than air.

"We can't, love. Not now, not here." he murmured quietly, still caressing my face. "We're at Angela's, remember? She's here, along with Ben, Jessica, Mike and others."

My eyebrows pushed together. I felt slightly irritated. Did he not want me? But as he ran his fingers along my forehead, trying to soothe out the puckers, I all but forgot my irritation as another wave of desire rippled through my body. I gasped for air, my eyes popped open, for the very first time since he'd led me inside, and I stared up at his beautiful face hungrily.

As our gaze locked he gasped suddenly, his own eyes widened with shock. "Bella." he breathed completely in awe, his topaz orbs turned a shade darker. "Your eyes..." he ran his thumbs along under my eyes.

"What?" I asked, slightly distracted by his expression.

"Black... They're black." he whispered in disbelief, unable to take his gaze off of me.

"Black?" I muttered completely taken aback by what he just said. "My eyes changed color?" I asked confused. "How is it possible?"

"You're changing." Edward shrugged a tiny bit, still staring at me mesmerized. "Vampires eyes change color. You know that."

"Yes, I know." I nodded slowly.

"I have to tell you, love, that it's incredibly sexy." he grinned, leaning closer. His cool breath fanned into my face and I closed my eyes, moaning quietly.

"No." Edward said, tilting my chin tenderly. "Don't hide them from me." His voice was calm, composed but I could hear a hint of deep longing in it.

I obeyed his pleading instantly, unable to deny him anything. Our gaze locked again and my breath caught in my throat.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered, brushing his fingertips along my cheekbones lovingly. "I'm absolutely in love with your chocolate pools, and to tell the truth, I'm terrified of losing them. But now, seeing your eyes shining onyx because of the intensity of your desire for me... God, Bella... there are no words for it. "

"Edward..." I whimpered, clenching his lower arms tightly, trying to pull him closer to me, with not much success.

"I just hope that our baby inherited the color of your eyes, so I'll never have to really say goodbye to them." he rested his hands ever so softly on my belly and we both felt our baby kicking, greeting him eagerly as always - the special bond they already shared never ceased to amaze me. My eyes filled with tears at the tenderness and love in his gaze. "I can so imagine a tiny ball of energy with your beautiful brown eyes."

"Really?" I asked, watching his long fingers caressing our child so, so carefully and with so much love.

He nodded, smiling. "Really. And with your silky hair and soft, pale skin, radiating with your warmth."

I looked up at him and couldn't help laughing at him. "And what has the poor kid inherited from you then, Edward?"

He chuckled softly. "My charm and brilliant mind, of course." he teased, then became serious. "It doesn't matter if we have a son or a daughter and how he or she will look like, our child will be perfect anyway."

I sighed, pressing my face into his stony chest. "It sounds so incredible. _Our_ child." He tangled one of his hands into my hair, holding me to him and snaked the other under my shirt, stroking my bare skin. In that moment I could only concentrate on the tenderness of his caresses as he touched our tiny miracle through my skin. My sudden desire and need for him forgotten momentarily.

"It does." he breathed.

"I love you so much, Edward." I choked, tears prickled my eyes, that I tried to blink back furiously.

"I love you more." he whispered.

There was soft knock on the door, then. It was in that moment I just realized what Edward was doing. He was distracting me from the sudden, intense lust I felt with the only thing that could hold my attention in this state, our little Renesmee or Anthony.

Edward leaned back, just enough to be able to look into my eyes. He flashed me a brilliant smile, that made my heart skip a beat.

"Bella, Edward?" a gentle voice from the other side of the room broke our little bubble. "Sorry to interrupt, but it started to rain outside and everyone is in the living room now. We're only waiting for you two. Jessica wants to play something."

"We'll be out in a minute. Thanks Angela." Edward answered, his eyes never left mine.

"Edward Cullen, you're such a cheater." I mumbled, blushing furiously, embarrassed by my previous behavior.

He chuckled quietly, rubbing my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Are you mad at me?"

I sighed. "Can I ever?"

"Nope." he grinned and leaned to press his cool lips to mine in a soft, loving kiss. "I promise you, love, that I'll make it up to you once we're home finally." he brushed his fingertips along my bare arms tenderly. I shivered. Though my previous wild emotions calmed and I was completely in control myself, they didn't disappear, far from it.

"God, this is so embarrassing. Stupid vampire emotions." I bit my lip nervously. Why couldn't I control myself like him?

He gently smoothed my hair out of my face, looking down at me with such love in his sparkling, topaz eyes. "You have absolutely no reason to be ashamed of, love. There's nothing sinful in feeling an intense desire for your husband and wanting to make love to him." he lifted me off the counter carefully, then intertwined our fingers, while I blushed a deeper shade of red. "By the way, you're pregnant and are changing. I think it's quite normal to feel this way and you handle all these crazy emotions amazingly."

"Thanks." I mumbled, still embarrassed.

"Now, come on. They're waiting for us." he smiled, unlocked the door and led me out into the living room.

They were all sitting in a loose circle in the middle of the room, talking and laughing. As we stepped into the room Angela looked up at us and smiled kindly. Edward led me to the empty spot next to her and helped me sit down on one of the pillows on the floor before he joined me too.

"No wonder she got knocked up, after all. They can't even manage a few hours without having sex. Even on the birthday party of their friend they rather sneak out into the bathroom for a quicky." Lauren leaned closer to Jessica and whispered into her ear bitterly. Jessica snickered quietly, nodding her head in agreement. Would I have been still only a normal human, I would have missed their small exchange. But now I heard every word.

I looked up at Edward, feeling slightly hurt by their exchange. He smiled down at me reassuringly - though I saw anger flashing in his eyes -, and shifted his body closer to mine. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me between his legs and rested his hands on my belly shielding me and our child from them. He pressed a soft lingering kiss on my temple and somehow I knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn't only trying to protect us from Lauren's and Jessica's glares and malice, he was marking us as his, he was marking his territory. As he'd done it a thousand times before, only I hadn't really understood the meaning behind his small gestures back then. I looked up at him again and he gave me a tiny shrug, a small smile played on his flawless lips. A normal human probably would find him insanely possessive and freak out. Yet, to me it all felt somehow right. I was his. Just like he was mine. And now we shared a tiny being as well.

"Is everything alright?" Angela asked quietly, with a hint of worry in her tone, pulling me back from my thoughts.

"Yes, thanks." I smiled at her, flushing slightly. "Just a little nausea. I don't know why they call it morning sickness."

She chuckled, nodding.

"You still have that?" Lauren cocked one eyebrow, smirking. "I thought you already passed that period, seeing how fat you already are."

The whole room froze. My eyes widened and Edward's arms tightened around me. I felt his chest rumbling against my body as he tried to stifle his furious growl.

"I think it's completely normal. My mom got sick sometimes even after her first trimester when she was pregnant with the twins." Angela said quickly, smiling at me apologetically.

"Okay, can we start now?" Mike asked impatiently, clearly feeling really uncomfortable with the current subject.

"Of course." Jessica clapped eagerly, shooting one last glare into my direction. "So... how about some 'Truth or dare'?" her eyes widened with excitement and maybe a hint of mischief.

I shifted uncomfortably in Edward's arms while he stayed calm. My stomach clenched at the idea of playing this game, especially with these people. Lauren and Jessica clearly knew no bounds, not even Edward's presence held them back, which was really reckless. I bit my lip and looked around nervously, hoping that the others were feeling similarly about this game.

I was wrong. So very wrong.

Eric, Tyler, Mike and Lauren had the same expression on their face. They all were eager and excited beyond belief to start this game. I couldn't imagine why. Mike even bounced in his seat a little, much like Alice did every time she got excited about something. Angela and Ben, on the other hand, seemed just as reluctant about this like me. I looked up at Edward, he had his eyes closed tightly, his beautiful face was full of irritation and disgust as he probably was listening to someone's thoughts. I gulped and his eyes popped open, his stiff features relaxed immediately as our gaze locked and he smiled down at me.

"Don't be afraid." he leaned to whisper into my ear, his fingertips danced along my cheekbone, just a feather-like touch. "Just do as I say." He kissed my temple softly before pulled away.

I nodded, relaxing in his protective embrace. Whatever they were planning, he would see it in their thoughts. His gift could be truly a blessing sometimes.

"Let's start already." Mike said, grinning widely. "Who picks first?"

"Angela." Jessica answered. "It's her birthday after all."

"Okay." Angela sighed, then blushed slightly as every eye in the room flashed toward her, waiting. "Hmm... Tyler. So... truth or dare?"

Tyler thought for a second. "Truth." he said finally.

"Hmm... What was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" she asked.

Tyler shifted uncomfortably, his wide grin subsided. His obvious excitement for this game disappeared. His eyes flickered toward Edward and me, his expression was like he'd just bit into a very sour lemon. Edward pressed his face into my hair, and I felt him shaking against me with silent laughter.

"You have to tell the truth." Mike reminded Tyler, patting his back, grinning widely.

"Fine." Tyler huffed, then took a deep breath before began. "Last year I went to Bella's house to pick her up for prom." he ducked his head embarrassed, avoiding to look at any of us, and continued. "Chief Swan was quite surprised to see me at his doorstep dressed up and everything..., waiting for his daughter, who had already left then with her date, who was obviously not me..." his voice became more and more quieter and weaker with every word, and I watched as his blood rushed under his skin into his cheeks. "It was really embarrassing, but then... he called Cullen..." he nodded toward Edward, still avoiding to make eye contact with anybody. "...which only made the whole situation even worse."

When he finished his story, his whole face was bright red. I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him, though what had happened back then was entirely his fault. He could only blame his own stupidity to get into such an embarrassing situation. After all, how he could've been so delusional, I still couldn't imagine. How he could've thought, even then, that I would go out on a date with him, especially to prom, when I'd been Edward's girlfriend for a long while. It'd been quite obvious to the whole town..., well obviously not for him.

"I can't believe you did that." Mike choked out, holding his stomach while he laughed uncontrollably, along with Jessica and Eric. Angela and Ben snickered too, though they weren't so uproarious than those three.

Lauren, on the other hand, seemed to be furious, her whole face flushed with anger as she glared at poor Tyler. He was obviously in big trouble. I didn't know they were together. Though maybe not, only she had her eyes on him, still. Then her fishy eyes found mine and filled with pure hatred. It radiated off of every fiber of her body in huge waves. There was no question of me looking away. I didn't want her to think that she won, I wouldn't give her that pleasure. Not after what she'd done in the mall in Seattle. Though to tell the truth, I still didn't really understand why she hated me so passionately. I'd never done anything to her that would've given her any reason to feel this way.

Edward hissed angrily then, not loud enough for anybody around us to hear. He snaked one of his hands under my shirt, trying to soothe our baby, who was moving around quite actively. There was no need for him or her to use its shield.

"Okay, it's my turn now." Tyler straightened and looked around quickly.

Lauren huffed and looked away from me finally, turning back toward him again.

"Mike." he smirked, trying to avoid Lauren's gaze as best as he could, though it couldn't be an easy thing to do. "Truth or dare?"

"I say dare." Mike answered smugly and shot a quick glance at me. "I'm not afraid."

Tyler thought for a moment, before an evil smile spread across his face. "I dare you to call your mom and tell her that you proposed to Jessica a few weeks ago."

"What!" Mike shouted. His eyes widened and he paled. Less than a second he became almost as pale as Edward.

But to my surprise he was not the only one. Jessica's frightened expression mirrored his own.

Was this true then? Had he really proposed to her? What was going on between the two of them? They weren't even in love with each other, I was pretty sure of that. So why did they want to get married?

"You told him?" Jessica glared at Mike, her eyes wide with disbelief and anger. He shot her an apologetic look.

"You two are really engaged?" Ben asked surprised, looking back and forth between the two of them, eyes wide also. There was nothing but pure confusion and curiosity in his voice.

"Have you lied to me about the result of that pregnancy test?" Lauren asked sharply, glaring down at Jessica. She stared back at her horrified. "You said it was negative. Was it a lie? Did he knocked you up, after all?"

"What is she talking about?" Mike asked, turning toward Jessica as well.

She let out a frustrated sigh and groaned, shooting a glare at Lauren. "It's nothing, really. I thought I might be... _pregnant_." she said the word 'pregnant' with disgust and shuddered. "But it was a false alarm, thank God."

"Oh." Mike said. "It's okay, then." he shrugged, visibly relaxing.

I watched their exchange in disbelief, wrapping my arms around my belly instinctively, resting my hands on Edward's there. Maybe I was too sensitive because of my pregnancy hormones, but their behavior really upset me. How could they think and talk about these things this way?

"Then why the hell did he propose to you?" Lauren burst out again. "You're not even together anymore. Or am I missing something?" she raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Well, we are now. It was a sudden decision." Jessica shrugged, embarrassed. She clearly didn't want anybody to find out about this, at least not yet. "We were a little drunk then, but later we decided why not to give it a try. It might be fun."

I shook my head, hoping to clear it. I couldn't believe what they were just saying. How could they be so shallow and immature? Marriage was not a funny game to play, it was a huge, serious thing, a sacred bond between two people in love. Once I'd been terrified of matrimony, but being married to Edward was a whole different thing. I treasured every single moment of our marriage. My earlier fears felt so ridiculous now.

Edward purred into my ear softly in response to my thoughts, kissing the shell of my ear.

Angela's eyes flickered to mine and I saw the exact same questions and disbelief in them that filled my mind as well.

"Mike, you still have a phone call to make." Edward reminded him in a very sweet and velvety voice, causing the blood to rush out of his face again. "Or would you rather back out of your dare?" he added, smiling softly. The pleasure to be able to torture Mike was evident in his voice and I couldn't help chuckling at him.

"No, I'm not backing out." Mike gulped nervously. "Let's get over with this."

Ben reached the phone toward him, maybe a bit too eagerly, and he took it with shaky hands, then started to dial.

"Put it on speaker." Tyler grinned. Mike grimaced but obeyed.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered a few seconds later. It was really getting late.

"Hey, mom. It's me." Mike said in a weak voice.

"Mike? Do you have any idea how late it is?" she yawned. "Is something wrong, honey?"

Mike blushed as Lauren, Eric and Tyler snickered quietly.

"No, nothing's wrong, actually." he stuttered. "I'd just like to tell you something."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now." Mike nodded. "Listen mom, don't freak out, please, okay? You know how Jess and I are..."

"Jess?" she asked confused. "You mean Jessica Stanley?"

"Yeah, her... Well, I... I mean she and I... so we're getting married." he rattled out, blushing furiously. He looked like he'd be sick in any moment. Jessica buried her head into her hands, groaning.

"What?" Mrs. Newton inhaled sharply, all the sleepiness gone from her voice.

Tyler and Eric laughed quietly as Mike paled again. I was really surprised that he hadn't fainted or puked yet. I doubted the sudden, intense rush of blood in and out of his face was healthy.

"What do you mean you're getting married, Michael Newton?" she shouted angrily. "You're only nineteen, you can't marry her or anybody else, for that matter. Are you insane?"

"Mom..." Mike whispered weakly.

"I won't discuss this any further now. I'm calling Mrs. Stanley, right now." she interrupted him. She was really pissed. "We'll talk about this tomorrow morning. _All_ of us together."

With that she hung up the phone.

There was a few moments of silence in the room. Every eye flickered between Jessica's and Mike's frozen forms.

"That went smoothly, didn't it?" Tyler asked finally, grinning widely. Jessica shot him a death glare, that shut him up instantly.

"Great... just great." she mumbled.

I felt Edward shake with silent laughter. His sweet breath tickled my neck. "I'm really grateful right now for the way your mother's taken the new of our engagement. It could have been worse. So much worse." he breathed against my skin.

"I couldn't help feeling sorry for them." I sighed quietly.

"There's no need to feel sorry, love. Believe me." he said in a hushed tone. "They deserve this trouble. Both of them."

I bit my lip, then nodded finally.

"If you came out of your shock, it's your turn, Mike." Tyler snickered, patting his still motionless friend's back teasingly.

Mike blinked, then looked around the room embarrassed. Then he shook his head, as if trying to clear it, and took a deep breath. "So, it's my turn. Okay. Hmm..." he thought for moment, still looking around. Then all of a sudden his baby blue eyes locked on mine and wide grin spread across his round face.

It was a little weird how quickly he seemed to get over what had just happened a few minutes ago and the fact that how big trouble he and Jessica both were, thanks to this stupid game.

"Bella, truth or dare?" he smirked, eying me eagerly.

I hesitated and shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. Weren't his _fiancée _sitting right beside him? Edward squeezed my hand softly, while his other one stroked my belly in a slow, soothing rhythm. I saw him roll his eyes, probably because of something Mike's was thinking.

"Truth." he murmured so low, that nobody but me had a chance to hear it.

"Truth." I echoed his words loudly.

Mike frowned at my answer, obviously disappointed in my choice, but quickly composed his expression. Suddenly I felt Edward stiffen against me, before his arms locked around our baby even more protectively, as if he was trying to shield our precious miracle from whatever thought just crossed Mike's mind. He obviously hadn't thought of this option before.

"Why did you keep that child instead of just having an... you know?" Mike asked.

I gasped, staring at him in disbelief. How could he ask something like this? How could he even say it out loud? I felt anger start to boil under my skin.

"Mike!" Angela looked at him horrified. Ben put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly, slightly rubbing them. His expression was shocked.

Before anybody else could interrupt him Mike continued quickly. "I mean, haven't you even considered this option? Because, lets face the truth, being a teenage mother is nothing but trouble. It doesn't bother you that you're doing the same mistake as your parents? Getting married and having a baby as a teenager."

"Are you trying to suggest that I'm a mistake." I narrowed my eyes at him angrily.

Edward snapped his teeth and inhaled sharply.

"No, of course not." Mike shook his head, slightly frightened. Then he took a deep breath. "It1s just that this whole thing completely ruins your life, because who knows how long Cullen will stick around this time? Didn't you have dreams and plans for your future?" he shrugged casually and flashed me a wide smile, which quickly disappeared as his eyes met Edward's furious ones.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Lauren smirking, waiting for my answer. Her smug little smile only fueled my fury. I was livid and saw red.

"It's a good question." she leaned to whisper into Jessica's ears. "I wonder why they decided to keep that little brat. I wouldn't have ruined my future like that."

Edward's arms tightened around me, keeping me from lunging at her throat. I wanted to rip her into pieces.

"Shh. Calm down, love. You need to calm down." he breathed against my skin, pressing his lips to my temple softly.

I could hear the restrain in his velvety voice, he was angry too, but more than that he was worried about me and about the wild emotions that rippled through my whole body. I trembled in his arms lightly. I knew if it weren't for us, he would've already ripped Mike's throat out. But his first priority was me and our baby.

I took a deep breath and turned back toward Mike.

"Dreams and plans?" I asked, fuming, before Edward had a chance to interpose. I knew he would answer for me gladly. "You worry about my dreams and plans for the future?" I laughed dryly, glaring into his baby blue eyes. He flinched at my tone, confusion and a hint of fear crossed his face. "Yeah, I had dreams and plans for my future. Most of them have already come true. I'm with Edward, my first and only love, and I will be with him for the rest of my life. And though I lost my father, I still have the most loving family, anyone ever could ask for.

"And you know what? There was something that I've never dreamed of having, that I've never even wanted to have, ever in my whole life. That's why it was so easy to give it up when I learnt Edward's secret. I never minded that he can't give me a child..."

The others' eyes widened at this and they all stared at Edward in disbelief. Angela was the only one, who remained calm, because she already knew this.

Edward sighed and pressed his forehead to my temple softly. For a brief moment I felt a small sting of guilt because I shared something so private about him with these people. I knew he didn't mind Angela knowing it, he'd always liked her gentle, selfless nature and mind, and she would never gossip about us. But the others were different.

"It's okay, love. It doesn't matter." he breathed against my skin quietly, rubbing my arm gently. I smiled up at him, before turned back toward Mike and continued.

"I never minded that we could never have a family of our own, but I know that it always pained him. He tried to protect me from that future because he wanted me to have everything, especially a child of my own.

"So when we found out that this baby was growing inside me - a part of me and more importantly a part of him -, it was one of the happiest moment of my life, of _our_ life together. This beautiful miracle is not trouble or something to be ashamed of, and never, even for a mere, small part of a second did we think that we should kill it." I shuddered at the thought and pulled Edward's arm tighter around our baby, feeling an almost overpowering need to protect our tiny creation. "Both of us and even our whole family love this child already so dearly. Maybe it's hard for _you_" - my eyes flickered to Lauren and Jessica for a brief moment - "to understand but it's the most natural thing for us. I hope this answers your question." I glared at Mike again, long and hard. His completely insensitive question and Lauren's little comment made me really upset, though Edward's loving presence helped to ease some of my tension, despite the fact that he was just as angry with Mike and especially with Lauren, if not more, as me.

Mike opened his mouth, trying to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth. Jessica, Lauren and Tyler seemed to be just as taken aback by my little speech as him, while on Eric's face there was nothing but pure curiosity and awe as he stared down at my growing belly. His eyes followed the slow movements of Edward's hand under my shirt, caressing our precious baby lovingly. I wondered what might be in his mind.

"If I were you, Newton, I wouldn't push this any further. Just be happy that it was Bella who answered your incredibly rude question and not me. You should mind your own business and erase my _wife_ finally from that shallow mind of yours." Edward said darkly.

Mike gulped loudly and nodded weakly, his whole body began to tremble under Edward's furious, penetrating gaze and he shifted further away from us. I thought his instincts told him not to piss the vampire further and it was very clever of him, as well as from Lauren and Jessica. They didn't dare to open their mouth either, though under the surface, covered by their momentary fears, I could see their eagerness to find out more details about Edward's and my relationship, that had always been and still was such a mystery to them.

I'd never liked this game, it was so childish and immature, and I'd never understood why was it so amusing to humiliate your friends. Maybe sometimes it really could be funny, you could laugh some of the dares and truths, but most of the time this game was just horrible. And obviously my so-called friends liked to play it pretty dirty, not caring about who they hurt or upset in the process, and definitely not respecting anything or anybody besides themselves. But they shouldn't have started this game with us, and definitely shouldn't have insulted our unborn child, because this game was just the perfect opportunity for some revenge, that I knew Edward and his siblings had been planning for a few days. It was the perfect opportunity to teach them some lessons to never mess up with a Cullen, as Rosalie had said.

I'd never really wanted them to do anything about that slap in the mall. I'd only wanted to forget that it'd ever happened. But I hadn't done anything to stop them either, just like Esme and Carlisle. We'd just stepped aside, giving a silent permission for the others to do as they pleased.

But now Mike, Lauren and Jessica went too far. My blood boiled under my skin, I was beyond furious. I wanted them to pay for every careless, hurting word that had ever fallen from their lips or even crossed their mind, for every tiny, scornful smile and for their invidious envy.

Edward looked down at me and cocked one eyebrow, his eyes wide with shock. Then slowly an evil smile spread across his face. He obviously liked the train of my thoughts – I just gave him a silent permission to get his revenge right here and now, after all -, and I knew that with all the things he'd ever seen and heard in their mind, he'd be able to find the perfect way to torture them, and he would do it with pleasure.

"Maybe we should play something else." Angela said quickly, smiling up at me kindly, trying to ease the tension Mike's thoughtless question had generated.

"No, it's okay." I smiled back at her reassuringly. "And I think it's my turn now, anyway."

She looked at me for a brief moment, then nodded hesitantly. Ben nodded to me too, encouragingly, just a tiny movement, before he pecked her cheek, trying to soothe her worries.

I thought for a minute, considering my options.

"Leave them for me." Edward said in a hushed tone. I looked up at him and he nodded, smiling mischievously.

"Hmm... Ben, truth or dare?" I asked finally.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long waiting. I hope it was worth it. :) Thanks for your so many reviews and love. And I try to hurry up with the next chapter.**


	30. Happy birthday Part 3

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 30 - Happy birthday Part 3**

Ben sighed and put on a pouty face. He looked like a sulking little boy, though I could see the relief in his eyes, that it was me, who would give him his truth or dare and not Jessica or Lauren or Mike. Angela patted his knee, chuckling.

"Truth."

"How did you and Angela get together?" I asked, smiling at him.

I was really curious about this. At the time I'd been too busy recovering from my little affair with... _James_, the sadistic tracker, so I didn't exactly know the details about how they'd started to date. At prom they'd already been together, though their relationship had been still so new and delicate then. But already they'd been incredibly happy.

Edward looked down at me and scowled at the thought of James. His fingers tightened around mine, while he pressed a kiss on top of my head.

Ben visibly relaxed, hearing my question and his answering smile was wide. Angela blushed softly beside him.

"Well, I always liked her, but never had the courage to actually ask her out." Ben began. His cheeks flushed bright pink suddenly as his eyes flickered to Edward for a brief second. I surely would've missed the movement if it weren't for my sharper senses. It wasn't too quick, but so brief.

"So why you did, eventually?" I asked, his reaction only fueled my curiosity.

"Well, I... I overheard a conversation accidentally..." Ben answered sheepishly.

Edward chuckled quietly, his chest shook softly against me.

"...in Spanish..." Ben continued, taking a deep breath. "...between Edward and his big brother, Emmett Cullen. They were..." he hesitated, biting his lip nervously, and looked at Edward again. He stared back at Ben calmly, waiting. Amusement danced in his beautiful, topaz eyes. "...they were talking about Angela. Edward... well, he wanted to ask her out on a date, to prom, more exactly."

Angela's eyes widened, along with everyone else's. They all stared at Edward in disbelief, mouth agape. Lauren and Jessica exchanged a meaningful gaze, filled with jealousy and contempt, probably for poor Angela. Fortunately she missed it, she was too busy ducking her head sheepishly, trying to hide her flushed cheeks into Ben's shoulder.

I looked up at Edward, raising my eyebrow questioningly, wondering what had he and Emmett been up to back then? I knew he definitely had not wanted to ask Angela to prom. But he only flashed me his beautiful crooked smile and shrugged innocently. I rolled my eyes at him and made a mental note to ask him about this later, earning a soft chuckle from him.

"But he hesitated because he heard that she liked someone else." Ben continued, resting his head on top of Angela's gently, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"You?" I guessed, beginning to understand why my dear husband and brother might have put up this little show back then. The only question that remained was why. Why had they helped them to act on their feelings for each other?

Ben only nodded. "So I mustered up my courage and asked her out after that. And she said yes, of course. Fortunately." he smiled at the end.

"How nice." I smiled too, my eyes flashed back to Edward. I shook my head in disbelief at him and he grinned.

"So you wanted to ask Angela to prom?" Lauren raised her eyebrow, smirking. Her eager eyes were glued to Edward's face, drinking in every little detail of his perfect features. "So, was Bella only a backup plan then?"

Edward sighed, pressing his lips tightly together. He seemed pretty irritated by her interruption, and probably even more by the thoughts that were crossing her mind. He glared at her long and hard, probably considering whether he should answer her or just ignore her completely. Lauren cringed under his angry, scornful gaze and her eyes fell immediately. I watched as goosebumps burst out on her arms and her whole body begin to slightly shake with fear from my husband.

"Never." he said finally. "She's the only woman I've ever been interested in. It's always been her and will always be only her."

I couldn't help smiling at his answer. He squeezed my hand lightly, while his cold fingers ever so gently rubbed the spot where our baby just gave a strong kick, as if agreeing with Daddy.

"How could that be true? It just turned out that you wanted to ask out another girl not long before you asked Bella out." Jessica shrugged. "Doesn't it bother you, Bella?" she turned her evil eyes at me, smiling sweetly.

I shuddered.

She and Lauren enjoyed too much to torture us. They just loved to intrigue and I was sure that they wouldn't mind to break Edward and me up. Our relationship was a thorn in their flesh from the very beginning. And seeing how happy we were and how deeply in love we were with each other only fueled their jealousy and hatred for us. Especially now that our baby, an unbreakable bond between us, was growing inside me. It killed the last remains of their already false hope and they didn't handle it very well.

"Actually, no, it doesn't." I answered. "I know my husband and trust him."

She frowned. She was obviously very disappointed in my reaction to this little story. She would've liked if Edward and I had gotten into a fight because of it. And she wasn't the only one. The disappointment was evident on Lauren's and even Mike's face as well.

"It's your turn now." Angela said quickly to Ben, before anyone else could make another comment.

He nodded, seeming just as eager to change the current subject as his girlfriend.

I felt a huge amount of anger toward Jessica, Lauren and Mike for ruining this night for Angela. She'd been so excited about it and she deserved better.

"So..." Ben hesitated for a brief moment. "...Eric. Truth or dare?"

Eric looked a little bit taken aback by Ben's choice. He obviously hadn't expected to get chosen now. He gulped nervously.

"I think... truth." he stuttered, his eyes flashed toward Mike for a brief moment. I thought he was frightened to choose dare and get himself into trouble in the end, much like Mike had done.

"Have you ever deliberately watched someone while they were changing or showering, secretly?" Ben asked, a small smile played on his lips.

I chuckled. And I wasn't the only one.

Eric paled, staring at Ben mouth agape. The answer was obvious, and everybody was waiting for his story eagerly.

"Well?" Ben raised one eyebrow at him questioningly after a few long minutes of silence.

Eric cleared his throat, hesitating. "Well, yes." he mumbled finally, raking his shaking fingers through his greasy hair. "But it wasn't deliberately. It was just an accident. I didn't mean to stalk her... it just happened." he added quickly, a little bit too loudly.

"Who is she?" Mike asked, grinning. His eyes flickered toward me for a brief moment.

I felt Edward stiffen and a low hiss left his mouth.

"It's not important." Eric shook his head.

Tyler smirked. "Oh, but it is."

"Guys..." Eric pleaded, uselessly.

"Just tell it already. You won't escape from this." Ben patted his knee, chuckling.

"Uh... okay, okay." Eric sighed defeated. "Lauren... It was Lauren." he breathed.

"WHAT!" Lauren shouted, her eyes flashed with anger.

"I told that it was just an accident." Eric lifted his hands up in surrender, trying to calm her rage. With not much success, of course. "I didn't mean it to happen."

She glared at him, tossing her blond hair behind her shoulder, exposing her bare neck. My gaze lingered briefly on her throbbing artery and Edward tightened his arms around me.

"Where... when...?" Lauren breathed, clenching her fists.

"In school. Once, after gym. But I didn't really see anything. I didn't remain to stalk or something..." Eric stuttered again and she narrowed her eyes even more. "I mean I... I left immediately."

"What the hell did you do in the girls' locker room? Accidentally..." her eyes flashed dangerously.

Eric gulped. "I just..." he hesitated, blushing. His eyes flickered around the room anxiously. "I just wanted to talk to... to Bella. To ask her to prom."

I stared at him in disbelief. He must have been kidding. What was with these people? Didn't they have their own life? Why did they care about Edward's and my life so much? Why couldn't they mind their own business? Their strange, permanent interest in both of us made me feel really uncomfortable and freaked me out too. I was grateful that we would move away from this rainy, little town in a few short days, and that we wouldn't have to deal with jealous teenagers for a long while.

"You came into the locker room to ask _Bella Swan_ to prom?" Lauren whispered, turning her hateful gaze toward me. Her voice shook with restrained anger as she practically spat my name.

Edward growled quietly, slightly baring his razor sharp teeth. His arms cradled me more protectively to his body. Fortunately, in the haze of her rage she didn't pay any attention to him. Neither did the others, who sat frozen, their eyes flashing between her and Eric.

"Well, yes." Eric gulped again. "It was really just an accident." he repeated. "And I'm really sorry that it happened."

"Yeah, very sorry..." Mike snickered. "I can imagine just how much."

Eric looked down embarrassed, blushing bright red.

"Oh, come on, man." Mike rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious. You can't say that you're really sorry that you saw her. She's HOT."

"Shut up, Mike." Lauren and Jessica hissed in unison. Anger and malice rolled off of them in huge waves.

"I'm your fiancée, remember?" Jessica whispered into his ear, grabbing his upper arm more firmly than necessary.

"I know that, don't you think?" he rolled his eyes, then slightly shuddered, probably remembering their little, upcoming chat with both of their parents.

"It's your turn now, Eric." Edward said in a low, velvety voice, cutting off their argument and Lauren's fuming as well.

His calm, serene attitude made me relax too and I snuggled deeper into his arms. He seemed rather amused by Lauren's, Jessica's and Mike's little show and constant fighting.

"I choose Jessica." Eric said, trying to avoid any eye contact with Lauren, who seemed to be still pretty pissed off.

Jessica didn't hesitate even for a second. "Dare." she said, boring her eyes into Eric's, waiting.

He raked his finger through his dark hair again and grinned. "I dare you to kiss every guy in the room on the lips. Each kiss has to last at least ten seconds." he said proudly.

I gasped and my eyes widened in horror. He could not be serious. What was the problem with him? There was no way I would let Jessica Stanley touch her filthy lips to my husband's flawless ones. There was no way I would let her put her dirty hands on any part of his perfect body and kiss him. He was _mine_. He was _my_ man,_ my_ husband, _my _mate. No other women, human or vampire, had the right to touch him, but me. If she dared to come anywhere near him and try, I would rip her into pieces. Instinctively I shifted my body, positioning myself in front of Edward possessively. My hands shook as he reached for them and laced his cold fingers through mine, pulling me back flush to his chest again and leaned down to press his icy lips to my ear and whisper into it softly.

"Shh, love, calm down. You startle the baby." he breathed, brushing our intertwined fingers along my growing belly.

"_Mine._" I hissed angrily, pressing my face into the crook of his neck.

"Yours. Only yours." he nodded and rubbed the spot tenderly where our baby had just kicked.

"Auch! You bit me!" I heard Eric shouting and I lifted my head to see what was going on.

"Of course." Jessica nodded, glaring at him. "You just tried to shove your tongue down my throat. What did you expect?"

"Obviously not this." Tyler laughed along with Mike, earning a dark glare from both Jessica and Lauren.

"Pervs." Jessica muttered and turned toward Ben. "Okay, let's get over it." she sighed dramatically.

Angela bit her bottom lip and whimpered almost inaudibly as she watched the bizarre scene beside her. Jessica didn't hesitate even for a second as she leaned to press her already swollen lips to Ben's. I saw him shudder at the contact, his fingers clenched his girlfriend's tiny ones tightly. He sat frozen, his lips unmoving and pressed tightly together, waiting for Jessica to finish her business.

All three of them sighed in obvious relief when the ten seconds were over finally.

"Okay, four down, one remained." Jessica turned toward us with a mischievous grin on her face and locked her eager eyes on Edward.

Everything inside me roared with fury as I watched her slowly crawling toward _my_ Edward, like a predator stalking her prey. Her gaze never shifted away from his face, wild excitement danced in her blue eyes.

Edward squeezed my hands gently, reassuringly, holding me securely in his strong arms.

"Sorry, Jessica, but I can't let you kiss me." he said in a low, almost hypnotic voice.

She stopped dead in her tracks, confused, and maybe a bit dazzled.

"Surely, you understand that I'd never do such thing in my _wife's_ presence." he explained, smiling. "Or behind her back." he added. "Kissing another woman would be cheating, I believe. And I would never cheat on her. I would never hurt her that way. Especially not with you." his grin widened.

I looked up at him and smiled. My heart pounded in my chest wildly. He locked his eyes with mine, smiling down at me, and leaned to press a delicate kiss on my lips.

"What?" Jessica shook her head. Her thick curls bounced around her face. "But it's a dare. You must do it." she pressed.

"Your dare, not mine." Edward turned back at her and shrugged. "Nothing binds me to do it by the rules of the game. I can refuse it easily. As I do so now."

"No!" she shouted. "We have to kiss." she crawled closer a few inch, but Angela stopped her.

"He said no." she said firmly. "You should respect it. As you should respect their relationship as well." her eyes flickered toward me and she smiled apologetically. "They're married and expecting their first child, for God's sake. We're not in high school anymore and it's obviously not just a crush as you hope and has hoped all along. And you have a fiancee too, by the way, if you'd forgotten it. I think, we can call your dare complete. You kissed four of them, it's enough."

Jessica glared at her for a long moment, then huffed and sat back to her place, frowning. She didn't say anything back to Angela, but I could see the desire on her face to do so, and I was sure that it would've caused a huge fight, despite Angela's loving, caring and incredibly shy nature.

I heaved a sigh of relief and melted into Edward's loving arms happily, just as our baby started to play my lullaby again, projecting his or her thoughts to me, and by it, to Edward as well, though it sounded a little bit weird, somehow slower and halting, as if our precious little one was sleepy. Edward rubbed my belly tenderly and we both chuckled quietly, earning a death glare from Jessica, who obviously thought we were laughing at her.

"Your turn, Jess." Mike said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder casually, trying to ease the tension.

She pressed her lips together tightly and shot a last glance at us. "Lauren." she said finally. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lauren answered in a bored tone, glancing down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"I dare you to exchange clothes with Eric and stay like that for the rest of the game." Jessica smiled angelically at her best friend, who glared at her in shock and pure disgust.

"Fine." Lauren huffed finally, then grimaced as her fishy eyes raked through Eric's clothes closely.

Without a word she stood and gestured Eric to follow her. I was completely surprised she didn't make a huge scene about her dare. The two of them slipped out of the room silently and returned a few minutes later, both of them looking truly hilarious. Everybody burst out laughing at the sight of them. It was hard to decide which one was more ridiculous, Eric in designer skirt with matching silk blouse and lacy bra, or Lauren in worn, baggy jeans, plain, black undershirt and old check shirt, nothing fancy, nothing designer. They took their place quietly. I watched Lauren lowering herself onto the soft pillow gracefully, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulder again. But the usual effect of her movements weren't nearly the same in these pieces of clothes. They were rather pathetic.

"I think it's my turn now." she said, ignoring the quiet chuckles and soft laughter around her. "Edward." she turned her complete attention to him and purred his name, smirking victoriously.

I stiffened in Edward's arms and tried to concentrate on the even, soothing rhythm of his breathing and the quiet, soft melody, our baby was still projecting to me.

So that was why she'd been so willing to do her dare without a single word of protest. Of course, she was angry with Jessica for making her exchange clothes with somebody, and especially with Eric among all of us. But she put her pride aside willingly, waiting for this great opportunity, where she could choose her victim and of course she would choose _him_, so she could play with him and control him, and above all else, she could hurt us, or rather me further.

Her eyes flashed to me for a brief second. Seeing my reaction, her smiled widened.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked, turning back to Edward, trying to sound somehow seductive, but failed miserably.

I cringed at the excessive eagerness and excitement in her voice. I looked up at Edward, his face was totally blank, giving away nothing about his emotions. For a brief moment he just stared at her and I saw him pushing his eyebrows together a tiny bit as he was listening to whatever thoughts were rushing through her shallow mind. Then he leaned to press his lips to my forehead gently, not taking his eyes off of her, as he answered her in a smooth, even voice.

"Truth."

"Okay." she grinned evilly, flashing another glance at me, before turning her attention back to Edward again. "So everybody knows how you and your precious family left our little Bella last September and then how she just disappeared suddenly after months of just moping around alone, only to return miraculously with you again a few days later. So tell us why did you return and what exactly happened back then?"

She leaned back on her hands, lifting her chin arrogantly, smiling smugly at us. She seemed completely satisfied with herself, while everybody else sat frozen, in shock, staring at Edward, waiting for his reaction. My heart pounded in my chest wildly, my breathing became shallow. How could she ask such a thing? How could she be so evil and cruel, enjoying every bit of our pain and suffering? I couldn't decide if Mike's or her question was worse. But it was obvious that their jealousy and shallow personality knew no boundaries and they could become quite bitter if things didn't happen the way as they planned.

Edward kissed the top of my head a few times reassuringly, seeming to be perfectly at ease. I wished I could read his mind, for once.

"Though it's absolutely none of your business, I tell you the truth, anyway." Edward began in a very low and even voice.

Lauren sat up properly and wrinkled her nose. His calm and collected behavior bothered her very much, I could tell.

The others' eyes widened and they all waited for him to begin.

"Edward?" Angela asked shyly, staring at us worriedly.

"It's okay, Angela." he gave her a small, reassuring smile, then continued in a beautiful, hypnotic tone. "When I left last September, I didn't do it because I wanted to, but because I had to. It took every ounce of my willpower to leave this little town and especially Bella behind, because by leaving her, I lost my everything, the meaning of my life, the reason of everything."

I buried my face into his neck, nuzzling his icy skin lovingly, and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He tangled his fingers into my hair, holding me there, while his other hand rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I coped with her absence just as badly as she coped with mine. I spent long weeks and months with nothing but suffering through every passing second and craving for her presence like a crazed man. I craved to see her beautiful chocolate eyes, to smell her wonderful, unique, floral scent, to touch her soft, warm skin, and to hear her beautiful, bell-like voice. I couldn't sleep. It hurt even to breath."

I swallowed hard, trying to choke back my sob, that was squeezing my chest. Though now I was blissfully happy with Edward, as Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen Cullen, expecting our only child, it was still hard to think about those months, when he'd been gone. And to listen him talking about his own pain and suffering was just as hard to do. His every word pierced through my heart like the sharpest knife. But I did not want him to stop. I wanted to hear it, from his mouth, with his words. And I wanted these people to hear our story too, even if we could not share every detail with them. I wanted them to know it and maybe understand us and the depth of our feelings for each other finally. It would be the perfect punishment for them, to find out that there's another world, the real world, beyond their own shallow, little bubble, they were living in. That the things they were so sure of, lived only in their imagination and selfish desires.

Edward brushed his lips to my temple softly and continued. "It hurt to be with my family, witnessing the love they shared – the same love I lost -, and also witnessing their own pain on every single day, because they missed Bella, too, very much. So I practically hid from them, and barely talked to them, making them nearly insane with worry and sorrow. All I could think of was her, my Bella, though it hurt to say her name even in my thoughts. In those long, agonized months I played our memories in my head at least a million times. Those were all that left of her for me.

"And then something happened." he took a deep breath, his tone darkened. "My sister, Rosalie told me something that changed everything. She said that Bella was dead., that she'd jumped off a cliff and died."

I heard a few gasp around the room and lifted my head to look around. There was nothing, but pure shock on their faces, as they all stared at us.

Edward looked down at me and bored his eyes into mine, rubbing my cheek lovingly with his thumb as he continued. "Existing without her was the hardest thing I'd ever done, I barely managed. But to exist in a world where she didn't exist anymore was something that I simply didn't have the strength, nor the will to do. So I made a plan to end my own suffering and follow her, wherever she was then. It was a well-thought-out plan and maybe a bit theatrical too."

He smiled sourly and I kissed along his jaw softly, trying to distract him and myself, as well, from the painful memories of those terrible days.

"But it gave enough time to Alice to stop me. She came here to Forks and brought Bella to me, knowing I would never believe any member of my family if they told me that she was alive, after all. I would just try it again and again until sometime I would finally succeed. Bella was the only one who could convince me about the truth. She was the only one, who could stop me. And she did."

He sighed and nuzzled his face to mine as he continued.

"There was no question of me coming back to Forks. There was no way I would stay away from Bella for another day, or even for another second."

"And there was no question of me forgiving your leaving. There was nothing to forgive, really." I added, brushing my fingertips along his marble cheeks. He smiled down at me lovingly, though I could see doubt shadowing his eyes. He was so sure, even now, that he didn't deserve any forgiveness.

"So we all moved back here. And Bella and I got back together." he finished his explanation and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle, sweet kiss.

There was dead silence in the room, not a rustle, some of them even forgot to breath, only the rain tapped, still, angrily on the windows outside.

"You wanted to end your life, because you thought that she was dead?" Lauren asked breathlessly after a few minutes. The pure astonishment was evident on her face.

"Yes." Edward nodded. "And I almost succeeded. She just arrived in the very last minute to stop me."

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks silently as the memories of that day flooded my mind. Edward wiped them away ever so gently, brushing his fingertips along my face. His eyes shone with all the love he felt for me.

"So you may understand now, finally." he snapped his head up suddenly, his eyes darkened with fury as they raked through the room, glaring at Mike, Lauren, Jessica and even Tyler and Eric. "You may understand what my _wife_ means to me and how much we love each other. No, it's not a high school crush." he shook his head slowly. "It's something much stronger, something _real_.

"I've never wanted to just simply get into her pants, like some of you, making up pathetic, disgusting fantasies about her in my head." he shot a dark glare at the boys one by one, and rested his coal black eyes on Mike in the end, who gulped anxiously and turned beet red. "I've wanted everything from the very beginning. Her every thought, her every heartbeat, her every smile she was willing to give to me. I've wanted her beautiful soul and gorgeous body... everything that was Isabella Marie Swan. And I selfishly wanted her forever. I asked her to marry me only a few short hours after we returned to Forks, because I never wanted to leave her side again and wanted to spend the rest of my life with only her. I knew, as I'd known all along, that she was the one for me, and I wanted to make it official. She, of course, said no."

He smiled down at me and I blushed softly under his penetrating gaze.

"Really?" Angela asked surprised.

The others stared at me confused.

"Yeah." I nodded, chuckling. "I was terrified of matrimony then. My parents' marriage wasn't the best example, it was sort of a kiss of death for them."

Edward chuckled quietly and kissed the top of my head. "Interesting choice of words." he murmured quietly, repeating his words from earlier, when he'd first proposed me.

I smiled.

"And my mother's always been against teen marriage in my whole life, planting her reluctance against it into me, too, pretty deeply over the years. I had no doubt that I would spend my whole life with Edward, but the idea of a wedding scared me to death."

"Then a little bit after graduation she accepted my proposal, making me the happiest man." Edward continued. "So you see, I did not ask her to marry me because I knocked her up accidentally, as some of you suggested so tactfully on the day of Bella's father's funeral." his eyes flashed angrily again. "I did not tried to cover an unexpected mistake by it. It was an act I made out of love and adoration, not necessity and pity. And I definitely did not force her to marry me. It was her choice and hers only."

"Yet, she's pregnant, after all." Lauren murmured, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Yes, she is." Edward turned toward her with the most hateful expression, I'd ever seen on his beautiful face, making her flinch back in fear. "And there's no bigger happiness for me than seeing my wife round with my _child, _and feeling this tiny miracle, that we created out of love, moving under her beating heart. Maybe it's difficult for your shallow mind to understand how could someone other than myself be the center of my thoughts, of my whole world. But this is what Bella is for me. My everything, the very reason for every breath I take. And now our baby too. I would do anything for them, for their happiness, for their well being.

"I've tolerated all of your behaviors for so long." his gaze flashed around the room again. "Your jealousy, envy and hatred. Every vicious comment you made about me and my family, every pathetic, sick gossip you made up about Bella and me. I just tried to ignore you as best as I could, for my family's sake. For Bella's sake. But now you've gone too far."

I looked up at him, waiting curiously. He smiled down at me briefly, before his eyes fixed on Mike again.

"Mike..." he said his name on that low, hypnotic voice again. "I don't understand how can you think even now, that you have any claim on Bella. That you have the right to put your dirty hands on her and try to force her to do something she doesn't want to do. That you have the right to tell her what she can and can not do. And especially that you have the right to talk about our child that way to her, and in my presence, as well. Now, you see, this is something I simply can't ignore anymore. You really should've cared about your fiancée, instead.

"Your pretty, little fiancée..." he cocked his head slightly, his eyes flickered to Jessica, who cringed under his scornful gaze. "I've watched you closely ever since Bella put her feet into Forks High. I watched how you pretended to be her best friend, someone in who she could trust. Yet, you wanted nothing but to bath in the spot light that surrounded her, until it lasted. You never really cared about her or even liked her, for that matter. And from the moment you found out that I asked her out on a date, you simply despise her with every fiber of your body."

Jessica stared at Edward with wide, terrified eyes, mouth agape. I watched her chest rise and fall rapidly with each shallow breath she took.

"You took delight in every second of her suffering while I was... away, thinking that she was only getting what she deserved." Edward spat angrily. "You watched her as she lost her friends one by one. You laughed at her and mocked at her behind her back."

"How do you know it, you weren't even here?" Jessica asked, deathly pale.

"Jess?" Angela gasped, staring at her in disbelief.

I couldn't move, I only sat there, frozen in Edward's embrace, listening him. I didn't feel any pain or anger. I guessed I wasn't even surprised anymore. The only thing I could feel for her was pity.

"I guess I'm just good at reading people." Edward shrugged casually and I couldn't hold back my smile at this. "Am I wrong in anything I just told?"

Jessica only gaped at her horrified.

"I don't think so." he shook his head briefly. "I hope you see that you gave me more than enough reason to want to keep you as far away from my family as possible. But there's one more thing, something I can't shut my eyes to. The little fact that you just stood there and watched your 'best friend' hit my wife in the mall, only a few short days ago. My _pregnant_ wife."

Lauren stiffened and Jessica swallowed loudly, her whole body trembled as Edward's onyx eyes bored into hers.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Angela's, Ben's and Eric's eyes widen in unison. However Mike didn't seemed surprised at all. He'd probably already heard the story from Jessica. He only shook his head, watching his fiancée shaking beside him, but did nothing to comfort her.

"I haven't done anything." Jessica stuttered, trying to defend herself.

"That's exactly the problem, you know." Edward nodded slowly. "You did nothing to stop her, though you knew that she went too far this time."

Then his eyes flashed toward Lauren, who looked liked a deer caught in the headlights. Her hands clenched the carpet tightly, her perfectly manicured nails dug into it deeply.

"I want you to know" he began, his voice was hard and ice cold "that I will make you regret that tiny, little movement for the rest of your life. I will be like a shadow behind you, following your every step, making sure you'll fail everything you'll start. And Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper would gladly help me, as they already do." he smirked. "I think, Mr. Jackson's already called you today, that sadly you're not the type of model they're searching for momentarily. That one you can thank to Rosalie, if you want."

My eyes widened and I bit my lip. Despite everything Lauren had done, I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She'd managed to piss off a bunch of vampires. If it were an other coven or the Volturi, she would be already dead.

I shuddered at the thought of the ancient, Italian vampires and Edward tightened his arms around me.

"And now, I think we're leaving." he stood up gracefully, pulling me up with him carefully. "Sorry for ruining your birthday, Angela."

"Oh... uhm... it wasn't your fault." she stood as well, along with Ben, and followed us to the hall. "And I'm really sorry what happened today."

"It's okay." I smiled, while Edward helped up my jacket. "You couldn't know."

"Yeah, but still..." She sighed. "How long you're going stay in Forks?"

"A few more days, then we're going to move." I answered, lacing my fingers through Edward's. "I don't really want to stay here, after Charlie's... accident. And collage will start soon too."

"I'll miss you." she smiled. "Promise me, you'll write, and send me some photos of that little one too." she pointed at my belly and I ran my fingers along it lovingly.

"I'll miss you, too. And I promise, I will." I hugged her.

"Come on, love." Edward wrapped his arm around me protectively. "Let's get you two into the car. There's a really ugly storm outside."

"Let's go." I nodded. "Goodnight Angela, bye Ben. Take care."

We stepped out the front door into the pouring rain. Edward rushed us to the car and helped me into the passenger seat, shielding me from the rain with his body. I waved to Angela and Ben who were still standing at the door, smiling, while he rushed to driver's side.

"Edward Cullen!" suddenly Lauren shouted and stormed out into the rain as well, stopping only a few feet away from Edward. Her clothes, well technically Eric's clothes, soaked through almost instantly, as well as Edward's. He closed the car door with a soft thud and turned toward her. They stood in front of each other, glaring at one other. Thanks to my heightened senses I didn't need to pull down the windows to hear them.

"Who do you think you are?" she spat furiously. "You can't do this! You can't ruin my life! You and your freak family have no right to do this to me!"

Edward's eyes flashed furiously as he stepped closer to her. "Oh, but yes. Me and my family have every right to do this to you. It's you, who had absolutely no right to hit Bella. Consider yourself lucky, that I was in the parking lot then, because if I'd been there to hear your offending words about her and my child, and to witness you put your filthy hand on my wife, I would've ripped you into pieces, making sure that you die a long, painful death."

With that he got into the car without another word and started the engine, leaving Lauren on the Webers' driveway, speechless.

"Edward?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, as he speed down the empty streets of Forks, toward our cottage. "Are you alright?"

"No." he shook his head briefly. "Distract me, please." he murmured quietly.

I smiled and reached for his hand. "Just feel your little boy or girl." I pressed his palm against my belly under my shirt. Our baby moved around lazily.

"I love you so much." he sighed after another few minutes. We weren't far away from home, now.

I leaned closer to him, as close as my seatbelt allowed and nuzzled his neck gently, just as he turned onto the short, narrow dirt road that led to our home. "As we love you, Daddy."

He chuckled quietly, though there was still a strange edge in his voice.

"Aren't you tired, Bella?" he asked and cut off the engine in front of our little sanctuary.

"Only a little bit." I mumbled, unbuckling my seatbelt finally. "But I don't want to sleep yet." I added, pulling him closer to me and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"You surely the best in distracting me." he murmured, kissing along my neck torturously slowly. "Probably we should continue this in our bedroom, Mrs. Cullen."

"Yeah, probably. That would be much more comfortable." I nodded, feeling dizzy.

He reached for his door and pushed it open, still kissing me. Then suddenly his whole body froze, and at the exact same time the most disgusting scent, I'd ever smelt, hit my nose. Instinctively I pressed myself closer to him, burying my nose into the crook of his neck, trying to get away from that horrible odor, which I'd smelled only once before.

_Werewolf..._ But which one? I could not tell.

"It's Jacob's scent." Edward whispered darkly, pulling me very carefully, but quickly into his lap, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"No..."


	31. Changes in the plan

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 31 – Changes in the plan**

"What is he doing here?" I breathed, clinging to Edward terrified.

"He's not here anymore, I can't hear his mind." Edward answered, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket at vampire speed.

I felt our baby moving around anxiously again, he or she must have sensed my sudden change of mood. I wondered if the impenetrable bubble of its shield was around us again.

"Good evening, Edward. What can I do for you?" I heard Carlisle's calm voice through the phone.

"Jacob was here, at our cottage." Edward said quickly, while he rubbed soothing circles on the side of my belly with his free hand, trying to calm our baby, still holding me securely.

I heard Carlisle inhaling sharply. "Are Bella and our grandchild alright?" he asked, worry colored his tone. I heard Esme's quiet voice in the background.

"Yes. She's with me, both of them are perfectly fine. We've just arrived home from Angela Weber's birthday party." Edward said.

"Is he still around? Can you hear him?" Carlisle asked hastily.

Suddenly other voices seeped through the phone, but they were muffled, I couldn't hear them clearly.

"No, he's gone. For at least an hour. But I don't know for sure, the heavy rain are washing away his scent rather quickly around the cottage."

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

There was a click as the line disconnected and Edward put his phone back into his pocket.

"Edward..." I whimpered, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. It was a good thing, that he was a vampire and didn't need to breath.

"Shh. It's okay, love. Everything will be alright. The others will be here in a minute." he rubbed my back gently.

"What was he doing here? Why was he here? Shouldn't he be at home in his bed? Don't Sam and the other wolves look after him and take an eye on him all the time? It's their responsibility. How could they let him leave La Push? How could they let him come here?" the questions poured out of my mouth frantically.

"I don't know." he shook his head. "But please, Bella, try to calm down a little bit. The too much stress isn't good for our little one."

"Can we go into the house?" I asked, trying to do as he asked, but my heart pounded in my throat and my pulse hammered in my ear. I felt a little dizzy.

"Of course."

With a quick, fluid motion he got out of the car with me in his arms and rushed inside the cottage, right into our living room. The horrid stink was more intense here. I couldn't control my reaction, the feeling hit me so strongly like a ton of bricks. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I ran into the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet. It was like when I'd still had morning sickness, but worse, because then I hadn't felt this creeping fear clenching my inside.

"Oh, Bella." Edward was at my side in a blink of an eye, kneeling beside me. He brushed my hair out of my face and rubbed my back tenderly until it passed.

After I'd finished I fell back into his arms feebly and buried my face into his chest, rubbing my nose to his soaked shirt helplessly, trying to inhale as much of his sweet, unique scent as possible. Jacob's stink still burnt my nose horribly.

"So-o-rry." I cried, feeling ashamed by what had just happened.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for." he murmured, rocking me gently back and force, carefully not to upset my stomach again. "Please, don't cry, my Bella."

"I lo-o-ve you-u." I breathed.

"I love you more." he peppered my forehead with tiny kisses and wiped away my tears with his thumb. "The others are here. But they can't come into the cottage. The baby's shield is surrounding the whole building."

"That big?" I whispered surprised.

"Yes." he nodded proudly. "Esme would like to come in. May she?"

"Of course." I nodded weakly.

A few seconds later Esme walked through the bathroom door and knelt down beside us.

"Oh, sweetheart." she stroked my hair gently. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

I whimpered helplessly, clenching closer to Edward.

"Carlisle wants to talk to me. Will you be okay here with Esme, if I step out for a few short minutes, love?" he asked.

I only nodded, trying to hide my disappointment. He kissed my cheek softly and stood up, letting Esme take his place.

"Hurry back." I breathed as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Always." he turned to smile back at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"We should find some dry clothes for you before you catch a cold." Esme said and helped me up from the floor. Her cold, petite arms around me were almost as comforting as Edward's.

"Just let me wash my mouth and brush my teeth first." I mumbled, flushing.

She nodded, smiling at me lovingly.

"What are the others doing?" I asked, reaching for my toothbrush and toothpaste, still feeling a little dizzy.

"Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are searching the woods for Jacob. He couldn't get too far in his human form." she explained, walking to the counter.

"Do you think they'll find him?" I asked, with my toothbrush in my mouth.

"The rain are washing away his scent quickly, but I don't think it would be a problem. They should find him easily." she answered, pulling out a fresh towel and started to rub my hair with it where it was wet.

I sighed, still pretty upset. I wanted Jacob as far away from Edward and our baby as possible.

"And Carlisle?"

"A few minutes ago he was on the phone with Sam Uley. He told him about the situation with Jacob. "

"Have they even noticed his absence, at all?" I asked angrily, washing my mouth out.

She shook her head. "No. They all were at Sam's, celebrating his and his imprint, Emily's engagement. They didn't think he could get out of his bed, he's still in so much pain."

I tried not to think about the excruciating pain of the venom that was still burning him alive, because of me. I didn't want to let myself feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve my forgiveness.

"Who stayed with him?"

"His father, Billy Black."

I rolled my eyes and dropped my toothbrush back to its place, holding on to the side of the sink with my free hand.

"Would you, please, open the windows in the living room?" I sighed. "I want this horrible scent out of the cottage as soon as possible."

"Of course, honey." she nodded and kissed my forehead softly. "Go, change into something dry and comfortable."

She walked out into the living room, while I went into the bedroom. But I didn't get too far, I stopped dead at the door, unable to believe my own eyes. I pressed my hand tightly to my nose and mouth, trying to inhale as little air as possible. Jacob's scent was the most intense in this room, he must have spent here a lot of time. And I didn't have to think hard why.

The room was a complete mess. Every furniture was broken, the curtains and the bedclothes were torn apart. There were feathers everywhere, they covered the soft carpet like the snow covers the streets on winter. The photo album, I'd worked on for long weeks and given to Edward on our wedding night as his wedding present, laid in the middle of the broken bed, completely ripped apart. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I watched the horrible scene before me, the ruins of our bedroom, the ruins of one of the most sacred place of us. My eyes raked through the room, drinking in every little detail of it, until I caught a glimpse of the door of our monstrous closet. It laid not far from the bed, Jacob had ripped it completely out of its place. I took a few hesitant step toward the closet, trying not to trip over something and fall. I was prepared to see the same mess in there, ruined clothes and broken furniture, but what was waiting for me was much worse.

In the middle of the huge closet was a crib, my crib from Charlie's attic. Edward had brought it here a few days ago with Emmett's and Jasper's help – along with all the stuff that I wanted to keep from my former home -, because we'd wanted to send it to Alaska, to the new house. But we wouldn't be able to do that anymore, because it was also broken, shattered into million little pieces, beyond repair. And on top of it, and all around on the floor, as well, laid all the tiny baby clothes, little socks and hats, pants and shirts, soft blankets and cute, little toys, we'd bought in the mall, ripped apart, broken.

"Edward!" a broken sob ripped out of my chest. I felt the room spinning around me for a brief moment, before I collapsed.

"Bella! Bella!" he rushed into the room and took me into his arms ever so gently. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, resting his free hand on top of my belly.

"He destroyed e-e-verything. He destroyed them... the cri-ib, the clo-o-oths, the to-oys..." I sobbed, clinging to him tightly.

He glanced around quickly, before he turned his attention back to me. Pain, sorrow and anger flashed in his eyes.

"I know, love, I know." he murmured. His voice dripped with agony and worry.

"Oh, God." Esme gasped, stepping into the room, as well.

"No, Carlisle, she collapsed and hit the floor before I could've caught her." Edward answered to his father's unspoken question. "Yeah, it's probably a good idea. Call Jasper, tell him to come back immediately."

"Edward?" I asked, still crying.

"Bella, love, listen to me. Focus on my voice, please." he brushed my hair out of my tear soaked face gently. "Did you hurt yourself? Are you feeling any pain right now?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine. I'm not feeling any pain at all."

"Thank, God." he sighed, pressing his lips to my forehead. "You scared me to death. I'm sorry I didn't come inside sooner."

I clenched my belly tightly, but carefully, feeling our baby moving around restlessly. "I'm so-orry." I sobbed, glancing at the pile of ruined baby clothes again.

"Shh, love." Edward whispered, gently rocking me back and forth again. "We'll buy new ones. So much more. In Chicago."

"Edward, you should lay her down." Esme said worriedly, then shot a quick, sad glance at the broken bed in the middle of the room. "Take her into the living room for now, at least until she calms a little bit. You can lay her down onto the couch."

Edward stood up silently, cradling me closely to his marble chest and walked out into the living room at a slow, human pace.

"But the crib, Edward. He destroyed my crib." I choked out as he laid me carefully on the couch and placed a pillow under my head.

"I know, my Bella." he heaved a heavy sigh and knelt down beside me. "I'm so sorry, love."

"Here." Esme leaned over me, reaching out some dry clothes to Edward, and caressing my cheeks lovingly with her free hand. "Both of you need to change out of your soaked clothes." she smiled sadly. "He hasn't touched any of your clothes." she added quietly.

"Thanks." Edward mumbled. His eyes never left mine.

"I'll wait outside." Esme said and left us alone, giving us some privacy.

"Come on, beautiful. Let's get you into some fresh clothes." Edward said and helped me up.

He unbuttoned my shirt with quick, fluid motions, then pushed the damp fabric off of my shoulders. I sighed as his fingertips brushed along my arms softly, leaving a trail of fire on my skin. His eyes raked along my almost bare torso, drinking in every little detail of it. I knew he was searching for any bruises or injuries I might have gained when I'd collapsed, and I saw the relief in his eyes when he found none. He leaned to press his lips to my collarbone, while his talented fingers unclasped my bra and slid it down my arms, as well.

"I love you, Bella, so much." he mumbled against my skin, kissing down my chest, moving slowly toward my growing belly. "And I love our child just as much." he pressed a soft, loving kiss just above my belly button and our baby kicked. "Shh, baby." he rubbed that spot tenderly. "Daddy's here, you're safe and Mommy's safe too. You don't need to protect her anymore. I'll keep the danger away."

I buried my fingers into his bronze hair, holding him to me. I felt safe in his arms and I knew that everything would be alright, as he'd promised before.

He kissed our little one more time, before he unbuttoned my jeans as well and pulled them off of me, along with my panties. I shivered as the cold air of the room hit my naked flesh - Esme had opened every window, as I'd asked. In a blink of an eye I was dressed again, in warm, dry and comfortable clothes. I sat there frozen, his sudden, fast movements startled me for a moment.

"Sorry." Edward murmured, pressing his lips to mine. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just didn't want you to really catch a cold."

"No, it's okay." I smiled up at him weakly. "It's your turn now."

He changed quickly too, leaving his wet clothes on the floor along with mine.

"Hold me." I breathed as he fastened the last button on his shirt, and he climbed onto the couch with me.

"Lay down." he whispered softly, pushing me gently down onto the soft pillow. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and wrapped my leg around his hips, pressing my body as close to his as possible. My belly pressed tightly to his stomach and our baby kicked him, greeting him eagerly as always.

"Why did Carlisle call Jasper back?" I mumbled against his skin as he wrapped his arms around me securely.

"To help you calm down." Jasper said, walking into the room along with Carlisle and Esme. "But it seems that Edward's already solved the problem."

I lifted my head to look up at him and he smiled. "Good evening, Bella."

"Hi." I breathed back, blushing.

"Though it's really interesting." he looked back at Edward, who frowned confused.

"What?" Carlisle asked, his gaze flashed between his two sons.

"Bella is still upset and frightened. Yet the baby has already pulled back the shield." Jasper explained.

"Interesting, indeed." Carlisle nodded, staring at me worriedly. "He or she never pulls it back until Bella is perfectly calm again." he shot a meaningful glance at Edward and I felt him stiffen.

"Edward, you should take Bella to the main house." Esme said. "She needs to rest and it's safer there. You can use your old room. We'll take care of everything here."

"It's a good idea." Edward nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime." she smiled.

"Bella, love," he turned toward me and stroked my cheek softly. "Would you mind if Carlisle takes a look at you? I want to make sure, that both of you are really fine."

I stared at him for a brief moment, he tried to hide it very hard, but I heard the worry and a hint of panic in his voice as he spoke. And I felt him shifting his body instinctively, positioning himself more protectively around me. I looked around the room and saw the same worry flashing in Esme's, Carlisle's and Jasper's eyes as well. My baby kicked and Edward cradled my belly carefully.

Then it clicked and I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks. They were unstoppable.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" I asked quietly, afraid to say those words out loud.

"Bella, why are you thinking..." Edward began but I didn't want to hear any lies or reassuring words. I wanted to know the truth. I _needed_ to know it.

"Is something wrong with _my_ baby?" I shouted, piercing my gaze through his.

Instantly I felt a huge wave of calm washing through me and I didn't protest. I felt the baby settle down, too.

"Please?" I breathed, pressing my hand to his cheek.

"We don't know." he answered. "But Jasper's worried."

"Why?"

"Because he felt your feelings, when he walked into the room. You were still upset, yet the baby...

"...didn't shield me anymore." I nodded. "That's why do you think, something wrong with him or her?"

"Yes." he ducked his head, pressing his forehead against my shoulder.

"But you asked our baby not to." I said, running my fingers through his damp hair.

"What?" he lifted his head confused.

"You asked our baby not to." I repeated. "You said that he or she didn't need to protect me anymore, that you would keep the danger away."

Edward stared down at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, your baby isn't developed enough to understand what we say." Carlisle said softly, sorrow shone in his eyes. "I'm afraid that something happened to him or her when you fell."

"That's not true." I shook my head.

"Bella..."

"No!" I shouted. "My baby can project his or her thoughts, memories of Edward singing to my belly and talking to it, telling our child how much he loves him or her. So don't say that our little one is not developed enough to understand Edward, when he asks him or her to stop shielding me."

"Projecting thoughts?" Carlisle asked, taken aback by what I'd just told.

Edward nodded, his face lit up with hope. "Yes. He or she did it only for a few times tonight. In the afternoon I dropped Bella at Angela's and went for a quick hunt before the party. When I arrived, I heard my voice, humming Bella's lullaby, in her mind. I knew it was a memory of me. And I knew that it wasn't her own, because..." he took a deep breath, hesitating. "...I don't know how to explain it exactly..." he shook his head smiling. "It had a different tone than Bella's own mental voice, though it was very similar. I wouldn't have noticed the difference, was I not so in tune with her mind."

"Hmm..." Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It can be possible."

"Ask him or her again." Jasper said. "To use the shield."

"It's worth a try." Carlisle said eagerly and took several step back, pulling Esme and Jasper along with him.

I looked down at Edward, who had slid off the couch to sit on the carpet in the meanwhile. His arms still cradled me, his hand rested on my belly. I nodded to him encouragingly and bit my lip, waiting.

He lifted my shirt tenderly and leaned to press his cheek to my exposed skin, just above my belly button. I tangled my finger into his hair again and watched as his eyelids fluttered close and a soft sigh escaped his mouth.

"Hey baby." he said lovingly, kissing our little one through my skin. "It's Daddy. Would you do me a favor, precious? Push your shield around Mommy, protect her again."

There was dead silence in the room for a brief moment, as we were waiting for something to happen.

"Did it work." Esme asked, looking at Carlisle.

He took a step forward, then another and another, nothing blocked his way.

"Nothing." he shook his head.

"Try again." Jasper said. "Maybe it was my fault."

"Your fault? How so?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I'm still manipulating Bella's emotions, keeping her as calm as possible. Maybe it has some effect on the baby too." Jasper explain. "Maybe I should just let her feel her own feelings."

"Possibly." Carlisle nodded. "Give it another try." he walked back to Esme's side.

I felt it as soon as Jasper stopped using his gift on me. I felt the pain, the sorrow, the creeping fear spread inside my chest again, though they weren't nearly as intense like when I'd laid my eyes on the destruction, Jacob had made in our bedroom and closet. My family's presence eased them.

"Please, my love, protect Mommy again. Do it for Daddy." Edward murmured against my skin to our baby.

I looked up at Carlisle questioningly and he stepped forward again, lifting his hand. He didn't get too far until he bumped into an invisible wall.

"Amazing." he said in awe.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You can stop now, I'm here." Edward kissed my belly and smiled up at me.

"See? Nothing's wrong." I sighed in relief and smiled back at him.

"Yeah. You were right." he nodded, visibly relaxed. "But still, I would be much calmer if you let Carlisle check you two."

"Of course." I leaned to kiss his flawless lips. "Can we go now? I don't want to be here anymore."

He sighed, anger flashed in his eyes as they flickered toward our bedroom for a brief moment. "Let's go."

"Go with them, sweetheart." Carlisle turned toward Esme. "Jasper and I will take care of the mess here first, then join you in the main house. The wolves will be there too, soon."

"The wolves are coming?" I asked, anger boiled in me.

"After my call they went straight into the woods, helping the others track Jacob." Carlisle explained. "I asked Sam to come to our house after then. We need to discuss this new situation."

I only nodded and let Edward lift me up into his arms and carry me out to his car, with Esme following us closely.

In half an hour we were in his old room, me laying in Esme's and Carlisle's bed, that Edward had brought over from their room temporarily, while he stood in front of the window, staring out at the forest and Esme was in the kitchen, making some sandwiches for me.

"Would you rather be out there, chasing _him_?" I asked Edward, sitting up.

"Yes and no." he answered, turning toward me. I reached for him and he walked back to the bed and climbed in beside me, pulling me down to lay down again. "I would go after him and hunt him down gladly myself, and I hate the fact that the others are outside right now, doing exactly that, while I'm just sitting here, waiting, but I couldn't leave you and our baby here alone. I need to be with you, to make sure that both you and this precious angel are perfectly safe and sound." he caressed my belly lovingly. "I would go crazy with worry out there without you two."

I snuggled deeper into his arms and rested my head on his chest, above his silent heart.

"I don't want to go back to the cottage." I admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't have to. You can spend the night here."

"No, Edward." I shook my head and looked up at him. "That's not what I meant. I don't want to go back there, ever. I don't feel safe there anymore. He didn't just break the furniture and destroy everything we bought for the baby. He ruined our home. He broke the magic of that special place. And I can't live there anymore. Maybe once, in the distant future. But not now."

"You want to move now?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "I want to move now. It wouldn't do much difference. We would just go a few days earlier than we originally planned."

He stared at me for a long moment silently. His fingers rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I think we can go. Tomorrow night the earliest." he said finally. "We have to pack everything we need right now. The family will take everything else to Alaska. The cars, the very few furniture, we want to keep, our books and Cd-s."

"I don't need anything. Only some clothes and our most personal belongings. We can buy everything else in Chicago and later in Alaska."

"Wouldn't you mind me spending money on you." he raised his eyebrow teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Not now. And most of that money you will spend on our baby, not on me."

"_We_ will spend it on our baby and on _us_." he corrected. "In the morning I have to go back to the cottage and pack our suitcases." he added more seriously.

"I'll come with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get upset again or feel uncomfortable." he rolled me over onto my back and hovered above me, carefully avoiding putting any pressure on my belly and crushing our baby.

"I don't want to stay behind without you." I sighed and buried my fingers into his hair, tugging it lightly. "I wouldn't feel safe. And I want to be there too, to help you packing. I want us to do this together as a couple, as a family."

"Okay." he smiled. "It sounds pretty good to me."

I chuckled at his dazed expression.

"What does Carlisle want to talk about with Sam?" I asked, gently massaging his scalp.

"Jacob's escape and breaking into our home set up a whole new situation." he explained. "They obviously can't keep him in check. And he obviously doesn't care about the venom in his body, which is a miracle, really. I don't know how can he even think rationally around the burning pain, let alone get on his feet. But only one thing motivates him. He wants to get you and kill me slowly and painfully in the process, I saw it in his thoughts on the council. Probably that's why he came into our cottage."

I shuddered at the thought and he stroked my cheek reassuringly.

"But now he's found out about your pregnancy and who knows to where this pushed him. He obviously didn't handle the news about it too well."

My heart tightened painfully at the memory of our ruined room.

"Do you think he will come after us to Chicago?" I asked.

"Let's just hope the others will catch him now. The wolves could make themselves useful for once, too." he murmured angrily.

"And if they won't?" I pushed.

"Nobody knows about the connection between Chicago and me, and especially not about our house there. Apart from our family of course, but they would never tell anybody." he reassured me.

I sighed. "I just don't want to run from him forever and live in fear. I don't want our baby to have to live this way."

"Don't worry about this." he kissed my forehead. "He won't find us. And eventually there will remain no choice for him but to give up on you and this madness."

"Do you really think he will?" I asked sceptically.

"He better will." his eyes darkened.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Esme." Edward called quietly and moved to sit up, resting his back against the headboard.

"I brought some sandwiches and apple juice, sweetheart." she smiled, stepping into the room with a tray in her hands.

"You shouldn't have bothered with it. I'm really not that hungry." I said as Edward helped me up, as well.

"Don't worry about it." she put the tray down carefully on my lap and stroked my cheek. "I love to take care of my beautiful daughter and grandchild. And you really need to eat something, there's not much left in your stomach."

"She's right. Please, love, eat something. At least a little bit." Edward pleaded.

I sighed and nodded reluctantly.

Esme sat down on my other side as I started to eat. I took her hand in mine and pressed her palm to the top of my belly, letting her feel her tiny grandchild moving around.

"Wow. He or she is a very active baby." she chuckled, staring down at her hand with wide eyes, full of love.

"Yes." Edward smiled proudly, sneaking his arms around me and rested his hands next to Esme's. "I doubt this little trouble-maker has stopped even for a second ever since he or she started to move around."

"That's just because you always keep him or her busy." I rolled my eyes. "Our baby is a real fun of you."

"The feeling is mutual." he flashed me his crooked grin.

We sat there in silence, while I finished my late dinner and they just felt the baby kicking around.

"Can I get some more?" I asked as I swallowed the last drop of my juice. "I'm still thirsty."

"Of course, love." Edward smiled and was gone in an instant, with my empty glass.

"What do you think, when will Carlisle and Jasper be back?" I asked Esme.

"I don't know, but I think they can be here in any minute now."

"Here you are." Edward reappeared beside me and put down the now full glass on my tray gently.

"Thanks." I reached for his face and pulled him in a soft kiss.

"Your welcome." he murmured against my lips quietly before pulled away. "Drink." he commanded, pressing a loving kiss on my temple.

I obeyed quickly.

"They're coming." he murmured, just as I put the empty glass down again.

"Carlisle and Jasper?" I asked, immediately alarmed.

"And the others too, along with Sam."

"No Jacob?" I asked, already guessing the answer.

"No Jacob." Edward shook his head angrily.

"We should go down." Esme stood and grabbed my tray.

I climbed out of the bed and took Edward's hand in mine tightly.

"Bella!" Alice shouted and jumped on me as soon as we walked into the dining room. She wrapped her tiny arms around me tightly, I could hardly breath. "I was so worried."

"Let her go, Alice, before you hurt her or the baby." Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her away from me, gently pushing me behind his back protectively.

"I would never hurt them." she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sit down everybody." Carlisle said, gesturing toward the empty chairs. "Thank you Sam, for coming." he nodded toward the huge Quileute boy, who stood in front of the huge window.

"You have nothing to thank." Sam said quietly. His eyes flashed toward my belly for a brief moment, before he turned back to Carlisle again. "What happened is my fault. I thought we could leave him in Billy's hands for a night. He was still in pain, falling in and out of consciousness every now and then. I don't know how could he leave."

"We don't know, either." Carlisle shook his head. "What's happening to him is quite unique. But it doesn't excuse his behavior. He intruded into our territory again and broke into Bella's and Edward's house. As you no longer consider him as a Quileute, it has no effect on the treaty, but you can understand that I have to protect my family, especially my unborn grandchild."

Sam nodded, his eyes flickered to my round belly again. "And what are you planning to do exactly?"

"My children were planning to leave this area this weekend, and my wife and me were planning to stay for a few more weeks or months and try to find some kind of cure for Jacob, or at least something to ease his suffering. But that's changed now." Carlisle said, his eyes darkened slightly. "We're leaving, all of us. As soon as possible, probably tomorrow, or the day after, the latest. Most of our stuff are already in the new house, so it won't take much time to pack what still remained."

"I understand your decision and don't blame you at all for leaving." Sam sighed resignedly. "None of us can help him if he doesn't want it. The least, we can do now, is to continue searching for him."

"And what will happen when you find him?" Jasper asked. "Obviously he doesn't care about the consequences of his actions. You can punish him in any way, it will be lost upon him. He just wants Bella."

"...and wants to kill Edward." Emmett added.

"And now, that he knows about Bella's pregnancy, he's even more dangerous." Jasper continued. "He's furious. He destroyed almost everything in Bella's and Edward's cottage that had something to do with their baby. Clothes, blankets, toys, and other baby stuff they bought."

"That bastard." Rosalie muttered angrily.

The tension in the room was almost touchable.

"You know this is the only option." Edward said, locking his bright topaz eyes with Sam's dark ones. "He's not dangerous only to us, but to you, as well. He hurt a wolf. He almost hurt an imprint."

Sam stood there silently, pain filled his eyes. "I'm afraid he won't leave us any other choice." he whispered finally, looking out at the forest again.

"I'm sorry." Edward said.

"Me too. It shouldn't end this way."

"Sam?" I asked, breathlessly, frightened.

I wished he wouldn't have to do this. That he wouldn't be forced to take the life of one of his brothers. Suddenly I wished that rather the venom had done the job.

"It's not your fault Bella. I don't blame you. He's chosen his own path. It would be a different situation if he had imprinted on you. Though even then he would have no right to control you. Every imprint has the right to choose someone else to love, if they wish."

"I'm still sorry. I didn't want this to happen." I ducked my head ashamed. "I never meant to hurt him."

Sam turned to me and nodded. "I need to go now. The others are still out, trying to find his trail."

"Thank you for coming here, Sam." Carlisle stood and stepped toward him, reaching his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Though reluctantly, I have to admit that we've misjudged you an your family Dr. Cullen, misled by our legends of your kind." Sam said, shaking his hand.

"Those legends are probably true." Carlisle approved. "We're a rarity in our world."

Sam nodded and turned to Edward. "Take care of her and your child."

"I will." Edward stood as well, offering his hand to him, pulling me along, holding me tightly to his body. "And you take care of yours." he added, as they shook hands, too.

A small smile flashed across Sam's face and his always hard eyes softened for a brief moment. "I will."

Then he was gone and I heard the ripping sound of his clothes as he phased and disappeared in the forest.

"His child?" I looked up at Edward questioningly.

"Yes." he nodded, leaning to press a lingering kiss on my cheek. "Emily, his new fiancée, is pregnant too. They found out only a few days ago."

"That's why he was so willing to keep our baby's existence in a secret from his brothers?" I asked surprised.

"Exactly." he smiled, caressing our baby through my skin.

I couldn't help smiling hugely at the wonderful, unexpected news.

"Edward, Bella, can I have a word with you two?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course." I nodded, looking up at him and let Edward lead me back to our chairs.

"First of all, how do feel, Bella? Do you feel any pain or anything abnormal?" Carlisle asked, with concern in his tone.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear it," he smiled. "but I still want to check up on you a little later. But now we need to talk about some serious things."

I grabbed Edward's hand in mine and he wrapped his other arm around me.

"In the light of what happened tonight, I'd like to ask if you still want to go to Chicago."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yes, we're still planning to go." Edward answered. "Actually, Bella would like to leave tomorrow, as soon as we packed."

Carlisle nodded. "I'd like to ask you two not to go. At least not for a while."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think it's necessary?"

"I think he's dangerous and desperate, and it would be much safer for Bella and you to stay close to the family, son."

"I agree with Carlisle." Jasper noted. "Though he wouldn't be able to hurt any of you - not in his human form, unable to phase, and not with the baby's shield protecting you -, it would still be wiser to stay together."

"We know that you think it's totally safe to go there, and probably you're right." Emmett said. "Nobody knows about your little mansion in Chicago outside of our family."

Edward shot him a glare and he shrugged innocently.

"But believe me, dude, everybody would feel so much better if Bella and you stayed close to us."

Edward sighed and looked down at me. I saw the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to fulfill my every wish badly - this was his weak point -, and now I wanted to go to Chicago. But he wanted me and our child to be perfectly safe, too, above anything else.

"Bella?" he stroked my cheek.

I knew he would do whatever I wanted. If I held on to our original plan to go to Chicago, then we would go there, despite that our family had asked us not to.

"Let's go with them. You'd feel better. And they'd feel better too."

"And you, love?" he brushed his thumb along my cheekbone.

"I want my baby and its father safe." I breathed. "We can go to Chicago later. Maybe with our beautiful son or daughter then, to show him or her the place where Daddy grew up." I smiled.

He sighed, staring down at me for a long moment. "That sounds good to me." he said finally, and leaned to press his lips to mine.

"Okay, lovebirds, break off." Emmett clapped Edward's back, not too gently. "We still have some packing to do."

"You pack, Emmett. Bella needs to be checked up and then get some sleep." Edward stood and took my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Oh, Bella, aren't you excited? You're coming with us." Alice clapped her tiny hands, bouncing up and down. "You will love the new house."

I smiled at her halfheartedly.

"Can we go up and do that check up? I'm tired." I wrapped my arms around Edward, burying my head into his chest.

"Of course, love." he murmured quietly, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Everything seems perfectly fine." Carlisle said about twenty minutes later, shutting down the ultrasound machine. "Though I still can't see through the caul and see the baby. But I didn't find any injuries or ruptures on it, which is a very good thing." he smiled. "And the baby's heartbeat sounds very healthy and strong, though it seems to be quicker than a human fetus's."

I sighed in relief and smiled up at Edward, who was sitting by my side, holding my hand, but his expression frightened me.

"Edward? Is something wrong?"

Was there something Carlisle didn't tell us? What more could he hear in his mind?

"Calm down, Bella." Carlisle caressed my forehead lovingly. "Nothing's wrong. Your blood pressure is a little bit high. It could cause some trouble if we don't keep it in check. Don't you feel anything out of ordinary? Headache, dizziness, nausea?"

"No." I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Good." Carlisle smiled. "Don't worry, son. They're fine, really."

Edward nodded and wiped the gel off of my belly with a towel. Just then our baby decided to entertain us again.

"Someone's wants Daddy." I chuckled. "Though maybe 'demand' would be a better word."

Edward grinned and leaned down to press his ear ever so gently to my belly. "I think he or she is just tired this time and wants to go sleep finally. Like Mommy should." he whispered and kissed our little one tenderly through my skin. "Let's get you two in bed. It'll dawn soon."

He stood and offered his hand to me, which I took eagerly.

"Is the baby projecting its thoughts again?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Yes." I smiled proudly.

"It isn't like that." Edward shook his head to his father, helping me off of the examining table. "They more like just images, colors, feelings and sounds, not exact words. Though once he or she played back a memory of me talking to him or her through Bella's skin."

"It's really fascinating." Carlisle smiled. "It's like he or she can do the exact opposite of Edward's gift. It seems that your child inherited both of your gifts with a slight twist."

"More proof that this is Edward's child." Emmett grinned, stepping into the room with a box in his hands.

I shot him a glare.

"Oh, Bella-boo. Don't look at me like that." he stared at me with wide, innocent eyes.

"Then stop saying things like this." Edward said.

"Don't be like this." Emmett pouted and followed us down the hall, towards Edward's old room. I heard Carlisle's faint chuckle. "I bet these will cheer you two up a little bit." he grinned and dropped the box onto the bed.

"What's this?" I asked, warily.

"Carlisle and Jasper took these things from your cottage." he winked at me. "Sweet dreams, little sis'." he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

I looked up at Edward, raising my eyebrow questioningly.

"Just look into the box, love." he grinned, pushing me toward it eagerly.

"Okay, okay." I sighed and opened it.

I gasped at what I saw. There, in the box, were a very few baby stuff, perfectly unharmed. A pair of tiny, soft, white socks, a little, light green onesie, and the blanket with the playing baby lions on it, along with some toys and two stuffed animals.

"Oh, Edward." I lifted out the socks ever so carefully. Tears pooled in my eyes.

"Only these remained." he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, resting his hands on my belly and his chin on my shoulder. "I know it's not much, but we will go shopping again, after we settled in the new house. And I will see if I can do something with your crib too."

"It's too broken." I shook my head, unable to take my eyes off of the cute, little stuff in the box.

"Maybe it's not a lost cause." he breathed into my ear, making me shiver. "Now, let's lay down, love. You really need to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a very long day."

He placed the box on the floor and pulled me gently onto the bed.

"Would you give me the baby blanket, please?" I asked.

"Of course." he smiled. He lifted it out of the box with great care and I reached for it eagerly.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him, clenching the soft blanket to my chest, not caring about the faint stink of werewolf that surrounded it.

"Your welcome, love." he tucked me under the cover and pressed a soft kiss on my lips. "Don't worry, we'll wash out everything and nothing will remain of this horrible stink."

"Hum to me?" I mumbled, snuggling to his chest sleepily.

"Sleep, my Bella." he wrapped his arms around me and started to hum my lullaby softly into my ear.


	32. Mates

_A/N: I do not own Twilight!_

**Chapter 32 - Mates**

"Edward, stop it." I giggled, trying to wiggle out of his iron hold. "We need to finish unpacking."

"I know, but it can wait a little. We have forever, after all." he breathed, trailing his nose along my neck seductively. "You smell so good, love." he added, growling.

He rested his hands against the recently painted wall of our new bedroom, on either side of my head, pressing his body flush to mine, trapping me.

"Edward, the others are home too." I protested weakly as he kissed along my jawline.

"Bella, love, we're living with them now." he chuckled. "Would you like to give this up?" he asked, sneaking one of his hands under my tank top, grazing his fingertips along my side up to my breast, cupping the small mound gently in his palm. His thumb rubbed my already taut nipple through the thin fabric of my bra.

I dropped my head onto his shoulder, clinging to him desperately, and moaned loudly into the crook of his neck. His cool touch felt so unbelievably good against my overheated skin. My fingers clenched his midnight blue T-shirt tightly around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

"No." I gasped. "Don't stop. It's been too long..."

"Hmm... indeed." he murmured against my skin as he placed wet, open mouthed kisses along my neck and collarbone, licking and sucking my flesh gently, teasingly. "I believe, I made a promise to you a week ago, my beautiful wife."

"A promise?" I asked breathlessly, unable to form any coherent thought, as he sneaked his other hand under my top, as well, and started to push it up in an agonizingly slow pace, exposing more and more of my body.

"At Angela Weber's bathroom... Have you forgotten it already?" I felt him pouting, his hands stopped, then he pulled them away, smoothing out my top again, before he rested them on my waist, above my clothes, innocently. "I think we really should unpack then." he sighed dramatically, stepping away from me.

I whimpered at the loss of contact, my body craved for his touch insanely. I reached for him, wrapping my trembling fingers around his lower arms, trying to pull him back to me.

"Edward?" my chest heaved frantically with my heavy breathing.

"Yes, my Bella?" he asked, flashing his crooked smile at me. He knew perfectly well what he was doing to me, and he enjoyed every second of it. "I thought you wanted to..."

I shook my head, cutting him off, before he could've finished his sentence. I stepped closer to him and pressed my face into his marble chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"I want you." I breathed helplessly, wrapping my arms around his torso.

I felt his fingers in my hair almost instantly, he cradled my face ever so gently. My skin burnt under his touch. He tilted my head back and locked his eyes with mine. I saw love and pure need shining in them. We stared at each other for a long moment. Only our ragged breathing broke the silence of the room.

I wanted him. The desire that swept through me suddenly was unbearable, I could hardly stay on my feet.

He smiled and I watched his eyes turn onyx in a mere second. He leaned down and captured my lips in a heated, passionate kiss. His tongue caressed my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted eagerly. His cool, sweet, spicy taste flooded my mouth as he rubbed his tongue against mine sensually, and I moaned, completely lost in him.

His hands roamed down my back, his cool fingers followed the line of my spine, then sneaked under my tank top again, leaving a trail of fire wherever they touched my bare skin. He pushed my top up again, much quicker this time. Reluctantly I released my hold around him and lifted my arms. He broke our kiss and pulled the soft, purple material off me, dropping it down onto the floor.

He paused for a brief moment, his eyes widened in awe as he watched my hair fall around my face again, gently brushing my shoulders and my bare back. Then his loving gaze traveled down on my almost bare torso, drinking in every little detail of my body, as if it'd been the first time he saw me like this.

This was one of the many things I loved so much about Edward. No matter how many times we'd made love before, he always made me feel like it was our first time, special and magical. In his arms I always felt like I was his most precious treasure.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured, brushing his fingertips down on my bare arms, until his hands found mine. He pressed our palms together tightly, our fingers melted together perfectly and my whole body hummed in delight.

It never ceased to amaze me how every tiny portion of our bodies fitted together so completely, so perfectly. It was like we were designed for each other. Two halves of a whole.

A soft purr escaped his lips and he tugged my hands gently, pulling me into his arms again. The coolness of his skin seeped through the thin fabric of his T-shirt, straight into my bones, sending a soft tremor of pleasure through my whole body.

"Do you still find me... desirable?" I asked breathlessly, as his lips found my neck again.

"What?" he asked, kissing the hollow beneath my ear. "What do you mean?" he pulled away confused.

"Well, I'm quite spectacularly pregnant now." I explained and looked down, finding the soft, golden carpet suddenly very interesting. "Our baby grew a lot in the past week or so. And I thought that maybe..."

"That I wouldn't find you attractive anymore?" he asked and let out a breathy laugh.

I blushed, my cheeks and even my whole chest turned crimson.

"God, Bella." he groaned. His eyes flickered to my chest hungrily.

I felt his fingers slip out of mine slowly, and he reached behind me. I arched my back slightly, forcing our chests to press together and moaned quietly as he unclasped my bra. He yanked it off of my body, too, with one quick, fluid movement, then sneaked one of his hands between us, resting it on my chest, in the valley of my breasts, softly caressing my flushed skin there. My heart thundered beneath his palm, my eyes were glued to his godlike face, unable to look away.

I sighed, completely dazzled by him.

"That's a huge understatement. You have absolutely no idea how desirable I actually find you, my love." he said, his voice low and husky.

I shivered under his smoldering gaze.

"You have no idea what it does to me to see my beautiful wife round with _my _child..."

He trailed his hand down to my belly, caressing it ever so gently. We both felt our baby, the tiny life we'd created together out of love, moving beneath my skin, and smiled.

"To see, hear and feel this little miracle pulsating with life just under your beating heart..."

He moved his hands to the waistband of my sweatpants, hooking his thumbs beneath it.

I could hardly control my erratic breathing.

"To know that this child is _mine_... that you are _mine _and_ only mine..._" he growled the last part into my ear possessively, sending another shiver down my spine. My whole inside screamed in delight hearing him say those words, hearing him claim me as his.

"Edward," I gasped, tilting my head, searching for his lips.

He kissed me hungrily, growling my name against my lips, while his hands pushed my pants down. They pooled around my ankles and I kicked them away clumsily, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly for support.

"God, Bella." he groaned, grabbing my hips, pressing me as close to him as my pregnant belly allowed. His fingers roamed up on my side, kneading my naked flesh, igniting a fire inside me, that burnt my whole body.

I threw my head back and a loud, throaty moan escaped from my lips. The desire, that coursed through me for this bronze haired God in my arms, was so wild, so intense. It knocked the breath out of me and my body trembled against his stony form. My fingers clenched his T-shirt tightly, tugging it roughly, lifting it up. I craved for his closeness, for the feeling of his bare chest against mine, for the cool miracle of his cold, smooth skin against mine.

I whimpered quietly as he released me for a brief moment to yank the unnecessary piece of clothes off his body. Then he bent down and hooked one of his arms under my shaking knees, his cool breath brushed against my rock hard nipple. He picked me up effortlessly, carefully not to put any pressure on my belly or hurt it in any way. His lips found mine again and he kissed me fiercely. His own desire seemed to be matching mine.

He walked slowly to our new, queen-sized bed, very much similar to our former one back at Forks. He yanked back the golden comforter and placed me onto the middle of the very comfortable mattress.

I reached for him and brushed my fingertips along his belt. "You're overdressed." I gasped out, staring up into his onyx eyes. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, trying to stifle my moan.

He grinned down at me and covered my small hand with his large one, lacing his fingers through mine. He lifted our intertwined hands up to his mouth and pressed a soft, loving kiss on my palm. His lips skimmed along my wrist and he inhaled deeply, then growled softly in response, enjoying the bouquet as he'd once said.

"Edward, please." a quiet plea left my mouth as I tried to control the strong emotions he was creating inside me with every quiet sigh, every loving touch, every yearning look.

He pressed my hand to his chest, my fingers rubbed his marble skin tenderly. I felt his muscles twitch under my touch and he moaned as I brushed his nipple, teasing it. He reached for his belt and unbuckled it so quickly, his movements became a blur to me, and in a blink of an eye he got rid of the remains of his clothes.

I couldn't help moaning at the sight of him standing completely naked and obviously very much aroused just a few feet away from me.

"I hope you understand what all those things are doing to me. What _you_ are doing to me, my Bella."

He crawled up onto the bed, between my parted legs. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his naked body, welcoming him.

"You drive me crazy in every possible way." he whispered huskily. His cool breath fanned into my face, making me dizzy. "Everything about you just call out to me on the most irresistible and desirable way. The blush on your silky soft skin..." he trailed his fingertips, barely touching my burning skin, along my still flushed chest, carefully avoiding to touch any of my breasts, teasing me. "The feel of your long, smooth, creamy legs wrapped around me..." he wrapped his long fingers around my ankle and hitched my leg around his waist slowly. His fingertips danced up on my calf, then on my thigh, caressing me. I tried to remember to breath. "The maddening scent of your sinfully beautiful body..." he leaned down and brushed his nose along my neck, inhaling deeply.

I moaned, gasping his name and pressed my head into the pillow, tilting it to give him a better access. My trembling fingers clenched his already tousled hair tightly, tugging it again and again. My nails scratched his scalp gently.

"I can smell myself inside you." he purred against my skin. "From the top of your pretty, little head to your cute, little toes. I must tell you, darling, it's _very, very_ arousing..." his fingers rubbed small circles on my hips, playing with the edge of my panties.

"It is?" I breathed, my eyes rolled back into my head.

"You have no idea." he grazed my earlobe with his razor sharp teeth ever so carefully, but incredibly sensually.

I wrapped my other leg around his waist tightly, too, squeezing him to me. His hard erection pressed against my center, only the very thin and very wet material of my panties separated us, still.

I was close to hyperventilating. "Edward... Edward..." I wiggled beneath him, trying to create some friction.

I felt just a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Bella?" Edward asked and sat up, switching us over immediately. He rested his back against the headboard, pulling me onto his lap. "Is this comfortable, beautiful?" he caressed my belly lovingly, and rubbed my thigh with his other hand.

"Perfectly." I leaned against him, blushing again.

"That blush will be the death of me some day." he breathed against my skin, kissing along my collarbone.

"Hmm..." I moaned, tangling my fingers into his hair again, holding him to me. "Please, Edward? Please?"

"What do you want, sweet girl?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me, his hands danced along my bare back, caressing my skin gently.

"You." I groaned into his neck, lightly nibbling at his skin. "I want you inside me. I miss the feeling of you moving in me, so much. Please?"

He growled and sneaked his fingers under my panties. The feeling of his cool touch on my hot, sensitive flesh was maddening.

"You're so wet, Bella." he panted and pressed his free hand against my back, crashing me closer to his body, while he tore my panties to shreds eagerly with the other.

"Hmm... yeah..." I moaned as he lifted me up and lowered me onto his throbbing, hard erection.

"Edward," I cried out, gripping his shoulders, as he entered me very carefully, inch by inch.

Both of us stayed still for a brief moment, locking our gaze together.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked in a tight voice, trying to control his urges to move.

"Yeah." I nodded, breathlessly, and stroked his face, brushing a bronze lock of hair out of his dark eyes. My whole body trembled in his arms.

I shifted and we both gasped at the incredible sensation, this tiny movement created. I felt his cool breath on the tip of my tongue and I couldn't help leaning forward, closing the small distance between our mouths, and kissing his parted lips. He tasted like heaven. My heaven.

Soon we found a perfect rhythm, our bodies moved together beautifully. Edward buried one of his hands into my messy hair, holding me close, and grabbed my butt with the other, gently guiding my movements. He was cold and hard inside me, while every fiber of my body was on fire around him.

"Oh, Bella..." he groaned, breaking our kiss to allow me to catch my breath. "You feel so good, baby... So... soft... so... unbelievably hot..."

I pressed my face into the crook of his neck, clinging to him tightly, my nails dug into the hard skin of his muscular back. I moaned loudly again and again. "Harder, please harder, Edward..."

He obeyed silently, intensifying both of our movements expertly, in perfect tune with my wishes and needs, hearing them through my jumbled thoughts.

The perfect lover... the perfect husband... my other half... my mate...

"God, Bella... oh God..." he panted, trailing his hand along my neck, down to my chest. He cupped one of my breasts firmly and kneaded it roughly, though still careful not to hurt me or cause me any amount of pain.

I arched my back as a wave of pleasure shot up my spine, feeding the blazing fire inside me further. I was so close. Edward's body trembled in my arms, soft tremors of pleasure rippled through him again and again, and I knew that he was just as close to his release as me.

Suddenly I felt something wild stir in me. It wasn't a completely unfamiliar sensation, but its intensity and suddenness caught me off guard. I lace my fingers through his silky hair and grabbed a fistful of his bronze locks roughly, tilting his head back with such force, that was surely beyond human. I saw his eyes fly open and widen both in surprise and pure desire as he stared down at me. I bared my teeth at him and, before I could control myself, a possessive growl escaped from my lips, instinctively. My every thought centered around only one thing, a primal need to claim him, to mark him as _mine_.

In response, the most feral snarl, I'd ever heard from his lips, ripped from his throat, his chest rumbled with its force.

The perfectly synchronous dance of our hips became wilder and wilder with every passing second. We rocked against each other in perfect harmony, his erection, rock hard and throbbing, rubbed against that special, sweet spot inside me with his every thrust. His eyes, darker as the blackest night, bored into mine, his gaze wild and needy, the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

I trailed my free hand up on his exposed throat, my thumb traced the faint pattern of his bluish artery under his smooth, marble skin in wonder. Then with a last final thrust of his hips I felt the pleasure, that was building inside my body for a long while, explode, and I leaned forward, without a second thought, and sank my teeth into his neck, just above my fingers, giving in the irresistible urge to mark him.

"Isabella..." he cried out loudly, half growling my full name, as I broke through the hardness of his skin. His venom, sweet and cold against my tongue, flowed slowly into my mouth, sending another wave of pleasure through my body, so violently that I could barely hold myself up on my own. I clung to him tightly, my sounds of pleasure muffled into his skin, and I felt the strong waves of his own intense pleasure shook his body. His cock twitched inside me and his cold seed poured into me forcefully.

"Edward," I sighed into his neck after my body calmed down finally.

He hugged me close to him, holding my limp form gently. His palms rested on my bare back.

"I love you." he sighed against my ear, his voice, still low and husky, dripped with some fierce emotion, I could not recognize.

I pulled away slightly, just further enough so I could look into his eyes, and my breath caught in my throat. They were still pure black and filled with lust as he stared down at me, rubbing small circles on my back lazily. But there was something else in them too, a blissful haze, I could not understand.

"Breath..." he murmured quietly, lifting one of his hands slowly to brush my bottom lip sensually.

I gasped for air helplessly, feeling dizzy.

"You're such a beautiful creature, Isabella Marie Masen Cullen." he caressed my cheek, delicately tracing my features with his fingertips, looking dazed.

I looked down sheepishly, blushing. My gaze fell upon his neck and my eyes widened in horror.

"Edward, oh God! You're bleed... you got hurt!" I shouted in panic, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Shh... Don't move, love." he whispered calmly and tightened his arm around me, holding me securely to his body, staring down at me with the same strange emotion shining in his eyes. "Don't move." he repeated quietly, cradling my face tenderly.

"I hurt you." I breathed as tears started to roll down on my flushed cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"You did not hurt me, my beautiful Bella." he smiled down at me dazzlingly and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"But..."

"You marked me." he cut me off. "It was the most amazing and sexiest thing you've ever done."

I frowned, mouth agape, and he chuckled softly at my confused expression.

"Don't worry." he brushed his fingers along my forehead, trying to smooth out my puckers. "I promise you, that you didn't hurt me at all. It's going to heal very soon."

"Are you feeling any pain?" I asked, still worried, tracing the bite mark on his neck very carefully, watching his venom still seeping from it slowly.

"No, none at all." he caught my hand gently and brought it up to his lips.

"I don't understand." I said breathlessly, as he sucked the tip of my index finger into his mouth and wrapped his wet tongue around it, licking his own venom off of it.

"It's called 'mating bite'." he explained in a soft tone. That strange haze was still clouding his his gaze, as if he were under some kind of spell, unable to even take his eyes off of me.

"Mating bite?"

"It's a way for a vampire to mark their territory." he stroked my cheek again. "To show other vampires that their mate is claimed."

"So they bite their mate?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I still don't understand." I shook my head. "Why is this so..."

"...special?" he asked, grazing his fingertips along my neck in a very distracting way.

"Yeah." I nodded, trying to ignore the way he was touching me, and breath properly. "I mean vampires bite. They bite their prey while feeding, they bite to create a new vampire and they bite each other while fighting. Jasper's body is covered with hundreds of bite marks. I have one myself."

Anger flashed in his eyes for a brief moment, before he lifted my arm and kissed my wrist softly, caressing the crescent mark of James's teeth on my skin with his lips.

"Those marks are different." he murmured, pulling me closer.

"How?"

"A vampire's bite is painful, for both humans and other vampires. It's because of the venom. But a mating bite is not painful at all. Rather the opposite." he kissed the tip of my nose and smiled. "It causes a great, extremely intense pleasure to both member of the couple. The feeling of placing your possessive mark on your mate and having claimed by your mate in return is the most powerful experience between a vampire couple. It forms a deep, irrevocable bond between them."

"This is what you experienced just a couple of minutes ago?" I asked curiously.

He laughed and tucked a lock of my damp hair behind my ear lovingly. "Well, something like that. At least a part of it."

"Wow."

"And I believe, Mrs. Cullen, that you experienced a small part of it too. After all, that's why you came _so hard_." he breathed the last part into my ear seductively and I shuddered at the memory of my mind-blowing orgasm.

"Mhmm... mind-blowing, indeed." he growled and his hands roamed every inch of my body, caressing me anywhere and everywhere he could reach. I felt him hardening inside me and moaned at the sensation, my inner muscles tightened around him instinctively.

"Have you ever wanted to give me a mating bite?" I asked breathlessly, trying to resist the urge to rock against him.

"Oh god, yes." he groaned, kneading my butt. "You would be forever blushing if you knew how many times I wanted to pierce your delicate skin and place my mark on your beautiful neck to show the whole world that you are mine."

I blushed crimson and he chuckled.

"Was it a lot?"

"Every single time we became somewhat intimate." he shrugged casually, but I saw the wild fire burning in his eyes. "Your closeness always stirs my vampire instincts. From the very beginning. But this urge has nothing to do with my thirst for your blood."

"Do you still want my blood... you know... Doesn't it tempt you still, sometimes?" I asked hesitantly.

"No." he shook his head, smiling. His hands caressed my thighs softly. "Not at all. I got over it a long time ago, as I said it once before. I recovered from that weakness, completely. And besides, the scent of your blood has changed so much recently. Ever since you got pregnant."

"It has?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "It's still very sweet and floral. Freesia..." he leaned forward and traced his nose along the side of my neck, inhaling deeply. A deep, satisfied moan ripped from his lips. "But with each passing day, as _my_ venom spreads inside you," I felt his cock twitch inside me as he spoke. "it became more and more vampiric. And of course, there's the scent of this little, tumbling tiny tot, that gets stronger and stronger as he or she grows bigger and bigger in your womb. Your scents entwine each other, mixing perfectly." a small smile played on his luscious lips as he said this, his hands traveled to my belly and he caressed our baby lovingly through my skin.

"What is our baby's scent like?" I asked, covering his large hands with my small ones.

"Can't you smell it?"

Of course I could smell it. My sense of smell was pretty good now, but it was still not as sharp as Edward's or the rest of the family's. I wanted to know how would he describe it, because he could smell it so much better.

"I want to hear it from you." I smiled.

His answering smile was brilliant, he leaned to press a tiny kiss on the tip of my nose. "It's very complex." he said finally. "There's a part of both of our scents in it. It's very floral, freesia and something else..."

"...lilac..." I said.

"Yeah, that." his smile widened. "Those are the most basic components of it. They're always there very strongly, while the others' intensity seems to... somehow change from time to time as he or she grows and moves around. Honey, vanilla, lavender..."

"...sunshine, rising bread, hyacinth..." I breathed, grinning widely.

He chuckled.

"Why is that? The constant changing, I mean."

"I don't know." he shrugged. "Maybe because he or she is still developing, changing, growing minute by minute, and his or scent is doing the same."

"He or she sometimes smells like Esme." I smiled widely at the thought, somehow it made me feel so warm and happy. There was a part of her in my baby and it was an undeniable proof of it.

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "And you have no idea how happy this makes her. She really is over the moon."

I chuckled quietly and reached for his face. I stroked his cheeks and buried my fingers deep into his hair, pulling him toward me. I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips at the feeling of his beautiful, silky locks against my skin.

"Edward? Don't you want to... mark me?" I breathed, our lips almost touching.

The thought of him biting me, placing his own claim on me sent an intense tremor of pleasure through my body, straight into my aching core. I grabbed him tighter and moaned loudly, my hips buckled against his, creating a wonderful sensation for both of us.

"Bella," he growled, his hands slid down on my side, cupping my naked butt roughly. "I want it insanely. But I can't."

"Why?" I panted, rocking against him in a slow pace. My ragged breath fanned into his face and he groaned.

"My venom would hurt you and our baby." he explained in a tight voice. His hands on my naked flesh urged me to move faster.

"Your venom is already _inside_ me." I whispered, trying to sound seductively. "Your venom created our baby. It's a part of us. You're a part of us. You can't hurt us."

"God, Bella, don't ask this from me." he pleaded, staring down at me helplessly. His tousled, bronze hair fell into eyes. "Wait, please... after our baby was born and you finished your change."

I shook my head, piercing my gaze through his. I wanted him to bite me now, to mark me as his mate, as I'd marked him a few minutes ago. An unexplainable feeling inside me, an instinct told me that it would do absolutely no harm. His venom wouldn't hurt me. And it definitely wouldn't hurt our child.

I trailed one of my hands down on his neck to the place where my teeth had pierced through his hard skin, mesmerized by the fact that I had been able to do it. The wound had already disappeared, healed, only a small scar left behind, his flawless, pale skin were even whiter there. I traced my fingertips along it and growled possessively.

"Yours. Yours." Edward panted and my eyes flashed back toward his.

"Yes. Mine." I hissed, crashing my mouth to his.

He kissed me back hungrily, pushing his cool tongue into my mouth. Our bodies moved together rhythmically, in perfect harmony. I was so sensitive, so close to that beautiful release.

"Bite me, Edward. Mark me." I breathed into his mouth.

With a quick, sudden movement he lifted me off of him and disappeared from beneath me, leaving me kneeling in the middle of our bed, panting.

"Edward?" I whimpered, slightly frightened by his sudden disappearance.

"Put your hands on top of the headboard, Bella, and spread your beautiful legs a little wider." he purred into my ear from behind me. His cool breath brushed against my bare neck and shoulder as he pressed the whole length of his amazing body against mine. He wrapped one of his arms around me tightly, pulling me back against his broad chest. His strong, muscular forearm rested against my flushed chest, his large hand cupped my left breast, kneading my soft flesh and playing with my taut nipple, sending tiny electric jolts straight into my burning, aching center.

"Ed...ward..." I moaned loudly, panting furiously as he grabbed my hips with his other hand firmly. His fingers dug into my skin deliciously, pushing my lower body flush against his. My thighs rested against his, as he knelt behind me, his knees forced my legs open wider impatiently.

"Jesus Christ, Bella." he groaned as I slightly wiggled in his arms, arching my back and grinding my butt against his hard erection.

"Please, Edward?"

For a brief moment he loosened his hold from my hips and brushed his fingertips along the side of my belly.

"Is this okay, love?" he asked in a tight voice, kissing along my collarbone.

I gave him a tiny nod and my hands gripped the headboard of our bed tightly. My heart beat erratically inside my chest, it was amazing how much he cared about our baby's comfort even in our moment of heated passion, when most men's lust-clouded mind would focus on only one thing: getting as much pleasure as possible.

I felt him smiling against my skin as his hand returned to my hips again.

"You're so sexy, my love... so delicious." he growled as he entered me again with one swift movement.

I cried out in pleasure and pushed back against him harder.

"Move, Edward, please." I moaned and lifted my hand to bury my fingers into his locks.

"Don't fucking release that headboard, Isabella." he grunted and started to rock his hips against me in a torturously slow pace.

I moaned again, arching my back against him and forcefully throwing my head back in pleasure, knocking it accidentally against his hard shoulder.

"Careful." he murmured, worry colored his voice.

"I'm fine." I managed to breath out, trying to reassure him further in my mind. I did not feel even a small amount of pain. Only pleasure. Pleasure, that he was giving me with his every tiny movement, every sigh and moan. Pleasure, that was not nearly enough.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me when you beg me like you just did only a few minutes ago?" he breathed against my neck, kissing and sucking my sensitive flesh hungrily. "Especially when you ride on my cock so sinfully sexily?"

I shook my head innocently and ground against him faster and more forcefully. My whole sex was on fire around his throbbing erection.

"I'm... so close." I gasped out as he quickened his pace even more.

"I know." he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. His hand, that had been playing with my breasts just a moment ago, now roamed down my body, caressing every inch of me, until he found my sensitive, swollen, little nub.

"Edward, oh God, Edward!" I thrashed in his hold wildly as he started to play with my clit, stroking and pinching it almost roughly.

"Come for me, love... Come for me, beautiful... please, Bella... come with me..." he begged and traced his tongue along my throbbing artery.

My lips parted and a loud, possessive growl ripped from my throat as the intense pleasure rippled through my body. Instinctively, I bared my teeth and - slightly twisting my body - bit into the hard, pale skin of Edward's neck again, the exact same place where I'd done not long ago. The moment his venom touched my tongue my pleasure increased, every fiber of my body was on bright, blazing fire.

"Mine... mine..." I heard his loud, answering growl and felt his cock twitching inside me.

_ Mark me... mark me, Edward... please, mark me as yours... as your mate..._

I begged him through my thoughts, unable to rip myself away from his neck just now.

He growled louder, tightening his arms around me. I felt his teeth on my neck, grazing my hot, sweaty skin carefully. My heart pounded in my throat wildly and hot waves of pleasure shook my whole body.

_Now, Edward... bite me... bite me..._

"You're mine, Isabella." he roared, still thrusting inside me heatedly.

And then I felt his razor sharp teeth pierce through my skin. I cried out in ecstasy as the already so incredible and wonderful pleasure grew stronger and even more intense. I'd never experienced such rapture before. It was almost too much to bear. My hand flew up to his hair, my fingers tangled tightly into his bronze locks, holding him to me closely as his body trembled against me with the same intensity as mine and he squirted his cold seed into me so forcefully like never before. The sounds of his pleasure, his loud and passionate grunts, groans and moans only fueled my own ecstasy.

More... I needed more... It was not enough... It would never be enough...

Then all of a sudden he was gone and I cried out painfully.

"What have you done, Edward?" Alice's voice rang from somewhere far away.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your many reviews and love and patience. :) I hope you loved this chapter too. **


	33. AN again

Hey,

there's no new chapter yet. I wrote a new chapter to my other story, Reading Twilight, but posted it the wrong place. It was completely my fault and I'm sorry. I'm working on the new chapter of My Sweet Angel too and hopefully I will post it soon.

I'm sorry for my mistake, again.

Kiseger


	34. She's changing

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 33 – She's changing...**

"Bella, it will be okay. Everything will be okay." I heard Alice talking to me, through the sudden, shrill pain, her voice dripped with deep worry, fear and anger at the same time. I felt her small, cold hand on my bare back and I flinched away from her unwanted touch, leaning against the headboard heavily, whimpering helplessly.

"Bella! Let me go! Bella!" Edward roared angrily, snuggling furiously against the strong arms that held him down, trying to get to me.

"Alice, call the others back and take Bella out of here." Jasper said firmly, tightening his hold around Edward's thrashing form.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice sobbed and wrapped her arms around me, trying to lift me out of the bed.

"No! Don't touch her!" Edward screamed and my head whipped around toward him at the sound of desperation in his angelic voice. Our eyes locked and my breath hitched in my throat at the sight of him.

"No!" I cried out, reaching for him with shaky hands, but Alice held me firmly. I tried to shake her off, but she was so much stronger, I did not stand a chance against her.

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay." she chanted desperately. "Carlisle will make it go away. You'll be okay."

"No! Let her go! Don't touch her! Don't touch her!" Edward growled furiously and with one graceful movement he kicked Jasper in the stomach, sending him flying out of our room. He landed in the hallway, crashing against the wall forcefully.

Edward was by my side in a blink of an eye. He wrapped his arms around me and ripped me out of his sister's protective embrace, leaving her absolutely no time to protest or stop him. He rushed into our huge walk-in closet, placing me behind his body carefully, before he sunk into a defensive crouch in front of me, facing the door.

I crawled up to him as fast as I could, and wrapped my arms tightly around his naked form from behind, clenching him to me possessively. Kneeling on the creamed colored carpet, I sighed contentedly at the feeling of my bare breasts against the cool smoothness of his back. My pregnant belly pressed against his lower back tightly, trapping our baby between us, which only seemed to excite our little one, as he or she wiggled around quite actively, not caring about anything that was happening around him or her. To feel his bare skin against mine again was heaven. It soothed my agony, the pain of his absence, that rippled through me as Jasper had torn him so brutally away from me in that glorious moment of ecstasy. I couldn't stifle my moan as I nuzzled my face lovingly into his shoulder blade, inhaling his wonderfully sweet scent, and I felt his body melting against mine, though he didn't move an inch from his position in front of me.

"Edward, let us to Bella." Jasper appeared at the door with Alice tucked behind him closely, holding a tiny silver phone in her hand, ready to call Carlisle.

"Let us get her." she pleaded.

"No," Edward growled, a low ripping sound deep in his throat. He snapped his razor sharp teeth at them. "She's mine and you're not going to touch her."

She took a hesitant step toward us and I lifted my head at the sound of the shuffle of her tiny feet. She reached out her hands, palms up, her eyes fixed on Edward, watching his every move warily.

Wild fury bubbled inside me at the sight of her. She was looking at Edward, in all his naked glory. But he was only mine to look at, only mine to touch and feel. _My_ Edward, _my_ husband, _my_ mate... How dared she ogling his naked, glorious body?

"Mine!" I snarled at her, baring my teeth menacingly, hoping to make her understand that she was intruding on _my_ territory. A tiny part of mind knew that I was acting completely irrationally and totally embarrassingly, but my instincts overpowered everything inside me. My hands slid down on Edward's chest and muscular abs and grabbed his manhood possessively, trying to cover it as best as I could, willing to hide this most intimate part of him from Alice's direct stare. It was definitely something that belonged to me, and _only_ to me. It was my possession, _he_ was my possession and I would defend my claim with my life.

Edward clenched his teeth, a low hiss ripped from his mouth, as soft tremors shook his body. He leaned his head back slightly, pressing his icy cheek to mine, but his eyes remained focused on our two intruder, especially on Jasper, watching their every move.

"Leave!" he snapped at his brother sharply, narrowing his onyx eyes at both of them.

"Edward, please. Do you not understand what have you done?" Alice pleaded, trying to reason with him. She raked her free hand through her spiky hair nervously. "You've just _bitten_ Bella. Our fragile Bella. Please, let us help her."

"Stop!" he growled, slightly shifting his body as she took a small step towards us.

I shifted with him automatically, baring my teeth at her again. My instincts screamed at me to just throw her out finally. I didn't want her anywhere near Edward, not when he was naked, not ever. Fear crept inside me as my brain tried to find a somewhat rational reason why was she trying to separate me from him so desperately, it was hard to think around the thick, heavy haze that clouded my mind in that moment. Edward was mine and she could never have him, she must have known it, so what did she want from him? Was she trying to steal him away from me? Did she want to seduce him? The thought made me wild with fury. Only one word chanted in my mind, so loudly that it overshadowed everything else.

_MINE... MINE... MINE..._

"Don't come anywhere near her." Edward added more furiously as she took another step, completely ignoring his previous warning.

"Wait, Alice." Jasper put his arm in front of her protectively, blocking her. He cocked his head and stared at us intently, confused.

"Jasper, what are you doing? We need to get Bella. Maybe we're already late."

"No, I don't think so." he shook his head, studying me curiously. "I don't feel it." he breathed.

"What?" she asked, looking at him then back at me in shock.

"I don't feel any pain or desperation or helplessness." he murmured. "They were there a few minutes before, but not anymore. And look at her, she's not thrashing and screaming in excruciating pain as she should by now." his voice was doubtful, full of concern and confusion.

"But Edward has bit her. He's bit her, Jazz. And she's still human." Alice pressed impatiently.

I shook my head and hissed angrily, I was tired of her insanity. Didn't she understand that Edward could never hurt me, that his venom could never harm me? It was a part of me for a long time now, it was what was flowing through my baby's veins, along with my own blood. The union of those two precious liquid had created him or her. How could this be something wrong? And why couldn't she see this and understand it?

"Not completely anymore." Jasper shook his head, his eyes raked down my neck and fixed on Edward's bite mark on my neck.

Edward roared at him angrily and shifted his body again, hiding me completely from his brothers prying eyes, and Jasper took a small step back, pulling Alice along.

"She's changing, Alice. She's not completely human anymore." he added.

"But she was in pain, you said she was in pain." she grabbed his arm anxiously.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I felt it. After I pulled Edward off of her. But when he took her into his arms again, her pain just... disappeared, completely."

"I don't understand." Alice frowned confused.

"It's possible that she was in pain only because we tore them apart. Just think about it, Ali..."

"Get out! Now!" Edward roared, cutting him off rudely.

Alice threw me a pleading glance, she was hesitant to leave.

"Come on, Alice. We should leave them alone for now. We need to talk to Carlisle. I think this is something he will be interested in." he grabbed her hand and tugged her gently out of our closet. A second later I heard a soft click as our bedroom door closed.

"Bella," Edward spun around in a flash and took me into his arms. "My Bella," he sighed softly against my neck.

"Edward," I breathed, wrapping my arms around his naked torso tightly.

He moved into an empty corner and sat down there, resting his back against the wall, still facing the closet entry. He pulled me into his lap, crashing our bodies together tightly. His arms locked around my trembling form securely, trying to create as much skin-to-skin contact between us as physically possible. His arms wrapped across my back like two iron bars, one of his hands rested on my naked butt, kneading my soft flesh there, while the other pressed against my shoulder blade, his fingers gripping my shoulder firmly. My legs were on either side of his hips as I straddled on him, my own fingers knotted into his tousled, bronze hair, clenching his silky locks tightly.

We held each other for a very long time, silently and motionless, just staring into each other's eyes, communicating in a secret language, only the two of us knew. The heavy haze slowly lifted from my mind as his presence soothed my fears, anxiety, anger and strong possessiveness, I'd felt a few moments ago. I could think rationally again, as my instincts calmed and I no longer felt threatened by our overprotective siblings. I could understand their actions and their motives behind them, they'd been just scared and feared for my safety, but I could not forget that horrible moment when they'd torn Edward and me apart so violently.

I shuddered at the memory.

"I won't let anybody do that again, my love." Edward whispered and kissed the tip of my nose softly.

"I feel that I need to apologize to them for my behavior." I breathed, blushing crimson. "I just..."

"Shh, beautiful." he hushed me, brushing his lips to mine briefly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your reaction was the most natural thing, and if you hadn't noticed, I reacted just as wildly, if not more. They should have never interfered our love making."

I heaved a frustrated sigh. "Yes, but something similar happened before, when they showed up in our cottage with Emmett and Rosalie all of a sudden, while we were making love, and none of us reacted so exaggeratedly then."

He thought for a moment before he answered. "It was a different situation back then. And yes, we were making love when they showed up, but more like in a human way."

"Human way..." I repeated, wondering.

"Yes." he smiled. "Can't you feel it? The difference between the fierceness of our movements and feelings and passion then and now? I know you do. I hear it in your thoughts."

"Yeah." I nodded, still a little hesitantly.

"This is all natural. You're changing." he said, rubbing my back lovingly. "You experience everything around you more fiercely and your emotions are quite powerful. Especially in such emotional situations like when we make love."

"But it still doesn't explain my behavior." I ducked my head sheepishly.

Edward sighed. "Look at me, Isabella." he commanded gently. "Please, love." he added when I didn't obey his plea.

I swallowed then reluctantly lifted my gaze to his.

"Bella. My Bella." he stroked my cheeks softly. "Back then they weren't technically interrupting our actual love making. I mean we just finished and were only cuddling then in a beautiful, very intimate way."

I blushed harder at his words, and he smiled and nuzzled my face lovingly.

"And none of them actually saw anything inappropriate." he added, shrugging. "But today, when Alice and Jasper broke on us so violently and tore us apart," I shuddered at the crystal clear memory of it again and he trailed one of his hands down my back and hold me tighter to his body. "we were actually in the middle of our love making, completely lost in each other and in our intense, powerful climax. This would have been enough itself to send me - and I believe, you too - into a frenzy. Vampires are very territorial and possessive creatures, especially of their mates.

"But it was not that all, love. They did not interrupt only our moment of passion, while we were expressing our love for each other physically, but the moment as we were placing our claim on each other, as we were marking each other for the very first time as each other's mates. As vampires, as equals do, in the most pure, loving, passionate and feral way."

I sighed and pressed myself closer to him. I trailed my nose along his jawline up to his cheek lovingly and felt him smile.

"Placing the first mating bite on your mate is a sacred moment. I don't know how to explain it exactly to you to fully understand."

He struggled for words and I couldn't help reaching for his face and stroking his smooth skin lovingly. He covered my hand with his huge one, pressing my palm to his cheek tightly, and smiled again.

"Vampires mate for life. They fall in love only once in their eternal life, and this feeling never, ever fades. Humans' love quietens, transforms as the years pass slowly, but vampires love their mates just as strongly, just as passionately after a millenia as on the first day, if not more... much more. And marking your mate for the first time is... well it's somewhat similar to the moment when humans say their wedding vows to each other in front of the altar... Well... maybe not nowadays, because recently it's very common that they break that sacred vow, but still..."

"I understand, Edward." I murmured sheepishly, smiling up at him. He looked like he would be blushing right now if it was possible for him. "And I think you don't need to explain it, because I can feel it."

"Yes, you can." he smiled.

I traced the bite mark on his neck with my fingertips. It was completely healed by now, his skin was perfectly smooth there, only a small amount of his venom remained around it. I leaned to press my lips to the small crescent scar and kissed it tenderly, tasting his venom on the tip of my tongue. I felt tiny tremors shake his stony body and he purred in pleasure.

He cradled my face carefully in his large hands and pushed me away with gentle force. I looked at him confused, but the black fire in his eyes took my breath away and make me forget everything. His smoldering gaze flashed to the spot where his teeth had pierced my skin and he cocked his head slightly, staring at it in wonder. He trailed his fingertips down my neck and circled his mark on me slowly. He followed the thin, dark trail of blood down my chest and along my breast, it ended just above my nipple.

"God, Bella." he growled, lowering his head to my chest. I watched as he poked his pale tongue out carefully and licked the crimson liquid up from my skin, which oddly hadn't dried yet. His whole body trembled as he savoured my blood, this ever forbidden fruit.

"Tell me what does it taste like?" I whispered, burying my fingers deeply into his tousled, bronze hair, and clenched him closer to me.

He growled again, deep and loud, lapping his way up on my chest to my neck slowly, licking up every drop eagerly, until his lips closed around my wound in a very erotic way. I threw my head back in ecstasy as he kissed and licked his mark on me carefully. I did not feel any amount of pain, only pleasure.

"It tastes like heaven." he breathed against my overheated skin in a deep, throaty tone. "_You_ tastes like heaven."

"Edward,"

"Oh, Bella," he trailed his lips up on my neck and sucked my earlobe into his mouth, nibbling it playfully. "You're mine now, in every possible way." he growled possessively. His hands roamed on my naked body sensually, caressing every inch of my skin he could reach. "I've never thought it would be like this. That it would feel like this."

I moaned in response, unable to form any coherent word.

"I don't have to be afraid of hurting you anymore. Of biting you accidentally. Of not being able to restrain my urges and instincts during our love making. I'm not a poison to you anymore. I could never hurt you. Never again." he said and for the very first time since we met, his tone, his whole posture was so completely, utterly relaxed, so peaceful, free from any struggle and restrain, just simply blissful.

I smiled at him happily, through my tears. "You could've never hurt me. And you've never been a poison to me, but quite the opposite. You've always been my own personal angel, my love, my other half, my soulmate, my everything. Never the monster, you always thought of yourself. Never a demon."

"I love you, my Bella." he whispered and pressed his lips to mine ever so softly, running the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip sensually, begging for entrance, which I granted happily.

"Edward," I moaned into his mouth. "Edwa..."

It hit me so suddenly with such force that my whole body simply just froze for a brief moment, before a deep, feral growl of pure pleasure ripped from my throat. I sucked on his tongue more forcefully, pressing myself against his naked body impossibly close. My fingers cradled his face, my fingers raked through his hair, tugging it roughly, and clenched his head closer to me. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him, I couldn't get enough of the unbelievably sweet taste of his mouth and tongue.

"Bella, Bella?" he pushed me slightly back, breaking our kiss, and I hissed at the loss of contact. I wanted more, I _needed_ more, so much more. "Look at me, baby."

It took me a great effort, but I finally managed to focus on his face, our eyes locked and I was slightly distracted by his intense, loving gaze. My pregnant belly pressed tightly to his muscular abs and both of us felt our baby moving around beneath my skin more actively than ever before. He trailed one of his hands down my side and rested it on our child tenderly, rubbing soothing circles on top of my belly with his thumb, while his other hand cradled my face.

I bit my lip, frustrated, my gaze fell upon his slightly parted mouth impatiently. His breath fanned into my face as he exhaled and I felt the maddeningly sweet taste of it on the tip of my tongue, while its scent drove me absolutely crazy.

"Edward," I whimpered, leaning toward him helplessly, but he hold me firmly in place, not letting me move even a mere inch. His hand fell from my cheek and snaked down on the side of my neck, his fingers curled around my throat delicately.

"Do you want more?" he asked quietly, looking at me intently.

"Yeah." I tried to lean toward him again, but his fingers tightened around my neck ever so slightly, making it impossible to move.

For a brief moment his eyes flickered to my throat, his expression was unreadable. "Does it hurt?" he cocked his head a tiny bit and I knew he was listening to my thoughts carefully.

I frowned, feeling confused and more and more impatient with every passing second.

"Answer me, Isabella." he commanded gently. "Does it hurt?"

My hand flew up to my throat automatically and curled around his own. Until this moment I hadn't even realized it, but it really did hurt. It was only a dry ache in the back of my throat – it wasn't too painful, but it was definitely there and with every passing moment it became more and more uncomfortable now that he drew it to my attention.

My eyes widened in surprise as I stared at Edward. My breathing became shallow and uneven. "It burns." I choked out, trying to press his palm more firmly against my skin, willing his coolness to smother the flames, unsuccessfully.

"Oh, love." he sighed, a hint of worry colored his tone.

"What was that?" I asked, licking my bottom lip, remembering that wonderful sweetness I'd tasted only a few moments ago.

"Blood." Edward said softly. "You've tasted your own blood on my tongue."

"Wow."

"'Wow' doesn't even cover it." he chuckled, caressing my flushed cheeks softly. "Come on, love." he stood up, all of a sudden, scooping me up into his arms carefully.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I yelped, clinging to him tightly.

"I need to take care of my beautiful, pregnant wife." he said in a serious tone. "I don't want you to be in any kind of pain and it's my job to satisfy your every need and desire." he leaned to kiss my neck softly.

He walked out of our closet and put me down on our bed, before he disappeared in it again, searching for some fresh clothes for both of us. Panic and wild excitement shot through me at the same time, as I was waiting for him. My heart pounded in my chest erratically at the thought of what we were about to do. He completely intended to keep his promise, he'd made me not so long ago on our meadow about taking me out hunting when I needed to start to drink blood. It meant that he would finally share this last unknown part of him with me, something that had been too dangerous for me to see until now. I sighed excitedly, trying to ignore the soft burn in my throat, which was a surprisingly easy thing to do as I cradled my belly lovingly, concentrating on every tiny movement of our unborn child.

Suddenly, I heard loud, hasty footsteps coming toward our room and stiffened anxiously. Fear crept inside my chest and I whimpered, frightened that someone would tear us apart again. Edward was beside me instantly, completely dressed with my own clothes in his hands. For half a second he stared at the closed door in a tense position, narrowing his eyes, then crouched down defensively in front of me, snarling menacingly at our intruders, who seemed to stop immediately.

"Edward!" Carlisle's usually calm voice shouted anxiously from somewhere nearby. "Edward, what's going on, son? Is Bella alright? Why is the baby's shield up?"

"Bella is perfectly fine." Edward answered, straightening casually. The irritation was evident in his voice, but he clearly trusted in our baby's shield to keep everybody out for a while.

"Let's get you dressed." he said, stroking my cheek tenderly.

"Edward, please, at least let me see her." Carlisle pleaded, as Edward dressed me up quickly in warm, comfortable clothes.

"She's completely fine, I would never hurt her!" Edward snapped, baring his perfectly white teeth furiously. "Alice and Jasper are overreacting it."

"I know, son, that you would never hurt her. Let's just discuss what happened civilly, please. Come down to the living room."

"Fine." Edward sighed after a long moment of silence. "We'll be down in a moment."

He reached for my hand and pulled me up into his arms. I snuggled into his embrace eagerly. I didn't want to go down and face our family yet. Somehow I wasn't comfortable with the idea at all, not after how violently Alice and Jasper had torn us apart not so long ago. I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted him to take me out hunting as he'd promised. And then I wanted to make love to him again and mark him and claim him as mine repeatedly.


	35. First hunt

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 34 – First hunt**

"You'll be the death of me, Bella Cullen." Edward groaned, kissing that sweet, sensitive spot beneath my ear. He trailed his lips along my neck, peppering it with small, gentle kisses and I hummed in pleasure.

"We should go." I mumbled, clenching him closer to me.

"Yeah, probably." he breathed against my hot skin, sending tiny electric jolts through my body wherever his lips came contact with my skin, making it very difficult to breath.

After a few more loving kisses he released me reluctantly. I could see on his face that he was not happy with this upcoming conversation at all. He was beyond pissed at our family for interrupting our most private moments, for which I couldn't blame him, because besides being completely mortified that Alice and Jasper had seen both of us completely naked, making passionate love to each other, moving, panting, moaning and screaming together in perfect harmony and utter bliss, I was very angry too. The rational half of my mind could understand why they'd broken in on us and torn us apart, they had only feared for me and my baby's life, because they'd thought that Edward had been hurting us. But my other half could not forget the moment when they'd separated us, when I had not been able to feel my husband's skin against mine anymore, or his arms around me, his panting on my neck, his beautiful voice in my ear, his body trembling in pure pleasure against mine, and his hard member moving inside me, making me feel complete and whole. Nothing had remained, but pain and emptiness, I'd been broken alone, because I was only half of a whole and how could I function without him by my side?

"I love you, my beautiful wife. I love you." Edward caressed my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. "Come on, let's get this over."

I nodded reluctantly and he took my hand, intertwining our fingers tightly. We made our way down the stairs to the living room, where the whole family was sitting, waiting for us. As soon as we stepped into the room their heads whipped toward us and I stiffened as their anxious gaze fell upon me and trailed up and down on my body, shamelessly searching for anything out of ordinary on me, as we walked hand in hand to the huge glass wall and turned to face them.

A low, warning hiss escaped Edward's lips and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him possessively.

"Please, take a seat." Carlisle gestured toward the only empty loveseat, the closest to where Alice and Jasper was sitting, but Edward shook his head.

"We're fine here." he said in a hard tone, keeping our distance profusely.

"Fine." Carlisle smiled, trying to ease the tension in the room and soothe Edward's obvious anger. "Would you tell us what happened exactly upstairs?"

"I don't think it's necessary. You knew exactly what happened, my dear sister has already told you everything." Edward answered, shooting a furious glare at Alice.

"You bit Bella, while you were making love." Carlisle said calmly.

"Edward," Esme whispered in shock, her eyes widened. Clearly no one had told her what the emergency was exactly.

"God, bro, what have you done?" Emmett gaped at Edward in disbelief, before his eyes flashed toward me again. Instinctively I pressed myself closer to Edward, his intent gaze made me quite uncomfortable. I did not like his ogling at all.

"You moron!" Rosalie growled at him, jumping up from the sofa and sank into a crouch, ready to attack. I stiffened automatically in Edward's arms, torn between my two most basic instincts, to protect my Edward from her threat by shielding him with my own body, blocking her way to him, and to protect our baby by hiding behind him. "How could you do this? How could you put the baby's life in danger like that?"

"What?" I gasped out as Edward pushed me behind him carefully and crouched defensively in front of me. Every single muscle of his body tensed as he scanned his sister's mind, waiting for her to make a move. I put my hands on his back, clenching his shirt tightly. "He didn't..."

"You're such a selfish bastard, Edward!" she hissed furiously, completely ignoring me. "How could you risk the only chance of our family to have a child for your own freaking pleasure? For your fucking pleasure?"

"Rosalie, please..." Esme said, but she cut her off rudely.

"No, Esme, no!" she growled, not taking her eyes off of Edward. "Do you know what this baby means for this family?" she spat at him angrily. "I don't fucking care about how many time you fuck your wife or how you do it, but you have no right to risk _my_ baby!"

At her words the most ferocious and feral snarl ripped from Edward's throat I'd ever heard. He snapped his teeth at her furiously, his whole body shook with rage, while his onyx eyes fixed on only Rosalie in a dark, murderous glare. She froze in utter shock, though whether she was shocked because of Edward's extremely livid reaction or because she'd accidentally slipped and said something, that - I was sure - she'd never meant to say out loud, I couldn't decide.

Automatically I wrapped my arms around my pregnant belly, cradling it protectively, trying to control my instincts, that were screaming at me to just jump at her and rip her into pieces. She had absolutely no claim on my unborn child. Edward was its father and I was its mother. This precious, little angel was growing inside _me_, not her.

"_Your_ baby?" Edward snarled, perfectly mirroring my own fury. "What the hell are you talking about, Rosalie? Is this what you secretly hope for? Is this what you really wish for? Do you really think that by some miracle you can have Bella's and my child in the end? What are you planning to do exactly? To kill Bella after she gave birth to our baby? To kill me as well? Or do you hope that I will do that part myself for you?"

There was dead silence in the room, apart from Edward's furious snarls and angry, hard words. Every eyes were on Rosalie's now shaking form, nobody made a move to defend her from his rage. Not even Emmett. Everyone was in pure shock by the scene before us.

"Even if that were the case, it wouldn't make you the mother of our child. This miracle baby - still in the warm, protective womb of its _mother_ - already knows who are its real parents and loves us with all its tiny being. You can never take Bella's place in its heart, no matter how much you desire it."

My baby kicked forcefully, as if confirming its father's words. I rubbed soothing circles on my belly, trying to calm our child, though my own emotions were completely out of control. I was really surprised he or she hadn't pushed his or her shield out yet.

"You're such a bitter, coldhearted woman, Rosalie." Edward continued. "Have you ever really cared for Bella and our love for each other? Were your kindness and acceptance just a camouflage? To sugarcoat your real thoughts and feelings? Did you fool us all when you apologized to her for your rude behavior not long before the wedding and told her how glad you are that she's a part of our family? Was everything just an act ever since? Your anger toward Lauren and protectiveness over Bella? Your hatred toward Jacob Black?"

I shuddered at the mention of my former best friend, and Edward reached one of his hands back toward me, wrapping his fingers around the back of my thigh. He gently pulled my body closer to him. His furious gaze never left his sister's rigid form.

"You hid everything so masterfully until now. Even from me. I trusted you with my wife, with my child, the two most precious things of my world, how could you betray my trust so insidiously?" he added, his angelic features turning into a hideous _grimace. He was beyond angry. He was livid. _

"You don't know anything!" Rosalie exploded suddenly, slightly shifting her body closer to us.

"Then care to explain it to us, dear sister?" he spat at her, narrowing his pitch black eyes dangerously.

"It's not fair! It's just simply not fair!" she shouted. "She's never wanted to be pregnant, she's never wanted to have children." she pointed at me with her perfectly manicured fingers, her frantic gaze flashed to mine for a brief moment, before she locked eyes with Edward again. "She wanted to throw her chance to a family away without a second thought. Everybody tried to reason with her, to convince her not to do it, but she was just so damn stubborn. She thought she knew better..." she snorted, grimacing. "Then she got pregnant and all of a sudden her very being gravitated around her baby in a heartbeat. That tiny child, whom she was so willing to give up before, became her most precious thing, her whole world suddenly. It's really ridiculous.

"She didn't want this child! And now she wants to monopolize him or her completely. She forbade Alice and all of us to buy things to _her_ baby. She forbade us to step into your cottage without her permission, because she wanted some alone time to play family. She even wanted to move away from us and take away every chance from us to be part of her pregnancy, to watch the baby grow and develop, to feel him or her moving around time to time."

Guilt washed over me heavily, because everything she'd said was true. I'd had no intention to do it, yet selfishly I'd managed to hurt the people I loved the most, my family, while they'd done nothing but loved and protected me. Whimpering, I took a hesitant step back, Rosalie's harsh words echoing in my mind, stabbing my inside like the sharpest knife.

"So what, Rosalie?" Edward spat her name like it was a curse, while his body moved in perfect harmony with mine. I doubted he did it on purpose, it was like we were magnets, as Renée had said once, and our special connection pulled him with me, not bearing any distance between us. Especially not in situation like this. "Do you want to take _our_ child away from us then? Because your shallow mind thinks that we don't deserve this miracle, Bella and I have created together out of love? Do you want to tear him or her out of our arms right after Bella gave birth to him or her? Against our will, against our son or daughter's will?"

Rosalie stood for a long moment, just staring into Edward's eyes coldly. She didn't answer, she didn't need to, her answer was clearly written on her face.

"And do you really that foolish that you believe that I will simply stand by and let you do it?" Edward snarled. "Only over my ashes, Rosalie Hale. I should just take Bella and our child to the other side of the world. As far away from you as physically possible, so you could never touch our baby. So you could never even lay your eyes on our little one. You will not put your hands on our child, ever. I will make sure of it, even if it is the last thing I'll ever do."

With a loud, piercing scream, Rosalie sprang forward, reaching for Edward's throat and trying to grab it, but before she could reach him, she was stopped by the invisible, thin but impenetrable barrier, our baby wrapped around me and his or her father. Emmett grabbed her firmly by her waist, yanking her back roughly. He growled warningly at her when she tried to wiggle out of his hold, kicking and screaming.

"No! Stop!" Esme shouted. "Rosalie Lilian Hale, stop this instantly!"

"Jasper!" Carlisle called and Rosalie relaxed instantly, collapsing helplessly against Emmett's huge body, unable to fight off Jasper's power. But the anger and envy didn't die out of her black eyes.

"Put her down, Emmett." Esme ordered in a hard voice, glaring at her furiously. She'd never looked more like a vampire than now, in this moment.

Emmett obeyed silently, placing his wife into the nearest armchair. He went to stood behind her and kept his hands on her shoulders firmly, holding her in place, making it impossible for her to move. His expression was serious, shame and anger were written all over his face. I couldn't remember if I'd ever seen him being so disappointed in his mate.

"Now listen to me, Rosalie Hale, and listen very carefully." Esme scowled. "I'm not going to tolerate your behavior anymore, even for another minute. I refuse to lose my daughter, my son and grandchild because of your jealousy and envy. I won't let you threaten them and banish them from their home and their family. If you'd like to stay here and remain a part of our family, I suggest you to try very hard to control yourself and your actions, even your thoughts. You have no right to reproach Bella for not having wished to be a mother before, or for loving her child so deeply now. And let me tell you, you have absolutely no right to take their baby away from them, despite what you think, and I can guarantee that you are not going to touch him or her, or even go anywhere near him or her for a very long time. You just lost your privilege to do that, and it's going to take a lot on your part to earn it back. You need to prove yourself worthy enough to Bella and Edward and us as well. And for now, keep quiet until we discuss what happened upstairs lately."

Carlisle pulled her into his arms, staring disapprovingly at Rosalie, who remained strangely quiet after Esme's outburst. But it was probably still Jasper's doing.

"One more thing, Rosalie." Edward added in a dangerously low voice. "You are absolutely wrong almost about everything you've just said previously. Bella and I have every right to have our own life, and to live it any way we want. As every couple in this family, we also have the right to have our privacy and I don't think that it would be impolite in any way to ask you to respect the privacy of our own home. You demanded it yourself in the past many times too, when you and Emmett went to live on your own for a while.

"Also, I know exactly – probably more than you yourself – how much our baby means this family and we would never even dream about taking him or her away from any of you. But the mother and the father of this child will always be Bella and me, and we want to take full responsibility of those precious titles. We both know how everybody – including ourselves – wants to give everything to him or her and spoil this little angel senseless with clothes, toys and everything else a child could ever dream of, but it's not healthy, not right. It's Bella's and my job to decide what is right or wrong for him or her and you all need to respect our decisions and parental judgment. Bella did not forbid anything to any of you, only asked for some respect toward us and our home. She didn't want to monopolize the baby, only tried to lay down some healthy boundaries for our and the baby's sake too. She did not do it to hurt anybody.

"I'm really sorry that you can't understand this and can only see it the way you do, jumping instantly into the worst conclusion viciously, and seeing ill will in everything Bella does. You know, I don't understand that if you can't have your own child with Emmett unfortunately, why can't you just simply be happy for the sudden, miraculous chance, you were given, to be the aunt of Bella's and my child - the way Alice feels, or Jasper and Emmett to be uncles, or Esme and Carlisle to be grandparents. This baby is a gift from heaven, a blessing, so why can't you be happy to just be a part of his or her life? Why can't it be enough? Why do you want to have everything so stubbornly still, not even bothering who you hurt in the process? Why do you want to hurt this precious angel so cruelly by wanting to take away his or her parents from him or her? If you really loved our baby, you would've never, ever thought of doing something like this."

He turned his head away from his sister, disgusted.

"Emmett, would you take her upstairs, please?" Carlisle asked. "I'd like to talk to her later."

"Yeah." Emmett nodded and grabbed Rosalie's elbow, pulling her up from the armchair without a word, and led her out of the room. She glanced at me one more time, earning an angry growl from Edward. Whatever she might have been thinking about, it couldn't be very nice.

"And now, would you all, please, tell us what happened?" Carlisle raised his eyebrow, his eyes flashing between Jasper, Alice, Edward and me expectantly.

Edward straightened from his defensive crouch slowly and pulled me into his arms again protectively, resting one of his hands on my growing belly. His touch soothed our baby immediately, calming his or her frantic kicking. His or her anxious movements turned into gentle, but eager nudging. It never ceased to amaze me how fond our child was of his or her father already, and how this little angel could always recognize Edward's touch, even through some layers of clothes.

Edward stared down at me, his mesmerizing eyes pierced right into my soul, while his hands drew soothing patterns on my belly. His love and adoration for our child and me radiated off him in huge, warm waves, making me forget everything else around us, but our own little family.

"Edward?" Esme asked, bursting our bubble. Both of us turned toward her and Carlisle unwillingly.

Edward sighed frustrated. "As I said, you already know what happened upstairs." he answered to his father's question.

"Indeed." Carlisle nodded patiently. "And I'm not asking for any detail of your most private moments together as husband and wife. Those are yours, and only yours." he smiled kindly at us, trying to assure us as best as he could that he didn't want to offend our privacy. "But if you don't mind to share with us some details about that bite that created this whole trouble, that would be nice."

"Ugh..." I groaned quietly, feeling very much embarrassed already, blushing furiously. He flashed me an apologetic smile, eying me curiously, as he sat down on the couch casually, pulling Esme along. Jasper and Alice followed their example and sat down onto an empty loveseat.

"Obviously, Bella is perfectly fine." Carlisle added. "Your venom had no effect on her... at least not the way we would expect."

"That's right." Edward nodded severely, still a bit wary of this whole situation. "She's fine. Actually, more than fine. I would never hurt her, ever. You should know that by now." he shot an angry glare at Alice and Jasper. "She's my wife, my life, my everything. I'd never put her in any kind of danger. Especially not now, that she's pregnant with our child."

"Of course, Edward." Esme said softly, trying to soothe his rapidly rising anger. "Your siblings didn't mean to offend you, I'm sure. They just got frightened, because they love both Bella and you very much. They were just trying to protect her, you and the baby. You really can't blame them for it."

"But there was absolutely no need for them to freak out like that, and especially not to burst into our room and tear us apart so violently. If they had just stopped for a moment to see, to understand..." Edward shouted furiously.

I shuddered at the memory again. I didn't think, I would ever forget it, it was just too horrible. It would surely haunt me forever.

"I'm so sorry." Alice ducked her head ashamed. Jasper wrapped his arms around her petite form, seeming to feel just as guilty. "But how can you risk her life like this?" she burst out, lifting her head again. She frowned, staring angrily at Edward. "There was absolutely no way for you to know that it was safe... It could have ended badly."

"No, it couldn't have." I stomped my foot frustrated, tired of this conversation and their constant skepticism.

"Bella..." Jasper began, but I shook my head angrily.

"No! Why can't you see it? Edward _could_ never hurt me. He's... he's a living, breathing part of myself... His venom circulates _inside_ me, in my veins, touching and slowly changing, forming every single cell of my body for months now. His venom created our wonderful baby inside me, it's as much a part of him or her too as my own blood, so how could it be dangerous to him or her? How could it hurt our baby in any way? We're both a part of this tiny miracle, that's why his or her shield can't keep us out, that's why he or she wants to protect both of us so desperately every time we're in the smallest amount of danger, that's why the three of us share such a strong, unique bond already, though he or she hasn't even been born yet."

I took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm myself. Edward tightened his arms around me and kissed my forehead soothingly.

"You both are right, it was a mistake on their part to break in on you like that." Carlisle said calmly, trying to ease the tension in the room and appease us.

Alice and Jasper were staring at me with wide eyes. Shame and understanding were written on their face.

"Yeah, a very big mistake." Edward scoffed. "They just tore us apart while we were marking each other."

"Oh God." Esme gasped, covering her mouth in surprise.

Carlisle's eyes flickered toward Alice and Jasper for a brief moment, widening slightly, before he turned his gaze back toward us.

"What do you mean '_each other_'?" he raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Exactly what you think." Edward looked straight into his golden eyes. "That I bit Bella and she did the same to me. We gave each other a mating bite."

"Mating bite..." Carlisle breathed in awe. There was a hint of confusion in his gaze.

"No." Edward shook his head, answering to some unspoken question. "She managed to pierce through my skin without any difficulty, just as easily as I pierced through hers. We placed our mark on each other as true vampire mates. I can assure you, there was no difference in the process. There was no pain, or bloodlust, or any struggling, only a great amount of pleasure for both Bella and me, that none of us has experienced before."

Edward tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I rested my head against his chest, feeling slightly uncomfortable both because of the intimacy of the topic of the conversation and the faint burning in the back of my throat.

"Incredible." Carlisle shook his head in disbelief. A small smile was playing on his pale lips. "Maybe Bella's changing process is progressing much faster than we originally thought."

"What does that mean?" Esme asked worriedly. "May it have some effect on her pregnancy?"

"No, I don't think so." he assured her. "I believe that her pregnancy is rather what has some effect on her changing. The fact that she conceived has changed the whole process of the transformation. What Edward did is a very... unusual way to turn a human into a vampire." he chuckled softly. "I seriously doubt that any of our kind ever considered this method as a possibility to create a new vampire. To tell the truth, even me, as a doctor, wouldn't have dreamed about such possibility even in my wildest dreams."

"Do you think it's common, or something that somehow only works for Bella and Edward?" Esme asked curiously.

"To tell the truth, I don't know." Carlisle sighed. "But I'd like to find out anything that's possible about this unique process. May I examine you again, Bella?" he turned toward me and asked politely, his eyes shone with eagerness to find out some more about this very uncommon situation. "A full checkup would be nice. We might find out some more about you and your condition." he took a step toward us. "Of course, only with both of your permission." he added the last sentence quickly when a soft, warning growl escaped from Edward's mouth.

"I'd like to take care of my wife and our child first." Edward said assertively. "After that you're free to do that checkup, if you'd like, and if Bella agrees, of course."

Carlisle nodded, frowning confused, but didn't ask anything or offer any remarks about what Edward was talking about. He seemed to be very careful not to anger him further.

"Bella, love, shall we?" Edward turned toward me and asked softly.

"Yeah, let's go." I said eagerly, feeling anxious to experience already our very first hunt together, as an immortal couple, as a little family. There was no doubt in me that it would go perfectly well, without any trouble. And my heart skipped a beat at the very pleasant thought of never having to let Edward go to feed alone again, of never being forced to stay behind without him again. I would never have to separate from him again.

Edward led me out into the hall and helped me into my new, very warm and very stylish winter coat – the newest purchase of Alice's latest shopping trip -, buttoning it very carefully around my pregnant belly, trying to keep our child as warm as possible. Then he tied a thick midnight blue scarf around my neck and brushed my hair out of my face lovingly, tugging it behind my ear, before he pulled a matching beanie hat on my head.

"Here," he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose, pressing my gloves – also matching my hat and scarf – into my hands.

I put them on while he pulled on his own coat idly, not bothering to button it – he looked like a runaway model who was showcasing the newest collection of a fancy designer. I rolled my eyes at him and he winked at me playfully, running his long fingers through his bronze hair. If our baby would take after his father at least in the slightest way, he or she would be surely a heart-breaker.

"Ready?" he asked, chuckling as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Let's go then." he opened the front door then scooped me up into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as he rushed through the cold Alaskan forest in a mind-blowing speed. I watched completely mesmerized how his eyes were shining in the dim light and how the wind was playing with his silky hair, until he came to a stop finally.

"Here we are." he placed me gently to the ground. For a long moment he stared into my eyes silently, cradling my face tenderly into his large hands, then heaved a huge sigh. "Bella, I promised you that we would try this..."

"Don't be afraid." I breathed, covering his hands with mine, pressing his palms tightly to my cheeks.

"I tell you how we're going to do this." he said seriously.

I nodded, staring into his eyes, waiting. I wanted to show him, that he could trust me, that I took this as seriously as him, and that I would do anything he asked me to do.

"I don't want you to go anywhere near even one single animal, until it's safe. I'm going to catch it for you and kill it, and _then _you can drink from it as much as you want. But until then you won't move an inch from this very spot. Do you understand it, love?"

I nodded again.

"Okay," he leaned to press his lips to mine for a brief moment, then walked around me, stopping behind me. He trailed his hands down my neck, my collarbone, my shoulders, wrapping them around my upper arms gently. He pressed his chest to my back and leaned down, resting his head on my shoulder. I felt his cold breath on my cheek, it was very distracting.

"I'd like to test your senses. Close your eyes and just listen." he breathed.

I obeyed silently then waited patiently for his next cue.

"Now what do you hear?"

I concentrated on the million strange sounds around me, trying to figure out which one should I focus on, but there was too much noise and none of them could hold my attention, none of them held the promise of the sweet, rich, warm liquid.

I frowned in frustration.

"It's okay. Your hearing is not sharp enough yet. Take a deep breath, try to smell your prey." he whispered patiently, rubbing my arms in a soothing manner.

I inhaled deeply and couldn't help the smile that crept across my lips slowly as his sweet honey-lilac-and-sun perfume hit my nose then filled my lungs completely. It was heavenly.

"Focus, love." he chuckled softly. "What can you smell beyond it?"

I took another deep breath and felt him inhaling too. Our chests rose, then fell as we exhaled, in perfect harmony. He snaked his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my belly, and I melted into his embrace, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Then it hit me, coming with a soft, cool breeze. A sweet, warm smell, richer than any other around us – except Edward's glorious scent, of course -, though it was not nearly as maddening as the scent of my own blood, as the scent of human blood. Yet, I felt my mouth watering as it filled my senses. I wanted to taste it. I wanted to drink it all. I wanted to have all of it, because it was mine and only mine, I wasn't willing to share it with anybody else - maybe except only Edward.

My eyes popped open. Instinctively, I sank into a low crouch, slipping out of Edward's arms. A low, delirious growl ripped from my mouth as my body shifted into the direction from where the sweet, delicious aroma was coming. It was like I was no longer in command of my own body and my movements. A wild desire to have to have that sweet smelling blood overwhelmed me so powerfully, that I had no choice but to follow what my instincts were screaming at me, what my new, slowly awakening, wild and animalistic side of me was demanding.

"No, Bella." Edward's long, strong fingers wrapped around my arms suddenly, before I could've bolt. "Stay here, let me get it for you. You promised, remember?"

I furrowed my brows, irritated, then shook my head, trying to regain my composure.

"Stay safe, let me catch your prey. Let me take care of my mate and child." he pleaded in a gentle tone.

I turned around in his arms and buried my head into his chest. I whimpered quietly, nuzzling my nose into his sweater. Trying to clear my head, I inhaled as much of his own, unique scent as possible.

"Okay." I mumbled softly. "I'm sorry." My eyes filled with tears, which I tried to blink away furiously.

"It's okay, love." he wrapped his arms around me, tangling his fingers into my hair. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your vampire instincts are brilliant already. I just don't want to take any risk when it comes to you two. You're still human - at least in some way -, still fragile. And our baby is definitely some delicate, little angel. We both need to protect him or her."

"I know. I don't know what came over me." I sighed.

"You did nothing wrong, my love." he assured me lovingly. "It's not a crime that you wanted to follow your instincts. It's only natural. You're hunting, after all, and vampires always follow their instincts, letting them completely free then."

I nodded hesitantly, still slightly ashamed of my behavior.

"And now, let's catch your dinner, beautiful." he smiled and leaned to capture my lips in a heated kiss, before stepping away from me.

I watched with eager eyes as he sank into a low crouch and inhaled deeply. His strong muscles flexed under his sweater deliciously. His bright, golden eyes turned into deep onyx in a mere second. He'd never looked more sexy or desirable to me than in that very moment. His wild gaze flashed toward me for a brief second, and he burst into a beautiful, crooked smile. I bit my lip hard, trying to stifle my moan. He was so breathtakingly beautiful. He let out a soft, quiet growl then bolted into the direction of the source of that delicious aroma swiftly. I knew it was wrong and that I was breaking my promise to him, but I couldn't help but follow him as fast as possible. The need to watch my mate hunting, to see his every move, to witness this last unknown part of him was just too strong. I could not resist the pull, I could not stop myself.

With a surprisingly fast speed, I followed his scent among the trees and came to a stop only a few yards from him, just in time to see him spring forward gracefully and land on the back of a huge elk, taking the poor, defenseless animal by surprise and knocking it to the forest floor effortlessly. It did not have any time to see him coming and definitely didn't stand any chance against him. I watched mesmerized as he wrapped his strong arms around the thick neck of the large bull and with one swift, fluent movement, broke it. The beautiful animal stopped struggling then instantly and collapsed to the ground lifelessly.

Edward then turned toward me, locking his dark eyes with mine and I could not look away, not that I wanted, anyway. His hypnotizing gaze enchanted me completely and I was too weak to resist, to break the spell. The air filled with that familiar electricity, that coursed through us whenever we were touching or were just simply close to each other, only it was a thousand times stronger now. Images of what I'd just witnessed flashed through my mind again and again, and I felt wetness pooling between my legs. I couldn't stifle my moan or control the soft trembling of my body. Never in my whole life had I ever seen something more beautiful, more terrifying and more erotic than witnessing my Edward hunting. Watching him spring at his prey so gracefully, so smoothly, the way as his muscles had tensed, as his strong arms had encircled the huge animal, it was such a sensual experience. Desire and pride washed through me strongly. He was mine, my mate, my husband, the father of my child, so powerful, so beautiful, so perfect.

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of me. He cocked his head aside, staring down at me with the most predatory expression I'd ever seen on his god-like face. Yet, I could not bring myself to feel the slightest amount of fear, only wild excitement. I wasn't human, I wasn't his prey, I was his mate, his other half, a part of him. He bared his teeth slightly, growling softly as he leaned toward my neck in an agonizingly slow pace. His cool breath brushed against my flushed cheek softly.

"I should scold you for breaking your promise." he whispered, nuzzling his nose to my face, and inhaled my scent deeply.

I whimpered quietly.

"But I couldn't, beautiful mate of mine." he smiled devilishly, trailing his lips along my jawline. "Dinner's served, my love." he murmured into my skin, taking my gloved hands in his cold ones, tugging them gently. "Come, it's all yours."

I followed him eagerly as he pulled me along with him to where the lifeless carcass of the elk laid. He helped me kneel down beside it, very carefully around its magnificent horns, then positioned himself in front of me on its opposite side. I pulled off my gloves, placing them into my lap and rested my shaking hands on the motionless body of the huge animal - it seemed even more bigger from this close.

"Here, love. Let me help you." he sneaked his hands under its neck and lifted up the upper body of the poor creature effortlessly, offering its jugular vein to me.

I looked at him with wide eyes, hesitating, unsure of what to do.

"Just relax and follow your instincts." he smiled at me encouragingly.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, letting the sweet, delicious aroma fill my lungs again, then without a second thought, I leaned down and bit into my prey. My teeth cut through the fur and fat and sinews just as easily as they had pierced through Edward's marble skin not so long ago, and the hot, sweet liquid flowed into my mouth. I sucked eagerly and swallowed every single, delicious drop, moaning and groaning loudly in the process. My fingers instinctively fisted into the soft, thick fur of the elk, clenching it closer to me greedily. I did not want to waste any amount of this sweet nectar.

As the unbelievably warm blood flowed down my throat, I felt it soothe the burning pain there. My whole body sang in pure pleasure from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. Our baby moved around inside me more actively than ever before, kicking and pushing against my womb excitedly. He or she seemed to enjoy this just as much as myself.

Very soon the elk was finished and I pulled back from it, feeling completely satisfied and loosening my death grip on it. I licked the last drops of blood off of my lips with a soft sigh. I already couldn't wait for our next hunt, to taste something else too.

"Bella," I heard a soft, angelic voice calling my name and I opened my eyes lazily, smiling at my gorgeous husband, though my breath caught in my throat when I saw his expression.

"Did... did I do it... right?" I asked, stuttering.

"You were perfect." he purred, staring at me intently.

I moaned quietly at the sound. It was so unbelievably sexy.

"Do you have any idea, my beautiful Bella, what it did to me to watch you feed just now?" he asked and started to crawl toward me slowly, like a true predator, cornering his next prey. I backed away from the carcass of the elk, mirroring his movements and earning a quiet, warning growl from him. He did not like the idea of me moving away from him. "To watch you feed off of the animal that _I _caught for you?" he continued. "To hear your soft, little sounds of pleasure escaping from your luscious lips, that were wrapped around the neck of your prey? To hear your excited thoughts swirling around that pretty, little head of yours?"

I shook my head lamely as he reached for me and pulled me into his arms gently.

"God, Bella." he stared down at me with his onyx eyes, brushing his fingertips along my flushed cheeks tenderly. "I've never wanted you so much before than in this very moment. Right here, right now..."

"Then take me. I'm yours. All yours." I whispered huskily.

I'd never wanted him more before, too, than in that moment.

"Kiss me, please?" I pleaded silently, burying my fingers into his silky hair, tugging it roughly, just the way I knew he loved, the way I knew it drove him crazy. My heart thundered against my ribcage.

He leaned down and pressed his cool lips to mine eagerly, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I whimpered, frustrated with the many layers of clothes that separated me from my husband. But before I could pull anything off of him, he jerked away from me with a sudden, quick movement and spun around, facing the thick line of trees not so far from us. With one hand, he reached back for me and tugged me tightly behind his body, while he sank into a low, defensive crouch in front me. I followed his angry gaze frightened and caught a pair of ruby red eyes, staring back at us from the shadows.


	36. First hunt Part 2

_A/N: I do not own Twilight!_

**Chapter 35 – First hunt Part 2**

Edward growled warningly at our intruder as he stepped out to the small clearing. I peaked around his elbow carefully, wanting to see this stranger with my own eyes. There stood, only a couple yards from us, a tall, lanky man with bright, red eyes and long, sandy hair he kept tied back tightly with a tattered leather thong. It was obvious instantly to me that he was a nomad, much like James and his little coven back then, though his expression was much more open and friendly.

"Who are you?" Edward asked coldly, ready to pounce on him in any moment, if he made the wrong move.

"Peace, my friend. I mean no harm at all." the man lifted his hands in the air, palms up, trying to show us that he was peaceful and was not planning to attack. "My name is Garrett and I'm looking for somebody. Maybe you or your beautiful mate can help me out." he smiled at me briefly, before his eyes flickered back to Edward again.

I felt my cheeks heat up when he called me beautiful, and shifted my weight a bit uncomfortably.

"Who are you looking for?" Edward asked warily, probably already knowing the answer to his question. He straightened slowly from his crouch, still keeping me closely behind himself, shielding my body from Garrett's eyes.

"I heard about a coven, who lives somewhere in this area. They say that they're different. That they've chosen to live in a very unique way, denying their true nature and refusing to hurt humans."

"They said right." Edward nodded. "Why are you looking for them?"

Garrett shrugged. "I was bored and thought this was something I'd like to try out myself. It would be a great challenge, really."

Edward nodded again. "It is a challenge, indeed."

"May I ask your name? Are you, perhaps, a member of this coven?" Garrett tilted his head curiously, studying Edward's dark golden orbs, the very obvious proof of his diet.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Bella." Edward introduced us to him curtly. "And you're searching for the Denali coven. We consider them as our extended family. They live not so far from here to the north. My wife and me just moved here lately with our own family. We have a permanent residence close by."

Garrett raised his eyebrows questioningly, his eyes flashed to the carcass of the elk I'd just drained a few minutes ago, before he broke into a wide smile. "Am I mistaken thinking that you and your _family..._" the word 'family' fell from his lips a bit hesitantly, as if he spoke it for the very first time, as an unfamiliar phrase. "...have chosen to live similarly to the Denali coven, Edward?" he asked politely.

"No." Edward shook his head. "You're right. We're also vegetarians, just like them."

"Vegetarians? An interesting way to call it." Garrett chuckled, his red eyes danced with amusement. "You said your name was _Cullen_. Is there any chance that you maybe know a very old friend of mine, Carlisle Cullen?"

"Actually, I know him quite well."

I saw the corner of Edward's lips twitching into a small smile and felt his tense muscles relax under my fingertips, as I rested my hands on his lower back under his jacket. His sudden ease soothed my fears and panic instantly, though it did not slip my notice that he was still blocking my body from Garrett's view carefully.

"He's my creator and adopted father." Edward said.

I could not help smiling at the pride that rang so clearly in his voice. Maybe he was angry with his siblings right now and even a bit irritated with his father for constantly bothering us and often overreacting things, he loved Carlisle and the others as well, still. I sneaked my arms around his waist and rested my palms on his firm abs. He placed his hands on top of mine gently, intertwining our fingers tightly, and pulled me against him, trapping our baby between us.

"And the leader of our family." he added.

"May I ask how many members does your family have?" Garrett asked curiously.

"Eight, including Bella and myself."

Garrett's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Interesting."

"I'm sure, Carlisle would be happy to meet an old friend again and introduce every member of our family to you." Edward said. "Though maybe the timing is not the best right now. We're still settling in our new home, you know."

"It would be my pleasure to meet with Carlisle's family." Garrett smiled. "We haven't seen each other for a very long time and it seems that a lot has happened to him since then. His whole life seems to have changed. But of course, I don't want to intrude. Maybe I'll go find the Denali coven first, then come back for a visit later."

"Carlisle will be happy to hear it. And we're looking forward to your visit." Edward bowed his head politely. "And please give the Denalis our regards. Because of our recent moving, we haven't had the chance to visit them yet."

"I will, my friend." Garrett bowed as well. "And I'm sorry that I interrupted your hunting." he added.

"Apology accepted."

With one last polite nod and a bright, friendly smile on his handsome face, Garrett disappeared among the trees.

We stood there in silence for a little while, motionless, until I felt Edward's body relax completely, as Garrett probably got far enough, out of his hearing range.

"He wasn't that bad." I mumbled into his back, squeezing his fingers softly.

"No, he wasn't." he turned around and took me into his arms. "He really meant no harm."

"Is he really a friend of Carlisle?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," he answered, nuzzling his face to my cheek lovingly. "He holds a great respect for him."

"You like him." It wasn't a question.

He chuckled. "Well, he is a good friend of Carlisle and he has an interesting mind to listen."

"And?" I pressed, feeling there was more.

He trailed his lips along my cheekbone, making it very difficult to concentrate on our conversation. "He did not have a single, brief thought about wanting you - whether it is craving for your blood or lusting for your body -, which is really a miracle, because we both know quite well what an effect you can have on any male – vampire, human and werewolf too -, Mrs. Cullen."

"Hmm..." I hummed in pleasure as he brushed his luscious lips to mine. "So are you trying to say, Mr. Cullen, that you like Garrett because he didn't have any inappropriate thought about your wife?"

"Maybe..." he breathed, kissing along my face – at least that part of it that wasn't covered by my beanie and scarf.

"It would've been really difficult for him to have, anyway, seeing as you practically didn't allow him to get even a tiny, brief glimpse of me. Why were you trying to hide me from him so carefully?" I asked. I took off my gloves and shoved them into the pocket of my coat, before I sneaked my hands under his sweater and shirt and rested my bare palms against his cold skin, craving for his closeness.

He groaned quietly, pressing his forehead to mine gently. "He might have seemed friendly enough, but I just couldn't take any risk of him seeing you. We can't know how he might have reacted to your condition." he explained. "Even wearing this much clothes, it is quite obvious that you are pregnant. And it's not really a common state to be in for a mate of vampire. And..." he drew a deep, unnecessary breath in. "...I definitely didn't want to take any risk of him finding out the existence of our little miracle and then accidentally give out the information to Aro with one simple touch."

I shuddered at the thought and pressed myself closer to him, suddenly remembering my old dream of the bronze-haired little girl in our meadow and the dark cloaked figures coming to destroy her.

"I'll never let that happen." Edward said firmly. "I'll always protect our family."

"I know." I pressed my face into his chest, inhaling his scent deeply and trying to erase that horrible image out of my mind.

"Are you still thirsty, love?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

I concentrated on the burn in my throat, analyzing it carefully. I knew that it would never disappear completely, that it was a constant and inescapable part of life as a vampire, and honestly it wasn't that bad at all. Nothing I could not handle, though maybe it was only because I was still changing and it wasn't that strong yet. Anyway, I did not want to underestimate it, and it would definitely be better to be on guard.

"Hm... maybe a little bit. After the elk I thought that I was full for now, but maybe I'd like to drink some more." I smiled up at him sheepishly and he pressed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Then let's find something else for you, Mrs. Cullen." he grinned and took my hands out from under his shirt. I frowned at the loss of contact and he chuckled. "Come on, beautiful."

With one swift movement, he took me into his arms again and we were flying among the trees. I tried to concentrate on the sounds of the forest and the scents that surrounded us, wanting to find my own prey for myself.

It didn't take too much time for us to come across a sweet, delicious smell, that caught my attention instantly. Edward stopped and put me gently onto the ground.

"What's this?" I asked, sniffing curiously. Whatever it was, its scent was a thousand times more appealing than the elk.

"It's a pack of wolves." he answered, looking down at me warily.

The word sent a chill down my spine and instinctively I stepped closer to Edward, pressing myself to him. I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"We can find something else." he stroked my cheek gently.

"No." I shook my head and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. And they smell so good."

"Yes, because they're carnivores." he smiled. "They smell more like humans." he added when I raised my eyebrow curiously.

I nodded thoughtfully "How many are they?"

"Can't you tell?"

I shook my head, frowning.

"There are six of them." he said softly. "For a few miles away to the west."

I bit my lip impatiently, wanting to taste the sweet liquid already.

"Is there any use for me to ask you to stay here while I catch one for you?" he asked half-serious and half-teasing.

I thought about last time, how my instincts had demanded to follow him, to watch him hunt, how I hadn't been able to resist that strong pull that practically had given me no choice but to go after him.

"I don't know if I could control it." I sighed and ducked my head ashamed. I didn't want to disappoint him or make him worry about my or our baby's safety.

"I'm sorry, love." he whispered, lifting my head gently.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked surprised.

"I didn't want to make you feel this way." he mumbled. "I'm just too overprotective again, I guess. It's just... you don't know how much I _need_ you to stay safe, always." he pulled me into his arms lovingly. "The mere thought of you being in any kind of danger drives me completely crazy. Especially since we found out that our baby is growing under your precious heart. My need to protect you is a thousand times stronger now than before."

"And it's natural, you know." I kissed his cheek softly. "It's not a bother that you want to protect us. It's quite the opposite, believe me."

"Even if I go overboard sometimes?"

"Even then." I smiled and nodded, resting my head on his chest. "I know that I was always very stubborn and independent, and your overprotectiveness annoyed me many times in the past, because I thought that it was completely unnecessary. But ever since I got pregnant, I feel a great... need... I need you to be here by my side all the time, it's hard to be away from you, much harder than ever before. I can't find it in myself anymore to be mad at you or get annoyed with you when you get so protective of me, whether if it makes sense or not. It actually pleases me, every single time... and I find it very... sexy." I blushed.

"Well, it seems that your hormones and developing vampire instincts are playing with you, Mrs. Cullen." Edward chuckled.

"Hey," I hit his chest lightly and looked up at him, scowling. "I'm serious here."

"I know that, my little tiger kitten." he kissed my forehead. "My apologize, ma'am. What about I catch you a wolf as an appeasement?"

"Sounds good... for a start."

"Can I at least ask you to watch me from a greater distance now?" he asked. "I don't want to take any risk of one of them trying to attack you."

I nodded.

"Thank you, my love." he pressed a quick kiss on my lips before he lifted me into his arms again and we bolted into the direction of the wolf pack.

A few minutes later I stood in the middle of the forest alone and watched my husband hunting from a safe distance, staying downwind so the wolves wouldn't smell me there. My fingers gripped a trunk of an ancient pine, accidentally crumbling a small part of its cortex as I tried to resist the urge to join him and rather stay in place as he had asked.

It was just as an enthralling experience to watch his every movement as it'd been for the first time. The way he sank into a low crouch just before he sprang forward and caught the two largest animal at once was the most fascinating scene I'd ever witnessed. They wrestled a bit, growling and snarling at each other menacingly until he broke both of their necks, finishing their struggle. Then Edward laid the carcasses to the ground and the forest became quiet again. The other wolves, completely terrified by his sudden appearance, had already burst into a sprint into the exact opposite direction from where he had attacked them, whining, with their tails between their legs. Their instincts told them that for once they became the defenseless prey of a more powerful predator, against who they wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice broke my train of thoughts. He stood right in front of me and smiled.

"I'll never get tired of watching you hunt." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you find it this interesting." he grinned and scooped me up into his arms carefully.

"It's quite an interesting sight." I nodded, nibbling his neck gently, while he carried me back to the lifeless bodies of the two wolves he'd just killed.

"Your dinner, Milady." he breathed, nuzzling his cheek to mine.

I chuckled and pressed one last kiss on his neck before he lowered me to the ground and helped me kneel down again. He positioned himself in front of me on the opposite site of the wolf, much like he'd done the first time.

"Right here." he lifted the carcass with ease, exposing the neck of the animal for me and I grabbed it and leaned down eagerly. I sunk my teeth into it without any hesitation this time.

I gulped down the sweet nectar greedily, growling and moaning in pure pleasure as the hot, delicious liquid flowed down my throat. It tasted heavenly, so much more richer and sweeter than the blood of the elk. I clenched the poor creature tighter to me, my hands brushed against Edward's and we both shifted automatically, lacing our fingers together and locking our gaze.

The expression on his god-like face made me freeze. He'd never looked more like an angel, fallen right from Heaven, so inhumanly beautiful, glowing with so much love and tenderness. I could not understand how he could've thought of himself, even for a brief moment, as monster, a cruel, evil creature of the darkness. How could someone so faithful and pure and beautiful from the inside out be anything but good and deserve any less than a place among the angels in Heaven?

"You're so biased." he whispered, smiling beautifully. I felt his whole body trembling softly.

I leaned back from my dinner slowly, never taking my eyes off of him. "I don't think so." I answered breathlessly.

We stared at each other for a very long moment. Time seemed to stop around us and we were the only ones who seemed to exist then.

"Drink," I whispered almost inaudibly, not wanting to break the peaceful silence of the forest that wrapped around us like a perfect, private little bubble.

"It's yours." he shook his head softly, a hint of fear flashed in his onyx eyes.

"I want to share it with you, please."

He let out a soft sigh and his fingers squeezed mine gently, before he started to lean down, never breaking eye contact with me. I watched mesmerized as his full, flawless lips wrapped around the exact place on the neck of the wolf where I'd bitten into it just a few minutes ago. Then he started to drink, sucking the remaining blood out of the lifeless body of the huge animal.

Some old memories of us sitting in the crowded cafeteria of Forks High and later in his precious Volvo flooded my mind. They seemed a little bit dim, like I was watching through a thin, black veil. I remembered us talking about anything and everything, just getting to know each other, finally free of that nearly impenetrable wall his secret had put between us for so long. He'd been so unwilling to talk about his true nature, always terrified that I would run away from him screaming, and he would lose me. The mere thought of me running from him had been so ridiculous then, and was even more now. I remembered how eager had I been to learn everything about this mysterious, incredible man, how every single, tiny information, he'd been willing to share with me, had only made me fall in love with him more and more. I remembered his reluctance about talking his feeding habits and how furious he'd become when I'd asked if I ever got to see him hunting. He'd said it was something that could never happen, because it would be too frightening and too dangerous for me.

But now that I'd seen him give himself over to his senses and hunt down his prey, and as I was watching him enjoying his meal right in front of me, I could find nothing terrifying in his actions, but the exact opposite. I could only see the beauty and the power in every twitch of his well defined muscles. I could only see the goodness and the sacrifice he made in every single second of his life for a greater good, and I could only love and respect him even more for it. I could not be any more proud of being his wife, his mate, the mother of his child and the other half of such a pure soul.

"Bella," he breathed my name quietly as he finished with the other wolf too and pushed the carcasses away.

He closed the small distance between us and pulled me into his arms. I sighed softly as he trailed his fingertips along my cheeks, brushing my hair out of my face.

"You're not afraid."

"No," I shook my head and let out a breathless laugh. "Why would I be? I just drained a whole elk and half of that wolf before you. Do you think that..."

But I couldn't finish it, because suddenly his lips were on mine and I couldn't form any coherent thought anymore. The only thing I could concentrate on was the softness of his mouth against mine and the sweet taste of his tongue. I could never get tired of this man.

"Oh Bella, I'm so in love with you." he murmured between gentle kisses.

"I love you so much." I sighed, burying my fingers into his silky hair as his lips roamed every inch of my face.

He stood slowly, lifting me into his arms. "I'd like to show you something. Hold on tight, beautiful." he said and took off like a bullet.

"Where are we going?" I asked, rubbing my nose against his neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

"You'll see soon." he said mysteriously and I sighed dramatically.

We traveled through the forest so fast, that if I'd still been only a fragile human, I would have surely got sick, much like the first time we'd done this. But now I felt perfectly fine and content in my husband's arms, snuggled up to him.

In a way, I felt satisfied. The burn in my throat was muted for now, almost gone completely. As a human, I'd never felt so full and sated before. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, filling every fiber of it with a wonderful, tingling sensation. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling, noticing how calm and peaceful our baby had become as well. Immediately, I felt a small twinge of guilt for not giving this to him or her sooner, while I'd known all along that it was something he needed as a half-vampire.

"Don't torment yourself over it, love." Edward kissed my cheek softly. "Believe me, our child is a very happy baby. If she had needed blood before, I'm sure she would have let us know already somehow."

"Do you really think it's a girl?" I asked curiously.

He grinned. "I have a feeling."

"A feeling?" I smiled. "I love your feelings. And your thoughts." I repeated his words from the night we'd found out about my pregnancy, and pressed a loving kiss on his temple. "And your body," I brushed my thumb along his bottom lip in a very slow and very sensual way. "especially when it's naked and is pressing completely to mine."

"Is that so?" his eyes locked with mine and he raised his eyebrow questioningly. "It's a shame then that we're both fully clothed now."

"Truly a shame." I chuckled at his seriousness and leaned my head on his shoulder. "You should look ahead, before you really manage to hit a tree."

He threw his head back and laughed.

"So you want a girl then?" I asked after his laughter died off.

"It would be nice to have a little girl, yes. A tiny replica of her mother." he smiled.

"I thought every father's dream is a strong little boy as a first child."

"That may be true." he shrugged. "I don't really care as long as it's ours. As long as he or she is a part of you." he slowed down then stopped completely. "Bella," he looked deeply into my eyes. "You're everything to me and I would love anything that comes from you."

"You're too perfect, you know that?" I pressed my forehead to his and sighed.

"No, I'm just head-over-heels in love with you." he smiled at me crookedly. "We're here, by the way."

My head whipped around instantly and I looked around, curious where he'd brought me. He lowered me gently to the ground and waited patiently.

We were standing on a small and slightly rocky clearing, still somewhere in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness, surrounded by nothing but pine trees. I could see nothing special about this place. It wasn't particularly beautiful, rather dreary. It didn't have that magical aura, our meadow back in Forks had, that made you feel like you stepped into another world, the world of fairy tales, where anything could happen.

I frowned confused. Why had he brought me here?

"Why are we here?" I turned back toward him.

"I want to share this place with you." he smiled. "Do you remember the day we met?"

I nodded, still confused.

"After our disastrous Biology class, where I almost attacked you," he shuddered at the memory. "I went to Carlisle and borrowed his car. Then I drove straight to Alaska."

I nodded again, already knowing this story.

"I spent most of my time here, on this exact clearing," he gestured around us "trying to get you out of my head."

"Really?" I looked around again, watching the small place in a new sight.

"Mhm..." he nodded. He wrapped one of his arms around me and rested his free hand on my cheek. "I didn't do a very good job with it though." he chuckled. "All I could see was your beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring straight into my own with such innocence and full of questions. I was blind to anything else around me."

I smiled and kissed his palm lovingly. "I'm glad you came back."

"Me too." he smiled too. "That was one of my best decisions."

He bent down and kissed me then. His lips were sweet and gentle against mine. I tangled my fingers into his hair immediately, enjoying the silky texture of it against my fingertips. I simply couldn't get enough of this man.

"My beautiful wife," he murmured against my lips, his fingers found the buttons of my coat and slowly unfastened them one by one.

"Edward," I moaned, kissing along his jawline, tasting the sweetness of his skin.

"Do you know what an incredible feeling is to be here with you now?" he asked, sneaking his hands under my coat. "On that day I thought you ruined even that little happiness I had. I wouldn't have ever dreamed that I could have this much, that you weren't my own personal demon, coming right from Hell to haunt me, but my saviour. The answer to my every prayer." he brushed his fingers along my pregnant belly ever so gently then trailed them up on my side. "I don't know what I've ever done to deserve such a unique prize." he nuzzled my face softly, kissing my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids tenderly, while his hands caressed my back slowly, sensually, tracing my spine. I hummed in pure pleasure at the wonderful feeling. "I don't know why God gave me such a precious gift. But I will cherish you, both of you eternally."

"You deserve us." I breathed, brushing a few bronze locks out of his face gently. "You deserve every happiness in the world."

His lips found mine then, and we kissed for a very long time. The world seemed to stop around us, all I could feel was the coolness of his lips as they moved against mine, and the sweet, maddening taste of his tongue as it explored every inch of the inside of my mouth and tangled with mine in such a delicious and sensual way. Our desires from earlier awakened again quickly and I let out a low whimper as soft tremors rippled through my whole body. The intensity of my emotions was just too much to bear, every fiber of my body vibrated with pure need. My chest rose and fell wildly with every breath I took. His intoxicating scent filled my nose, making me feel completely dizzy.

"Touch me, please Edward." I murmured against his snowy skin, kissing along the side of his neck hungrily. My fingers desperately tore at his coat and sweater, trying to press myself closer to his body.

"Oh, Bella." he sighed, slightly pulling back, and lifted one of his hand to my face. "My Bella." he slowly trailed his thumb along my lower lip, that I jutted out in a sulky pout at the loss of contact. His eyes traveled along every inch of my face as if he was trying to memorize my every feature – which, I was sure, he already knew by heart.

"Edward," I whimpered impatiently, staring into his onyx eyes.

"I want you so badly." he poked his pale tongue out to wet his marble lips and I shivered at the sight. My heart thundered against my ribcage wildly. "My beautiful huntress..." he inhaled sharply. "Do you have any idea what it did to me to watch you feed?" he repeated his question from earlier. "To watch you wrap these delicious lips of yours around the neck of your prey." he rubbed my lips softly, then pushed his thumb into my mouth. Immediately, I wrapped my tongue around it and we both moaned at the wonderful sensation. "Do you have even the slightest idea what I felt when you wanted to share your meal with me? When you asked me to drink from it? God, Bella..." he groaned softly and I watched mesmerized as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I felt his body trembling against mine.

"Tell me," I commanded, my voice quieter than the softest whisper. But he heard it, of course.

"Vampires are such possessive creatures." he traced his nose along my jawline. "They don't share," he nibbled my skin softly and I moaned. "especially not their prey." his lips hovered above my own, I felt his cool breath in my slightly parted mouth. "The only exception is when they hunt with their mates. Only the strong, powerful connection between mates can overshadow this basic instinct." he licked my bottom lip slowly, while his hand traveled down my back and cupped my butt gently. "Their trust, their love, their need to please the other are much more important than satisfying their craving for blood."

He then pulled his thumb out of my mouth and run it along my lips sensually one more time, before he replaced it with his tongue. He kissed me hungrily with such passion that I nearly passed out there and then. He grabbed my butt firmly again, with both hands, and pushed me closer to his body, or at least tried, but with my pregnant belly it seemed to be a very difficult thing to do so.

"Edward, please? Please?" I whimpered into his mouth. I pushed and tugged on his clothes impatiently until I managed to snake my hands under his shirt and pressed my palms against his bare skin. It was heavenly.

"Bella... Bella..." he groaned. "Believe me, I want you. I want you so much." he kneaded my butt again and again. "But I don't want you to catch a cold... It's so... cold outside." he panted.

"Oh, Edward." I sighed, pulling slightly away from his mouth and tracing my fingertips along his firm abs. "I swear to you, I feel anything but cold now. And Edward..." I hesitated for a moment, trying to gather my jumbled thoughts. "I don't think I can... fall ill anymore."

"What?" he pulled back confused. "Why do you think this?"

"I can't explain." I bit my lip. "It's just a feeling. I... well... we're outside for a while now and I... don't even have a runny nose as humans usually does when they spend a longer time outside in the cold weather. I'm not chilly or anything. I feel fine, like we'd have stepped out of the warm house just now."

He stared at me, raising one of his perfect eyebrows. "Hm..."

"I can feel that it's cold out here," I continued. "but it... I don't know... it doesn't seem to have any effect on my body... Does it make any sense?"

"Yes, it does." he nodded. "You're changing. You're more and more like a vampire with every passing day." he flashed me a wide grin and shrugged casually, then captured my lips in a heated kiss again. And I was lost, unable to control my need for him.

"Edward, please? Just take me already." I begged him, peeling his clothes off him as fast as possible.

"God, Bella." he moaned, as I leaned down and bit into his bare nipple. My hands roamed all over his naked torso eagerly. He was so cold and hard and beautiful. I could feel the power in his every muscle as they trembled and twitched under my touch. He was so powerful and he was mine. I wanted him so much, that I could barely control myself.

In a flash he untangled my scarf from around my neck and pushed it over my shoulder and down my arms, along with my coat, dropping them carelessly somewhere to the forest floor. Then his fingers were on my jeans, popping the button open and pulling the zipper down eagerly.

I whimpered impatiently again, he just didn't seem to be able to move fast enough for my liking.

My own trembling fingers grabbed the waistband of his jeans, accidentally tearing the thick fabric. It made me freeze for a brief moment and I stared down at it in awe, surprised by my own strength.

Edward's loud, excited growl snapped me out of my momentary trance and my gaze flashed up to his face. Our eyes locked and his expression took my breath away. His eyes were so dark as the blackest night and shone with a strange mixture of love and lust. It only fueled my own desire for him.

I fumbled with the button of his jeans, groaning in frustration at my own clumsiness. When I finally managed to unfasten it, I pulled down his zipper and pushed both his jeans and boxer brief down roughly, straight to his ankles, where he kicked them off instantly, along with his shoes and socks. He stood in front of me in all of his naked glory then, and a soft tremor of pleasure rippled through my body at the glorious sight of him. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly. Even after the many times we'd made love already, I still couldn't get used to the sight of him naked. He did not just undress his body every time, but also bare his soul to me completely.

"Open your eyes, Bella." his velvety voice whispered sensually and I obeyed straight away. "You're so beautiful." he breathed, leaning down to trail his lips along the side of my neck, just where he had bitten me this afternoon. The area was a bit sore, still, but the wound was already healed.

"Edward," I moaned loudly as he licked and kissed my skin softly, then watched with hooded eyes as he sunk down onto his knees. He sat back on his heels and wrapped his long fingers around my calf. He pulled my leg and rested my foot on the back of his thigh. Then agonizingly slowly he unzipped my boot and pulled it off along with my sock. My heart thundered in my chest and I bit my lip, trying to stifle my moans. He repeated his actions with my other leg, even slower now. I couldn't control the trembling of my body, I wanted him so badly. Finally, he reached for my jeans and hooked his fingers under the waistband of it. He pushed down the unnecessary piece of clothing and I wiggled out of it eagerly.

"Turn around, Bella." he whispered huskily and I did as he asked.

Then I felt his hands on my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh deliciously. He pulled my body to him, placing me carefully on his lap. My back pressed to his chest tightly and I felt his ragged breath on my neck. It sent tiny shivers down my spine. I felt his cock between my legs, just where I needed him the most. Only the thin, damp barrier of my panties was keeping us becoming one.

"Please, please," I begged him, panting.

He growled softly and sneaked one of his hands under my sweater and shirt, reaching for my bra, while the other gripped my panties roughly.

"Bella," he moaned as I ground myself against his aching cock.

With one swift movement he ripped both my bra and underwear off and threw the pieces somewhere around us. His hands were back on my body even before I could've registered that he weren't touching me anymore, cupping my bare breast under my shirt and grabbing my hips.

"Now, Edward." I leaned my head on his shoulder, arching my back slightly and resting my hands on top of his.

He lifted me gently and positioned me over his member. Then finally, finally, he entered me and I cried out in pure ecstasy.

"God, Bella... oh, God..." he growled and groaned, nibbling the skin of my neck softly. "So good... so warm... so tight..."

"Move... please, move..." I murmured impatiently and he obeyed my desperate plea.

He set a perfect rhythm, reading out of my thoughts my desires. I clenched his hand on my hips tightly and reached behind me with the other to bury my fingers into his hair. I wanted to hold him so desperately, wanted to press myself so close to him that it would feel like we were melting together. Instead of two broken being, I wanted to be one whole with him.

Our pants, moans and cries filled the small clearing, where he had hidden from me once, washing away his old memories of this place, which were filled with desperation, guilt and shame, and replacing them with new ones, full of hope and complete bliss.

"Bella... Bella... Bella..." he chanted my name, like a prayer, as his movements became more urgent and frantic.

"Yes, Edward... oh my God..." I growled as I felt that now familiar need building inside me. With every thrust of his hips and every word and moan and groan that fell from his flawless lips, it grew more intense, more wild. His fingers tightened around my hips, digging deeper into my flesh and bruising me, I was sure of it. But I couldn't care less. I did not feel any amount of pain, only great, mind-blowing pleasure. I twisted my body slightly, leaning to his neck. My eyes locked on the snow white, crescent mark on his pale skin, my eternal mark on him. My lips parted instinctively as my pleasure increased and I pressed my teeth to his sweet skin softly. I shuddered and burst out into goosebumps when I felt his own teeth against my oversensitive skin.

I could not think properly anymore. My fingers roamed along his cheek roughly, then raked through his hair, clenching and tugging those silky, bronze locks firmly. I needed him so much. I needed to get closer to him, but it was impossible. I felt helpless.

Just then he moved me slightly, pushing my bottom more firmly into his pelvis, suddenly thrusting into me from a different angle. I shut my eyes tightly and cried out loudly as his throbbing erection hit that special, magical spot inside me, and he growled wildly in response. He thrust into me two more times, before the world fell apart around us both. Our teeth locked around each other's neck, piercing the skin easily, while my walls clenched around him again and again forcefully and he poured his seed inside me. I tasted his venom on my tongue and cried out again as it intensified my ecstasy. He buried his face into my neck to muffle his own cries of pleasure. His tongue lapped my skin hungrily.

"Edward," I sighed softly when we both calmed finally.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Bella." he breathed hoarsely.

"Hold me." I whispered.

"Always, love, always." he wrapped his arms around my body, resting one of his hands on our growing child, caressing him or her lovingly through my skin.

In that moment I felt blissful. The only thing that shadowed our happiness was Rosalie's behavior and her desire to tore my family apart. The idea was terrifying to me.


	37. Discussions

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 36 – Discussions**

"Edward?" I asked quietly, after we both had dressed.

We were sitting on Edward's coat, which he had laid onto the forest floor gentlemanly. He was leaning back against a bigger rock, with me sitting between his legs and snuggled up to his chest, while his arms encircled my body protectively. He rested one of his hands on my belly just under my coat, caressing our child through the thick layers of clothes and my skin, while he held mine delicately with the other.

"Yes, love?" he nuzzled my cheek softly.

"Do you think that Rosalie would really take away our baby from us?" I asked anxiously.

He heaved a deep sigh and tightened his arms around me. "I'm afraid so." he nodded finally, trying to restrain his anger. "But Bella, I'd never let that happen, ever. I swear to you, love. She's not going to touch our child."

"Why is she doing this?" I looked up at him questioningly. "I mean, I can understand – now more than ever -" I ran my fingertips along my belly lovingly. "how much she wishes for a child. It's been her greatest desire for long decades, and it still is. I just don't understand how could she do something like this to her family? How could she steal a baby, our baby? Does she really think that we would let her take away him or her? Or Emmett would let her do this to us? Does she even think about him? And Carlisle and Esme? I can understand that she's not really fond of me, she never has. She's always thought of me as sort of an intruder. But how could she do this to you? You're her brother, her family, even if you're not blood related. Why would she do such terrible thing to you? She was always so loyal to her family. She defended you all with her tooth and nail before. So why..."

"Shh, shh... calm down, Bella." he cut off my jabber. "I don't think that she thought this master plan of hers through enough. All she wants is to get the baby in the end. I think she believes that Emmett will stand by her as her mate, and so will Esme and Carlisle, because they know perfectly well just how much she wants to be a mother. She's sure that Carlisle will allow this to her because so many years ago it was Carlisle who deprived her of her whole future and forced her into this half-life. She's never missed even one opportunity to remind him about this ever since the day he saved her on that fateful night. She doesn't do it on purpose of course, but the result is the same anyway. She doesn't know how much she hurts Carlisle every time she does that."

I grimaced, feeling slightly disgusted by this. "But Carlisle did not take away anything from her. He only tried to help her. It was her fiance and his friends, who deprived her of her future. She would be dead if it wasn't for Carlisle. She would've never met Emmett. She could've never saved him and he'd be dead as well. Why can't she see this side of her story?"

"You're right, love." Edward nodded. "But I doubt she would see reason anytime soon."

"I feel that it's my fault." I whispered almost inaudibly, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"Your fault?" he asked in disbelief, pushing me away slightly to look into my eyes. "Don't be silly, Bella. How on earth would it be your fault? She made her choices and now she has to deal with the consequences. It has nothing to do with you."

"Will Carlisle send her away?"

He shook his head. "No, Bella. He would never do such thing. No matter how big mistake you made." he ducked his head briefly, ashamed. I knew he was remembering his rebellious years, and how Carlisle and Esme had forgiven him and welcomed him back with open arms as soon as he'd walked through their threshold again. "In a way," he looked at me again and continued. "she's still family. But she's lost all of our trusts, and it's going to be very hard to regain it. And it's going take a lot of time too."

"What if she refuses to do it?" I asked.

"That would be the blackest betrayal of our whole family and her own mate." he answered in a very serious tone. "We always had arguments in the past, and often couldn't understand each other. She's a very self-centered and shallow person, but I learned to love her as my sister over the years. I'm furious with her right now, and I wouldn't hesitate to tear her apart if she hurt you or our baby in any way. But I really hope that she will come to her senses soon because she's as much a part of our family as any of us. She just needs to understand and accept some things or else she's going to lose everything."

"Even Emmett?"

"Even him." he nodded. "You have no idea how much he's waiting for our baby to be born finally. He simply can't wait to be an uncle and to play with our little one and teach him or her everything, especially how to hunt bears..." I couldn't help chuckling at that and Edward rolled is eyes playfully before he became serious again. "But it's not his only reason to be so excited about the upcoming birth of our baby. He hopes - or at least hoped until now - that it would make Rosalie happy finally, that maybe it would help her get over her past and somewhat forget what those monsters did to her. He hoped that she would come to terms with her life and learn to enjoy what she had. And above all else he very much hoped that it would be enough for her to be the aunt of our very special child. Apparently, he was wrong. Very wrong."

"Oh, Edward. She's hurt him very much, hasn't she?"

My heart ached for our big brother.

"Yes, love." Edward's eyes filled with deep sorrow. "He absolutely adored her and did everything he could to make her happy and make her every wish come true. He was always so patient with her and stood by her side under any circumstances. He practically worshiped the ground she walked on. And he thought it was enough. That _he_ could be enough."

"He's an extraordinary husband." I agreed.

"Yes, he is." he smiled briefly. "Of course, he always knew how much she was suffering in the inside because she couldn't have a child of her own. He knew very well that it was her biggest dream as a human – love, husband, children... a perfect family."

"But she got it." I mumbled. "Well, she got half of it. She has Emmett. And I'm sure that he's a thousand times better husband as that Royce King could have ever been. It's true that with Royce she could've had children, but what they would've been like and how happy family they all could've been? Her dream of a perfect life with a perfect family would have shattered eventually, and she would've been miserable. More than now, as a vampire."

Edward sighed. "I'm afraid, she's too bitter to see that. To see any reason. She can't get over her mourn over her lost humanity."

"Edward?" I asked, worried about the strange undertone of his voice.

"I'm so angry with her, I can't even begin to explain it. But on the other hand, I can understand why she feels like this and why she's the way like she is." he explained. "I'd been this bitter for almost a century. Until I met you."

"Oh, Edward." I cradled his angelic face and leaned to press my lips to his. "But you would've never hurt her or any member of your family like this. You would've never taken something so precious away from her."

"No, never." he nuzzled my cheek softly.

"I don't understand her." I sighed and tangled my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. "Sometimes I feel that if, by some miracle, she could be human again, she would choose that in a heartbeat, even if it meant that she would have to leave Emmett. For a child she would throw away Emmett and the love they share. And it all just feels so terribly wrong."

"Your feeling is right." he murmured sadly. "She would leave Emmett for an opportunity to have a child."

"And that's just it." I shook my head angrily. "She would throw everything away for a child. For someone else's child. Anybody's child, really..." I took a few deep breaths trying to compose my raging emotions. "I can't imagine bearing the child of another man." I admitted softly. "I know that that baby would be still mine, a part of me, and I would probably love him or her too, but it just wouldn't be the same. This child..." I placed my hand on top of his on my belly. "_your _child, _our_ child... God, Edward...there are no words for it... I need him or her like I need air to breath. I need this precious angel like I need you. I simply can't exist without you two. I can't imagine bearing any other child inside me. And I definitely can't imagine being intimate with someone else, other than you, just to get pregnant. I can't imagine having another man touch me and see me naked."

Edward growled and tightened his arms around me possessively.

"Do you understand now, why I always found most of your reasons for why you wouldn't change me just meaningless?" I asked after a long moment of silence. "They just never felt real to me."

He pulled slightly back and raised one of his perfect eyebrows questioningly, waiting for me to explain it.

"You always said that you couldn't give me anything, only take away things. Like a chance to have a family, children and grandchildren with a man, who I could be human with and grow old with. And I always said that I didn't want children – I had never wanted any in my whole life, even before I met you - and I said that there was nothing in the world that I would ever want more than you. Of course I was wrong..." I smiled. "...or rather I was only partially right. I've never wanted a life without you, I've never wanted to be with anybody else but you. It was easy to accept that I would never be a mother, because you simply couldn't give me a child. Why would I have wanted something that I couldn't have with you? Why would I have wanted something that I'd never wanted before? And especially with another man? I knew that if I ever changed my mind about this, I would want only _your_ child, anyway, I could not and would not create another precious life with anybody else, but you. Only something that comes from _you_ can make me this happy, so why would I settle anything less?"

"Oh, my Bella..." he breathed in awe.

"All of you were right." I caressed his cheek softly and watched smiling as he furrowed his brows adorably in confusion. "I could have had a long and perfect human life, with everything a human could dream of. But it wouldn't have brought me happiness. Maybe small delights, but not that perfect contentment or that blissful happiness that an eternity with you can bring."

His lips found mine then, and he kissed me with so much love and tenderness. His whole body trembled softly against mine with the force of his emotions.

"I love you so much, Bella Masen Cullen." he breathed against my lips.

"I love you more." I smiled, raking my fingertips through his silky hair again and again.

"Impossible." he purred softly.

We sat there in that small clearing, somewhere in the middle of the Alaskan forest in each other's arms, kissing and whispering sweet words of love to each other for a few more hours.

"We should head home, Edward." I sighed eventually, reluctant to burst our little bubble of happiness. "I'm sure the others worry about us by now. Especially Esme and Carlisle."

He heaved a deep sigh, burying his head into the crook of my neck – well, at least as much as my scarf let him. "I don't want to share you just yet." he breathed and I felt him pouting like a sulking child.

"I know that." I giggled. "I don't want to share you either. But I think that they were pretty upset already when we left, and I imagine that it only increased while we were here. We can't draw it any longer, we really should go home and talk to them."

"Fine," he nodded. "It's getting late anyway."

He sprang up to his feet, holding me carefully in his strong arms, and I yelped at the sudden movement, making him chuckle.

"Hold on tight, love." he flashed me a wide grin and waited until I wound my arms tightly around his neck, tangling my fingers into his bronze hair. Then he bolted into the forest toward our house.

"Bella, Edward." Esme greeted us as soon as we stepped into house. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me close. "I was so worried." she whispered into my hair.

"I'm sorry, Esme, if I upset you." I kissed her cheek softly, squeezing her to me.

"You didn't upset me, Sweetheart." she smiled, shooting a worried glance toward upstairs, where, I supposed, Rosalie was momentarily. "I made you some dinner. I thought you would be hungry when you got home." She brushed my cheek lovingly and I took her hand in mine. I hadn't noticed until now how much I missed her and her gentle, motherly care.

"Thanks, Esme. But I'm quite full right now." I looked briefly at Edward and blushed bright pink. "Edward took me out hunting and it was pretty satisfying."

"What did you just say?" Carlisle asked, walking down the stairs into the living room. His wide eyes flashed between Edward and me, while Esme stood beside us, shocked.

"We should probably sit down and discuss this and everything else calmly." she said quickly after composing herself.

"That's a very good idea." Carlisle nodded, then gestured toward the empty sofas. "Edward, Bella."

After Edward helped off my coat, scarf, beanie and boots, and took off his as well, we all settled in the living room, and were joined by Alice, Jasper and even Emmett. His broken expression tore at my heart and Edward wrapped his arms around me reassuringly.

"Emmett?" I asked, but the words stuck in my throat. I didn't know what to say, how to ease his obvious pain. I still felt that what had happened today was somehow my fault.

"It's okay, little sis'. I promise." he gave me a weak smile. "But what have I heard about you going for a hunt? Without me?"

I couldn't help smiling at him.

"Edward?" Carlisle raised his eyebrow at Edward questioningly. "I guess, everything went well, son."

"Yes." Edward nodded. "It was much easier than any of us expected."

I looked up at him slightly confused.

He smiled and brushed his fingertips along my flushing cheeks tenderly. "After you asked me on our meadow to take you out to hunt when the time would come, and we agreed to try it, I spoke to Carlisle and asked his opinion about it, hoping he could help me and give me some advices about it. He thought that when you would start to crave for blood, when it would become a necessity to your body, it should not be so difficult for me to hunt with you nearby."

"Because then I would be more like a vampire than human?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," he nodded, flashing me a small smile. "But he also warned me that it could still be dangerous, so that I should be very careful and always on alert, keeping my instincts in check."

"And I suppose, it was much easier than we originally thought." Carlisle smiled.

"Her presence never stirred my instincts." Edward said. "At least not in that way." he added and leaned to kiss my temple lovingly.

I blushed crimson and the others chuckled, clearly amused and also very much relieved that everything had gone well.

"And her appetite?" Carlisle asked.

"She had a very healthy appetite. Like a true vampire. " Edward answered. "She drained a whole elk and half of a rather big wolf."

"No bears?" Emmett asked, ruffling my hair a little.

"No, sorry." I shook my head. "Maybe next time." I smiled at him and took one of his huge hands in mine. I wanted to erase the pain and sorrow from his eyes so much. I felt completely helpless.

"And then she shared the wolf with me." Edward murmured quietly, staring down at me.

"Really?" Jasper and Carlisle asked at the same time.

Edward and I nodded in unison.

"Sweet," Emmett chuckled softly, squeezing my hand ever so gently.

"Not a common thing to do for a newborn vampire." Jasper said.

"I don't think that title befits Bella." Carlisle noted, smiling. "She's definitely not a classical newborn vampire. Her transformation hasn't even finished, yet, so she's not even a full vampire."

"Right, of course." Jasper nodded.

"I'm so happy for you." Esme beamed at us, practically vibrating with joy.

Alice stayed strangely quiet, though she smiled too.

"She's going to be a perfect huntress once her transformation is complete." Edward smiled down at me proudly. "Her instincts are incredible already. I took her into the woods, but it was her who found her preys – both the elk and the pack of wolves."

"And she didn't even make a mess of herself, there's not even a drop of blood on her clothes or on her face." Emmett pouted.

"Thank God." Alice sighed in relief.

I chuckled at them, feeling the remainder of my anger from earlier disappear quickly. I simply couldn't be angry with these people, they were just too important. They were as much as a part of me as Edward and our child were. They were my family, my father, my mother, my brothers and sister. I loved them with every fiber of my body and I couldn't bear a grudge against them for loving me and Edward, and wanting to protect us. And with all the troubles with Rosalie, we really needed to stand together as a family, strong and confident, as one, to help her see her mistakes and be fully part of this family again.

"How are you feeling yourself now, Bella?" Carlisle asked curiously, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Well... I feel full... and very satisfied... I've never felt this way before... I mean as a human I've never felt so perfectly full and sated before. It's completely different. And the baby seems to be much calmer too since then." Edward caressed my belly lovingly and I smiled up at him, covering his hand with one of mine, while I still held Emmett's with the other.

"It's understandable." Carlisle nodded, smiling at me softly, fatherly pride shining in his golden eyes. "It's a half-vampire child, after all. But it's not only your child who seems to be calmer. You also seem more... serene. And so does Edward."

"I think, Edward is more tranquil only because Bella and the baby are, as well." Jasper said thoughtfully. "Ever since he can hear Bella's thoughts, their emotions seems to be in perfect tune. So much more than ever before."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah." he nodded. "It's really fascinating to witness, you know." he smiled a small smile, before continuing more seriously. "Bella, I'd like to apologize for what happened earlier. It was a mistake, we should've trusted Edward and you, as well. We both know that he would never do anything to hurt you or endanger you or the baby. I think, we just got frightened and panicked. You and your child are just too precious to us, to this whole family. We would be broken forever if we ever lost any of you."

I was speechless momentarily, my cheeks turned beet red, again, and Emmett leaned to press his cold lips to my flaming skin, giving me a big, sloppy kiss.

"He spoke the truth, baby sis'." he said flashing me a big grin. "You're a gift to our family." he added, whispering softly. "You and this little trouble-maker."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Em."

"After all, finally you've made a man out of our prude Edward. I didn't think it would ever happen." he chuckled.

I groaned and Edward pulled me closer to his side protectively, shooting a glare at his brother.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently. "It's true."

Alice and Jasper snickered quietly, while Edward rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, though my child is still in his or her mother's womb, he or she is already pretty intelligent and can understand mostly what we say. So I would appreciate if you watched your mouth." he scolded his brother. "I don't want my child's first words to be something vulgar."

"Chill, brother." Emmett said. "You should give me some credit."

Edward only glared at him again.

"Alice, I'd like to apologize too." I turned toward her, ignoring the boys little argument, and sighed. "I was unfair to you. I don't want you to feel like I forbade you to buy anything to your niece or nephew, or that I'm trying to shut you out of our life. It's not the truth. At all. I just..."

"I know, Bella." she cut me off, smiling brightly. "And I understand, believe me. I don't think that you try to shut me out of anything or that you forbade me or any of us something. This is your first and only child and I really understand and respect your need to buy your little one's first clothes, toys, blankets and any other baby stuff. I can buy tons of things for him or her later. You know how fast children grow. Especially my little niece or nephew."

I smiled back at her. "That's true." I rubbed my belly softly. "Alice?" I asked, my smile widened as an idea popped into my head. "Would you like to accompany Edward and me tomorrow to the mall? Though we still have plenty of time, but I think, we really should start to plan the nursery and replace all the clothes and toys and everything else that have been... destroyed." I frowned at the memory of the horrible scene back at our former home.

"Really?" Alice started to bounce in her seat excitedly, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really." I nodded, chuckling at her childish excitement.

"But we have veto, Alice. About anything." Edward added quickly. "Try not to go overboard, please."

"Don't worry, Edward." she rolled her eyes. "I'll behave, I promise, and will only buy things that you approve first. Scout's honor."

"You're not even a scout, Alice." Edward rolled his eyes.

Jasper chuckled beside her and mouthed 'thank you' to me. I smiled at him warmly, before turning to Esme.

"Would you like to join us, too?" I asked her.

She beamed at us happily, flashing us a wide grin. "Of course, Sweetheart. I'd love to join you to your shopping trip."

"Just think about all those cute baby clothes..." Alice sighed dreamily. "Tiny hats and socks and shoes... little shirts and skirts..."

"Alice, are you aware of the fact that we don't know yet if we're having a boy or a girl?" Edward stared at her sceptically. "You can't buy skirts or anything gender-specific, for that matter."

"Why not?" she looked at him confused. "Personally, I think that we should buy a whole wardrobe of clothes for both genders. It'd be the best. That way you would be prepared for both possibility properly."

"But it would be wasting money." I shook my head. "It's completely unnecessary. What are we going to do with all the girl clothes if it's a boy? And vice versa?"

"Silly Bella." she laughed. "You should know by now that money isn't a problem to us."

"I know that, Alice." I huffed. "But that doesn't mean that we should waste it."

She heaved a deep sigh. "Bella, seriously. It wouldn't really be the case, believe me. We can donate the unnecessary pieces later to charity as we often do with our own clothes."

I bit my lip hesitantly, still not fond of the idea.

"She has a point there, we really can do that, love." Edward smiled, already fond of Alice's idea.

"I know." I sighed. "It's just... I already know that I'm going to fall in love with every single piece of clothing and blanket and anything else we're going to buy. Just like last time. And it would be so hard to give up any of them... I know it's silly. I just... I don't know. After what Jacob's done with all the clothes and everything else we bought last time..."

"No, it's not silly, at all. Believe me." he shook his head softly, brushing his fingers along my cheek, caressing it tenderly. "I understand it really."

"I'm sorry, Bella." Alice pouted. "I didn't think about that."

"It's not your fault." I smiled at her. "It's just my stupid emotions again, I think. Sometimes they make me feel and do crazy things."

"And it's all natural." Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, yeah." I nodded, chuckling too.

"I think, we should decide this tomorrow." Esme suggested. "Maybe you'll change your mind in the shop."

I groaned, knowing that I, in fact, was going to change my mind in the shop. Who could resist those cute baby clothing? Especially feeling our baby moving inside me in the meanwhile.

"I think, it's a good idea." Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead lovingly. Traitor.

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun." Alice clapped her hands.

"Just don't go overboard, Alice." Edward reminded her again. "And please, try to remember that Bella is still human – at least partly - and pregnant."

I shivered at the thought of a shopping marathon in Alice's style. Not exactly what I'd had in mind originally.

"Don't worry, Edward." she frowned, annoyed. "I care about Bella, too, you know."

"I know that perfectly well and I'm not questioning your love for her, but sometimes – especially while you're in shopping mode - you tend to forget that Bella doesn't have limitless energy, like you, or that she has human needs."

"It's okay, Edward. Both you and Esme will be there to keep her at bay." I kissed his cheek softly.

"Maybe we should take Jasper, as well." he murmured worriedly.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked then crossed her arms, pouting.

Edward only shrugged innocently, while Jasper shook with silent laughter. Well, at least until Alice shot him an glare. That shut him up instantly.

"Carlisle, there's something else that happened while we were hunting." I changed the subject quickly.

"Ugh, Bella. We really don't want to hear about _that_." Emmett wrinkled his nose.

"Emmett!" I yelped, horrified, blushing again, furiously.

His booming laughter filled the room, though I couldn't help but notice that it wasn't so bright and cheerful as before. It was poisoned with hidden sorrow and pain.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked warily.

"We ran into a nomad vampire." Edward answered.

"What?" Esme and Alice gasped.

"There was no way for you to see it, Alice." Edward assured her. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"A nomad?" Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"Not again." Emmett growled.

"No, he's not like that. He's a friend." Edward said. "He knows you, Carlisle. His name is Garrett."

"Garrett?" Carlisle asked, surprised. "I haven't seen him for a very long time."

"What is he doing here, in this area?" Jasper asked, still warily.

"He was looking for the Denalis. He'd like to join them for a while. To try the vegetarian lifestyle." Edward explained.

"Ah, another challenge, I guess." Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "He's always loved big challenges."

"Yeah," Edward nodded. "But now that he knows that we have a permanent residence in this area too, he'd like to meet you and the whole family. So we can expect a visit from him soon."

"How soon?" Jasper asked.

"In a few months. I told him that we'd just moved here and were settling in, still. He doesn't want to intrude, but he's very curious, and looks forward to meet Carlisle again very much." Edward said. "He was delighted to hear what a wonderful life and family you built for yourself during the decades." he smiled at his father.

"And what was his reaction to Bella and her condition?" Esme asked, staring at me intently, love and worry shining in her golden eyes. Ever since she had found out that we were blood related, she was even more protective of me and my baby – if it was even possible –, almost as much as Edward.

"He believed she was a vampire." Edward assured her.

"He did?" Emmett raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"She just finished off the elk when he appeared. The lifeless, bloodless body of it was still laying nearby and there was a small trail of blood in the corner of her mouth. I think, it was a pretty convincing sight, that she was obviously not human."

"And Edward became quite protective when he showed up." I noted. "He stood between us the whole time they were talking, shielding me with his body. Garrett didn't have a chance to notice that I'm pregnant."

"That's alright." Carlisle nodded, while Esme sighed in obvious relief. "Though we can't keep the existence of your child in secret forever, especially after his or her birth. It will be inevitable for others to find out about him or her sooner or later. But for all of our safety, we should keep this to ourselves as long as possible. We don't need anybody to jump into wrong conclusions about him or her."

"What conclusions?" I asked, confused.

"Bella," Carlisle sighed. "Maybe we should have talked about this a long time ago, on the day you found out about your pregnancy. I'm sorry that we missed it."

My eyes flickered briefly to Edward. He looked at me apologetically, which only confused me even more.

"First of all," Carlisle continued. "I'm sure that you're aware of the impossibility of your situation. And now I'm not talking only about your pregnancy, but your whole relationship with Edward. It's absolutely unique. There's never been a romantic relationship between a human and a vampire before. At least none of us knows about such thing."

"Not even Aro." Edward noted. "He thought about it when we were in Volterra." he explained when I looked up at him questioningly. He knew I wanted a further explanation. "That was one of his main reasons why he let us go that day. Our relationship was one of a kind and it fascinated him and also made him curious."

I nodded curtly, then shivered at the memory of the ancient vampire. It made my stomach churn.

Edward kissed my temple reassuringly.

"So as I said," Carlisle continued his explanation "there's never been a relationship among the members of the two races. At least that kind of relationship that you and Edward share."

Emmett chuckled quietly beside and I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly. "What?"

"One word, little sis'. _Succubus_..." he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"I'm sure, you heard some vampire legends about beautiful women who seduced human men centuries ago." Carlisle jumped in, cutting off Emmett silliness, and turning the conversation serious again. "These demonic women are called succubi. According to these legends, they took the form of a highly attractive and inhumanly beautiful woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse. They were just so alluring that it was impossible to resist them or reject them. Of course, there are also legends about their male counterpart, the incubus, a male demon who seduced beautiful, innocent human women. And these intercourses with the succubus or incubus resulted in the serious deterioration of health and - more often than not - even death."

"And those legends are really true, then?" I asked.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded. "Well, maybe not all of them, but at least they surely based on reality. You even know some of those women."

"Tanya, Kate and Irina have always loved to play with humans." Emmett said.

"The Denali sisters?" I asked. To be honest, I was not surprised at all.

"It was before they chose to live in a different way. As vegetarians." Edward said softly. "Ever since then, they value human life, the way we all do."

"But of course it doesn't stop them to flirt with any men, still, whether they're humans or vampires. Seduction is simply in their nature." Alice shrugged.

I grimaced at that, remembering all too well the way Tanya's long, thin, pale fingers had curled around my husband's thigh so intimately and even possessively only a short day before our wedding. The memory stirred my instincts and I felt a sudden urge to mark my mate. He was mine and no other female supposed to touch him that way.

I felt Edward's body tense against mine. He growled, a low, rumbling sound. "You can't think things like that." he pressed an open mouthed kiss on my temple, his lips lingered on my skin, sending small tremors of pleasure down my spine. "Later, beautiful. I promise." he breathed.

I let out a frustrated sigh, trying to erase the memories about the beautiful, strawberry blond seductress and concentrate on something else, other than claiming Edward as mine. Fortunately Carlisle decided to continue.

"I think we wandered off from the subject." he smiled at me reassuringly. "What I was trying to tell you with all of this is that every relationship that was formed between a human and a vampire before was purely physical. It was always about the vampire fulfilling his or her physical needs. There was never an emotional connection between them.

"But you and Edward... you've been different from the first moment you laid your eyes on each other. He's a vampire and you're a human, even his singer. Your life should have ended in that moment he caught your scent for the first time. But he resisted, like no other vampire before, and against all odds, he fell in love with you and formed a deep, unbreakable bond with you – stronger than what most vampires share with their mates. Then the two of you together, out of this special love, managed to create such an impossibility – bigger than your whole relationship – like this child." he gestured to my belly, smiling. "He or she is truly a miracle baby. No one has ever dreamed of the possibility of the existence of such an extraordinary creature. And to be honest, I'm not sure if it's a real possibility to any other vampire."

I furrowed my brows, not really understanding what he was trying to say.

"Do you really think that that's the case?" Edward asked in shock, staring at his father mouth agape.

"I believe, it is." Carlisle nodded. "In the past months every time I did a check up on Bella, I drew some blood from her, and later, after I checked the regular things, I used these samples to analyze them more profoundly alone. It was just a mere idea that popped into my head when you came to me with your suspicion that Bella might be pregnant, and I was trying to prove or disprove it with these searches all along."

"What are you talking about? What idea?" I asked frustrated, hating when they were having a silent conversation.

Edward pressed a few loving kisses to my cheek, rubbing my arm soothingly. "Carlisle thinks that the only reason why we managed to conceive a child is the fact that you are my singer."

"Really?" I asked, astonished.

"My searches seem to prove this theory." Carlisle nodded. "Though I haven't managed to prove it fully."

"So Edward is the only vampire who can father a child?" Emmett asked, staring at his brother.

"No. Any male vampire can father a child, but only with their singer. At least, it seems so. I'm still researching on this matter."

"That's suck." Emmett grimaced. "Honestly, whose idea was this? There's no vampire who could resist the call of the blood of their singer. Well, except Edward, but he's just... Edward. That's different."

I couldn't help chuckling at his outburst, and I wasn't the only one.

"Maybe that's the point in the whole thing." Carlisle nodded seriously. "And that's the key to the mystery of singers. Aro has always wondered about the real reason of their existence. He thought that they were born for a higher reason, other than only to bring a few minutes of heaven to a vampire."

"I don't think, it's an information that we should share with him." Jasper said.

"I agree." Carlisle nodded. "He's already too interested in Bella and what she's going to turn out as a vampire."

Edward hissed at that, pressing me closer to him possessively.

"I still don't understand it." Emmett furrowed his brows. "It just doesn't make sense. If only with his singer could a vampire conceive a child, why does the scent of her blood have to have such a strong effect on him? It just makes the whole thing totally impossible."

"I'm sure it's not accidental. It has to be that way for a good reason." Esme said.

"Maybe the answer is quite simple: natural selection." Jasper noted. "Nature makes sure that way that only the strongests of us would reproduce. After all, we're all indestructible and immortal. Just imagine what it would be like if every vampire could have children with any human anytime... personally I think it would be disastrous."

"It might be the case." Carlisle agreed. "We're one of the most powerful creatures of the world, and Mother Nature offers us a great challenge by this, and in return we could gain such an incredible prize as a child of our own."

I smiled up at Edward and he leaned to press a soft, loving kiss on my lips.

"And that's what makes Bella and Edward's child even more special and unique than we already thought." Carlisle continued. "That's one of the few very important reasons why we have to keep the existence of such a child in secret for as long as possible. We can't know how would our world react to him or her."

I sucked in a deep, shaky breath, staring at Edward, panicking. The whole situation terrified me. I just want our baby to be safe and have as normal future as he or she could possibly have. But with all of this mess surrounding him or her, how could it be possible? If the vampire world found out about this, if _Aro_ did, would our miracle baby become a guinea pig or would they want him or her dead like in my old dream?

Jasper was by my side in a flash and rested his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me. I let the waves of serenity wash over me, I didn't want to upset my baby too.

"It's not just our baby, love." Edward rubbed soothing circles on my upper arm. "You and me would also share his or her fate then. If Carlisle's theory about the singers is true – which is most likely the case – all three of us are quite unique creatures among vampires."

So if Aro ever learned about this, the three of us would become his primary targets. How could he resist such a temptation? His desire to enslave us would be a thousand times stronger than the way he wanted Alice now. And what would happen when he would be denied what he wanted so much?

"What's the other reason?" I asked hoarsely, turning to Carlisle again, after my brain finally registered all of his previous words properly. "You said _'reasons'_, as in plural."

"Yes, I did." he nodded. "And this is what I originally wanted to tell you about. You know that there aren't many rules in our world."

I nodded, listening intently, trying to forget my fears and worries.

He continued. "Actually, there's only one, that breaks down into many facets, and that is 'Keep the secret'. You know very well just how seriously the Volturi take this law."

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Every vampire has to live inconspicuously, not drawing the attention of humans with anything. We must not let them notice that we don't age or what we look like in the sunlight or how fast and strong we really are. We also must not let them get suspicious of our feeding habits, we have to keep a low profile while hunting. And of course, we have to keep control of every new vampire we create. A wild newborn, who knows no boundaries can be quite dangerous and can expose us to the world easily.

"But unfortunately there are some of us that can't be controlled, no matter what. There was a time, centuries ago, when many of our kind decided to create new vampires out of humans who were extremely young."

"Young? Children?" I asked, shocked.

"Rather toddlers only." he said.

"They bit toddlers to turn them into vampires?" I felt disgusted by those unknown, old vampires. "How could they do such thing to innocent children?" I couldn't understand what might have been their motives.

Carlisle smiled a sad smile. "They were truly beautiful. They were like tiny angels, right from heaven, completely enthralling and charming and so very adorable like no other creature of this world. You had but to be near them to love them, there really wasn't a choice in that matter. But they could not be thought, at all. They were frozen, just like every other vampire, at a very early level of development. They knew no boundaries. They didn't understand the rules. They couldn't control their thirst. They couldn't repress their bloodlust. Once they wanted blood, they went after it, not bothering about who might witness their massacre. There were no words of reason that would restrain them.

"And of course, humans saw them and stories started to circulate. The main secret of our kind was put in serious danger."

"I guess, that brought the Volturi upon them." I murmured.

"That's right." he nodded. "The Volturi became involved. They couldn't let this go on any longer. The damage was too great already."

"Did they destroy them?" I asked, already guessing the answer to that question, but unable to stop myself asking it.

"They studied them, first, between the walls of the castle of Volterra, where they could not expose us to the world, until Caius decided that immortal children were completely incapable of protecting our secret, so they had to be destroyed immediately, without mercy. And Aro agreed with him.

"But of course, it wasn't that easy. The children's covens fought against this decision. They were completely devoted to these tiny, enchanting creatures, determined to protect them with their own life till the end. But the Volturi showed no mercy. The decision had been made and the children had to die, along with those who protected them. Many lives lost then. Whole covens got eliminated. The brutal carnage shook our world like nothing else before, not even the southern wars. And ever since then, immortal children became the biggest taboo of our world. To create such a child is one of the most forbidden acts."

I took a deep, steadying breath, trying to take in every little detail of this real horror story. "Do you think that if an outsider saw our child, they would mistake him or her for an immortal child?"

"That's exactly what I think." Carlisle nodded. "He or she is obviously more than human. There are many signs of this already. The extraordinary rate he or she is growing, faster than a normal human baby; he or she is also much stronger physically than any other fetuses. I'm sure, if you hadn't started to change into a vampire, your baby would have crushed you from the inside out, already."

Edward shuddered beside me and a low, agonized growl ripped from his throat.

"That's why I think that it's crucial for the mother to start the changing process in the moment the fetus is conceived. This is what makes possible the whole pregnancy to develop. It's not an accidental side effect, as I originally thought. It's a necessity. And maybe it's another peculiarity of the vampire-singer connection, but I'm not sure of this. It's just a mere theory, really.

"And then, of course, there's your baby's gift. Or rather gifts. The ability to share his or her thoughts and memories with others and the ability to protect. Very powerful talents he or she obviously inherited from both you and Edward, with a little twist of course."

I couldn't help smiling, feeling a strong motherly pride.

"Your child is so special, so unique in so many ways." Carlisle continued. "It would be difficult enough to hide only one of these features, but the combination of all those things just makes it impossible. Only one glance will be enough for any vampire and they will surely jump into the conclusion immediately that he or she is one of the forbiddens, and it would bring the wrath of the Volturi upon our whole family. And Bella, if they come after us to punish us for breaking the law, for creating such a child, nothing will stop them, they will listen to no reason or care about any explanations. They will destroy us without mercy."

"Even if Aro wants to keep Edward and Alice so much?" I whispered breathlessly.

"Even then." he nodded. "Even if he wants _you_ so much."

"How do you know this so surely?" I asked.

"Tanya's mother and sire, a vampire named Sasha, created an immortal child centuries ago." he explained.

"Her mother? She did that?" I asked in utter shock.

"Yes." he nodded. "She broke the law, though no one knows what could be her motives to create such a child. Not even Tanya, Kate or Irina. Sasha kept them in the dark, they were completely oblivious to the whole thing until some day the Volturi learned about Sasha's crime and came for her and the little boy."

"A boy?"

Instinctively my hands clenched around my belly, cradling my unborn baby protectively, while he or she kicked inside me. This whole story was just so horrible and reminded me of my nightmare so much.

"And this was what saved the sisters' lives. Aro touched them and saw that all three of them were innocents, that they did not know anything about what their mother had done. They hadn't so mush as seen the boy before, until that moment, let alone partaken in committing such a crime. Caius, of course, wanted them to share their mother's fate, despite Aro's unquestionable assuranceabout their innocence. He wanted to exterminate the whole coven."

I grimaced at the thought of the white haired ancient. Of course he had wanted to destroy all of them. His cruelty knew no boundaries. He loved power and thought of himself as a god, who stood above all else. Only Aro was more powerful and more dangerous than him.

"So why Aro let them live?" I asked. "I mean, he could have easily let Caius have his way and destroy the sisters too. No one would have known about their innocence. No one would have known that they were punished for something they hadn't even done."

"That's just the way Aro is." Edward said. "He likes to show mercy every now and then, like he did to us in Volterra."

"If there's something to gain in return. Or the promise of it." I murmured.

He snorted quietly.

"So what are we going to do? When Garrett and the Denalis come here to visit us?" I looked up at Carlisle questioningly. "After what happened to their mother, what will Tanya, Kate and Irina's reactions be? We can't let them endanger our family."

"We'll protect you and your baby." Esme said firmly. "Alice will see when they decide to visit us."

"I thought, the baby blocks her visions." I said confused.

"Partially." Alice nodded. "I can still see others' future. The Denalis, the Volturi, even your mother and your step-father." she grinned mysteriously. "I will see them decide to come here. Don't worry."

"We will decide how to solve the problem then, but until then you just need to focus on keeping yourself and our grandchild strong and healthy." Carlisle smiled.

"Of course." I nodded, blushing.

"And now, would you let me do that checkup on you?"

I nodded and stood up with Edward's help. He led me up the stairs into his father's office.

"Incredible." Carlisle breathed in awe about half an hour later. "Your wound, where Edward bit you, has already healed completely, leaving only a small scar behind."

I brushed my fingertips along the side of neck, grazing Edward's mark on me softly. I felt the tiny bumps on my skin where his teeth pierced through it in the heat of our passion.

"You heal in an inhumanly fast speed now." Carlisle smiled. "It's a good thing for you."

"Definitely a good thing." Edward chuckled.

"And your baby has a very strong heartbeat." Carlisle continued. "I wish we could see him or her on the ultrasound." he frowned a little.

"We'll see him or her soon enough." Esme, who had decided to join us for this checkup, patted his hand and mine gently.

"Yeah, very soon." he agreed. "It seems that your pregnancy develops in a faster rate now, according to the weight you've gained already and the size of your belly and also your hormone level."

"How much time remained, Carlisle?" Esme asked excitedly.

"I suppose, eight to ten weeks." he grinned.

"Eight... eight to... ten?" I stuttered breathlessly. "Edward," I reached for him. He pressed his forehead against mine, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Bella," he breathed my name softly.

"We're going to meet our son or daughter soon." I whispered.

"Yes, love, I know." he pressed a small kiss to the tip of my nose. "I can't wait."

"We have so much to do until then." I stroked his cold cheeks lovingly.

"Yes, we do." he nodded. "But right now, I need to put my little family into bed. You both should rest, love. It's late and tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, while he lifted me up into his arms carefully. "Okay. I can't wait to see and touch those cute little clothes. Carlisle, you have to come too."

They chuckled at my dreamy expression.

"Good night, Bella." Esme kissed my forehead, then Carlisle repeated her action.

"Good night." I waved to them as Edward carried me to our bedroom. "We still have to finish unpacking." I let out a frustrated sigh as he placed me on the bed.

"We will. We have plenty of time. Don't worry." he assured me, kneeling down in front me on the carpet. "But if you want, I'll do it on my own. It wouldn't take much time in vampire speed." he winked at me.

"I know. But I'd still like to do this together." I pouted.

"Then we're going to do it that way." he smiled. "Anything you want, my Bella."

"Thanks." I blushed bright pink.

"Would you like to take a shower before going to sleep?" he asked, rubbing my thighs gently.

I shook my head. "No. Rather in the morning. I feel tired. It was a long day."

"Okay, love. Let me help you change into your pajamas then." He stood and disappeared in our monstrous closet.

"I want to sleep in one of your T-shirts." I yawned.

"Okay." he chuckled.

A few minutes later, I was snuggling to Edward's strong body, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in and also get as close to him as physically possible, when his cell phone started to ring.

He reached for it quickly and lifted it up to his ear, pressing the pickup button. "Hello." he greeted whoever was on the other end of the line, while I rested my head on his bare chest, listening to his velvety voice. "No, she's still awake. Would you like to talk to her?"

He reached out the phone to me and I took it from him confused.

"Renée," he mouthed and my eyes widened.

"Mom?" I asked surprised.

"Bella, sweetie. How are you?" she asked, her familiar voice dripped with a strange, wild excitement.

"Fine. Actually more than fine." I smiled. "I'm very happy with Edward. He's the most wonderful husband on the face of earth."

There was a few seconds of silence that made me a bit anxious.

"Mom?"

"I'm so glad to hear that, baby." she said finally, her voice shook a little bit.

"Mom? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, popping myself up on my elbow.

Edward hovered over me, listening intently.

"Yes. I'm just so happy for you." she cried.

"Are you crying?" I asked shocked.

"Just a little bit." she admitted, laughing. "It's nothing, really."

"Are you and Phil alright?"

"Don't worry, Bella. We're perfectly fine. Actually this is why I'm calling you." she laughed softly.

"Has something happened?" I was impatient. Her odd behavior made me uneasy.

"Yes, baby. I need to tell you something." she took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I thought it would be much easier to tell you." she mumbled nervously, chuckling quietly.

I bit my lip, looking up at Edward, scared. "You're frightening me. What is it?"

"Bella, I'm... I'm going to be a mother again... I'm pregnant."

"What?" I breathed in complete, utter shock.


	38. Time flies

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 37 – Time flies...**

"I'm pregnant." Renée repeated. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister soon."

"How... I mean... you're pregnant?" I stuttered, my free hand flew to my belly automatically, cradling my own tumbling baby.

Edward sat up properly and pulled me into his arms protectively. I leaned against his stony form heavily, my head spinning.

Renée laughed. "I know it's a bit shocking news, but..."

"No... I mean, yes, it's shocking, indeed... I just... well... wow..." I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. It was just so unbelievable. My erratic, harebrained mother was pregnant... I was going to have a brother or a sister...

"Yeah," she laughed again. "I had the same reaction when I found out. It's just so amazingly surreal, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think so." I breathed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Edward rubbed my arms soothingly, with a soft smile playing on his lips. I lost in his eyes.

"Phil is ecstatic, too. It was a shocking surprise to him, as well, but he's impatient already to be a father, despite the fact that it came completely unexpectedly."

"That's great, Mom." I sniffled.

"Oh Bella. Are you crying, sweetie?" she asked worriedly.

"No, Mom."

"Yes, you are." she pressed. "Tell me what's wrong. Are you not happy about this? I know it's very unexpected..."

"No!" I shouted. "Of course I'm happy. How could I not? It's really wonderful. I think, you're going to be a great mother to this little one and Phil's going to be an amazing father. He just loves children so much. You both deserve this gift."

"You know, Bella, I think so, too. I believe that I can be a good mother to this child." she said confidently. "This time I'm really ready for this. And I'm not afraid, at all. All I feel now is excitement and happiness." she chuckled and I smiled. "To bring you into this world was truly incredible, you know. The best, most wonderful thing I've ever done."

Edward grinned at me, brushing his fingertips along my flushing cheek, wiping my tears away gently.

"But I was so full of fear." Renée continued. "Becoming a mother and shouldering so much responsibility while I was so young were simply terrifying then. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what to do or how.

"But now, I can feel that I can do this. Together with Phil, we can do this. We can enjoy this pregnancy instead of worrying constantly. We can raise this child together and give him or her everything. With Phil by my side, I can give this child what I've failed to give you with Charlie: a whole, happy family."

"Oh, Mom, please," I whispered softly, trying to control my tears. "I've never blamed you for what happened between you and Dad. It wasn't your fault, either of yours. I truly believe, that it happened just the way it was supposed to be. I know how much you loved Charlie and how much he loved you, until his last breath, but you two just weren't meant to stay together. Sometimes love just isn't enough."

"Oh, baby, you've become such a smart, matured woman." Renée breathed, her voice trembled with emotion. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're not my baby girl anymore."

I blushed crimson and Edward peppered my burning skin with light kisses.

"How far along you are? When are you due?" I asked, changing the subject, feeling very much embarrassed.

"Well, I'm nearly sixteen weeks pregnant."

"What?" I gasped. "That far along?"

"Yeah." she chuckled nervously. "When I missed my period for the first time, I thought that it was only because of stress. You know, with all that happened with Charlie, his sudden, tragic death and going to his funeral..."

"Yes, I know it." I nodded, heaving a heavy sigh. I sank further into Edward's embrace.

"Then I missed my period again and thought that maybe I was nearing menopause." she admitted a bit sheepishly.

I couldn't help chuckling at her, though my blush deepened – if it was even possible. "Really? You're too young for that, Mom. You're not even forty."

"Yeah, I know that. But you can never know." she laughed. "And when I missed it again for the third time as well and also got some nasty, stubborn stomach bug in the meantime, that didn't seem to want to pass, Phil insisted on taking me to the hospital. He worried too much, that silly man."

"I can't blame him, you usually downplay it whenever you're sick and act as if everything was okay." I scolded her playfully.

"I'm not that bad." she protested. "Anyway, I'm due in the beginning of March." she added excitedly. "You and Edward have to come then. I want my two babies to meet each other as soon as possible."

"Oh, Mom." I shut my eyes tightly, trying to control my raging emotions. Edward pulled me gently closer to him, lifting me between his legs carefully. He wrapped his body around mine in a protective, soothing manner. Despite how much I wanted to be there in that very special time with my mother, there was no way I would be able to travel to Florida in March, or any other time, for that matter. I would have my own baby to take care of then – Edward's and my extraordinary baby – and I would never miss even a brief moment of his or her precious life or leave my child without his or her mother for any amount of time. And taking him or her to Jacksonville just wasn't an option, even though I would like it very much for Renée to meet her only grandchild and for my little one to get to know his or her crazy Grandma Renée. It just wasn't a real possibility, either. My mother must have never known about the existence of our baby, for her and our safety. And of course, there was another reason why I couldn't go there. I would be a vampire then, surely, and how could I explain to her all the changes in my appearance. The coldness and hard texture of my skin, the gracefulness of my every tiny movement – I was already much less uncoordinated than I'd been before, I'd noticed -, the color of my eyes, which already started to change too – there were tiny flickers of crimson in them and they already changed color depending on my actual mood and now my thirst too...

Edward sneaked his hands under my shirt – well, technically his shirt – and cradled my belly lovingly, brushing his fingertips along my skin, making me shiver. I wiggled a little, turning slightly, so I could bury my face into the crook of his neck, still holding the phone up to my ear.

"We'll talk about it when it's time." my mother chirped on the end of the line cheerfully, not noticing my sudden change of mood. "Anyway, tell me about yourself and your new life, baby. We barely talk lately and I hardly know what's going on in your life anymore. How's Edward? Where did he take you to your honeymoon? Is everything okay between you two? I hope he takes good care of you. Have you left for collage yet or are you still in Forks?"

"Mom, Mom, just stop, please." I laughed at her eagerness. She was almost as bad as Alice. "Too much questions. You should let me answer first, before you ask another one."

"Sorry, Bella. I'm just so excited." she chuckled.

"It's okay, Mom." I smiled. "You can blame your hormones for it now."

"Yeah," she giggled like a school girl. I felt Edward shaking with silent laughter against me. "So tell me about Edward and your life together."

"Oh, well, he really is a wonderful husband." I smiled widely and pressed a soft kiss to Edward's neck, right where I had marked him today, nuzzling my face against his smooth, fragrant skin. He squeezed me to him gently in response, while I continued mumbling into the phone. "He's so patient, attentive and loving. He just loves to pamper me."

"That's a very good thing. I hope you let him do it for you and don't throw tantrums. Poor boy." Renée chuckled.

"I'm not that bad." I scowled and Edward throw his head back against the headboard, laughing quietly. "Besides I'm beginning to learn and accept that all his extreme generosity is just his way to tell 'I love you'. And I couldn't blame him for it, even if the things he does seem ridiculous sometimes."

A low, playful growl rumbled from Edward's chest and he trailed one of his hands down my bare thigh, rubbing and kneading my naked flesh sensually. I bit my lip hard, trying to stifle my moan, and pressed his phone against my shoulder.

"Stop," I whispered to him, lifting my head to shoot him a warning look.

He stared down at me with big doe eyes and flashed me a wide, innocent smile, but did not move his hand away from my thigh, even for an inch.

"How was your honeymoon? Where did he take you?" I heard Renée's voice asking and lifted the phone back to my ear.

"Nothing fancy, really." I sighed, letting the memories of our amazing wedding night flood my mind. "We stayed nearby, in a small cottage that stands on the Cullens' property. Esme has renovated it and done an absolutely wonderful job with it - it's her passion, you know. The whole honeymoon was just truly incredible and so very romantic. Edward just knows me so well, and knows how to sweep me off my feet with the simplest things. Sometimes I feel like he could read my mind."

Edward quirked his perfect eyebrow at me, amusement dancing in his bright, golden eyes. I smiled up at him and he leaned to kiss the tip of my nose.

"You know, when I see you two together, I feel exactly that." Renée said. "It's really an amazing thing to witness just how perfectly in tune you two are. I always thought that something like that could exist only in books and movie films. It's like... I don't know... beyond anything ordinary... you seem to literally gravitate around each other... it's like fate, destiny... definitely the work of higher powers."

I was speechless for a long moment, she just took me off guard with her choice of words, especially after our conversation with Carlisle this afternoon.

_ ... fate...destiny...the work of higher powers..._

_...vampires...singers...__born for a higher reason...Renesmee...Anthony...our baby..._

"Bella? Are you still there?" Renée's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at Edward and he stared down at me with a strange expression on his angelic face.

"Bella?" my mother called again.

"I'm here, Mom. Don't you think that you read too much science fiction lately?" I chuckled a bit nervously.

"Maybe. Just a little bit." she giggled. "Phil surprised me with a few new books a couple of weeks ago, for my birthday. I'm almost finished with them now. They all are just so engrossing and exciting stories, I can barely put them down."

I shook my head, smiling at her craziness. "Maybe you should take some break and try something else. Have you thought about starting the nursery yet? You should take Phil shopping. I suppose, both of you would enjoy exploring baby shops, even if you don't buy anything yet, just to get some ideas. It would be an amazing experience, I'm sure, especially because both of you are so excited about this baby. It would make the whole thing more real."

"That would be wonderful." she laughed. "I'll talk about it with Phil. I'm sure, he will just love the idea. But Bella..." she hesitated for a long moment.

"Yes, Mom?"

"...are you... are you and Edward... expecting?" she asked, a bit confused.

My breath hitched in my throat and I gripped Edward's hand on my thigh tightly. I looked up at him frightened and slightly panicked.

He shook his head, seriously. His topaz eyes filled with pain and regret. He squeezed me to him, his arms locked around me like two iron bars.

"No, we're not." I said in a weak voice.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt my whole inside froze and twist in pain as a sharp, cold, icy feeling spread through every fiber of my body. They were like the darkest, filthiest kind of blasphemy, to deny the existence of our precious baby. I whimpered quietly, pressing myself to Edward helplessly, who automatically shifted and tangled himself tighter around me in response. I molded against his body, that now shielded mine securely. His sweet breath fanned into my face, caressing along my parted lips.

"Bella? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Renée pressed, confusion and worry dripping in her voice.

"No, Mom." I cleared my throat anxiously. "Everything's alright."

"Baby, don't lie to me. I know something's up. Tell me."

I looked pleadingly at Edward and he took the phone from my shaking hand gently and buried his fingers into my hair, pulling my face softly to his chest.

"Hello, Renée, it's Edward." his velvety voice rang smoothly.

"Edward?" I heard my mother's surprised voice. "Edward, what's going on? Are you two hiding something from me?"

"Let me explain, Renée, please." Edward sighed. "It's not what you think."

"Then what?" she demanded.

"When I was young, I got quite sick." he started. "That's how I met Carlisle so many years ago, he was my doctor. He treated my whole family when we all fell ill, but could save only my life, my mother and father passed away before he could've helped them, as well. After I recovered, he told me that sadly, because of some complications, I would never be able to father a child, I could never have a family of my own."

I shuddered in his arms, listening to his words silently. I felt so much relief that this was only a lie, that by some miracle he and I, together, had been able to create such a precious little creature, a new life, a child of our own, because I couldn't imagine our life without our squirming, lively baby. But on the other hand, it was such a terrible feeling to lie to my mother, especially about something so important. It felt absolutely wrong to keep my pregnancy from her, even though I knew that it was the right thing to do. For her safety and for our own.

"Oh, Edward." she gasped on the other end of the line. "Why haven't you told me this sooner? Oh God, I'm just... I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Renée." Edward assured her. "It's not a common thing to talk about, and I'm really not comfortable with this topic. It's a pretty sore point for both Bella and me, despite the fact that we accept it fully."

"This was the reason why you left her a year ago?" Renée asked.

I felt Edward stiffen against me. For a very long moment he remained silent and I just listened to his soft, even breathing carefully.

"It was a huge part of it. I thought she deserved better." he admitted finally and Renée hummed in understanding, while I shook my head and pressed a firm kiss to his chest. Silly man, no one was better for me than him.

"Is Bella alright?"

Edward kissed my forehead softly, reaching for my hand and twinning our fingers tightly together, resting them on the top of my belly. "She's fine. We just had a pretty long day, with a lot of unpacking. She's tired."

"Oh, I see." Renée sighed. "I presume that you're not in Forks anymore, then."

"No. We moved to Alaska a week ago." he answered. "Bella wanted to leave Forks as soon as possible. After all that happened there, she just didn't feel comfortable living in that town anymore."

"I can understand that." she said quietly. "She just lost her father there." I could hear the pain in her voice, still. She missed Charlie, too, very much.

"That, yes." Edward squeezed me to him. "And some people just couldn't stop gossiping about us. The icing on top of the cake... It just became too much for her, for both of us, really."

"Gossiping? What were they gossiping about?" Renée asked confused.

"Mostly about our reason to have got married so young. A few jealous, shallow girls and boys from our school fabricated some pretty nasty stories. They thought that I accidentally knocked her up and married her out of pity. They acted pretty rude with her when she ran into them in town and when we went to one of our friend's birthday party. One of them even had the nerve to ask her why hadn't she aborted the baby already."

"Oh God." Renée gasped, horrified. "No wonder, why she got so upset when I asked her if she was pregnant. She must have had enough of this question. I'm sorry, Edward. So sorry."

"It's okay. There was no way for you to know." he assured her again. "She's happy here, you know." he added, smiling down at me. "We both found peace and serenity here, after those few months of complete chaos back in Forks. It's a very nice change."

"I'm glad to hear that." she sounded relieved. "I was afraid that Charlie's violent... death would... break her. That it would be too much for her. Despite how little time they spent together while Bella was a child, I know how much they loved each other. She is so much like him." her voice trembled and I heard her take a few big, shaky breaths. She was crying again.

"She's really fine." Edward said, staring down at me. "Though she misses him terribly. Sometimes she calls him in her sleep." he added softly.

I gasped, staring up at him with wide eyes. He'd never mentioned this to me before and I couldn't remember dreaming about anything lately.

"Can you give the phone back to her, Edward?" Renée asked softly, after a long moment of silence.

"Of course. Goodbye, Renée." he answered in that _smooth_, _velvet voice_. It sent a shiver down my spine. "And congratulations."

"Thanks." she sighed quietly. I could imagine her lips curling up into a soft smile. "Bye."

"Mom?" I murmured into the phone after Edward gave the tiny thing back to me. "Is everything okay?"

"I should be the one asking this." she chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine. Really." I assured her. "I promise."

"Yes, well... you should come and visit us soon. We could do so much things together and you have to experience at least a tiny part of this pregnancy." she was excited again and my head spun at her sudden mood change. "Both you and Edward are in desperate need of some good, healthy dose of sunshine."

A wide grin spread across Edward's lips slowly and I couldn't help giggling at his silly expression and my mother's wild excitement.

"We'll see, Mom. We're quite busy right now."

"Okay, okay, honey." she sighed again. "Just don't be a stranger. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." I murmured.

"I let you go now. Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Thanks. Take care of yourself and my baby brother or sister too." I smiled. "And say 'hi' to Phil for me."

"Will do. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Mom."

Edward took the phone from me and tossed it gracefully onto the bedside table. He pulled me down onto the bed and hugged me close. I melted happily to his body, snuggling as close to him as my pregnant belly let me, twinning our legs together. He wrapped the cover around us and sneaked his hand beneath my T-shirt. I sighed softly as his fingers drew lazy circles on the side of my belly.

"Are you all right, Bella?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah," I murmured into his chest, nuzzling my face into the soft fabric of his night shirt. "I just hate lying to her."

"It's a necessity. She must not know the truth. It would put her and Phil and now their baby too into danger. I know you hate it, I hate it too, but it's the right thing to do." he explained patiently.

"I know. Of course, I know." I tilted my head and pressed my lips to his throat. "But it doesn't make it any easier. I want to tell her so much that she's going to be a grandmother, and share this little angel with her. I want our baby to get to know his or her other grandmother too, I want Renée to get to know her only grandchild. I want it so badly."

"Oh Bella." he moaned, squeezing me to him. I cringed at the hint of pain that colored his voice. "This is why I didn't want this life for you. This is why I'd fought so hard against it for so long."

"No, Edward. No!" I sat up and shouted. "No. Please don't." Tears gathered into my eyes and blurred my vision. I blinked furiously, willing them back. "I want this life, I still want this. I've never wanted it more than I want now. You, me and our child... I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's you, it's always been you, ever since I laid my eyes on you in the cafeteria. Without any doubt, I belong to you and into your world."

"You lost your father and soon you'll have to give up your mother, your stepfather. You will never be able to see your little brother or sister..."

"Shh..." I leaned over him and put my fingers to his lips, silencing him. "What happened to Charlie was not your fault, you know that. All this mess that surrounds us, that has surrounded us from the very beginning... none of it is your fault, please understand it. Not what happened with James, or Jasper's slip on my birthday, or Aro's desire to enslave you and Alice and me, or Caius's insane desire to destroy us all..."

He heaved a deep sigh. "Bella..."

I shook my head stubbornly. "You're not responsible for what other people think or do. I can live without Renée, but I can't live without you and our baby. This is the truth, you know it, don't you?"

He stared at me for a long moment, watching me intently. "I love you, Bella, so much." he whispered finally and pressed a soft, tender kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, very much." I breathed, kissing him back.

"Come here." he pulled me back into his arms and I snuggled to him once more. "You should sleep, love."

"Hmm..." I hummed, leaning my head on his chest. "I'm going to be a big sister soon." I mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, you are." he kissed the top of my head lovingly, chuckling softly.

"It's so weird." I sighed. "I want to see him or her. At least once. Even if I have to do it secretly, from the shadows."

"Then we'll go and see your baby brother or sister, once Renée gave birth to him or her." Edward said.

"With Anthony or Renesmee." I smiled, already half-asleep.

"Yes, with our child." he smiled. "Turn around, love." he murmured quietly and I rolled onto my other side lazily. "Much better, isn't it?" he asked, after pulling me back against his body, pressing my back tightly to his chest. I rested my head on his muscular upper arm, while he spooned me from behind, wrapping his other arm securely around me.

"Hmm... yes, so much better." I put my hand on top of his on my belly and he laced his fingers through mine. "But still not close enough." I pushed my butt back against him.

"Bella." he groaned, pressing his face into my messy hair. "Sleep, love, before I change my mind and keep you up all night instead."

"Stay with me." I whispered.

"Always." Edward's sweet, velvety voice flowed into my ear before I surrendered to the darkness finally.

* * *

"Good morning, Sunshine." Edward breathed into my ear, nuzzling my cheek softly.

"It's still the middle of the night, Edward." I chuckled, peaking through my lashes groggily. "How many hours have I slept now?"

"About three." he murmured into my skin, peppering my neck with soft, sensual kisses. I hummed in pleasure.

Six weeks had passed since my first hunting, since that ugly argument with Rosalie, since the day my mother had told me about her pregnancy and Carlisle had talked about his theory about vampires and their singers. Six long and relatively quiet and peaceful weeks, which we had spent unpacking and fully settling in our new home, and waiting for our baby's birth, preparing and decorating the nursery. It was almost done now, only the crib and a few small things missing. We'd spent long hours painting the walls. We'd chosen a soft green color, because we still didn't know if we had a boy or a girl, though Alice had a very strong intuition about it, stating very stubbornly for weeks now that it was going to be a girl, driving both Emmett and Jasper – who'd made a bet about it, of course - insane with her excessive confidence. Without her visions, there was simply no way for her to know it. Edward had painted a breathtaking, very detailed forest scene on the south wall. It'd been Esme's idea and I'd fallen in love with it instantly, so Edward had been very determined to do it to make me happy. Esme had chosen a soft, moss green plush carpet to match the beautiful scenery, making the whole room look like some magical forest. On our shopping trips we'd managed to find the perfect baby furniture, simple but beautiful, dark wood dressers, storage, bookcase and toy box – and even a changing table, though we weren't sure if our baby would have human needs or not, even Carlisle couldn't give a proper answer to that question. Edward had painted my old rocking chair carefully, to match the other pieces in the room, and spent an hour to find the perfect place for it, pushing the poor thing there and there, frowning and then frowning some more just to move it again. He'd been just so cute, a young, excited father, impatient to meet his child finally. We both had become pretty impatient as the weeks had passed. And even the others buzzed with some wild excitement, leaving the house less and less, because they didn't want to miss the big show, as Emmett had stated once.

"Hmm..." I hummed again quietly, enjoying the way his lips were caressing my skin so sensually. "Only three?" I managed to ask.

"Yes." he nibbled my jawline softly.

"Not much."

"According to Carlisle, it's perfectly normal, and it's going to be less and less as the days pass. Your transformation is nearly complete." he said, sounding very satisfied.

"I know. It's just weird. It's hard to get used to it." I sighed, trying to snuggle closer to him, which wasn't an easy thing to do with my huge belly. Our baby had grown so much in the past few weeks and I was so big now. "Since I started to sleep less and less, suddenly I've got so much free time. I just don't know what to do with it yet. And it's weird to spend most of the night wide awake, while my brain still thinks that I should sleep, because it would be the normal thing to do. But the matter is that I don't need it anymore. I feel well rested with only a few hours of sleeping."

"Well, very soon your problem will be solved, love." he kissed my temple lovingly and rubbed the top of my belly tenderly. "I'm sure our baby is going to give us enough job to preoccupy our every waking hour. I think, it's going to be a good thing then that none of us will have to sleep anymore."

"It's almost time." I couldn't help grinning up at him widely in the darkness of our bedroom. The lack of light wasn't a problem for me anymore, I could see everything perfectly well, which was also one of the weirdest things I'd ever experienced.

"Yes." he grinned back, his whole body practically vibrated against mine with excitement. He slipped further down on our bed – his quick movements weren't only a blur to me anymore, because I was just as fast now as him and rest of our family – and cradled my belly ever so gently, leaning his head on top of it, listening to our baby's every tiny movement.

"He or she is such a strong, lively baby." he murmured in awe. "I still don't understand how can he or she move around so much."

I chuckled, twinning my fingers into his messy, bronze hair. "Maybe he or she inherited Daddy's stamina." he flashed me a wide, boyish grin. "And also his disability to sleep, because I swear he or she just simply doesn't stop moving around nowadays."

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked worriedly.

"No." I laughed at his expression. "Surprisingly no. I think, changing slowly into a vampire during your pregnancy is a rather pleasant and very, very useful thing. It prevents you from experiencing the bad side of the pregnancy, like sore back and feet, constant tiredness, extreme discomfort or even pain. Even my morning sickness wasn't so bad or lasted that long, and my mood swings weren't that bad either."

"Thank God." he rolled his eyes playfully at me and I growled at him.

"Bella Cullen, did you just growl at me?" he narrowed his eyes, his lips twitching into a mischievous smirk.

"Yes, I did." I nodded, growling some more, baring my teeth at him, challenging.

"See, baby? Mommy is so mean sometimes." he whispered to my belly, kissing it softly.

"Edward!" I gasped and he burst out laughing.

His beautiful, musical laugh instantly echoed in my mind. Our baby simply adored his or her father's voice, always repeating it to me whenever he sang or laughed wholeheartedly at something. It was such an amazing experience, feeling his or her deep, unconditional love for him.

"He or she loves you so much, already." I breathed in awe.

"Just like you, Mommy." he smiled. "You know how much he or she loves the sound of your voice too, and even more the sound of your heartbeat. It makes him or her feel safe, even now that it's slowed down drastically. "

I smiled. "That's nice."

"Yes, it is." he nodded. "I miss your blush." he added, reaching up with his free hand to brush the back of his finger along my cheek.

"I still blush." I said.

"Yes, but not like you used to do it." he frowned. "Your heartbeat is so slow now, barely pumping the blood in your veins. Now when you blush, your cheeks only became a faint pink color, not the beautiful scarlet I loved so much."

I stared at him for a long moment, speechless. "You knew it was going to happen eventually. It's normal. Very soon my heart is going to stop completely and I'll never blush again."

"I know that. I just... miss it. And when it will be completely gone, I'm going to miss it even more." he admitted quietly, sorrow lacing his voice.

"We gather so much more in return." I murmured, feeling helpless. I wanted to give him everything his heart desired.

"I know." he smiled again. "And I wouldn't trade them for the world. You, our baby, a long and hopefully blissful eternity together."

"Sounds like a pretty good trade."

"The best." he pressed another kiss on my belly.

"You know, I think it's going to be a boy." I sighed.

"You do, now?" he chuckled.

"Yeah." I nodded confidently.

"And why exactly do you think that now? If I remember well, it was only yesterday that you were so sure that it was going to be a girl." he raised one of his perfect eyebrows playfully.

"Yes, but I thought it through logically since then, and i was led to the conclusion that he can only be a boy." I explained seriously.

"And what, pray tell, led you to this conclusion, Mrs. Cullen? Please share your reasons with your very curious husband." he put his chin on top of my belly, just above my belly button and stared at me expectantly. Amusement danced in his black eyes.

"Well, with all the kicking and somersets, it surely can't be anything but a boy. And look how big I am, I can't see my own feet anymore and if he grows some more I won't be able to go out the door." I sighed and he burst out laughing again.

"I think, you overstate it a bit, my love. It's not that bad."

"Oh but it is." I scowled at him. "We're going to have a giant baby."

He flipped onto his back and laughed harder. "A giant? Really?" Then he was at my side again, hovering over me – as much as it was possible for him -, his face only a very few inches from mine, our noses touching. "Well, if he or she is going to be a giant, it will be surely something that the poor little child inherited from your side, Mrs. Cullen. But because I can't mention any tiny portion of your body that would be anything less than perfect, I don't think we have any real reason to worry about this."

We stared at each other silently for a very long time. I tangled my fingers into his hair, holding him to me, while he caressed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my lips, my chin lovingly.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered, his lips brushed against mine as he spoke. I could taste his sweet breath on the tip of my tongue.

"And you're thirsty." I brushed his bronze locks out of his forehead and traced the purplish bruises under his eyes. "Emmett and Jasper is waiting for you. They're impatient."

I could hear the boys talking and playing video games downstairs while waiting. They were just so eager to go.

"I don't want to leave you here alone." Edward sighed, pushing his leg between mine.

"Don't start this again, please. I won't be alone. Esme, Carlisle and Alice will be here too." I said softly. "And Rosalie too." I added quietly. His expression darkened at the mention of his sister's name.

Though six weeks had passed, his anger toward her had not subsided. He wanted me and our child as far away from her as possible, and fortunately she respected his wishes, not wanting to anger him further. I couldn't help being grateful for her keeping her distance. Ever since that horrible argument, I simply couldn't trust her anymore and felt pretty anxious whenever she came too close to me. So anxious, that it had become a habit for our child to put up his or her shield in her presence.

"I don't want her anywhere near you two." he growled angrily.

"I know that." I caressed his cheek reassuringly. "And you know I can't trust her anymore, either. It's just... the memory of her words that afternoon is frightening." Instinctively, I pulled my leg up, shielding my belly as much as possible, while he hovered over me more protectively – as much as possible with my belly in the way. It really was so, so big. "But I feel a strange need to somehow solve this... problem. I don't want our baby to be born into such a mess. I don't want all this anger and tension to surround him or her."

Edward sighed, frowning. "I don't want it either." he rubbed the top of my belly tenderly. "But how do you think we can solve this? This isn't something that some talking can solve." he heaved a deep sigh. "I heard her thoughts that afternoon, Bella." his eyes hardened as the memories flooded his mind. "I can't get those malicious words and images out of my mind. She wished your death. She thought of you as some kind of human incubator and of our child as her own. She imagined him or her calling her mommy and telling her 'I love you'. She imagined doing things with him or her that's only a parent's privilege..."

"Shh..." I put my hands on his cheeks, cradling him to me. I hated Rosalie for causing him so much pain. No man, no father should ever hear and see such horrible things. "Edward, those are just the wishes and dreams of an abused, bittersweet woman. Some morbid fantasies about something she can never have, but wants it more than anything. I don't ask you to forget them and pretend that this has never happened. Neither do I ask you to forgive her, because I can't just do that either. But can't we at least try to talk to her, to try to smooth things out? I just want a calmer, more civilized atmosphere here in our home."

"We can try that." he sighed resignedly. "For our little girl or boy."

"For our baby." I smiled up at him and he leaned to press his lips to mine softly. "But only after you hunted."

"Bella..." he growled.

"I'm thirsty, you know, and counting on getting a taste of that angry grizzly Emmett has promised me to bring back to me." I said. "But if you're so anxious to leave me, I can come with you. It would be fun to hunt again."

"Absolutely no." he said firmly, glaring down at me with a blazing fire in his eyes. "You're so stubborn." he sighed again. "But I need you to stay safe. Even Carlisle agreed that you shouldn't go into the woods to hunt anymore, till the baby's birth. It would be too risky, anything could happen." he run his fingertips along the side of my huge belly lovingly.

"I'm almost as invulnerable now like the rest of you. Carlisle can't take any blood from me anymore, because he can't penetrate my skin, you know that. And even if I was still so fragile as I used to be, the baby's shield would protect me from any harm. Your child is even more protective of me than you, you know. I don't know how can that be even possible, but it's surely true. You all worry too much."

He grinned at me, amusement danced in his eyes. "Maybe," his voice was low, with a sensual edge in it. My breathing quickened and I bit my lip to stifle my moan. "but I still want you to stay here. You can pack some more in the nursery. Most of the baby stuff we bought is still in boxes."

I heaved a huge sigh, rolling my eyes at him. "Okay. Maybe I can do that." I kissed the tip of his nose. "But you really need to go and hunt." I added more seriously. "You're thirsty. And I'm thirsty too. Catch something delicious for us, Daddy. I'm tired of drinking from a cup, it's just not the same."

"Your wish is my command, Milady." he flashed me a grin, though anxiety still shadowed his eyes at the thought of leaving.

"Edward, go." I chuckled at him when he still hadn't moved a muscle five minutes later.

"Be safe." he breathed against my lips, kissing me one last time. He slid down on our bed and lifted up my nightgown. He pressed his lips to the top of my belly ever so softly. "Keep Mommy safe, baby." he whispered against my skin.

I smiled. "Don't worry. We're going to be fine." I run my fingers through his hair. "Hurry back, though."

"Always." he said and climbed out of the bed reluctantly. Half a minute later, after a quick change, he was out of our room, then disappeared into the forest with his brothers.

"Your daddy can be so stubborn sometimes." I sighed, rubbing my belly lovingly, already missing my overprotective husband.

"They're gone finally." Alice skipped into the room without knocking and hopped down onto the bed with a huge sigh.

"Was Emmett a bit too much?" I snickered quietly, leaning back against Edward's pillow, inhaling his scent deeply.

"He drove Jasper completely crazy downstairs while you were asleep. He was too eager to go to this hunting trip and spend some well-deserved manly time with his brothers." she made a big show rolling her eyes.

"Carlisle should have gone with them too." I said. "He would have enjoyed it too."

"You know that if Carlisle had gone too, Edward would have stayed home with you. He wouldn't have left you here without someone with medical knowledge. I'm sure, he's freaking out right now, anyway." she snickered into her tiny fist. "And it took more than a week for Emmett to convince him to go with them. And he only agreed in the end, because Emmett annoyed the hell out of him."

I couldn't help laughing at the memory of Emmett trying to convince Edward. He'd worked so hard to make him agree. He'd whined and begged and followed my poor husband everywhere, giving him reason after reason why this trip would be so awesome, and why he shouldn't miss it for the world.

"Because it's going to be a super cool trip." I tried to mimic Emmett's tone and Alice burst out laughing. "I'm glad he's feeling better now." I added quietly after a few minutes.

"All that talking seems to work." she nodded. "Jasper thinks that they will be alright. With time."

"That's good to hear." I smiled, truly feeling happy for Emmett's sake. He deserved to be happy.

In the past weeks Carlisle and Emmett had spent long hours, sometimes days, just talking to Rosalie about anything and everything she'd been willing to talk about. According to Carlisle, she'd been distant and pretty angry with the whole world at first, stubbornly keeping completely silent, seemingly not listening to one, single word they'd been speaking. But then, for some unknown reason, she'd started to talk too and opened up to them slowly. None of them had spoken about what they'd been talking about exactly and neither me, nor the others had ever asked about it. But it seemed to work, Rosalie was already somehow a different person, much more relaxed and less bitter than I'd ever seen her. Jasper and Edward had been monitoring her every flicker of emotion and every single, tiny thought very closely, so she couldn't possibly hide anything and fool any of us again. But she was a vampire, frozen forever, and it was very hard for her to let go her inner demons, nearly impossible. But Carlisle believed that they could be silenced enough for her to find some peace and good in her immortal life. That was the most she could do.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you and Edward to talk to Rosalie?" Alice broke the silence of the room again. "You know I can't see what's going to happen, but he's still so angry with her and so very protective of you and the baby. It could end disastrously."

"I know that, Alice." I sighed. "But I'm willing to take the risk. I want to make the things better between Rosalie and us. For our baby's sake. I don't want any animosity in our family. I don't want my child to grow up like this. I can handle Edward, don't worry."

"Wouldn't it be better to talk to her alone?" she asked.

"Edward would never allow that, Alice. You know it."

"But he's not here now." she raised one of her eyebrow suggestively. "Wouldn't you rather do this privately? Only Rosalie and you?"

I grimaced. "Alice, don't you think it would only cause more problem? To go behind Edward's back?"

"Rose might be more honest and opened with you alone." she shrugged.

"She hates me. Why would she be so willing to play nice with me now?" I bit my lip anxiously, unable to push the idea out of my mind. I had to admit that I started to like it, though felt incredibly guilty because of it. I didn't want go behind Edward's back. I didn't want to betray him like that.

"She doesn't hate you. Not really." she said. "She's just pretty jealous and hurt. And she's not an easy person."

"I've noticed that." I murmured, rubbing my belly tenderly, then heaved a deep sigh again. "I'd rather wait for Edward."

"Okay. It's your decision." she smiled, placing her small hand on top of my huge belly, besides mine. My baby greeted her with a strong kick.

"Hello, Aunty." I cooed softly, making her giggle. "What? My child has just greeted you. He or she already has good manners."

"Of course. With Edward as his or her father, I'm not even surprised." she chuckled. "It's probably in his or her genes."

"Are you making fun of my husband, Alice Cullen?" I asked, scowling at her playfully.

"Yeah. It's my duty as his sister." she giggled.

"And what's your duty as _my_ sister?"

"To feed you properly and entertain you while my dear brother is away on a super cool hunting trip." she patted my belly ever so gently.

I laughed.

"Come on, get out of bed. We have plenty of things to do." she urged.

"What things?" I asked warily.

She rolled her eyes, as if it were that obvious and I should know what was in her mind. I wasn't the mind-reader of the family, for God's sake.

"You have to eat breakfast and then get ready."

"Ready for what?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"We're going shopping, of course, silly." she rolled her eyes again.

"No." I said firmly.

"No? But Bella," she whined. "I just found an amazing, little baby shop nearby. We have to go there."

"No, we don't." I shook my head, already tired of this argument. "Alice, please, we've talked about this. No more shopping. The baby has more than enough clothes, toys, blankets and whatever a child could ever need. He or she hasn't even been born yet, but is the most spoiled baby on the face of earth already. It's enough, Alice."

"But..."

"No, buts." I shook my head again. "No more baby stuffs. All we still need is a crib. Nothing else."

"Yeah. And a tough one, for this little strongman." she patted my belly.

"Yes." I smiled.

"The boys are going to take care of it. They want to surprise you, you know." she grinned.

"I know, they told me that much." I frowned. "I just wish they would let me in on this grandiose secret of theirs. I'd like to have some word in the subject, After all it's the most important piece of the nursery and my child will spend long hours in it. I want it to be perfect."

She laughed. "Do you think Edward will settle for anything less? Just trust him."

"I do trust him. And you're right, of course." I sighed. "It's just..."

"You're an anxious mother." she squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, everything will be perfect. Your child is very lucky to have such wonderful parents. No doubt why he or she loves you both so much already."

"And don't forget his or her aunts and uncles and grandparents. He or she is lucky to have such a loving family to love and protect him or her."

"You know, it's so frustrating that I can't see if it's going be a boy or a girl." she pouted.

"This kind of surprise I don't mind, at all." I rubbed my belly lovingly. "And I thought you loved shopping for both genders." I raised my eyebrow at her playfully.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course I loved it. It was so much fun. All those beautiful, cute, tiny clothes..." she had on a dreamy expression and I couldn't help chuckling at her.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Esme walked into the room then, smiling at us sweetly.

"It's still the middle of the night." I shook my head, smiling at her.

"I know." she laughed softly. "I brought you some breakfast. At Edward's strict instruction."

"My dear husband worries about me too much." I sat up carefully and leaned back against the headboard.

"I would be the one worrying if he didn't." she placed the tray in my lap, which wasn't an easy task around my stomach. "I made you some ham and eggs and brought some blood too."

I inhaled deeply, and moaned. My mouth watered instantly, it all smelled just so deliciously. "Thanks, Esme."

"Just eat." she caressed my cheek lovingly, tugging a lock of my messy hair behind my ear.

"Okay, so if we aren't going to shopping, what would you like to do instead?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Alice, let her eat her breakfast first, in peace." Esme scolded her gently.

"It's okay, really." I chuckled with full mouth, then looked at my bubbly sister. "I don't want to do anything special. I'd like to pack a little bit around the nursery."

"Excellent!" she clapped her hands, grinning widely. "Can I help? Please?"

"Yes, you can." I nodded. "Esme, would you like to join us, too?"

"It would be my pleasure." she smiled.

"I have to change." Alice jumped up from the bed, grinning widely. I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly. "If we stay home, I think it's a bit too much." she gestured to the fancy dress she was wearing, which probably had cost a fortune, along with the also pretty expensive-looking – and perfectly matching - high heels on her petite feet.

"Take your time." I said between two bites, trying to stifle my moans of pure pleasure. Everything tasted even better than they smelled, if that was even possible. I couldn't chew and swallow fast enough.

"Meet you in the nursery." she chuckled, then skipped out of the room happily. I thought, I was forgiven for not going shopping with her.

"How is my grandchild today?" Esme asked when we remained alone in the room, stroking the top of my belly tenderly.

"Perfectly well." I smiled widely. "But I can't wait to hold him or her in my arms finally." I admitted.

"I can believe that." She laughed softly. "Only a very few more weeks and you can do that."

"He or she moves around so much lately, never seems to rest. Is it normal?"

"Well, he or she is getting bigger and bigger with each passing day and has smaller and smaller room to move around inside you. Don't worry about this, just try to enjoy it, while it lasts. Even if it sometimes makes you feel uncomfortable." she reassured me.

"It doesn't." I shook my head.

"You're very lucky, then." she smiled. "I remember how it was for me, tough only faintly." Ever since she'd found out that her baby boy had lived, her pain she'd always felt over her loss seemed to have disappeared. She was still sad, of course, because she'd been lied about her son's death and missed out his whole life because of this one, single, cruel lie. She hadn't seen him growing up, taking his first step, saying his first words, discovering the world around him, going to school, learning new and interesting things, falling in love eventually and getting married to the love of his life, becoming a father, then a grandfather... But I guessed that having me around, knowing now that I and even this tiny baby inside me, my son or daughter, were her own flesh and blood, something that was coming from her, from her beloved son, was helping to ease her sorrow, at least a little bit.

"It's a special pregnancy." I murmured, rubbing my little love gently through my skin.

"A very special one, indeed." her smile widened even more, as she felt her grandchild moving around.

"I'm a little scared." I whispered, looking into her gentle, loving eyes.

"Of what?" she asked patiently, taking my hand in hers.

"Of what is coming." I sighed. "The delivery and all the craziness that is waiting for us after it, even finishing my transformation."

"Everything will be alright." she assured me. "You just have to remember that you're not alone in this. You have all of us, especially Edward. You two are going to be wonderful parents. You already are. I'm so very proud of both of you, as does Carlisle. You're a very strong woman, Bella, and Edward is a very good man. He's going to help you through the delivery, I'm sure, so don't worry." she smiled. "Together, you're going to bring your beautiful child into this world, a new life that you've created together. This is such a beautiful, incredible experience, you're going to see very soon." she rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb, her voice softened. "I have to admit you that I'm so glad that Edward and you decided to do this alone. I was afraid that the idea would frighten him, that he was going to over think it and worry too much about your and the baby's safety, underestimating his capability to deliver him or her. I know that he's perfectly capable of doing this, to help you through it and keep both of you perfectly safe. It's going to be such a life altering experience, which is only going to deepen even more the already very strong bond between the three of you. But you have to know that we'll be here, too. If you will need any of us, we'll be there in a blink of an eye. Nothing bad can happen, nothing can go wrong. I promise you that."

She reached for me and brushed the back of her fingers along my cheek. A tender, loving, motherly gesture. I felt myself relax under her touch.

"Thank you." I breathed, feeling a bit emotional.

"Any time, Sweetheart." she smiled a sweet smile at me. "But now, drink." she pointed at my huge cup of blood, which still stood on my tray, untouched. I'd left it last because it was the most delicious dish among all of them.

I didn't need to be told twice, I grabbed the tough metal cup and lifted it to my lips, eager to finally taste the precious, dark red liquid on my tongue. It was heavenly, as always, though it would have been even better freshly from the source. I missed our hunting trips with Edward, even though he'd always been the one catching the prey while I'd stayed hidden, watching him, waiting patiently.

"Only a bit more patience and you can go to catch your own prey again." Esme chuckled lightly, while I frowned.

"I can't wait." I put the empty cup back down on the tray and sighed.

"I think you should go to the nursery now, before Alice does all the packing herself, and finishes with it before any of us could put a foot in the room. I take your tray to the kitchen till then."

I nodded to her and climbed out of the bed, shockingly gracefully. My clumsiness had become only a bad memory of my human days, and I couldn't be happier about it. I decided to stay in my nightgown. It was quite big and pretty comfortable to move around in. I walked slowly out of the room and toward the nursery barefoot, putting my hair up in a messy bun in the hallway and humming softly a beautiful nursery rhyme, which I knew my baby loved, especially when his or her daddy was singing it. But I stopped dead in my track as soon as I reached the door. It was open and there stood in the middle of room, with her back to me, like a marble statue - completely silently and unmoving, not even breathing – the beautiful blond vampire, Rosalie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, stepping into the room finally, but keeping my distance carefully. My heart beat in my throat and I was absolutely sure that the baby's shield was around me again.

She didn't respond to my words, or even seem to acknowledge my presence.

"Why are you here?" I asked her again, anxiously. I wanted to talk to her and make everything right, or at least more tolerable, but not like this, not alone, but together with Edward. The idea of talking to her alone suddenly didn't seem so good than earlier. "You shouldn't be in this room. You know that it's going to piss Edward off further. He doesn't trust you and to tell the truth neither do I."

"I've given you a very good reason to feel this way, haven't I?" she asked quietly, still facing away from me.

I wrapped my arms around myself, cradling my big belly protectively. I heard the others freeze suddenly around the house, before they all began to move toward the stairs. But the invisible barrier that was indeed around me stopped them in the middle of the hallway. Only Esme was able to step into the protective bubble, but I stopped her. I needed to face this alone, if it happened this way. I would not run away from her, even if I knew that Edward was going to freak out because of this encounter.

"It's okay, Esme." I said softly to her, before turning my full attention back to Rosalie.

Esme stopped, only a few steps away from the door, but didn't move back. I knew she was listening closely and was ready to burst into the room in a nanosecond, if Rosalie did anything wrong.

"How would you feel in our place?" I asked, staring at the blond vampire's rigid form. "If it'd been Edward and me who was planning to take your baby away from you? If it'd been us who wanted to tear him or her out of your arms right after you gave birth to him or her? If it'd been us who planned to practically destroy you and your mate only to get your child for ourselves?"

She sighed. "My own reaction to something like this would have been much, much worse than yours." she admitted in a soft whisper, finally turning toward me. "I would have ripped you apart then and there. I wouldn't have let any of you breath another breath."

Her brutal honesty - though it did not surprise me – stirred my instincts. Everything inside me was screaming at me to protect my baby, and I felt my whole body begin to shake with the force of this powerful desire. I knew that she would not do anything to hurt my son or daughter and me - not that she could anyway, even if she tried to do it - but I couldn't help it, I couldn't control my strong motherly instincts.

"You wanted to talk to me." she changed the subject suddenly. "To give me another chance. I know that this is not what Edward wants, at all, but for you he agreed to do it."

"He and I both want this because of our child." I said, tightening my arms around my belly. I wanted to wrap our baby in a safe and protective blanket tightly, and hide my little angel. I was fighting the urge to stay in place and not to move somewhere far away from my sister-in-law, bottling my warring emotions and urges inside my body.

"Why?" she cocked her head confused, completely oblivious of the raging storm inside me.

I stared at her for a long moment, thinking through my answer carefully. "He or she has two aunts and deserves to have both Alice and you in his or her life, and also deserves peace and love around him or her. I don't want my baby to grow up watching his or her parents fighting with one of his or her aunts. I don't want him or her to have to watch this for an eternity. This is not the type of family I want my child to be born into and grow up in. It's not for you, Rosalie, but for our son or daughter alone."

"So you're willing to forget what happened?" she was still confused, but took a hesitant step forward hopefully.

I sucked in a sharp breath at her movement, but stayed motionless, otherwise. I was calm in the outside – mostly -, but my inside raved, I felt something bubbling inside my body, my blood – or mostly venom now - boiled in my veins. I wanted Edward to be here with me in this moment. I wanted him so badly.

"No, Rosalie." I shook my head. "Neither Edward, nor me could ever just forget what happened, the way you abused our trust. Especially Edward's. You're selfish and self-centered, unable to think about anything or anybody else but yourself. But for a parent their main priority is always their child, they place him or her before anything else, even their own needs. I don't need Jasper's ability to know how deeply you love my baby and would do almost anything for him or her. But would you place your niece or nephew before yourself? If you're willing to do this, to always keep in mind his or her best interest, then I'm willing to give you a chance to be a part of his or her life. But you still have to prove yourself, that you're worthy of our trust again. I won't let you hurt my family. Not my child, not Edward, ever." I prayed that I was doing the right thing. "You need to accept that this is Edward's and my child, don't ever try to take our place. If you want to be a real aunt to this little angel," I caressed my belly gently - my hands were still shaking badly. "you need to grow up and finally stop the teenage tantrums."

To my great surprise she started to laugh.

I blinked at her slightly shaking form, as her trilling laughter filled the room. My baby stopped moving around for a long moment, probably listening to the unfamiliar sound - he or she was so sensitive to the sounds of the surrounding world. Many kind of music, the songs of the birds and especially the voices of the members of the family seemed to fascinate my little one all the time. It was just simply adorable.

"You are not afraid to speak your mind to me." she stared straight into my eyes. "_This,_ I've always respected in you." she paused briefly, before continuing with a heavy sigh. Her amusement disappeared. "I've never understood you. I could never understand why you wanted to be with Edward so badly. Why you were so ready to throw everything away just to stay with him."

"He's an amazing man and worthy of anybody's love." I felt a sudden urge to defend my husband. My instincts demanded frantically to protect my beloved.

Rosalie smiled. "I know that. He's often a pain in the ass, but he's, without a doubt, a really special creature. Maybe this is why you fit in with him so perfectly. You're so much alike."

"Do you mean, I'm a pain in the ass too?" I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly.

"No." she shook her head, chuckling. "I mean, you're really special too, the exact same way as him."

My eyes widened. I'd never thought I would ever hear something like this coming out of Rosalie Hale's mouth.

"I can't deny it." she shrugged casually. "Don't be so surprised."

"You've never really liked him. And you've never really liked me." I said.

"I've never really understand any of you." she shrugged again. "And he's wounded my pride so deeply, from time to time."

"Because he's never wanted you?" I asked, unable to hide my grimace. "Because he's never fallen for you? Because your beauty has never affected him the way it usually affects men? Because it's never brought him to his knees before you?"

She frowned. "It was a part of it." she admitted, then paused for a long moment. "It was because he's rejected me, yes, but not the way you think."

"What do you mean?" I was confused now.

"He rejected me even before he had the chance to get to know who I really was. He rejected me while I was laying in their current home, broken, dying, burning from the inside out, changing into what I am now. He didn't want to give me a chance. He didn't want me to be a part of his perfect family, because he thought that I wasn't good enough for them. He was angry with Carlisle for saving me and he was angry with me, too, for invading into their lives. As if I'd asked those bastards to hurt me. As if I'd wanted them to end my life. I loved my life so much, Bella. So much."

I gaped at her, shocked. How could she think that? I couldn't believe that she truly meant what she'd just said. "You're so, so wrong." I shook my head. "Do you really believe this is true? Do you really think that Edward is a this kind of person? Because if you do, then you're seriously wrong about it, and I have to tell you, that - despite the fact that you've known him for long decades now - you have absolutely no idea who your brother is. Do you even know what his special ability is? Or how does it work?"

She stared at me as if I'd gone crazy, and rolled her eyes at me. "Of course."

"Obviously not, or at least you don't know enough about it." I shook my head frustrated. "During those three agonizing days, he was forced by his gift to witness and practically live through everything that was playing in your mind then. Your every scream, every silent wish for death echoed in his mind crystal clearly as if it'd been his own thoughts. As if it'd been his own pain. And you know that he saw what happened to you. He saw your memories of what they did to you. And not only as an observer. He witnessed everything, every little detail through your eyes. He heard your fear. He heard your despair. And your pain. _Everything_, Rosalie." her eyes widened and she stumbled a step backward, but I did not stop. "Yes, he was angry. He was angry because of what those monsters had done to you. He was angry because he must have felt helpless. I'm sure he wanted to destroy those filthy men, but he'd just returned from his rebellious years recently, where he'd learned that he could not play God. He couldn't act like that again, no matter how much they deserved some kind of punishment or even death. A long, painful death. He had no right to make this decision, even if it drove him mad. And of course, he was angry with Carlisle, because he'd decided to change you. He was angry, because he'd forced you into this endless existence, he hated so passionately himself. He'd never want this for anybody, you know that perfectly well. Just as you must know that he did know then who you were, maybe more than you. Thanks to his ability to see into people's mind, he doesn't have a choice, but to get to know everything and anything about those who surround him. Even their deepest, darkest secrets. He knew you. Your dreams and desires. Everything. He knew what you'd just lost in the moment your fiancée - who should have cherished you and protected you with everything he was – attacked you so brutally. No one could understand what was happening to you better than him. You must see it."

She shook her head, frantically. "He's never liked me. He's never..."

I sighed. "He was always an only child." I said softly. "He'd never had to share his parents' love as a human, and until you he'd never had to share Carlisle's and Esme's love and attention. From being an only child, he became a brother suddenly. A brother of a deeply wounded, bittersweet and very stubborn girl, who'd been spoiled in her all life and was used to getting everything in a heartbeat. Maybe he was decades old then, but he was still a teenager, a lost, seventeen years old boy. It was a big change for him too. And I'm sure, that you didn't make it easier on him, or Esme, or Carlisle, especially in the first years. It's hard to like someone, who's always full of anger and blames the whole world for her tragedy. Who can't accept her fate and see the many good in her life. It's even harder to _love_ someone like this. Especially the way Emmett loves you. There are so many lost souls in the world, who would give anything to just have a tiny piece of what you have now."

"Bella..."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward burst suddenly into the room and shouted, positioning himself between his sister and me, ready to attack in any second. He was absolutely furious.

"Edward..." I reached for him, trying to calm him.

"I asked something! What are you doing here?" he snarled, completely ignoring me.

"Edward, please? Can we talk civilly? You promised." I tried again. "Please, Edward. Please." I pleaded desperately, grabbing his upper arm tightly. I was completely terrified of what was going to happen. I didn't want him to lose his temper and do something he would regret for an eternity.

Esme rushed into the room then finally. She stood in front of her frantic son, shielding Rosalie from his view.

"Listen to Bella, son." she pleaded as well. "Calm down and let's talk civilly."

But Edward bared his teeth, shaking his head angrily.

Several things happened then all at once. My emotions – which had already been all over the place in the past half an hour, since I'd stepped into the nursery – peaked now. Fear, panic, confusion and helplessness exploded inside me and I could hardly breath as I felt a sudden wave of pure power rushing through me, flooding every single cell of my body. I sensed something ripple around me, like a thin, protective sheet, made of the purest, softest silk. It vibrated slightly, as if it'd been a living, breathing thing, pulsating with life and power. A protective bubble of energy. It took me several moments to understand what it was exactly. A shield. But not my baby's, I was absolutely sure of it. It was a part of me, I could feel it. It was mine, like a second layer of skin. _My shield._ I tried to move it, willed to push it further from me, and as soon as it covered Edward, who was the closest to me, I could feel him, like he'd become a part of me too. His brilliant, blazing light surrounded me, seeping into my bones, into my soul and it soon become too much. I felt my knees buckle, but before I'd have had a chance to hit the ground, I was in Edward's strong, protective arms, his wide, panic-filled eyes stared down at me. I closed my eyes, feeling two other sparks of light too – smaller than my husband's, but just as brilliant. Then wetness gushed down my thighs, soaking through my nightgown.

**A/N: I know that it took a very long time, but here's the new chapter. I hope you liked it. :) Thanks for the many reviews and all your love. You're the best! :)**


	39. My sweet angels

_A/N: I do not own Twilight! _

**Chapter 38 – My sweet angels**

"Bella!" Edward cried out, his voice dripped with pure agony. It tore at my heart. Someone as good as him shouldn't feel even a faint hint of pain, let alone this much. He deserved to be happy, always.

"Take her back to your room." I felt Esme's small hand on my forehead and her life force sparkled under my shield. She was worried, as well, and I wanted to reassure her, both of them, that everything was alright and that there was no reason for them to worry. But something caught my attention, something much, much more important. Something absolutely shocking and completely impossible, that rendered me speechless and made it very difficult to concentrate on anything else.

Edward lifted me into his arms effortlessly, holding me securely to his chest, careful around my huge belly. I felt his fear and pain radiating off of every pore of his perfectly sculpted body, but could do nothing about it at the moment. He rushed into our room and placed me ever so carefully down onto our bed, like I was a china doll, ready to shatter into tiny pieces in any moment.

"Carlisle can't come in. The baby's shield is still up." Esme murmured anxiously.

"Bella, love, open your eyes. Please, Bella." Edward pleaded helplessly. He was frantic. "I know you can hear me. You _have to_ hear me. Say something, please? Please, love, please?"

"Hmm..." I hummed, feeling completely drained. I'd never felt so tired before, it was like something had just sucked all the energy out of my body. For a brief, morbid second I wondered if this was how my preys might feel while I sucked the life out of their helpless body.

"Bella, oh Bella!" He caressed my cheek softly, peppering my face with soft, desperate kisses.

"Blood." I breathed weakly, knowing that it would surely help to regain my strength again.

"I'm getting it." Esme called instantly and rushed out of the room. I felt a huge amount of relief that my little one's shield could not keep her away, like the rest of our family, and she could step in and out of the bubble freely, so Edward didn't have to leave my side. Right now, I wouldn't be able to bear his absence, no matter how brief it'd be.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." He was still chanting my name like a prayer, seeming to be completely out of mind. It started to frighten me. His anxiety and panic radiated from him in huge waves and seeped into my every pore. I felt myself becoming more and more upset with every passing moment, because he was so upset too.

"Edward," I sighed, forcing my eyes open, and lifted my hand heavily to tangle my fingers into his messy hair. It was so unbelievably soft.

"Bella, I can't hear you. I can't... Why can't I hear you?" He asked frantically. His wide, frightened eyes pierced into mine. "Tell me that you're okay. Tell me that you're okay, precious." He demanded, desperation rang clearly in his words.

"What?"

"I can't hear your mind anymore." He whispered in a broken voice. "I thought... I thought back then that..." He couldn't speak the words out loud.

"Shh." I shook my head softly, caressing his face gently, trying to ignore my dizziness as best as I could. "I'm fine. We're fine."

He rested one of his hands on my belly, protectively, and pressed the other to the back of mine, which still rested on his face. He pressed my palm against his cheek tightly.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to fight the fog around my mind.

"Drink this first." Esme walked in, carrying a huge cup, distracting me.

I sat up with Edward's help and reached for the precious liquid eagerly. I gulped it down until the last drop in a few seconds, then sighed with satisfaction. It tasted heavenly, though not nearly as heavenly as it usually did right from its source.

"Better?" Esme asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

I nodded. "Much better." I smiled sheepishly, already feeling stronger again. "Can I have some more?"

She nodded and rushed out of the room again, with my empty cup in her hand.

"Bella, love, what happened?" Edward searched my eyes helplessly, hovering over me even more. "Why can't I hear you anymore?"

"You can't hear me?" I asked surprised, finally able to concentrate on him fully. Now, I could understand his frantic panic and the haunted look in his eyes.

"No. No, I can't." He whispered brokenly. His shaking fingers reached to caress my face, as if trying to reassure himself that I was still there, safe and sound, while he sneaked his other hand under my nightgown and rested it on top of my belly.

"Edward, love," I cradled his pale face between my palms, burying my fingertips into his wind-blowed, messy hair again, forcing him to listen to me. "Please, calm down. I'm fine, we're fine. Really. This is normal. This is the way it's supposed to be, remember? We both knew that it was only temporary and that my mind, very likely, was going to become silent to you again one day."

"Oh Bella." He breathed, nuzzling my palms softly. "Of course we did. But only after your pregnancy, not now. Not till you still have a few more weeks to go. I don't understand it. I don't understand." He shook his head desperately.

"Edward," I smiled at him lovingly. How could he have possibly missed this? "We don't have any more time. Carlisle was wrong or our little one is just simply too impatient to wait a few more weeks to meet us."

His eyes widened as my words registered in his mind slowly. "What?"

"Our baby is coming. Right now." My smile widened. "My water had broke just before you brought me back here."

"Really?" His gaze flashed toward my belly than back to my face again.

"Really." I nodded, chuckling at his awed expression. "Oh my silly husband, how could you miss it?"

"Our baby is coming? Right now?" He asked in disbelief, his voice full of wonder.

I nodded, laughing.

"Oh my God." He sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh Bella."

"We're going to be parents. In a few short hours." I caressed his cheek softly.

He nodded eagerly. "Yes, we are." He grinned widely, his earlier panic vanished. "Have you had any contractions yet?" He looked down at my belly again, brushing his finger along it ever so gently, as if it were made of the most delicate glass.

I shook my head. "No. I haven't felt anything yet. But you know that according to Carlisle, this might be different from an average delivery, with me practically being a vampire... well, almost."

"Here you are, Sweetheart." Esme walked into the room again, with my second cup of blood, then handed it to me, grinning, unable to hide her excitement. "You're going to need your strength, darling girl." She cradled my face lovingly.

"I need to examine you." Edward took my free hand and kissed my knuckles tenderly. His eyes shone with wild excitement and a hint of worry and fear. He slid closer to me and hovered over me much more than before, his body shielding mine, especially my huge belly, protectively.

"Okay." I smiled up at him, while Esme took the now empty cup from me again.

"Carlisle thinks you might need some more during your labor. So Alice and Jasper are preparing a few bags for you right now." She said. "Just call if you need anything, Bella, we'll all be downstairs."

"Thank you, Esme." I nodded. "Jasper will be okay with it? With all that blood?" I asked.

"He'll manage, don't worry about him now. None of us would be anywhere else right now and we would do anything to help you somehow." She smiled and I nodded again, sheepishly.

She turned toward Edward then. "And your father's preparing his office for you two. For when Bella's ready. And if you need anything..."

"I know, Mom. Thank you." He smiled softly, not taking his eyes off me.

"We're all here for you, don't forget it." She caressed our faces one more time, then walked out of our bedroom.

There was silence for a very long time, as we stared at each other, mesmerized.

"I can't believe it's happening." Edward said finally, breathless.

"I know." I smiled up at him, pulling him into a tender kiss. "I can feel you, Edward." I sighed against his lips, pressing my forehead to his, still bathing in his glorious, brilliant light. "I can feel your blazing spark of life. It feels like you were a part of me. It's so amazing."

"What?" He pulled away, confusion written all over his angelic face again.

"I can _feel_ you." I whispered, pressing closer to him.

"I don't understand." He murmured confused, his eyes searching mine for an answer. His hands rubbed small, soothing circles on my belly and thighs. "It's so frustrating that I can't hear you again." He shook his head, fuming.

"The shield... it's wrapping around you."

"Yes, I know that. I think our little one won't lower it during the whole delivery."

"No, that's not what I meant." I shook my head, raking my fingers through his silky hair again, just loving the feel of its soft, silky texture against my fingertips. "I'm not talking about our baby's shield. I'm talking about mine."

"Yours?" He asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

I nodded. "I can finally feel it. It's like a soft, protective sheet. A thin layer between me and the world around me. It's a living, breathing part of me, like a second skin. And I can feel everything that's under its protective embrace, like they were, too, a part of me. I feel your spark of life. It's so... so brilliant... so bright... so amazing. I've never felt anything like that, ever."

"You're shielding me right now?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes." I sighed, smiling at him. "You were yelling, back at the nursery, and everything was just too much... it exploded out of me suddenly, just before my water broke. I just needed to protect you, the baby, myself. I couldn't restrain it."

"Pull it back." He commanded softly. "Pull it back, Bella."

I was the confused one now. "Why?" It felt so right to have him under my protection. To pull my shield back and leave him bare, unprotected felt so very wrong, even though I knew that there wasn't any danger around us. We were in our home, surrounded by our whole family and our little one's shield. Nothing and nobody had even the slightest chance to harm us.

"Because you shouldn't tire out yourself, love. You're going to need all of your energy to bring our beautiful baby into the world." He explained, looking pleadingly into my eyes. "Pull it back, please."

"Okay." I agreed with a heavy sigh, not wanting to argue with him now.

I concentrated on the slightly rippling sheet that surrounded his body and – completely unwillingly – pulled it back inch by inch, slowly. It obeyed my will without any difficulty and very soon I could no longer feel Edward's spark of life. It made me feel somewhat empty, hollow in the inside. Now, that I'd experienced what was it like to feel him under the protective embrace of my shield, it seemed extremely difficult to be without it. It was a terrible feeling to leave him bare to the world, when I knew that I could easily protect him.

Although I pulled back my shield and it no longer covered anybody, I could still feel that two other sparks pulsating with life, inside me. As I concentrated on them, I noticed that they were surrounded by a different kind of sheet than the one with which I'd shielded Edward just moments ago. It was thinner, purer, silkier but just as strong, just as impenetrable.

"A secondary shield..." I murmured fascinated.

"Secondary shield?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrow, searching my face for an answer.

I looked up at him and nodded. "It's so strange, but I can feel it. My shield has two different parts. The one that I just covered you with, and a second one that is shielding me right in this very moment too. And not just me..." I lifted up my nightgown carefully and placed my hands on my belly, next to Edward's.

"Our baby?" His eyes widened again and filled with awe.

"Edward," I choked with emotions, staring down at my big belly. My hands were shaking terribly.

"Bella?"

Silently I pushed his hand a bit lower and pressed his palm to a certain spot. "Here's our baby." I whispered breathlessly, watching the naked adoration and admiration on Edward's beautiful face. Then I placed his hand a bit higher and slightly leftwards, pressing it to another spot gently. "And here's our other little one." I breathed and his eyes grew impossibly wide. He inhaled sharply, completely floored by what I'd just told him.

"Our... other..." He choked, his voice broke and his gaze flashed between mine and our entwined hands right on top of our second child. "Bella... oh Bella... how can it... I mean... is this... is this... really true?"

"Yes. Yes, it's true." I giggled at him. "I feel them. Both of them. Two tiny, but so brilliant sparks."

"Twins," He breathed with complete reverence, rubbing my skin tenderly. His hand was shaking under mine as he stared down at my pregnant belly. I leaned to pepper his angelic face with soft kisses, feeling like bursting with happiness.

"They're so similar to yours, only smaller." I whispered into his skin, concentrating on our children's bright sparks of life, and he lifted his head to capture my mouth in a slow, sensual kiss.

"I can't believe this." He sighed against my lips, then slid down to lean his head on top of belly. "We're having twins... two babies... We are so, so blessed." He breathed, gently kissing the two spots I'd just showed him a moment ago. "Let's get you cleaned up, Mommy, then I'm going to examine you."

"Okay." I nodded, smiling down at him lovingly.

He stood up then and reached for me to help me off of our bed, when suddenly I felt a strange tightening deep in my stomach. My muscles clenched and pain shot through my body. It wasn't like anything I'd ever felt before. It caught me completely off-guard.

"Edward," I gasped, gripping his extended arm firmly with one hand and cradling my belly with the other.

"Contraction?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me carefully as we waited for the pain to disappear and my muscles to relax again.

"I believe so." I exhaled relieved as the cramps subsided slowly. "It was the first one. It wasn't that bad yet, just caught me off-guard. It was like bad menstrual cramps."

"Come on, love, I'm sure a warm shower will feel very good now." He gathered me ever so carefully up into his arms and walked into our bathroom, where he striped my damp nightgown and panties off of my body.

The hot water really felt wonderful against my skin. Edward washed my whole body tenderly, lovingly, never taking his eyes off of mine, and always resting one of his hands on my belly, so he could feel if I had another contraction. We couldn't know how long this delivery would last, or if it was going to be anything like a normal one at all.

"We should get you into something comfortable." He said as he placed me back onto our bed carefully, cleaned and dry, wrapped into a huge, fluffy, white towel.

"Your T-shirt. The dark blue one." I said softly and he smiled, cupping my face gently in his palm.

"I love you so much." He whispered and brushed his delicious lips against mine.

"I love you too." I sighed, savoring the sweet taste of his tongue.

Then he rushed into our closet and was back at my side in a blink of an eye with his T-shirt in his hand. I took it from him and pulled it over my head quickly. None of us bothered about panties. It would have been pointless for me to wear them now, anyway.

"I'm all yours." I smiled, throwing the towel gracefully onto the couch on the other side of our room.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, placing his hands on my bare knees gently.

"With my life." I answered without hesitation. "Are you afraid?" I raked my fingers through his hair.

He let out a low chuckle. "I'm terrified, honestly. We're just about to bring our children into the world."

"Yes, we are." I scratched the nape of his neck softly. "And it really is terrifying, but also the most beautiful thing in the world... Just stay with me."

"Where _else am I_ gonna be?" He leaned closer and pressed his forehead to mine. "There's no other place I'd rather be than here, with _my_ _family_. We're doing this together."

"Together." I nodded and kissed him. "Now, do your job, Dr. Cullen." I leaned back against the pillows, waiting.

He raised his eyebrow and trailed his hands down my inner thighs, spreading my legs gently.

* * *

"Aahh..." I moaned as pain rippled through my body. Another contraction.

I was on my knees in the middle of our room, leaning over the bean bag Edward had bought online only a few days ago, stretching my arms above my head, my fingers clenched the soft fabric of it tightly. Edward was sitting beside me on the floor, rubbing my back with the heel of his hand with just enough force to lull the constant ache in my lower back. I pressed back against it eagerly, burying my face into my arm, and moaned again. He rested his face close to mine and wrapped his free arm across mine, cradling me gently and massaging the back of my neck with his fingertips.

In the last seven hours contractions had come and gone, rocking through my body with more and more force in an uneven pattern, getting slowly closer and closer together. About two hours ago, we had moved from the bed, because laying on it had become just too uncomfortable, no matter what position I'd chosen. We had tried walking around the room, sitting on the couch and kneeling on all fours on the plush carpet. About half an hour ago, I'd asked for the bean bag and Edward had brought it out, eager to finally do something useful to help me deal with the pain.

This labor didn't seem to be much different from any other normal, human one, after all. At least until now. I just didn't have the option to ask for an epidural to lessen the pain of contractions.

"I'm here, love. I'm here." He said soothingly, with a hint of helplessness in his voice. I knew that it killed him to see me in pain, suffering, while he was unable to do anything about it. "You're doing wonderfully. Do you need to move again?"

"No. No, I'm fine. This is comfortable right now." I breathed in and out slowly, deeply. "How far apart are they?" I asked.

"Four minutes now." He planted several soft kisses on my temple, trying to soothe me and himself too.

"I'm thirsty." I sighed, feeling the familiar burning in the back of my throat.

"I'll get you a cup of blood." He pressed one last kiss to my cheek and pulled away to stand up.

"No. Don't leave me." I reached out for him. "Stay, please."

He sank down beside me again and wrapped his arms around my trembling body. "It's okay, love. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the tip of my nose lovingly. "Esme? Could you bring some blood to Bella?" He called quietly, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Help me sit up, please." I asked and he helped me up carefully. He pulled me between his legs and I leaned back against him heavily, resting my head on his shoulder. Our hands twinned on top of my belly.

"Here's your cup, sweetheart." Esme came into the room just then and smiled at us.

"Thank you." I smiled back at her tiredly and took it from her. I drank the blood eagerly, savoring its sweet taste on my tongue.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm okay. Starting to feel a little bit exhausted, but the blood helps. A lot. I have no idea how would I get through this if I were still only human." I bit my lip and looked up Edward. He pressed a gentle, loving kiss on my cheeks, nuzzling me softly.

"You're doing so wonderfully, brave, darling girl. They'll be here soon." Esme stroked the other side of my face with the back of her hand tenderly. "I can't believe there are two of them. Two precious grandchildren." She nearly bounced with excitement – very much in Alice Cullen style. She was radiating pure happiness.

"Yeah, it's quite a surprise." I sighed, smiling widely at the thought, still unable to fully grasp it. Although I could feel both of our tiny miracles with my shield, I felt that they wouldn't be real until I could finally see them with my own eyes and hold them in my arms. "I guess, your children love surprises as much as their daddy does." I murmured to Edward teasingly, squeezing his hand.

"I suppose so." He chuckled and leaned to kiss my temple softly. "And I like the sound of that very much." He breathed against my skin. "Our _children_."

"Hm, yes." My smile widened even more, if that was even possible. My heart fluttered – as much as it was still able to do – inside my chest at the thought of it.

"Do you need anything else?" Esme asked, eager to do anything to help us. I guessed it was hard for them to be forced to stay away and not be able do anything besides waiting patiently – or in Alice and Emmett's case, not so patiently – for things to just happen.

"No, thank you." I handed her my empty cup gratefully, but before she could've taken it from me, the muscles in my abdomen tightened painfully again and it slipped from my fingers as I cried out. "Agh," I squeezed Edward's hand tightly, my back arching in pain.

"It's okay, love. It's okay." he murmured gently, holding my trembling body against his.

"I need to move." I gritted my teeth, digging my fingers into his palm and grabbing his knee with my free hand tightly.

"To the bean bag?" He asked. I nodded, whimpering and breathing heavily.

He helped me move carefully back to the bean bag and I leaned on it eagerly, wishing for at least a little bit of relief from the intense pain.

"You're doing so well." He hovered over me protectively and rubbed my aching lower back with the heel of his hand again. Anxiety colored his voice. "Just breath love." I felt his soft breath on my cheek and I tried to match my own to its soothing, even rhythm. "It's almost over."

"It was a strong one." I relaxed against Edward as the pain subsided once more.

"They're slowly getting stronger and closer together. It's only natural." He said, kissing my neck softly, trying to reassure me as much as he could. "We're going to meet our little ones soon." He caressed the side of my big belly lovingly.

"Just a little more patience." Esme ran her fingertips down my back tenderly. "I leave you two alone now. I'll be downstairs, along with everyone else, just call me if you need anything."

"We will." Edward smiled at her gratefully.

"According to Carlisle, everything is going so far so good with the delivery." She added. "But you should prepare yourselves, because things might start to progress much quicker from now on, as Bella's contractions grow even closer."

"I wouldn't mind that much." I mumbled. "I just want to get over with this and meet them already."

"Soon, love. Soon." Edward smiled, his own excitement shone through his whole face. He hated to see me suffer, but he was definitely ready to meet our children. My eager, over-excited father-to-be...

Esme leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on top of my head, before exiting the room with my empty cup in her hand.

Things sped up a bit after that, just as Carlisle had said. As another few hours had passed, the pain had intensified and become almost constant. The contractions were so close now that it was almost time and Edward checked how far dilated I was in every ten minutes. Now that end seemed to be so close, we both were on edge to finally meet our miracle babies.

"Do you think we will manage with twins?" I asked Edward breathlessly, trying to somewhat relax until the next contraction, though in this stage that seemed nearly impossible.

He smiled as he shifted closer to me. "I think, we'll manage just fine." He leaned toward me and rested his cheek on my upper arm, that still laid stretched out on the bean bag. Our noses rubbed together. "Besides, it's too late to change our minds now, because they're going to be here in an another hour or so, whether we're ready or not." His smile widened. "But I truly believe that we're more than ready for them. Our children will want for nothing. They're going to be the most loved and cherished little ones on the face of earth."

"And s-s-surely... the most s-s-spoiled too." I whimpered. "What with t-t-their grandparents and aunts-s-s and uncles-s-s. Especially with their Au-nty Alice." I rolled my eyes, chuckling breathlessly.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." I heard Alice's voice from downstairs.

"Don't worry, beautiful." Edward snickered and brought his hand from my back up to my face. He tucked a few loosened strands of hair behind my ear, brushing his fingertips along my cheek ever so softly. "We won't let them get out of control. Our children won't become spoiled brats. I've already promised you that."

"Okay." I sighed softly, unable to stop smiling at the thought of our beautiful children. I shifted forward awkwardly for a kiss just as another wave of pain washed through me. I cried out as every muscle in my belly tightened painfully, our brief moment of peace forgotten.

"It's okay, love. It'll be over soon." Edward pressed his forehead to mine and returned his hand to my back immediately. He continued rubbing it soothingly, trying to ease my agony as best as he could. His eyes bored to mine and I concentrated on his mesmerizing, sparkling, topaz irises, letting their beauty dazzle me for once. I felt his soft, even breath brush into my face and I tried to match the erratic rhythm of my own breathing to his, which we'd found that usually helped a lot. "That's it, just breath, sweetheart. Breath it through."

"Do you... do you think that... our babies... understand what's happening to them now?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying to distract myself from the horrible pain, as it slowly began to subside. "They can understand... so much already." I exhaled slowly, relaxing again as the contraction ended finally. "I wonder if... maybe they can understand what's going on. At least some of it... if not everything."

"From the little glimpses we've managed to get into the mind of one of them, thanks to his or her gift, I think they can understand enough. I'm sure they can't wait to meet their mommy. They're practically in love with you, after all." He chuckled, watching me intently. I knew that behind all his calmness and smiles and playfulness he was showing, he was really worried and anxious about everything that was happening, especially because we were about to start the most exciting but also the most frightening part of childbirth. I knew that he absolutely loathed to see me in any kind of pain and felt absolutely helpless watching me going through these more painful contractions, even though everything what was happening right now was completely natural and the most beautiful thing in the world. To give birth to a new life – or rather two, in our case.

"Well, they're practically in love with you too, you know." I nuzzled my cheek to his, craving to feel his closeness, finding it surprisingly even more comforting in this state than ever before, which was just so weird because in the past months I'd read at least a thousand times how much women usually couldn't bear the touch or closeness of their husband or boyfriend during labour. "What if it's not just one of them who has the gift to share their thoughts with others? What if both of them can do it?"

"Hmm. Well, it's a possibility." He said, trailing his hand along my butt and down my thigh, kneading and massaging my bare flesh deliciously. I couldn't help pressing back into his touch, it just felt so nice, so soothing. "But I doubt it would be the case."

"Why?" I moaned, unintentionally rocking myself closer to him until I was practically kneeling between his legs, my side pressing against his chest.

"It feels good?" He asked, shifting slightly, trying to get us – mostly me – more comfortable. He placed his right leg above mine, with his knee bent, while stretching out the other between the bean bag and my knees on the plush carpet. The bottom of my pregnant belly pressed gently against his thigh. He sneaked his free arm between mine on the bean bag and I rested my head on his lower arm and stared up at him, clenching his hand tightly in my own.

"Yeah, so good." I sighed and my lips curled up into a small, lazy smile. "So why do you think the babies don't have the same abilities?" I asked, trying to take deep, even breaths.

"There are no two vampires who share the same gift. There have never been in the entire history of our kind." He explained quietly, still massaging me. "I doubt they share the same talent, even if they're not vampires fully." He leaned forward and kissed my shoulder softly. "Besides, it just makes sense, you know." He shrugged, smiling. "We've experienced the effects of two different kind of abilities. First we've learned that our baby is a physical shield and then about his or her ability to share their thoughts with others. And now we finally know that we've created not only one but two little miracles. Two talents and two babies. Seems pretty logical."

"Yeah, it does." I whimpered as everything inside me tightened again painfully. Edward wrapped his free arm around my left thigh, helping me to keep myself steady, as my legs started to shake while the pain rocked through me. My body slumped heavily onto the bean bag and against Edward's chest and I cried out helplessly.

"It's okay, love." Edward whispered soothingly, leaning his body over mine carefully, as best as he could. He kissed my shoulder again lovingly. "It's almost over. You're doing so wonderfully. Just breath. Follow me and breath, Bella."

He breathed in and out slowly, evenly and I tried to match my own labored breathing to its soothing rhythm once more as the contraction went on and on for what seemed like forever. I tried to ignore the pain as best as I could, trying to focus on anything but that. With the lot of extra rooms in my mind, it wasn't so hard to think around it. I concentrated on the soft, silk-like sheet that surrounded our babies. Their tiny sparks of life shone so brilliantly under its protective embrace and it was still so hard to believe that there were two of them. Instinctively, before I even could have registered what I was doing, I pushed the shield away from myself and wrapped it around Edward again. As soon as I felt his light surrounding me once again, pulsating with so much life and warmth, I felt every fiber of my body relax. It was just simply perfect.

"Hmm..." I sighed softly, as the pain subsided again completely. I lifted my head and nuzzled his cheek, inhaling the sweet fragrance of his skin.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, running his fingers up on my back worriedly.

"Yeah." I breathed. "I just can't wait to meet them finally."

"Very soon, my love." He smiled. "Very soon. Your contractions seem to be getting really strong and close now. We should move to Carlisle's office soon."

"Okay." I murmured distractedly, still basking in his brilliant light and enjoying the few moments of peace.

He chuckled at my respond and leaned to pepper my shoulder and neck with tiny kisses while we waited for the next contraction. I found myself purring quietly at the feeling. It just felt so nice.

"Do you think you will be able to hear the babies' minds, once they'll be here finally?" I asked him, shifting against his body and spreading my legs wider, trying to ease the pressure I started to feel all of a sudden.

"Most likely." He said hopefully, rubbing my lower back with the heel of his hand with just enough force to help to somewhat lull the terrible pressure and ache I was feeling. "Once they'll be out, I doubt your shield will protect them anymore, like it's doing now." He continued, trying to distract me as my muscles tightened again and another wave of pain crashed down on me. I cried out, unable to control myself, grabbing his free hand between mine on the bean bag tightly. That strange, unfamiliar pressure increased inside me and I felt a sudden, intense urge to push. It was absolutely impossible to ignore it.

"Edward," I gasped, arching my back as pain rippled through me, waves after waves. My body shook with its force and I felt my eyes burning with a desperate need to cry, but somehow was unable to shed any tears. Not anymore. "Edward... I need... I need to... to push." I panted furiously as the contraction went on and on, stronger than ever before.

Edward reacted in a blink of an eye. He turned me ever so gently and scooped me up into his arms, trying to jostle me and my belly as little as possible in the process. Then we were moving out of the comfort and safety of our room and down the hall and the stairs, towards Carlisle's office. In mere seconds I was laying on a big and surprisingly quite comfortable delivery table, surrounded by at least a hundred beautiful candles, which were the only source of light in the small room. They illuminated it delicately, creating a warm, magical atmosphere to the otherwise so serious and clinical place. The hypnotic dance of the flames distracted me for a moment, I watched their light bouncing softly on the walls. The sweet, flowery scent that filled the air clouded my mind, taking me back to a place that I hadn't been for what seemed like forever.

"I wanted to make the experience somehow special for you." Edward murmured sheepishly, placing my legs in the cradles carefully, standing between them. Laying in this new position would be so embarrassing and awkward with anybody else, but not with _him_. He was my husband and nothing we did together made me feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. "And I wanted our baby – well, babies -" he smiled, still mesmerized by the thought of it "to be surrounded by something beautiful and comforting when they would enter into our world finally."

"It smells like the meadow... Our meadow." I breathed in awe, as the contraction ended again, staring straight into his eyes. "This is going to be first scent our babies are going to smell when they finally take their first breath."

"Yes, it is." He nodded, taking my left hand between his and lifting it up to his lips.

"I love you so much."

"And I you." He placed a delicate kiss on the back of my hand. "Now let's bring our babies home, Mrs. Cullen. When the next contraction hits, I want you to give a big, strong push. Okay? Just follow your instincts and the needs of your body."

Panic filled me suddenly – would I really be able to do this? To push two living creature out of me? To give birth to our children? All of a sudden it scared me to death. It was just too much.

Then I felt Edward's hands on the insides of my thighs. He rubbed and massaged my flesh tenderly. "You can do this." He said firmly, locking his loving, confident gaze with my frightened one. "You're the strongest woman I've ever known. My love, my wife. We can do this."

I didn't have time to really process his words, or to react to them, because just then another contraction hit me. Pain consumed me again, it was everywhere, blurring my vision. I cried out harshly as my muscles tightened and gripped the sides of the table firmly. The strong metal cracked beneath my grip.

"Now, love. Push now." Edward said and reached for my hands with one of his, resting the other on the bottom of my belly. I took it eagerly, twinning our fingers tightly together, enjoying the great amount of comfort that the feeling of the warmth and smoothness of his flawless skin against mine could give me.

And then finally giving into the painful pressure and obeying my husbands pleas, I started to push. My whole body trembled under its force and I gritted my teeth, hissing, groaning, whimpering, while Edward counted to ten quietly. After he reached ten, I collapsed back on the table, panting frantically.

"You're doing so good." Edward murmured reassuringly, squeezing my hand lovingly.

His earlier worry and fear, that had shadowed his gaze ever since my water had broken in the nursery, had vanished from his eyes by now. Only love, adoration and a strange calmness remained. He wasn't afraid anymore. He was the strong one now. For the both of us. He was going to guide me through this last, final part of the delivery.

"It won't be long now, before they're here and we can finally hold them in our arms." He encouraged me further. "My beautiful, brave wife."

I smiled up at him weakly and inhaled the comforting scents of wild flowers. My throat began to burn again and I felt exhausted.

The urge hit me then once more, giving me no time to rest or ask for another cup of blood, and I pushed as the pain rocked through my body.

Time seemed to speed up and everything became a blur around me. I could not separate one contraction from the next anymore. All I could feel was horrible, angry, burning pain in every fiber of my body, while I felt like I was being ripped in half. My legs shook terribly in the cradles as I pushed, then pushed again, trying to give birth to our first child.

"God, Bella." Edward's choked voice broke through my foggy mind. "I can see his or her head. God, love, he or she has so much hair."

I gasped for air, trying to absorb what he'd just said. With a trembling hand I reached down, wanting to feel this little creature I'd carried inside me and kept safe in the past few months - our baby. My fingertips brushed through messy, wet curls. It was so unbelievably soft – so much softer than Edward's, which was just completely impossible.

"Edward," A sob ripped from my mouth. I felt so overwhelmed with emotion.

"I know, love, I know." He hushed me, kissing the side of my knee lovingly. "Just two more push and he or she will be here."

I found my strength to go on, despite the horrible, searing pain. Of course, it was worth it. And so much more. My baby never felt so real before then right in this very moment. I could touch him or her with my own hands. Edward could see him or her with his own eyes.

With the next contraction, I pushed hard, eager to meet my little one finally. Edward released my hand for the first time since I'd started to push, then I felt him touch me between my legs, working on me to help me bring our baby into the world. I felt myself stretching even more, if that was even possible, and the pain increased as his or her little head broke free.

"Bella, stop." Edward said, his voice shook as he stared down at our first child's face, cradling the back of his or her head in his palm.

I whimpered, trying to do as he asked and not to start to push again as every fiber of my body demanded. "I need... I can't... I need to..."

"Shh. I know." He assured me gently. "Give me a few moments to clean his or her nose and mouth, love." His free hand moved fast while he spoke, sucking the secretions out of the baby's nose and mouth, so he or she would be able to breath properly when it was time.

"Edward," I whimpered again, feeling the next contraction coming. I couldn't resist the urge to push again anymore.

"Now, Bella. Give me one more big push, love, and he or she will be here."

With all the strength I could muster, I did as I was told. I let out a high pitched scream as his or her shoulders broke free too and then I felt the rest of his or her little body slip from me much more easily with the guidance of my husband's expert hands.

I collapsed back onto the table heavily, sighing in relief. My eyes were glued to Edward, watching his every movement, impatiently waiting for him to give me my baby finally, and trying to get a glimpse of his or her tiny figure between his hands. He leaned down, baring his razor sharp teeth, and I knew that he was going to bite through the umbilical cord now.

We had discussed this with Carlisle about a week ago, and he had thought that because the amniotic sac were so much like vampire skin – thick and impenetrable – most likely the umbilical cord would be just as though too. So we all had come to an agreement that the only way to cut it was for Edward to bite through it with his own teeth.

A moment later a tiny but so very strong cry filled the room and I felt like I was going to burst with pride and happiness at the sound of it. I started to laugh and also sob at the same time, unable to control my emotions. It was the most perfect and beautiful sound in the world – even more perfect than Edward's velvety voice, which was my favourite until this very moment.

"Edward," I whimpered, reaching toward him pleadingly.

He looked up at me, locking his gaze with mine. His expression made me choke with emotions once more, it was just simply breathtaking. Never, ever before had he looked so beautiful than right now. His eyes shone with nothing but love and adoration, so deep and strong, for the tiny creature in his arms.

I followed him with my own eyes as he walked to my side carefully, never taking his gaze off me.

"My Bella." He breathed, venom glistened in his topaz orbs. "Meet our baby girl, love." He laid the tiny baby on my chest ever so gently. He was so much more tender and careful with her, than he'd ever been with me when I'd been human. I fell more in love with him for it. He was a wonderful father already.

"A girl?" I asked distractedly, gazing down at the beautiful little angel, cradling her fragile body to me. She stopped crying immediately at the sound of our voice and blinked up at me with big, chocolate brown eyes – my eyes, Charlie's eyes. Her small chest rose and fell rapidly, as she breathed in quick, short pants. "So beautiful." I whispered, brushing my fingertips across her soft, rosy cheek, cute little button nose and plump lips, drinking in every little detail of her face. Her features were so shockingly alike to her father's, she was the spitting image of him. And her skin was so smooth and flawless and so unbelievably warm against mine.

"She is." Edward said quietly, wrapping his arms around the two of us lovingly and kissed my cheek and the corner of my mouth softly. "She has your eyes." He noted with naked wonderment in his voice and rested his huge hand on the tiny back of our daughter, rubbing it lovingly. I noticed immediately how the color of their skin matched perfectly, a beautiful creamy ivory.

"She has your hair." I murmured, staring at the messy hair on top of her head. It was matted and bloody, still, but its color was obviously the exact shade of bronze as Edward's.

He leaned his head on my shoulder and gazed down at the baby in my arms. "Look at those tiny fingers and toes." He chuckled softly, caressing her tiny fist. She blinked again, turning her attention to her father now. Edward let out a surprised gasp when she grabbed his index finger in a tight grip and both of us watched in awe as her lips curled up in small, breathtakingly beautiful smile.

But our perfect family moment was interrupted by another strong wave of pain. I bit my lip hard and buried my face into Edward's hair, trying to stifle my scream, not wanting to frighten our daughter in my arms.

"Esme, could you come up, please." He called to her mother, while gathering the tiny baby from my chest. He was so natural with her.

Esme arrived in a blink of an eye, taking the now crying little girl into her arms. "Hey, my sweet girl." She beamed down at her. "What a real beauty you are, so much like your parents. Let's clean you up a little bit while your mommy and daddy are busy here."

She walked out of the room, taking my fussing and crying baby girl with her. And I watched them until they both disappeared from my eyes.

"She'll be alright, love. Don't worry." Edward leaned down and pressed a gentle, loving kiss on my lips. "Let's concentrate on our other little one now."

I stared at him helplessly then sighed and nodded. He was right, of course, but I couldn't help feeling a painful tightening inside my chest because of the absence of our little girl.

"With the next contraction I want you to push, love." He was back between my legs, rubbing the inside of my thighs softly.

I gave him another nod, then we waited.

It wasn't long before another tiny cry echoed around in the room, and I collapsed back onto table for the last time, feeling completely drained. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Edward," I breathed tiredly, pleading with him to bring our newest baby to me, and a few moments later he laid another tiny body on my chest again, much like he'd done the first time.

"Love, meet our baby boy." He whispered into my ear with so much emotion in his voice. My heart soared.

"One of each?" I asked, smiling weakly.

"Yes."

I tried to wrap my arms around our son's tiny frame, but couldn't lift my arms, they were just too heavy. I tried to turn my head and look at him, but my eyelids shut closed on their on accord. Something just felt wrong. I felt pain again, my whole body ached. But it was impossible, there were no more babies, the pain should have stopped now. But it hadn't. With every passing second my agony only increased, spread inside me, like wild fire. I felt the warmth that radiated from our baby boy's small body on top of my chest, but soon the heat became uncomfortable. Why was he getting suddenly hotter and hotter? Was something wrong with him? What was wrong with my baby? I started to panic, fear gripped my heart with its icy fingertips. But the heat just grew and grew. It was hot, so hot.

It was coming from within me, not from my boy.

I sighed in relief, while I felt the angry starting to lick every fiber of my body, from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

It burnt.

I was burning... alive.


	40. A changing heart

___A/N: I do not own Twilight!_

**Chapter 39 – A changing heart**

It took only a fraction of a second for me to figure out what was happening to me. I had given birth to our babies and now I was changing. Or rather was finishing the process that had begun on that night when Edward and I had made love for the first time.

It was impossible to ignore the raging fire in my veins, the pain was just excruciating, a thousand times worse than what I'd just experienced during the whole labor. But with my roomy mind, it was easy to think around it.

As soon as I understood what was going on, I stopped fighting the fire and forced myself to embrace it, instead. I struggled to keep the screams and the impossible urge to trash and kick around locked up inside me, knowing perfectly well that they would do nothing good. They would only hurt Edward, and I couldn't bear even the thought of it, my whole being protested against it. And hearing their mother's agonized screeches and desperate pleas for death would definitely frighten our innocent, newborn children. I would rather burn alive for an eternity than let such dark memories poison their pure minds. They were worth any sacrifice.

"Esme!" I heard my angel's tortured cry suddenly. Naked fear and desperation dripped from his usually velvety voice.

I wanted to comfort him so badly, to tell him that everything was alright and that he should not worry, but keeping still and silent was all I could do in that moment.

There were light but hasty footsteps as Esme rushed into the room. Her familiar, warm scent floated around her as she moved, filling my nose and bringing me a tiny amount of comfort.

"Take him. And stay with them, please." Edward pleaded in a broken voice.

My little boy's shrilling cry filled the room immediately, the pain-filled sound broke my heart, even more than hearing his father's agony, and I nearly went insane with the need to hold and soothe him. I hadn't even had the chance to see him, my stranger baby.

For how long was I going to have to stay away from him and my baby girl, as well? For how long was I going to burn? For an hour? A day? Three days? How long? All I wanted to do was to be with my family – my husband, our little girl and brave baby boy, our miracles.

Esme's footsteps faded away slowly as she exited the room, taking my baby with her. Two seconds later there were footsteps again, two different kinds as well, I could tell.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" Edward asked, sounding completely shattered and frantic at the same time.

"I don't know, son. Let me see her." Carlisle answered calmly, though there was a strange edge in his voice.

I knew he was worried too, but tried to stay strong and calm for his son's sake, who was clearly on the edge of his sanity.

"She lost consciousness almost immediately after she gave birth to our son." Edward murmured anxiously.

I felt a soft pressure on my forehead, then on my left wrist and finally between my legs. Laying in the blazing fire, feeling its flames licking every single cell of my body, burning them alive, I still felt an extreme embarrassment and discomfort that someone other than my mate was touching my most private area. I felt my body jerk away from Carlisle's touch - I had absolutely no control over this purely instinctual reaction - and it took every ounce of strength inside me to stay quiet and still otherwise. I heard Edward's warning growl and felt something wrap around the middle of my still burning body possessively – his arm, I assumed. His scent swirled around me, filling my nostrils as he hovered over me possessively and protectively. It brought me a strange feeling of security and serenity, while the angry flames continued licking every fiber of my body.

"I'm sorry." He whispered apologetically, but didn't pull away from me.

"It's okay, son. It was my fault. I shouldn't have touched her like that." Carlisle assured him. "I don't think..."

"Yay!" An excited high pitched scream cut him off suddenly, then there was the sound of tiny feet bouncing up and down on the hard wood floor.

"Alice?" I heard Edward's voice again, but it sounded so much different now than only a few moments ago. It was very much uncertain, hesitant, but full of hope.

Alice laughed, an excited, carefree laugh. It was a sound I hadn't heard for what seemed like a very long time.

"Alice?" Carlisle repeated the question.

"How long?" Edward asked eagerly, and I felt a feather-like pressure on my hand.

"Just a little over three hours." She answered. "I can see her again, now that the babies are out. Actually, it's so much easier to see her now, than ever before." The relief was so evident in her voice. She had absolutely loathed being blind and unsure of the future. My pregnancy had rendered her gift useless around me for a very long time.

"She's finishing her transformation." I could hear the smile in Carlisle's voice. "Right after the delivery... fascinating..."

"Yes. She's going to open her eyes again in exactly one hundred and ninety-two minutes." Alice chirped, giddy with excitement. "She's going to be incredible, nothing like an ordinary newborn."

"Bella," Edward sighed. The soft, soothing sound of his voice came from so close beside my ear. "Bella, my love. You're going to be fine. Can you hear me? Everything's going to be fine." The relief that rang in his beautiful, velvety voice rivaled Alice's just a moment before, though I knew that his worry hadn't disappeared completely – it wouldn't until I opened my eyes again.

"Can you give us some privacy?" He asked quietly. "I'd like to clean my wife, then take her back to our room."

"Of course, son." Carlisle said. "Just call us if you need anything."

"Would you check on the babies? If our son let you?"

Carlisle chuckled. "So it's his gift then?"

"Yes." Edward said softly, his voice shook with emotion. "Now that they're here, I can hear their minds. As crystal clearly as anybody else's. Apart from Bella's. Again." He let out a quiet, resigned sigh.

"I'll see what I can do." Carlisle assured him. "Though I have a feeling that he's a stubborn little boy who isn't going to let anybody near himself or his sister until their mommy and daddy are with them again."

"That might be true." I heard the smile in Edward's voice. "Just try it please."

"Don't worry. You just take care of your wife now."

I heard footsteps again then, but they stopped as soon as the pain-filled, fearful question left my husband's mouth.

"Do you think she's in pain right now?" His voice was only a broken whisper.

There was a long moment of silent – none of them knew the answer and I felt so grateful for it. If Edward had known just how much pain I was in exactly in that moment, it would have only hurt him, beyond expression, and he would have blamed and loathed himself for it. I didn't want that.

I _needed_ to keep him in the dark. I needed him to have _hope_.

"I don't know, son." Carlisle said finally. "Let's just believe that these last three hours of her extraordinary transformation is going to be just as painless as the past few months have been. It's a good sign that she's so calm and peaceful and isn't thrashing around, screaming."

"Do you want me to bring some clean clothes for her?" Alice asked softly. I was glad that she was changing the subject, taking the attention away from my possible suffering.

Edward sighed. "No, Alice, thanks. I want to do it. I _need_ to do it for her."

"Everything's going to be alright." She tried to ease his worries. "She's going to have golden eyes." Alice added, chuckling, trying to lift his brother's mood.

"She's truly one of a kind." Carlisle said quietly.

"She's always been." Edward murmured. "Alice..."

"Don't worry, Edward. Emmett, Jasper and I are going take care of the nursery, while you take care of Bella." She answered him, before he even got the chance to say anything out loud.

"Thanks." He whispered gratefully as their footsteps slowly faded away.

We remained alone in the room again and I focused all my attention to my husband's quiet, even breathing and the soft patter of his bare feet as he moved around, cleaning my burning, messy body ever so carefully.

"They're so beautiful, love." He whispered into my ear, as he carried me back to our bedroom and laid me gently down to what I assumed was our bed. "So absolutely breathtaking and perfect." His voice was full of awe and reverence as he talked about our children. My whole inside ached, I wanted to be with them again so very badly.

My own little family... The one Edward and I had created together.

The seconds ticked by in an agonizingly slow pace, while the fire raged in my veins, burning me alive. I tried to focus on something else, other than the excruciating pain, that seemed to only grow as the time passed, and found that I was slowly getting stronger. Stronger than I'd ever felt myself in the past few months, since this absolutely unique transformation of mine had begun.

And with the strength, other changes came too. My mind became sharper, my thoughts clearer and I got so much more aware of my surroundings than ever before. Only a few hours ago, I'd believed, still, that finishing my transformation would not bring any big, significant changes, in so far. That I'd practically already been a vampire, except a few minor things.

But I'd been wrong. And now I was completely amazed by it.

"Come in, Esme." I heard Edward's quiet, gentle voice from somewhere very close to me.

He'd dressed me after bringing me back into the room and now he was just waiting. We both were just waiting.

Then there were footsteps again, but they weren't what caught my attention. It was the two little fluttering sounds, the two most enchanting melodies of Edward's and my life.

Of course it was two. I could recognize it so easily now.

They were so in sync, in perfect harmony. Two beautiful melodies melting into one.

"Someones have got a little impatient and fussy." Esme said softly. I could hear the smile in her tender voice. "They practically demanded to be taken to Mommy and Daddy."

I heard the soft rustle of fabric then Edward's gentle, awe filled voice.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy's here." He said lovingly. "Yes, Mommy too. See? She's just asleep right now."

"They're beautiful, Edward." Esme whispered with the same reverence that rang in my husband's voice as well.

"They are." Edward agreed.

"I'll give you some privacy. Spend some time with your little family." She told him. "And son, don't worry about Bella. She'll be fine. You'll see. She's a fighter."

"I really hope so." My angel sighed. "I can't do this without her."

My heart clenched.

Had he forgotten Alice's words already?

"You won't have to. Alice has already seen it. And along with her, you too." Esme said firmly, trying to assure him.

"I know. I know." He whispered. "It's just so hard to see my wife like this. Why isn't she moving? Is she in pain? She must be in pain."

"Don't think about it so hard. She's going to be fine and awake very soon. Only another hour or so, be patient, honey. And don't let your pessimism cloud your mind. Bella wouldn't be happy about it."

"No, she surely would not." Edward agreed, with a hint of amusement in his velvety voice.

Esme then chuckled quietly. "I'll go check on Alice and the boys. I think they're a bit overexcited."

A soft chuckle left Edward's lips too, he sounded tired somehow. "They sure are. I just hope that we'll still have a nursery for the twins when Bella finally wakes up. Would you please tell Alice to stop reorganizing the babies's closet? Bella's not going to be happy about it. And Jasper and Emmett to stop doing whatever they were doing right now before they manage to burn a hole into the plush carpet."

"Of course, son." Esme said, then I felt a soft pressure on my forehead again and her sweet, familiar scent filled my nose.

Her footsteps faded away again, and I focused all my attention to my three miracles in the room – my daughter, my son and my husband. My little family.

Time passed in an agonizingly slow pace.

I could hear and count the frantic pounding of my own heart. It was faster than ever in the past two months, which was ironic, really. At death's door, it pumped all the harder, desperately trying to keep me alive. But it was a lost battle, already.

But I rather counted the soft fluttering sounds of two tiny hearts. They were so intertwined, so in sync, no wonder none of us had realized that Edward and I had created not one but two beautiful miracles.

Edward started to hum, then, a sweet, soft melody. It reminded me of my lullaby that he'd composed to me so many months ago, yet it was different. It was fuller, richer, happier and, most of all, so much more tender. It was filled with love, so much love.

A new lullaby for our children, I had no doubt.

As I laid there, listening to the sounds of my family while the seconds ticked by and the angry flames licked and burnt every fiber of my body, the pain suddenly changed.

First, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. But I couldn't feel any relief, because at the same time the fire in my heart got hotter, fiercer, angrier. My heartbeat burst into a frenzy, my heart started to pound against my ribcage with a new force.

I knew what was happening. On one quiet night a few weeks ago, Edward had told me everything about his own transformation until the last detail. Everything he remembered.

I knew that this was almost the end and I was impatient to finally awake to my new life. An endless life of love and happiness with my children and husband.

The pain disappeared from my palms and feet soon, leaving nothing but blissful coolness behind. But the fire in my heart raved, its heat only increased with every beat and it was soon hotter than the blazing sun up on the sky.

My heartbeat picked up again, impossibly, and its pounding, loud sound cut through the silence of our house.

I gasped as the excruciating pain gripped my heart with its hot, iron fingers, tightening its hold on it more and more as the seconds ticked by.

I wasn't sure for how long I could keep up my facade.

My whole body started to tremble, suddenly. I was losing control, rapidly.

Edward stopped breathing.

The pain retreated slowly some more. My wrists, my ankles became free of it soon. Then my forearms and calves too.

"Bella. Bella, love, it's almost over." Edward whispered.

I didn't know who he tried to assure with his words more, me or himself.

The pain disappeared from my arms and legs completely, but my heart blazed with hot white fire. It picked up even more and I felt like it was going to crush my ribs and break free from my chest in any moment.

A soft whimper escaped from my lips, as my back arched, bowed under the fierce grip of the maddening pain.

Soft, warm fingers slipped through mine and gave a gentle squeeze.

My heart beat one, two three more times, trying desperately to fight off the wrecking fire, before it triumphed over life and death. With the last, shagged beat, everything quietened and the fire died down like candlelight in the wind. My body slumped back onto our bed with a soft thud, and there was silence.

And then I opened my eyes slowly to our eternity.


	41. New dawn

___A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter 40 – New dawn**

Everything was the same, yet so much different. Sharper, clearer, brighter.

The world around me became so much richer, fuller, filled with colors, so much more colors. Or it had always been this way, I'd just been too weak and mortal, still, to notice it. How much had I missed before, how much of this utter beauty had I been robbed of by my own humanity. For more than nineteen years, I'd been able to see only a thin, dull layer of the surrounding world, missing all the wonders of it.

I felt a soft pressure on my hand, something warm and velvety, softer than the finest silk brushed against my skin and squeezed my fingers gently. This simple touch sent a thousand tiny electric jolts throughout my whole body.

I started to tremble.

I looked down at my hand and for a long moment I watched mesmerized how it melted perfectly into my husband's gentle hold. Strangely, his skin was a few shades darker than mine now, and so unbelievably warm and soft and inviting. His touch had never felt more like home than in that very moment. This was the place where I'd always meant to be. I'd been born to be a vampire. To be the mate of this beautiful, lost boy.

Edward's long, slender fingers squeezed mine again and my head whipped up. Our gaze locked instantly and my breath caught in my throat at the sheer beauty of my husband. Never in my whole life had I seen something so breathtaking and perfect. His beauty blinded me to anything else around us. How could it not? I was completely in awe of the fact that this man was mine to love, to cherish and to worship, forever. He deserved everything and more.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, completely lost in each other's gaze. That pull I'd always felt toward him from the very first moment, was so much more intense now than ever before. The air around us was filled with electricity and I could feel tiny electric sparks buzzing around us forcefully. It was like we were sitting in a special, almost living, breathing bubble created simply by our love, pure and powerful. It surrounded and also bound us together so tightly and completely. It felt like an extension of our very souls, coalesced into one forever.

I'd never known that it was possible to love Edward more than I already had, but I'd never been more wrong. What I'd felt for him before, even in the moments of our children's birth, could not be compared to what I was feeling now. For a brief moment I wondered if this was how every vampire felt for their mates, but some tiny voice in the back of my mind told me that it wasn't true, that what Edward and I shared was simply just more. As selfishly as it sounded.

Edward traced his fingertips up on my bare arm, filling my every nerve end with pure ecstasy. I remembered how many times he'd tried to make me see that life as a vampire was only an empty, boring, endless existence, but I'd never felt so much alive and complete than in that very moment. Life as a human could never compare to this. He cupped my face gently, pressing his soft, warm palm to my cheek. I nuzzled into his touch and pressed my lips to his sweet skin, kissing him softly, our eyes still locked on each other. I noticed in wonder that there were tiny freckles of the most beautiful shade of green mixed in the gold of his irises. It was truly breathtaking.

My chest swelled with pride that this extraordinary man was my mate.

"Bella," He sighed my name.

For a long moment I was lost in the way his lips moved forming this simple word and how his rich, velvety voice caressed my name so beautifully.

He leaned to press a lingering kiss on my forehead and it sent warm shivers down my spine.

"I love you." I whispered my confession to him like it was the most sacred secret and felt his lips curl up into a smile against my skin.

He put his other arm around me, wrapping me in his familiar, loving embrace, and pulled me flush against his body. Unable to resist, I simply melted into his arms and everything in the world seemed so perfect, so right.

He brushed his lips along my skin, tracing the line of my nose slowly, down to the very tip of it. He pressed a tiny peck on it before finding his final destination and our mouths molded together in a perfect kiss.

It felt like it was our first kiss. The first real one. Like all the kisses we'd shared before were only childish attempts of two adolescents. Foreplay to something earthshaking and beautiful and utterly beyond my comprehension.

For a brief moment I wondered how his naked flesh would feel under my fingertips and lips, and how his touch and kisses would feel on my bare skin while making sweet, beautiful love. A delicious shiver of pleasure ran down my spine at the thought.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He murmured, pressing his forehead against mine after we managed to tear ourselves from each other's lips, finally.

I felt giddy with sensations that were so new, yet so familiar at the same time. They overwhelmed me. It wasn't easy not to get distracted. I wanted everything at once.

"Someones are dying to meet you, love." He flashed me a wide, happy grin. His eyes was shining with boyish excitement and fatherly pride. "You've kept them waiting long enough, Mommy."

_Mommy..._That one, simple word helped me refocus my rambling thoughts.

My eyes widened and my hands started to shake. I'd waited long enough for this moment, too. If my heart had been beating, still, it would have burst into a frenzy now. I felt nervous, excited and absolutely ecstatic at the same time. I was afraid that I would burst with all these powerful emotions. I was more than ready to meet our babies finally.

_Our babies..._ the simple thought of them was intoxicating.

Suddenly loud, irritated cries filled our room and my head whipped automatically toward the source of it. The sound of our children's cries called to me on some deep, primal way.

"They want you, Bella." Edward whispered softly into my ear.

"They want me?" I muttered the words in disbelief, as if surprised by their meaning in this exact order. I was completely mesmerized by the sight in front of my eyes.

"They've been waiting for you to wake up for three very long hours." He told me, running the back of his knuckles down my arm, softly caressing me, and urged me forward gently with his other hand on my back.

His gentle touch still lit my body on brilliant fire and made every single muscle in my belly clench deliciously, but it couldn't steel my attention from _the__m_.

"Oh Edward," I breathed with utter reverence, my voice choking with emotions. I could feel his love and excitement too, they flowed through me like a flooding river. I basked in their warmth.

There laid on our bed, each wrapped in a soft baby blanket that Edward and I had chosen together with great care only a few months ago, our two miracles.

_Our children..._

I simply couldn't take my eyes off of their beautiful faces. I stared at them with wide, eager eyes, and drank in their every feature, craving them into my flawless memories forever, while they seemed to be doing the same thing.

Both of them were so unbelievably tiny and delicate, two perfect little angels. It was so amazing to think that we – Edward and I – had created them together. They were the absolute physical representation of our love - pure, flawless, so breathtakingly beautiful.

Though they were obviously not identical twins, they looked so much alike. Both of their little heads were covered with a shockingly lot of soft baby hair. It fell into their tiny foreheads in gentle, bronze ringlets and was just as messy as their father's.

Edward was in their every feature, they both were the spitting image of him, which just made my silent heart soar. The shape of their eyes and nose, the fullness of their lips, even their cute, little ears were all Edward.

The only difference between them was the color of their eyes. While our daughter's eyes were a deep shade of chocolate brown, just like mine and Charlie's had been once, our little boy's were vivid emerald green, just like his father's must have been as a human. It was truly magnificent.

"They're so much like you." I whispered in awe to Edward, unable to take my eyes off of our babies. For a brief moment I wondered how the three of them would look together in a decade or two. There was no denying that they were related.

"They blush just as easily as you used to do." He kissed my shoulder softly as he whispered.

The absolute reverence and devotion in his voice as he talked about our babies made it hard to breath. I couldn't help looking up at him. I watched as he stared down at our children with such pure love and adoration shining in his eyes, like an obsessed man kneeling in front of his god. I knew he'd fallen completely in love with them while they'd been still in my belly, but this was so much different, so much _more_.

I leaned to press my lips to his cheek and nuzzled him softly.

"I can't believe they're here finally." I breathed into his skin.

He turned his head toward me and captured my lips in a sweet, tiny kiss.

"They're so perfect." He sighed, smiling widely. "Thank you, Bella, my beautiful wife."

Our tiny miracles didn't like the fact that their parents weren't looking at them anymore, and both uttered a soft cry of protest. We turned back toward them instantly, with identical big grins of happiness on our faces.

Unable to resist their magnetic pull anymore, I crawled closer to their wriggling forms and leaned down to them, resting my forearms on either side of them. I cradled their little heads in my hands lovingly, they fit into palm perfectly. Their sweet baby smell filled my nose instantly, it was a mixture of baby shampoo, baby powder and something indescribably delicious and unique - their own magnificent fragrance. Their beautiful porcelain skin felt like hot lava against mine. I gasped as their warmth slowly seeped straight into my bones.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Edward moving along with me, hovering over us, watching his little family reunite.

Our babies both uttered a delighted squeel, their beautiful eyes shone with happiness, excitement and such intelligence that was very far from childlike. I remembered how they had recognized us while they'd still been inside me, how they'd craved our attention and protected me and often even Edward as well, so fiercely. It was quite obvious that they were no ordinary infants.

They reached for me with their little hands eagerly. Anthony's tiny fingers grabbed a lock of my hair tightly and pulled me closer, while his sister pressed her petite palm to my cheek, not bothered in the least by the icy coldness of my skin.

Though it had happened countless times before and I was quite familiar with it by now, it still made me gasp as my baby - my little Renesmee's thoughts filled my mind. I was used to the voices – mostly Edward's and mine - talking, singing, whispering loving words, and also to the soft, fluttering thoughts of our baby, but never before had she shared images as well.

I could still see her beautiful face in front of my eyes, all serious and concentrating hard, and I could see her brother's wide, charming smile too - so much like his father's. But inside my head, I watched another scene blossom. A memory. It felt so strong and real, as real as the two delicate, little creature before me. The face of a young woman floated into focus and slowly became sharper than anything else around her. It was so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

"It's her first memory of you." Edward breathed into my ear softly, watching the first few precious minutes of our baby girl's life along with me as she showed it to me from her point of view. "The first time she laid her eyes on her beautiful mother."

I smiled, stunned. Of course, the woman was me, but there was just something more about her, something I'd never seen in the mirror before. In the memory, I was a mess, after so many hours of painful labour, but was somehow glowing. That was the moment I'd become a mother and this was how my baby girl had seen me for the very first time in her life. I smiled widely at my daughter, it was easy to feel the possessive undertone of the memory. In Renesmee's eyes, I was undoubtedly and irrevocably _hers_.

"Yes, darling, she's your Mommy." Edward said, chuckling at our daughter's fierce passion.

"I'm your Mommy." I whispered as an undescribable pride filled me at the thought. I was a _mother_. The mother of this beautiful little girl and handsome little boy.

Renesmee's soft, rosy lips pulled up into a wide, toothless, dazzling smile, while her brother tugged at my hair excitedly.

"Yours too, son. Yours too." Edward reached to brush his long fingers along our baby boy's sweet cheek lovingly. I'd only ever seen him touching someone with such tenderness once before, our beautiful girl. Seeing him in this new role, as a father, and witnessing this new, wonderful side of him gave me a whole new level of respect for him and I loved him for it even more, if that was possible. My heart swelled at the thought of raising our children with this incredible man by my side.

"Take him, love. He's waited for you for a long time." He murmured into my ear softly, still stroking Anthony with one hand, while he rested the other on our daughter's tummy, drawing small, soothing circles on it with the pad of his thumb. Renesmee seemed so tiny and fragile under his large palm, but she obviously enjoyed her father's touch very much. Just as much as our son did.

I looked up at my husband, suddenly panicking.

"Take him." He nodded encouragingly, smiling.

Renesmee's tiny hand was still pressed against my cheek and she showed me her first memory of me again, only this time she was concentrating on the feeling of my arms around her petite form, how safe and loved she'd felt in that moment. She wanted that again, but she also wanted her brother to have it. It upset her that he'd been taken away from me before it could've happened. It was so easy to see how much our little girl loved her baby brother and what a special connection they shared already. I wondered if it was because they were twins or because they were half-vampires.

With shaking hands, I reached for our son, our little Anthony, and scooped him up into my waiting arms carefully. I cradled his little body to me while he wriggled under his baby blanket excitedly. He seemed to be just as happy to finally be in his mommy's arms as I was feeling that I could finally hold him. He was so tiny and felt so delicate and fragile in my strong hold. Like a little porcelain doll.

I unfolded his blanket gently, feeling an overwhelming need to examine every inch of him. I wanted to learn everything about him, this beautiful baby, _my son_.

He was dressed in a simple, white, cotton onesie, leaving his little arms and legs bare. His tiny feet were covered by soft, blue baby socks. He was quite chubby for a newborn, I noticed, but so tiny that his onesie was still a little big for him. There was an embroidered text written on his chest with blue, green and grey letters, and I melted instantly after reading those three simple words.

"Hey there, my brave little man. So are you _'__M__ommy's little prince__'_, baby boy?" I cooed to him quietly, brushing my lips along his forehead. His skin was just as soft and warm as his sister's. And smelled absolutely exquisite.

He squealed loudly, a happy, content sound, and put his tiny hands on either side of my face.

"Just a little surprise for you, Mommy." Edward told me gently.

I turned toward him, half laughing, half crying, and he kissed my lips softly. Anthony tangled his little fingers into my hair clumsily and started to play with it, not giving a care to the world. He was obviously at his happy place right now.

"Want to see what our little princess's onesie says?" Edward asked, holding our daughter gently in his strong arms.

The beautiful sight of the two of them together – my husband and my baby girl made me momentarily speechless.

"I think we've just managed to dazzle Mommy, my sweet." Edward whispered to Renesmee and flashed me a blinding smile.

She pressed her little palm to his neck tightly, never taking her beautiful brown eyes off of my face, and soon her father's carefree, happy laughter filled the room. Both babies started to wriggle around excitedly at the sound, cooing animatedly. They watched Edward intently, delighted by this new game, whatever it was. They obviously adored their father.

Feeling an overwhelming need to touch him, I reached for my husband with one hand and buried my fingers into his messy, bronze colored hair.

"Thank you, for this extraordinary life." I breathed.

He stopped laughing and shook his head, smiling. "No. Thank you, my love." He leaned to press his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. He tasted divine.

"So will you show me what our Renesmee's onesie says, Daddy?" I asked, rubbing my nose against his.

He grinned and pecked my lips one more time.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's show Mommy what you have here." He cooed to our daughter, carefully untangling her from her blanket.

Renesmee's eyes followed his every move keenly, while I watched the two of them together, stroking my little boy's head lovingly, unable to get enough of this beautiful sight. My family. I had a _family_. I had a hard time to wrap my mind around it, it all felt like a dream.

"Mommy?" Edward brushed the back of his knuckles along my cheek softly. We stared at each other for a long moment, communicating without words. I could see the same emotions shining in his topaz eyes that I was feeling too. We both understood. We both felt the same way.

"What do you say?" He asked, glancing down at our little girl, who, in the meantime, noticed just how close she was to her brother again and now was quite busy trying to grab him. Anthony, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to his sister's intentions, being quite content in my arms.

I looked down at Renesmee's chest and read the inscription on her onesie: _'Daddy's little hunting princess'_. I laughed, shaking my head at my silly husband.

"Very fitting." I stared at our fiery little girl lovingly. "How did you get these?" I asked Edward, lost in my baby girl's beautiful eyes.

"Emmett and Jasper have found this website." He shrugged, grinning widely.

I took Renesmee's little, sock-covered feet and rubbed her tiny sole lovingly, while I rolled my eyes at her daddy. "Unbelievable."

Just then our babies let out a huge yawn. We watched mesmerized as their soft, plump lips formed a cute little O and their eyelids started to drop. All the excitement of the past few hours had tired them both out, though they both were stubbornly fighting with sleepiness.

"They're going to _sleep_. They really are perfect." Edward whispered with naked adoration in his soft voice.

"Yes, they are." I sighed, unable to stop smiling. I'd never been so happy before than in that moment with my husband and our sleepy little angels. "I can't believe they're ours." I leaned against his side.

He wrapped his free arm around me tightly and nodded silently. His eyes glistened with venom he could never shed.

"They're so much tinier than I imagined." I breathed, my voice was shaking again.

"It's normal for twins." He assured me quietly. "Besides they arrived a little early, I think."

"But they're okay, aren't they?" I panicked suddenly.

"More than okay." He smiled. "Their lungs are strong and they're breathing properly. That was Carlisle's main concern, but according to him, they're perfectly normal and both seem utterly healthy and very, very active babies."

I smiled. So Carlisle had managed to examine them, after all.

"But of course, we're in unknown territory with them, because they're really one of a kind and obviously very much different from human children. But we'll figure it out. One step at a time."

I nodded. "Yes, we will." As long as they were healthy and happy, I didn't care how different were they.

"Shall we take them downstairs and introduce them to the family before they fall asleep?" He asked distractedly, brushing Renesmee's hair out of her little face as she snuggled closer to her daddy's chest. He wrapped her blanket around her again, gently.

"Yes, we shall." I nodded, taking Anthony's hand in mine and lifting it up to my mouth. I kissed his tiny fingers that he wrapped around my index finger firmly. He was a strong little boy.

Edward stood from our bed, careful not to jostle our daughter in his arms, and I did the same, holding our son's tiny body closely to mine. He took Antony's blankie and helped me wrap it around him. Two pairs of sleepy but very curious eyes - one pair of deep chocolate colored and one pair of sparkling emerald green – watched us intently.

"Bella," Edward sighed. He put his free arm around my waist and pressed me to him.

I cupped his sweet face with one hand and pulled him down for a soft, loving kiss. He didn't need to say anything, I understood him perfectly well.

The twins gurgled between us and patted our cheeks with their little hands. Renesmee's happy thoughts filled my mind instantly. She liked being so close to both her mommy and daddy very much. And though - unlike his sister's - my little boy's thoughts remained silent to me, I was sure he was thinking the same.

I broke away from my husband's delicious lips and looked down at our angels. With a big smile on my face, I leaned down and peppered their soft, rosy cheeks with kisses.

"Let's go, love. The others are dying to meet the newest members of the family, finally." Edward said and began to guide me out of our room with his hand resting on the small of my back protectively. "We shouldn't make them wait any longer, Jasper already has a hard time containing Alice and Emmett's excitement."

I giggled, cradling my little boy more securely against my chest. "Do we still have a nursery for the children?"

Edward froze on top of the stairs and stared down at me with wide, hopeful eyes. "You heard it?"

I smiled and gave him a sheepish nod. "I heard almost everything during those three hours. I'm sorry I couldn't tell it to you somehow. It was like being in a coma, my body just shut down and I..."

"Shh," He placed a finger on my lips and shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. It's over and you're awake." He brushed his knuckles along my cheek softly.

"Yeah, I'm awake now. Finally." I smiled.

I took his hand and lead him down the stairs. I didn't want to talk any more about the last three hours of my transformation and especially didn't want to tell him just how much pain exactly I had been during it. It really didn't matter now and I hoped he wasn't going to push for answers about it.

In the family room Alice's loud, excited squeal greeted us. Jasper had both of his arms wrapped tightly around her petite form from behind, but he still had a hard time holding her back. She was bouncing so hard, that he was practically bouncing along with her. They were quite a sight.

Next to them stood an also very much excited Emmett. The grin on his handsome face was so big that I was surprised it wasn't split in half. His eager eyes was fixated on the tiny bundles in Edward and my arms but he could hardly see his niece and nephew snuggled under their blankets, they were just so tiny.

Rosalie stood on his other side, practically hiding behind his back. She clenched his large hand tightly in her own small ones. She stared at our babies, too, with a sad and longing expression on her face.

I didn't know how to feel about her. It felt like years had passed since our conversation in the nursery, though it'd happened only a day ago. I wanted to understand her, but she wasn't the easiest person. And of course, I couldn't forget what she'd been planning to do with us. I couldn't trust her with our babies. But she was a part of this family, just like Edward and me, and now Anthony and Renesmee, too. She was our babies' aunt.

I'd always thought that she was like this because of what her fiancé and his friends had done to her. That man, who should've loved and protected her, had betrayed her trust and they'd hurt her so much. They'd taken away everything from her – her dreams, her future, her life. Maybe only Jasper could fathom the real depth of her pain. But there was so much more behind her bitter and angry behavior than this. She'd been lost and needed love, patience, support and guidance in her new life – much more than Carlisle and Esme had thought then. Obviously, there were still a lot of hurt and unspoken things that needed to be discussed. If she managed to heal ever, it would surely take a very, very long time.

"Oh Bella, you're so beautiful now." Alice clapped her hands excitedly, breaking my train of thoughts.

I ducked my head sheepishly.

"She's always been beautiful." Edward told her, earning an eye roll from his pixie sister.

I looked up at him and he smiled down at me, his eyes sparkled in the dim light of the rising sun. I smiled back at him.

"Should we introduce them or take them back upstairs?" he asked, raising one eyebrow teasingly.

"Edward," Alice whined, stomping her little foot impatiently. She stood on her tip toes and eagerly tried to peak under the blankets.

He laughed and mouthed 'patience' to her. Renesmee reached out of her blanket and pressed her tiny hand to her father's throat. I could see her beaming up at him tiredly. She really loved the sound of his laughter. I couldn't help leaning down and pressing a kiss on her soft, warm forehead.

There were a few gasps around the room.

"Holy fuck," Emmett muttered in awe, earning a dirty glare from my husband.

"Emmett, language." Esme scolded him.

"Sorry, but... how could something be so tiny?" he asked, staring with wide eyes at Renesmee's small hand, still pressing tightly to Edward's neck. He took a small step forward to get a better look at his niece.

Anthony chose that moment to make his presence known, as well. He started to wriggle in my arms uneasily, his green eyes wide open and looking around anxiously, searching for something. He wrinkled his tiny button nose adorably and - much to my surprise – started to growl. It was a faint, quiet sound, but definitely a growl. I felt his little chest vibrating under my palm.

Edward stepped in front of me instantly, blocking his view and getting his attention. "Shh, it's okay, son." he cooed to him, brushing his fingers along his forehead and cheek soothingly. "It's okay. There's no danger."

"He's a fierce little protector." Carlisle chuckled, hugging Esme from behind, their hands rested intertwined on her stomach.

"Definitely Edward's son." Jasper snickered too.

I smiled, gently rocking our little man, while Edward was still stroking his head. He stared up at his daddy with big, green eyes.

"It's just Uncle Emmett." Edward whispered to him. "He's loud but wouldn't hurt a fly, really."

Soothed by his daddy's gentle voice, Anthony stopped growling and relaxed back into my arms, letting out another big yawn. He rubbed his eye sleepily with one tiny fist, then rested his hand on my breast, grasping my shirt with his fingers tightly. His gaze never shifted from his father's.

"He doesn't like me." Emmett frowned. Rosalie placed her free hand on his forearm.

"He had a big day and now he's tired. You startled him, that's all." I explained softly, never taking my eyes off of Anthony's little face. My little warrior.

"Well, let's introduce them and then take them upstairs for a nap." Edward said. "There'll be plenty of time to get to know them when they're less fussy and tired."

"Of course," Esme nodded, beaming at us with pride.

"Well, this grumpy little boy is Anthony Charles Masen Cullen." I said, looking around at our family proudly.

They all smiled, even Rosalie, though the sadness and longing on her face did not lessened.

"That's a very fine and strong name. Very fitting." Carlisle grinned, like the proud father and grandfather he was.

"And this little angel here is Renesmee Elizabeth Masen Cullen." Edward said softly, gazing down at our daughter lovingly.

"Renesmee?" Emmett asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, as a combination of Renée and Esme." I explained.

Esme gasped and put her hand on her mouth in surprise.

Emmett started to snicker. "It's quite mouthful."

"It's beautiful." Carlisle said, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Esme's head.

"And unique. Can I hold her?" Alice asked, over excitedly.

"Only if you sit down first." Edward gave her a stern look. He wasn't going to be argued about this. Protective as ever.

She rolled her eyes at her brother, but did as he asked. Jasper followed her and sat down beside her on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tightly to his side, trying to calm her.

Edward walked up to them slowly, rocking our baby girl in his arms gently.

"You're going to meet someone very special now, sweetheart." he murmured to her quietly. The sight of the two of them made my heart soar.

Renesmee pressed her palm to his neck again. She didn't understand yet that her father was just as talented as her and he could hear her thoughts without her touching him.

He shook his head, his eyes flickered to Esme briefly. "No, baby, not her."

Renesmee only cooed adorably in return.

"She hasn't held you, or even met you yet." Edward explained to her in a soft voice, then placed her ever so careful in his sister's waiting arms, who managed to remain still and collected enough.

Alice's eyes widened in awe, as the little girl snuggled into her hold with her daddy's help. Edward didn't let our baby go until he was absolutely sure that she was secure in her aunty's arms.

For a few long moments the two of them stared at each other with wide, eager and curious eyes. Both of them seemed to be fascinated with the other. Then our daughter reached for Alice's face and pressed her tiny palm to her pale cheek, making her aunt jump and squeal in surprise, despite the fact that she knew what was going to happen.

Renesmee uttered a tiny cry of protest and started to wriggle anxiously under her blanket. Her troubled cry alarmed her brother in my arms. His emerald eyes started to search the room nervously, his plump lips curled down into a heavy frown.

"Hey, baby girl. It's okay." Edward raked his long fingers through her bronze curls soothingly, calming Renesmee instantly, while I did the same with our upset little boy. He seemed to be more stubborn though and refused to settle down until I carried him closer to his sister so he could see her. He seemed to be much more at ease with his sister nearby.

"Sorry, angel. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm your Aunty Alice." Alice cooed softly. "I'm your daddy's sister."

Renesmee looked up at her with interest and touched her cheek again. Whatever she was showing her aunt, it made both Edward and Alice laugh.

Alice stroked my baby's rosy cheek tenderly. "Yes, sweetie, I know. That's your mommy." Her amber eyes flashed to me and she winked at me mischievously, still laughing. "For some reason she found it extremely important to tell me who her mommy was."

I beamed down at my little girl, who was now busy examining her aunty's big, sparkling earrings.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, chuckling. "Show off."

I grinned.

"Jasper? Would you like to hold Anthony?" I turned toward him. He seemed captivated by the sight of his wife holding her beautiful niece.

Jasper looked up at me, then at the peaceful baby boy in my arms, suddenly panicking. If it was possible, he got paler.

"You won't hurt him." Edward tried to assure him, smiling widely.

"What? Is the brave soldier afraid of a few hours old baby?" Emmett asked, wriggling his eyebrows teasingly.

Jasper ignored him, staring at his nephew intently.

"Come on, hon, take him." Alice encouraged him softly.

Renesmee noticed her uncle for the first time and was now staring at him curiously. She seemed to like meeting this many new people.

Hesitantly, Jasper reached for Anthony and I placed him into his arms carefully. Our little man blinked up at his uncle with big, innocent eyes. As soon as he was out of my arms and in Jasper's strong hold, Edward pulled me into his embrace tightly and pressed his lips to my temple. We watched together as our babies swept their aunt and uncle off of their feet in a blink of an eye.

"He's your Uncle Jasper." Edward said quietly to them, making both our angels smile.

"Oh, Bella." Esme walked up to me and pulled me from Edward's arms into her warm, loving embrace. She held me for a long moment. "Are you alright, darling girl?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I practically melted into her motherly hug. "Thank you so much for all your help. And Carlisle's too."

She shook her head then kissed my cheeks and forehead lovingly. "There's no need for that, sweetheart. You did the hard work."

I pulled away from her, nodding. "They were worth every minute of it."

"They're really beautiful." She smiled as we turned to watch Renesmee and Anthony, now both laying in their Uncle Emmett's arms, with Edward hovering over them protectively.

They were standing by the huge windows, further away from us. Further from Rosalie, too, who fortunately kept her distance from our babies. For now, I had really no idea how to handle this whole mess she'd created and how much could we trust her and her words. And until we managed to figure it out, I would rather we keep our distance from her. She seemed to understand this. Or just did not have the courage to go against Carlisle, Emmett and Edward.

As I watched our beautiful babies meeting with their silly uncle, I couldn't help smiling. Emmett had a big, goofy grin on his face and my sweet angels looked so much tinier and more delicate against his huge frame. My little girl was just showing him, too, who her mother was, with one of her hands pressed against his strong jaw.

"Wow. That was awesome." He said, grinning widely. Of course, he found Renesmee's gift quite cool. "Yes, that's your mommy, little girl. She's the best."

"Congratulations, darling." Carlisle stepped up me and hugged me warmly. "They really are beautiful and very healthy babies." he whispered into my ear.

I nodded into his chest, feeling like bursting with pure joy. I knew he was just trying to soothe my earlier fears about probably having given birth to the twins prematurely.

"Oh, no! So he's your daddy. I would've never guessed." Emmett gasped loudly, nuzzling both his niece and nephew playfully, making them coo and squeal in delight and the others chuckle at their trio.

Carlisle pressed a fatherly kiss on my forehead before pushing me at arm length. "How do you feel?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

I smiled. "Wonderful. Maybe a little overwhelmed right now." I sighed.

Edward looked up and stared at me for a long moment, but did not leave our babies' side.

Carlisle nodded in understanding, smiling back at me. "Waking up as a vampire is quite an overwhelming experience. Even if you had as unique transformation as yours, it seems so."

I nodded. "Yes, I still see the world differently. Though certainly not as shockingly differently as I would if I'd had an ordinary change."

I wasn't surprise newborns were usually so wild and disoriented, unable to control themselves, as Jasper had told me so. Living as a human one day and waking up as a vampire the next could really be a huge shock. Especially if knew nothing about what was happening to you.

Carlisle nodded again, thoughtfully. "You seem to be amazingly controlled. It's really fascinating to witness."

"She's nothing like a typical newborn, rather like a decades old, experienced vampire." Jasper agreed appreciatively. "It would drive me crazy, if she'd been changed like anybody else." he flashed me a teasing smile.

I chuckled. "I'm glad my abnormal behavior doesn't alter your world view."

He laughed. "I'm really glad you're okay, sister."

He pulled me into his arms for a big, Emmett-like hug. I was glad that my scent didn't bother him anymore. He really was an amazing person, like the rest of the Cullens, and I enjoyed his company quite much. In the past few weeks we'd had some deep conversations about silly things like books, movies and music, and about more serious topics like his past and the vampire wars of the history. I found these stories truly enthralling, especially from his mouth.

"Aren't you thirsty at all?" he mumbled into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

I analyzed the dry, burning ache at the back of my throat carefully. I was used to it by now and it wasn't much worse now that my transformation was over than the day before.

"I am. But it's nothing I couldn't handle." I shrugged. I really felt in control. "Shouldn't vampires feel always thirsty?"

"You're truly extraordinary." he pulled away and shook his head, chuckling softly.

I gave him a sheepish grin, my eyes flickered back toward my babies and their daddy. He was still hovering over them protectively, touching and caressing them every so often. The beautiful sight of them made my chest clench and filled me with love, pride and longing. Suddenly I felt that they were too far away from me, that the distance between us were a thousand miles, though in reality they were only a very few feet away. I felt an overwhelming urge to be closer to them.

"Go to them." Jasper chuckled, pulling his wife into his arms.

I didn't hesitate. I crossed the room in a flash and slipped my hand into my husband's, pressing our palms together and intertwining our fingers. As soon as our skin were touching, I felt like I could breath again. He turned toward me with a blinding smile and pulled me into his arms. With a happy sigh, I melted into his embrace. I rested my head on his chest while he tightened his hold around me and buried one of his hands into my hair, pressing me closer. His fingers raked through my thick locks, caressing the back of my neck softly, sending delicious shivers of pleasure down my spine. I sneaked my arms around his waist, then trailed my hands up on his back, kneading his fine, strong muscles. Instinctively, I pushed my shield out, wrapping the steel-like sheet around him, too, like I wrapped my body around his. Feeling his soft flesh and his wonderful, brilliant spark, all at once, I purred in pure satisfaction, then felt his chest vibrate against my cheek with his answering purr.

"Sweet," Emmett chuckled. "You're lucky your mommy and daddy loves each other so much, you know." he cooed to our babies, shooting us a teasing grin.

Alice giggled.

Hearing our voices so close to them, Renesmee and Anthony started to babble softly, no longer interested in their uncle's efforts to entertain them. They were both looking around curiously, probably searching for us.

Untangling myself from Edward's arms, I reached for my baby girl just as she reached for me. I scooped her up into my arms and held her tiny body against me, gently covering her with her blanket. She yawned and nestled her little head into the crook of my neck, resting her palm against my throat. She was happy to be back in my arms and ready to fall asleep.

"Let's get upstairs, love. I think they're both ready for bed now." Edward said, taking Anthony from Emmett.

"Your daddy is a real party popper, little man." Emmett murmured to our baby, tickling his tiny foot.

Our baby boy furrowed his cute little brows and blinked sleepily around the room, before finally resting his copper head on his father's shoulder.

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother. "How come that my children are already more mature than you, Emmett?"

Emmett only shrugged, flashing him a wide grin. "What can I say? They're just shockingly alike you."

Jasper laughed. "That's very true. He couldn't deny that they're his, they're the exact replica of him. How did it happen that Renesmee got Bella's eyes?"

"It's a mystery." Emmett agreed, nodding.

"Boys, leave him alone." Esme scolded them.

"Besides, Edward is the exact replica of his mother, too." Carlisle said. "I'm not surprised that her grandchildren inherited Elizabeth's unique colored hair and that one of them even got her emerald eyes."

"Yeah, this little boy is going to be a real heartbreaker with those eyes, that's sure." Alice snickered. She was on her feet again, bouncing in excitement.

"He's only a few hours old, Alice. We have plenty of time before we need to worry about something like this." I said, though I undoubtedly agreed with her.

Suddenly, Renesmee started fussing in my arms. She was tired.

"Let's put them in bed." Edward said, smiling down at our daughter.

I nodded.

"The nursery is ready for them." Alice chirped. "And you have no need to worry, it's still in one piece." she stuck her tongue out at Edward playfully. He only flashed her a grin.

I chuckled at them, caressing Renesmee's back softly, trying to soothe my baby.

"We put up the playpen for them to sleep in for now, with a lot of extra blankets, until their crib is ready." Alice added.

"Thank you." I was grateful for their help, but I was sure that I couldn't leave our babies' side yet, so we needed to bring the whole thing over into our bedroom. Edward and I had already discussed this a few weeks ago and both agreed that we would keep the baby in our room with us in the first few weeks after his or her birth. Now that they were here finally, I felt even stronger about it; I wanted to keep them as close as possible.

After saying goodnight to everyone – despite the fact that it was dawn -, Edward led me up the stairs. When we entered our room Renesmee and Anthony were both nearly asleep, but were still fighting it stubbornly. I could see in our daughter's thoughts that she just needed her brother's closeness.

"They won't sleep without each other." Edward whispered, smiling. He was swaying with out little boy gently.

I nodded, staring up at him, getting lost in his eyes.

"I love you." I breathed.

He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek softly, smiling down at me with most tender expression on his beautiful face. "Love you, too."

I had no idea what the future held for us, our life was still not simple. There were still many things that could somewhat shadow or even destroy our happiness. But right now none of them mattered, because finally I had everything I had ever dreamed of.

"Forever..." Edward breathed before pressing his lips to mine in a loving, passionate kiss.

**_THE END..._**

**A/N: This was the last chapter of this story. I hope you liked it just as much as the previous ones. :) This was my first fanfic ever, and I thank all of you that you stuck with me to the end. It's a really strange feeling that it's over now, I managed to learn a lot of things writing it and enjoyed it very much. I've been working on it for almost four years now and I'm going to really miss it. **

**I'm not sure yet, if there will be a sequel or not, so don't ask about it, please. For now, I would like to work on my other stories, or maybe start a new one, I don't know yet. **

**Thanks again for all your patience, love, reviews and advices. It was really a pleasure to share my story with all of you, though to tell the truth when I started to work on it first, I had no idea what I was doing or what would turn out of this. It began with a small idea that was bugging me for a while then, and everything else really just came to me as I was writing it. And really it was a pleasant surprise how many of you liked my work and followed me in this long journey. **

**I wish all of you the best and follow my other stories if you like. :) **

**Love you all and thanks for everything again :D**


	42. Vote

**A/N:**

Hey,

My story, _My Sweet Angel_ has been nominated in the poll to find the Top Ten Favourite Fics Completed in July over on www . twifanfictionrecs . com

Please vote! :D

Thanks ;)


End file.
